Ange Déchu
by HayaoFire
Summary: UA. Suite à la Grande Séparation, le pays s'est divisé en deux. ANBU contre Racine, la guerre dure depuis longtemps, annihilant toujours plus de vies sur son passage à chaque douloureuse rencontre. Des règles strictes ont été établies, mais l'une d'elle vient à être brisée... Que sont réellement les monstres de la Racine ? (21 chapitres)
1. Tout Commence Toujours Dans Le Sang

**Masashi Kishimoto ©** (Pour la totalité des personnages)

 _UA / OOC / M / Présence de shonen-ai et yaoi plus tard dans l'histoire._

* * *

 **Tout Commence Toujours Dans Le Sang**

 _Je suis un ange déchu, on a coupé mes ailes. Je veillais sur le monde avant que celui-ci ne me détruise._

Le fin _katana_ tranchait tout sur son passage sans pitié. Les têtes, les bras, les jambes, tout était fendu sans résistance, sans même qu'aucune victime n'ait réellement conscience de la situation. Le vent soufflait fort sur la plaine, et la bruine qui tombait depuis un bon nombre de minutes déjà avait apportée le brouillard dans son sillage. Tout était gris, flou, sans couleur, exceptée celle du sang qui jaillissait de partout, de nulle part. Les hommes sentaient leurs os gelés et leurs muscles fatigués se manifester, leur interdisant d'en faire plus, alors que la vie les quittait en un souffle une seconde plus tard, arrachée brutalement par la lame aussi grise que les nuages oppressant massés dans le ciel.

\- Derrière toi !

\- Qu-urgh….

\- Non, non, s'il vous-….

Le bataillon ANBU envoyé aujourd'hui au cœur de l'action ne savait plus si leur ennemi était humain, ou s'il s'agissait d'un fléau descendu du ciel pour s'abattre sur leurs pauvres âmes apeurées et totalement démunies. La terreur s'emparait de chacun au fur et à mesure que les cris d'agonies se multipliaient, chaque fois de moins en moins lointain, chaque fois augmentant la fréquence impitoyable de ces cris annonciateurs de morts prochaines.

Quatre hommes seulement étaient encore debout. La boue montaient sur leurs bottes jusqu'aux genoux alors que la pluie s'acharnait sur leurs casques, brouillant leur vue. Dos à dos, l'épée tendue, ils étaient seuls. Seuls au milieu des cadavres de mille hommes de leur camp, et de huit cent autres du camp ennemi. Ils auraient dû gagner, ils étaient mieux armés. Mais _ils_ avaient à nouveau lâché une de leur bête féroce. Si rapides et assoiffées de sang que tous disparaissaient en un rien de temps. Leurs maudits monstres qu'ils employaient en dernier recours, ou pour frapper un grand coup. Cela semblait injuste, mais la guerre était injuste.

\- Faites attention, souffla un homme qui tentait d'étouffer les tremblements dans sa voix.

\- Il se rapproche, je le sens, en gémit un autre.

\- Nous allons tous…

L'homme qui venait de prendre la parole lâcha un sanglot. Une fraction de seconde après, sa tête valsa dans les airs, crachant de l'hémoglobine, alors que le reste du corps retombait dans un bruit sinistre sur l'herbe déjà rouge à ses pieds. Les trois soldats restant tournèrent la tête de tous les côtés. Mais ils ne virent rien. Et trois minutes plus tard, leurs corps gisaient, eux aussi, démembrés dans la boue souillée sous la pluie battante.

Un éclair illumina le ciel, dévoilant les corps dans l'obscurité, tandis qu'un grondement assourdissant retentissait, plus menaçant que jamais.

.

.

Au loin, ils pouvaient tous distinguer l'énorme concentration de nuages noirs. Et tous savaient qu'il recouvrait le champ de bataille sur lequel leurs confrères étaient sûrement en train de livrer une rude bataille. Ailleurs, le ciel était couvert, mais le vent ne soufflait que très peu. Les seuls courants d'air qu'ils sentaient sur leur peau s'engouffraient dans la direction de ce point culminant.

\- Accélérez l'allure, ordonna l'un des hommes.

Jeune, mais déjà expert, il arborait des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, soyeux comme tous les gens de son rang, et assortis à des yeux dont la lueur glaciale en déstabilisait plus d'un. Sa monture, aussi noire que les cheveux du maître, avait cette même élégance qui se ressentait dans ses muscles puissants. Tout le monde s'exécuta, et les autres chevaux changèrent d'allure pour suivre celle du guerrier peut-être le plus puissant parmi eux.

\- Je vois un homme approcher vers nous ! prévint l'un soldat aux côtés du noble.

\- Moi aussi. Il est de notre armée. Un lâche oserait-il venir nous affronter au lieu de combattre l'ennemi ?

Les soldats ANBU encerclèrent le déserteur. L'homme avait le bras gauche en sang, et le souffle court. Il luttait pour tenir encore debout par la force de ses jambes tailladées.

\- Maître, salua-t-il à l'adresse du jeune guerrier.

\- Que fais-tu ici, faible !

\- Non… Je… Le capitaine m'a envoyé vous dire… Qu-Qu…Ils… Ils sont… Ils sont morts… Les soldats de la Racine.

Des sifflements de surprises et des ricanements se firent entendre dans les rangs avant que d'un geste de la main, le noble les fasse taire. D'un regard intrigué, il regarda l'homme au visage anxieux et apeuré. Pourquoi donc avait-il l'air si désespéré s'ils avaient gagnés ?

\- Ne serait-ce pas le capitaine lui-même qui devrait m'annoncer notre victoire d'aujourd'hui ?

\- Il… Il est mort… Et… Tous les hommes aussi… Presque… Il y a… Ils ont… Ils en ont lâché un… Aujourd'hui…

\- QUOI ? Mais ça faisait des mois qu'ils n'y avaient pas eus recours ! Et moi qui pensais qu'ils étaient tous morts et enterrés. Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?

\- Je-Je ne sais pas… Il y a eu… Du vent… Beaucoup de vent… Et les hommes ont commencé à mourir… Il n'y a plus aucun de leur soldat, maître. Mais lui, il continue de se battre en ce moment même… Il est en train de nous massacrer… Il faut plus de renforts, ou tous les hommes qui sont restés-

\- Ils sont déjà morts. S'ils ont vraiment lâché l'un de ces pourceaux, alors tous nos hommes sont déjà morts, trancha le jeune homme à la monture noire.

Les soldats restés bouche bée derrière lui eurent des regards de haine. Encore une fois, la Racine n'avait pu s'empêcher d'utiliser les créatures immondes qu'ils transformaient pour les décimer. Tant qu'ils en possédaient, l'ANBU ne pourrait espérer gagner rapidement. Tous leurs frères, cousins, amis partis aujourd'hui avant eux étaient morts. Morts et sans dépouille digne. Ils savaient tous qu'ils ne retrouveraient que des tas de chaire puante éparpillés un peu partout. La dernière fois, le champ de bataille où ils avaient combattu contre l'un de ses monstres avait fini comme l'enfer lui-même, couvert de rivières de laves, l'air empli de cendre faisant suffoquer ceux qui avaient été désignés pour récupérer les dépouilles.

\- Allons-y, ordonna le noble.

\- N-Non ! hurla le messager au bord de la mort. Vous ne pouvez pas y aller maintenant ! Vous serez tués, il vous faut attendre ! Je vous en pris, l'ANBU à besoin de vous… De vous tous !

\- Nous serons tués un jour ou l'autre. Allons-y, j'ai dit.

Les autres hommes le suivirent, dépassant le soldat terrorisé qui ne put rien faire d'autre que de trembler de terreur en voyant les chevaux s'éloigner en direction du carnage. Son regard glissa vers le jeune noble. Si jeune, et si fort. Grand, beau, et particulièrement doué au combat, il était sans surprise l'un des meilleurs depuis son plus jeune âge. Pourtant, cela ne faisait qu'un an qu'il combattait. Il avait attendu avec impatience de devenir majeur, d'avoir enfin ses vingt et un ans. Et maintenant, il faisait partit des plus terribles de leur camp. A seulement vingt deux ans maintenant, il avait dû tuer bien plus que la plupart des hommes de son âge. Sa peau pâle, froide comme son regard, froide comme son allure, et froide comme ses intentions où le doute et la peur n'était pas permis, reflétait tout ce qu'il avait été destiné à être dès sa naissance. Oui, il était exactement comme l'Uchiha qu'il devait être.

.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les hommes de l'ANBU entrèrent enfin dans la zone couverte de brouillard. Celui-ci s'était un peu dissipé, mais restait présent au ras du sol, recouvrant les cadavres, ou du moins les bouts de cadavres découverts à chaque pas. Des rochers sortant du sol étaient couverts intégralement de sang.

\- C'est immonde, lâcha Kotetsu.

L'homme aux cheveux hirsutes et presque aussi foncé que le capitaine fronça le nez, plissant le fin bandage qui s'y étalait. Sa main était crispée à son sabre, rangé sur son flan. L'odeur putride était tout aussi insoutenable que la vision d'horreur de dévoilant petit à petit devant leurs yeux. Ils ne ressentaient même pas encore de peine pour les morts, à défaut souvent de pouvoir les identifier.

L'Uchiha arrêta son cheval, et leva le poing. Aussitôt, deux de ses hommes partirent en éclaireur. Les autres commencèrent à former un périmètre autour de lui. Kotetsu, à ses côtés, était visiblement nerveux.

\- Je n'aime pas ce silence. Il ne présage rien de bon.

\- Garde tes présages pour toi. Il n'y a plus personne ici, rétorqua le brun.

Mais soudain, un sifflement se fit entendre, avant de laisser de nouveau place à un silence morbide. L'Uchiha et son second entendirent un de leurs hommes les prévenir qu'un des leurs était mort avant d'émettre un gargouillement étrange.

\- Sur vos gardes ! Revenez au point de départ ! cria l'Uchiha.

\- L'endroit n'est pas si désert que vous le pensiez, maugréa Kotetsu en grinçant des dents.

\- Il semblerait, en effet.

\- Cette bête ne s'en tirera pas si facilement ! C'est une promesse, lâcha le second.

Les hommes revinrent peu à peu en marche arrière vers leurs deux supérieurs. Le brouillard avait commencé à s'épaissir de nouveau, et les jambes des hommes comme celles de leurs montures étaient entièrement masquées. La plaine du Feu, couverte de rochers, offrait un spectacle surnaturel, comme fendue par des griffes de rocs sortant du sol.

Comme l'Uchiha s'y était attendu, l'un des hommes paniqua, et pressa son pas sans plus regarder derrière. Plissant les yeux, il vit aussi bien que son second l'ombre rouge qui passa à toute vitesse, lui arrachant un bras, avant de revenir et de lui couper une jambe. Un hurlement infâme s'éleva de la gorge de l'homme qui s'écroula, avant qu'il ne finisse poignardé en plein milieu du front. Ce phénomène déclencha une vague de doute dans les rangs, et tous les hommes finirent par s'agiter, cédant à la panique. D'un mouvement similaire et parfaitement synchronisé, Kotetsu et le noble descendirent au sol. Avançant lentement, ils observèrent l'ombre couleur sang tuer les hommes les plus éloignés.

\- Je peux le voir… chuchota l'Uchiha.

Décidant à se montrer, le monstre de la Racine apparut. Bondissant de rochers en rochers, il évitait les coups d'épée de ses adversaires avec agilité et rapidité. Tout de rouge vêtu, seule la boue venait perturber cette silhouette sanglante. Un masque représentant un animal sauvage sur le visage, et une longue natte guerrière si tâchée de sang que l'on n'en distinguait pas la couleur initiale donnait une allure bestiale à l'homme en face d'eux.

Analysant son ennemi comme toujours, le capitaine sut que Kotetsu lui aussi tirait des informations de cette apparition. Mais le tableau ne collait pas. L'homme était fin, habile, et vif. Pour autant, il possédait une force incroyable, et n'avait même pas encore utilisé les armes que sa condition monstrueuse lui proférait. Cette aisance au combat ne s'acquérait que par de nombreuses années de pratiques. L'Uchiha lui-même n'était pas si rapide, bien que la puissance de ses coups ne fut pas à déplorer. Qui était ce guerrier farouche et impitoyable ?

\- Maintenant, lâcha-t-il.

Son adversaire avait déjà tué cinq de ses hommes. A l'entente de sa voix, il tourna la tête en sa direction. Aussitôt, il se précipita vers lui, esquivant les soldats s'interposant, bondissant et s'aplatissant, totalement intouchable. Son _katana_ fin et aiguisé tendu dans sa direction, il approcha sans un bruit. Arrivant à son niveau, il frappa en plein ventre.

\- ?!

Son visage se releva de surprise quand il se rendit compte que sa lame n'avait pas atteint sa cible. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, le capitaine, intéressé par cette réaction, réapparut après l'avoir esquivé. D'un geste précis de la main, il frappa sa nuque. Kotetsu arriva à ce moment, et rattrapa le corps inconscient dans l'un de ses bras, avant de le retourner, face au ciel. Le guerrier de la Racine, l'un de ses fameux monstres, était comme l'on pouvait se l'imaginer. Des habits écarlates et couverts en plus du sang des victimes, un masque monstrueux blanc et rouge représentant une tête de renard lui donnait un air mystique.

Tous les soldats restant s'étaient mis en cercle autour de leurs deux supérieurs. L'occasion d'en voir un était plutôt rare. Ils s'étaient massés, le visage colérique mais tout de même curieux. Curieux de savoir quel type d'homme, si l'ont pouvait les voir comme des hommes, massacraient tant de gens sans sentiments, sans sembler éprouver ni douleur ni fatigue au champ de bataille. Kotetsu adressa un regard au noble. Ce dernier enleva son casque, dévoilant son visage laiteux, d'une beauté transcendée par cet éclat de colère permanent qui rajoutait un charisme jamais égalé. D'un geste du menton, il fit comprendre à l'hirsute de retirer le masque de leur ennemi. Il aurait enfin l'occasion de savoir si ce guerrier était un adulte normal ou quelqu'un de plus vieux que ça. Sa main presque tremblante sous le mélange de l'excitation et de l'appréhension, Kotetsu sentit tous les regards tournés vers lui, vers sa main, au-dessus du masque d'animal. D'un geste rapide, il s'en saisit et le décrocha. Un hoquet de stupeur général pétrifia la petite assemblée.

\- C'est une blague, j'espère ! cracha l'Uchiha.

\- Il est… commença l'un des hommes.

\- C-C'est… balbutia Kotetsu, perdu.

Il aurait pu s'en douter s'il avait été plus observateur. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir écouté ce que son esprit lui disait. Dans la souplesse du corps, son agilité, et sa carrure musclée mais loin d'être imposante. Et même après, lorsqu'il était tombé mollement dans ses bras, ne pesant presque rien, comme une plume. Même sans armure, un être capable de tant de puissance aurait dû avoir les épaules larges, les muscles du torse bien développés. Non. L'homme qu'il avait dans les bras avait le visage comme peiné et affaibli après une corvée. Sa taille était fine, et sa natte n'était pas une décoration, mais des cheveux bien réels. Maintenant que le casque ne gênait plus, on voyait clairement que les mèches frontales qui formaient presque une frange étaient d'un blond éclatant. Dans cet état d'inconscience, le corps était complètement abandonné dans les bras qui le soutenait, comme une personne soumise et docile.

\- C'est un gamin ! finit par conclure le second. Un gamin ! Regardez-le, il ne doit même pas avoir vingt ans ! Et il a tué des centaines d'hommes, si l'ont en croit les cadavres démembrés sur le chemin !

\- Du calme, Kotetsu, intervint l'Uchiha, agacé.

Le précédent bataillon s'était fait décimé par une seule et unique personne qui se révélait n'être qu'un blondinet mineur. Bien qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait humain, il restait jeune. Et c'est ce point particulièrement qui irrita le brun au plus haut point.

\- Alors la Racine sacrifie même les enfants, maintenant ? Je crois bien que le pacte est brisé. Un mineur, humain ou non, n'est pas autorisé à la guerre…

Il jeta un regard en direction du corps du jeune homme qui semblait fragile alors même qu'il était recouvert de sang séché presque noir.

\- On l'emmène. Attachez-le bien. Je pense que notre maître sera particulièrement satisfait de la nouvelle que nous sommes sur le point de lui apporter.

Tous s'exécutèrent, admiratif. Utiliser une de leurs meilleures armes pour la retourner contre eux était un merveilleux moyen de compromettre la Racine. Cela signifiait aussi que les batailles ponctuelles prenaient fin. La guerre, la vraie, allait commencer. Aussi, le fait que l'Uchiha ait réussit à maîtriser l'une de leurs bêtes sauvages était un acte rassurant. Ces monstres n'étaient pas invincibles, et le jeune capitaine était décidément un guerrier de valeur.

.

.

Deux semaines plus tard, une tension s'était installée dans la guerre qui opposait la Racine à l'ANBU. Du côté de ces derniers, des messages plus qu'explicites avait été envoyé à l'ennemi pour leur signifier que la guerre était totale, et que leur mascarade avait été bel et bien été découverte.

Dans les couloirs de la base avancée, les hommes étaient tous anxieux. L'appréhension mêlée à l'inquiétude rendait leurs journées infernales. Quelque chose sans précédent se préparait. Ils sentaient que, tôt ou tard, et dans le cas présent, plus tôt qu'ils n'osaient le songer, une bataille finale les opposerait aux autres. Ces autres qui pourtant semblaient fatigués. Eux étaient des guerriers, de véritables soldats disciplinés, les descendant de générations de capitaines. Du sang noble. Du sang fait pour les champs de bataille. Face à eux, de terribles adversaires, mais qui n'étaient pas guerrier de profession. La Racine sacrifiait des personnes forcées de se battre, laissant leurs familles derrière elles, remplies de regrets.

Les guerriers contre les maçons, marchands et autres agriculteurs. Mais tous ces soldats, aussi experts et confiants qu'ils pouvaient l'apparaître redoutaient que la Racine n'ait d'autres monstres à lâcher dans le combat. Certes, un avait été maîtrisé. Mais à quel prix ? La haine s'était emparée de leur cœur lorsque la nouvelle était tombée. Fils, frères, neveux, cousins, maris, gendres. Combien avaient été tué ? Y avait-il déjà eu une bataille pareille ? Sans aucun survivant pour en témoigner ? Sans aucun gagnant, puisque le seul homme restant avait été capturé par l'ennemi après avoir massacré tous ceux se trouvant sur son passage. Une bataille pour rien, mais qui avait fait perdre tellement.

Au premier étage, occupé par les hommes gradés, l'ambiance était la même. Au détour d'un couloir dont les murs de pierre donnaient un aspect froid et austère à l'endroit, un jeune homme tourna. Il marchait d'un pas précipité, alors que son visage ne reflétait pas d'émotion particulière. Vêtu de noir, seuls ses bras blancs étaient nus. Ses cheveux, aussi sombres que ses habits, recouvraient son front, masquant une ride soucieuse qui s'y était logé. Son maître n'allait pas être content de la nouvelle. Il aurait pu l'être, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le genre. Arrivé devant une porte, il s'imagina le visage de ce maître apprécié mais quelque peu craint depuis un certain temps. Immobile, le brun resta la main en suspend devant la porte en bois massif. Un coup. Puis deux.

\- Entrez ! s'éleva une voix forte et fière.

Le garçon s'exécuta. Du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, il se trouvait encore bien fébrile, comparé à cet homme, jeune certes, mais qui en imposait par sa simple présence. Il fit quelque pas dans la pièce qui constituait les appartements privés de son maître au sein du bastion. Il hocha la tête en avant, en signe de respect, avant d'attendre qu'on ne lui accorde la parole.

\- Sai. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ? N'était-tu pas sensé t'entraîner comme je te l'avais demandé ? Je n'aurais pas toujours le temps de veiller à ton entraînement. Surtout en ce moment…

\- Je sais, maître. Pardonnez-moi. Je suis partie m'entraîner, mais le capitaine Ibiki m'a renvoyé vous annoncer quelque chose.

\- Cesse donc de m'appeler maître. Je te l'ai répété je ne sais combien de fois.

\- Pardon…Capitaine Uchiha.

\- Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

\- C'est à propos du prisonnier que vous avez ramené. Le…hm…Ibiki était aujourd'hui chargé de voir l'état des choses. Il semblerait que le second, Orochimaru, n'ait pas respecté les lois sur le traitement des prisonniers.

\- Et ce vieux crouton d'Ibiki me dérange pour cela ? Quel est le problème ? Un verre d'eau manqué ? Tss. Ils ont vraiment du temps à perdre.

Le dit maître, qui s'était levé de sa table de travail où reposait une pile de rapport, se rassit brusquement sur sa chaise. Il leva la main en signe de dédain, faisant signe à son apprenti de partir. Sai, lui, quelque peu gêné par la situation, faillit s'exécuter. Entre son maître et le capitaine au visage balafré, il ne savait lequel craindre plus qu'un autre. Il ne pouvait pas désobéir, peu importe la personne. Après tout, il n'était qu'un apprenti, encore trop jeune pour prendre des initiatives. Que pouvait-il faire, sinon écouter ses supérieurs et exécuter leurs ordres ? Il ne se sentait pas comme le second que voyait en lui son maître.

\- C'est-à-dire que… Il a torturé le prisonnier.

\- Pardon ?...

L'Uchiha venait de se lever à nouveau, très calmement et d'un air détaché. Il s'approcha en quelques pas de Sai et regarda attentivement son regard. Il semblait vouloir y déceler une trace de plaisanterie, mais n'en vit aucune. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, plissant son nez délicat. Sai, au visage si imperturbable, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un tic nerveux du menton. Il ne savait pas s'il avait bien fait.

\- Suis-moi.

Aussitôt, il partit derrière l'Uchiha sans se faire prier. Il referma soigneusement la porte de ses appartements à clé – que lui avait jetée son maître – avant de le suivre dans le couloir. Ils descendirent jusqu'au sous sol où se trouvaient les cachots. Le fait que son maître n'ait pas encore montré le moindre signe d'énervement le laissait perplexe. Normalement, il aurait déjà explosé, l'aurait peut-être même frappé pour calmer ses nerfs et l'aurait abandonné avant d'aller pester sa rage contre le premier crétin venu qui avait osé le contrarier. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que le prisonnier en question n'avait rien d'un prisonnier banal. Peut-être qu'il trouvait, comme la plupart des hommes ici, juste de tuer un monstre pareil. Tout enfant qu'il soit encore. Même lui avait entendue la rumeur. _Ils_ avaient envoyé un de leurs atouts alors que celui-ci n'avait pas encore la majorité. Mais, dans son cas, cela ne semblait pas vraiment compter. Que ce soit pour aller se battre, ou pour se faire exécuter en prison.

L'atmosphère humide et lugubre des cachots rendit Sai nerveux. Ibiki se tenait là, au milieu d'un couloir, devant la porte en fer qui cachait la cellule où était enfermé le prisonnier.

\- Capitaine Uchiha, pardon de vous avoir dérangé. On m'amène cet idiot d'Orochimaru.

\- Ne parlez pas ainsi dans mon dos, susurra une voix inquiétante derrière Sai et Sasuke.

Tous tournèrent leur regard en direction du nouveau venu. Orochimaru, un homme grand et fin, dont les longs cheveux un peu gras lui tombaient devant le visage, inspirait la crainte chez la plupart des hommes de l'ANBU. Outre le fait qu'il ait un style particulier, une audace insolente, et une tendance malsaine à torturer mentalement les gens, il était aussi l'un de ceux qui se chargeait de faire parler les prisonniers. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise, mais surtout sa joie, quand il avait reçu le jeune garçon blond. Ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un sourire effrayant à la vue d'Ibiki, de l'Uchiha et de Sai.

\- Oh. Vous venez voir comment je traite mon prisonnier ? lança-t-il, tout enjoué.

\- Pauvre fou. Ne savez-vous donc pas qu'il y a des règles ? On ne torture pas les mineurs. L'invectiva Ibiki, passablement agacé par l'attitude de l'homme qui se tenait devant eux sans honte aucune.

\- Et si ce mineur a tué des centaines d'hommes sur le champ de bataille ? Ne doit-on pas lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ? grogna Orochimaru, qui commençait visiblement à s'énerver lui aussi.

Il mit une de ses longues mèches brunes derrière son oreille, se défaisant de l'emprise du garde qui l'avait amené ici. Vêtu d'une tunique beige retenue par une corde et d'un pantalon noir, il ne faisait pas vraiment guerrier. Son regard menaçant accrocha celui d'Ibiki. Il passa devant l'Uchiha sans même le remarquer, bousculant Sai qui ne souffla pas mot.

\- N'a-t-il pas pris un de vos neveux ? Vous le savez pourtant… Ce petit….monstre…a pris tout le reste de ma famille…Parfaitement, les dix derniers membres de ma lignée ont été retrouvés en morceaux. De la charpie. Qu'en dites-vous ? N'ai-je pas le droit de le faire payer ? DITES-MOI !

\- N'approchez pas plus, pauvre crétin. Il n'est même pas humain. Il ne sait même pas l'horreur qu'il a commise. Vous le torturez pour votre plaisir. Aucune révélation ne nous ai parvenu. Vous n'avez rien tiré de lui. Vous vous êtes juste amusé comme le sadique déséquilibré que vous êtes, accusa Ibiki d'une voix calme et dure.

\- Comment osez-vous…gronda Orochimaru. Vous ne valez pas mieux que lui. Mais puisque vous tenez tant à faire scandale à son propos, je vous en pris. Ouvrez cette porte, constatez par vous-même.

\- Avec plaisir, siffla le balafré. Monsieur Uchiha ? Vous viendrez avec nous ?

\- Hm. Sai, tu peux rester.

\- Bien, répondit le second.

Sai, lui, n'était pas bien sûr qu'il voulait assister au spectacle. Il déglutit en entendant le bruit grinçant de la porte métallique lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. Le cachot était sombre et seulement éclairé par de faibles torches. Le petit groupe pénétra dans le cachot. Il faisait encore plus froid à l'intérieur, et de l'eau croupie suintait des murs, tandis que des rats se faufilaient dans les fissures des murs de pierre polis par l'humidité omniprésente. Les visiteurs plissèrent le nez à cause de l'odeur pestilentielle qui émanait de la salle avant d'avancer de quelques pas. Sur le mur du fond, enchaîné par les poignets, ôtant toute possibilité à la personne attachée de se mettre debout, le prisonnier gisait sur le sol recouvert par la mousse. Sai coula un regard vers son maître qui semblait pris d'une certaine curiosité. Orochimaru, lui, passa devant, avant de montrer, bras ouvert, le garçon qui se tenait là, inconscient, à moitié affalé sur le sol.

Le sang répandu dans les cheveux blonds avait séché et semblait comme profondément incrusté dans les mèches de cheveux. La longue natte ne ressemblait plus tellement à ce qu'elle aurait dû être, de fin cheveux s'échappant des mèches nouées. Son visage, caché sous sa frange, seule partie de son cuir chevelu à ne pas être tâché, semblait lui aussi incrusté de crasse. Ses habits écarlates, quant à eux, étaient déchirés par endroit. Un bruit de stupeur sortie de la bouche d'Ibiki. Il se rendit compte qu'aux endroits où le tissu était déchiré, sûrement dû aux coups reçus, nul tâche de sang ou plaie n'apparaissait.

\- Intrigué ? souffla Orochimaru d'un air goguenard.

L'Uchiha leva un sourcil perplexe, ajoutant une moue dégoûtée devant le visage excité du maître des tortures. Orochimaru s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté de son torturé. Il leva les yeux vers les trois hommes et commença à parler, comme sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les outils utilisés lors des séances de tortures évoluent d'année en année. Le dernier en date est un sublime objet qui entame la chair non pas en surface mais…à l'intérieur.

\- Des liaisons internes. Invisibles à l'œil nu, en déduisit l'Uchiha.

\- Exactement…capitaine ! C'est tout à fait ça. Notre cher petit monstre ici présent ne vous montrera malheureusement pas combien il a pu souffrir.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Sai lorsqu'il entendit Orochimaru rire sadiquement, en regardant avec haine et colère le blond.

\- Et de toute façon, ces saletés guérissent plutôt vite des plaies. Aucune chance que cela soit aussi rapide à guérir quand c'est profond. Si seulement on me laissait l'occasion de le saigner, ce-

\- Suffit ! tonna Ibiki.

Sa voix grave et forte sortit l'être emprisonné de sa torpeur. Il bougea imperceptiblement les jambes. Levant la tête de quelque centimètre, il offrit à ses « visiteurs » la vue sur son menton, et sa bouche. Ses lèvres gercées n'avaient surement pas touché d'eau depuis plusieurs jours. Et la bave ainsi que le sang qui avait séché sur la peau était probablement le résultat de ses séances de torture. Il expira, avant d'être pris d'un spasme unique. Comme s'il avait reconnu aussitôt la présence d'Orochimaru dans la pièce, il tenta de ses maigres forces de se reculer un peu plus encore contre le mur glacial de sa prison. Son tortionnaire, ravi, sourit à pleines dents en le considérant. Et d'un geste violent, il lui prit le cou avant de plaquer sa tête contre le mur. Sonné par le choc que venait de recevoir son crâne, le prisonnier lâcha un gémissement de douleur.

\- Bien sûr, tu ne peux rien. Tout ton flux ténébreux est bloqué.

Sai comprit de quoi parlait Orochimaru en baissant les yeux.

\- Un _maoh_ sans ses pouvoirs venus du monde des démons ne peut rien. Tu n'es plus rien.

Un lourd bracelet métallique était attaché à la cheville droite du blond. Les _maohs_. Ces créatures dont on ne savait presque rien. Ce dont ils étaient sûrs, c'est qu'ils existaient depuis longtemps déjà. Sai eu un pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Mais il fut tiré de cet état douloureux à l'entente de la voix d'Orochimaru.

\- Dommage. Aujourd'hui, il semblerait que je ne sois pas là pour m'amuser un peu avec toi. Comme c'est cruel ! Je te réservais pourtant encore bien des choses…

Le blond haleta soudainement, et entre les mèches blondes, on découvrit enfin de grands yeux bleus, habités par une peur sourde. Tortillant des jambes, le prisonnier tentait lamentablement de se défaire de son ennemi qui resserrait sa prise sur son cou. Sai vit son maître regarder d'un visage impassible ce prisonnier suffoquer. Son visage aux traits fins reflétait clairement sa jeunesse, accentué par sa peur. Sai aurait pu jurer qu'il s'agissait d'une simple victime, un garçon innocent, les faisant passer pour des tortionnaires sanguinaires, cruels et sans émotions.

Ibiki croisa les bras. Une lueur de doute traversa son visage. Le blond semblait redouter de tout son être Orochimaru. Il semblait parfaitement terrorisé, comme s'il avait été son pire cauchemar.

\- Pour qu'un homme, adolescent, peu importe, soit dans cet état… commença-t-il. Puis-je savoir combien de coups vous lui avez donné avec votre lame à ondes brûlantes.

\- Oh, donc vous connaissez cet outil ! Je pensais que vous n'étiez plus dans la torture, rétorqua Orochimaru au balafré.

\- Une réponse.

\- Hm… le brun aux longs cheveux sembla réellement réfléchir, la tête tournée vers le plafond, étranglant toujours le blond dont des larmes de détresse dévalaient sur ses joues sales. Je ne sais vraiment pas, acheva-t-il.

\- Comment ça, vous ne savez pas ? demanda l'Uchiha, lassé que cet entretien prenne autant de temps.

Sai tourna la tête vers ce noble capitaine à la patience réduite à qui il obéissait. S'il prenait la parole, c'est vraiment que cet Orochimaru devait l'agacer au plus haut point. Lui, ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il ne se permettait alors pas d'être violent avec le bourreau. Cela aurait changé, plutôt qu'il ne se reçoive lui-même, après coups, les foudres de son maître.

\- Et bien, je m'en suis toujours servi sur lui, à vrai dire.

Sai ne comprit pas l'air choqué peint sur le visage de son maître et celui d'Ibiki. Il ne connaissait rien à la torture, et ne préférait pas savoir.

\- Ma parole, vous cherchiez vraiment à le tuer ! Pourtant, vous savez que ce n'est pas ce que nous attendons de vous ! explosa Ibiki.

\- Une chance qu'il ne soit pas mort. Il aurait dû l'être depuis un moment. Deux semaines de ce traitement… Mon pauvre Orochimaru, vous voulez vous faire congédier, ce doit être ça, conclut posément l'Uchiha.

\- Oh, n'en faites pas toute une histoire. Il ne s'agit pas d'un humain. N'est-ce-pas, petite erreur de la nature ?

Orochimaru avait parlé dans le creux de l'oreille du blond qui frissonna. Un gémissement étranglé passa ses lèvres alors qu'il tournait son regard défiguré par la terreur vers celui du tortionnaire. Ce dernier lâcha finalement le cou du garçon pour passer sa main sur la peau découverte par le vêtement déchiré sur son torse du blond. Son long doigt fin parcourra la parcelle de peau avant qu'il n'appuie brusquement. Le prisonnier poussa un cri étranglé, se repliant sur lui-même.

\- N'est-ce-pas fabuleux ? On n'a beau ne rien voir, la blessure est là. Il finira par parler, j'en suis certain.

\- Et moi, j'en doute, opposa le maître de Sai. Libérez-le. On le sort de là.

\- Vous ne me le prendrez pas ! cracha Orochimaru.

Se saisissant à nouveau de la gorge de l'adolescent, il le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur avant de prendre une voix tremblante de colère.

\- Parce que tu dois payer pour ce que tu as fait, misérable créature.

\- P…Ne…P-pitié, lâcha misérablement le blond, d'une voix éteinte.

\- Pitié ? répéta Orochimaru en riant jaune. En as-tu eu ? Tout ce que tu mérites c'est de crever comme un sale insecte après avoir eu ton compte !

Ibiki, sentant que les choses dégénéraient, fit signe au garde resté dehors afin qu'il se saisisse d'un Orochimaru se débattant comme un beau diable, hurlant des insanités. D'un signe de tête, il congédia le garde qui emmena le tortionnaire griffant tout ce qu'il pouvait comme un animal sauvage. Un deuxième garde arriva juste après, un trousseau à clés à la main. Quelque peu inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver au contact du _maoh_ , il inséra la première clé dans la première serrure qui libéra le bras gauche du prisonnier. Il fit de même avec la deuxième serrure, et tenta de faire se lever le blond. Mais celui-ci ne tint pas sur ses jambes et s'étala par terre. Ibiki s'approcha pour aider le garde, quand il remarqua une tâche au sol.

\- Il semblerait qu'Orochimaru l'ai vraiment mis à mal. Ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'en cas de peur extrême.

L'Uchiha comprit ce qu'il se passait. Il remarqua aussi la tâche d'eau jaune sous le corps du _maoh_ qu'ils relevèrent et trainèrent hors de la cellule. Sai, lui, n'avait pas remarqué ce détail, et se contenta de suivre son maître.

\- Allons voir Hinata. Elle se chargera de lui et pourra le maîtriser s'il se rebelle, proposa Ibiki.

\- Hn, acquiesça le capitaine derrière lui.

.

.

Hinata, une jeune apprentie, elle aussi, avait de longs cheveux bruns tombant en cascade jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Ses yeux gris et sa peau pâle inspiraient la pureté, tout comme chez son cousin qui la formait, Neji. Sai avait déjà passé du temps en compagnie de la demoiselle, et savait que sa douceur n'effaçait pas son caractère farouche et agressif lorsqu'il fallait se battre.

\- Oh, Ibiki, Sasuke, Sai ! Que faites-vous donc ici ? s'exclama-t-elle en les voyants arriver.

\- Je vois que les titres ne t'affectent pas, remarqua Ibiki en souriant.

\- Préférez-vous que je vous appelle capitaine, et capitaine et…second ? plaisanta la jeune femme.

\- Nous verrons cela une autre fois, soupira l'aîné du groupe.

Le caractère pétillant de la jeune fille fit sourire Sai qui constata que même les yeux de son maître, le toujours si sérieux Sasuke Uchiha, reflétaient son amusement face à la brunette.

\- Nous aurions besoin que tu t'occupes d'un prisonnier.

\- Hm ? Ici à la laverie ? Vous ne nettoyez donc jamais les cachots ?

Curieuse à propos du dit prisonnier, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ses longs cheveux dévalant sur son épaule, pour découvrir l'adolescent retenu par le garde placé derrière le balafré. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Oh ! Mais ce garçon… Ne serait-ce pas…

\- Le _maoh_ , si, confirma Ibiki. C'est peut-être trop te demander, mais Orochimaru n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se charger personnellement de lui. Et je crois qu'en dehors de la torture abusive, il ne s'est pas non plus donné la peine de le nourrir.

\- Depuis deux semaines ? Et il est toujours vivant ! s'exclama la Hyuuga, impressionnée.

\- Tu peux t'en occuper ? demanda simplement Ibiki.

\- Bien sûr. Venez avec moi.

Le groupe pénétra dans une salle dont le sol était recouvert de carrelage. Bien loin de l'état militaire des autres appartements, celui d'Hinata était presque chaleureux, assurément féminin, et coquet. Il en était de même pour cette salle d'eau sous sa charge. Les petits carreaux vert pâle et la lumière du jour pénétrant directement dans la pièce donnaient un air frais et propre à la spacieuse salle de bain. Le garde tenant le blond l'assit sur un tabouret en bois. Hinata s'approcha alors doucement, et voulu retirer le haut du prisonnier qui sembla d'un coup se réveiller. D'un geste brusque, il chassa la main d'Hinata et tenta de se lever pour s'enfuir.

\- Comme si tu pouvais partir, misérable.

Sasuke venait de rattraper l'adolescent, étant resté à l'embrasure de la porte. Il le relança dans les bras d'Ibiki qui sortit une seringue d'un tiroir du meuble d'Hinata.

\- Permettez-moi, demoiselle Hyuuga…

\- Je vous en pris, Ibiki. Cela sera plus facile pour moi.

Le balafré piqua dans le cou du frêle prisonnier, lui injectant un calmant qui le fit s'arrêter aussitôt de se débattre. Un soupir mourut en sortant de ses lèvres. Son corps devint cotonneux, et Ibiki le rassit sans mal sur le tabouret où il resta sagement, dodelinant de la tête sous l'effet de la drogue.

\- Hm, c'est mieux ! constata Hinata, toujours optimiste.

Elle put enfin retirer les vêtements de l'adolescent, découvrant une peau pâle et un corps musclé quoiqu'un peu maigre, en raison de sa non-alimentation des derniers jours. Il restait cependant indéniable qu'il avait la carrure d'un guerrier. Elle lava ses membres abîmés et sales, changeant plusieurs fois de linge pour évacuer toute la crasse qui avait recouvert l'épiderme du prisonnier comme une seconde peau.

\- Puis-je vous demander d'appliquer également ce baume sur lui ? Nous voudrions vérifier les dommages causés par Orochimaru. Ils ne seront visibles qu'après l'avoir mis.

\- Bien sûr, Ibiki. Où dois-je en mettre ?

\- …Partout, je pense.

\- Je vois, murmura la brunette, soudain soucieuse.

De ses mains pâles, elle passa le baume sur le dos du blond, appliquant la mixture en faisant des mouvements circulaires. Des marques rougeâtres apparurent progressivement sur la peau découverte. De longues traînées se dessinèrent peu à peu. La Hyuuga continua sur les bras du blond, puis son torse, et son ventre, avant de passer aux jambes. L'adolescent ne protesta pas, tremblant seulement lorsque le contact froid du baume passait sur des endroits trop douloureux. Une fois l'opération exécutée, elle se releva, et constata avec les autres le résultat. Orochimaru n'avait pas épargné le _maoh_. Pas un seul endroit de son corps n'était pas strié de marques rouges, révélant les blessures profondes qui mordaient la chair du blond.

\- C'est assez horrible, commenta Hinata. Je sais bien qu'il est un _maoh_ mais… C'est un enfant quand même.

\- Si je peux me permettre, il a autour de votre âge, probablement, l'informa Ibiki.

\- Hm. Sûrement. Mais il fait quand même si jeune…soupira la brune.

\- Nous le laissons à vos soins. Lavez-le, et des hommes viendront le chercher pour le mettre dans l'une des cellules du rez-de-chaussée. Capitaine Uchiha, allons-y.

\- Hn.

Les quatre hommes quittèrent la pièce, laissant Hinata seule avec le prisonnier, toujours assommé par la drogue qui lui avait été injectée. Hinata, surprise, avait cru déceler une lueur de profonde surprise sur le visage de l'Uchiha face aux marques rouges. Pourtant, il ne se souciait de rien d'autre que de ses missions. Mais cet adolescent, _maoh_ ou pas, ne devait pas mériter autant de souffrances avec un visage aussi innocent et apeuré, comme un animal sauvage.

\- Comment peux-tu tuer ? souffla Hinata, en s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Tu ne fais vraiment pas monstre sanguinaire. J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas trompés de personne…

Elle prit un nouveau linge qu'elle trempa dans un seau dont l'eau était mélangée à du savon à côté d'elle avant de l'appliquer sur le bras de l'adolescent. Celui-ci eu un sursaut.

\- Hm, oui. C'est froid, désolée.

La Hyuuga lava avec patience le corps du jeune prisonnier, le débarrassant de tout le sang et de toute la crasse qui le recouvrait. Elle ne put enlever celle sous l'anneau à sa cheville qui bloquait ses pouvoirs, mais fit de son mieux. Puis, elle s'attaqua au visage si jeune et épuisé du blond. Elle passa le linge sur ses joues, et son front, écartant les mèches blondes de sa frange, se plaçant face à lui. Avec stupeur, elle aperçut des larmes perler au creux des yeux du blond. Ses pupilles étaient baissées vers le sol, dénuées de toute vie.

\- Oh… Ne pleure pas. Tu n'es pas vraiment sensé être le gentil…

Mais les gouttes salées coulèrent tout de même sur les joues du blond, parcourant la peau fraichement lavée. Hinata déglutit, touchée et en proie à d'horribles doutes.

\- Pourquoi as-tu l'air si innocent, _maoh_ … ?

N'ayant pas de réponse, elle renversa un seau d'eau sur la tête de son prisonnier, mêlant ses larmes à l'eau. Elle mit ensuite du savon sur les cheveux ensanglantés, et frotta. Le sang ne sembla pas vouloir quitter les mèches collées entre elles. Avec un petit soupire, la brune se résigna et se leva. Elle alla chercher une paire de ciseaux dans le meuble de sa salle de bain, et revint près du blond. Prenant ce qu'il restait de sa longue tresse en main, elle plaça les ciseaux à la base.

\- Non…souffla l'adolescent.

La Hyuuga ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement. Doucement, la main de l'adolescent vint prendre son poignet, la suppliant par ce geste d'arrêter son action. Il leva de pauvres yeux vers elle, lui dévoilant son regard bleu saphir douloureux. D'autres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Tes cheveux ont trop de sang, ce serait plus simple de…

\- N…non…

\- Mooooh… Pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ? Comme si j'avais envie de m'embêter à passer des heures sur tes cheveux !

La brune tenta de prendre un regard sérieux et résigné. Mais face au visage du blond, elle abandonna bien vite, expirant bruyamment, les yeux fermés.

\- Bien, bien, c'est bon ! Je vais les laver !

Elle posa sa paire de ciseau à terre et détacha tant bien que mal la longue tresse maculée de sang. Les cheveux étaient vraiment emmêlés, et elle se sentit malgré elle faire attention à ne pas trop tirer sur l'épaisse tignasse pour ne pas faire mal au blond. S'armant d'un peigne et d'une bonne dose de savon, elle commença à laver progressivement les cheveux de l'adolescent, de la base jusqu'aux racines. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, comme assoupi, la laissant faire. Ses bras pendaient de chaque côté de son corps, et sa tête était penchée en avant. Il s'abandonnait totalement à elle.

Troublée, la Hyuuga n'en passa pas moins de trois heures à défaire les nœuds et faire partir le sang des cheveux du si redouté prisonnier. Une fois fini, elle le coiffa encore longuement, et admira le résultat. Les mèches frontales qui faisaient presque office de frange laissaient tout de même voir les paupières fermées de l'adolescent. Puis une première longueur de mèches arrivait jusqu'à son menton, avant que le reste de sa tignasse ne dégringole sur ses épaules et dans son dos jusqu'à ses reins.

\- C'est vrai que les _maohs_ ont toujours eu les cheveux longs. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Ca ne fait pas vraiment viril sur un garçon, constata à haute voix la brune.

Intriguée, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, admirant la face angélique et pourtant ô combien torturée de l'adolescent. Le tableau était vraiment des plus troublants. Ne sentent plus ses cheveux se faire manipuler, le blond ouvrit les yeux, regardant fixement de ses iris bleues la Hyuuga. Son mutisme n'empêcha pas son léger hochement de tête vers l'avant de faire comprendre à la brune qu'il la remerciait de son traitement. La lumière filtrant pas la fenêtre renforça son teint pâle, éclairant le visage de la brune, qui reflétait un début d'affection pour cet être qui n'aurait pas dû en susciter.

.

.

En début de soirée, Sai vint annoncer à l'Uchiha que le _maoh_ avait bien été enfermé dans une cellule, complètement attaché, pour bloquer ses mouvements. Il avait tout de même eu le droit de boire et de manger, bien qu'il n'ait touché qu'à l'eau apportée.

Finissant son rapport oral, Sai détailla un peu plus ce maître qui lui semblait bien silencieux et avares de ses émotions aujourd'hui. Sasuke Uchiha, fils de la lignée des Uchiha, n'était autre que le fils de Fugaku Uchiha, leur maître à tous. En tant que fils du chef de l'ANBU, il était l'image même de ce à quoi s'étaient attendu tous les vétérans. D'un charisme inégalable venant d'une apparence fière, puissante mais également pure, il était doué pour les armes. Tous les guerriers, toutes ces familles nobles qui composaient l'ANBU avaient un don pour l'art de la guerre. Mais les Uchiha les surpassaient, mêlant à leurs aptitudes physiques une intelligence hors norme, parfaite pour élaborer les stratégies les plus meurtrières.

Et ce fils cadet, cheveux mi-longs semblant plus sombre encore que le plus profond des noirs, du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, était déjà capitaine. Un an seulement qu'il avait rejoint le monde de la guerre, passant de l'apprenti de son frère aîné à l'homme qui dirigeait des troupes entières. Des épaules puissantes, un air sérieux et qui ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion, Sai voyait en son maître la figure parfaite d'un meneur d'hommes.

\- …ainsi que le renvoi temporaire d'Orochimaru suite…aux évènements de ce matin.

\- Merci, Sai. Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, espérons que tous les fous du bastion n'auront pas la bonne idée de me déranger à leurs tours. Tu peux y aller. Vérifie que le _maoh_ a été nourri. Après, tu as quartier libre.

\- Merci, capitaine Uchiha.

Sai tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Ses pas le guidèrent à travers le dédale de couloirs du bastion. Le bâtiment, conçu pour ne pas être pris facilement, se présentait comme un véritable labyrinthe. Le brun eu un sourire discret en se remémorant ses premiers instants dans cet endroit. Tout juste apprenti, il n'avait passé son temps qu'à se perdre, exaspérant Sasuke Uchiha, encore relativement calme et débutant à l'époque.

.

 _Au beau milieu de l'été qui suivit l'acte de guerre opposant deux clans bien distincts, Sai perdit sa famille dans un acte de représailles. Ses parents, adoptifs en réalité, étaient morts, le laissant seul. Alors que le feu ardent léchait la maison familiale, il ne put que tomber à genoux, ses provisions ramenées du marché roulant au sol. Ses genoux touchèrent terre, et les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux noirs. Un grondement monta dans sa gorge, avant qu'un cri ne suive, déchirant, raisonnant du haut de la colline où il avait habité jusque au plus profond de la vallée._

 _Abandonné à son sort, à demi-inconscient, il était resté là, à genoux, devant les ruines enfumées de sa maison. Jour et nuit, sans bouger, la tête baissée. A force de couler, les larmes cessèrent de venir, laissant les yeux hagards du garçon le déchirer de picotements. Supportant le vent et la pluie, il n'entendit pas, cinq jours plus tard, les cavaliers se diriger vers lui. Les pas des chevaux dans la boue matinale ne suffirent pas à le sortir de sa torpeur. Se fut finalement quand un homme aux cheveux sombres, assez longs et retenus en queue de cheval, se baissa devant lui, qu'il prit conscience d'une autre présence que la sienne. Lentement, il avait relevé la tête, découvrant le visage du génie de guerre Itachi Uchiha. D'un regard grave, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il partageait sa peine. Sai n'avait pas hésité à prendre sa main, le suivant, abandonnant sa maison et son nom. Il avait perdu conscience, et ne s'était réveillé que trois jours plus tard. A son chevet, il revoyait parfaitement le visage d'un Itachi Uchiha plus jeune._

 _\- Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha._

 _\- S-Sai…_

 _\- Veux-tu faire partie de la guerre à mes côtés et devenir mon second ?_

 _Sai avait hoché la tête avant même de comprendre le sens de la phrase prononcée par l'Uchiha. La guerre… Oui, il la ferait pour qu'une injustice comme il l'avait vécue ne se reproduise pas. Sans pourtant haïr tous ces paysans, ces gens de classe inférieures qui avaient tenté de les éliminer pour prendre le pouvoir, il avait décidé de contrer leurs actions. Sasuke Uchiha, son nouveau maître, l'entraînerai et deviendrai un capitaine fort et respecté. Quant à lui, Sai, Sai tout court, il ferait en sorte de contrer le maudit Danzou, cet homme sans nom aussi, qui lui avait pris sa famille._

 _._

Perdu dans ses pensées, le brun ne reprit pied qu'une fois arrivé devant la nouvelle cellule du _maoh_ , fermée non pas par une étroite et massive porte en métal, mais par une grille. D'un geste de la tête, il signifia au garde son désir d'entrer dans cette cellule. Le garde lui ouvrit la porte située à droite de la grille de prison. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Le garde, trempant sa torche dans la lignée de liquide inflammable formant un petit balcon autour de la cellule, éclaira ainsi la pièce.

Sai baissa alors la tête, cherchant le blond du regard. Penaud, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, et lança un regard suspect au garde qui déglutit.

\- Intéressant. Et où est le prisonnier ?

\- Je… Il… Enfin tout à l'heure…

\- Cette fois, je m'arrangerai pour que ce malheureux incident vous retombe entièrement dessus. Hmf… Et vous allez me faire le plaisir d'annoncer ça à mon maître vous-même pendant que je vais chercher une pierre de localisation.

\- B-Bien… Je, J'y vais !

Le garde partit en fuyant avant de ralentir le pas. Ce garçon… Il était le second de Sasuke Uchiha. Et personne n'était sans savoir que depuis des mois déjà, le capitaine était devenu d'un naturel violent…Très violent. Surtout lorsqu'on l'irritait au plus haut point. Et encore, le plus haut point ne devait être rien comparé au fait de laisser s'échapper un prisonnier de taille qu'il avait capturé lui-même.

Sai, lui, sourit sadiquement. Ce soir, il ne prendrait pas les coups. Se dirigeant vers l'armurerie, il se demanda soudain si les pierres de localisation prenaient en compte les anneaux dédiés aux _maohs_. Ils étaient plutôt rares, contrairement aux autres anneaux des prisonniers réguliers. De toute façon, il devait bien y avoir une pierre correspondante. Les hommes de l'armurerie étaient de vrais maniaques aux idées de génie. Ils sauraient bien retrouver un _maoh_ en escapade.

.

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Voici ma troisième histoire, **Ange Déchu**._

 _Cette histoire ne parle pas d'ange. Elle parle d' **une** **guerre** , et **des dommages collatéraux** qu'elle a entraîné, ainsi que de **ses origines et de l'époque la précédant** à travers les **flash-backs** (les passages en italique). Je mélange donc le présent et le passé pour savoir comment on en est __arrivé à la " **Grande Séparation** ". Il y a un autre but à cette histoire, mais je ne peux pas le révéler maintenant :P_

 ** _Je posterai dès que j'en aurai l'occasion !_**

 _En espérant que ce 1er chapitre vous a mis l'eau à la bouche et vous donne envie de lire la suite ! **Un commentaire ?**_

 _A la prochaine !_

 _PS: Si vous ne connaissez pas mes histoires précédentes, **Le Renard Et l'Assassin** et **Odd Doll** , passez sur mon profil et faites-vous plaisir ! :3_


	2. Ange Captif Sous Torture

**Ange Captif Sous Torture**

La légèreté des pas mal assurés soulevait la poussière dans le sombre couloir de la base avancée de l'ANBU. Le rythme irrégulier de la marche soulignait les pauses plus ou moins longues, alors que l'adolescent, anxieux et déjà essoufflé, tentait de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'endroit où il s'était trouvé quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait tenté de courir, puisant dans ses dernières forces et dans un moment de lucidité retrouvé. Il fallait fuir. Fuir face à l'ennemi. Fuir parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais les contenter et leur dire ce qu'ils voulaient. Fuir,… parce que personne ne viendrait le sauver. Lui ? Un _Maoh_ ? Traité comme une bête, un monstre de foire, un animal sauvage au combat ? Et qui s'inquiéterait de son sort ? Danzou, le maître suprême de la population de la Racine ? Cet homme froid et sans pitié qui n'avait pas hésité à le sacrifier comme de la chaire à canon sur le champ de bataille ?

Vêtu d'une simple tunique beige lui arrivant aux genoux, il pouvait clairement sentir le froid glacial de la nuit sur sa peau nue, s'infiltrant jusqu'aux os, le ralentissant davantage. Les mains agrippées au mur de pierre, toujours et encore cette même pierre grossière, polie par l'humidité et qui glissait sous ses paumes frêles. Il sentait sa longue natte fraîchement lavée frôler son dos au rythme de ses mouvements, tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. La peur de croiser quelqu'un, bien que l'heure soit tardive, le tenaillait. Il y avait bien des tours de gardes, et il ne serait pas chanceux tout le long de son trajet vers l'extérieur. De plus, il commençait déjà à fatiguer, ralentissant encore un peu le pas, alors que sa respiration haletante devenait un peu plus bruyante malgré ses efforts pour se faire le plus discret possible. Tout plutôt que de retourner en cellule. Et cet homme, cet homme aux yeux fous qu'il avait vu pendant ces jours terribles où il lui avait semblé mourir plusieurs fois tandis que sa chair se déchirait… Il pouvait très bien revenir. Et il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne tiendrait pas une fois de plus. Il ne savait déjà plus combien de jours et de nuits il avait pu passer dans cet endroit sordide. Ce traitement qu'il avait subi maintes fois l'achèverait, sûrement de désespoir, s'il venait à se répéter.

Tournant à l'angle, le visage du blond se décomposa. Même si ses pouvoirs étaient bridés par le lourd anneau qui lui enserrait la cheville, il sentait combien le bâtiment était gigantesque. De plus, il venait de tourner pour la énième fois dans une autre direction, se perdant peu à peu.

\- Non…souffla-t-il.

Le désespoir fit place à la rage, tandis qu'une larme unique glissait sur sa joue. Bien sur, l'ANBU était composé de braves guerriers, mais aussi de fins stratèges. Le bâtiment lui semblait tortueux car il avait été construit comme un vrai labyrinthe. Et ci cela avait été fait pour empêcher que des inconnus ne s'infiltrent facilement, ce soir, cela l'empêchait également de s'échapper. Pas sans savoir où il se trouvait. Pas sans pouvoir se guider grâce à la force mystique l'habitant. Il était condamné à errer dans ces couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'une sortie ne se présente à lui.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il se sentait perdu, et n'arrivait pas à assimiler son état à fleur de peau. Les larmes semblaient vouloir forcer le passage pour crier au désespoir à sa place. Il s'arrêta un moment, l'épaule contre le mur, pour reprendre son souffle. Ses mains vinrent serrer sa tunique en lin au niveau de son cœur. Il était épuisé. Sa vision se brouillait. L'eau qu'il avait avalée un peu plus tôt ne suffisait pas à lui rendre ses capacités physiques. L'évidence était là : il était faible, et perdu. Et la fuite devait être aussi sévèrement punie ici que dans les cachots de la Racine.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose ?

Soudain, le _maoh_ se crispa. Une voix. Il ne pouvait pas se faire prendre, pas maintenant. D'une démarche laborieuse, il se précipita dans un couloir avant de tomber sur des escaliers. Monter ? Mais il était au rez-de-chaussée, là où se trouvait, quelque part, la sortie. Les voix se rapprochèrent. Tentant de se faire un peu plus rapide, l'adolescent gravit les marches avant de disparaître au premier étage, dans l'obscurité profonde. La panique prit place dans son esprit. Il sentait de l'agitation autour de lui. Les voix des hommes qu'il avait entendues semblèrent inexorablement se rapprocher. Ils devaient l'avoir entendu et monté l'escalier à sa suite. Ils ne tarderaient pas à le découvrir et il ne pouvait pas être plus rapide. Il fallait qu'il se cache. Regardant à droite et à gauche pour tenter de repérer une alcôve ou un couloir peu emprunté, il finit par se résoudre à trouver une cachette parmi les salles de l'étage. Le temps manquait, et les voix, ainsi que la lumière d'un chandelier se dessinait au coin du couloir où il se trouvait pour l'instant.

Sa natte blonde vola lorsqu'il tourna brusquement dans une autre allée sur sa gauche, atterrissant sur son épaule droite. De la sueur coulait sur son front pâle, se mêlant avec les mèches dorées. Sa main rencontra une porte en bois. Tâtonnant, il arriva à la poignée, et la tourna légèrement, pour voir si la porte était ouverte, mais en vain. Il continua alors à chercher une porte qui n'ait pas été fermée pour pouvoir se réfugier dans la pièce. Au bout du couloir, la poignée ne fit aucune résistance, et il ouvrit lentement la porte, ne sachant pas si un grincement se ferait entendre. Pendant ce temps-là, les voix s'étaient multipliées dans les environs. Sa disparition avait du être remarquée. Il entra en vitesse quand une lumière passa devant le couloir où il se trouvait.

Le souffle court, il s'adossa à la porte en bois, la poignée encore en main derrière son dos, le menton relevé. Mais bientôt, lorsque son souffle se calma, il en distingua un autre, puis un deuxième. Rabaissant d'un coup le visage, il contempla la pièce. Une chambre. Quelqu'un devait dormir ici. Il n'était sûrement pas seul. Mais alors pourquoi la porte était-elle ouverte ?

\- Oh, un chaton égaré ! Quelle plaisante découverte !

Le _maoh_ se décala sur le côté, longeant le mur, pour tenter de distinguer grâce à la lumière de la lune filtrant dans la chambre la personne qui se trouvait face à lui. Descendant du lit, un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais lui descendant dans les reins, tout comme ses propres cheveux, le fixait avec un étrange sourire figé sur le visage. D'un pas félin, il s'approcha du blond qui sentit ses jambes trembler. La présence de cet autre adolescent ne le rassurait pas. Son aura menaçante l'oppressait de toute part.

\- Hm. J'aime beaucoup la couleur de tes cheveux. Tu n'es sûrement pas d'ici, murmura le brun à voix basse.

Il s'approcha du _maoh_ , qui, sous le coup de la fatigue, s'écroula à ses pieds. A moitié accroupis, dos calé contre le mur, il se contenta de se protéger le visage de ses mains. Il avait vraiment envie de pleurer, car l'impression que la folie s'insinuait en lui s'intensifiait. Le brun lui, s'approcha, dévoilant son visage aux très fins et plutôt féminins. Une lueur brilla dans ses sombres prunelles, avant que sa main ne s'avance vers son vis-à-vis. Le _maoh_ , lui, regardait ce bras s'avancer dans sa direction entre ses doigts croisés, sans parvenir à esquisser le moindre mouvement. D'un air gourmand, le brun abaissa son bras et plongea directement entre ces cuisses offertes à lui, alors qu'à cause de tremblements du blond, la tunique avait glissée de ses genoux collés ensembles. Le blond, sentant l'ANBU le toucher à cet endroit sursauta avant de le repousser en poussant un petit cri. Le brun le regarda hoqueter avant de tenter de se relever. Ne se départageant pas de son sourire, il l'aida brusquement à se remettre debout avant de plaquer sa main sur le torse prit de sursauts.

\- Hm, toi, tu dois être le _maoh_. Pleins de gens n'ont qu'une envie, te faire la peau. C'est un peu triste, je ne t'imaginais pas aussi mignon !

Il s'approcha un peu plus du visage du blond, lui soufflant dans l'oreille.

\- Tu sais quoi, tu me tentes vraiment bien. Que dirais-tu d'un marché entre nous deux ? Enfin, nous trois. Si tu pouvais dire que tu prêtais allégeance à Haku, c'est-à-dire moi, et Zabuza, mon capitaine, il y aurait moyen pour qu'on te protège de tout les gars renfrognés dehors…

Le dit Haku tendit l'oreille, percevant des voix au-dehors.

\- Surtout qu'ils ont l'air d'activement te chercher. Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, aussi craquante soit-elle, s'ils te mettent la main dessus. Si tu deviens notre esclave, tu n'auras rien à faire. Juste à nous laisser disposer de ton corps, n'est-ce-pas un bon marché?

\- Haku, mais qu'es-tu en train de faire ?

\- Oh, mon cher Capitaine vient de se réveiller. Ne vous ai-je pas déjà assez épuisé ?

Le _maoh_ regardât avec stupeur une autre ombre s'élever du lit. Derrière le jeune homme apparut un homme plus âgé, nettement plus viril, brun aux cheveux courts, et surtout la peau recouverte de cicatrices. Zabuza, capitaine effroyable et sanguinaire, se dressa de toute sa hauteur, arrivant derrière Haku qu'il prit par une épaule avant de le dévisager avec intérêt. Le blond se sentit mis à nu en quelques secondes par ces yeux vifs et sévères qui se posèrent sur lui.

\- Ces cheveux, et ces yeux surtout, souffla l'homme, étonné.

\- Hm. C'est le _maoh._ Il n'a pas l'air d'un assassin, mais je dois dire que son physique compense largement cette déception. Vous vouliez tester de nouvelles façons de vous amuser, non ? Et bien je pense avoir trouvé le partenaire idéal à nos ébat, confia malicieusement le jeune en se tournant vers son supérieur torse nu et plaqué contre son dos.

Le capitaine considéra Haku un moment, fixant sans expression le visage tout souriant de son second, comme un enfant qui voulait persuader ses parents de lui acheter un nouveau jouet. Puis son regard revint au blond, toujours tétanisé et n'osant esquisser le moindre mouvement. Un sourire démoniaque étira les lèvres de l'effrayant Zabuza.

\- Cela me semble être une excellente idée Haku. Je ne peux qu'acquiescer !

\- Vous me comblez ! s'exclama Haku, réellement enjoué. Alors c'est oui ? fit-il à l'adresse du _maoh_ qu'il tenait toujours contre le mur.

Mais le blond ne répondit pas, se retenant pour ne pas crier au secours en vain. Un bruit strident se fit entendre avant qu'il ne se recroqueville sur lui-même, gémissant de douleur. Haku le lâcha, se demandant d'où venait le bruit, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent ne se jette sur sa cheville. A côté des trois hommes, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, laissant passer cinq hommes, suivit par Sasuke Uchiha et son second, Sai. Zabuza regarda d'un air indifférent les nouveaux venus. Les cinq soldats lâchèrent un hoquet de stupeur face à la tenue peu conventionnelle des deux ANBU à moitié nus face à eux.

Mais le plus jeune, attrapant le _maoh_ à côté de lui, leur adressa un sourire charmeur avant de désigner son prisonnier.

\- Je suppose que vous venez récupérer ce jeune garçon que nous venons d'attraper dans ma chambre ?

\- C'est exact, confirma l'Uchiha, peu inquiété de la tenue des guerriers face à lui.

\- Oh ! Capitaine Uchiha, si jeune et pourtant si doué, siffla ironiquement Zabuza. Vous perdez vos prisonniers ? Quelle fâcheuse façon de vous en occuper. Et dire que beaucoup s'accordent à dire que vous êtes d'un sérieux à toute épreuve.

\- Capitaine Zabuza. Dites-moi, on ne vous a pas beaucoup vu que le champ de bataille cette fois-ci. Auriez-vous des choses plus importantes à faire que de défendre notre cause ? railla Sasuke, d'une voix glaciale.

\- Sachez bien que je fais tout pour aider notre maître votre père pour écraser nos ennemis. Mais peut-être a-t-on jugé que je n'avais pas besoin d'aller aux combats sans importance dans l'optique de me garder pour la bataille finale qui s'annonce… rétorqua le capitaine aux cicatrices, le visage clairement menaçant.

Sai, sachant que le capitaine qu'il craignait chaque jour de croiser au détour d'un couloir sous peine de se savoir observé comme un vulgaire bout de viande faisait référence au fait que Sasuke avait été beaucoup présent au front ces derniers temps alors que rien de spécial ne s'y était passé hormis leur cuisante défaite où il n'avait pas été présent, décida de prendre les choses en main. Il se racla la gorge, passant devant son maître avant de montrer le blond d'un signe de tête.

\- Vous ! Qu'est-ce-que vous attendez pour emmener le prisonnier ! Vous comptez rester là toute la nuit ? siffla-t-il d'une voix autoritaire à l'adresse des soldats.

Haku s'approcha pour livrer le dit prisonnier, lui soufflant à l'oreille de réfléchir à sa proposition avant que les hommes ne bougent finalement. Ils se précipitèrent et enchaînèrent le _maoh_ solidement avant de le traîner en dehors de la chambre. Sasuke adressa un regard entendu à son second, avant d'hocher légèrement la tête vers Zabuza et Haku en signe de salut. Il sortit de la pièce avec toute la prestance d'un Uchiha avant de fermer la porte un peu brusquement sachant très bien que ces deux vermines derrière lui souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

\- Ces pervers finit, lâcha-t-il enfin aux côtés de Sai. Ils devraient aller en séjour avec cet idiot d'Orochimaru pour se faire traiter psychologiquement.

\- Capitaine Uchiha…murmura Sai.

\- Maintenant, je vais aussi devoir veiller à ce qu'ils ne mettent pas la main sur lui.

Sasuke désigna le blond d'un geste de la main. Sai comprit sans plus de paroles ce que voulait dire son maître. Il était évident que les deux hommes avaient jeté leur dévolu sur le _maoh_ à la façon dont Haku souriait, comme satisfait d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle occupation.

.

.

Dans la chambre d'Haku, celui-ci s'était allongé aux côtés de son capitaine dans son large lit. Il plaça sa tête sur ses bras croisés avant de se plonger dans ses pensées, et plus précisément, ses souvenirs. Ses longs cheveux étalés autour de lui chatouillaient ses reins et ses épaules tandis qu'il se balançait doucement, comme bercé par une chanson que lui seul pouvait entendre.

.

 _Ses cheveux lâchés chatouillaient ses épaules en se balançant au gré de la brise qui soufflait. Le vent s'engouffrant dans les arbres faisait s'entrechoquer les mobiles de bambous produisant une douce musique. Des frissons parcouraient tout son corps alors qu'il tentait désespérément de lutter contre l'envie de crier. Il souffrait, et personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide. Ses yeux bougeaient à toute vitesse dans leurs orbites comme ne voulant pas voir la cruelle réalité en face._

 _Le froid avait envahit tout son corps jusqu'à l'os. Et pourtant, ce matin-là, ce n'était pas ce qui le faisait frissonner. Après tout, l'hiver était sa saison préférée, et la neige son alliée. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle abandonnée, recouvrant ses proches de son manteau immaculé alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ses pieds aussi étaient gelés, et avaient pris une teinte violette. La neige si blanche qu'il attendait chaque année avait perdu sa couleur aujourd'hui. Rosée par le sang qui s'y était mélangé, elle n'avait rien de pur et d'artistique._

 _Haku, maintenant jeune garçon, contemplait tout son clan, dévasté par une unité spéciale. Un corps unique avait été étendu à ses pieds avant d'être enlevé. Mais dans sa main, il tenait le bouton arraché par l'un de ses oncles à ce soldat qu'ils avaient dû réussir à tuer. Le signe de la Racine, cette unité secrète qui faisait sa loi, soi-disant pour maintenir la paix actuelle._

 _Des corps, tous bleus, tous mornes, tous entassés, tous se vidant de leur sang qui gelait aussitôt au contact extérieur. Un amas de personnes était regroupé devant lui, piégé dans la glace comme pour l'éternité._

 _\- P-Pourquoi… marmonna le garçon. Ne me laissez pas… Ne me laissez pas… Emmenez-moi avec vous… Papa, maman, grand frère… Prenez-moi à vos côtés…_

 _Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur sa mère, la bouche ouverte dans une grimace de terreur, les bras resserré autour du torse de l'aîné de ses fils dans la vaine tentative de le protéger de la lame impitoyable de ces assassins travaillant pour un gouvernement qui ne tenait plus en place. Haku ne savait pas ce que sa famille avait fait, ce qui avait déplut. Ils n'étaient que des bourgeois, travaillant à leurs heures perdues dans le commerce de poisson, parcourant les mers, ne restant sur terre que pour faire profiter de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Les seuls guerriers de sa famille ne sortaient jamais de la demeure principale._

 _\- Pourquoi… souffla une dernière fois le brun._

 _\- Il n'y a aucune explication…lui répondit une voix derrière lui._

 _Haku se retourna lentement, le visage hagard. Devant lui, un homme habillé d'un large pantalon et d'une écharpe qui recouvrait sa veste le regardait. Ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs signifiaient clairement que lui aussi venait d'une famille aisée. Pourtant, lui qui était si pâle se surprit à constater que l'homme devant lui avait le teint légèrement basané._

 _\- Tu peux m'appeler Zabuza._

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Haku en s'approchant, nullement effrayé._

 _\- Oh, juste un bourgeois déchu dont la Racine a effacé le nom à jamais de la surface de cette planète._

 _\- Vous… Vous a-t-on pris à vous aussi votre famille ?_

 _\- Mon oncle, ma tante et quelques cousins. Nous n'étions plus tellement nombreux, mais il semblerait que ça ait été trop quand même._

 _\- Pourquoi êtes-vous vivant, alors ? le questionna le garçon._

 _\- Sûrement comme toi. Parce que le destin l'a voulu. Peut-être que je pourrais te raconter cette histoire si tu viens avec moi. Il y a beaucoup trop de neige ici… proposa Zabuza._

 _\- Hm._

 _Haku s'avança alors encore un peu, et tendit ses bras vers cet homme sorti de nulle part, le tirant de la contemplation de la triste fin de sa lignée. Le grand brun sembla comprendre le message, et le souleva du sol, soulevant le garçon comme une princesse, libérant ses pieds de la neige qui les avaient glacés. Dans les bras de cet homme puissant qui avait tout perdu, comme lui, l'orphelin tourna sa tête vers celle de son sauveur alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Lentement, Zabuza pencha la tête, et embrassa avec douceur ces lèvres innocentes et mélancoliques qui lui étaient offertes. Le garçon ne protesta pas, mais lui lança un regard qui demandait une explication à cet acte._

 _\- Une guerre ne va pas tarder à débuter. Prend cela comme mon envie de te réconforter. Nos familles n'étaient que le début d'une terrible lignée de morts._

 _\- Une guerre… ?_

 _\- Hm. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je te protègerai, et je tuerai tous ceux qui voudront te nuire._

 _\- Tu ne mourras pas ? Vivras-tu toujours auprès de moi ?_

 _\- Evidemment. Je ne pourrais pas laisser un jeune homme aussi séduisant vivre sans moi._

 _Le guerrier rit avant de faire demi-tour, s'enfonçant dans le paysage immaculé jusqu'à ce que le brouillard n'efface sa vision, laissant derrière lui les vestiges d'une noble famille. Les mobiles de bambous s'agitèrent une dernière fois, faisant résonner la voix des âmes quittant la terre avant de se taire à jamais._

 _._

 _._

La matinée était plutôt fraîche, et les étroites fenêtres de la chambre ne laissaient filtrer presqu'aucune lumière, à cause de la buée à leur surface. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Sasuke Uchiha. Un mauvais pressentiment le guettait depuis qu'il était rentré de la guerre. De plus, il était encore irrité par les évènements de la veille. Le duo des deux jeunes gens sans famille lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Ils les savaient dangereux, mais surtout, il connaissait leur amusement à pourrir la vie d'autrui. Ce n'était pas le moment de les avoir dans le passage, surtout avec cette histoire de _maoh_ dont il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Il noua sa tunique, avant de faire glisser le long de son bras la manche de sa veste militaire noire. Toujours appliqué et pleins de grâce dans ce qu'il entreprenait, il exigeait de lui-même une tenue impeccable. Les habitudes dues à son éducation de partaient pas, même en temps de guerre où les hommes avaient abandonné leurs conventions pour la barbarie et le ressentiment. En nouant une épaisse écharpe de laine autour de son cou, il se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé, lui tombant sur le front et encadrant son visage jusqu'au menton. Il passa la main dedans, replaçant quelques mèches, afin de n'avoir pas l'air trop tombé du lit.

\- Tch.

Le souvenir de cet idiot de garde qui avait frappé un peu plus tôt à sa porte le mit de mauvaise humeur. Il n'était pas le genre à se lever particulièrement tard, mais l'heure à laquelle on avait frappé, lui annonçant qu'il recevrait la visite du second Kotetsu l'avait irrité au plus haut point. Contrarié, il s'était levé de mauvaise humeur, une fois encore, se demandant pourquoi on osait le déranger de la sorte. Pourtant, Kotetsu n'était pas homme à se déplacer pour rien. Sasuke pria intérieurement que ce ne soit pas encore son prisonnier en cavale qui amène Kotetsu.

L'Uchiha eut tout juste le temps de passer son _katana_ engravé à sa ceinture avant de finalement entendre quelqu'un frapper avec hésitation à sa porte. Il sortit de sa salle d'eau avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de ses appartements privés. Sans surprise, il vit Kotetsu qui affichait le même air penaud que d'ordinaire. Pourtant, il lui sembla que son ami avait l'air lui aussi de n'avoir pas eu son compte de sommeil. Il l'interrogea du regard avant de lui faire signe d'entrer de la main.

\- Capitaine Uchiha…

\- Sasuke.

\- Ah désolé ! J'oublie parfois que nous ne sommes pas toujours entourés de soldats. Hm, je m'excuse de t'avoir réveillé comme on m'a réveillé il y a quelques instants. Je crois que personne n'osait s'adresser directement à toi.

\- Hn.

\- Un ordre est tombé ce matin. Un peu trop tôt, certes, mais son importance le justifie. Un traité a été signé avec l'ennemi. Nous avons quelques mois à notre disposition, avant que la sentence ne tombe. Nous reprendrons le combat après nous être convenablement préparé. Nos deux camps on besoin de se reconstruire…

\- Et ?

\- Et c'est pourquoi seuls les stratèges vont rester au bastion. Nous sommes sensé partir aujourd'hui. Nous rentrons à la maison ! annonça Kotetsu avec un doux sourire.

Sasuke imagina sans peine qu'il avait hâte de retrouver sa toute jeune fiancée, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et attendant désespérément la présence de l'homme de sa vie. Il inclina la tête pour lui dire qu'il partageait sa joie, faute de pouvoir être plus démonstratif. Le brun l'en remercia de la même façon et le regarda en souriant, avant de brusquement reprendre un air sérieux.

\- Oh et… Ils te collent le _maoh_ sur le dos. Je suis navré.

\- C'était un choix logique. Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à le ramener avec moi au manoir.

\- Effectivement. Bien, je vais me préparer. Si cette petite furie te donne du fil à retordre, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

\- Tu doutes de ma capacité à maîtriser le _maoh_ ?

\- Bien sûr que non. J'essayais juste de te dire que je compatissais, expliqua en riant Kotetsu.

Il salua l'Uchiha d'un signe de la main avant de s'en aller. Sasuke le voyait déjà filer dans sa chambre et faire ses bagages en vitesse afin de rejoindre sa douce et belle fiancée. Lui rentrerait juste dans la maison familiale, inoccupée à en juger par l'emploi-du-temps surchargé de son frère.

Marchant d'un pas traînant, il regarda en biais les hommes se précipiter autour de lui, trop heureux de quitter le bastion humide et morne pour rejoindre les riches demeures qui avaient été laissées à leur triste sort, parfois sans personne à l'intérieur à cause de ces batailles qui mobilisaient toute la population. Même Sai, lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre sans même prévenir, faisait ses bagages à la hâte en sifflotant d'un air joyeux.

\- Oh, Capitaine ! Je pense que je vais pouvoir de nouveau m'occuper des jardins de votre demeure ! Avez-vous déjà terminé vos bagages ? Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous, vous êtes si organisé.

\- Je ne les ait pas commencé, rectifia simplement l'Uchiha en balayant la pièce du regard.

Le jeune apprenti avait déjà tout rangé, laissant sa chambre, assez petite en raison de son grade, totalement dénudé d'objet personnel, comme au premier jour. Sai semblait quitter l'endroit sans aucun regret. Effectivement, Sasuke avait noté son engouement pour l'art floral et sa passion pour le jardinage. Une passion surprenante, mais qui reflétait l'esprit créatif de son second. Tout comme sa calligraphie raffinée, il savait faire de simples fleurs des champs un ornement magnifique et unique.

Sasuke s'approcha et s'assit sur une chaise près de la fenêtre. En tentant de distinguer l'extérieur, il fronça légèrement les sourcils, accentuant son visage autoritaire.

\- Capitaine ? demanda Sai, perplexe.

\- Nous emmenons le _maoh_.

\- Vraiment ? Je veux dire, comment ? Mais il ne me semble pas que nous ayons des cellules au manoir. Comment ferions-nous pour le garder prisonnier ?

\- Une chambre fermée à clé je suppose…

\- Dois-je aller le chercher ?

\- Hm. Une voiture devrait arriver dans peu de temps.

\- Et nous monterons à cheval à côté ? demanda Sai, angoissé.

Sasuke détourna le regard, délaissant le ciel grisâtre, pour se tourner vers son apprenti qui se tortillait les doigts, signe d'anxiété de sa part. Il le dévisagea, accentuant son malaise, avant d'expirer bruyamment.

\- Nous ferons le trajet avec lui. Il suffit de lui donner des sédatifs.

\- … Bien. Je… vais le chercher.

\- Hn.

Ils partirent après avoir salué quelques amis en milieu de matinée. Le trajet était plutôt long, et ils arrivèrent seulement en fin d'après-midi aux alentours des demeures de l'Est, qui regroupaient les familles de nobles, contrairement aux demeures de l'Ouest qui regroupaient les familles de bourgeois. La forêt dense laissait maintenant place à quelques champs et plaines.

Dans la voiture qui les conduisait, menée par quatre chevaux noirs caractéristiques des nobles familles, Sasuke lisait un livre tandis que Sai regardait d'une mine perplexe le paysage.

\- Il fait si sombre…

Il vit les arbres se balancer plutôt violemment de droite à gauche. Le vent soufflait très fort, les ballotant quelque peu, mais toujours moins que le cocher. Une bruine tombait depuis quelques minutes, et les nuages noirs semblaient s'amonceler exponentiellement au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le temps était tout simplement menaçant. Menaçant, mais dans un sens inattendu. Comme si le ciel avait eu ses émotions. On aurait dit qu'une tempête s'apprêter à éclater.

Sasuke avait réagi à la remarque de Sai, et referma délicatement son ouvrage avant de lui aussi tourner son regard vers l'extérieur. Effectivement, une tempête s'annonçait. Du brouillard commençait même à se former sur le sol en réaction à l'humidité de l'air.

\- Hm. C'est un peu trop soudain… nota-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son apprenti.

Sai soupira de désespoir. S'il ne pouvait pas sortir, cela voulait aussi dire qu'une fois au manoir, il ne pourrait même pas s'occuper d'emblée des fleurs qui poussaient en cette saison. Son regard las se posa sur l'être recroquevillé sur la banquette en face de celle où lui et son maître étaient actuellement assis. Le _maoh_ , en position fœtale, semblait éteint, effet de la drogue qui lui avait été injecté pour qu'il se « tienne tranquille ». Les bras ballant dans le vide, ses jambes légèrement tremblantes, et son regard sans vie caché par ses paupières mi-closes, l'apprenti trouvait son ennemi un peu pathétique ainsi. D'ailleurs, depuis le début, il n'avait jamais eu l'air d'autre chose qu'une loque, usée par des interrogatoires musclés. Cela relevait encore du miracle dans son esprit qu'il ait pu tromper le garde et s'enfuir. A peine l'avait-on remit dans sa cellule qu'il s'était affalé sur le sol, épuisé, et l'air totalement abattu.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, atteignant la lourde porte en bois du mur extérieur de la demeure, Sai fut chargé de s'occuper du prisonnier. Il dut l'emmener dans une chambre située à côté de la sienne. Forcément, il n'aurait pas pu l'installer dans les chambres réservées à la famille Uchiha et à leurs plus grands visiteurs. Ainsi, au bout du couloir se trouvaient des chambres d'amis secondaires, dont une qu'il avait investi à son arrivée.

\- Bon, voilà ta chambre.

Sai amena le blond dans une chambre plutôt sombre, accueillant un large lit à baldaquin entouré d'épaisses tentures vert émeraude. Une console au bout du lit permettait de poser un chandelier ainsi qu'un récipient que le brun se chargea de remplir d'eau après avoir déposé le prisonnier encore à moitié conscient sur le lit. Il alla ensuite chercher des vêtements nouveaux pour remplacer la fine tunique beige qu'il avait portée jusqu'à présent.

\- Hm, tu n'as pas intérêt à bouger, prévint-il.

Le _maoh_ leva son regard ensommeillé vers lui, l'air morne et qui laissait dire « comme si je pouvais faire le moindres mouvement ». Sai enleva sans problème la tunique, dévoilant le corps nu et encore strié du blond avant de lui enfiler un pantalon noir et une chemise du même vert émeraude que la parure du lit. Assit à côté du corps allongé, il refermait les boutons quand il se fit la remarque que ces simples vêtements, pourtant de qualité, donnait un air noble au blond. Celui-ci avait laissé sa tête échouer du côté inverse de celui où se trouvait Sai. Il regardait par la fenêtre le ciel sombre de ses yeux brillants. Un sanglot unique se fit entendre, avant qu'une pluie torrentielle ne s'abatte au-dehors. Le second, un peu surpris, regarda la pluie couler sur les vitraux de la fenêtre, avant de couler un regard au _maoh_. Quelque chose lui disait que le temps épouvantable d'aujourd'hui n'était pas une simple coïncidence.

\- As-tu finis de l'habiller ?

La voix de Sasuke retentit dans la pièce, tirant Sai de ses pensées. Il délaissa la chemise du blond où était resté sa main avant de se tourner vers son maître et d'acquiescer. L'Uchiha vint enchaîner le _maoh_ d'une chaîne d'argent reliant son anneau à la cheville à un crochet vissé dans l'un des quatre poteaux massifs sculptés du lit. Puis, lui et son apprenti sortirent de la pièce, se préparant à aller dîner. Par chance, les domestiques des Uchiha n'étaient pas sollicités à la bataille et étaient tous présent pour leur assurer une restauration comme ils n'en avaient pas eu depuis longtemps.

.

.

Dans la soirée, Sasuke appela à nouveau Sai. Celui-ci arriva, les yeux ensommeillés, mais toujours à l'écoute de son maître. Il entra dans sa chambre quand celui-ci le lui autorisa avant de découvrir le capitaine attablé à un bureau recouvert de documents militaires. Avec assiduité, Sasuke Uchiha suivait tous les avancements dans les prochaines stratégies qui seraient mises en œuvre, ainsi que les directives de son père, le grand Fugaku Uchiha.

\- Les gens de cette maison sont des incapables et des trouillards. J'aimerais que tu te charges de nourrir notre prisonnier.

\- Bien. Votre frère rentre-t-il bientôt ?

\- Aucune idée. J'imagine, oui. Tu viendras me voir demain matin afin que je te montre ce qui est en train de se préparer. Tu peux disposer.

\- Merci.

Sai partit, un sourire aux lèvres. L'Uchiha avait beau être sévère, violent, irascible et facilement contrarié, il savait que derrière cette simple phrase il lui montrait sa reconnaissance pour ses efforts. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais eu le droit de consulter les documents officiels, et se contentaient de rapports assez vagues distribués à tous les apprentis comme lui. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où la guerre ne faisait que commencer, et où il appelait encore son maître Sasuke, comme un égal. Cette période si lointaine aux couleurs chatoyantes avait disparu dans le sang et parmi les cadavres qui avaient durci le caractère du plus jeune des Uchiha.

Il partit à la cuisine chercher de quoi restaurer le _maoh_ , soupirant devant l'air tremblant de la cuisinière qui avait refusé de le nourrir elle-même.

\- Vous devriez faire attention ! s'exclama-t-elle, le ton alarmant. Ces bêtes-là peuvent lancer des malédictions !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, déclara Sai en souriant. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être si terrible, du moins plus terrible que ce que nous vivons tous en ce moment.

\- Faites attention quand même… Ils sont maudits, barbares et sadiques.

\- C'est ce qu'on dit oui… Mais vous ne l'avez pas vu.

Le jeune brun rit devant l'air éhonté de la cuisinière qui lui tendit une assiette de ragoût de viande ainsi que de l'eau glacée, sensée rendre les prisonniers plus dociles.

De retour au bout du couloir, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre du _maoh_ à l'aide d'une clé. Avec surprise, il vit que celui-ci s'était levé du lit pour admirer les flammes du chandelier, seule source de lumière puisque les rideaux avaient été tirés. Une lumière orangée illuminait son visage jeune, soulignant une fois encore sa pâleur, alors que ses mains, posées sur la console, le maintenaient difficilement debout grâce à la force de ses bras. A l'entrée de Sai dans la chambre, il releva la tête et prit un air sérieux, avant de s'assoir sur le lit, en continuant de le fixer.

\- J'espère que tu as faim ce soir. Ce n'est pas de la nourriture de bas étage qu'on te sert.

\- …

\- Ravi de voir ton enthousiasme, soupira Sai.

Il déposa l'eau et le bol de ragoût sur la table de nuit à côté du lit. Le silence prit possession de la pièce. Le blond considéra son assiette, avant d'inspirer profondément. Une grimace de dégoût se peint sur sa figure, alors qu'il ferma les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Rabattant ses jambes contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse poser son menton sur ses genoux, il se contenta de regarder tristement le bout de ses pieds nus. L'apprenti, abasourdi par un tel comportement face à probablement le meilleur ragoût existant au monde, fronça les sourcils de colères en voyant le blond finalement se mettre à quatre pattes pour se retourner et se coucher sur le côté, lui tournant royalement le dos.

\- Tu commences vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs ! explosa-t-il.

Le prisonnier leva la tête pour regarder en sa direction quand il vit le brun se jeter sur lui pour lui saisir les épaules. Il le tira vers le côté du lit où il se trouvait afin de le remettre face à son assiette.

\- Tu ne vas pas non plus me forcer à te donner à manger, si ?

Le blond tenta de se dégager de l'emprise du brun qui lui tenait fermement l'épaule, prêt à le nourrir de force en plongeant une cuillère dans le ragoût. La panique prit place sur son visage lorsqu'il vit la cuillère approcher de sa bouche. D'un geste nerveux, il se décala sur le côté, frappant au visage d'une claque monumental l'apprenti alors que sa jambe enchaînée avait repoussé son bras, faisant s'étaler la cuillère et son contenu au sol.

Sai, les yeux grands écarquillés, se prit la joue, celle-ci brûlante et rouge, et dévisagea le blond au regard plein d'appréhension. Il siffla de colère avant de s'approcher de lui. Le _maoh_ , par réflexe, le poussa de toutes ses forces en arrière. L'attaque soudaine propulsa l'apprenti en arrière avec une force phénoménale. Il atterrit sur son fessier, encore plus choqué. Le prisonnier, à genoux au bord du lit, se cramponnait fermement à la couverture, regardant le brun choir à ses pieds. A ce moment-là, le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant retentit.

En une seconde, le visage du blond se transforma, montrant non plus de la panique mais une terreur sans nom, avant que le visage de Sai ne prenne le même chemin lorsqu'il regarda derrière son épaule. Avec tout ce raffut, Sasuke était venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Trônant de toute sa hauteur à l'embrasure de la porte, il regardait hautainement les deux jeunes gens, le visage fermé et courroucé.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Sai ouvrit la bouche, mais son maître ne sembla pas disposé à écouter son explication. Esquissant de larges pas, il se dirigea avec prestance jusqu'au lit, dépassant son second sans lui accorder un regard avant d'empoigner violemment le _maoh_ par les cheveux, défaisant sa longue tresse. Sans effort, il le jeta au sol avec la même violence, avant de lui plaquer la tête au sol de son pied. S'accroupissant au niveau du blond, il regarda les yeux bleus humides de larmes mais reflétant aussi de la colère avant d'aborder un sourire inquiétant.

\- Si tu penses pouvoir faire des tiennes ici, tu te trompes. Je vais te faire regretter la cellule dans laquelle tu devais moisir.

Sai vit alors son maître se défouler sur le blond, le frappant sans relâche pendant d'interminables minutes. Le _maoh_ ne put que crier sous les coups jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne s'épuise, suppliant du regard l'apprenti qu'il avait repoussé quelques temps avant. Mais le second ne bougea pas, restant misérablement au sol, témoin de la rage de son maître qui martelait le corps sous lui de coups. Il apercevait quelques tâches de sang se dessiner, à la commissure des lèvres et sur les mains abîmées. Même si lui aussi avait déjà subit la mauvaise humeur de l'Uchiha, le spectacle qu'il lui offrait ce soir était terrifiant. Il s'acharnait réellement sur sa victime, comme aurait voulu le faire n'importe quel soldat du bastion qu'ils avaient quitté. Son maître possédait une force effroyable. Quand le bruit de la chaîne tintant sur le sol s'arrêta, Sai reprit conscience. Ses yeux perdus dans le vague de la scène se reconnectèrent à la réalité. Il se releva lentement, le regard toujours fixé sur le corps à terre. Le _maoh_ était dans un piteux état. Même si les bleus qui commençaient à se former à la surface de son épiderme ne resteraient pas aussi longtemps que s'il avait été humain, Sai eut presque mal pour lui.

\- Bien, maintenant je suis sûr que tu ne tenteras pas à nouveau de frapper mon Second.

Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas là et prit le prisonnier par le cou. Ramassant la cuillère à terre, il la replongea dans l'assiette, et força le _maoh_ à manger, lui bloquant la respiration à chaque bouchée. Le blond suffoquait à chaque fois, attendant le dernier moment avant d'avaler, les yeux remplis d'une désespérance sans fin. D'une mine dégoûtée, l'Uchiha laissa le corps mou tomber au sol lorsqu'il eut fini. D'un regard menaçant, il se tourna vers un Sai dépité.

\- Tu nettoies tout l'étage, maintenant.

Sans plus de paroles, il sortit en claquant la porte, laissant son apprenti sonné. Regardant à nouveau le corps gisant à terre, il se surprit à sentir des larmes couler sur ses joues. Alors c'était sa punition ? Nettoyer le long couloir avant de pouvoir enfin se reposer ?

\- C'est ridicule, marmonna-t-il.

Il s'était attendu à avoir son lot, mais le _maoh_ avait tout prit à sa place. Et encore, il avait mangé bien plus de coups que lui d'ordinaire. Lui n'aurait sûrement pas eu la force de rester conscient après un traitement pareil. Il ne comprenait pas comment Sasuke avait pu devenir sans pitié et violent à ce point. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, dans cette guerre, il avait maintenant l'impression d'être du mauvais côté. Il était la victime, mais il en voyait tant d'autres, sans qu'elles n'aient ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs.

Un sanglot le tira de son triste bilan sur ces dernières années. Effondré, le blond laissa ses nerfs lâcher et pleura de tout son corps, les poings tellement serrés de frustration que ses ongles avaient abîmée la peau tendre, laissant de petites tâches de sang se former. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Sai voyait le _maoh_ , le visage détruit, en position fœtale. Il fit un pas dans sa direction avant de se raviser. Après tout, il devait nettoyer le couloir, et ne surtout pas s'occuper du prisonnier. Il essuya ses propres larmes avant de partir à son tour.

.

.

Malgré sa bonne volonté à ne surtout pas penser au prisonnier, Sai se rendit compte de son air perdu dans les nuages lorsqu'il passa la serpillère sur le sol en marbre du couloir richement décoré. Lorsqu'il s'appliqua à nettoyer les sculptures, ses gestes robotiques lui firent comprendre qu'il ne regardait même pas ce qu'il faisait. Devant lui, le corps du blond étendu au sol demeurait. Il passa plus de deux heures à nettoyer le couloir. Exténué, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Enfin, lui semblait-il, puisqu'il arriva finalement devant la porte de la chambre du _maoh_. Il voyait encore la mince lumière du chandelier filtrer sous la porte. Sai eu un haussement d'épaule avant d'entrer.

Dans la chambre, le blond n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, trop faible pour se hisser sur le lit. Sai avança à pas de loups, mais aucun mouvement ne se fit sentir de la part du prisonnier qui resta figé dans sa position. Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il remarqua que ses yeux étaient encore ouverts. Sai soupira, avant de le prendre par les aisselles pour le remettre sur le lit. Le blond n'était pas bien lourd, comme l'avais fait remarquer le second Kotetsu. Il ouvrit la chemise qu'il avait boutonnée plus tôt et alla dans la pièce d'eau attachée à la chambre. Il en revint avec une pommade qui sentait fort les plantes médicinales et en étala sur les hématomes du _maoh_ , séchant aussi le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres qu'il avait abîmé lui-même en les mordants pour étouffer des cris de douleurs. Il sentit bientôt la main du blond se poser sur son bras qui séchait ce sang. Un peu perdu, il plongea dans le regard azur qui lui demandait pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Sai ferma les yeux un moment.

\- Tu sais, au début… J'étais heureux qu'il soit furieux contre toi. Il est devenu tellement colérique et orgueilleux. Ca me faisait du bien que ce soit toi qu'il veuille maltraiter, que ce soit toi qui prennes les coups…

L'adolescent le regarda avec plus d'incompréhension encore. Le brun fondit alors sur son torse, l'enserrant de toutes ses forces alors que les larmes commençaient à dévaler ses joues. Ses jambes entremêlées avec celles du blond tremblèrent un peu à cause de ses sanglots. Automatiquement, le _maoh_ força ses bras à se poser dans le dos de l'apprenti, remontant une main jusqu'aux cheveux soyeux qu'il caressa doucement. Sai sanglota un moment, avant de parler d'une voix étouffée.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui a changé. Tout le monde devient fou. C'est comme si cette guerre qui nous avait blessé nous rendait barbares, commettant les mêmes actes qui nous avaient fait de la peine… Tout est horrible… Je voulais… Je voulais juste que tout redevienne comme avant, que les coupables soient punis. Mais plus rien n'a de sens…

Il resserra encore un peu son emprise sur le corps fin du blond.

\- Sasuke n'était pas comme ça. A l'époque où je l'appelais encore par son prénom… Il m'a sauvé tu sais… Il était si gentil, même écrasé sous le poids de ses responsabilités. Mais depuis qu'il est devenu Capitaine, il n'est plus du tout le même… Il me manque… Le vrai Sasuke…

Sai se sentait bien, dans ces bras protecteurs qui lui rendaient son étreinte. Il se laissa un moment reposer de tout son poids contre le torse se soulevant paisiblement, profitant de cette main réconfortante plongée dans ses cheveux. De curieux souvenirs remontèrent à la surface à travers ces sensations.

\- Tu sais, reprit-il d'une petite voix. Plus le temps passe, et plus tu me fais penser à une personne que j'ai connue... Elle était douce, comme toi. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup…

Sai renifla avant de poursuivre.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir pu souhaiter que Sasuke te fasse du mal… Je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as enduré… Je n'arrive même pas à croire que tu aies pu faire du mal autour de toi…

Un soupire triste franchit les lèvres du blond. Sai se releva, ôtant son poids de sur le blond, se séparant de cette étreinte si bienfaitrice. Il regarda le prisonnier, s'agenouillant à côté de lui sur le lit.

\- Tu as vraiment tué ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Le blond détourna le regard et hocha positivement de la tête.

\- Les _maoh_ n'ont-ils pas de nom ? N'êtes vous que des êtres craints et sanguinaires ? Des sans-noms redoutés et terrifiant ?

Cette fois-ci, le prisonnier hocha négativement de la tête. Sa main vint prendre la manche de la chemise de Sai, tirant un peu pour lui faire comprendre de se pencher en avant. Ce dernier s'exécuta, avant de tendre l'oreille.

\- Naruto… Je m'appelle Naruto, murmura le _maoh_.

La voix chaude, enrouée et mélancolique fit frissonner Sai qui se redressa pour dévisager le blond. Mais celui-ci, épuisé, dormait déjà, les sourcils froncés, comme soucieux. L'apprenti ne put que le laisser se reposer avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre.

.

* * *

 _Hey !_

 _Voici le second chapitre d' **Ange Déchu** ! Si vous ne me connaissez pas déjà, ceci est ma 3ème histoire, après **Le Renard et l'Assassin** , et **Odd Doll**. Alors si vous avez le temps pour des histoires déjà terminées, n'hésitez pas ;)_

 _Les chapitres de cette histoire sont plus long , en comparaison. Je pense que c'est en partie la présence des **flash-backs** qui rallongent le tout. Que pensez-vous de ces retours en arrière dans le passé des personnages principaux ? ( J'aime beaucoup beaucoup le duo Haku et Zabuza, c'est probablement à partir de ce moment que j'ai vraiment aimé l'histoire de Naruto)_

 ** _Un commentaire ? Une question ?_**

 _A la prochaine ! :3_


	3. Les Racines Prolifèrent Sous Terre

**Les Racines Prolifèrent Sous Terre**

Une brise légère soufflait quelques feuilles jaunies sur son passage. Le bruissement de ces mêmes feuilles faisait s'envoler quelques oiseaux vers le ciel quelque peu grisâtre, alors que la lumière transperçait les nuages au loin. Et au centre de ce halo de lumière, à quelques kilomètres à peine de ces arbres solitaire, se dressait Kouhou. Kouhou, village touché par la lumière, et qui se veut ville principale de la Racine, telle une capitale, alors que la taille ne le prouve pas vraiment. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, c'est une fourmilière grouillante de gens qui se pressent au détour de rues trop étroites pour leur nombre. Des gens simples, sans prétention, et qu'on voudrait croire populaires, folkloriques. Mais il suffit de se rendre parmi les maisons dégradées par le temps et les saisons trop dures. Une ville récente, crée de toute pièce, et rapidement, afin d'entrer directement en action, sans s'attarder sur les détails ni les finitions.

Un marché immense se trouve au cœur de cet endroit, accueillant les gens qui se pressent pour se ravitailler le sourire aux lèvres sur des visages fatigués, un peu pâle, et remplis d'un naïf espoir. Dans les ruelles défoncées, les racines des quelques arbres placés là pour donner un semblant de verdure sortent du sol, déformant les pavés, gênant les passant affolés. Kouhou est en effervescence, et sa population se moue d'un seul mouvement, central, pour avoir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour le dîner. Il faut fêter l'évènement. La Racine a tenu ses promesses, et a allégé leur calvaire. Pour l'instant. Danzou, et ses hommes vaillants, ont obtenu une courte trêve. L'homme puissant et charismatique est apparu en publique la veille, leur annonçant que leur armée serait assez forte pour gagner l'ultime bataille. Les gens savent que la dernière confrontation été fatale pour les deux camps, emportant huit-cent hommes de la Racine.

A cette pensée, des hommes froncent les sourcils de fierté.

\- Ces chiens sont p'têt' mieux armés, ils ne restent que des incapables. J'savais qu'on allait les avoir ! lance d'une voix enjouée un garçon, le poing levé.

Il est vêtu de noir, tout comme sa sœur, ses vêtements tirant plus sur le gris chiné. Un sac rempli dans les bras, ils parcourent le chemin qui mène à la sortie de la ville, évitant sans même regarder le sol les racines qui sèment leur trajet d'embûches. Question d'habitude. Après tout, c'est comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu là. Les saisons passent, et l'ancien temps s'efface des mémoires, ne laissant place qu'à cette guerre sordide où l'oppression de l'ennemi leur a coûté beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes.

\- Oui, 'pa et 'man seraient fiers de notre victoire, déclare la jeune fille.

\- Hm, ils sont pas morts en vain. Nous vaincront, c'est sûr, renchérit le garçon.

La fille sourit à pleines dents, dévoilant de petites fossettes qui, avec ses cheveux blonds foncés, lui donnent un air enfantin. Ses yeux se plissent de contentement, masquant partiellement des iris d'un vert foncé, qui semble être marron de loin tant la nuance est subtile. Son frère aborde le même regard, mais ses yeux, eux, paraissent presque noirs, faisant disparaître cette lueur émeraude. Il s'est fait un tatouage tribal sur le visage, couvrant ses joues d'une peinture rose foncée qui lui donne un air guerrier.

Ils marchent côte à côte, comme toujours. On voit tout de suite qu'ils ne se séparent jamais. Leurs pas rapides les mènent en quelques minutes à la périphérie de la ville, sans jamais passer par les rues les plus empruntées. Ils connaissent l'endroit comme leur poche. Après tout, les enfants aiment fouiner partout. Ce faisant, pratiquement tous les adolescents ici connaissent mieux les lieux que les adultes, trop perturbés par la guerre pour faire attention à leur vie en dehors du champ de bataille.

La blonde prend la main de son frère, l'obligeant tout comme elle à ne tenir son colis rempli de mets d'une seule main. Par ce geste, il sait qu'elle lui montre son inquiétude. Après tout, si cette bataille finale ne résolvait pas la guerre, il aurait l'âge d'aller combattre. Il savait que cela avait été plus dur pour elle, et qu'elle ne pourrait tenir en perdant quelqu'un d'autre. Cette promesse de la fin de cette situation harassante qui les avait vidé de leur vie était le dernier espoir, la dernière lueur avant que leur monde ne sombre dans les ténèbres.

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent, un peu plus tard, sur un terrain à l'écart de Kouhou, la ville oppressante et rassurante, la ville de tous les maux et de tous les soins. Kankuro installa un drap au sol, pour accueillir les mets qu'il déversa en retournant son sac.

\- Fait un peu attention ! T'vas tout abîmer, espèce de sale barbare ! beugla la blonde.

\- Hana et Kiba arrivent.

Temari leva la tête, apercevant la silhouette de ses amis au loin. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne lève le bras pour les saluer de loin. Ses amis répondirent, en s'approchant, eux aussi parés d'un sourire qui n'avait pas éclos sur leurs visages trop graves depuis bien longtemps.

\- Mais… Change pas de sujet !

\- Va les accueillir au lieu de m'embêter ! râla le frère aîné.

Un gros soupir sortit des lèvres de la blonde qui finit par s'exécuter. Son ami, qui arborait lui aussi des tatouages tribaux d'un rouge sang plus que réaliste, fut le premier à atteindre l'endroit, prenant dans ses bras la blonde. Ses yeux sauvages et ses cheveux ébouriffés montrait clairement son appartenant au clan des maîtres chiens. Sa grande sœur était son portrait crachés, la finesse de ses trais et de ses formes en plus, bien qu'elle se soit déjà montré bien plus bestiale que son frère. Tous les trois s'assirent et rejoignirent Kankuro dans la préparation de leur petit repas de fête. Ils tenaient à faire ça entre eux, avant de devoir le fêter à la maison, sans parents, seuls dans des demeures délabrées qu'ils ne savaient pas entretenir.

\- Danzou a été époustouflant ! commença Hana, en gonflant son torse. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y aura aucun problème. Et puis de toute façon, je suis bien contente d'avoir été congédiée de la bataille. Cette petite chasse à l'information commençait à me lasser. Il n'y a rien à savoir sur ces tyrans à part que la richesse ne leur à pas apporté le talent !

\- C'est sûr ! renchérit Kiba, aussi enjoué que sa sœur. On est proche de la victoire, c'est c'qu'il a dit de toute façon. On aura enfin un beau village et on pourra leur piquer des trucs, quand on les aura mis par terre.

\- Hm… On ? T'es sûr ? railla Kankuro. Tu feras rien du tout, toi !

\- Toi non plus, idiot !

\- Mais moi je ne me vante pas ce que je ne vais pas faire !

\- Raaaah, tais-toi ! Il faut qu'on fête ça tout de suite ! Où est le _sake_?

\- Un poing s'abattit sur le crâne de l'Inuzuka qui massa la bosse naissante. Il jeta un pauvre regard sa sœur à la mine renfrognée.

\- Déjà ? Espèce d'ivrogne ! On attend les autres.

\- Hm, ouais…d'accord…

\- …

\- Bon c'est quand qu'ils arrivent ?

\- Kibaaa ? ragea Hana, menaçant son frangin d'un deuxième coup de poing.

Temari, silencieuse, s'occupait de faire la cuisine, tandis que Kankuro lui, tentait de calmer la sœur de son ami. Cette furie n'hésitait pas à taper qui que ce soit. Féminine d'apparence, mais pourtant une vraie brute.

\- Il parait que nos hommes ont décimés les troupes en face. Et pourtant, on n'était qu'un tiers de leur effectif ! annonça Kankuro.

\- Oui, et ils avaient des machines de guerres ! Et leurs meilleurs guerriers étaient présents ! Il ne doit rester plus que des soldats médiocres, affirma Hana.

\- Et puis… On a fait ça en une demi-journée !

\- Vous utilisez tous les deux « on », les garçons, sifflota Temari, avec un sourire taquin.

\- Grrrrmfl, grognèrent en cœur les deux garçons.

Un éclat de voix les fit lever la tête en même temps. Tous leurs amis restant se dirigeaient vers eux, avec des lumières à l'abri de lampions de papier et d'autres ustensiles. Ils apportaient aussi leur lot de nourriture. Tenten, une fille au teint basané et aux cheveux plutôt foncés se tenait devant ses amis, détalant pour rejoindre Temari. Les deux filles se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps qu'elles avaient l'impression d'être sœur. Suivait Chouji, qui vivait avec Tenten depuis peu, ayant perdu son père dans la dernière bataille. Son visage rond lui donnait un air poupon, un peu idiot, mais son sourire témoignait de son grand cœur. Derrière eux, Tayuya et Kimimaro, inséparables également, avançaient plus lentement. Leur mental s'était brisé quelques années auparavant, ne faisant d'eux que de pâles copies de ce qu'ils avaient été. Ils n'avaient pas supporté la perte de leur famille, les laissant orphelins dans un nouveau monde déchiré. Ils avaient fait partie des victimes du début. Les cheveux roses foncés de la belle adolescente au regard mélancolique contrastaient avec ceux, blanc comme neige, de Kimimaro, dont l'air fermé ne s'était jamais changé en plus qu'un rictus les jours où il avait pu se sentir vraiment heureux. Il semblait que même les victoires de la Racine, écrasant ceux qui avaient sacrifié sa famille pour une obscure raison, ne suffisait pas à lui insuffler un nouveau souffle de vie.

Contrairement à tous leurs amis, leurs visages ne semblaient pas simplement fatigués, mais exténués, abattu par le sort de la vie. Ils avaient néanmoins décidé de partager le bonheur des autres, assistants à leur petite réunion pleine de perspectives d'avenir. Après tout, sans eux, ils se seraient probablement laissés mourir, comme tant d'autres. Les enfants étaient toujours les plus fragiles, abandonnant la vie quand il leur semblait qu'elle leur avait déjà été dérobée par la fatalité de leur existence.

Le repas commença néanmoins, peu souvent interrompu de silence. Tous avaient eu la curiosité de voir ce qu'il se tramait. Une bataille effroyable se préparait, et les préparatifs leur semblaient déjà terriblement excitants, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'au début de leur trêve.

\- Tenten au rapport, lança la jeune fille qui pouffa. Ce matin, j'ai suivi cet armurier qui habite pas loin d'chez moi. Devinez quoi ?

\- Il a déjà fabriqué tout un tas d'épées et d'armures ? Si on avance vite, ça veut dire qu'on pourra se permettre des créations en plus, songea Hana.

\- Hm, hm, acquiesça Tenten. Et pas n'importe quelles armes. Il les a trempées dans des tonneaux spéciaux après…

\- Des tonneaux spéciaux ? répéta Kimimaro, intrigué.

\- Oui. Je l'ai entendu discuter avec un soldat de la Racine, après. J'étais cachée derrière une étagère. Il s'agissait…

Tenten laissa le suspense planer pendant quelques secondes, scrutant les visages intéressés de ses amis qui la suppliait presque du regard de poursuivre.

\- … de poison ! Un poison qui reste sur la lame malgré la pluie et l'humidité ! Ils en avaient parlé, vous vous souv'nez ?

\- Oui, il y a quelque mois ! Se souvint Temari. Mais… Ils l'ont déjà mis au point ? C'était rapide ! J'pensais qu'ils devaient faire beaucoup de recherches et de trucs comme ça !

\- Oui mais à la Racine, ils sont trop fort, que veux-tu ! crâna Kiba.

Tayuya grogna un moment, avant de regarder Chouji.

\- Quoi ? demanda Kankuro, en les observant.

\- Chouji… fit simplement Tayuya.

\- Ah… Ouais… La dernière fois, on est allé chercher de l'eau au puits, vous vous souv'nez. Ben, un des hommes du conseil de village, celui qui porte toujours une capuche et qui a une canne… Bref le vieillard qui fait peur.

\- Ouais, et ? le pressa Hana.

\- Il parlait à un autre homme, j'crois qu'il est aussi au conseil, mais dans l'administration. Un qui participe pas à tous les débats de la Racine. Du coup, on s'est dit qu'ils parlaient peut-être stratégie, alors on s'est approchés.

\- Mais je ne voulais pas… souligna Tayuya, avant de laisser son ami poursuivre.

\- Bref. Du coup, on a tout entendu, et personne nous a vu. Tous les soldats devaient être dans le bâtiment de la Racine. Z'ont commencé à parler d'une menace, d'un fléau même.

Kiba et Hana déglutirent bruyamment en même temps, alors que Kimimaro avait sensiblement écarquillé les yeux.

\- Pour nous, ou pour les autres ? le questionna Tenten, légèrement inquiète.

Chouji et Tayuya se concertèrent du regard. Ils avaient un peu peur de gâcher leur petite fête à annoncer cela. Ils s'étaient persuadés avoir mal entendu. Mais bien vite, ils s'étaient rendu à l'évidence que le tableau n'étais pas aussi rose qu'il le paraissait. Après tout, cela aurait semblé presque trop beau si tout avait été pour le mieux.

\- Pour nous… Mais qui vient de l'intérieur… Ils ont parlé de quelque chose de puissant qui pourrait se retourner contre la Racine… J'crois que ces monstres de l'ANBU ont réussis à piquer quelque chose chez nous pour l'utiliser…

\- Une arme ? supposa Hana.

\- On en sait rien, ils ont rien dit de plus…souffla Tayuya d'une voix morne.

\- Ouais… Mais z'avaient l'air pas bien, tout pâle, nota Chouji, songeur.

Le silence s'abattit sur la petite assemblée, laissant les jeunes gens perdus dans leurs pensées. Tous tentaient d'imaginer les conséquences d'une telle nouvelle. Qu'y avait-il pu se passer pour inquiéter à ce point des personnes haut placé du conseil de la Racine ? Comment Danzou, leur guide tout puissant et toujours avisé, avait pu laisser une telle chose se produire ?

Danzou. Cet homme dont les discours secouaient les foules. Si la Racine devait être représentée par une seule personne, cela aurait été par lui, soutenant le tronc d'un arbre immense composé de ce peuple perdu, pauvre, rempli d'âmes en peines. Après tout, il était leur chef. Il était celui qui donnerait un feuillage à cet arbre mort, blessé, empoisonné par cette guerre que leur menait sans aucune raison l'ANBU. Riches, et cupides. Ils en avaient voulu plus. Ils les avaient exclus, eux, la populace, pour s'enrichir, mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Maintenant, ils semblaient qu'ils étaient devenus tellement dérangeant que la solution était de les éliminer. Lentement, mais sûrement. Heureusement, Danzou avait lutté, les sauvant de cette mort presque certaine contre ces familles de guerriers ancestrales. C'est lui qui avait séparé leur terre. C'est lui qui avait supervisé la construction de Kouhou. C'est lui qui avait fait en sorte que chaque famille soit logée et nourrie, même dans des situations précaires. Et c'est lui qui avait mené depuis le début la contre-attaque, défaisant ces hommes orgueilleux qui voulaient tout leur prendre.

Mais ce chef, ce guide, ce berger pour eux tous avait eût une faiblesse d'esprit. Quelque chose lui avait échappé. Et pourtant, il semblait si omniscient, si clairvoyant… Peut-être la durée de cette guerre avait finit par l'affaiblir, lui aussi. Après tout, il n'était qu'humain. Et seul. Secondé par un conseil compétent, certes. Mais il avait fait tout le travail préliminaire pour créer la Racine seul. Seul pour se charger des mères en pleures, des pères blessés, des enfants qui mourraient de la famine. Il avait su prendre la place d'un patriarche dans le cœur de tous les paysans, marchands et autres artisans.

Et au cœur de cette réunion qui se tournait vers l'avenir, chose rare en temps de guerre, se furent Tenten et Temari qui rappelèrent à tous ce qu'avait permis Danzou.

\- Le ciel nous a donné Danzou. Nous vaincrons, affirma Tenten, convaincue.

\- Oui, nous sommes tous nourris et encadrés chaque jour. Ces voleurs et assassins n'oseront jamais venir nous attaquer. Même dans leur âme pourrie, y doivent savoir qu'on tue pas des gens honnêtes comme ça, cracha Temari.

\- Tu parles ! Ils attendent juste qu'on se présente sur le champ de bataille et qu'on envoie encore plus d'hommes combattre… Ce sont des lâches, maugréa Tenten, le cœur rempli de haine.

\- Hm, Danzou est là. Et il l'a _elle_ , souligna Tayuya, intervenant une fois encore.

Tout le monde hocha la tête dans l'assemblée. Ils savaient tous à qui se référait la jeune fille aux cheveux roses foncés. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vue. Personne ne l'avais jamais vue. Mais il était certains de son existence.

\- Oui, la grande prêtresse Tsunade. Elle est l'invocation de l'espoir de Danzou, j'en suis persuadée, confia Temari.

Les regards des jeunes gens se tournèrent vers le ciel grisâtre ponctué d'éclaircies qui laissaient les rayons du soleil pénétrer l'atmosphère, éclairant les vastes plaines par petites tâches.

\- Oui, la prêtresse… Il paraît qu'elle a de grands pouvoirs… Danzou et elle nous rendront notre vie, déclara Kiba, songeur, alors qu'il se risqua un sourire timide.

\- Hm, approuvèrent Kankuro et Chouji en acquiesçant.

\- Je me demande si elle voudra bien nous rencontrer tous, un jour, songea Tenten. Je voudrais tant la remercier.

\- Ca m'étonnerait. Z'avez entendu non ? demanda Chouji en mâchouillant un bout de viande. Ces barbares de l'ANBU l'ont torturé… Elle doit être toute défigurée, et c'est pour ça qu'elle se cache… Enfin j'crois…

\- C'est un blasphème, ragea Temari. Toucher à une prêtresse et la blesser… Je me demande pourquoi elle les a pas maudits ! Tous !

Hana écarquilla les yeux avant de frapper Temari à la nuque d'une petite claque. Elle lui adressa un regard sévère.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? Comme si la prêtresse pouvait faire quelque chose comme ça ! Maudire les gens… Elle protège les gens, elle ne les attaque pas… Il n'y a que ces chiens d'ANBU pour tout détruire sur leur passage…

\- Aïeuh, bouda la blonde en se massant le crâne.

.

.

Deux vieux amis, tous les deux aussi châtains, ayant vécu presque comme des frères. Sortant du village de Kouhou pour fumer leurs précieuses cigarettes à l'abris des regards indiscrets, mais surtout envieux, les deux hommes encore portés par l'euphorie de la fête qui approchait marchèrent jusqu'à un rocher. En s'installant, le premier caressa sa barbe avant de sortir son paquet d'allumettes qu'il tendit au deuxième, dont les cheveux plus courts et le visage parfaitement rasé le faisait sembler moins négligé.

\- Hahaha, une belle soirée s'annonce, pas vrai ?

\- Ca oui ! Ca f'sait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas autant amusé ! acuiesça le barbu d'un ton bourru.

\- Et les cigarettes sont à nous en plus… Enfin quelque chose de bon après avoir combattu.

\- Tu l'as dit !

\- Bah ! Tiens, là-bas !

L'homme aux cheveux courts pointa du doigt un groupement d'arbres. Fronçant les sourcils et tendant le cou, lui et son ami essayèrent de distinguer les formes colorées au pied d'un arbre.

\- Mais ce sont les gosses ! s'exclama le barbu. Qu'est-ce-qu'ils fichent là ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais Asuma, tu devrais songer à te rassoir, tu vacilles. Je le savais ! Tu as déjà bu !

\- Naaan !

\- Tu parles comme un gamin ! Bien sûr que t'as bu !

\- Peut-être, mais les gosses j'les vois bien ! Faut pas qu'ils restent là. J'les aime bien, mais ils n'ont pas le droit de sortir sans être accompagnés.

Les deux hommes se concertèrent du regard avant de ranger leurs cigarettes pas encore allumées. Cela attendrait un peu. Ils connaissaient bien cette bande de Kouhou qui traînait un peu partout. Des orphelins, mais toujours vaillant et prêt à aider ceux qui restaient au village. Les filles aidaient même à soigner les blessés qui rentraient dans un état épouvantable sans se plaindre. De braves gosses. Des malchanceux qui tentaient de s'en sortir malgré tout.

Marchant d'un pas lent, ils se firent voir des jeunes sans surprise. Ceux-ci, un peu gêné, attendirent que les deux adultes soient à leur niveau.

\- Euh… Désolé… On voulait fêter hm…Ca entre nous puisque…Sans les parents quoi…baragouina Chouji en se frottant la nuque d'un geste nerveux.

\- Ecoutez les jeunes. On vous aime bien, mais il faut être accompagné pour sortir, déclara solennellement Asuma.

\- Mais m'sieur, vous êtes là non ? fit remarquer Sakura avec un sourire plein d'espoir, bien que pas très convaincant.

\- Il aurait fallut que ce soit quelqu'un de votre famille, mais bon. De toute façon… Ce n'est pas le jour pour ça. Tout le monde va fêter l'événement. Vous ne pouvez pas rester là.

\- Hm, Yamato a raison. Allez, on vous raccompagne.

Un soupir de consternation traversa l'assemblée des adolescents. Faisant mine de bouder, ils rangèrent leurs affaires avant de suivre d'un pas traînant les deux adultes. Asuma et Yamato échangeaient des regards gênés. Après tout, la règle était stupide. Comment des orphelins auraient pu avoir qui que ce soit pour les accompagner à l'extérieur ? Tous deux avaient vécu assez de batailles pour voir nombre de pères mourir à leurs côtés, laissant toute leur famille derrière eux. C'était triste, c'était profondément injuste, mais rien ni personne ne pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit. Asuma, frottant sa barbe naissante, eu une pensée pour Danzou.

\- On dit que les racines prolifèrent sous terre… marmonna-t-il.

\- Hm ? fit Yamato, se tournant vers lui.

\- Non rien. Je suis content que cette trêve ait été annoncée. Danzou agit dans l'ombre. J'ai entendu parler d'infiltrés. Je me demande comment il a réussit, mais c'est plutôt rassurant.

\- Il a toujours eu des stratagèmes efficaces. On en parlera plus tard.

Yamato regarda derrière lui les jeunes avec leurs tristes mines. Asuma comprit le message. Ces petits étaient peut-être déprimés, mais leurs oreilles fonctionnaient correctement. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, seulement perturbé par le bruit de la poussière balayée par le vent et par l'animation lointaine en provenance de la ville.

.

.

Après avoir raccompagné la plupart des adolescents à leur demeure, Asuma partit marcher un moment avec le jeune Chouji, laissant Yamato jusqu'à la cérémonie qui célèbrerait la trêve. Parcourant les rues désertes d'où l'on entendait toute l'agitation qui régnait dans les pauvres demeures, l'homme et l'adolescent ne soufflaient mots. Sans doute parce qu'ils ne savaient pas bien de quoi parler.

\- Ca fait longtemps qu'on vous avait pas vu, commença finalement Chouji.

Il regarda le bout de ses chaussures trouées. Asuma tourna la tête vers lui avec un air grave, qui se changea en sourire chaleureux quand son regard croisa celui du garçon. Il leva la main dans sa direction avant de lui ébouriffer sa tignasse ô combien indomptable.

\- Je sais, et j'en suis désolé. Vraiment. Il s'est passé tout un tas de truc, et je suis bien obligé d'être présent à la guerre.

\- Ouais, j'sais… Mais ça fait quand même longtemps…La dernière fois c'était…

\- A l'école. Je m'en souviens.

Tous deux regardèrent le ciel, se remémorant divers souvenirs de l'époque.

.

 _Des années auparavant, alors que Chouji n'était qu'un petit garçon, il avait réussit à entrer grâce au statut de ses parents dans une bonne école, surtout fréquentée par les riches familles qui ne restaient pas fermée à tout contact extérieur – avec la populace, en fait. Toujours rabroué pour avoir volé de la nourriture pendant la pause du midi, il avait néanmoins finit par attirer la sympathie des instructeurs en se concentrant avec assiduité sur ses études._

 _Mais cela n'avait pas empêché qu'il soit, à cause de sa rondeur, et à cause de cette fâcheuse tendance à toujours courir après la nourriture, une sorte de marginal. Insulté, regardé de travers, accusé à tord de tous vols commis et vu comme celui qui empestait la nourriture à longueur de journée, ses premières semaines à l'Académie des jeunes avaient été un véritable cauchemar._

 _Ce fut pourtant juste après cette période que ses sentiments changèrent. Lui qui était introverti, mais néanmoins intelligent, prouvait sa valeur à travers les exercices en classe où il pouvait démontrer ses connaissances à tout le monde. Il fut même le déclencheur, celui qui fut imité. Bientôt, tous les élèves tentaient de participer un maximum pour se faire distinguer en bien de cette façon. Ainsi, il rencontra un élève qui jamais ne participait, et qui l'intrigua._

 _\- Bonjour, je suis Chouji. On est dans la même classe._

\- …

 _\- Je n'ai jamais entendu ta voix, et les profs ne t'interroge jamais, alors je ne connais pas ton prénom._

\- …

 _\- Allez steuplait ! Je t'ai bien dis le mien à moi !_

 _\- Shikamaru…Laisse-moi dormir…_

 _\- Fait pas comme si tu dormais vraiment ! On sait tous que t'as les meilleures notes !_

 _Le jeune Chouji rit franchement, avant de s'arrêter. Le garçon lui faisait face, les yeux à demi-fermé et une expression las sur le visage, n'avait pas cillé. Ses cheveux étaient regroupés en queue de cheval haute, ce qui lui donnait un drôle d'air, assez sympathique, à vrai dire. Mais cela n'avait malheureusement pas déteint sur son caractère. Après l'avoir dévisagé, il reprit._

 _\- Tu…dors vraiment ?_

 _\- Oui… Tu peux donc allez voir ailleurs, je suppose, maintenant._

 _\- Sois pas méchant pour autant ! Je voulais qu'on devienne amis… avoua Chouji, déçu._

 _\- Désolé. Tu aurais été un oreiller, j'aurais peut-être reconsidéré la chose. Tu m'en vois navré._

 _Après deux longues nuits à pleurer sur cet échec cuisant, Chouji reprit courage. Jamais personne ne l'avait vexé ainsi. Pas même ceux qui s'étaient moqué de lui avant de l'admirer. Pas même ceux qui l'avait traîné dans la boue de la cours pour s'amuser avant de l'ignorer quand ils eurent reçu des punitions de la part des professeurs. Non, ce qui était vexant, c'était ce garçon, très intelligent, mais qui avait repoussé son amitié alors qu'il n'avait franchement pas autres choses à faire ni d'autre ami pour lui occuper l'esprit. En fait, le dit Shikamaru était presque invisible. Et Chouji savait désormais pourquoi. Il passait bel et bien ses journées à dormir sur sa table sans se soucier de rien ni personne._

 _Son reflexe avait donc été d'aller voir les seules personnes qui avaient l'air de faire changer les choses. Le premier professeur qu'il rencontra était le professeur que tous les enfants appelaient Asuma. Aucun professeur n'était pas familier avec ses élèves, et aucun élève ne les appelait jamais par leur nom de famille, qu'ils soient issus de familles riches ou de familles de classe moyenne. Celui-ci accueillit donc son élève aussitôt qu'il vit son air soucieux._

 _\- Quelque chose te tracasse, Chouji ?_

 _\- C'est Shikamaru, m'sieur Asuma… On dirait qu'il va pas bien, depuis le tout début._

 _\- Hm. Oui. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêche pas de réussir. Ses parents m'ont dit qu'en dépit de sa riche vie et de leur désir de lui attribuer un précepteur personnel, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il s'est aussi beaucoup échappé de sa maison, pour faire on ne sait quoi. Je crois qu'il se sent surtout très seul, si tu veux mon avis…_

 _\- Bah, p'têtre, mais je lui ai proposé d'être son ami, et il a dit non…_

 _\- C'est qu'il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude. Amène-le-moi à la pause de l'après-midi. Je vous apprendrai un jeu qui va vous plaire !_

 _\- Bien m'sieur Asuma !_

 _._

Chouji se rappelait bien de ce jeu, même si cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'y jouer. En fait, presqu'aucun jeu n'avait survécu à la guerre. Et ceux qui restaient avaient été détruit par les hommes de Danzou, afin de préparer les jeunes à la guerre sans passer par des choses inutiles comme l'éducation ou les jeux. Cela lui manquait un peu, même s'il était persuadé que Danzou avait eu raison en faisant cela. Danzou, leur chef, avait toujours raison, et ne faisait que des choses dans leur intérêt, après tout. Mais ce jeu, le jeu de go qui lui avait permis de se rapprocher de Shikamaru jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent les meilleurs amis du monde, il ne pouvait l'oublier.

\- Nos parties me manquent, marmonna Chouji.

\- Hm, à moi aussi. Et ce petit… Il jouait vraiment bien, se remémora Asuma.

\- Ouais, il vous battait ! De toute façon, c'était le plus intelligent de la classe.

\- C'est vrai, acuiesça l'ancien professeur, la mine soucieuse.

\- Ben quoi ? C'est grâce à vous aussi ! Après, il s'est ouvert !

\- Mais la guerre a éclaté, et tu as été séparé de lui après que j'aie tout tenté pour que vous puissiez être ensemble et vous entendre… Et en y repensant, maintenant qu'il est de « l'autre côté », ce jeu doit bien lui servir.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda l'adolescent, perplexe.

\- Le jeu de go est un jeu de stratégie militaire, après tout. Et il excellait vraiment à ce niveau-là.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il savait très bien ce qu'Asuma sous-entendait par là. Oui, ce Shikamaru flemmard et très intelligent devait rester bien au chaud, et établir des stratégies militaires toutes plus létales les unes que les autres. Des stratégies qui participaient aux défaites de Kouhou et de la Racine. Malgré tout ce qu'il faisait pour se rappeler du meilleur chez son ami, Chouji savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait plus penser ainsi de lui. Son ancien ami, maintenant son ennemi, participait à l'extermination des seules personnes qu'il connaissait à présent. De sa race.

Asuma chassa tant bien que mal les souvenirs douloureux et envahissants qui se battaient dans sa tête. Sa route avait repris dans les ruelles sans charme au sol défoncé. Il avait raccompagné Chouji chez lui, et s'apprêtait à rejoindre son ami, Yamato, pour la cérémonie. Le temps avait passé à une vitesse incroyable, et il était déjà l'heure de commencer la célébration. Après tout, c'était un jour important. Le début de la trêve, cette trêve avant la dernière bataille. D'avoir reparlé de ce fameux jeu l'avait ramené sur terre. Il ne pouvait plus rêver du passé. Il était temps, pour lui aussi, de discuter stratégie avec Yamato et leurs amis sollicités pour cette tâche. La fin de la guerre allait venir rapidement. Il ne s'agissait pas de se laisser distraire par un ancien élève. Parce que cet élève, cet enfant qui devait maintenant être un jeune homme mûr et incroyablement intelligent, lui, ne se laisserait pas distraire de son côté.

.

* * *

 _Hey ! Voici pour le chapitre 3 d' **Ange Déchu**. Surpris ?_

 _On quitte temporairement l'ANBU pour se concentrer sur l'autre camp, celui du peuple, celui de la **Racine**._

 _En toute honnêteté, il y aura plus d'ANBU que de Racine dans cette histoire. Je tenais simplement à faire voir les choses du point de vue de la Racine. Ca me permet d'introduire **Danzou** , le sauveur, et **la Grande Prêtresse Tsunade** que personne n'a vu._

 _Pour répondre au commentaire d' **une inconnue** : Je suis extrêmement désolée d'avoir planté ton impatience en plein milieu. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses (sympa) à faire et donc je ne poste que maintenant. :S Normalement, je poste plus souvent que ça ! Contente que le début t'ai plu, j'en suis...plutôt fière moi-même, ahem ahem hihihi ^^ Bonne suite de lecture et merci pour ton soutien !_

 _En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! A la prochaine !_

 ** _Un petit commentaire sur vos impressions de Kouhou ? :)_**


	4. La Pleine Lune Devient Rouge

**La Pleine Lune Devient Rouge**

L'effervescence était visible de l'extérieur grâce aux grands feux qui avaient été faits pour l'occasion. Les flammes immenses semblaient lécher le ciel noir, éparpillant les nuages comme s'ils éparpillaient les soucis. Mais comme ces feux, cette apparente paix n'était que provisoire. Kouhou, la ville aux grandes murailles couleur sable se voilait la face, festoyant joyeusement alors que rien n'était vraiment satisfaisant. De loin, cette si haute muraille paraissait dérisoire, et inutile. Rien de pourrait l'empêcher de s'effondrer si les ennemis de cette ville aveugle venaient à l'attaquer. Elle serait détruite aussi facilement que les feux sous la pluie battante.

Dans l'ombre de la nuit, du côté où un semblant de forêt de pins frêles mais fournis s'étalait, des silhouettes furtives se regroupèrent en un point central. La cité était toute proche, mais ils n'allèrent pas plus loin, à la recherche de quelque chose dans la forêt même. Une entrée se fit alors voir, menant dans une caverne, mais cachée par d'épais buissons couverts de baies mauves ou rougeâtres. Sept personnes écartèrent les buissons de leur passage pour se faufiler dans l'entrée assez basse. Entrés dans la caverne spacieuse et dont le fond s'ouvrait sur plusieurs galeries, ces sept inconnus firent jaillirent des flammes de leurs manches noires, faisant naître à leur tour un feu. La fumée s'échappa par un conduit percé au plafond qui continuait sa route jusqu'à ressortir à l'air libre dans une clairière éloignée. Les intrus, non présent à la fête qui se déroulait alors qu'ils entendaient un vague son étouffé de musique de là où ils étaient, se défirent de leurs lourds manteaux sombres, dévoilant leur visage et leur accoutrement.

\- Enfin, on est arrivé, déclara l'une des personnes présente.

Des cheveux noirs, courts, et une tenue assez moulante, il paraissait souple, un peu à la façon d'un gymnaste de cirque. Il avait gardé sur son visage un étrange masque orangé, masquant à tous ses cicatrices bien que ses compagnons sachent déjà parfaitement à quoi il ressemblait à présent. Il tendit son manteau à une jeune femme qui les rassembla tous pour les déposer dans un coin de la caverne. Ses cheveux noirs étaient courts également, et une fleur de papier y trônait en guise de coiffe. A ses côtés, tel une ombre, se tenait un autre homme dont les cheveux foncés laissaient transparaître tout de même d'étranges reflets roux. En face d'eux, un jeune homme arborait la même couleur de cheveux, mais le visage impassible contrastait de celui, plus expressif du premier. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur l'homme qui s'occupait du feu. Ses cheveux mi-longs avaient été regroupés en une queue de cheval basse, alors que des mèches rebelles s'en échappaient pour voiler les côtés de son visage. Sa peau laiteuse et sans défaut laissaient son visage neutre sans aucun plis lui donnaient un air noble tandis que ses yeux tout aussi noirs, profonds, et sérieux dénotaient de son côté guerrier et impitoyable.

\- Passe-moi ça, Tobi. On devrait le ranger pour le moment.

Le premier des sept intrus tendit vers un de ses camarades un objet enveloppé dans une étole de couleur pourpre. Celui qui prit ce paquet dans ses mains dévoila à la lueur du feu son visage effrayant. Des dents anormalement aiguisées, une peau si pâle qu'elle en était bleue, comme s'il était resté toute une journée sous la neige, et de petits yeux plissés qui ne laissaient en rien entrevoir ce qu'il pensait, l'homme avait sur le visage un sourire démentiel dont il ne se départageait jamais.

Le dernier des hommes présents, dont les cheveux longs et gras lui donnaient un côté assez repoussant, se rongeait un ongle, tandis qu'il écrivait à l'encre de chine un message sur un parchemin. Ses yeux en amandes paraissaient fous, et des marmonnements lui échappaient parfois, n'inquiétant cependant nullement ses compagnons.

\- Orochimaru doit être ravis d'être ici, souffla le jeune rouquin à celui qui s'occupait du feu. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait faillit être emprisonné.

\- Nous le savons tous, Sasori. Mais qui ne deviendrait pas désespéré face à la disparition de sa famille entière ? Tu devrais te concentrer sur notre mission. L' _Akatsuki_ n'a pas le temps pour pareille discussion.

\- Hm, pardonne-moi. Je ne devrais pas me mêler de ses histoires.

A eux sept seulement, ils formaient l' _Akatsuki_. Leur sérieux était à toute épreuve, et la victoire dépendait bien souvent de leurs actions secrètes. A deux pas de leurs ennemis, ils n'interviendraient cependant jamais, se contentant de ramener de précieuses informations. Après tout, ils savaient déjà comment marchait cette maudite citée. Dès demain, des plans seraient établis en même temps que des statues érigées en leur victoire, ou plutôt en faveur de la trêve, pour le cas présent. Eux, se retrouvaient coincés dans une caverne dans le but de réunir le plus d'informations possibles pour gérer la bataille à venir en évitant le plus de pertes possibles. Aussi, ils devaient s'assurer que Danzou n'avait pas gardé une armée entière de ses monstres sanguinaires en réserve en cas de dernier recours. Aussi puissant que l'ANBU puisse être, ils savaient que seule une boucherie résulterait d'un affrontement de la sorte.

\- Je vais vérifier que les chevaux se portent bien, déclara simplement Tobi.

\- Pein et moi allons partir explorer les différentes galeries, annonça calmement la jeune femme prénommée Konan.

Les deux inséparables partirent dans la première galerie qui se présentait à eux, sans bruit. Ils avaient toujours été tellement discrets qu'il ne leur suffisait de rien pour avancer furtivement. Ils avaient trouvé sur des anciens parchemins que ces galeries étaient un vrai labyrinthe, dont plusieurs issues étaient éboulées, formant bon nombre d'impasses. Ils n'avaient pas de plan exact, mais ils se devaient de trouver le chemin qui mènerait droit dans les catacombes de Kouhou, ne pouvant pas pénétrer la ville par la surface sans risquer de se faire rapidement repérer.

\- Bien, je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à installer le camp, remarqua Sasori, serein, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux roux.

\- Nous allons nous occuper de ça, acquiesça calmement le brun qui avait allumé le feu. Tu devrais envoyer le message qu'à rédigé Orochimaru plus tôt.

\- Peur que le petit Sasori se blesse ? railla l'homme à l'allure effrayante à l'adresse du brun qui tiqua.

\- Toujours aussi follement drôle, Kisame, lui répondit le brun d'une voix sèche. Si tu sais comment dompter un rapace, tu peux aussi aller le faire.

Son vis-à-vis rit à gorge déployée, faisant apparaître deux rangés de dents pointues qui renseignait directement sur son goût prononcé pour la viande, tel un prédateur. Il fixa un moment le brun en plissant les yeux, puis entreprit d'installer les couches des autres. Avant de ce faire, il lança, dos tourné au brun :

\- J'ignorais qu'il était de famille de n'avoir aucun sens de l'humour, chez les Uchiha.

\- Veux-tu que mon père te donne un aperçu de son sens de l'humour ? rétorqua l'Uchiha, peu enclin à plaisanter ce soir.

\- Exactement comme je le disais… souffla d'un air las l'homme à la peau presque bleue.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée, et les préparatifs pour leurs missions étaient prêts. L' _Akatsuki_ était désormais opérationnel, même s'ils n'agiraient que sur ordre reçu par le rapace qu'ils avaient envoyé un peu plus tôt. Les sept membres, réunit autour du feu de camp régulièrement entretenu par l'Uchiha au regard mauvais, avaient entrepris de délimiter leurs missions respectives afin d'être plus efficace.

\- Puisque le jeunot sait s'occuper de la volaille, il n'a qu'à rester ici plus souvent, n'est-ce-pas ? cracha Kisame.

\- Retenez-moi, je vais le frapper, marmonna l'Uchiha en regardant fixement le pic en fer qui lui permettait d'attiser le feu, toute son attention portée sur cette pointe rougeoyante brûlante.

Tous savaient que Kisame avait toujours voulu défier l'Uchiha, qui avait sans arrêt décliné l'invitation. Ils s'entendaient bien, mais le géant ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des piques peu importe les circonstances en vue d'obtenir une réaction favorable de sa part qui annoncerait le début d'une joute mémorable. Seulement, l'objet de ses attaques, Sasori, savait toujours comment calmer l'Uchiha. Bien qu'ils soient amants en secret, cela n'avait pas échappé à leurs compagnons de l' _Akatsuki_. Mais cela ne semblait pas suffisant à faire perdre son sang-froid au brun, ou du moins assez pour qu'il s'en prenne à Kisame.

\- Hm, c'est une bonne idée, acquiesça Sasori. On devrait commencer notre tour de garde, Itachi, tu ne penses pas ?

Le rouquin regarda son amant les yeux pleins d'espoirs. Le dit amant soupira bruyamment avant d'acquiescer et de le suivre. Tout deux partirent alors que Konan et Pein, inséparables, se levèrent d'un même mouvement parfaitement synchronisé pour aller affuter leurs armes. Kisame, vexé de la tournure des choses, s'approcha de sa couche, préparant mentalement un nouveau mauvais plans, alors que Tobi et Orochimaru restèrent un moment près du feu pour discuter de la façon de s'introduire parmi la population de Kouhou pour en apprendre sur les intentions de leur tyran, Danzou. La ville semblait particulièrement surveillée, et Danzou ne devait pas perdre une miette des probables anomalies présentes. La tâche ne serait pas aisée. Ce vieux fou avait enchaîné la population à lui par une idéologie ridicule qui les aliénait tous. La discussion s'emporta un peu, Orochimaru maudissant sa position au sein de l' _Akatsuki_ qui ne lui permettait pas de tuer de ses propres mains celui qui avait causé la fin de sa lignée, avant que Tobi ne dédramatise la situation comme à son habitude. Il était le joyeux luron qui mettait tout le monde de bonne humeur, chose primordiale dans ce groupe de guerriers efficaces mais au caractère bien trempé. Des fois, Tobi songeait que ce devait en fait être sa mission principale au sein de l'unité secrète.

\- Ta lignée s'est éteinte, mais elle n'est pas la seule. Ma famille n'est guère plus représentée que par moi et ma vieille tante qui n'est strictement d'aucune utilité ! soupira le brun.

\- Que tu es cruel avec cette pauvre femme ! rétorqua Orochimaru.

Il prit dans sa main une mèche de sa longue chevelure avant d'esquisser un sourire. Il connaissait bien cette vieille tante dont son camarade lui parlait. La femme, aigrie et fière, pestait à longueur de journée sur la fainéantise de leur chef, le maître de la maison Uchiha, qui selon elle aurait pu écraser l'ennemi depuis bien longtemps.

\- En ce qui me concerne, fit le géant allongé non loin des deux hommes, je vais considérer que vous êtes ma seule famille.

\- Comme c'est touchant, Kisame. J'en suis ravi, dit Tobi, sincère.

\- Ca m'évitera de massacrer l'Uchiha dans son sommeil. On ne tue pas un frère, après tout…

Un rire gras s'éleva de sa gorge alors que le brun déglutissait en se frottant la nuque devant le regard blasé d'Orochimaru qui ne pourrait encore pas ce soir être le centre de l'attention.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que l'on se connait depuis de nombreuses années déjà, tenta de rattraper Tobi.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Kisame ait pu être un enfant un jour, songea Orochimaru, se rappelant du bon vieux temps, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Tous les trois se perdirent dans leurs pensées. Les trois aînées de l' _Akatsuki_ s'était rencontrés tellement tôt qu'ils leur semblaient avoir vécu ensemble toute leur vie.

.

 _C'était par une journée spéciale qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. En effet, la famille du jeune Orochimaru à l'époque avait organisé la célébration d'une ancienne cérémonie traditionnelle dont il n'avait jamais saisit toute l'importance. L'instant était solennel, et les préparatifs avaient demandé des jours et des jours de travail. Dans ses appartements personnels au cœur de la grande demeure, il avait dû s'habiller seul afin de recevoir des invités dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Mais tout semblait d'une telle importance qu'il n'avait même pas songé à demander à ses parents ce qui était sur le point de se dérouler. Finalement, il n'en sut jamais rien._

 _Ce jour précis, il rencontra ceux qui deviendraient des camarades inséparables. Se dirigeant à l'extérieur pour rejoindre le bâtiment de son domaine où aurait lieu la cérémonie, il vit arriver nombre de familles de sa classe. Aucune d'elle n'était de classe moyenne, l'intriguant un peu plus. S'il s'agissait d'une coutume ancestrale, elle semblait également réservée aux gens nobles tel que lui. Mais son regard cessa bientôt de scruter les visages des hommes à l'air sérieux qui menaient leurs épouses élégantes et raffinées à l'intérieur du bâtiment._

 _Finalement, quelqu'un dans sa famille avait dû comprendre que les enfants étaient trop jeunes pour participer à ce genre d'évènement, puisqu'un espace à l'extérieur, sur la pelouse impeccable entourée de fleurs et d'arbres magnifiques et colorés, avait été aménagé, accueillant tous les jeunes enfants qui y couraient déjà, insouciant, et bien peu intéressés par la raison de leur présence dans un endroit si charmant. Son regard avait tout de suite était attiré par le plus dynamique des enfants, un petit brun qui courait partout comme une fusée, chassant les papillons après qui il courait, ses petites mains potelées tentant désespérément d'en saisir un. A cette époque, le jeune Tobi, dont le visage était intact, ressemblait vraiment à un de ces marmots intenables qui pouvaient parler d'une voix bruyante à propos de la forme des nuages dans le ciel pendant des heures. A l'opposé de ce joyeux phénomène, il repéra ensuite un autre jeune garçon, au visage poupon, mais qui dépassait les autres d'au moins une tête. Sa peau était tellement pâle qu'elle en était translucide, et une fois qu'Orochimaru se fut fait la remarque qu'on voyait même les veines violacées de ses tempes, il remarqua enfin un détail quelque peu inquiétant. Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, pour soupirer fortement, passablement ennuyé par la situation. C'est alors qu'il remarqua ses dents toutes aiguisées qui semblaient anormalement blanches et pointues._

 _Un frisson, puis deux, s'emparèrent du corps du jeune Orochimaru. Puis, quand la crainte laissa place à une curiosité sourde, il s'approcha d'abord du premier garçon qu'il avait repéré. Se postant devant lui, il arrête sa course après le malheureux papillon qui en profita pour s'échapper définitivement._

 _\- Je m'appelle Orochimaru. Ici, c'est ma maison. Quel est ton nom ?_

 _\- Oh, comme tu es formel ! Alors ici c'est chez toi ? J'aime beaucoup, ton domaine me plait énormément ! Nous n'avons pas autant de fleurs chez moi, c'est d'un triste ! Du coup, il n'y a presque jamais de papillon, alors je voulais en attraper un ici pour le ramener chez moi. S'il y en a un, d'autres vont venir après, tu ne crois pas ?_

 _\- Je m'en fiche de tes papillons. Mais tu as l'air sociable. Très, même. Tu m'aiderais à parler à ce garçon, là-bas ?_

 _Orochimaru pointa son doigt en direction du garçon aux dents pointues._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Je le trouve plutôt inquiétant. Et puis, tu n'es pas très gentil. Les papillons sont l'une des choses les plus fascinantes au monde. Et ce garçon, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler. Il me fait peur. Il est très grand, et je suis sûr que tous les grands n'ont qu'une envie, c'est de taper les plus petits ! Mais je répondrai quand même à ta première question : mon nom à moi, c'est Tobi !_

 _\- Et bien Tobi, tu parles beaucoup trop. Suis-moi !_

 _Le petit Tobi se trouva bien malgré lui entraîné par son hôte dans la direction de l'objet de sa curiosité. Maintenant qu'il se faisait tirer par la manche pour rencontrer le garçon, il éprouva à son tour de la curiosité. Après tout, s'il pouvait voir son hôte peu sympathique se faire taper par le grand, cela pourrait se montrer assez réjouissant. Ainsi, il pourrait directement repartir à la chasse aux papillons._

 _\- Bonjour, je suis Orochimaru. Lui, c'est Tobi. Il a envie de te parler._

 _Le visage de Tobi se décomposa sur place quand le garçon qui les dépassait d'une tête posa son regard ennuyé sur leurs deux figures. Il les dévisagea longuement, les mettant quelque peu mal à l'aise. Les deux garçons se tordirent les mains, en souriant bêtement._

 _\- Et qu'as-tu à me dire, Tobi ?_

 _\- Oh, euh, en fait…Je…_

 _Tobi fit les gros yeux à Orochimaru qui tourna la tête de l'autre côté, feignant de ne pas l'avoir vu._

 _\- Euh, je m'appelle Tobi…_

 _\- Je sais, ton ami vient de le dire ! trancha l'autre garçon._

 _\- Oh, euh, pardon. Ah ! Mais ce n'est pas mon ami ! Il est méchant d'abord ! Et je ne voulais pas particulièrement te parler ! C'est lui !_

 _\- Parce que je vous fais peur ?_

 _\- Exactement !...Euh, enfin je veux dire…_

 _Le petit Orochimaru se prit la tête dans ses mains, avant de pousser Tobi sur le côté._

 _\- Il est idiot. Moi, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je veux connaître ton nom, et savoir pourquoi tes dents sont toutes pointues ! Ce n'est pas normal !_

 _Alors que l'amoureux des papillons avait reculé de quelques pas, laissant tout le loisir à son hôte de se faire battre pour son insolence, le grand rit un bon coup, franchement, en se tenant les hanches, et en dévoilant par la même occasion ses étranges dents._

 _\- Alors je ne te fais pas peur ?_

 _\- Pas le moins du monde, affirma Orochimaru._

 _\- Je m'appelle Kisame. Et tous les autres enfants ont peur de moi. Pour mes dents, je n'y peux rien. C'est de famille. Tu n'as vraiment pas peur de moi ?_

 _\- Hm, fit l'hôte de la journée._

 _\- Et toi, Tobi. Toi, tu as peur de moi, n'est-ce-pas ?_

 _\- Pas tellement, en fait. Tu as une apparence absolument repoussante, mais tu ne fais pas si peur. Les gens qui font peur, ce sont ceux qui ne rient pas._

 _\- Et bien, merci de ton compliment, railla Kisame, désabusé par les propos sans gêne du garçon lunatique._

 _Orochimaru frappa l'arrière du crâne de Tobi avant de le placer à côté de Kisame. Il se racla la gorge, signe qu'il avait une annonce à faire._

 _\- Vous deux, vous êtes bizarres. Soyons amis._

\- …

 _\- Il est toujours comme ça, à décider pour les autres ? souffla Kisame à Tobi_

 _\- Je crois… Mais c'est l'hôte. On ne devrait pas le vexer._

 _\- De toute façon, je ne comptais parler à personne. Vous serez au moins une preuve que je peux me lier aux autres aux yeux de mes parents. Ils sont souffrants. Ils vont bientôt mourir. Ca leur fera plaisir que je ne sois pas seul après leur mort, je pense, fit le palot._

 _\- Oh, mais c'est triste ! Comment peux-tu en parler ainsi ? s'écria Tobi, choqué._

 _\- Et bien c'est un étrange, voilà tout, décida Orochimaru._

 _Tobi regarda Orochimaru d'un air perplexe, puis Kisame, toujours aussi neutre, alors que ses yeux eurent une lueur triste à la pensée de la mort imminente de ses parents. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Tant pis pour les papillons, il avait trouvé des amis tellement atypiques qu'il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer aujourd'hui._

 _._

 _._

A la sortie de la caverne qui ne laissait discerner qu'un mince filet de lumière provenant du feu établit à l'intérieur, Sasori et Itachi marchèrent un moment autour du périmètre avant de finalement s'asseoir de façon posée au-dessus de l'entrée. Maintenant, leur seule source de lumière que constituaient les étoiles ne permettaient pas de distinguer grand-chose dans la forêt. En revanche, les feux émanant de la cité qu'ils se devaient de surveiller laissait la vision assez claire. Personne ne pourrait passer au travers de leur surveillance, mais surtout des yeux de lynx de l'Uchiha. Ce dernier, déjà pleinement concentré sur sa tâche, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre lorsqu'il sentit son coéquipier se rapprocher de lui. L'épaule du presque rouquin frôla celle de son aîné, comme pour tâter le terrain. Comme rien ne se produisit, il se laissa reposer sur cette épaule qui lui semblait si froide ce soir. Il s'appuya sur sa main du côté d'Itachi pour ne pas laisser non plus tout son poids peser sur sa moitié. D'un regard de biais, il observa le visage fermé du grand brun. Comme d'habitude, ses traits ne laissaient rien transparaître. Mais même ces yeux n'étaient pas traversés par la moindre lueur qui aurait pu trahir un quelconque sentiment. Rien.

\- Hmf…

Un doux soupire, comme un murmure aussitôt emporté par le vent, sortit des lèvres presque closes de Sasori. Son dos se courba un peu, et ses yeux se fermèrent légèrement.

\- Quelque chose t'inquiète ? demanda simplement l'Uchiha sans lui adresser un regard.

L'intéressé lui coula un second regard, avant de fixer Kouhou, au loin.

\- Je voudrais te répondre que ça ne peut être que toi, mais je passerai sûrement pour une jeune fille en pleine romance… déclara finalement Sasori. C'est juste que…Tu n'as jamais été très bavard, et je crois que c'est pire depuis que l' _Akatsuki_ a de nouveau été appelée par ton père.

\- …

L'Uchiha ne souffla mot. Un troisième regard en sa direction, et Sasori comprit qu'il ne se fermait pas, mais qu'il attendait la suite de son discours avec attention. Leurs regards se croisèrent avant que le plus jeune ne regarde à nouveau devant lui.

\- Pendant le voyage, tu n'as dit que très peu de mots lorsqu'on était tous ensemble. Cela agace même Kisame… Il n'a jamais été si dur avec toi, et toi avec lui… Et même lorsque l'on est tous les deux, tu es plus brutal…

Sasori savait qu'à travers ses mots, il risquait de blesser le brun à ses côtés. Il se mordit la lèvre, de peur d'avoir été trop directe. Après tout, il ne faisait pas vraiment référence à leurs parties de cartes, en disant cela. La nuit noire semblait se voiler de nuage, et il fut tenté de relever la tête pour observer le ciel. A présent, le silence de la nuit lui paraissait un peu plus lourd que d'ordinaire.

\- Pardonne-moi… dit-il simplement, un peu gêné d'avoir parlé librement.

\- Tu n'es pas celui en faute…

D'un geste un peu trop brusque par rapport à son intention première, il se tourna vers l'Uchiha, en le dévisageant. Lentement, son homme tourna lui aussi la tête vers lui. Sa main vint toucher la joue de Sasori, l'effleurant délicatement, avant qu'il ne la passe dans les cheveux à la couleur si particulière. S'approchant doucement, il déposa un baiser dans cette chevelure, avant d'en faire de même sur les lèvres de son amant, lui faisant relever le visage. En se séparant de lui, il le fixa un instant, scrutant dans ses yeux toute l'incompréhension qui s'y trouvait.

\- Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

L'Uchiha se remit dans sa position première. A la différence près que son bras vint enlacer le buste de son équipier pour le rapprocher de lui, de sorte à ce que sa tête repose sur son épaule.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Sasuke…

\- Tu ne devrais pas, voulu le rassurer Sasori. Il semble qu'il se fasse bien à son titre de capitaine. Il est même le premier à avoir ramené un _maoh_ ! Je le trouve plutôt courageux.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas… Ce que j'entends de lui… Ca ne lui ressemble pas. Quelque chose est en train de se passer, et je ne peux même pas venir à lui pour comprendre et l'aider.

Ce fut au tour d'Itachi de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il s'inquiétait réellement de ce qu'il avait entendu de son petit frère, cette fusée qui avait voulu suivre sa voie au plus vite afin qu'il puisse en être fier. Mais lui, l'était déjà. Son seul souhait était qu'il devienne quelqu'un de bien et qui ait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Mais ce Sasuke dont on lui avait parlé, froid, autoritaire, sérieux et isolé n'était pas son petit frère. Il était un inconnu qui avait pris sa place, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Un inconnu venu après un élément déclencheur, sûrement. Pendant un instant, Itachi se maudit d'être aussi loin. Juste un instant, avant de se reprendre.

.

.

La lumière de la bougie vacillait de plus en plus fortement. Presque totalement épuisée, la cire laissait la mèche en son centre s'incliner en même temps qu'elle. Les grattements de la plume sur le papier s'étaient transformés en un bourdonnement irrégulier qui tranchait avec le silence régnant dans la pièce. A la fin d'une phrase, juste après le point, le bourdonnement s'arrêta un instant.

Sasuke profita d'avoir terminé la rédaction d'un énième document officiel pour s'autoriser une courte pause. Plaçant la main devant sa bouche, il bailla avant d'étirer ses bras vers le plafond. Son dos douloureux après être resté assis à son bureau autant de temps craqua de mécontentement. Ses yeux humidifiés après avoir baillé virent flou un instant avant qu'il ne les frotte de ses mains. Il déposa sa plume à côté de la pile de document qui traînait sur son bureau, et se leva de sa chaise. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers les rideaux de sa chambre. D'un geste sec, il tira l'un deux sur le côté, regrettant aussitôt son geste.

\- Aouch…

La lumière de l'aube arriva directement à ses rétines endormies qui réagirent automatiquement, voilant son regard d'un flash blanc. La tête penchée sur le côté, il constata que le jour était sur le point de se lever.

\- J'ai donc travaillé toute la nuit… Il semblerait que le travail s'amasse sévèrement…

Le brun s'étira à nouveau avant d'ouvrir un peu plus les rideaux. Il ne dormirait visiblement pas, aujourd'hui non plus. Retournant à son bureau, il souffla sur le reste de bougie qui avait tenu pour lui toute la nuit, avant de classer quelques papiers. Il était encore trop tôt pour que les nouvelles lui soient parvenues. Sai devait encore être dans son lit. Mais il était également trop tard pour prendre du repos. L'Uchiha sentait que s'il s'allongeait sur son lit en prévision d'une courte sieste, il ne se réveillerait jamais avant plusieurs heures. Un soupir franchit ses lèves. Il n'avait plus qu'à passer le temps en attendant le réveil du personnel et de son apprenti.

Soudain, une pensée lui vint en mémoire. A par le travail, il n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre pour passer le temps. Bien sur, l'équitation l'occupait, mais il ne se voyait pas parcourir la plaine à dos de cheval alors que son corps lui criait d'aller se reposer. De plus, à part des documents militaires, il ne lisait rien d'autre. Pourtant, une bibliothèque d'ampleur se trouvait au cœur de la demeure des Uchiha. Mais comme tout endroit de loisir, et surtout rempli de livres considérés maintenant comme blasphématoires - les nobles n'écrivant que peu, ayant laissé les classes moyennes les ravir de romans et d'encyclopédies - l'accès lui était interdit. De lourdes chaînes entravaient depuis le début de la guerre la double-porte en bois massif de la bibliothèque.

Ainsi, le brun se retrouva les bras ballants, à ne savoir que faire. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, sa dernière réelle pause remontait à longtemps, très longtemps. En fait, il n'aurait même pas pu dire avec exactitude le nombre d'années qui avaient passées depuis la dernière fois où il s'était distrait, et encore moins celle où il s'était amusé. A sa rencontre avec Sai, il était encore un jeune homme insouciant, encore trop peu concerné par les problèmes qui régnaient dans le pays. Mais la situation avait basculé si vite qu'il ne se rappelait presque plus des instants à jouer avec le jeune garçon qu'il avait recueillit, à leurs entraînements à l'épée, leur virées en forêt et leurs parties de cache-cache où son grand frère était toujours désigné comme le loup qui devait les retrouver.

\- Itachi… souffla le jeune capitaine.

Il avait pensé retrouver son frère en revenant au château. Seulement, ce dernier faisait partie d'une unité spéciale de l'armée, et avait dû partir un peu avant qu'il ne revienne chez eux. L' _Akatsuki_ n'avait pas eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers mois, et pour cette raison, Sasuke avait pensé revoir son frère aîné quelques temps avant que la situation ne change à nouveau.

Peu décidé à broyer du noir en plein milieu de sa chambre, l'Uchiha sortit de ses appartements personnels pour se rendre dans le couloir. Il n'y avait pas de rideaux aux hautes fenêtres du couloir, laissant la lumière du jour illuminer les statues et les objets de valeur exposé tout le long de l'allée. Ses pas légers ne firent aucun bruit sur le sol tapissé d'un tapis brodé rouge qui s'étalait tout le long sans défaut. Le silence qui régnait lui fit l'impression qu'il l'apaisait, comme si c'était ce que recherchait vraiment son esprit. Un instant de calme, de vide…de flottement. Comme si s'abandonner à ce silence le rendait serein.

Il avança sans se presser, passant devant la chambre de son frère, qui semblait si vide en son absence. Puis il devança la porte d'un bureau où il recevait d'ordinaire ses amis. Après cela, il passa devant la porte de son second. Il s'arrêta un instant, et regarda la porte en bois de chêne. Il imaginait parfaitement la tête de l'adolescent, endormi comme une masse, bavant même à force de laisser sa bouche ouverte en dormant, gazouillant parfois lorsqu'il faisait un rêve. Il avait déjà eu ce spectacle assez hilarant après des balades à cheval, lorsque l'apprenti s'endormait sur la paille, à côté de son cheval qui lui soufflait dessus en expirant bruyamment. Seulement, ce souvenir était lui aussi lointain. Il ne sut pas si c'était la fatigue, mais pas même un sourire en coin ne vint étirer ses lèvres.

Continuant sa route, il arriva à la hauteur de la chambre qu'il avait attribuée au _maoh_. Accélérant légèrement le pas alors que la colère montait en lui, il entendit cependant un bruit émaner de la chambre. Les sourcils froncés, il se dirigea vers la porte, et posa son oreille dessus, écoutant aux portes comme un jeune enfant. Il reconnut facilement des gémissements étouffés, comme si le démon blond à l'intérieur était en plein effort. Soudain paniqué à l'idée que celui-ci puisse être en train de tenter de se défaire de sa chaîne pour s'enfuir, il ouvrit la porte avant de s'introduire dans la chambre, sur ses gardes. Il n'avait aucune arme, mais s'il avait réussit à le maîtriser sans la première fois, il pourrait réitérer l'expérience.

\- Hnn….hmmm….

Les gémissements redoublèrent d'intensité, alors que Sasuke s'approchait du lit. A sa surprise, le blond y était allongé. Néanmoins, son corps s'agitait, tandis que ca tête se tournait parfois violement sur le côté. L'air semblait lui manquer, et sur son front perlait un peu de sueur. L'Uchiha comprit alors aussitôt que le _maoh_ était en train de faire un cauchemar. Son sourcil s'arqua sous la remarque intérieure.

\- Ainsi donc, même les monstres ont des troubles du sommeil… murmura-t-il, sceptique.

Retournant sur ses pas, il referma la porte de la chambre pour retourner aussitôt dans la sienne. Finalement, il avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper. Prenant une nouvelle feuille, il trempa sa plume dans l'encre avant de commencer à en noircir la surface. Dans sa missive, il pria la personne la plus apte à cette mission de venir au plus tôt interroger son prisonnier. Si la torture ne marchait pas, il ne faisait aucun doute que sa connaissance saurait s'y prendre. Il expliqua que le _maoh_ n'avait pas dit un traitre mot depuis qu'il l'avait pris à sa charge, mais qu'il se révélerait à coup sur être une mine d'or pour celui qui saurait en tirer des informations. Il ne se sentit même pas le besoin de préciser que cela sera aussi une bonne occasion d'attirer les faveurs de son père, sachant bien à quel genre d'homme il avait à faire. Et celui-ci ne demanderait qu'une chose en retour d'un tel service : un affrontement. Oui, mais pas n'importe lequel, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un duel au jeu de go.

.

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre 4 d' **Ange Déchu** !_

 _Une petite introduction sur l'équipe de **l'Akatsuki**. En fait, ils font un peu les fouines, les espions, si vous voulez. Suis-le la seule à gagatiser en imaginant comment étaient les membres de l'Akatsuki quand ce n'étaient encore que des marmots ? :P_

 _J'ai un peu tardé à poster, mais il fallait que je poste le dernier chapitre d' **Odd Doll** avant._

 _ **Merci, une inconnue, pour ton commentaire :)** Du courage, je vais en avoir besoin pour finir cette fiction hahaha !_

 _N'hésitez pas à mettre l'histoire en favoris ou sur votre liste de fictions à suivre afin d'être tenu au courant de la publication par mail._

 _A la prochaine !_


	5. Ton Esprit Est Un Jeu Complexe

**Ton Esprit Est Un Jeu Complexe**

Comme tous les jours, Sai vint s'occuper du _maoh_ que personne ne voulait approcher. La situation n'avait pas changé, même si les tensions s'étaient calmées au sein du personnel sous les regards noirs de Sasuke qui auraient dissuadé un renard affamé de manger un lapin. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'il était en charge de l'adolescent, alternant avec ses devoirs de Second auprès de son maître qui ne tolérait aucun retard. Parfois, il soupçonnait l'Uchiha de le faire exprès pour lui rendre la vie impossible, bien que cette fois, il ne voyait vraiment pas la raison d'un tel comportement.

\- Bonjour !

Il commençait toujours par ce simple mot en entrant dans la chambre du blond. Plus qu'une salutation, cela constituait une sorte de message pour que le prisonnier se réveille. Au début, il avait juste attendu, mais maintenant que son temps était compté par la faute du cruel Uchiha, il devait bien trouver des méthodes pour être efficace. Pourtant, il avait un peu plus de temps aujourd'hui, et comptait en profiter. Il apporta un plateau près du prisonnier qui émergea de son sommeil, les yeux mi-clos. Sai le considéra un moment avant de sourire. De l'extérieur, le blond ressemblait vraiment à un adolescent qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir du lit. Sur sa joue, une trace témoignait d'une traîné de bave. Sai rit intérieurement à cette pensée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu soulagé. Si l'adolescent n'avait rien à faire de ses journées, au moins, son sommeil était sans trouble maintenant.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Le blond considéra le plateau que le brun venait de poser à ses côtés, et s'assit sur le bord du lit avant de boire un verre d'eau. Sai songea que, même s'il ne mangeait pas souvent, qu'il fasse au moins l'effort de boire constituait une avancée. Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus il se sentait comme un médecin auprès d'un patient. Il traitait le garçon comme un malade, notant mentalement tous les progrès établis de jours en jour. Et il n'était pas peu fier de voir qu'ils y en avaient plusieurs. Tout d'abords, depuis cette nuit où le _maoh_ lui avait révélé son nom, il lui avait accordé sa confiance à défaut d'avoir prononcé quoi que ce soit d'autre depuis. Après cela, il avait commencé à grignoter le pain que Sai lui apportait même s'il ne touchait toujours pas aux plats. Pour éviter une nouvelle scène, le second avait juste pris l'habitude de manger ce qu'il laissait derrière lui, histoire de ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Il ne tenait pas à revoir Sasuke hors de lui. Ainsi, il préférait autant manger deux fois plus, si cela pouvait empêcher un tel carnage de se reproduire.

\- Allons dans la salle d'eau.

Le _maoh_ acquiesça, signe qu'il avait compris, avant de se mettre debout. Sai défit sa chaîne du lit mais la prit en main pour le conduire jusqu'à la pièce à côté. Il appréciait cette confiance que le blond avait en lui, lui facilitant la tâche. Honnêtement, il n'aurait pas su quoi faire si l'adolescent avait refusé d'être approché. C'était donc un énième soulagement de savoir que tout se passerait bien, ne rendant pas le maître furieux une fois encore.

Plongeant un linge dans l'eau, il commença à laver le bras gauche du blond, tout en profitant du moment pour voir comment guérissaient ses blessures. Plusieurs des hématomes causés par Sasuke avaient changés de couleur pour finalement disparaître. Seulement, chaque jour, il constatait que les striures rouges, signe des séances de tortures infligées par Orochimaru, étaient toujours présentes. Quant il se mit à laver le dos du _maoh_ , il vit à nouveau ces striures morbides. Rien ne les enlevait, et il était persuadé que, même si le blond ne laissait rien transparaître, il devait tout de même souffrir continuellement.

Une fois le corps de son presque patient complètement nettoyé, Sai défit sa longue tresse, avant d'aller chercher un seau d'eau qu'il avait un peu chauffé pour ne pas le glacer sur place. Prévenant le blond qui ferma les yeux en inclinant la tête vers l'avant, il retourna le seau à l'envers, versant son contenu sur la longue chevelure dorée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par la couleur miroitante des cheveux du _maoh_. Cela lui semblait si irréel. Lui qui n'avait vécu qu'entouré de gens aux cheveux foncés depuis plusieurs années, il s'était pris d'affection pour ces cheveux-ci, tellement différents. A défaut de se rappeler ce que cela faisait de vivre avec tous ces gens aux cheveux de couleurs diverses et variées, il prenait soin de ceux du blond comme d'un trésor.

\- Hinata a bien fait de ne pas te les couper. Cela aurait été un beau gâchis ! souffla-t-il, occupé à démêler la chevelure entre ses mains.

Le garçon se retourna alors vers lui, lentement, lui faisant relever la tête pour croiser son regard. Il lut la surprise et l'incompréhension du _maoh_. Soupirant légèrement, il ferma les yeux un moment avant de les rouvrir.

\- Je sais. Tu t'attends à ce que tout le monde te déteste…

Un regard dans les prunelles couleurs azure, et il y lut que c'était effectivement ce que pensait son vis-à-vis.

\- Et je devrais te détester… Mais tu ne m'as rien fait. Ne devrait-on pas haïr ceux qui nous ont attaqués personnellement ? Après tout, si je suis orphelin… Ce n'est pas à cause du peuple dans lequel tu vis, mais d'un groupe de personnes. Tout ton village n'a pas assassiné ma famille.

La lueur dans le regard du blond changea. Une tristesse infinie pris place, remplaçant l'incompréhension par un violent désir de s'excuser. Le _maoh_ se tourna complètement vers Sai, et sembla réfléchir un instant. Il leva son bras, avant de poser sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule du brun. Celui-ci tressaillît, comprenant que le soi-disant monstre sanguinaire compatissait à sa douleur. Il resta un moment bouche bée, jusqu'à ce que le blond ne retire sa main, la posant sur sa cuisse nue, un peu gêné par le manque de réaction du brun. Il se retourna à nouveau, tournant le dos au second, dans une position voûtée. Il pensait avoir choqué le brun, ce qui expliquait que celui-ci n'ait pas réagit. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne sente dans son dos ses cheveux être peignés de nouveau, puis tressés. Quand il sentit la lourde tresse encore humide retomber dans son dos jusque dans le creux de ses reins, il entendît un unique murmure de la part de Sai avant que ce dernier ne se lève.

\- Merci…

Le brun vint alors se placer devant lui, le visage songeur, attendant qu'il ne se lève pour l'habiller. Quant il eût finit, boutonnant le dernier bouton d'une chemise propre, il entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir. Sasuke, le visage las, fit un pas en avant, dévisageant le blond d'un air mauvais.

\- Quelqu'un vient nous rendre visite, rejoins-moi au plus vite.

\- Bien, Capitaine ! répondit Sai en s'inclinant légèrement.

Après un dernier regard haineux vers le _maoh_ , Sasuke s'en alla, tournant les talons aussi sec. Le blond, lui, lut la surprise sur le visage de Sai. Il en déduisit que son maître ne devait pas souvent avoir de la visite. Il laissa Sai le rattacher au lit avant de le regarder partir aussitôt. Passant sa main sur son ventre, il sentit celui-ci grogner, remplaçant la douleur habituelle de ses blessures. Il inspira profondément, avant de se laisser choir sur le lit.

.

.

Dans le couloir, Sasuke sentit son apprenti le rejoindre en trottinant. D'un seul coup d'œil, il vit que ce dernier semblait songeur. En second, il vit le plateau dans les mains du brun, vide. Bien qu'il ait tout fait pour lui rendre la vie impossible, sans aucun motif, son Second semblait s'occuper au mieux du _maoh_ qui ressemblait plus à ses yeux à une loque qu'à autre chose. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être un profond sentiment de déception qui l'avait fait agir comme cela. Une bête ? Un mangeur d'hommes ? Le garçon faiblard qu'il avait vu troublé dans son sommeil était loin de l'image qui avait été faite de son espèce. Cela lui avait d'abord été égal, avant que la colère ne s'empare de lui. Il ne savait pas très bien d'où elle venait, mais il savait que ce _maoh_ l'agaçait. Que son Second qui en prenait soin au lieu de garder ses distances l'agaçait. Que ce plateau vide n'ait pas du tout été consommé par le prisonnier l'agaçait. Il était contrarié, et toute cette mascarade le rendait anxieux pour une obscure raison. Après tout, il aurait juste pu passer sur ça, prétendre garder un démon fou et améliorer sa réputation sur un mensonge. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Que l'adolescent ne soit pas à la hauteur de sa réputation le mettait hors de lui. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le montrer. De plus, il n'en avait plus l'occasion, puisque Sai semblait le protéger. Serrant les poings, il prit finalement la parole, d'une voix glaciale.

\- J'ai demandé à l'un de mes amis de venir me rendre visite au plus vite. Selon le dernier courrier que j'ai reçu, il devrait arriver en fin de matinée. Nous le recevrons donc au mieux, et il te serait profitable de l'observer. Il est stratège, apprends de lui.

\- Bien. Puis-je vous demander de qui il s'agit ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas encore vu. Il s'appelle Shikamaru Nara.

Sasuke tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Sai.

\- Il s'occupe également… des interrogatoires.

Encore une fois. Il vit pour la troisième ou quatrième fois cette insupportable lueur dans le regard de son apprenti. Lui qui avait été comme un ami, un jeune frère, il le trouvait à présent détestable. Son regard trahissait parfaitement son inquiétude pour le prisonnier. Ainsi, il jugea préférable de ne pas lui préciser que jamais Shikamaru ne toucherait le blond pour lui faire le moindre mal.

.

.

De la fenêtre de l'étage, Sasuke put voir la voiture de son ami arriver. Le ciel s'éclaircissait, faisant miroiter le pelage des deux chevaux de traits tirant la voiture en bois foncé. De son côté, le stratège le plus pointu de la famille Nara crut apercevoir la silhouette de son ami lorsqu'il descendit. Mais aussitôt, Sasuke Uchiha, devenu capitaine pendant son absence, se présenta à lui. D'un haussement de sourcil, il considéra l'allure noble et sérieuse de l'Uchiha avant de le saluer bien formellement à son tour. Il le suivit en silence, lançant un bref coup d'œil à l'un de ses laquais afin qu'il se charge d'emmener les chevaux à l'écurie du domaine.

\- J'espère que ton voyage s'est bien passé. Il a fait un temps exécrable ici ces derniers jours, commença Sasuke, engageant la conversation.

\- Il semblerait que j'amène le beau temps, alors. Rien de mieux que le ciel clair et les nuages blancs pour se concentrer. Notre partie promet d'être intéressante.

Enfin. La tension qu'avait ressentit le Nara en venant s'estompa à la vision du sourire en coin de Sasuke. Son aura compétitive avait pris le dessus sur cette aura déprimante et obscurcie pas de trop sombres pensées. En quelques boutades, il reconnut son ami d'avant, celui qu'il avait quitté pour se former à détruire les armées ennemies. Toutes ces années à plancher sur des tactiques et des plans l'avaient épuisé, lui qui ne s'était contenté durant son enfance que de jouer et de paresser. Ces quelques jours loin des stratégies militaires étaient une aubaine, et il en remerciait silencieusement Sasuke. Il décida donc d'attaquer directement leur partie de jeu de go avant de se concentrer sur le sujet principal de sa visite.

\- Tu tiens à jouer maintenant ? Ne veux-tu pas te sustenter avant cela ? demanda l'Uchiha, étonné.

\- Hm, non. J'ai besoin de me détendre. Et puis… Je préfère être payé avant de connaître ma mission ici. Sors ton, jeu, je meurs d'impatience de commencer !

\- Hn. Dommage que mon Second soit occupé, il aurait fait un bon arbitre.

\- Penses-tu que j'ai appris à tricher depuis mon départ ?

\- Les gens changent. Tu seras obligé de ruser. Cette fois-ci, ne sois pas si certain de gagner ! railla Sasuke d'un air narquois

Un rire taquin franchit les lèvres de l'Uchiha, alors que Shikamaru le défiait du regard. Leur partie dura ainsi toute la journée, et ils durent dîner rapidement avant de la conclure. Shikamaru gagna de justesse, Sasuke retrouva le sourire le temps d'une journée, et Sai pu regarder de loin la fin de la partie, un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres. Son regard scruta également longuement cet ami si particulier dont les poches sous les yeux témoignaient d'un manque de sommeil flagrant. Malheureusement, le Nara prouva son intelligence sans limite au moment où il se tourna vers lui, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai toujours eu cette tête. Je ne manque pas de sommeil, je manque de siestes ! Tu ne sais pas combien il est fatiguant pour un Nara de travailler toute la journée comme le commun des mortels !

Après cette pique, Sai se montra plus discret, un peu gêné de s'être fait pris à contempler l'invité ainsi. De plus, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cet homme. Il semblait si sûr de lui, et pourtant si jeune. Il devait avoir l'âge de Sasuke, pas plus. Et pourtant, malgré son visage un peu enfantin, ses yeux désabusés et sa posture pleine de sagesse lui donnaient l'impression que le Nara avait vécu quatre fois le nombre d'années réel qu'il avait vu défiler. Il semblait également pouvoir percer l'esprit de son maître, chose dont lui n'était plus capable depuis que ce dernier avait changé de caractère si soudainement. Plusieurs fois, il se demanda si le Nara ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées de son adversaire pour prévoir ses prochains coups. Même s'il n'avait que très peu joué au jeu de go, il se découvrit une passion rien qu'en observant son maître et cet ami aussi vif d'esprit que l'Uchiha. Leur façon de réfléchir, de plisser le front, de se regarder en souriant de façon mesquine, comme prêt à dévorer l'adversaire… Ce jeu semblait être un vrai champ de bataille, avec l'intimité d'une amitié longtemps mise de côté pour que leurs voies respectives se poursuivent en plus.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller se reposer que Sai revint brusquement à la raison. Alors qu'il s'installait dans son lit, après s'être occupé de nourrir le blond dans la chambre d'à côté, il repensa subitement aux propos de son maître. Ce jeune homme, si impressionnant qu'il était l'un des principaux stratèges dans la guerre à son jeune âge, était aussi chargé des interrogatoires. Et Sai était prêt à parier, même si Sasuke n'en avait pas touché un mot, que sa visite ne constituait qu'une opportunité de tirer quelque chose du _maoh_. Le silence dans sa chambre prit une teinte angoissante lorsqu'il imagina de quoi cet homme, qui pouvait prédire la mort de milliers de soldats, était capable pour tirer des informations du _maoh_. Il n'était pas qu'un simple penseur. L'épée à sa hanche en témoignait. Il était aussi un guerrier, avec le recul et le sang-froid qui incombait à sa mission de détruire l'ennemi. Le jeune Second déglutit fortement, avant de finalement se coucher. Ce soir-là, il ne fit aucun de ses rêves habituels plongés dans le passé. Non. Il rêva de séances de tortures abominables.

.

.

Sasuke sourit automatiquement à la condition qu'imposait Shikamaru. Il avait décidé de montrer à Sai qu'il valait mieux rester à sa place. Aussi, lorsque celui-ci prit la parole, il lâcha un rire mauvais.

\- Vous souhaitez vous entretenir seul avec le _maoh_ ?

\- Ce serait préférable. Je ne veux personne autour de moi pour me gêner. Néanmoins, si vous pensez qu'il puisse m'attaquer, je crois que Sasuke ne me refusera pas de vous poster devant la porte de sa cellule, répondit Shikamaru, serein.

\- Sa chambre, rectifia Sasuke.

Shikamaru haussa les sourcils, interrogeant du regard l'Uchiha qui prit un ton las.

\- Les cellules ne sont plus accessibles depuis bien longtemps… Il est enfermé dans la chambre après celle de Sai.

\- Vraiment ? Intéressant…

Le Nara sourit, l'œil intéressé, abattant un peu plus Sai qui craignait que cet intérêt ne soit pas purement sadique. A ce moment-là, un homme vint prévenir Sasuke de l'arrivée d'un courrier de la part de son père.

\- Bien, je vous laisse alors. Je viendrai plus tard. Tu as tout l'après-midi pour toi, dit-il à l'adresse de Shikamaru.

Seul avec le stratège, Sai déglutit, avant de lui indiquer de la main de le suivre. En silence, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du blond. Devant la porte, le Nara remarqua le faible tressautement de la main du Second.

\- Dis-moi…

Sai retira sa main de la poignée, avant de pivoter brusquement vers le Nara, en tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble.

\- Tu es le seul à t'occuper de lui, non ?

\- O-Oui. Les servantes refusent de s'approcher de lui, balbutia le Second.

\- Est-il si violent ?

\- Non, répondit Sai avec assurance.

Son visage pâlit légèrement devant le sourire en coin du stratège.

\- Euh… Je veux dire qu'il est probablement trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Il a un anneau qui l'empêche d'utiliser ses capacités. Aussi, il aspire son énergie. Je ne pense pas que vous craigniez quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vois. Et n'a-t-il jamais rien dit ?

\- …

\- Sai ?

Le Second semblait hésitant, ce qui attisa la curiosité de Shikamaru qui s'approcha. Son regard perçant persuada l'adolescent de lui dire ce qu'il savait.

\- Il…s'appelle Naruto. C'est la seule chose qu'il m'ait jamais dite.

\- Mais Sasuke n'a pas l'air de le savoir, nota le Nara.

\- Je… pensais que cela ne l'intéresserait pas. Mon maître est très occupé. Je préfère ne pas l'importuner. Il ne considère pas la prise du _maoh_ comme particulière. Il n'en tire aucune fierté…Je crois…

\- Vraiment ? N'a-t-il jamais cherché à l'interroger lui-même ?

\- Non… Il…ne veut pas le voir, et le laisse sous mon entière responsabilité. Il est occupé.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit, se moqua Shikamaru, s'amusant du trouble du brun qui se tortillait devant lui.

\- Mon maître a beaucoup changé depuis qu'il est Capitaine. Il a beaucoup de responsabilités, alors il évite de s'imposer de nouveaux fardeaux.

Le Nara s'écarta finalement, songeur. Il lui restait en mémoire son arrivée au domaine, et l'apparition de Sasuke. Oui. Il avait beaucoup changé. Il semblait écrasé sous le poids des responsabilités. Et son mauvais caractère s'était transformé en une colère bouillante qui brûlait d'un feu ardent dans ses yeux noirs. Cela ne devait pas être facile d'être le fils de Fugaku Uchiha. Mais il y avait autre chose. Sasuke avait tout perdu de sa gentillesse, de son sens de la communication et de sa joie de vivre. Préférant penser à cela plus tard, Shikamaru entra dans la chambre, plantant Sai dehors.

La chambre était une chambre d'invité, spacieuse, confortable, bien meublée. Sasuke ne lui avait pas parlé du _maoh_. Mais cette pièce intacte et ce silence témoignaient de quelque chose qu'il avait prévu. Son regard se tourna vers le lit à baldaquin où reposait un corps fin. Il remarqua en premier la longue tresse blonde comme les blés qui reposait sur le lit, avant de s'approcher pour mieux voir le visage du _maoh_. Et comme il l'avait pensé, il tomba sur un visage fatigué, dénué de vie, mais certainement pas effrayant. Le soleil à travers la vitre caressait le visage de l'adolescent, accentuant son air d'âme en peine. Comme les rumeurs le prétendaient, le blond devant lui n'était qu'un gamin qui avait peu de chose en commun avec un guerrier, et encore moins avec un monstre assoiffé de mort et de sang. Néanmoins, alors qu'il approchait, le blond sembla le remarquer. Faiblement, il se redressa sur ses coudes, avant de s'assoir sur le lit et de dévisager l'intrus qui venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Sans un mot, Shikamaru grimpa sur le lit, avant de s'y assoir en tailleur, face au blond qui l'avait laissé faire, se reculant un peu pour lui faire de la place. Le stratège pu enfin contempler le soi-disant monstre qui avait décimé tout un bataillon.

Un visage fin, de grands yeux bleus, et de longs cheveux qui lui donnaient un air de fille. Un corps fin, presque maigre, caché sous une chemise immaculée et un pantalon noir. Il avait l'étrange impression de s'être trompé de personne. Devant lui, il n'avait ni plus ni rien qu'un gamin étrange et silencieux, amaigri par ses conditions de détentions. Shikamaru avait bien comprit la lueur du regard de Sasuke lorsqu'il avait envoyé Sai nourrir le blond. Il ne mangeait rien, et c'était le brun qui mangeait à sa place, ce qui semblait énerver au plus haut point Sasuke. Le _maoh_ ne mangeait pas, et passait ses journées, allongé sur ce large lit, sans bouger. Il était le prisonnier idéal : sage, silencieux, soumis et presque obéissant. Pourtant, il semblait également plein de surprises. Une lueur de curiosité passa dans les yeux bleus, avant qu'un bras maigrelet ne se lève dans sa direction. Le blond tendit la main, avec appréhension, guettant un possible rejet de la part de ce nouvel arrivant. Ses doigts longs et fins se détendirent, avant de se poser sur le front de Shikamaru qui se laissa faire, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre. Les doigts froids caressèrent la peau doucement, dans un léger frôlement.

\- …

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'ouvrirent un peu plus. Son expression mélangeait de l'admiration et un peu de méfiance. Shikamaru se retint de sourire. Il était lui aussi impressionné. De ce contact sur son front, il avait la nette impression que le _maoh_ venait d'y « lire » son intelligence par ce simple geste.

\- Tu dois te douter que si quelqu'un d'aussi brillant vient te voir, ce n'est pas par hasard. Tu es un mystère, le sais-tu ? Il parait que tu as tué tellement d'hommes de sang froid que la surprise à la découverte de ton visage d'enfant n'a pas supprimé l'envie de nos soldats de te tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais tu n'es quand même qu'un gamin, qui a même réussit à s'attirer la sympathie du Second de Sasuke. Je devrais te féliciter. Etre un assassin à l'allure si sympathique et innocente relève du miracle. Je me demande comment tu le vis… Tu n'as pas l'air très dynamique, comme si tu t'étais résolu à mourir de fatigue ici.

Shikamaru approcha son visage, faisant reculer un peu le garçon qui ne soufflait mot.

\- Tu t'appelles Naruto, n'est-ce-pas ? J'ignorais que vous aviez la grâce de porter un nom. Je suppose que j'en apprendrai plus en consultant des ouvrages si j'en ai l'occasion. Je me demande comme tu as pu autant sensibiliser le jeune Sai à ton état.

Le sourire mesquin du Nara s'agrandit, dévoilant ses dents blanches qui lui donnaient un air de prédateur.

\- Ou peut-être que tu ne fais que jouer au faible ? Tu serais plus rusé que tu en as l'air ? Dis-moi, tu utilises ton apparence pour apprivoiser les hommes avant de déchirer leur chair ? Tu étais couvert de sang lorsque l'on t'a récupéré, non ?

Aux questions répétitives du stratège, le blond commença à trembler un peu. L'air un peu démoniaque et surtout malicieux sur le visage de son vis-à-vis l'inquiétait. Mais soudains, le Nara lui saisit fermement le bras, lui posant des questions crues sur le sort qu'il avait réservé aux soldats de l'ANBU, sur la façon dont il avait mutilé leurs corps et dont les cris avaient résonnés sur la plaine. Son visage se changea, passant d'une mine étonnée à une expression de panique. Le stratège était penché sur lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage seulement, emprisonnant toujours son bras de sa poigne de fer.

\- Tu n'es qu'une bête, non ? Tu sais ce que je crois ? Que tu n'es qu'un sale gamin qui n'a d'humain que l'apparence et qui sur le champ de bataille obéit à ses instincts meurtriers. C'est la vérité, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu aimes tuer, hm ? Jouer avec ta proie aussi non ? Il parait que les corps qu'ont a réussi a retrouver étaient dans un sale état. Tu as dû bien t'amuser à les déchiqueter, je parie. Ca a dû être dur de rassembler tous les morceaux pour enterrer les soldats, après coup, tu ne penses pas ?

D'un geste de panique, le blond tenta de se défaire de l'emprise du Nara. Sa tentative échoua, alors qu'il tombait à la renverse. Il commença alors à se débattre pour ne pas entendre ce qu'avait à lui dire le stratège qui le maîtrisait sans mal. D'un geste violent, Shikamaru agrippa sa chemise et tira dessus, l'arrachant afin de découvrir le corps du blond. Il découvrit alors les nombreuses blessures qui déchiraient la peau de l'adolescent. Tout de suite, les zébrures le frappèrent. Elles étaient le témoignage des séances de torture qu'il avait subit. Il savait qu'Orochimaru avait touché au _maoh_ , mais n'avait pas imaginé avec quelle barbarie. Il découvrit également d'autres traces. Des hématomes presque effacés, entre autres.

\- Sasuke ne t'a pas laissé en reste… murmura Shikamaru.

Sa voix était redevenue morne, sans plus aucune animosité. Le regard rempli d'incompréhension du blond se posa sur lui. Ses yeux étaient humides, et il était paralysé, laissant juste le stratège observer son corps sous les moindres coutures. Son souffle était court, et lorsque le Nara le redressa, il se laissa faire, le moindres de ses muscles étant contracté.

\- Je ne te ferai rien. Je ne suis là que pour te poser des questions.

Shikamaru soupira.

\- De toute façon, tu n'as pas l'air assez coriace pour résister à la torture. Et j'ai horreur de ce genre de pratique. Si tu me parlais comme lorsque tu as parlé à Sai, ce serait beaucoup plus simple. Ne m'oblige pas à te secouer mentalement. Personnellement, on ne me demande pas d'être sensible à l'état des ennemis que je participe à éradiquer. La cruauté fait partie de mon métier.

Son regard se posa sur le _maoh_. Son air choqué n'avait pas quitté son visage, et ses tremblements se calmaient avec peine. Le ciel, si clair ce matin, s'était un peu voilé depuis le début de l'entretien, réduisant la lumière de la pièce.

\- Me laisseras-tu t'appeler Naruto ?

\- …

L'adolescent acquiesça avec prudence.

\- Et bien, pour commencer, il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir. Tues-tu de ton plein gré ?

Le silence lui répondit, et Shikamaru en tira ses propres conclusions.

\- C'est bien toi qui as agi, lorsque Sasuke t'a capturé.

Le blond baissa les yeux, et hocha positivement la tête. Son air coupable confirma les pensées de Shikamaru. Ce gamin devant lui n'était pas un bon acteur, rien qu'un outil docile.

\- En fait, tu n'es qu'un pantin de Danzou-

Le stratège ne put finir sa phrase. Les yeux du _maoh_ s'éclaircirent et semblèrent briller, avant de prendre une teinte bleu pâle lumineuse et surréelle. En un éclair, il se jeta sur lui, le propulsant hors du lit. Son regard meurtrier prit Shikamaru par surprise. Il fut alors jeté au loin d'un simple coup de poing dans le ventre, alors que le _maoh_ atterrissait par terre, au pied de son lit, dans une pose bestiale. Shikamaru, lui, atterrit sur le mur d'en face, lourdement, le ventre retourné par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir. Le vent sembla souffler dans la chambre par ondes, faisant trembler les murs. Le choc fut tel que la bougie posée sur la table de chevet tomba par terre, s'écrasant dans un grand fracas. Alerté, Sai ouvrit la porte, découvrant Shikamaru au sol. Il s'apprêta à se lancer à son secours quand le Nara prit la parole.

\- Sors d'ici. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Sors !

Sai obéit et referma la porte, le visage inquiet. Quant au brun affalé au sol, il se releva, constatant avec surprise une nouvelle fois que le blond était lui aussi couché sur le sol. Ses yeux avaient repris une couleur normale, alors que les traits de son visage étaient tirés en une grimace douloureuse. Recroquevillé, il semblait subir les effets du lourd anneau de métal à sa cheville qu'il tenait fermement entre ses mains, comme s'il cherchait à l'enlever. Shikamaru comprit que l'anneau en question venait de restreindre ses capacités qui n'auraient par ailleurs jamais dû surgir. Mais il semblait qu'en plus de cela, il absorbait une partie de l'énergie de l'adolescent, l'affaiblissant encore un peu plus, grignotant comme un morceau de son énergie vitale.

Le stratège s'approcha, un peu sur ses gardes. Il voulut saisir l'épaule du blond lorsque celui-ci chassa sa main d'un geste brusque. Ses sourcils froncés laissaient transparaître un regard courroucé qui fusilla Shikamaru. Le souffle court, le _maoh_ reprit tout de même son souffle, avant de prendre la parole.

\- Satisfait ? Vous vouliez la preuve que je ne suis qu'un pantin qui n'est pas maître de ses mouvements, vous l'avez ! Crachez donc sur ma condition, vous ne serez pas le premier, et certainement pas le dernier ! Hn-

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se prenait les côtes, son regard toujours posé sur le Nara. A nouveau, il reprit la parole, crachant de sa voix faiblarde sa colère au visage du stratège.

\- Vous n'imaginez même pas depuis combien de temps nous ne sommes plus maître de notre corps… Des monstres… Des bêtes… Voilà à quoi nous sommes réduits ! Vous les hommes, vous oubliez si vite vos origines et vos pactes…Hmf… Vous êtes les véritables montres de ce monde… C'est si facile pour vous de nous exploiter…Huhh… Dès que vous avez constaté que notre puissance pouvait servir…non plus à protéger…mais à tuer…vous vous en êtes donné à cœur joie… en nous réduisant à l'état d'esclaves… A prendre possession de nos corps… Vous crachez sur vos ennemis… mais vous nous auriez utilisés de la même façon…

Une nouvelle plainte sortit de la bouche du blond dont les larmes dévalaient à présent sur ses joues.

\- Lisez-donc vos ouvrages! Avec un peu de chance… vous comprendrez votre honte…ahh… si l'être humain est encore capable d'humilité… Mais je ne vous dirai rien… Même si je le pouvais, je refuserais… Débrouillez-vous, mais ma bouche ne pourra rien vous dire de ce que vous voulez savoir…Hn… Pas avant que je ne meurs de l'étau qui vole mes forces… Posez-donc moi vos questions… que je meurs assez rapidement…argh !... pour ne plus ressentir la honte…d'être souillé…chaque jour…un peu plus…

Une toux violente s'empara de l'adolescent, l'empêchant de poursuivre. Son corps s'agita de spasmes alors qu'il ne pouvait empêcher sa gorge de se nouer, l'étouffant par moment. Shikamaru le regarda en silence un moment, avant de passer ses bras sous le corps agité. Malgré les tentatives pour se débattre du garçon, il le reposa sur le lit, avant de s'assoir à côté de lui. Il appuya sur le torse de l'adolescent avec sa paume, forçant ce dernier à se calmer. La manœuvre marcha, et le _maoh_ reprit peu à peu son souffle. De grosses gouttes de sueurs parsemaient son front, et son teint pâle lui donnait un visage maladif assez inquiétant.

\- Tu as raison. Nous ne savons rien sur vous.

Le blond ouvrit ses yeux, considérant d'un air las le stratège.

\- Mais cela ne restera pas ainsi. Je suis là pour lever le voile de notre ignorance sur votre race. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un sale humain égocentrique et cruel, mais tu sais, si l'ont pouvait régler cette guerre sans bain de sang, ce serait beaucoup moins fatiguant pour moi.

Le garçon, exténué, commença à fermer les yeux. Le sentant basculer dans l'inconscience, le Nara déplaça sa main droite de son torse pour attraper sa joue.

\- Tu as vraiment l'air mal en point. Sasuke ne fera rien pour toi. Un mal le ronge. Dis-moi ce que tu souhaites, et je te l'accorderai. Il ne me refusera rien.

La tête du blond bascula lentement sur le côté, en direction de la fenêtre. Le vent soufflait au-dehors, ébranlant quelque peu les fenêtres. Le ciel était à présent gris, presque noir. Une larme unique coula sur la joue blafarde.

\- Me laisseriez-vous…Aller dehors… ?

\- Et bien, comme tu y vas ! Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir manger, plutôt ? Ton ventre grogne depuis un moment !

En effet, le ventre du blond laissait échapper des gargouillements rageurs, comme s'il criait qu'on le nourrisse dignement.

\- Dehors…Même enchaîné…Je voudrais…

Le _maoh_ perdit conscience sur ces dernières paroles, son crâne s'affaissant sur la main du brun qui l'enleva délicatement. Il regarda encore une fois le visage en piteux état de l'adolescent, puis son corps maigre et meurtrit.

\- Il paraît que rien n'est impossible pour un Nara. Ton vœu est accordé.

.

.

Une longue discussion se tint le soir même dans l'un des bureaux de la demeure. Sasuke, au comble de l'exaspération, finit par céder à Shikamaru, appuyé bien évidemment par Sai. Le Nara n'avait pas lâché un mot sur son entrevue avec le _maoh_ , précisant qu'il leur ferait un rapport complet avant son départ. Il prévoyait pour l'instant de rester un peu. Quand Sasuke lut une missive fraîchement reçue de la part de son père en personne, il abandonna définitivement.

\- La bibliothèque du manoir te sera ouverte. Tu seras le premier à y entrer depuis des années.

\- Bien, alors je resterai ici étudier le cas de ton _maoh_.

\- Il n'est pas ma propriété. Fais ce que tu veux de lui !

Shikamaru esquissa un sourire taquin avant de se tourner vers le jeune Sai.

\- Veux-tu que je t'apprenne le jeu de go ? Je doute que votre jeune prisonnier soit apte à se balader comme un chien dans les jardins, et je n'aime pas particulièrement me promener. Nous profiterons de l'occasion pour mieux nous connaître.

Son clin d'œil plut au Second qui s'empressa de répondre par l'affirmative avant de s'excuser auprès de son maître. Il partit aussitôt s'occuper du blond, laissant Shikamaru seul avec un Sasuke qui avait franchement l'air de bouder comme un gamin auquel on aurait refusé une friandise. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur, énervant un peu plus l'Uchiha qui gonfla les joues comme un enfant, le faisant rire de plus belle.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle ?

\- Rien…Hahaha…Rien, je suis content de te revoir. Tu es vraiment toujours aussi mignon quand tu es contrarié !

Les joues de Sasuke rosirent avant qu'il ne retourne à son travail en levant le nez, prenant une pose hautaine qui ne suffit pas à berner le Nara qui dut se prendre le ventre à deux bras alors qu'il hurlait presque de rire. Jamais le manoir n'avait parut si vivant depuis le retour de l'Uchiha.

.

.

Le lendemain, ce fut donc au fond du jardin parfaitement entretenu que Sai et Shikamaru s'installèrent pour commencer l'apprentissage du jeune Second. Ils étaient à l'orée du bois bordant le domaine. A leur table, le jeu avait déjà été préparé. Ils vérifièrent que le blond, dont la cheville était reliée à l'éternelle lourde chaîne, se tenait tranquille. Ce dernier, le visage apaisé, profitait de la brise chaude sur son visage et qui ébouriffait ses cheveux, chatouillant son visage. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et le cadre presque idyllique. Sai jeta un dernier regard sur le col ouvert du _maoh_. Les striures n'étaient toujours pas parties, mais le jeune prisonnier semblait ne plus en souffrir. Il avait presque un sourire figé sur les lèvres, et ses paupières closes appréciaient la chaleur de l'astre solaire. Tandis que Sai observait Naruto, Shikamaru observait Sai, touché par le lien qui les unissait. Il venait de découvrir le nouveau Sasuke, et remarquait à quel point le brun lui ressemblait, avant qu'il ne passe capitaine. En comparaison, Sasuke était devenu plus comme son père : froid, distant, sérieux. La partie commença, et le blond fut bercé par les cris d'effroi de Sai qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose au jeu, ainsi que par les rires du Nara qui faisait tout pour provoquer le Second.

.

 _Son tout premier jeu de go, il s'en souvenait encore. Asuma, un de ses instituteurs, lui avait fait découvrir ce jeu, avant qu'il ne s'y mette sérieusement, écrasant ce maître et un autre garçon plutôt joufflu chaque jour._

 _Lui qui avait toujours été un enfant paresseux, passant son temps à dormir et à envoyer balader les autres, pour la plus grande exaspération de ses parents, il avait appris à vivre à travers ce jeu. Montrer des yeux si pétillant avait ravi sa famille, même son père à la mine ensommeillée. Quelques semaines plus tard, on lui apprenait qu'il serait stratège, comme tous et chacun dans sa famille. D'abord assez ennuyé, il remarqua les ressemblances de ce métier avec son jeu préféré. Puis, la guerre éclata. Et il sut qu,e désormais, cet apprentissage aurait un autre but qu'un héritage familial. Le jour de la Grande Séparation entre les deux nouvelles nations, il rencontra l'un de ses amis les plus chers. Celui-ci ne fréquentant pas l'école, ayant son propre précepteur. Il vint vers lui, le visage soucieux._

 _\- Les adultes disent que les pouilleux ne doivent plus vivre pour payer de leurs crimes._

 _\- De quoi parles-tu, Sasuke ?_

 _\- Tu n'as donc rien suivi, Shikamaru ? Je parle des meurtres. Plusieurs grandes familles ont été assassinées. Les miens étaient tout chamboulés. Tu n'iras plus à l'école. Il semblerait que l'on déménage. Je pars dans l'après-midi._

 _\- Mais, et la ville ? Que va-t-elle devenir ?_

 _\- Sûrement rasée. Tu n'auras plus à fréquenter ces assassins._

 _Le visage choqué de Shikamaru exaspéra le jeune Uchiha qui lui expliqua ce qu'il avait entendu. Il raconta aussi comment son père avait prit la tête de la contre-attaque. Un homme avait décidé de prendre le pouvoir et de faire disparaître toutes les familles les plus riches du pays afin de créer une nouvelle hiérarchie basée sur les richesses qu'ils pourraient voler._

 _Peu après, le père du Nara vint le chercher, le séparant brusquement de Sasuke. Ce dernier, alors que Shikamaru s'éloignait à contrecœur, serrés dans les bras de son père, put entendre ses dernières paroles._

 _\- Pour le moment, ça va être difficile ! Mais je te promets que l'on se reverra ! Devient un grand stratège, je deviendrai vite Capitaine ! Ensemble, on règlera cette situation, et on pourra lire de nouveau sous les arbres ! On jouera aussi à ton nouveau jeu. Et sois sûr de bien t'entraîner, parce que je vais t'écraser !_

 _Le petit Nara qui ne comprenait rien de la situation, pleura pour la première fois, agrippé aux épaules de son père. Il ne voulait pas quitter l'école. Il ne voulait pas faire autre chose de ses après-midi libres que de lire sous un saule pleureur avec Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas devenir stratège. Il voulait mener sa vie tranquille pour toujours. Cette annonce de guerre fit néanmoins quitter la région à toute sa famille. Dès le lendemain, il fut instruit sur les plus grandes stratégies militaires, et les batailles les plus sanguinaires de l'histoire de leur civilisation. Il n'eut plus l'occasion de lire autre chose que des ouvrages militaires, les bibliothèques ayant été fermées, jugées inappropriées. Après tout, ce n'étaient pas les riches qui écrivaient. Bien souvent, les ouvrages étaient écrits par des personnes de classe moyenne, comptant des histoires extraordinaires, remontant aux temps anciens. Aussi, rares furent les jeux sauvés durant l'exode qui sépara le pays en deux. Son monde devint morne. Il subit la pression, et tout le monde attendit subitement de lui qu'il fasse des miracles. Il participait aux conversations des adultes comme leur égal, n'en comprenant pas la moitié, ne voulant pas comprendre. Et il se retrouva seul. Seul enfant de sa famille. Séparé de tous, rêvant de pouvoir à nouveau, un jour, jouer au jeu de go au grand air sans se soucier de rien._

 _._

 _._

Les minutes passèrent, et le blond laissait le vent jouer dans ses cheveux, ses deux mains appuyées derrière lui, soutenant son dos. Soudain, une odeur légère vint à ses narines. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne reprenne son expression initiale. Il se plongea dans un état de concentration, avant que le vent ne devienne plus léger, plus chaud et plus chaleureux autour de lui. Il entendit les deux bruns à côté de lui rire aux éclats, amusés par leur jeu, alors que le son paraissait plus flou. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et, profitant de la douce illusion d'une sensation de pure relaxation qui s'était emparé de ses deux surveillants, il partit furtivement, sa chaîne à la main pour éviter tout bruit. Celle-ci glissa entre ses doigts, abandonnant le pied de la chaise du Nara. En contrepartie, il sentit la fatigue s'abattre sur lui, alors qu'il se dirigeait en trottinant vers la forêt, l'air guilleret.

.

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre 5 d' **Ange Déchu** !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit **commentaire**.  Ange Déchu n'est pas une histoire terminée, malheureusement. Elle l'est dans ma tête, et je sais qu'il y aura une grande bataille, mais si, au fil des chapitres, **vous décidez de voir vivre ou mourir certains personnages** , n'hésitez pas à partager vos idées :P Je ne sais pas __encore qui sauver et qui épargner, alors vous pourrez avoir votre mot à dire !_

 _J'espère que l'apparition de **Shikamaru** vous a plu. J'aime bien son caractère; je le voulais un peu flemmard, un peu compatissant et compréhensif aussi. Il veille un peu sur Sasuke, Sai et Naruto à sa façon. :3_

 _Comme toujours, j'ai une nouvelle obsession musicale: l'album **Isles** , de **Wild Belle**. C'est  un mélange de musique indépendante et reggae (avais-je précisé que la question que je déteste le plus est: "Quel style de musique écoutes-tu?", parce que j'ai envie de répondre : "TOUT, j'suis mélomane jusqu'au bout de la galaxie !" xD). Allez écouter, c'est parfait pour un matin de weekend pendant le petit déj' :) !_

 _ **Merci** aux personnes qui me suivent ou suivent l'histoire, c'est hyper motivant ! Et **merci** aux personnes qui commentent; je suis transportée de joie lorsque je lis que mes histoires plaisent :3 C'est à ce moment-là que ça vaut la peine de rédiger toutes ces scènes qui apparaissent subitement dans ma tête n'importe quand ! Et je vous répondrai toujours (parfois avec des pavés un peu longs s'il y a des questions) !_

 _A la prochaine !_


	6. Toute Cette Magie N'Est Que Néfaste

**Toute Cette Magie N'Est Que Néfaste**

Décidant de s'aérer un peu, Sasuke descendit rejoindre son invité et son Second. Traversant le jardin, il regarda distraitement les fleurs multicolores autour de lui. Il se fit la réflexion de la fréquence toujours diminuée de ses sorties. Il ne faisait plus depuis bien longtemps des randonnées à cheval, ni de repas dehors. Recevoir le Nara était en soi un miracle tant il s'était enfermé dans son travail. Puis, il aperçut Sai et Shikamaru de profil, au fond du jardin. Les deux bruns riaient, appréciant le moment, alors que le vent jouait dans leurs cheveux. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser, mais quelque chose dans ce tableau réjouissant dérangeait Sasuke. Il regarda les fleurs à côté de lui, et constata qu'elles n'étaient nullement agitées par un courant d'air. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur les deux jeunes gens dont les vêtements semblaient flotter, le vent s'infiltrant sous leur chemise ouverte. Son regard se baissa, et ses muscles se contractèrent aussitôt. Au pied de la table, nul signe de la troisième personne qui aurait dû se trouver ici. D'un pas rapide, il les rejoint, et se planta devant eux. Les deux bruns lui offrirent un sourire presque déstabilisant tant il était apaisé et épanoui.

\- Oh, Sasuke ! Il faut que tu l'entraînes ! Ce petit a du potentiel ! fit Shikamaru.

\- Non, vous êtes un excellent professeur ! Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé ! répondit Sai avec une voix enfantine.

Un rire agita leurs épaules, alors que le regard de Sasuke passait de colérique à dangereusement meurtrier.

\- Heureux de savoir que vous vous amusez. Je suis certain que cela passionne le _maoh_ également.

\- Oh oui ! Je crois qu'il aime bien sortir, il n'a pas bougé une seule fois ! lui assura Shikamaru, les yeux plissés tant il souriait.

\- Naruto devait attendre ça depuis tellement longtemps, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Sai, en baissant les yeux.

Son regard tomba sur le sol dépourvu de tout corps. Le vent cessa alors de souffler. Shikamaru regarda à ses pieds, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent violemment. Son regard se leva, rencontrant celui, menaçant, de l'Uchiha. Ses poings serrés tremblaient de rage, alors que son regard les contemplait de haut.

\- Voulez-vous reprendre votre petite partie, ou allons-nous à sa recherche ?

\- … Sai regarda son maître, quelque peu horrifié de le voir autant en colère.

\- Allons-y, déclara Shikamaru, impassible.

Tous trois partirent en direction de la forêt. Ils marchèrent avant d'accélérer l'allure, recherchant activement le _maoh_ qui venait de leur faire faux bond par un quelconque miracle. Shikamaru se montra une fois encore bien utile, remarquant chaque trace de pas et chaque branche cassée qu'avait laissée le prisonnier derrière lui. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après dans une clairière. L'herbe verte et tendre était nourrie par la rivière qui bordait le côté opposé au leur. Des hauts arbres remplis de baies d'une taille bien plus imposante que les baies des buissons bordaient la clairière. Au pied de l'un deux se tenait le blond. Sa chaîne traînait par terre, alors qu'un doux sourire illuminait son visage. Ses cheveux blonds dansaient dans son dos, et il donnait l'impression d'être une personne complètement différente. Un être gracieux, serein. Sa main se tendit vers la branche à sa portée, alors qu'il récoltait une baie orangée dans sa main d'un geste délicat. Il la porta ensuite à ses lèvres, croquant dedans avec lenteur, comme s'il savourait le met le plus raffiné qui lui avait été donné de manger. La chair céda, et du jus s'écoula de la baie, glissant sur son menton. Mais après avoir dégluti, son regard se figea devant lui. Il tourna sa tête dans la direction des trois arrivants, et serra son bras recueillant de nombreuses baies contre son torse. Celle qu'il venait d'entamer tomba de sa main, alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avait été démasqué. Elle chuta lentement au sol, alors que son corps s'arquait dans la position opposée aux intrus. Sasuke s'élança vers le blond qui s'apprêtait à s'enfuir, le visage anxieux. Derrière lui, Shikamaru se pressa de le rejoindre, alors que Sai, abasourdi, mit plus de temps avant de réagir.

\- Reviens là ! rugit Sasuke.

D'un bond, il rattrapa le blond qui s'enfuyait à pleine vitesse. Son pied emprisonna la chaîne, tirant sur la jambe du blond qui s'étala de tout son long par terre, lâchant son butin. Les baies roulèrent au sol avant de plonger dans la rivière, alors que sa main gauche tentait désespérément d'en retenir. Le _maoh_ se sentit alors tiré vers l'arrière. Il se retourna pour constater que Sasuke, le visage défiguré par la colère, le hissait vers lui à l'aide de sa chaîne. Avec souplesse, le blond se releva et appuya sur la chaîne violemment, faisant lâcher prise à l'Uchiha. Celui-ci bondit sur le blond qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver son coup de poing, le bloquant à peine. Sa propre main atterrit dans son nez, alors qu'il glissait sur le côté pour éviter un nouveau coup. Il esquiva un croche-pied avant que Sasuke ne l'attrape par les cheveux, le faisant crier de douleur. Le poing puissant de l'Uchiha vint frapper son ventre avec violence, lui faisant cracher de la bile avant qu'il ne s'écroule par terre à genoux. Sans se décourager, il se releva, tentant de s'éloigner, alors que Sai, apeuré, s'approchait pour retenir son maître. Lorsque Sasuke voulu toucher à la hanche le _maoh_ , ce dernier n'eut d'autre choix que de riposter pour l'éloigner, et en le repoussant, il fit involontairement que l'Uchiha frappa par mégarde son Second du coude, le faisant s'écrouler au sol. Un cri rageur franchit les lèvres du brun avant qu'il ne s'avance et n'attrape par les cheveux de la nuque le blond avant de le frapper violement au visage pour se venger du coup reçu.

\- Ughh…

Le blond cracha le sang qui dégoulinait de sa lèvre fendue. Sasuke s'apprêta à le frapper à nouveau quand une main stoppa son poignet. Son regard plongea dans celui de Shikamaru. Le visage neutre et impassible du flemmard s'était changé en une expression sérieuse et autoritaire.

\- Je pense qu'il ne peut plus s'enfuir, maintenant.

Sasuke lança un regard haineux au blond gisant à ses pieds. Il abaissa le bras, et laissa Shikamaru faire. Celui-ci releva Sai d'une main.

\- Va t'occuper de lui, fit-il en désignant le blond. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Sai récupéra le blond, et passa l'un de ses bras fin autour de son cou pour l'aider à marcher et le soutenir. Suivant Sasuke, il partit docilement à sa suite. Shikamaru profita qu'ils aient le dos tourné pour ramasser l'une des baies orangées encore au sol avant de la cacher dans la poche de son pantalon, avant de finalement les suivre.

.

.

Le soir, Shikamaru resta un long moment dans sa chambre après le dîner. Dans ses mains, il faisait tourner et retourner l'étrange baie entre ses doigts. Son œil scrutateur cherchait des réponses dans la forme orangée, la peau douce s'étant un peu fripée dans la journée. Il avait clairement vu le blond croquer dedans à pleines dents. Seulement, il était bien connu que les baies n'étaient pas comestibles. Chez les ANBU, mais il était presque sur que la situation était la même du côté de la Racine. Ses théories frisaient pourtant le farfelu.

\- Ils auraient la capacité de résister à leur poison… Ou alors… Seuls eux peuvent en manger, car c'est la nourriture qui leur donne leur énergie… Ce qui expliquerait qu'il se soit privé de nourriture alors que son ventre criait famine… Mais pourquoi personne n'aurait tenté d'en manger…

Il rangea l'étrange baie dans un tiroir avant de finalement sortir de sa chambre. Ce soir, il irait à la bibliothèque afin de commencer ses recherches. Sur un coup de tête, il décida de se rendre en premier lieu dans la chambre du blondinet. Rarement il avait vu Sasuke aussi violent, mais il en avait déduit dans le regard de son Second que Sai était parfaitement habitué à ce genre de situations et semblait les craindre de tout son être. Son regard lorsque Sasuke avait brisé le sortilège qui avait permis au _maoh_ de s'enfuir avait trahit sa connaissance de cet Uchiha violent et colérique. Il était même prêt à parier qu'il avait déjà passé ses nerfs sur Sai. Seulement, lui, ne l'avait jamais connu ainsi.

\- Finalement… Je me demande sur qui je devrais enquêter en priorité…

Mais il devait avouer que le blond, en piteux état, avait été assez remarquable. Il avait réussit à se défendre, et à réagir, alors même qu'il avait été pris d'une crise la veille. De plus, utiliser ce petit tour avec le vent pour s'enfuir et les distraire avait dû activer l'anneau à sa cheville, pompant ses forces. Il se demandait si, finalement, la baie unique qu'il avait mangé n'avait pas suffit à lui redonner un peu de dynamisme. Cela avait aussi confirmé qu'il savait bien se battre, sans même utiliser ses pouvoirs.

\- Il désirait tellement ces baies, pour s'enfuir ainsi ?

D'un geste lent de la main, il ouvrit la porte devant lui, pénétrant dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Il découvrit presque sans surprise Sai à son chevet, le soignant avec application, s'assurant que les bandages n'étaient pas trop serrés.

\- Oh, vous êtes là ! s'exclama Sai.

Sa main s'enleva du visage du blond sur lequel il appliquait une mixture pour faire cicatriser sa lèvre. Il se leva brusquement, comme pris sur le fait.

\- Ne te dérange pas pour moi. Continue ce que tu faisais… le rassura le Nara.

Il observa alors Sai reprendre sa tâche. La douceur de ses gestes témoignait de son attachement pour Naruto. D'ailleurs, à cause du tour de passe-passe du blond, il avait même révélé son prénom à Sasuke, ce qui lui avait valu une forte réprimande pour ne pas le lui avoir dit plus tôt. Shikamaru avait été plus qu'heureux d'être présent, évitant un nouvel instant de violence de la part de l'Uchiha qui avait préféré s'enfermer dans ses appartements pour une durée indéterminée. Le pauvre second, lui, avait quand même accouru pour soigner le blond. Et ce dernier, qui semblait totalement confiant, s'abandonnait au brun. Ses yeux mélancoliques semblaient coupés de la réalité, comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensées si profondément qu'il en oubliait la notion de l'espace et du temps.

\- J'ai finis. Tu peux t'allonger, dit finalement Sai à l'adresse de Naruto. Ca ne guérira pas aussi vite que la première fois, mais tu as l'air d'avoir repris des forces… Ca ira.

Le _maoh_ lança un bref regard rempli de gratitude avant d'incliner la tête. Il se glissa dans son lit, regarda un moment le Nara qui lui sourit gentiment, avant de fermer les yeux. Sai ressortit, accompagné du stratège, laissant le blond se reposer.

\- La dernière fois ?

\- Il… ne mange pas ce qu'on lui donne… Je mange tout à sa place… confessa Sai d'un ton coupable.

\- Pour éviter sur Sasuke ne s'en prenne à lui, je suppose.

\- …Hm.

\- Tu as si peur pour Naruto ?

\- Je n'aime pas que Sa…que mon maître soit en colère. Il me fait peur…J'ai l'impression de le perdre…

Shikamaru découvrit les yeux humides de Sai qui, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, n'arborait pas son expression faussement contrôlée pour ne rien laisser transparaitre.

\- Sasuke ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a de t'avoir pour apprenti… Tu n'oses même plus l'appeler par son prénom. Quelle tragédie.

\- Il a changé… chuchota Sai, la voix brisée. Avant… C'est lui qui s'occupait de moi, après m'avoir trouvé. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'un gouffre nous a séparé. Naruto est le seul qui lui résiste. Dans sa condition… Je crois que je l'admire… Je n'aurais jamais le courage de lui montrer à quel point il est devenu un homme effrayant… Alors que je voudrais tellement que tout soit comme avant.

Le Nara se saisit de l'épaule de Sai avant de la presser amicalement. Sai laissa une larme s'échapper. Ce geste était identique avec celui qu'avait eut le _maoh_ quelques jours plus tôt. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps dans cette grande demeure, il ne se sentait plus seul.

\- Je vais à la bibliothèque. J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à porter les ouvrages… M'accompagneras-tu ? demanda Shikamaru, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Sai qui avait retrouvé son ton enjoué.

.

.

Les jours passèrent, et le Nara s'enfermait presque toute la journée pour prendre ses repères dans l'immense bibliothèque afin d'y trouver les ouvrages qui seraient susceptibles de répondre à ses interrogations. Sai passait le plus clair de son temps à ses côtés, n'osant toutefois pas lire par-dessus son épaule, même alors que le stratège avait des hoquets de stupeurs avant de reprendre un air sérieux. Sasuke était resté enfermé, sortant seulement lors des repas animés par des discussions superficielles avant que Shikamaru n'arrive à décoincer l'Uchiha plongé dans sa colère. Sai, lui, admirait cet ami qui savait désamorcer la rage du brun, ne serait-ce que pendant le temps d'un dîner. D'autre part, il continuait de prendre soin de Naruto qui guérissait plutôt rapidement. Il constata même avec joie que les marques rouges sur son corps commençaient timidement à s'estomper. Il avait aussi commencé à frauder grâce au Nara qui semblait avoir découvert que les baies qu'avaient ramassées le blond n'étaient nullement empoisonnées, et qu'il pouvait s'en nourrir. Chaque jour, feintant d'aller voir les chevaux à l'écurie avec qui il passait seulement quelques minutes, il allait en cueillir pour les ramener au _maoh_ qui semblait apprécier le geste. Pour preuve, le ciel était clair et ensoleillé depuis l'arrivée du Nara, et Sai était persuadé que c'était loin d'être un hasard.

\- Je ne sais pas comment, mais je crois que ses sentiments influent sur le temps qu'il fait, avait-il avoué à Shikamaru.

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé à ce propos dans les livres que j'ai découvert… Peut-être l'expliquera-t-il lui-même. Après tout, si j'ai bien compris, chaque _maoh_ est différent, y compris ses habilités.

Le temps passa si vite que le jour où Shikamaru annonça son départ, Sai s'en sentit un peu déstabilisé. Le blond lui, avait juste lancé un regard entendu avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Même s'il mangeait désormais plus, en secret, il ne risquait sûrement pas de pouvoir ressortir de si tôt. Le Nara rendit son rapport à Sasuke, entièrement écrit. Le brun fit semblant de ne pas y accorder tant d'importance, mais il le remercia tout de même.

\- Je me suis attardé, mais l'on m'attend. Il semblerait que tout le monde soit pressé d'en finir.

\- Hn.

\- Toujours aussi expansif, hein ? Puisque la bibliothèque à été ouverte… Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas y faire un tour ?

\- Je crains d'être trop occupé pour ça, expliqua moins sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu Sasuke.

\- Dommage… Si jamais l'envie t'en dit, j'y ai laissé quelque chose à ton intention, confia le Nara d'une voix mystérieuse. Bien, je crois que ma voiture m'attend déjà. Mes amitiés à ton Second. J'espère vous revoir bientôt, vous êtes vraiment amusant !

Sasuke accompagna son ami d'enfance à sa voiture, le regardant partir, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Lui n'arrivait plus à sourire. La curiosité s'était emparée de son esprit, et ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers une chose unique. Après tout, le Nara ne disait jamais rien au hasard. Jamais.

\- Quelque chose pour moi, hm ?

.

.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures quand Sasuke s'extirpa finalement de son travail pour souffler un peu. Il parcourut de ses mains sa chevelure de jais en soupirant, chassant le sommeil qui rendait ses paupières lourdes depuis quelques minutes déjà. D'un geste paresseux, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre qui ouvrait sur un balcon. Les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés, et il pouvait ainsi admirer le ciel étoilé en restant à sa place, appréciant les nuances de lumières que cela apportait à sa chambre, notamment grâce aux rayons de la lune qui éclairaient une partie de la pièce.

\- Gnh….

D'un geste calculé, l'Uchiha s'étira de tout son long comme un fauve, avant de se lever de sa chaise. Maintenant que la nuit était tombée et que tout le monde dormait, il repensait aux paroles du stratège avant son départ. Peut-être pourrait-il profiter de la nuit qui s'annonçait encore longue pour aller faire un tour par la bibliothèque ? Après tout, si Shikamaru avait pensé avoir trouvé quelque chose pour l'intéresser, il pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Allons-y… marmonna le brun.

Il empoigna le chandelier sur son bureau, et sortit encore tout habillé de sa chambre, rejoignant la fraîcheur du couloir. Il avait néanmoins enlevé ses bottes, et apprécia le silence de ses pas sur le sol du manoir où raisonnaient d'habitude le bruit des lourdes bottes en cuir. Sans se presser, il parcourut les couloirs, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive devant la large porte de la bibliothèque. Comme un enfant, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise. Il devait bien se l'avouer : se retrouver entouré de tant de romans l'excitaient bien plus que l'idée de découvrir ce que lui avait laissé le Nara. Lui qui avait passé toute son enfance à lire, les rapports qu'il détaillait à longueur de journée le lassait rapidement. Alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette belle autorisation, aussi surprenantes soit-elle, de son père pour jeter un coup d'œil aux livres qui semblaient intéressant. Après tout, il était seul, de nuit, et personne de toute façon ne prendrait mal le fait qu'il se balade dans sa propre demeure. Et puis, si son père était prêt à laisser Shikamaru, mordu de livre comme lui, dans une bibliothèque des plus conséquentes, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il n'irait pas y jeter un coup d'œil à son tour. Rien n'avait été précisé quant au sort de la bibliothèque une fois que son ami y eut fait ses recherches.

A pas de souris, Sasuke franchit presque timidement le seuil de la porte, pénétrant dans la large pièce cylindrique où plusieurs escaliers entremêlés montaient jusqu'au plafond étonnement haut. Mais puisque son ami avait laissé quelque chose, il décida de se rendre d'abord aux tables de travail disposées au centre de la pièce. De façon assez nostalgique, des souvenirs flous lui revinrent, retraçant les heures qu'il avait passé dans la bibliothèque de son ancienne demeure, avant la Grande Séparation, et les quelques moments qu'il avait eu dans celle-là même avant que son père ne décrète sa fermeture avec toutes les autres. Ses pas le portèrent au centre de la pièce, où il y vit un ouvrage ouvert posé sur l'une des tables à disposition de la pièce.

\- Je suppose qu'il s'agit de ça ! murmura Sasuke, étrangement émoustillé.

Sa démarche féline le conduit directement à la table, tirant lentement la chaise avant de découvrir posé sur l'ouvrage un roman plus petit, dont la reliure de cuir semblait abîmée. D'un coup d'œil, il n'eut même pas besoin de l'éclairage d'une bougie pour reconnaitre la première de couverture. Il prit néanmoins une allumette pour allumer le chandelier à ses côtés afin d'acquérir encore plus de lumière. Puis son regard se posa à nouveau sur le livre qu'il effleura de son index, comme dans un rituel privé qu'il avait instauré.

\- Alors il l'a trouvé…

Ce simple roman signifiait tout pour lui. Avant la Grande Séparation, Shikamaru lui avait promit de trouver un livre tellement différent des autres qu'il aurait envie de le lire plusieurs fois. Mais avec les évènements, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le lui donner. Et aujourd'hui, le Nara avait trouvé un exemplaire dans sa propre bibliothèque. Sasuke sourit en pensant à l'attention de son ami. Mieux valait tard que jamais, après tout. Doucement, il prit le livre dans ses mains, appréciant la reliure en cuir d'une caresse, avant de le poser sur le côté. Puis, son regard se posa sur l'autre ouvrage bien plus grand et épais. Aussitôt, un mot attira son œil : _maoh_.

.

.

La vie sous terre ne dérangeait pas les habitants de Kouhou, la ville de la Racine, la ville au-dessus de la ville. En effet, sous les maisons entassées, une autre partie de la ville s'étendait, éclairée par la lumière des torches au lieu de celle de l'astre solaire. Des couloirs interminables, reliant des salles majestueuses creusées depuis le début de la guerre, et qui ne cessaient de se multiplier. Les murs, souvent marrons, donnaient un aspect chaleureux à l'endroit, plus soigné également, en comparaison avec la ville pauvrette et pourtant toujours animée au dehors. Sous le bâtiment principal de Kouhou, l'administration de Danzou, un espace indépendant, nullement relié au reste des galeries, prenait sa place. Confiné, voyant défiler le passage de plusieurs soldats et médecins, le Cercle, endroit interdit à la population, renfermait les secrets de la Racine pour gagner la guerre. Dans l'aile la plus au sud, les couloirs devenaient plus étroits, entrecoupés de petites pièces, ou de salles au contraire vastes, mais qui n'avaient aucune fonction administrative comme dans les autres secteurs du Cercle.

\- C'est par là.

Trois soldats empruntèrent un couloir principal, déambulant avec assurance dans ce mini-labyrinthe où l'atmosphère semblait plus pesante, plus hostile, aussi. Leurs pas résonnaient contre le sol de pierre froide, alors qu'ils dépassaient bon nombre de pièces qui servaient en fait de cellules.

\- Sont-ils…partis ?

\- Hm. Repose-toi. Personne n'est sensé venir, aujourd'hui. On est tranquille pour un moment.

Une jeune fille au visage pâle revint s'installer près du lit trônant au centre de la pièce. Ses longs cheveux roses contrastaient avec le vert émeraude de ses yeux en amandes. Sa beauté à couper le souffle était néanmoins altérée par un visage aux traits ternes, alors que ses vêtements en piteux états laissaient entrevoir la peau recouvert de chaire de poule à cause du froid régnant ici-bas. Ses bras frêles plongèrent dans un sceau duquel elle retira un linge blanc, avant de le déposer sur le front du locataire du lit.

\- Il faut que la fièvre descende au plus vite.

\- Merci… Sakura…

\- Ne te force pas à parler, garde ton énergie.

Un sourire mince vint éclairer le visage de la rosée dont les yeux attentionnés et inquiets se posèrent sur le jeune homme allongé à côté de lui, la main sur le linge posé sur son front brûlant. Il esquissa à son tour un pauvre sourire, avant qu'une toux ne le saisisse, agitant son corps malade de soubresauts. Alertée, l'adolescente nommée Sakura passa une main dans les cheveux pourpres de son ami. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de reprendre un visage doux, constatant que la toux était partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

\- Je ne crois pas… Que ça s'améliorera…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es Gaara le Flamboyant ! fit mine de s'énerver la rosée.

\- J'ai… mal…

La lueur peinée dans les yeux du rouquin déchira Sakura, qui ne laissa rien transparaître. Il fallait qu'elle reste forte, pour que son ami puisse guérir.

\- Gaara… Ne lâche pas… Je suis avec toi, tout ira bien.

Le garçon tenta de se redresser un peu, avant de planter son regard fiévreux mais décidé dans celui émeraude de sa vis-à-vis.

\- Ils ont déjà pris Naruto… Il était le seul… qui parvenait à me contrôler…

\- Je sais qu'il te manque… Quand ils partent, ils ne reviennent jamais…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Gaara qui rassura la rosée, attrapant la main fragile posée sur sa couverture, avant de la presser gentiment. D'un regard, il lui fit comprendre qu'il compatissait. Il savait que l'adolescente tenait beaucoup au blond, qui était parti depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. De tous ceux qui avaient été parqués ici malgré leur jeune âge, il ne restait plus qu'eux deux.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est en vie… souffla Gaara. Je le sens… Tu le sens aussi, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Gaara… Je ne sais plus…

Une larme coula sur la joue pâle de Sakura alors que son regard prenait une teinte horrifiée.

\- Que ce soit pour la guerre, ou pour leur traitement maudit… Ils ne reviennent jamais… J'ai tellement peur que l'on m'appelle… Ne me quitte pas, Gaara…

\- Ne t'en fais pas… Je les ai toujours sentis nous abandonner… Mais pas Naruto… Il est en vie, et il fera quelque chose pour nous sortir de là.

Les deux adolescents interrompirent leur discussion à l'entente de bruits lointains. D'horribles plaintes parvinrent à leurs oreilles, avant que des cris ne déchirent l'air. Puis, tout se tût, et redevint calme. Les deux jeunes gens frissonnèrent, se regardant avec inquiétude. Ils n'avaient jamais réussit à se faire à ces manifestations. Pourtant, ils étaient là depuis si longtemps. Mais rien n'y faisait, à chaque fois, une panique sourde les envahissaient. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils faisaient toujours bien attention à ne pas montrer des résultats trop positifs, même quand la douleur était insoutenable.

\- Tu crois… reprit Sakura, qu'il y a une chance pour qu'il en trouve un dehors ?

\- Un Gardien ? Si Naruto est dans la nature, j'en doute. Les gens ont du tous rejoindre un camp. Ils ne se risqueraient pas à vivre reclus.

\- Et s'il arrive dans l'autre camp… Là-bas… Il peut y en avoir aussi…

\- Peut-être… fit le rouquin, songeur. Naruto n'est pas doué pour la reconnaissance…

\- Tu penses qu'il pourrait passer à côté de son Gardien sans même s'en apercevoir ?

Le rouquin réfléchit quelques instants. Leur ami disparu avait beau être le plus puissant d'entre eux, et aussi le plus doué pour maîtriser son énergie, sa capacité de reconnaissance était affreuse. Que ce soit pour les autres énergies ou pour les flammes des Gardiens. Gaara fronça les sourcils, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- C'est notre seule option. Il fera sûrement attention s'il à l'occasion d'être en contact avec des gens… Peut-être qu'il vit clandestinement.

\- Mais avec notre physique… Il ne serait pas plutôt en prison ?

Sakura se rongea un ongle, nerveuse.

\- Oh Gaara ! Il faut qu'on trouve une solution. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre qu'il trouve. Je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter d'être ici plus longtemps. Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir pour aider Naruto. A lui seul, il pourra tous nous sauver ! _Elle_ en était persuadée.

\- De toute façon, s'il trouve un Gardien, Danzou le saurait. Et il y aurait plus d'activité aussi.

\- Comme lorsqu'il a été activé ?

\- Hm…

Sakura remarqua avec tendresse que son ami commençait à basculer dans le sommeil. Ses paupières devenaient lourdes, ne demandant qu'à se fermer calmement. Elle l'aida à se rallonger, avant d'entendre le bruit de la serrure grincer. Même lorsqu'ils pensaient être tranquilles, ce n'était jamais le cas. Trois gardes pénétrèrent dans la petite chambre, avant de se poster devant elle. D'un regard entendu, elle les suivit, supportant les regards lubriques des hommes sur sa tenue qu'elle ne garderait de toute façon pas bien longtemps après le début de l'entraînement. Elle couva Gaara d'un dernier regard, avant de s'en aller.

Après son départ, l'adolescent aux cheveux pourpres se releva à nouveau, inquiet. D'une main, il saisit un petit carnet sur la console à côté du lit, et pris un crayon en main. Lorsque la rosée partait en entraînement ou en soin, le silence et la solitude lui devenait insupportable. Alors, il écrivait dans ce carnet, priant pour qu'il ait l'occasion de le transmettre à sa famille, s'il était activé un jour.

Sur le chemin de la salle d'entrainement 34, Sakura, elle, repensa comme à chaque fois au passé. Une même question tournait en boucle dans sa tête : Comment avait-on pu en arriver là ?

.

 _Dans son enfance, Sakura s'était considérée comme l'une des petites filles les plus heureuses de la planète. Ses parents, ravis d'avoir mis au monde une adorable maoh aux grands yeux verts, l'avait amenée très tôt au Jardin Céleste, le lieu où étaient élevés tous les futurs maohs. Même si l'absence de ses parents durant de longues semaines avait été dur à surmonter, Sakura était devenue l'une des héritières les plus appréciées et sociables du Jardin. Tous les enfants admiraient sa joie de vivre, alors qu'elle inventait mille et un amusements pour donner le sourire à tout le monde._

 _Mais sa plus belle rencontre n'avait malgré cela pas eu lieu au Jardin, parmi les allées resplendissantes ou les couloirs richement sculptés des Temples Célestes._

 _\- Oh ! Tu viens du jardin ?_

 _La petite Sakura, arborant déjà à cette époque une longue chevelure rosée et soyeuse flottant librement dans son dos, avait été surprise de la clairvoyance du jeune garçon qui l'avait trouvé en pleine fuite à l'extérieur du domaine. Son habitude de s'échapper pour partir à l'aventure dans le monde normal n'avait pas échappé aux Priantes, qui laissaient néanmoins la jeune fille sortir faussement en secret, tout en gardant en permanence un œil sur elle._

 _\- Comment le sais-tu ?_

 _\- Hm… Tes habits ! Tu es une future maoh, non ?_

 _\- Hm ! acquiesça joyeusement la petite Sakura._

 _Elle s'approcha du petit garçon qui semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle, avant de lui prendre la main._

 _\- Suis-moi ! On part à l'aventure !_

 _\- L'aventure ? répéta le garçon, étonné de la témérité dont faisait preuve la rosée._

 _\- Hm ! J'ai vu des insectes multicolores par là-bas la dernière fois ! De nouvelles espèces, j'en suis persuadée!_

 _Et ainsi partit Sakura, trainant derrière elle le garçon qui se laissait faire, amusé et surpris du caractère de la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas se soucier le moins du monde de son avis. En plus ce cela, de ce qu'il avait pu en juger chez lui, les filles n'étaient pas les premières à apprécier la vue d'un quelconque insecte._

 _L'après-midi s'écoula à une vitesse folle, alors que les deux enfants riaient, sautant d'un endroit à l'autre dans la prairie, à la recherche de nouveaux insectes à répertorier dans leur inventaire imaginaire. Lorsque le ciel commença à prendre une teinte orangée, Sakura rejoint en quelques bonds à pieds joins le garçon contemplant un coléoptère violet d'un regard fasciné._

 _\- Le soleil commence à descendre. Je dois rentrer._

 _Sans un mot, elle repartit là d'où elle était venue, suivie du garçon qui marchait, penaud, ne sachant même pas si elle avait voulu qu'il la raccompagne. Devant la haie immense bordant le Jardin, Sakura s'arrêta, fit demi-tour, et se planta devant le garçon qui recula sous la surprise. Mais déjà, la rosée lui avait planté un baiser sur les lèvres, avant de sourire largement._

 _\- Merci pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère te revoir demain, je me suis beaucoup amusée !_

 _\- Je… Euh… Tu reviendras ? balbutia le garçon, la main devant la bouche._

 _\- Bien sûr, Sakura tient toujours sa parole ! Sois là !_

 _\- O-Oui ! Je serai là demain après-midi ! Je te le promets !_

 _La rosée pouffa en découvrant les joues roses du garçon qui sautillait sur place, partagé entre l'euphorie et la gêne ressentie._

 _\- A demain, alors !_

 _\- A… A demain !_

 _Alors qu'elle passait au travers de la haie, à un endroit où la plante laissait une ouverture juste assez grande pour qu'elle puisse s'y glisser, la jeune Sakura entendit son nouvel ami prononcer une dernière phrase._

 _\- Mon nom à moi, c'est…_

 _._

Revenant à la réalité, Sakura entra dans la salle qui se présentait à elle. Une dernière pensée pour cet ami qu'elle avait revu pendant tout un printemps s'installa dans son esprit avant de s'envoler. L'inquiétude et la colère prirent place, remplaçant le précieux souvenir qui ne semblait n'être plus qu'une illusion rêvée un jour. Pourtant, le visage du jeune garçon apparut à nouveau à elle… A l'époque, elle n'aurait jamais pu le savoir, mais ô combien elle aurait souhaité qu'il fût son Gardien.

.

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Voici le 6ème chapitre d' **Ange Déchu**._

 _J'introduis maintenant **Sakura** et **Gaara** , parce que je voulais plus de maohs. Ils sont coincés sous terre, à "la Racine", qui est un peu la société secrète de Kouhou. Kouhou et la Racine sont la même chose aux yeux de l'ANBU, mais, en réalité, les habitants de Kouhou ne savent rien de ce qui se trame à la Racine._

 _En réponse au commentaire d' **Une inconnue** : En réalité, ce que sont les maohs est quelque chose que je développe par miettes de pain, alors on en découvre au fur et à mesure :P Qui sait ce que Shikamaru à découvert et ce que Sasuke s'apprête à lire ? haha Mais on sait déjà dans ce chapitre que Naruto est assez spécial. Particulièrement puissant, ce qui explique les tours de magie alors qu'il a un anneau sensé entraver cette dernière. Après, que fera-t-il de cette puissance alors qu'il est bloqué au manoir Uchiha, mystère ! ;)_

 _ **Merci de suivre l'histoire !** N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions dans les commentaires :3_

 _A la prochaine !_


	7. Gouverner Dans L'Obscurité

**Gouverner Dans l'Obscurité**

Les pas aériens de son dernier invité de la matinée résonnèrent avant que la porte massive ne se referme dans un bruit mat, laissant la pièce aussi silencieuse qu'avant son arrivée. La salle peu éclairée, tenait sa luminosité des chandeliers disposés un peu partout, alors que les meubles de belle facture étaient rassemblés vers le fond de la salle. Un large tapis rouge faisait le chemin entre la porte et un siège imposant.

Fugaku Uchiha avait un peu des allures de roi, assit dans ce fauteuil massif, attendant la visite successive de plusieurs hommes de son armée plus ou moins important. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres, alors qu'il plongeait à nouveau dans ses pensées. Ses cheveux noir corbeau tombaient lourdement sur ses épaules, cachant à moitié son visage las et fatigué. Il avait beau avoir accepté, à la Grande Séparation, de prendre un rôle décisionnel, de se faire le guide de toute la communauté de l'ANBU, il n'était rien de plus qu'un homme. Ses mains tremblèrent un instant avant qu'il ne s'enfonce d'avantage dans son siège. Puis, une main pâle vint se poser sur la sienne, alors qu'une voix lui murmura.

\- Vous me semblez épuisé. Ai-je tord ?

\- Je ne vous savais pas d'autant de familiarité, répliqua sèchement l'Uchiha en regardant d'un mauvais œil cette petite main blanche posée sur la sienne.

Alors, la personne qui venait de s'adresser à lui sortit de l'ombre derrière le fauteuil, se présentant face à Fugaku, avant de s'agenouiller humblement à ses pieds. Sa robe noire s'étalait autour d'elle, alors qu'une coiffe richement décorée cachait ses cheveux et ses yeux. La jeune femme à ses pieds releva la tête vers Fugaku, un petit sourire mutin accroché à ses lèvres.

\- C'est d'avoir été emprisonné à vos côtés si longtemps… N'exister aux yeux de personne, même pas des vôtres, et simplement rester dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce que vous ailliez besoin de mon aide… Je préférerais encore mieux que vous montriez un peu de pitié à mon égard que cet insupportable regard froid que vous tenez à tous vos précieux sujets.

\- Insolente ! tonna l'Uchiha. Ils ne sont point mes sujets, reprit-il plus doucement. Vous le savez mieux que quiconque. Ne vous amusez pas aussi facilement de cette situation. Quant à votre condition, je suis certain que si vous aviez connu la vie de cachot, vous auriez supplié de vous retrouver sagement à mes côtés. De plus, ne me mentez pas en me disant que vous n'êtes pas rassurée par votre devoir. Lire en _elle_ est votre ultime espoir, n'est-ce-pas ?

La jeune femme serra ses poings, avant de dévisager méchamment l'homme qui la retenait prisonnière comme une vulgaire poupée trop laide pour être montrée. Puis, se reprenant, elle reprit son petit sourire narquois, avant de susurrer.

\- Il en est de même pour vous. Cette femme… _Elle_ est le dernier souvenir de l'être le plus aimé à vos yeux… La culpabilité doit être lourde à porter.

\- Cesse de répandre ton venin, petite impertinente. Tu sais très bien que tes combines ne marchent pas avec moi.

\- Oh, veuillez m'excuser. Je pensais que c'était l'image parfaite que l'on avait des gens de notre espèce… Je pensais vous combler ainsi !

Un rire cristallin s'échappa de la gorge de la fille avant qu'une larme ne coule sur sa joue.

\- Ma précédente discussion vous a-t-elle troublée à ce point ? demanda Fugaku, un air presque tendre sur le visage.

Un petit hochement de tête lui répondit, alors que la jeune femme se rapprochait de lui. D'un geste paternel, Fugaku Uchiha caressa son épaule, avant de reprendre.

\- Les temps ont changés. Mais ne soyez pas triste. Vous savez que je n'ignore rien des _maohs_ , et qu'il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. Je sais que vous détestez être ici, mais j'ai besoin de vous. Sans _elle_ , nous ne résoudrons pas cette situation. Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir pénétrer _son_ esprit, et à parvenir à communiquer avec _elle_.

\- Vos mots me touchent… Mais le mal est déjà fait…

La prisonnière fragile serra son poing au niveau de son cœur, avant de pleurer en silence.

\- Combien de leurs esprits ont déjà quitté cette terre ? Je les ais tous sentis partir, sans exception… Vous le savez, ils n'ont parfois même pas combattus… Mais ils partent quand même… Je… Je refuse d'être la dernière debout sans avoir rien fait ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, la secouant de sanglots. Fugaku, un regard peiné sur le visage, se baissa à son niveau avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il avait beau se montrer froid, il avait beau être la figure déterminée que tout le monde exigeait de lui, il comprenait sans mal les peines et les douleurs de la pauvre créature esseulée qu'il tenait contre lui. Oui, il était rongé par la culpabilité. Et il était lui aussi emprisonné dans son rôle, par son statut, et par ses remords quant aux peines qu'il infligeait aux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

\- Ma chère Ino… Je vous promets de faire en sorte que cette situation change dans peu de temps. Nous y sommes presque. Je ne vous abandonnerai pas. Et un jour, vous pourrez _la_ revoir. Ce jour-là, vous vous rendrez compte que vous n'êtes pas la seule. D'autres cœurs de _maohs_ battent encore dans ce monde.

\- Uhhh… Papa…. Emmène-moi loin d'ici…P-papa…

Fugaku Uchiha tressauta aux paroles de la _maoh_ à ses pieds. Un sentiment de détresse parcourait l'esprit d'Ino, alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour la soulager de son fardeau. Il se devait d'être égoïste pour une cause qui lui semblait juste. L'image de ses enfants apparut devant ses yeux. Papa. L'avaient-ils appelé ainsi depuis la mort de Mikoto ?

Sa poigne se raffermit sur la _maoh_ qui sentit la colère de l'homme qui tentait une seconde plus tôt de la réconforter maladroitement. Un hoquet s'échappa de sa bouche alors que la pression sur son bras s'intensifiait. Relevant la tête, elle comprit ce qui arrivait, alors que le visage de Fugaku Uchiha était tordu par la douleur et la colère sourde qui grondait en lui.

\- M-Mikoto ? demanda-t-elle d'un murmure.

\- Il payera pour ça…. Il payera… Je…

\- Ce n'était pas de votre faute ! Il y a un coupable, et ce n'est pas vous ! Ne dites pas « je » quand vous n'y êtes pour rien ! tenta désespérément Ino, secouant de toutes ses forces le corps de l'Uchiha pour le sortir de ses pensées noires.

\- C'est de ma faute… Tout…Tout est de ma faute… Même votre présence ici… C'est…entièrement de ma faute…

La _maoh_ ferma les yeux de résolution, laissant s'échapper une dernière larme, avant de poser ses mains sur les tempes de Fugaku Uchiha. Une douce lumière commença à se propager, alors qu'elle soulageait l'esprit de celui qui la tenait captive mais qui lui sauvait la vie à la fois. Quant au leader de l'ANBU, il laissa son esprit plonger dans cette lumière vive qui ravivait des souvenirs profonds en même temps qu'elle les lui faisait les accepter pour le libérer de sa culpabilité.

.

 _Ce fou de Danzou. Il le revoyait alors que leur peuple ne faisait encore qu'un. Il le revoyait, cherchant désespérément une place dans la haute société, alors qu'il n'était que de la bourgeoisie. Il le revoyait, lancer ces regards répugnants sur sa douce Mikoto. Comment un homme aussi cupide et insolent pouvait oser convoiter sa douce femme, riant aux éclats alors qu'elle discutait avec ses plus proches amies._

 _\- Ah, Tsunade ! N'as-tu pas vu Jiraiya aujourd'hui ? Il te cherchait activement pourtant ! rit Mikoto une fois encore, énervant la blonde dont les rougeurs la trahissaient._

 _\- Il n'a pas besoin d'être sur mon dos ! Ton mari te fiche bien la paix, lui aussi !_

 _Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent du regard, une lueur de défis dans les yeux. Mikoto et sa longue chevelure noire arborait un visage doux et paisible, ainsi qu'un air taquin et amusé, tandis que Tsunade et sa chevelure blonde lui descendant jusque dans le creux des reins était son opposé, un air renfrogné lui défigurant son joli visage rond. Une femme rousse passa la main entre leurs deux regards, riant à gorge déployée. Malgré son physique délicat et raffiné, la rousse se conduisait malgré elle comme un garçon manqué, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout tenter pour arrêter leurs fausses querelles afin d'aller manger._

 _\- Hey ! Kushina ! On t'a rien demandé, beugla Tsunade._

 _\- C'est ça, c'est ça. De toute façon, c'est Mikoto qui a raison ! Fugaku est son mari. Son mari. Comme le mien. La différence, c'est que Jiraiya est ton Gardien. C'est normal pour lui de rester à tes côtés ! Il doit te protéger !_

 _\- Peuh ! Me protéger de quoi ? Des mouches ? répliqua la blonde, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

 _\- Hihihi, c'est déjà ça, se moqua Mikoto !_

 _\- J'ai faiiiim ! Allons manger chez moi ! cria presque Kushina, la main sur le ventre._

 _Tsunade abandonna, riant de la gourmandise de son amie._

 _\- Franchement ! Tu n'es plus enceinte ! Pourquoi continues-tu de manger autant ?_

 _\- Pour vous supporter toutes les deux ! s'exclama la rousse avant de partir en courant, suivie par ses deux amies qui protestaient vivement ses propos._

 _Fugaku lui, méprisait le visage de cet homme qui regardait son épouse tendrement, autant qu'il chérissait Mikoto. Il partit, ne prenant pas la peine de rejoindre sa femme pour lui parler de la soirée du printemps à organiser, trop en colère._

 _Quelques jours plus tard, pourtant, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux valut lui en parler tout de suite pour occuper sa femme qui avait un visage soucieux. Sa douce Mikoto s'occupait distraitement de ses enfants, et ne mangeait plus beaucoup. Même ses amies ne comprenaient pas son comportement. Et lorsque des conseils avaient lieux, son regard devenait plus sombre encore. Les femmes, bien sûr, n'y assistaient pas, mais elle restait toujours dans le domaine où ils avaient lieu, rentrant avec son mari qui ne savait la sortir de son mutisme._

 _Fugaku, lui, tentait de lui parler, mais sa femme au caractère si propre aux Uchiha refusait de l'inquiéter pour rien. Pourtant cette simple phrase suffisait à rendre Fugaku plus inquiet que lors du premier accouchement de sa femme. Puis un soir, Mikoto avait finalement parlé, alors qu'ils étaient dans leur chambre, le petit Sasuke s'étant enfin rendormis après avoir pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit._

 _\- Ah, je suis épuisée ! Cet enfant à besoin de trop d'attention… lâcha Mikoto, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Penses-tu que nous le gâtons trop ? demanda Fugaku, rieur._

 _\- Oh, probablement ! Itachi se comporte déjà comme un petit prince. Sasuke est en passe de suivre la même voie, j'en ai bien peur !_

 _Tous deux furent prient de rires incontrôlables, leur amour débordant pour leurs deux fils qui s'épanouissaient gaiement._

 _\- Oh fait, le sais-tu ? L'enfant de Kushina… Il semblerait qu'il soit destiné à devenir maoh !_

 _\- Vraiment ? C'est le Jardin Céleste qui va être content ! Beaucoup des dernières naissances ont l'air d'être des maohs. Une vraie génération !_

 _\- Hm…_

 _A nouveau, Kushina sembla soucieuse, inquiétant davantage son mari._

 _\- Qu'y a-t-il, Kushina ? Tu sembles si préoccupée en ce moment…_

 _\- C'est ce Danzou… Le Jardin Céleste… Il n'arrête pas de faire des dons au Jardin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi._

 _\- Et bien il se préoccupe des maohs, voilà tout. Il est vrai que les gens n'y prêtent plus trop attention. Excepté les grandes familles, la plupart des gens ignorent même tout de leur rôle._

 _\- Il se lie d'amitié aussi avec de grandes familles. Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il se mêle trop de nos histoires ? Il est pourtant membre du Conseil. Il n'a rien à envier à notre position._

 _\- Hm, peut-être. Mais tu y accordes trop d'importance. Ma petite Mikoto se fait du mouron pour rien._

 _\- Peuh ! Homme ignare ! le snoba Mikoto, passant la main dans la chevelure de jais._

 _Lui tournant le dos, elle s'assoupit comme une pierre, exténuée par cette nuit passée à rassurer son fils. Fugaku, lui, plongea dans le sommeil également, un sourire tendre et amoureux posé sur le dos de sa femme._

 _._

Comme il avait été idiot de ne pas écouter sa femme si intelligente et perspicace. Fugaku vit le halo de lumière l'entourant se dissiper. D'un geste de la tête, il remercia la jeune Ino, dont le regard inquiet lui rappelait celui de sa femme disparue à cause de sa négligence. De nouveau assit sur son fauteuil, il profita de l'arrivée de son repas pour penser à Mikoto. Malgré le calme l'habitant, le malaise quant à la pensée de sa mort ne quitta pas son estomac noué.

.

.

Les journées étaient claires et ensoleillés depuis un moment. On aurait dit que jamais la guerre n'avait envahit leur monde et leur réalité, tant le temps était radieux. Tous les soldats sur les chemins souriaient, ne prêtant guère attention à leurs armures qu'ils portaient presque en permanence mais au ciel vers lequel ils levaient la tête, se cachant des rayons lumineux qui les aveuglaient.

Sai, malgré son caractère enthousiaste, n'arrivait pourtant pas à se réjouir de ces soudaines éclaircies. Aussi beau que paraissait le paysage, il était anxieux à l'idée de se trouver à nouveau au domaine rapproché. Certes, ils n'étaient pas dans le bastion même de l'ANBU, mais il lui semblait que c'était tout comme. Pendant que les autres se réjouissaient, il pensait encore et toujours à la bataille qui allait bientôt venir. En revenant dans la demeure des Uchiha, il regarda les autres demeures qui l'entouraient, abritant les grandes familles, alors qu'un peu plus loin se trouvaient celles des familles légèrement plus modestes et disparates. Après tout, on ne comptait plus le nombre d'orphelins du côté de l'ANBU non plus. Le jardin immense dont il prenait soin à la demeure légitime des Uchiha lui manquait déjà. Plus encore, il s'inquiétait de savoir s'il pourrait trouver de quoi sustenter le _maoh_ ici.

\- Bonjour ! lança-t-il distraitement au _maoh_ en rentrant dans la nouvelle chambre qui lui était attribuée.

Le jeune blond se leva, s'inclinant poliment, avant de le dévisager. Sai s'en rendit compte avant de s'excuser.

\- Je n'aime pas trop être ici… Et je pensais à tes repas… Je ne suis pas certain que-

Naruto le fit taire d'un doigt sur la bouche, surprenant le second qui se recula d'un pas. D'un regard, il comprit que le blond ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il se surprenait de comprendre ce que le _maoh_ avait à lui dire sans s'exprimer par un quelconque mot. D'un geste las, il détacha la chaîne qui emprisonnait encore la cheville de celui qu'il ne considérait plus depuis longtemps comme un prisonnier, et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau à côté. Maintenant que Naruto avait repris des forces, il se déshabillait lui-même et prenait soin de sa toilette devant le regard scrutateur de Sai qui s'efforçait de soigner les derniers stigmates de ses blessures du mieux qu'il pouvait. Passant son doigt sur le dos du blond, Sai vérifiait qu'il n'avait pas oublié de passer une crème apaisante à certains endroits.

\- Ne vous embarrassez pas trop… Je vais bien… murmura le blond.

Sai, surprit, vint se placer devant le blond, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Alors, maintenant, tu veux bien m'adresser la parole ? demanda le brun, tout sourire.

\- Je… Ce n'est pas… balbutia le _maoh_ , gêné.

Le second comprit qu'il n'était pas encore temps de tenir une vraie discussion avec l'adolescent. Souriant, il se félicita tout de même intérieurement de voir les tentatives de Naruto pour communiquer avec lui. D'un œil fier, comme s'il élevait un enfant, il regarda le blond tresser ses cheveux, avant d'enfiler une chemise bleu foncé. Le _maoh_ se leva alors, prêt à enfiler un pantalon noir, avant que tout ne devienne blanc devant lui. Chancelant, il atterrit dans les bras de Sai.

\- Ca va ?

\- Mes jambes… souffla le blond.

\- Tu… n'as pas pu sortir depuis ce jour. Je pense qu'elles n'ont pas assez récupéré de muscle. Laisse-moi faire, ordonna le second. Quand mon maître sera moins borné, je te ferai sortir à nouveau. Je te le promets !

\- M-merci, marmonna le blond, enfilant maladroitement son vêtement à l'aide du brun.

\- Je me demande où il est passé, songea Sai, changeant de sujet. Le maître, je veux dire. Il m'a demandé de venir ici, mais… Il est parti avant… Et il ne m'a rien dit…

Naruto décela un peu de tristesse et d'inquiétude dans les prunelles de Sai. Il resta silencieux, le suivant jusque dans la chambre avant de reprendre place sur son lit. Le second le regarda avec peine, esquissant un pauvre sourire.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir te sortir… Ce jour-là, avec Shikamaru… Je ne regrette absolument pas.

Une servante vint toquer à la porte, attendant que Sai ne vienne jusqu'à elle, craignant de rentrer dans l'antre du _maoh_. Le second l'interrogea du regard, avant qu'elle ne lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Une fois son message délivré, elle partit d'un pas rapide, laissant les deux adolescents seuls. Le blond contempla Sai de dos, se demandant pourquoi il ne bougeait pas.

\- Il… souffla le brun.

Se retournant d'un coup, il montra son visage orné d'un grand sourire au blond, avant de se précipiter dans sa direction pour lui prendre les mains.

\- Shikamaru Nara est arrivé au domaine rapproché ! Hahaha ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis tellement heureux de le revoir !

\- Hm, sourit timidement le blond.

Le Nara lui avait laissé un avis mitigé, entre ses gestes généreux et ses actions inexplicables. Il était un personnage assez imprévisible et plein de ressource derrière son air ennuyé. Mais au final, il devait s'avouer qu'il appréciait bien sa compagnie. Se mettant en tailleur, il écouta en silence Sai babiller sur les parties de go qu'ils pourraient jouer s'ils trouvaient un jeu dans l'une de leur demeure, avant d'émettre l'hypothèse d'une future sortie pour lui. Passant la main dans ses cheveux pour secouer les mèches frontales qui lui chatouillaient les cils, le blond regarda à travers la large fenêtre de sa chambre, admirant le ciel, avant qu'un vent ne secoue les arbres qu'il apercevait de là où il était.

Sai partit quelques minutes plus tard pour accueillir le Nara, avant de revenir en sa compagnie dans la chambre du blond. Sur le trajet, ils discutèrent vaguement de leur appréhension mais aussi de l'Uchiha qui avait soudainement disparu.

\- Et donc, il n'a laissé aucune note, conclut le Nara.

\- A part pour me demander encore une fois de bien me rendre ici, non. Ce… n'est pas le genre de mon maître de faire des mystères, pourtant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sasuke. J'ai amené quelque chose qui devrait le faire revenir en courant ! lança Shikamaru avec un clin d'œil.

D'un mouvement de tête, il désigna le coffret qu'il tenait dans ses bras depuis qu'il était arrivé. Sai regarda l'objet en bois d'un œil perplexe.

\- Et puis-je demander ce que vous amenez ?

\- Oh, tu n'as pas deviné ? Un jeu de go. J'en ai trouvé un dans le grenier de la demeure des Nara, un jour où je n'avais pas de stratégie militaire à exposer. Evidemment, je me suis gardé de le signifier à ma famille. Je crois que nous ne sommes pas supposés les utiliser.

\- Vraiment ? Oh, c'est formidable ! M'entraînerez-vous encore un peu ?

\- J'y compte bien ! Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès la dernière fois !

\- Oh, je ne vous arrive pas à la cheville… marmonna Sai, gêné.

Shikamaru rit un instant, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de la chambre du _maoh_. S'arrêtant un moment devant, le Nara reprit, la voix plus basse.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Après mon départ je veux dire.

\- Je… J'ai continué à aller chercher de ce qu'il mange tout le temps. Il a reprit des forces. Il ne dort plus toute la journée. Mais ça ne sert pas à grand-chose… Vous vous imaginez qu'il était hors de question qu'il ressorte après l'incident.

\- Je vois… Sasuke a-t-il tenté quelque chose contre lui ?

\- Oh, non, non ! Il ignore totalement sa présence. Mais je le trouve plus songeur…

\- Hm… Il semblerait qu'il ait commencé à réfléchir…murmura le Nara

\- Pardon ?

\- Non, rien, éluda Shikamaru avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa main libre.

Les deux bruns pénétrèrent dans la pièce, retrouvant l'adolescent aux cheveux dorés assit en tailleur sur son lit. Son regard était rivé sur l'extérieur, alors que sa longue tresse tombait sur son épaule puis son torse. Les vêtements qu'ils portaient en plus de son port droit lui donnaient un air noble qui surprit les deux garçons ne l'ayant jamais vu aussi gracieux dans sa façon de se tenir. Le soleil éclairait ses traits plus frais et plus vigoureux que précédemment, alors que sa chemise légèrement entrouverte lui donnait même un air charmeur. Sai se fit la remarque que le blond était vraiment devenu beau maintenant qu'il n'était plus maigre et pâle comme avant. Il se demanda un moment si son maître l'avait trouvé ainsi avant qu'il ne le mette au cachot ou s'il était déjà en mauvais état lorsqu'il l'avait croisé sur le champ de bataille.

\- Tu me sembles aller bien mieux, Naruto ! salua Shikamaru, un sourire sincère sur le visage.

Le blond se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant d'incliner la tête. Il se déplaça pour quitter son lit, afin de se mettre debout, quand ses jambes redevinrent faibles à nouveau. S'étalant par terre, il dut attendre l'aide de Sai pour se relever, alors qu'un air coupable habitait son visage.

\- Ne t'en veux pas d'avoir tes faiblesses, dit le Nara. Après tout, même dans une chambre, tu as vécu un moment enchaîné, déjà.

Le _maoh_ le regarda un instant après s'être rassit, avant de contempler d'un air vague ses genoux.

\- Je… déteste me sentir incapable… lâcha-t-il si bas que les deux bruns eurent du mal à le comprendre.

\- Je ne doute pas de te revoir un jour au meilleur de ta forme, le rassura le stratège avant de prendre place à ses côtés. En attendant, que dirais-tu d'apprendre le jeu de go avec nous ?

Devant le sourire radieux de Sai et l'air encourageant du Nara, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'hocher positivement la tête d'un geste timide. Shikamaru concerta alors Sai du regard.

\- Je suppose que Sasuke ne rentrera pas avant ce soir.

\- Je… Je crois… Les valets m'ont dit l'avoir emmené pour la journée.

\- Bien, alors je crois qu'une petite escapade ne nous fera pas de mal. Je ne nous vois pas jouer sur le lit de Naruto.

\- M-Mais, et s'il le découvre ? protesta Sai, un peu apeuré.

\- Il n'en saura rien. Et puis, n'as-tu pas dit que tu ne savais pas encore si l'ont pourrait nourrir notre jeune _maoh_ ? Il vaudrait mieux vérifier si les arbres qui produisent ces fruits sont présents dans le coin. Et Naruto les trouvera plus vite que nous s'il vient.

Le blond jeta un regard interloqué au Nara, surpris qu'il sache de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Je te l'avais dit, _maoh_. Je lis énormément. Ton espèce n'a presque plus aucun secret pour moi.

Guilleret, Shikamaru se tourna, prêt à sortir de la chambre, alors que Sai gambadait presque pour aller enlever la chaîne de Naruto, le poussant à sortir de la pièce devant le manque d'énergie du blond, abasourdi. Le Nara sentit dans le couloir quelque chose s'agripper à sa veste. Il se retourna et remarqua que le second était en plein monologue, alors que le _maoh_ , lui, tenait fermement sa veste, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le Nara, troublé par ces larmes.

\- Pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi… Merci…

\- Bah, n'en parlons plus !

Shikamaru, un air couveur digne d'un grand frère dans ses yeux, ébouriffa les cheveux de l'adolescent avant de passer sa main derrière son dos pour l'aider à avancer. Tous deux finirent par jeter un coup d'œil à Sai qui parlait de façon enjouée dans son coin. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et bientôt, ils rirent du pauvre brun qui ne comprit pas leur attitude, avant de prendre une mine faussement renfrognée en comprenant que ni l'un ni l'autre de l'avait écouté depuis le début.

Comme l'avait pensé Shikamaru, le _maoh_ ne tarda pas à sentir quelque chose, se mettant en alerte, avant d'indiquer la direction à suivre au stratège et au Second. Ne pouvant gambader joyeusement comme la première fois, le Nara dut aider Naruto à de nombreuses reprises, même s'il lui semblait que, plus ils marchaient, plus ce dernier reprenait de sa stabilité. L'option d'utiliser ses capacités pour mieux marcher était trop risquée à cause de l'anneau qu'il portait encore et toujours à sa cheville, comme une ultime entrave. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans une autre clairière où des arbres remplis de fruits juteux n'attendaient qu'à être consommés. Le blond n'eut rien à faire, regardant les yeux grands écarquillés Sai suivre les instructions du Nara qui semblait savoir parfaitement choisir les fruits les plus mûrs.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas si compliqué ! rétorqua Shikamaru en riant.

\- C'est vraiment amusant, s'exclama joyeusement Sai. Dire que nous ne mangeons que des plantes issues de la terre, mais pas celles en hauteurs.

Les deux bruns s'assirent à côté du blond resté à terre, avant de préparer le jeu de go, et de disposer les fruits devant lui. Gêné d'être ainsi observé comme si les deux attendaient de le voir manger, Naruto finit par ouvrir la bouche alors qu'il était à deux doigts de croquer son repas.

\- Je… Ce sont…

\- Des offrandes, de ce que j'ai lu, finit Shikamaru. Si tu es gêné d'être traité comme ce que tu es vraiment, dis-le ! plaisanta-t-il.

\- Vous pouvez en manger… si vous voulez…

D'un regard, les deux bruns se concertèrent, avant de fixer le blond. Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de les encourager. Sai, presque méfiant, croqua du bout des lèvres, les yeux plissés, tandis que Shikamaru se lançait sans grande appréhension. Tous les deux mâchèrent quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter subitement.

\- Vous n'aimez pas ? demanda le _maoh_ , gêné et rempli d'appréhension.

\- …Non…fit Sai. C'est… C'est délicieux ! C'est très sucré, vraiment très juteux, j'aime beaucoup ! Ah, je me verrais bien _maoh_ maintenant. Je savais qu'il n'y avait que des bonnes choses dans le…

Le second s'interrompit brusquement dans sa phrase, avant de rire bêtement. Puis, comme un oisillon, il se remit à picorer gaiement son fruit, commençant sa partie avec Shikamaru qui semblait lui aussi se délecter. Ce dernier, comme Naruto, ne posèrent pas de question, alors qu'une idée semblable germait dans leur esprit. Puis, le _maoh_ , fatigué d'avoir autant marché à travers les bois s'allongea sur le côté, regardant de ses yeux mi-clos la partie en cours. Le vent chatouillait sa peau, secouant sa chemise et ses cheveux, alors que l'odeur sucrée des fruits remplissait ses narines. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse, de peur que le stratège ne s'en aperçoive. Comment avouer qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis des années, et qu'il ne saurait jamais assez les remercier pour lui avoir redonné la sensation de vivre l'espace d'un après-midi ensoleillé. Les mots ne parviendraient tout simplement pas à franchir ses lèvres.

.

.

Le soleil était descendu bien bas, et le petit trio avait décidé de rentrer au Domaine, ne sachant pas exactement quand le fier et colérique Sasuke Uchiha serait de retour. Sur le chemin, le vent s'empara de leurs corps, les glaçant sur place. Sai, se rendant compte avec horreur que Naruto ne portait sur lui qu'une chemise, se défit de sa veste avant de la placer sur les épaules du _maoh_ qui se recula de surprise, le considérant un moment.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête-là ! Ca se voit que tu meurs de froid. J'ai été élevé dans une région assez fraîche, alors je ne tomberai pas aussi facilement malade que toi. J'imagine que même les _maohs_ attrapent froid.

L'adolescent baissa la tête, avant de hocher positivement la tête, un peu honteux. Il laissa Sai et Shikamaru les dépasser, profitant du mou sur la chaîne pour se mettre en retrait. D'un œil ému, il regarda le dos de ses deux sauveurs, les remerciant encore sans arrêter de penser à leur considération et leur gentillesse. En arrivant au bastion de l'ANBU, il s'était pourtant préparé à être cloîtré dans une nouvelle cage, à subir les tortures de son premier tortionnaire pendant des mois et des mois, atteignant peut-être même les années. Et puis il avait rencontré cette jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, qui l'avait lavé avec presque de la tendresse. Puis Sai s'était rapproché de lui, lui donnant l'espoir que ses jours de l'autre côté ne seraient pas aussi terrible que ceux qu'il avait pu passer à la Racine sans jamais pouvoir rien en dire. Enchaîné, rendu muet par des techniques sensées être bannies, utilisé et battu tour à tour pour des raisons qui finissaient par lui être inconnues, sa mémoire ne supportant pas de s'en assurer en le replongeant dans ces moments-là, il avait subit les pires humiliations et vécu dans la peur de la prochaine injection qui renfermait peut-être la mort la plus douloureuse ayant jamais existée.

Les yeux maintenant rivés sur le ciel aux teintes violettes et indigo qui laissaient voir les premières étoiles de la soirée, Naruto sentit à peine la présence de deux hommes se rapprocher de lui. Plus loin, il entendait Sai et Shikamaru présenter leurs respects à l'une de leur connaissance, quant une main se posa sur son épaule. Son regard ensommeillé se porta sur celui qui avait daigné le toucher, quand il reconnut le visage souriant qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors qu'une main l'empêcha d'émettre le moindre son.

\- Ne sois pas si peureux. Nous sommes tous présent désormais. Quoi que je me dois d'avouer ma surprise en te voyant ici. Alors comme ça, on sort les prisonniers comme on sort les chiens de chasse ?

La voix doucereuse d'Haku lui donnait un faux air de jeune garçon enjoué. Ses longs cheveux battaient derrière son dos, alors que son Capitaine, celui dont il se rappelait qu'il se nommait Zabuza, attendait patiemment derrière lui que son amant lui fasse la conversation. Néanmoins, ses yeux ne lâchaient pas le corps du _maoh_ qui sentit ce regard persistent le traverser comme s'il cherchait à l'humilier de le dévisager ainsi avec autant d'intensité.

\- Tu vois, reprit Haku, tu aurais du venir avec nous. Tu n'aurais pas eu à souffrir de cette stupide chaîne.

Il pointa du doigt la longue chaîne qui le séparait assez de Sai et de Shikamaru pour que ceux-ci, en pleine conversation, n'entendent pas sa discussion avec le jeune homme aux paroles mystérieuses.

\- Evidement, nous t'aurions fait perdre toute envie de t'échapper. C'est pourquoi une telle chaîne n'aurait été d'aucune utilité si tu avais choisis de rester à nos côtés.

Haku s'approcha du blond, enlaçant sa fine taille de son bras, avant de coller son corps contre le sien. Son souffle effleura les lèvres du _maoh_ qui ne bougea pas, tentant de lire les motivations du brun à son égard dans ces yeux si compliqués à décrypter.

\- Tu es vraiment beau à présent. Je n'avais pas un souvenir aussi alléchant de ton physique… Ton corps est vraiment…

Son regard parcouru le torse apparent du blond avant de se fixer plus bas sur la ceinture de son pantalon.

\- Magnifique… Exceptionnel… Je me demande… A quoi ressemblerait une soirée en ta compagnie, conclut Haku prenant une voix plus grave et plus intime.

Passant sa main libre dans les cheveux dorés pour les chasser vers l'arrière, il se pencha à l'oreille de Naruto, chuchotant à peine d'une voix clairement teintée de désir.

\- Je ne crois pas que je pourrais m'empêcher de t'avoir pour moi. L'Uchiha n'y pourra rien. Un soir, tu sentiras que c'est le moment. A ce moment-là, vient me rejoindre. Zabuza et moi te traiterons bien et te protégerons, sois-en assuré.

D'un geste sensuelle, il lécha l'oreille du blond dont le corps tressaillit un instant. Un sourire charmeur prit place sur le visage d'Haku, alors que ses yeux pétillants le dévisagèrent avec amusement. Le libérant enfin, il fit un petit signe de la main, avant de s'en aller au bras de son Capitaine, babillant des banalités comme un petit garçon.

Les voyant enfin partir, le corps de Naruto se relâcha un peu, alors qu'il respirait à nouveau, ayant retenu son souffle tout le long de l'entrevue. Ses jambes tremblèrent un peu, imaginant presque sans mal ce qu'attendaient les deux hommes de sa part.

\- Naruto, tu viens ? lança Sai.

\- H-Hmmm… répondit vaguement celui-ci.

Revenant à la hauteur des deux bruns, il se plaça aux côtés de Sai, sentant le regard intrigué de Shikamaru sur lui.

\- Oh ! Il semblerait qu'un insecte t'ait piqué au cou. Tu as une marque, nota le stratège.

Le second regarda le cou du blond avant de pouffer.

\- Il faut croire que même les _maohs_ n'y échappent pas !

Naruto baissa les yeux, restant silencieux. Le sommeil commençait à le gagner, et le Nara dut faire comprendre à Sai d'accélérer l'allure s'il ne voulait pas porter l'adolescent qui tomberait de fatigue.

.

.

Exténué par sa journée, Sasuke traina presque des pieds jusqu'à la voiture qui le conduirait dans sa demeure proche du Bastion. Un air ennuyé sur le visage, il donna ses ordres au laquais, avant de s'affaler sur le siège. Pourtant, une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder le livre posé sur son bureau. Il avait beau y penser encore et encore, il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : le relire. Pour comprendre, pour prendre conscience, pour répondre à des questions qui avait toujours demeurées sans réponse. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait amené ce livre sur les _maohs_ que Shikamaru lui avait laissé à la bibliothèque. Après tout, pour se préparer à une bataille qui semblait être la plus grande qui serait organisée, il n'avait pas besoin de s'encombrer l'esprit, ni de se distraire. Mais rien n'y faisait. Et lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur l'ouvrage épais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette même curiosité, et cette même avidité de savoir que la première fois qu'il l'avait ouvert.

Dans un ultime élan, il s'assit sur sa chaise, l'esprit troublé, et ouvrit le livre pour seulement la seconde fois. Parcourant les pages, il se rendait compte de l'ignorance de l'homme, de sa cruauté, en même temps qu'il apprenait ce qui était bon en ce monde et la pureté d'une race qui n'avait pas obtenu son statut par l'argent ni le sang.

 _Nos priants au Jardin Céleste furent ceux à qui l'on confia plusieurs centaines d'années auparavant la digne tâche de s'occuper des Maohs. Qu'ils les servent humblement et respectueusement toute leur vie, que leurs hommages de fruits et de miel soient acceptés par les dieux qui nous gardent, se rapprochant de nous au travers de la parole des Grands Maohs. Que nos âmes soient sauvées par la grâce et la bonté de ces êtres qui sont nos Protecteurs, et que nos défauts et nos erreurs soient transformés en pont vers un avenir qu'auront décidés les dieux, et qu'ils nous auront fait parvenir par la parole sacré de ses envoyés._

A travers l'ouvrage, il avait comprit pourquoi Shikamaru avait pensé ce livre assez fascinant pour lui. Toutes les coutumes ancestrales du Jardin Céleste y étaient dévoilées. Tous les cultes voués aux _maohs_ qui semblaient être les êtres les plus fragiles comme les plus forts en ce monde y étaient expliqués. Plus il lisait, plus il se rendait compte de la folie qui s'était emparés des hommes quand ils avaient décidé de faire disparaître leurs coutumes communes en même temps qu'ils rayaient de la surface de la terre le Jardin Céleste, chassant tous les _maohs_ , les privant de leur liberté et de leur statut, les faisant se mélanger à la souillure engendrée par la cupidité humaine. Sasuke avait l'impression de devenir fou, de tout oublier. Pourquoi se battait-il ? Comment une querelle avait pu effacer comme une vague de l'océan l'existence de ceux qui étaient là pour les sauver ? Qu'était-il advenue de leur humilité quand ils avaient choisit l'honneur et surtout l'orgueil ?

 _Afin que les Protecteurs ne soient pas seuls, les dieux ont choisit parmi nous des représentants d'un autre genre. Bénis soient-ils, ces Gardiens, qui, liés par la force de l'alter ego, sauront guider à travers notre monde les Maohs afin qu'ils puissent accomplir leur tâche. Que leurs pouvoirs soient liés avec ceux des Maohs, et qu'ensemble ils puissent se battre pour ce qui est juste. Puisque les Maohs nous protègent, prions pour que leurs Gardiens les protègent à leur tour. Et quand ils sortiront du Jardin Céleste, sous un nouveau jour, abandonnant leur passage d'humain à Maoh, les Protecteurs sauront se diriger là où leur instinct les portera, là où nous auront besoin d'eux. Nos Protecteurs à jamais traités avec les plus hauts regards sauront nous apporter la félicité, jugeant de nos actions qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaise. Nos Gardiens veilleront à ce que jamais nos Maohs ne subissent la folie humaine, et soient empoisonnés par les fautes des esprits les plus faibles et corrompus. A tous nos Gardiens, qu'ils veillent sur leur Maoh comme sur leur propre enfants, leurs frères, leurs sœurs ou leur amant, et qu'ils les maintiennent pures pour qu'ils puissent toujours transformer ce qui est impure en bonnes choses._

Il avait du mal à croire que ce _maoh_ qui était chez lui ait pu finir ainsi après avoir vécu dans un tel endroit, exposé à de tels enseignements, sans être pris de folie. Rongé par la noirceur de l'âme humaine, il admirait l'adolescent qui avait su survivre par un quelconque miracle, ne sachant pas la moitié de ce qu'il avait vécu, et regrettant de ne pas avoir empêché l'autre moitié qu'il avait vécu en tant qu'acteur autant qu'en tant que témoin.

Arrivant à un autre chapitre, l'Uchiha ne put s'empêcher de sentir son pouls s'accélérer en parcourant rapidement les lignes écrites finement à la main. Ayant découvert que les _maohs_ étaient à l'origine des plus grands miracles, de la fin des grandes guerres et la clé de plusieurs coutumes aujourd'hui bannies, il ne fut nullement surpris d'apprendre que le jeu de go, mais aussi la domestication des animaux leurs revenaient de droit. Rougissant un peu, il se sentit un peu honteux en lisant les propos directs quant au lien entre les Gardiens et les _maohs_ , qui semblaient plus fort qu'aucun autre existant. Il se sentit bête en lâchant pour la seconde fois un hoquet de stupeur en relisant que les relations entre un _maoh_ et son Gardien menait parfois à des rapports sexuels alors même qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés, et sans tenir compte d'une telle chose que leur sexe. Il avait beau savoir que l'homosexualité, aussi discrète soit-elle, soit pratiquée, il n'imaginait pas un instant que l'on tenait ça des _maohs_ , des êtres semblant aussi pures.

\- Aaahhh… râla Sasuke avant dans se taire aussitôt.

Alors que son ventre commençait à se nouer, il referma d'un geste sec le livre, avant de se glisser sous les couvertures froides de son lit. Mais rien n'y faisait, et le sommeil sembla ne pas pouvoir venir à lui à mesure qu'un malaise inexplicable s'emparait de lui. Il trouva le sommeil de longues heures plus tard, complètement recroquevillé et les sourcils froncés par tant de questionnement.

.

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! :D_

 _ **Je ne pourrais peut-être pas poster demain** , encore une fois. Je suis une casanière la plupart du temps, mais parfois, mes amis arrivent à me convaincre de prendre l'air ailleurs que dans mon jardin, alors..._

 _Dans ce chapitre, nous faisons la connaissance de **Fugaku Uchiha** , encore une âme torturée, et d' **Ino**. Ah bon, Naruto n'est pas le seul maoh à l'ANBU ? Et bien non ^^ Quand à " **elle** ", la personne mentionnée, et bien, on verra ça plus tard ;) ! Dommage que le trio **Mikoto/Kushina/Tsunade** ne soit qu'un souvenir, parce qu'avec leurs caractères respectifs, ça promet des moments cocasses. Peut-être pour une autre histoire ?_

 _En réponse au commentaire d' **Une inconnue** : 2 fois par jour ? Je ne peux malheureusement pas poster tous les jours T.T Et puis, de toute façon, ce ne serait pas à mon avantage pour cette histoire vu qu'elle n'est pas finie ^^" Mais **je poste au moins 2-3 fois par semaine** , j'évite le vendredi, et j'essaye le weekend. Pour tout le reste, ça dépend du temps que j'ai à ma disposition. Dans ce chapitre, on en apprend un tout petit peu plus, c'est déjà bien :P En étant honnête, il y a pleins de choses qui me sont venues pendant l'écriture, alors le bouquin de Shikamaru, je n'aurais pas pu le rédiger entièrement au chapitre 6. Merci pour ton enthousiasme, ça fait hyper plaisir :3 _

_**Si vous voulez plus de précisions** sur un personnage, un camp, un aspect, n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions. Tant que ça ne concerne pas la suite de l'histoire, je répondrai __volontiers à vos **commentaires** ! :D_

 _A la prochaine !_


	8. Pour Etre Maître De Ce Monde

**Pour Etre Maître De Ce Monde**

Alors que le soleil se levait à peine, Tenten rejoignait la rue principale de Kouhou. L'allée, plus spacieuse que le reste d'enchevêtrement que constituaient les ruelles des quartiers résidentiels autour du marché menait directement à la grande place surplombée par le Bastion du leader et de son conseil. Du brouillard planait au dessus du sol jusqu'aux genoux de la brunette, la faisant légèrement frissonner alors qu'elle constatait en soupirant l'état de ses vêtements.

\- Le temps était supposé se réchauffer… Pfff… J'vais pas tenir avec des lambeaux pareils !

Tournant dans une petite rue à gauche, elle s'agenouilla un instant pour remettre sa chaussure en place, avant de reprendre son chemin sans s'arrêter. La brunette arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant une maison à peine moins délabrée que celles d'à côté. Toquant à la porte de travers, elle colla son oreille dessus et écouta attentivement. L'éclat d'un objet s'écrasant au sol retentit, avant qu'elle ne distingue des bruits de pas. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Ah ! Tenten ! T'es là ! salua Kiba, la mine enjouée.

\- Fait moins de bruit, crétin ! beugla une voix derrière lui.

\- Entre, entre ! pressa le garçon en chuchotant.

Tenten s'exécuta, pénétrant dans la petite maison qui ne contenait que deux pièces en tout et pour tout. Dans un coin de la pièce où elle se trouvait, elle reconnut Hana, la sœur de son ami, affalée sur sa couche. Plus loin, elle vit Kiba se diriger vers la seconde pièce où il fit couler un peu d'eau.

\- Tiens, assis-toi et boit ! l'invita-t-il en lui tendant un vers d'eau.

\- Hm. Merci.

La sœur aînée de Kiba sembla difficilement émerger, et les rejoignit alors qu'ils discutaient autour de la table basse fissurée à plusieurs endroits. Avec agacement, elle tenta de remettre ses cheveux désordonnés en place avant de les attacher en queue de cheval.

\- Chouji n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Non… Il a d'la fièvre… Mais il voulait que j'vienne quand même, répondit Tenten.

Les trois adolescents prirent leur déjeuner en silence, grignotant leurs bouts de pain sans envie, alors que le soleil se levait paresseusement au-dehors, éclairant à travers les rideaux miteux.

\- Bon, on d'vrait y'aller, décida Hana après avoir fini sa part. Y'aura trop d'monde après, faut s'dépêcher.

\- J'vais chercher la pelle ! annonça Kiba, disparaissant à nouveau dans la pièce du fond.

Reprenant la route, Tenten suivit en silence les deux frères et sœurs. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Kiba semblait excité pour un rien, alors que sa sœur aînée arborait une expression anxieuse sur son visage émacié. Cela devait être un caractère commun à tous les Inuzuka, car aucun des deux n'avaient voulu lui dévoiler ce qui les préoccupait tant depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Elle savait seulement qu'ils s'absentaient en fin d'après-midi, et en début de matinée. Aucun de ses amis n'avait cherché à les suivre. Après tout, chacun avait assez à faire, pour ne pas avoir en plus à se mêler des affaires des autres. En plus de cela, Chouji était tombé malade la veille, l'obligeant à rester à la maison pour veiller sur lui. Elle avait même dépensé ses maigres économies pour lui acheter des médicaments. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait embarquée dans les mystères de la famille Inuzuka.

A voir le visage joyeux de l'adolescent, elle se rassura en se disant qu'au moins, ce qu'ils avaient à lui montrer n'était ni horrible, ni déprimant. Malgré cela, elle commençait à ne plus reconnaître le chemin qu'ils empruntaient, s'enfonçant dans les zones proches du mur, très ombragées et couvertes de bâtiments militaires et de forges pour la fabrication des armes. Peu de gens étaient encore actif, et ils n'eurent guère besoin de se cacher derrière des poteaux ou des piles de caisses avant d'arriver à destination.

\- C'est là, murmura Hana, indiquant un passage du doigt.

Coincé entre le mur et un bâtiment presque à l'abandon, une brèche semblait mener vers un passage souterrain. Mais l'absence de torche et d'escaliers indiquait clairement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un tunnel de fonction de la Racine. Tenten écarquilla les yeux, se demandant comment un passage avait pu être creusé ici. Elle regarda son ami qui tenait fermement la pelle à ses côtés.

\- Me r'garde pas comme ça. S'pas moi qui l'ai creusé. La pelle sert à autre chose.

\- Taisez-vous et suivez-moi, chuchota l'aînée.

A moitié plié en deux, les trois jeunes gens entrèrent, manquant de glisser à cause de l'humidité du sol. Bientôt, l'air devint plus sec, et Hana en profita pour allumer une torche de fortune. Le couloir qu'ils empruntaient s'élargit, leur permettant bientôt de se tenir debout. Arrivant après quelques minutes dans une sorte de plus grande galerie, Tenten découvrit un tas de planches de bois posé par terre devant un cul de sac.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit ? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

\- On l'saura bientôt ! fit Kiba, toujours aussi optimiste.

\- Tais-toi, faut encore creuser un peu, rétorqua Hana.

Se tournant vers Tenten, elle lui fournit quelques explications alors qu'elle soulevait des planches pour consolider le mur.

\- On à découvert ça en chassant un lapin qui était venu jusqu'en ville. Les hommes qui travaillent à côté, z'ont pas l'air de connaître l'endroit. Alors on a rien dit, pis on est entrés. Mais y'avait ce cul-de-sac. Alors on a creusé un peu, et on a vu un trou. J'pense qu'y'a eu une ébullition !

\- Un éboulement ! Idiote ! se moqua Kiba, alors qu'il creusait déjà. En gros, ce passage est terminé. Ca s'est juste effondré. Alors on l'creuse à nouveau. Comme ça, on verra où ça sort.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ? fit Tenten.

\- Comme ça, pour passer l'temps, déclara Hana, mollement. Ca s'trouve, ça va dehors, à l'extérieur. La prochaine fois qu'on voudra sortir, on n'aura pas peur de s'faire chopper, du coup. On voulait t'le montrer à toi d'abords, les autres auraient hurlé tout d'suite !

\- Bof, seulement Temari et Kankuro. J'pense pas que Chouji, Tayuya et Kimimaro ça les inquiètes, lâcha Kiba.

Revenant à sa tâche, il creusa toute la matinée, rejoignant l'espace derrière la muraille de terre. Hana et Tenten se chargèrent de porter les poutres et les planches de bois, s'assurant que le sol ne s'effondrerait pas à nouveau. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, le tunnel sembla se prolonger d'encore plusieurs mètres.

\- On y va ? demanda Tenten. J'veux dire… A l'autre bout. Juste pour voir.

\- Un peu qu'on y va, confirma Hana ! Mais après, on revient directement ! Faut partir avant la pause de midi, ou on s'fera chopper !

Déglutissant en cœur, les trois adolescents regardèrent le chemin qui s'ouvrait devant eux avec un peu d'appréhension, et une pointe de peur. Se retrouver face à l'inconnu, face à peut-être l'extérieur semblait aussi vital qu'effrayant. La main sur son ventre noué, Hana ouvrit la marche, pensant à son rôle d'aîné au sein du groupe. Il n'était plus temps d'hésiter et de rechigner. Elle était la première à vouloir sortir de Kouhou. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle y était en sécurité, elle s'y sentait également comme en prison, étouffant chaque jour dans les rues poussiéreuses de la ville, ne pouvant faire rien d'autre que de traîner. A sa suite, Kiba et Tenten marchaient fébrilement, craintif à la pensée de l'endroit où ils risquaient d'atterrir. La peur d'être découvert les rongeait sans qu'ils ne sachent expliquer pourquoi.

Avançant à pas de souris, guettant les moindres bruits, ils ne virent l'ombre d'une lumière provoquée par le soleil que plusieurs longues minutes plus tard. Un peu d'eau suintait du plafond, émettant de petits sons étouffés en tombant au sol, alors que la chaleur du soleil à son zénith réchauffait l'espace.

\- On arrive, murmura doucement Hana.

\- Hm, acquiescèrent les deux plus jeunes.

A leur grande surprise, le passage du tunnel s'ouvrit sur une galerie spacieuse. Estomaqués, ils découvrirent ainsi de nombreux autres passages et tunnels plus ou moins étroits.

\- Mais où sommes-nous ? s'inquiéta Tenten.

\- Regardez ! s'exclama Kiba. La sortie est par là !

Suivant l'adolescent, les deux jeunes amies sortirent de sous une alcôve pour atterrir dans une sorte de grotte immense. Kiba était en train de renifler des vêtements qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. De longues capes avaient été mises à sécher, s'étalant sur la longueur d'une des parois. On distinguait dans le noir des vêtements des motifs en forme de nuages rouge sombre. Un campement semblait avoir été établi à cet endroit, puisque des outils, des restes de feu et des bagages étaient éparpillés un peu partout.

\- Quelqu'un vit ici, alors…souffla Hana.

Ses paroles résonnèrent sur les parois de la grotte, alors que d'autres résonnement lui parvinrent.

\- Enfin un autre…

\- Plus tard…

\- Et celui de gauche…

Pris d'un vent de panique, les trois adolescents se concertèrent du regard. Loin d'être fous, ils entendaient tous les trois la même chose. Des personnes, probablement celles qui s'étaient installées ici, revenait de l'une des galeries qu'ils avaient aperçu juste avant. Kiba, réagissant en un éclair pour faire taire Tenten qui s'était apprêtée à hurler, la tira dans la « pièce » d'avant. Hana vérifia que les voix ne venaient pas de là où ils étaient arrivés, puis leur fit signe de se dépêcher. Sans attendre, ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. L'aînée des Inuzuka jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière pendant sa fuite, distinguant deux silhouettes qui se semblaient pas les avoir repérés. C'était leurs ombres, projetées sur le mur de terre. Un dos apparut dans le lointain. La dernière phrase qu'elle entendit fut

\- …vraiment dommage que l'un des passages soit inaccessible…

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ces gens, elle n'en était pas certaine, mais elle aurait juré qu'ils avaient les cheveux noirs. Et si c'était le cas, ils ne venaient pas de Kouhou, mais ils investissaient les lieux par ces galeries souterraines pour les infiltrer.

.

.

En fin d'après-midi, Kiba se contentait toujours d'observer la ride sur le front de sa sœur. Celle-ci avait gardé les sourcils froncés depuis leur retour de cette petite expédition qui, il devait se l'avouer, lui avait filé une frousse dont il se rappellerait toute sa vie. Mais lui aurait préféré passer à autre chose, y réfléchir plus tard, alors que sa grande sœur semblait absorbée dans ses pensées. Elle ne leva d'ailleurs même pas la tête lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de leur maison. Se demandant si c'était Tenten qui revenait, perturbée, il pressa le pas.

\- Bonjour. Hana Inuzuka est-elle ici ?

\- Que… ?

Trois hommes, habillés dans leurs uniformes de fonction, se tenaient devant chez lui, le visage neutre, l'épée sur le flanc.

\- Nous sommes bien dans la maison de la famille Inuzuka ?

\- Oui… Mais… Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez à Hana ?

\- Elle a été appelée. Elle va commencer son service, quoi, expliqua platement l'un des hommes.

\- Mais s'pas possible ! Elle est pas majeure encore ! C'est dans quatre mois ! Vous vous z'êtes trompés !

\- Malheureusement non. Nous avons un ordre. Elle sera en formation jusqu'à sa majorité. Elle va rejoindre les membres éloignés de votre famille en tant qu'maître chien.

\- Pardon ?!

Hana, soudainement revenue à la réalité, déboula derrière son frère. Choquée par la nouvelle, elle eu pour réflexe de serrer la main de son petit frère qui semblait tout autant bouleversé.

\- Vous nous avez bien entendu. On vous donne cinq minutes pour prendre c'dont vous avez besoin. Vous v'nez aujourd'hui.

Leur laissant enfin la possibilité de discuter, les soldats se mirent sur le côté, attendant qu'Hana ne sorte.

\- Mais Hana ! Tu vas pas m'laisser seul ici, hein ?

\- Je… tu pourras… Enfin demander aux autres de v'nir. C'est plus grand ici… Je vais préparer mes affaires.

Le regard dans le vide, l'adolescente commença à réunir ses quelques biens indispensables précipitamment, enchaînant les maladresses. Devant ce spectacle, Kiba explosa, saisissant sa sœur aux épaules.

\- Tu peux pas me laisser ! cria-t-il. Hana… Steuplait… Je pourrais pas tout seul… Pars pas !

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, passant par-dessus les petits tatouages rouges propre à leur famille. Hana, touchée, considéra son frère. Son visage rond et triste le rajeunissait. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, empêchant ses propres larmes de couler, avant de reprendre contenance. D'un coup de poing un peu trop fort, elle frappa le crâne de son frère, avant de reprendre son air bougon.

\- Interdit de pleurer comme un mioche ! T'as quatre ans ou quoi ? J'y vais, c'est tout. J'peux pas prévenir les autres, mais vous avez intérêt à m'rendre visite ! On doit s'ennuyer comme un rat mort là-bas ! Compris ?

Même s'il avait compris qu'elle faisait ça pour le rendre fort, Kiba décida de ne pas noter les tremblements chez sa sœur. Prenant le même ton qu'elle, il lui répondit d'un air goguenard.

\- Un peu ouais qu'on viendra ! La vielle va enfin s'rendre utile ! En tout cas j's'rai bien tranquille sans toi. Passe une bonne et bien longue formation, hein !

\- Crétin !

\- Idiote !

\- J'me casse !

\- Bah vas-y !

Regardant Hana partir d'un air fier à la suite des soldats, Kiba ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Lorsqu'il vit le petit groupe disparaître au bord de la route, un petit rire lui échappa.

\- Fait chier…

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau. Tremblant comme un enfant, il se recroquevilla sur le seuil de sa porte, sous les yeux compréhensif des passants, reniflant bruyamment en chassant les larmes de son visage rougit.

.

.

Le bureau était spacieux. Une large fenêtre rectangulaire dans le fond laissait tout le loisir d'observer d'en haut la ville de Kouhou, parcourant les toits jaunit et les places bondées de monde. Le soleil tapait encore fort aujourd'hui, et la poussière mêlée au vent rendait l'air encore plus lourd. Juste entre cette fenêtre et un large bureau en bois foncé se tenait un homme, contemplant d'un air fier le village sous ses yeux. Ses mains noueuses étaient croisées dans son dos, alors qu'un bandage recouvrait la moitié de son visage. Ses habits étaient en bien meilleur état que ceux des habitants qu'il regardait s'afférer comme dans une fourmilière en contrebas. Son expression dure et supérieure se transforma progressivement, et il arbora bientôt un visage blessé. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, alors que le soleil montait plus haut dans le ciel, parvenant jusqu'à la pièce.

\- …

Après un long instant de silence, un rire jaune s'échappa de ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne se retourne, trop éblouit par la lumière.

\- Il semblerait que je n'ai pas été capable de donner un habitat décent à tout ces gens. Cela serait tellement plus facile si tu nous aidais… Grande Prêtresse. Ne penses-tu pas ?

\- Tch.

La dite Grande Prêtresse, présente dans un coin de la pièce, sortit de l'ombre pour lui faire face. Ses longs cheveux blonds couvraient ses épaules, alors qu'un air froid et hautain couvrait son visage d'un masque dépourvu de la moindre ride. Ses bras se croisèrent de dépit autour de son opulente poitrine, alors que sa tunique bleue flottait dans l'air au rythme de ses pas légers.

\- Mais vous êtes leur berger. Après tout, vous avez la puissance dont vous rêviez. Ne me dites pas que vous ne pouvez pas l'assumer maintenant que vous la possédez !

\- Conduire ses hommes sur la bonne route est chose aisée. Mais le matériel manque. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que, lors de la Grande Séparation, nos chers ennemis se sont emparés de la plupart des biens pour construire leurs bastions inutiles, répliqua l'homme.

Un nouveau bruit de mécontentement parvint aux oreilles de l'homme.

\- Mon pauvre Danzou… Nos ennemis ? Ne me dites pas qu'après toutes ces années vous n'avez pas compris que je ne serai jamais de votre côté ! Grande Prêtresse ? Pfff ! Voilà une idée qui vous ressemble. Tout à fait de mauvais goût.

L'homme rit bruyamment avant de la regarder avec méchanceté.

\- Pourtant, croyez-moi, il suffirait que vous conserviez cette attitude méprisable encore une seconde de plus pour que vous rejoigniez les sous-sols de cette ville. Vous plairait-il de moisir dans un trou sans voir une seule lueur du jour jusqu'à ce que j'écrase l'ANBU, ma chère ?

\- Vous êtes répugnant !

Danzou serra ses poings, avant d'avancer à grandes enjambées. Regardant d'un air supérieur l'anneau au pied de la blonde, il saisit son bras et approcha son visage de celui de la femme avant de lui souffler en contenant mal sa rage.

\- Pensez ce que vous voulez. Je me demande si vous ne devriez pas reconsidérer ce que vous appelez répugnance. Vous vous sentiriez peut-être incluse dans cette catégorie. Et sachez qu'il ne sert à rien de garder cette immonde fierté. Plus personne ne peut rien pour vous, Jiraiya est mort ! Aussi, ne pensez pas que vous avez le choix, et que d'avoir la liberté de vos mouvements vous autorise à vous jouer de moi.

Devant lui, les yeux humides, la Grande Prêtresse s'arracha de son emprise, avant de courir dans la pièce à côté. Une fois la porte fermée, Danzou entendit des sanglots. Un soupir dénué d'une quelconque compassion accompagna sa marche jusqu'à son bureau où il s'assit pour continuer de regarder de la paperasse. Au bout de quelques signatures griffonnées après une lecture en diagonale, il posa de dépit sa tête sur le creux de sa main. Aujourd'hui était un jour peint de nostalgie, et il ne pouvait rien faire face aux souvenirs douloureux qui remontaient à la surface.

.

 _Bien avant la Grande Séparation, Danzou menait une vie pour le moins paisible. Appartenant à la classe moyenne, il venait d'une famille cultivée et qui entretenait son petit commerce. La seconde particularité de sa famille : les maohs. Parmi ses ancêtres et les membres actuels, on trouvait un nombre incroyablement élevé de maohs et de Gardiens. Il était d'ailleurs lui-même le fils d'une telle union, et son frère aîné n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un maoh aux grandes capacités. N'en étant pas un, il s'était souvent questionné sur son sort et sa destiné. Il avait même développé naturellement une sorte de jalousie pour son frère qui s'était accrue au fil des ans, autour des rares visites que celui-ci pouvait donner lorsqu'il avait l'autorisation de quitter le Jardin. Mais ce frère jalousé, si tendre avec lui, avait fini par lui manquer plus qu'il ne l'agaçait. Il avait même pleuré certaines fois en devant le laisser repartir à contrecœur après une courte visite._

 _Venant donc d'une famille familière au monde des maohs, il savait pertinemment que, même lorsque son frère sortirait du Jardin Céleste, il ne pourrait pas pour autant le revoir. La mission des maohs était de protéger et de guider les hommes. Son aîné devrait parcourir les routes, seul ou accompagné de son Gardien qu'il ne semblait pas encore avoir trouvé. Lorsque ce jour arriva, il laissa partir son frère en contrôlant du mieux qu'il le pouvait son émotion, et n'essaya pas de le retenir. Après tout, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, étant à peine dans ses vingt ans. Il observa le dos de son frère, le visage impassible, méditant sur la responsabilité écrasante de cet homme qui avait été sporadiquement son grand frère. Et lui, passé d'enfant à jeune homme, ne pouvait que fixer ce frère qui s'éloignait du domicile familial pour de bon. Il avait caché jusqu'au bout son inquiétude de le savoir seul. Cela le peinait que son aîné n'ait toujours pas rencontré son Gardien._

 _Finalement, les années étaient passées. Danzou était devenu un homme confiant, spécialisé dans la vente d'encre et de plumes à écrire de haute qualité, ce qui lui avait donné l'occasion de fréquenter le haut de la classe bourgeoise et même quelques familles nobles. Par amour pour son frère, il s'occupait en plus de cela de la prospérité du Jardin, respectant chaque célébration, couvrant les futurs maohs d'offrandes. Rien ne semblait plus important à ses yeux que ces jeunes garçons et ces jeunes filles qui avaient été retirés de leurs familles comme l'avait été son frère puissent couler des jours heureux et insouciants._

 _A cette époque encore, lui-même était folâtre, vivant sa vie paisiblement. Tout avait changé du jour au lendemain. Une rumeur. Son frère impliqué dans une affaire sordide. Une angoisse grandissante, puis une colère sourde qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Se créant de nouveaux contacts, Danzou avait même réussit en quelques mois à peine à se lier à des groupes d'assassins qui lui assuraient être ravis de pouvoir lui rendre service s'il en avait l'argent. L'enquête suivit son cours, et bientôt il trouva quelque chose qui fit basculer sa vie et ses conceptions du monde l'entourant. Tout s'écroula autour de lui._

 _\- Etes-vous certains du nom de la famille ? demanda-t-il froidement à l'un des assassins lui faisant face._

 _\- Certains. Il semblerait que votre frère ait été acheté aveuglément sous de faux prétextes. Il est resté à leur domaines pour les aider quelques mois, et plus rien. Nous avons cherché plus loin, et il s'y trouve encore actuellement. Nous pensons qu'ils profitent de ses capacités pour l'exploiter à la création d'épées de bonne facture._

\- … _._

 _Les poings de Danzou s'étaient serrés à la nouvelle, et son visage dur qui ne le quitta plus depuis ce jour lança un regard impitoyable aux hommes lui faisant face._

 _\- Tuez-les tous… Ramenez mon frère, et ne laisser aucun de ces déchets s'en sortir vivant !_

 _Un seul ordre, et la famille Momochi fut détruite. Leur domaine brûla, ainsi que la forêt qui bordait les limites de leur territoire. On en conclut à un incendie forestier qui avait menacé plusieurs fois de s'embraser pendant la saison chaude. On ne compta aucun survivant. Danzou n'eut en retour que le cadavre partiellement calciné de son frère sur lequel pleurer sa rage._

 _Devenu un homme froid et déchiré, Danzou avait juré sur la tombe de son frère qu'il le vengerait. Il avait renouvelé son contrat avec les assassins qui avaient retrouvé la dépouille de son frère, et les avaient engagés comme agents permanents. En ville, il faisait comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, éludant les questions sur son frère, et continua de mener sa vie normalement pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Ses dons pour le Jardin Céleste avaient presque doublés, alertant la femme qui avait toujours habité son cœur : Mikoto Uchiha. Depuis l'école, il avait suivit la douce jeune femme qui semblait tellement forte et intelligente qu'elle brillait parmi les élèves. Mais jamais il ne se douta qu'elle le surveillait également. Il regardait cette femme aimée se jour-là, en compagnie de ses deux plus chères amies, Kushina, une rouquine énergique issue de la bourgeoisie, et la célèbre et puissante maoh Tsunade qu'il avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois lors des cérémonies dédiées aux maohs. Alors qu'il couvait du regard la beauté de Mikoto et son sourire étincelant, il ne vit pas son mari, Fugaku, le regardant d'un mauvais œil, et n'entendit pas non plus les soupçons qu'avait Mikoto quant à son rapprochement avec le Jardin Céleste et les grandes familles._

 _Son plan était terriblement simple. En se rapprochant des familles les plus puissantes, il avait finit par découvrir que derrière cette image pure et noble, ces clans historiques avaient tous de bien noirs secrets. Il ne mit que quelques mois à comprendre la vérité : son frère n'avait jamais été la seule victime de leur avidité de pouvoir. Au sein des grandes classes, les familles nobles sponsorisaient des familles de la bourgeoisie, leur offrant des maohs qui leur seraient utiles en les traînant dans des pièges qui les asserviraient toute leur vie. En retour, ils gagnaient de l'argent qu'ils prélevaient comme une sorte de rente chez ces familles marchandes qui acceptaient leur offre._

 _\- Je pense qu'elle suspecte quelque chose._

 _Enervé par la possibilité d'échouer, Danzou se fit de plus en plus discret, et de plus en plus sournois. Sa douce et diablement intelligente Mikoto avait fini par avoir des soupçons quant à ses agissements. Cela lui avait déchiré le cœur, avant qu'il ne se rende compte que si jamais son mari l'apprenait, tous ses projets tomberaient à l'eau. Par chance, Fugaku Uchiha ne sembla pas une seule fois prendre vraiment en considération les propos de sa femme. Se montrant moins fouineur, il laissa la tâche de récolter des renseignements à ses assassins et ses espions. Cherchant de son côté qui avait pu lancer un tel trafic, il commença à classer les familles selon qu'elles étaient suspectés de tremper dans l'affaire ou non. Il établit une liste presque effrayante, puis chercha quel homme répugnant avait pu lancer une telle idée. Au fil des jours, il ne sortait presque plus de chez lui, cherchant un coupable, cherchant l'homme derrière toute cette histoire qu'il tuerait sans hésitation pour lui avoir volé son frère, et pour avoir souillé les êtres envoyés des dieux, trop naïfs pour se méfier du danger lorsqu'il se présentait sous la forme d'une famille chaleureuse en quête d'aide._

 _\- Ca ne peut pas…._

 _\- Avez-vous trouvé une personne liée à toutes ces familles, Danzou ?_

 _Des mois entiers étaient passés. Il avait cherché sans relâche un coupable. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle possibilité. Regardant d'un air troublé l'homme qui venait de le questionner, il ne put que lâcher le carnet qu'il tenait. L'objet tomba aux pieds de l'homme agenouillé, qui put lire un nom. Regardant sans comprendre Danzou, il vit au visage blême de celui-ci qu'il était aussi décontenancé que lui par la nouvelle._

 _Quelques jours plus tard, alors que l'hiver approchait, Danzou sortit dans son jardin, saluant quelques membres de sa famille. Il contempla le ciel gris._

 _\- Il va neiger…_

 _\- Monsieur…_

 _Le chef de sa bande d'assassin venait d'apparaître à ses côtés. Il se redressa, regardant dans la même direction que Danzou. Le silence de ce début de matinée semblait donner un air paisible aux alentours. Pourtant, il n'ignorait pas que la prospérité allait bientôt laisser place à un massacre sans précédent._

 _\- Avez-vous enrôlé assez d'hommes ?_

 _\- Oui. Nous pouvons agir dès aujourd'hui._

 _\- Bien, fit Danzou, attrapant un premier flocon de neige dans sa main._

 _\- Devons-nous nous occuper des familles, ou de cette personne en premier ?_

 _\- Non, commencez par massacrer toutes les familles impliquées. Nous nous chargerons de cette personne en dernier. Je veux être présent._

 _\- Compris._

 _L'homme disparut, laissant Danzou seul. Son cœur était douloureux, serrés dans sa poitrine. Il n'attendait plus que le moment où son cœur serait enfin apaisé. Il voulait que tout cela se termine. Pensant aux documents qu'il avait récolté, il réfléchissait déjà à la façon dont il annoncerait au peuple que les Protecteurs avaient été utilisés comme de simples esclaves. Le visage de son frère lui apparut une dernière fois en mémoire. Puis la neige commença à tomber. Blanche, pure. Comme si elle était venue à ce moment pour laver la terre des pêchés des hommes. Non loin de là, il entendit un hurlement déchirer l'air._

 _\- Ca a commencé._

 _D'un pas lent, il rentra dans sa demeure, et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il ne sortit pas jusqu'à ce qu'une servante vienne lui annoncer la venue de visiteurs. Il accueillit les hommes chargés de la coordination des assassins. Ceux-ci s'inclinèrent poliment face à lui._

 _\- Nous avons terminés. Deux jours ont passés. Commença un homme._

 _Le peuple pense à un conflit opposant la classe marchande et les familles nobles. Mais le conseil est trop abasourdi, et rien n'a encore été fait. Je pense qu'il est temps d'agir._

 _Danzou ferma le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Regardant par la fenêtre, il vit la neige qui tombait encore. Les flocons semblaient plus petits, comme si cette vague de neige allait bientôt cesser, ayant terminé son travail purificateur._

 _\- Peu de maohs ont été retrouvés vivants._

 _\- Et cette personne ? Savez-vous où elle se trouve en ce moment ? demanda Danzou, ignorant la nouvelle dévastatrice de la perte d'une trentaine de maohs._

 _\- Des hommes sont déjà sur place. Cette personne semble être aux sous-sols du Haut Temple._

 _Aussitôt, le gros des assassins partit à la suite de Danzou, dans le plus grand secret, jusqu'au Haut Temple. Des passages souterrains les menèrent jusqu'à la porte en granit qui menait dans une salle de méditation que seuls les maohs les plus anciens et importants pouvaient utiliser._

 _\- Bien. C'est l'heure, annonça Danzou._

 _Ses hommes ouvrirent les larges portes, tandis que d'autres se déployèrent immédiatement dans la salle. Le bruit de leurs pas précipités fit se retourner un homme situé au centre de la salle. Ses longs cheveux blancs tombaient en queue de cheval dans son dos, alors que ses vêtements larges et pourpres lui donnaient un air de sage. L'homme se retourna, adoptant immédiatement une position de combat. Danzou entra sereinement, admirant ce lieu qu'il n'avait jamais visité. Le Haut Temple, le sanctuaire où venaient se recueillir les maohs, était un endroit magnifique, mais il devait s'avouer que la partie sous-terraine l'était plus encore. Des gravures et des statues ornaient tout le pourtour de la salle, et le sol en dalles grises et brunes donnait un air sacré et intime à l'endroit. Des tentures avaient été dressées pour étouffer l'écho des voix, et, au fond de la pièce, des marches prenant toute la largeur de la pièce formaient un demi-cercle qui accueillait au sommet une immense statue représentant l'Arbre de la Vie._

 _Et c'est au pied de ces marches que Danzou vit la personne qu'il était venu tuer. Avançant encore d'un pas, un bruit d'épée le tira de ses pensées. Son regard attiré par l'homme, il esquissa un sourire mauvais en le dévisageant._

 _\- Jiraiya…Le Gardien le plus puissant de ta génération…_

 _\- Tu es Danzou, n'est-ce-pas ? voulu confirmer le guerrier, ignorant sa remarque. Ne sais-tu pas que tu es dans un lieu sacré ? Ne penses-tu pas que tu as sombré dans la folie dès le moment où tu as fait entrer ta horde de barbares armés jusqu'aux dents ici ? Peu importe tes raisons, je vais te faire payer ton audace._

 _Prêt à l'attaque, l'homme aux cheveux blancs poussa un cri guerrier avant de se jeter sur les assassins qui s'approchaient de lui. Un combat féroce commença, le Gardien tranchant de son sabre courbe les assassins qui paniquèrent rapidement, submergés par la puissance de leur ennemi. D'un claquement de doigt, Danzou, qui s'était éloigné entre-temps, fit se replier les assassins restant._

 _\- Vraiment doué… Elle devait être heureuse d'avoir à ses côtés un homme comme toi pour défendre ses sales idées._

 _Légèrement essoufflé, Jiraiya lança un regard inquisiteur à Danzou. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, regardant la personne la plus chère à ses yeux que l'on était venu attaquer. En position de prière, une longue robe rose pâle s'étalant derrière elle, Tsunade était en transe due à sa méditation. Hors du temps normal, son visage paisible brillait doucement, ainsi que ses paumes tournées vers le ciel au bout de ses bras tendus. Danzou ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec les dieux devant une image aussi pure. Mais il se reprit brusquement, reportant son regard sur Jiraiya. Leurs yeux s'affrontèrent, alors que les assassins attendaient le signal pour reprendre leur combat._

 _\- Vous feriez mieux de partir. Je n'en épargnerai aucun, pas même toi, Danzou, lança Jiraiya. La protéger est ma raison de vivre. Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux._

 _\- Je suppose que votre lien est si puissant qu'il ne t'ais même pas venu à l'idée qu'elle devait payer pour ses crimes. Tant pis, tu mourras avant elle. Le spectacle de ton agonie sera sûrement une torture quand elle se réveillera pour te contempler une dernière fois._

 _Un geste de la tête, et tous les assassins se jetèrent sur le Gardien. Des hurlements retentirent dans la salle, sans pourtant perturber la transe de Tsunade._

 _\- Devons-nous utiliser ceci ?_

 _Un des assassins regardait Danzou, une fléchette à la main. Ce dernier acquiesça. Aussitôt, tous les assassins sortirent des fléchettes similaires, et visèrent le Gardien avec. Son large sabre tournoyant, Jiraiya évita la majorité des attaques, riant comme un dément._

 _\- Des piqures de moustiques ! Tout comme vos poignards ! Ne pensez pas me battre avec des armes aussi futiles !_

 _Blessés dans leur fierté, les hommes de Danzou prirent alors leurs propres sabres, plus courts et plus fins que celui du Gardien. Jiraiya se défendait terriblement bien, faisant tiquer Danzou. Puis, peu à peu, ses coups devinrent plus brouillons, et son équilibre réduit. Le Gardien regarda enfin ses mains, tremblantes, avant de sentir ses jambes devenir cotonneuses. Les hommes le combattant le remarquèrent, avant de sourire sadiquement, alors que Danzou prenait la parole._

 _\- Tu es impressionnant ! Je commençais à croire que le poison n'aurait aucun effet sur toi. Il semble que ton devoir de Gardien se termine ici._

 _Rabattant ses cheveux blancs dans son dos, Jiraiya compris que les fléchettes utilisées une unique fois avait été empoisonnées, paralysant progressivement son corps. Un sentiment de frustration emplit tout son corps, alors qu'il comprenait qu'il serait incapable de protéger sa plus chère amie, celle qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années, par un simple manque de discernement. Un cri rageur ultime franchit ses lèvres, alors qu'il continuait de se battre, restant sur place alors que ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Bientôt, se furent ses bras qui lâchèrent. Cinq assassins étaient encore debout. Brandissant leurs sabres, ils les plongèrent en même temps dans le corps du Gardien qui n'eut même plus la force de crier. Tout était fini. Du sang perla avant de s'écouler librement le long de son torse, et il tomba à genoux._

 _\- Repose en paix Gardien. Ne blâme pas trop ta maoh qui a trahit les siens, et dis-toi que ce combat était la preuve de ton talent, déclara Danzou, sans émotion._

 _\- Trahit… ?_

 _Jiraiya s'étouffa, crachant du sang. Son regard reflétait son incompréhension._

 _\- Tsunade… n'a jamais trahit… qui que ce soit… Elle est la maoh… la plus importante à ce monde…_

 _\- Ne me dis pas que tu ignorais tout du trafic de maoh qu'elle a mis au point parmi les nobles. Toutes ces familles, elles les connaissaient… Mon frère… Elle le connaissait aussi et l'a vendu à ces pourceaux !_

 _Une rage sans limite habitait Danzou, alors que Jiraiya le regardait, décontenancé. Un rire ironique franchit ses lèvres._

 _\- Elles les connaissaient… parce qu'elle les soupçonnait également… J'étais chargé de trouver les maohs disparu… Pendant tout ce temps… le coupable… Je l'ai trouvé hier… Elle est en méditation depuis trois jours ici…_

 _Un poids s'abattit sur les épaules de Danzou. Tremblant entre la rage et l'incompréhension, il se rapprocha de Jiraiya dans l'intention de lui poser les questions. Il était encore loin de la vérité, et cela le rendait fou. Mais au moment où il s'avança, un cri aigüe déchira l'air. Sachant déjà ce à quoi il allait faire face, il releva la tête. Tsunade, ses cheveux blonds volant derrière son dos, était debout face à eux, mortifiée. Des larmes douloureuses coulaient sur ses joues, alors que son regard était rivé sur le corps meurtrit de son Gardien, agenouillé face à un homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné commettre une telle abomination. S'approchant, le regard hagard, elle finit par lever les yeux sur Danzou. Ce dernier regarda la maoh, le cœur arraché par la mort imminente de son Gardien._

 _\- Qu'avez-vous fait… murmura-t-elle. Que… Que s'est-il passé… Jiraiya… Pourquoi tu…_

 _Tsunade chancela. Son corps sembla s'enflammer de flammes bleues, alors que ses yeux se mirent à briller avec une telle intensité qu'ils parurent blancs. Aussitôt, des ronces sortirent de sous terre, fendant les murs de granit, alors que le visage de la maoh se tournait vers la gauche. Un deuxième cri retentit, avant que ses bras ne s'ouvrent, laissant son pouvoir se déchaîner. D'autres assassins qui étaient apparus par une galerie menant directement dans la salle furent déchirés par les ronces. Aussitôt, les cinq meurtriers de Jiraiya entourèrent Danzou pour le faire sortir au plus vite. Mais les ronces fouettèrent l'air jusqu'à eux. Ils succombèrent en quelques secondes, leurs corps démembrés, alors que Danzou fermait la porte pour contenir ce pouvoir monstrueux. Une ronce passa au travers, le blessant au visage, avant qu'il ne parvienne à fermer la porte pour s'enfuir, terrifié par ce pouvoir destructeur._

 _._

A son bureau, Danzou ressentit encore une fois cette terreur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre à ce souvenir enterré profondément dans sa mémoire. Se levant, il tituba jusqu'à la porte de la pièce où se trouvait la maoh. Il entra, regardant cette femme pleurer en silence, ses traits toujours aussi jeunes et lisses qu'à l'époque, et le même visage déchiré par la souffrance qu'elle avait eu ce jour-là en découvrant son Gardien ensanglanté, mort sur de fausses accusations. Par sa faute.

\- Vous savez que je regrette la mort de Jiraiya… Celle de Mikoto également… Mais je tente de me racheter, et il ne sera pas vain que de m'aider à trouver le vrai coupable. Ma vengeance est loin d'être terminée, et je compte bien mentir encore au peuple et utiliser le conflit entre classes pour trouver l'auteur de cet immonde trafic.

Tsunade l'ignora, plongée dans sa souffrance, ne lui accordant pas même un regard lorsqu'il partit car il était l'heure de se rendre en réunion avec le Conseil. Après son départ, elle sentit une présence en elle, et vida sa tête de ses pensées. Fermant les yeux, elle inspira longuement, avant de les rouvrir. Ses iris brillèrent intensément. Elle esquissa un sourire triste en comprenant ce qui lui arrivait à nouveau.

\- C'est encore toi je suppose, souffla-t-elle.

Se connectant avec la mystérieuse _maoh_ qui infiltrait son esprit depuis plusieurs semaines, elle se concentra pour renouer à nouveau le contact avec elle.

.

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Nous revoici du côté de **Kouhou** pour un moment. :)_

 _C'est un peu cliché, mais, comme **Kouhou** représente le peuple, je fais mal parler mes personnages les plus jeunes ^^" Après tout, ils n'ont plus d'école, alors il faut les imaginer  un peu ignorant (et facilement manipulable en retour, ça vous dis quelque chose ?)._

 _Du coup, le meilleur moyen de lutter contre l'ignorance et de devenir intelligent sans étudier, c'est encore de **lire** :P Et comme en ce moment j'essaye de lire en français pour lutter contre mes anglicismes répétés depuis que je suis revenue d'Angleterre, je vous conseille une belle histoire dans le livre **Demain Est Un Autre Jour** de **Lori Nelson Spielman** ( c'est tellement touchant que ça fait chialer \- et, oui, je me suis plantée, c'est pas une écrivain française), ou alors l'histoire super excitante de **Central Park** de **Guillaume Musso** ( ça compte comme un thriller apparemment, en tout cas c'est top !)._

 ** _Ou mène le tunnel inexploitable dont parlait les 'silhouettes' ?_**

 ** _Comment savoir les intentions de l'Akatsuki maintenant qu'Hana a été appelée ?_**

 ** _Qui a induit Danzou en erreur ?_**

 ** _Qu'échangent Ino et Tsunade lors de leurs contacts supra-télépathique de la mort qui tue pas ?_**

 _La suite dans les prochains chapitres ;) !_

 _Merci de me laisser un petit **commentaire** , juste avec un smiley si ça vous chante, pour me réchauffer le coeur :P ! A plus !_


	9. Nous Préserverons La Jeunesse

**Nous Préserverons La Jeunesse**

Les jours s'égrenaient de plus en plus rapidement, alors que le temps se réchauffait. En chaque début de matinée, Sai se postait devant la fenêtre postée au-dessus de l'entrée du domaine rapproché des Uchiha. Il regardait son maître partir dans la même voiture, sachant qu'il ne rentrerait que tard le soir, exténué, n'assistant pas même au dîner. En fait, s'il n'y avait pas eu Shikamaru Nara, le stratège qui l'avait presque pris sous son aile, il se serait retrouvé une fois de plus seul. Et même si cela paraissait enfantin et égoïste, il ne supportait plus la solitude. Manger à une table immense, entouré de servantes, était insupportable. Il regardait alors l'Uchiha partir remplir ses lourdes fonctions, le visage plus pâle que d'habitude, et même cerné. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était son air perdu, perturbé, lui si sérieux d'habitude. Bien sûr, ça ne durait qu'une demi-seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne son expression habituelle. Cependant, il voyait bien que Sasuke était tourmenté par quelque chose. Il était plus renfermé que d'ordinaire. Au lieu de passer sa colère sur ses hommes lorsqu'ils commettaient des erreurs, il préférait les ignorer et leur dire d'un air distrait de mieux se conduire, de faire plus attention.

\- Mon maître change encore à cause de quelque chose que j'ignore… Que vais-je faire s'il devient pire qu'avant ? Je crois que je préférerais autant qu'il me frappe plutôt qu'il m'ignore…

Détournant son regard, Sai reprit son visage neutre, et s'en alla dans la nouvelle chambre du _maoh_. Il se plaça aux côtés de Shikamaru, qui était assis sur le lit à baldaquin. Ce dernier tentait d'apprendre les règles du jeu de go à Naruto qui regardait avec attention le plateau en écoutant les instructions du stratège, hochant de temps en temps la tête. Sa longue tresse dans le dos, il portait aujourd'hui une camisole violet pâle qui mettait en valeur ses grands yeux fixés sur les pièces du jeu. Assis à genoux, les mains pausés sur le lit, il avait l'air d'un enfant en apprentissage, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement le Second.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe ? demanda-t-il au Nara.

\- Bien, je crois. C'est que notre _maoh_ ne parle pas beaucoup. Je ne sais pas s'il hoche la tête car il a compris ou simplement pour me faire plaisir, répondit Shikamaru en riant.

\- Ah…Je…

Gêné, Naruto baissa les yeux, chuchotant qu'il suivait vraiment ce que le Nara lui disait et qu'il ne feignait pas d'être intéressé. Alors que Shikamaru lui tapotait l'épaule, lui avouant qu'il n'en doutait pas et qu'il le taquinait juste, une servante entra dans la chambre. Un regard effrayé défigura son visage en voyant les deux hommes aussi proche du soi-disant monstre. Elle s'inclina rapidement avant de débiter son message à toute vitesse. Partant aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, elle laissa Shikamaru méditer. Le message lui était adressé, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à quitter la compagnie du Second de Sasuke et du _maoh_ qui l'amusait tellement.

\- Que diriez-vous de m'accompagner à un rendez-vous ? demanda-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Un rendez-vous ? répéta Sai. Mais, n'est-ce pas important ? Nous gênerions…Et puis Naruto ne peut pas…

Le Nara soupira bruyamment à cette phrase avant de se passer la main sur le visage. Il semblait être exténué rien qu'en se projetant mentalement dans l'entretien à venir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour notre _maoh_ , il peut venir. Je suis en train de te supplier de m'accompagner, à vrai dire…

Ses yeux las se posèrent sur Sai qui s'interrogea mentalement, les yeux louchant presque vers le plafond. Quelle tâche pouvait mettre le stratège dans un tel état ?

\- Je dois aller voir des gens débordant d'énergie… Je ne pense pas que mon organisme va le supporter. Mais, si Naruto vient… Leur curiosité les tiendra loin de moi… Désolé de t'utiliser pour ça…

Le blond hocha la tête, signe que ça ne le dérangeait pas, alors même qu'il était en train de tordre ses doigts, se demandant quel genre de monstres surexcités le stratège devait voir d'urgence. Shikamaru soupira encore une fois avant de conclure.

\- Bien, allons-y. Qui sait, peut-être que vous serez tellement intéressant que cette après-midi se terminera bien !

\- Si nous pouvons aider… lança Sai. Mais qui devons-nous voir au juste ?

\- Des amis. Je suis chargé de les assigner à leurs prochaines tâches. Ils ont… un statut spécial au sein de l'armée. Ils ne sont pas des combattants ordinaires. Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas pour notre petit _maoh_. Nous les rencontrerons dans un lieu isolé. Personne ne le remarquera là-bas.

\- Un lieu isolé ? demanda Sai, presque inquiet.

\- Ils ont un terrain d'entraînement privé, dans la forêt.

\- Vraiment ? Ils ne s'entraînent pas sur les terrains communs ?

\- Non. Je te l'ai dit. Ils ont un statut spécial.

Semblant y mettre toute sa plus mauvaise volonté, Shikamaru rangea son jeu, avant de défaire la chaîne de Naruto sous les yeux surpris de Sai qui s'en occupait d'ordinaire. Le stratège semblait avoir la tête ailleurs, comme s'il ne souhaitait que s'enfuir dans un coin tranquille. L'adolescent le suivit, accompagné du Second, et aucun ne firent une seule remarque sur le comportement inhabituel du Nara. La journée était encore belle, et le soleil éclairait le domaine dans toute sa splendeur. Même lorsqu'ils atteignirent un chemin de forêt peu connu, les rayons filtrèrent au travers des arbres feuillus. Le trio marcha pendant de longues minutes, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les bois, quand ils rejoignirent une zone plus spacieuse, fait de grandes clairières dont Sai n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

\- Est-ce vraiment autorisé de venir ici ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Hm, marmonna juste le Nara.

\- Ah…

Les deux bruns se tournèrent vers le _maoh_ qui venait de s'arrêter, tirant sur la chaîne toujours reliée à sa cheville. Ses yeux pleins d'envie étaient tournés vers un arbre remplis de fruits mûrs qui semblait plus rouges que le sang lui-même. Sai se demandait même si le blond n'était carrément pas en train de baver, quand il se souvint qu'il ne lui avait encore rien donné à manger de la journée.

\- Ah, attendez-moi. Je vais en chercher.

Grimpant à l'arbre avec agilité, Sai partit choisir des fruits sous l'œil attentif et presque paternel de Shikamaru qui lui avait appris comment faire quelques temps auparavant. Redescendu, le Second noua un tissu trouvé dans sa poche avant d'y mettre les fruits, créant comme un baluchon, avant de le tendre au blond.

\- Ne nous mettons pas en retard. Tu peux attendre d'être arrivé avant de manger ?

\- Hm ! s'enthousiasma Naruto, ravi.

Reprenant leur marche, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière circulaire d'où provenait des bruits de lutte. Avançant un peu, ils remarquèrent enfin deux silhouettes se combattant avec vigueur, enchaînant des mouvements rapides. Sai remarqua qu'ils se battaient à mains nues, et fut impressionné par les coups puissants qui laissaient presque des cratères dans le sol. A leur approche, les deux hommes cessèrent, remarquant aussitôt Shikamaru dont les cernes n'avaient jamais parues si grandes.

\- Oh ! Nara ! Tu es déjà arrivé !

Sai et Naruto furent surpris de l'appel familier de l'homme dont la taille et la carrure musclée lui donnait un air de maître des arts martiaux, ce qu'il était probablement. Ses cheveux bruns, courts, et ses yeux pétillants lui donnaient un air jeune alors qu'il semblait avoir plus de la trentaine. Son double, réellement plus jeune, apparut en un éclair à ses côtés, saluant de la main Shikamaru qui s'était avancé entre-temps. Aussitôt, les deux hommes qui semblaient effectivement très énergiques, gesticulant au rythme de leurs paroles, commencèrent à discuter vivement avec le stratège qui semblait se sentir agressé par tant de dynamisme. Ils semblèrent s'entretenir sur ce qui avait amené le Nara, avant que le plus jeune des deux hommes ne tombe sur Sai et Naruto qui attendaient, toujours en retrait.

\- Oh ?

En trois bons athlétiques, il se plaça devant eux, penchant son buste en avant, l'œil suspect alors qu'il les dévisageait ouvertement.

\- Qui as-tu amené Shikamaru ? Qui sont-ils ? Tu ne nous les as même pas présenté, et tu continues de parler comme si de rien était !

Une veine apparut sur le front du Nara alors qu'il le rejoignait, trouvant sans doute très ironique d'être celui accusé de parler alors que l'homme plus âgé le couvrait encore de parole, le suivant de près.

\- Regarde celui-ci ! Es-tu un prisonnier du camp ennemi ? Tes cheveux sont diablement longs ! s'exclama le Gai.

\- Ah, maître ! Je crois avoir deviné ! C'est le _maoh_ , j'en suis certain! Et toi, tu dois être Sasuke Uchiha. Je t'imaginais plus grand… Et plus musclé aussi… Ton visage est horriblement neutre !

Ce fut au tour de Sai de s'échauffer, alors que Shikamaru se déridait finalement, amusé par la témérité de ses amis.

\- Gai, Lee, je vous présente le Second du Capitaine Uchiha, Sai. Et voici effectivement le _maoh_ dont vous avez entendus parler, Naruto.

Le blond s'inclina timidement, avant de se replacer derrière Sai dont le regard noir ne semblait pas déstabiliser outre mesure le jeune Lee, qui sautillait presque sur place, tentant de voir le _maoh_ qui se bornait à se cacher, mal à l'aise.

\- Wah ! Vraiment ? Je veux absolument faire connaissance avec lui ! Tu dois te battre terriblement bien ! Il parait que vos capacités sont incroyables ! Franchement, tu ne fais absolument pas peur, on dirait une fille ! Les cheveux, sûrement. Maître, maître, ce serait une bonne idée de se battre, non ?

Shikamaru, qui n'avait absolument pas anticipé l'aspect combatif de Lee, arrondit ses yeux à la proposition. Presque sans surprise, il vit Gai esquisser un large sourire, approuvant d'une voix toute aussi enjouée la proposition de son élève, alors que Sai était encore royalement ignoré. Le blond, lui, presque terrorisé de voir le jeune homme enthousiaste et prêt à se jeter sur lui, avait les doigts crispés sur le dos du Second qui ne sentait même pas la douleur tant il était énervé de constater que son protégé faisait presque office de bête de foire. Pressé par Gai, Naruto se retrouva au centre du terrain, face à Lee effectuant quelques assouplissements, un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre qui découvrait toutes ses dents blanches. Il donnait plus l'impression d'un prédateur que d'un garçon sympathique ainsi. Sai faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il vit Gai se débarrasser de la chaîne de Naruto, la collant dans les mains du stratège qui semblait trop estomaqué pour pouvoir réagir, restant planté sur place comme un piquet.

\- Bien, les enfants, préparez-vous. Je donne le signal ! hurla Gai, le même sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je… tenta Naruto.

\- Prépare-toi ! Je vais donner le meilleur de moi-même, le prévint Lee.

\- Commencez ! lâcha Gai.

Le blond, paniqué, tourna la tête vers lui avant de sauter en arrière. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se préparer, car Lee s'était aussitôt jeté sur lui. Un enchaînement de coups commença, Naruto tentant tant bien que mal d'éviter les poings et les coups de pied de son adversaire tout en voulant s'expliquer.

\- Je ne… S'il vous plait-

L'adolescent brun, rapide comme une flèche, semblait s'amuser follement, alors que Sai, le visage presque transparent tant il était pâle, s'était effondré au sol, se rongeant vivement les ongles. Gêné, Shikamaru le rejoingnit et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ils sont toujours-

\- Ciel… Que dois-je faire… Il faut les arrêter… Ils sont… Ce sont des montres… Comment peut-il bouger aussi vite… Ce type rit plus fort qu'un cheval et reste planté alors qu'il n'arbitre même pas…Naruto va…

Le Nara faillit exploser de rire en voyant le visage mortifié du Second qui marmonnait dans sa barbe ces phrases incompréhensibles. Un bruit mât retentit alors, attirant son attention et celle de Sai. Tous deux constatèrent que le _maoh_ était écroulé au sol, dans un nuage de poussière, la lèvre fendue. D'un bond, le Second se précipita aux côtés de Naruto, avant de jeter un regard meutrier à Lee.

\- Mais ça va pas ? Vous n'avez donc aucune conscience ? Espèce de sale brute !

Lee s'excusa platement tout en se grattant la nuque de sa main.

\- Je sais, j'ai tenté de m'arrêter… Mais mon coup était déjà parti…

\- Mon coup ? hurla Sai.

\- Oui, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ses jambes lâchent d'un coup… Il fallait me dire que son état physique était endommagé.

\- Ses jambes… ?

Sai regarda Naruto qui essuyait sa lèvre, un air fatigué sur le visage. Ses vêtements étaient sales, et le coup qu'il avait pris au visage était en train de laisser un hématome. Il regarda alors ses jambes maigres, avant de comprendre les propos de Lee.

\- Il était en train de tomber quand vous l'avez frappé ?

Oui, affirma Gai, toujours tout sourire. Nous arrêtons donc ici le combat. Ca ne peut pas être fait si les deux partis ne sont pas au top de leur forme ! Nara, passons un accord ! Ce serait une riche expérience pour mon élève que de faire un vrai combat contre le _maoh_. Laisse-moi l'entraîner pour qu'il reprenne des forces, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en état de se battre ! Je suis sûr que, toi aussi, tu apprécieras le spectacle !

\- Hors de question ! grogna Sai.

\- Je suppose que c'est d'accord, plaida le stratège.

\- Parfait ! conclut Gai, tapant dans la main de son élève.

Sans plus les regarder, Gai et Lee reprirent leur entraînement, courant en rond à la bordure de l'immense clairière, le même sourire optimiste figé sur le visage. En petites foulées, ils chantaient même des chansons encourageantes parlant d'exercice et de bien-être du corps tout en gardant leur souffle par un quelconque miracle. Shikamaru aida le blond à se redresser totalement, alors que Sai, se leva d'un bond et lança un regard plein de reproches au stratège.

\- D'accord ? Mais… Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment avez-vous pu accepter ?!

Shikamaru rit un instant, avant de passer la main sous l'aisselle du blond pour le soutenir, ce dernier chancelant encore.

\- Ils ne nous auraient jamais laissé partir. Je ne trouve pas que cela soit un si mauvais compromis. Après tout, notre _maoh_ a tout à fait les capacités de se battre contre Lee. Et puis, je pense qu'un peu d'exercice ne lui fera pas de mal. Aussi, personne n'ose jamais contrarier ces joyeux lurons… Pas même Sasuke…

Un éclair de lucidité traversa le visage de Sai qui tapa dans ses mains.

\- Vous parlez d'une nouvelle excuse pour le faire sortir chaque jour ?

\- Exactement. Il y a beaucoup à apprendre d'eux, par ailleurs.

\- … Comme d'avoir l'air niais en toutes circonstances ? railla le brun, sceptique.

Riant encore plus fort, Shikamaru se tint le ventre avant de se reprendre, essuyant les petites larmes au creux de ses yeux. D'un regard mystérieux, il considéra Sai un moment.

\- Oui, ils ont l'air niais… L'air, seulement… Allons-y, je meurs de faim. Et, sans vouloir te manquer de respect Naruto, des fruits ne me suffiront pas !

Le blond hocha la tête positivement, avant de se faire raccompagner, alors que le Second, traînant derrière, tentait de comprendre les propos du Nara.

.

.

Le lendemain, aux premières lueurs du jour, le trio était en route pour la clairière au fond des bois. Sai s'était réveillé aux aurores, comprenant aussitôt que son maître n'était pas revenu la veille. Il en déduisit que l'Uchiha était probablement resté au Bastion pour travailler plus longtemps. Habillé de façon décontractée, il avait choisit des vêtements similaires pour le blond qui semblait tout de même flotter un peu dans sa tenue noire. Il comptait assister lui aussi à l'entraînement, pour enfin comprendre les paroles obscures de Shikamaru qui les avaient accompagné non pas pour s'entraîner mais juste pour sortir de sa demeure. D'ailleurs, Sai avait été plutôt effrayé de voir son visage cerné comme un cadavre et n'aurait en réalité même pas songé à lui demander de se joindre à eux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les deux hommes en tenue d'entraînement verte les attendaient déjà. Le plus jeune avait même commencé une série d'étirements. Gai, lui, salua le trio chaleureusement, avant de se débarrasser une fois encore de la chaîne du _maoh_ comme d'un vulgaire accessoire. Puis, lorsqu'il remarqua que Sai était en tenue, son sourire s'élargit davantage alors qu'il le prenait par les épaules, le secouant un peu trop vivement pour l'encourager.

\- Tu as bien fait, petit ! L'exercice est important et très sain pour le corps ! Tu vas adorer ! N'hésite pas à me poser des questions à tout moment, petit, je suis là pour ça !

\- Je ne suis pas petit… marmonna Sai en le suivant malgré lui.

Assit contre un arbre, Shikamaru ne mit pas plus de trois minutes à s'endormir, alors que les échauffements commençaient. Une heure de course, une heure d'étirement, une heure de renforcement, et tout ça au son des chants entêtants des deux joyeux lurons en costume vert. Au bout de cette série laborieuse d'exercices, Sai tomba au sol, exténué. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, et même Naruto était à bout de souffle. Ses joues rosies par l'effort ne battaient néanmoins pas les siennes, rouge carmin. Frappant dans ses mains d'un geste paternel, Gai se plaça face à ses élèves du jour.

\- Bien ! Maintenant que nous nous sommes un peu réchauffé, commençons l'entraînement !

\- Bien, maître ! hurla Lee, presque hystérique à l'idée d'enfin commencer son entraînement du jour.

\- Un-Un peu réchauffé ? bafouilla le Second, encore écrasé au sol.

Sai surprit le visage du blond orné d'un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son expression fut encore plus hilarante encore alors qu'il feintait de se sentir trahit.

\- Comment oses-tu te moquer de moi ? Ne pourrais-tu pas compatir ? J'ai déjà cru mourir trois fois d'arrêts cardiaques ! Et ce drôle qui rit plus fort qu'il ne respire !

Lee, son sourire joyeusement innocent, le regarda.

\- Moi ?

\- Je…Je vais continuer seul, vous pouvez vous reposer. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, coupa timidement Naruto.

Le doux sourire du blond lui remit du baume au cœur, alors qu'il s'excusait de devoir s'arrêter auprès du maître d'arts qui le regardait avec une tête de chien battu, déçu de perdre un élève. Se tournant vers l'arbre où se trouvait Shikamaru, il le rejoignit d'un pas traînant. Néanmoins, il fut bientôt plié en deux par les rires, en contemplant le visage serein du stratège. Une crampe s'installa dans son ventre alors qu'il remarquait le filet de bave qui coulait de sa bouche alors qu'il dormait comme un bienheureux. L'entraînement continua presque toute la journée, au rythme soutenu imposé par Gai. Naruto suivit tant bien que mal les instructions, malgré la fatigue, et ses vêtements se retrouvèrent bientôt trempés de sueur. Les jours suivant eurent un programme similaire. A plusieurs reprises, pourtant, ils durent arrêter en plein milieu. Naruto, qui voulait éviter au maximum d'être blessé pour ne pas ralentir son entraînement avec des repos nécessaire à son rétablissement utilisait par réflexe son énergie pour suivre, activant alors l'anneau enserrant toujours sa cheville et qui pompait inexorablement ses forces à chaque déclenchement. Sai crut prendre ses premiers cheveux blancs, entre la vue du _maoh_ donnant le meilleur de lui-même jusqu'à l'épuisement et Sasuke qu'il tenait loin de ce petit secret les rares fois où il le voyait en coup de vent. Il chargeait même le Nara de rapporter les vêtements de l'adolescent chez lui afin que l'on ne soupçonne pas dans la demeure Uchiha que ces vêtements abîmés, déchirés et recouvert de poussière appartenaient au _maoh_.

.

.

Le jour du combat était enfin arrivé. Cinq semaines s'étaient écoulées avant que Gai ne reconnaisse le blond apte à se battre contre son terrible garnement d'élève. Sur le chemin, le _maoh_ se retrouvait donc entre un Sai qui boudait comme en enfant d'avoir été humilié pendant les entraînements, et un Nara qui avançait au radar, alors même qu'ils se voyaient pour une fois en pleine après-midi.

\- Je ne supporte plus leur arrogance ! Leurs chants stupides ! Jeunesse, mon œil ! Gai doit avoir au moins quarante ans !

\- Bah, je te trouve de bien mauvaise fois. Tu perds de ton sérieux, baillât le stratège, la main devant sa bouche grande ouverte. D'ailleurs, n'appréhendes-tu pas ta rencontre avec Lee, Naruto ?

L'adolescent regarda timidement le Nara avant de hocher la tête. Depuis le début, il était mal à l'aise de voir les deux prodiges aussi proches de lui. Malgré cela, Sai devait avouer que le blond n'avait pas été réticent bien longtemps. Faire de l'exercice, même à haut niveau, semblait lui alléger le cœur. Il prenait visiblement plaisir à l'effort, et son corps avait repris du muscle. Les quelques blessures qu'il avait eu aux entraînements disparaissaient généralement dans la soirée, comme si de maintenir sa force physique augmentait à la fois sa capacité à guérir plus vite. Dans sa tenue noire, sa longue tresse pendant dans son dos, il ressemblait lui aussi à un guerrier, et dégageait un charisme mystérieux. Presque proche de celui des deux hommes en habits verts. Si Gai et Lee semblaient posséder une force phénoménale, leur optimisme et même leur façon de bouger ne dégageait aucun sentiment réellement offensif. Jamais ils ne semblaient éprouver de ressentiment, ou une fièvre dévastatrice. Ils se battaient pour le plaisir, ou pour la beauté de l'art. Et cette impression se retrouvait un peu en Naruto. Bien que tout le monde ait conscience de ce qu'il avait commis par le passé, Sai n'éprouvait jamais de la crainte devant sa force. Comme si jamais le blond ne se battrait jamais pour causer la mort de quelqu'un.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Lee s'avança, son éternel sourire pétillant dévoilant ses dents blanches et ses yeux pleins de vie, pour changer la nature de leur affrontement, Sai ne s'en offusqua pas. Shikamaru, un sourire aux lèvres, semblait visiblement s'être attendu à cette issue depuis le début. Pour une fois bien réveillé, il était déjà en position de spectateur averti.

\- Je te propose, Naruto, que nous nous affrontions sous une autre forme. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à me battre aujourd'hui. Que dirais-tu… d'un combat de vitesse ?

\- Et bien, je…

\- Mettons du piment dans tout cela, les jeunes ! intervint Gai, se plaçant derrière son élève favoris.

Leurs cheveux coupés en coupe au bol volaient grâce à une douce brise. Intéressé, Naruto semblait maintenant totalement captivé par la nouvelle proposition des deux hommes.

\- Je propose que le but de cet affrontement soit de t'attraper. Tu as l'air terriblement rapide, et la vitesse est aussi le terrain de prédilection de Lee. S'il arrive à te toucher avant qu'une heure ne s'écoule, il aura gagné. Dans le cas contraire, tu seras vainqueur.

\- Et pas de prix pour le gagnant ? proposa innocemment Shikamaru.

\- Hm… Gai sembla réfléchir un instant avant que son visage de s'éclaire. Je crois que ce jeune _maoh_ est tout à fait digne de mon enseignement, ainsi que de celui de mes ancêtres. Mais comme je ne demanderai rien de la part de Naruto, qu'il gagne ou qu'il perde, je lui enseignerais mes techniques les plus puissantes.

Shikamaru rit doucement, hochant la tête en signe d'encouragement en direction de Naruto, qui le regardait, légèrement angoissé. Tirant Sai à côté de lui, il le fit s'installer sur le bord. Dès que Gai eu lancé le signal de départ, il se posta à côté d'eux en un bond. Aussitôt, ils virent Lee courir en direction de Naruto, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration. Le blond, nettement moins sûr de lui, esquiva simplement, sans bouger plus loin. Une série d'attaques dans lesquelles Lee essayaient d'atteindre Naruto suivit. Le tout ressemblait à une sorte de chorégraphie, dans les mouvements à la fois agiles et puissants de Lee. Et son adversaire se contentait de l'éviter au mieux mais toujours avec grâce, ne sachant trop que faire d'autre.

\- Il va falloir courir, maintenant ! Interdit de rester dans les même sept mètres carré plus de trois secondes ! hurla Gai pour pimenter un peu plus le combat.

Lee, tout sourire, tenta de se jeter sur le blond en prenant appuis sur un arbre, faisant s'échapper le _maoh_ en direction de la bordure de la clairière, alors qu'ils alternaient leur course sur le sol et dans les branches massives qui servaient de plateformes stables aux deux combattants. Vingt minutes passèrent, sans que les deux jeunes hommes ne semblent s'essouffler. Naruto, lui, semblait plus concentré. Ayant quitté la crainte de faire un faux pas, il paraissait déterminé à échapper à l'emprise de Lee qui persévérait, profitant de ses quelques manques d'attention pour réduire l'espace entre eux, pour réduire toujours la marge entre son corps et celui de son adversaire. Les coups de Lee passaient plus près du blond, qui s'en était automatiquement aperçu. Quelques minutes plus tard, il accéléra alors le rythme, devançant Lee qui ne lui savait pas de telles réserves. D'un bond, il sauta au centre de la clairière, considérant le blond qui attendait, s'essuyant de la sueur sur son front, perché sur une branche d'arbre.

\- Il abandonne ? demanda Sai.

\- Oh, je ne crois pas, déclara Shikamaru en souriant.

\- Lee n'abandonne jamais ! C'est la force de la jeunesse ! confirma Gai, le pouce levé. Vas-y, petit ! Donne tout ce que tu as ! beugla-t-il à l'attention de Lee.

Celui-ci leva le pouce en réponse, alors même qu'il avait le dos tourné, son regard rivé vers Naruto. D'un geste souple, il se baissa et enleva ses guêtres. Lorsqu'elles tombèrent au sol, celles-ci produisirent un bruit mât qui interpella le blond.

\- Je me permets d'enlever les poids attachés à mes jambes. D'ordinaire, je ne les enlève jamais, mais j'ai envie de me surpasser pour toi, Naruto.

Un sourire mutin aux lèvres, il fit un clin d'œil au blond. Celui-ci, à la surprise générale, eut un sourire amusé, avant de hocher la tête, visiblement heureux. En un éclair, Lee disparut du champ de vision. Il réapparut aussitot là où était Naruto quelques secondes auparavant. Mais le _maoh_ avait lui aussi décampé plus vite que son ombre. Ainsi s'enchaînèrent des apparitions furtives du brun et du blond, courant plus vite que jamais, exécutant des bonds aériens et déplaçant des nuages de poussières sans que jamais on ne puisse distinguer clairement leurs mouvements. Le Nara et Gai applaudissaient de temps en temps, fier de la prestation des deux jeunes, alors que Sai, réellement époustouflé, tentait tant bien que mal de suivre le combat. Un clignement d'yeux, et il les perdait à nouveau.

Les minutes s'égrenaient, alors que les deux jeunes hommes semblaient ne pas perdre l'allure. Le temps marquant la fin de cet affrontement se rapprochait, lui, à grande vitesse. Shikamaru et Sai avaient les sourcils froncés, essayant de déterminer lequel des deux combattants avait le plus de chances de gagner, alors que Gai, son éternel sourire serein aux lèvres, semblait observer d'une façon différente les mouvements des garçons. De son côté, Lee aussi avait cet œil critique et clinique, suivant les trajectoires qu'empruntait l'adolescent, calculant les alternances entre les moments où il grimpait sur les arbres, lui échappant alors plus facilement en un bond, usant d'une détente incroyable, avant de retourner sur le sol où Lee le suivait plus aisément. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux, alors que d'un sourire, il mit le blond en alerte. Accélérant d'un coup, Lee fonça dans sa direction, forçant le _maoh_ à se cambrer majestueusement avant de repartir. Prenant lui aussi appui sur un arbre, il échappa au brun qui le chassa en réutilisant cette technique de violentes accélérations irrégulières. Naruto sentait son énergie forcer pour lui donner un nouvel élan. Il n'avait jamais eu à se débrouiller sans, et n'arrivait pas à brider de flot qui ne demandait qu'à le porter plus loin encore. Malgré lui, il sentait des bribes s'échapper, puisant un peu de son énergie. Même s'il ne doutait pas de pouvoir tenir la distance jusqu'à la fin du temps imparti, il sentait le brun au sourire rempli de défi se rapprocher de lui. Il ne restait plus que trois minutes avant la fin du combat.

\- Ah ! Il semblerait que le temps presse, beugla Lee, accélérant encore.

De la sueur perlait sur son front, mais ses muscles semblaient toujours aussi performants qu'au début du combat. Son sourire s'agrandissait, alors qu'une minute de plus était passée. Naruto, de son côté, remarqua quelque chose de bizarre dans leurs déplacements. Un hoquet lui échappa, alors qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il prenait pratiquement toujours le même chemin. Gai, au loin, sourit, ayant aussi remarqué la technique de son élève. Le _maoh_ sentit un piège venir, et changea brusquement de trajectoire, partant plus loin, alors qu'il avait remarqué que, par instinct, il ne s'était presque jamais approché de leurs spectateurs. Mais il restait encore une minute, et il fallait qu'il change de stratégie pour bloquer celle de son adversaire. Sautant de branche en branche, il ne vit pas le sourire de Lee s'agrandir, alors qu'arrivé à un arbre sur lequel il ne s'était jamais posé, il se sentit tanguer. Déstabilisé, il perdit appui, alors que la branche sur laquelle il se trouvait cédait. Il tomba, cherchant dans sa tête à quel moment une branche d'une telle envergure avait pu être affaiblie. Repassant en revue ses mouvements et ceux de Lee, il eu un flash. Bien sûr, Lee avait fait exprès de lui faire croire qu'il avait une stratégie dans une zone précise, pour l'attirer dans une zone sur laquelle ils avaient très peu combattu. Mais toutes ces accélérations n'avaient eu que pour but de fragiliser les branches de certains arbres, puisque le blond avait une préférence pour les déplacements en hauteur plutôt qu'au sol. Un sourire résigné sur les lèvres, il attendit la fin de sa chute, mais se sentit finalement rattrapé avant de tomber au sol. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur le visage rougit par l'effort de Lee, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

\- Il reste trois secondes. J'ai gagné.

\- Hm, il semblerait, répondit Naruto, doucement.

Porté comme une princesse dans les bras de Lee, un rire cristallin franchit ses lèvres, alors que le regard enthousiaste et fier de Lee était tourné en direction de son maître. Gai, fier de son élève, vint prendre le brun dans ses bras alors que Naruto rejoignait Sai qui lui épongea le front.

\- Bah, il a été malin ! Mais vos vitesses étaient presque égales.

Naruto rit, touché par la tentative de Sai pour le réconforter, avant de lui assurer qu'il ne regrettait pas ce combat, même s'il en sortait perdant. De ses yeux azur pétillants, il attira l'attention de Lee qui subissait encore les mille et unes félicitations de Gai.

\- Tu veux déjà ta récompense ? demanda le brun.

\- Ah… J'ai une question… Vous avez changé notre affrontement, parce qu'en fait vous n'auriez pas pu m'attaquer sérieusement, non ?

\- Oh, alors tu as deviné ! Haha…

Lee se grattait l'arrière du crâne, un sourire faussement gêné sur le visage.

\- J'aurais pu te blesser, mais ce n'est pas dans mon enseignement, compléta-t-il.

\- Nous te l'avons caché, mais Shikamaru le savait, commença Gai. Lee étant mon élève, il a choisit de faire vœux de ne pas tuer, tout comme moi. Nous privilégions l'agilité à la force en combat. La maîtrise et la soumission de l'adversaire plutôt que sa défaite. C'est pourquoi Lee a choisit un défi de vitesse plutôt qu'un simple combat.

\- QUOI ?

Sai, déçu d'avoir été mis à l'écart, avait abandonné son masque d'impassibilité pour réprimander de ses sourcils froncés le Nara qui gardait son air penaud. Alors qu'il tentait de le faire culpabiliser, Gai continua sa conversation avec le _maoh_.

\- Et si tu veux savoir ce que tu gagnes pour avoir accepté de défier mon élève, je peux te le dire maintenant. Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué.

Le blondinet se mordit la lèvre, réfléchit un instant, et releva la tête.

\- Je pense que ça ira.

\- Parfait ! déclara Gai, rayonnant. J'ai mis des années à mettre au point cet art. Ce sera mon dernier enseignement. Lee a mis quelques années à le maîtriser, mais il n'avait pas tes aptitudes naturelles non plus. Vois-tu, lorsque j'ai décidé de ne plus prendre de vie, c'était à l'époque de la Grande Séparation. Je ne pouvais me permettre d'arrêter le combat parce que je changeais d'idéologie. Un vieux médecin m'a aidé dans mes recherches, et je pense qu'elles te seront profitables. Au fond de toi, tu sais que nous avons la même aura.

\- Oui, je l'ai remarqué dès le premier jour ! s'enthousiasme Lee. Tu as beau déborder de puissance, aucune animosité ne se dégage de toi !

\- C'est pourquoi je vais t'enseigner comment maîtriser ton ennemi sans jamais l'abattre. J'ai nommé cet art martial : Les 80 techniques paralysantes. Maintenant, en place ! Lee sera encore une fois ton opposant !

.

.

Trois heures plus tard, Shikamaru s'était finalement rendormi alors qu'un entraînement sauvage avait lieu. Enchaînant les mouvements précis, Gai enseigna en quelques heures ses 80 techniques pour paralyser son ennemi. Il fit ses démonstrations à Naruto, lui inculquant comment paralyser Sai de diverses façons au milieu d'un affrontement classique. A l'inverse, il fit aussi exécuter ces gestes à Lee pour que Naruto apprenne à contrer un attaquant. Le blond, au summum de sa concentration, emmagasinait toutes ces informations.

Sai, de son côté, se sentait un peu angoissé. Cette performance plus qu'impressionnante semblait sans faille, et le spectacle était de taille. Mais la peur de se faire découvrir le taraudait. Qu'arriverait-il à Naruto et aux deux hommes en vert si l'on découvrait qu'ils avaient aidé le _maoh_ à récupérer sa force en plus de le doter d'un nouveau savoir pour défaire l'ennemi. Jusqu'à maintenant, Sasuke avait été trop absent pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Il évitait même soigneusement de croiser le _maoh_ , et même Sai ne le voyait pas souvent puisqu'il mangeait au Bastion. Mais cela pouvait s'avérer être une situation plus périlleuse qu'il ne le pensait. Après tout, il avait vu l'adolescent évoluer au fil des jours. Mais il savait que, d'un point de vue extérieur, on remarquerait le changement. Naruto n'était plus le prisonnier d'une pâleur maladive et sous-nourris. Il semblait avoir pris quelques centimètres, et ses longs cheveux dorés étincelaient dans son dos. Son corps était finement musclé et bronzé, après avoir subit un entraînement intensif sous le soleil pendant autant de temps. Même lui avait pris des couleurs, mais, chez l'adolescent, le résultat était d'autant plus flagrant que son grain de peau rappelait la couleur du miel. Aussi, le _maoh_ s'exprimait un peu plus, et ses yeux étaient désormais pleins de vie et de vigueur. Sai se trouvait même bête de se sentir mal alors qu'au fond de lui, il était fier, comme s'il avait eu l'occasion d'élever un enfant qui avait fait ses preuves.

\- Tch… A quoi penses-tu…

Riant intérieurement de sa naïveté, il reporta son regard sur le garçon, jambe droite tendue vers le haut, parant une attaque aérienne de Lee. Plus il les regardait, plus il trouvait qu'ils se ressemblaient. Le blond lui avait toujours paru calme, mais en action, il avait le même sourire enjoué, même si moins étrangement large. Il prenait les paroles de l'extravagant Gai au sérieux, et il ne lui manquait plus que l'une de ces étranges combinaisons verte pour leur ressembler en tout point. Mais bien sûr, l'effet n'aurait pas été le même. Après tout, la longue tresse du blond lui donnait un air à la fois gracieux et étonnement masculin. Il avait la prestance des gens parmi lesquels il avait toujours vécu.

Le temps passa, et les techniques s'enchaînaient toujours à un rythme soutenu. Ce ne fut que lorsque la nuit commença doucement à tomber que Lee et Naruto arrêtèrent de combattre sous le regard bienveillant de Gai.

\- J'espère que cet enseignement te sera utile. Je crois qu'il sied parfaitement à un _maoh_ …

Le blond regarda son maître, perplexe. Gai ne semblait pas ignorer ce qu'était un _maoh_. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il l'avait traité comme un égal dès le premier jour. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il lui avait enseigné ses propres coups, ses propres parades. Une chaleur et une gentillesse sans limite découlait de cet homme qui semblait excentrique et peut-être un peu fou aussi aux premiers abords.

Alors que le Nara dormait encore, le petit groupe s'était réuni autour d'un maigre repas. La nuit n'était pas encore noire, et Naruto devait avouer qu'il était encore intrigué.

\- Maître, puis-je… vous poser une autre question ?

\- Mais je t'en pris ! l'invita Gai, se délectant de cette appellation que Sai, lui, s'était juré de ne plus prononcer après avoir été tant torturé pendant les entraînements.

\- A-Avant la guerre…vous… ?

\- Tu te demandes comment quelqu'un d'aussi puissant et extraordinaire que moi a pu décider de ne plus combattre pour tuer ? Ah… C'est une longue histoire…

.

 _Dans sa jeunesse, Gai, issu de la bourgeoisie, avait déjà de grandes capacités en matières de combat. Au sein de sa famille, l'héritage des plus grandes techniques de sabre et de corps à corps était une valeur qui supplantait toutes les autres. C'est pourquoi il avait suivi dès son plus jeune âge un enseignement strict visant à perpétuer une lignée de grands guerriers. A cette époque, Gai était un jeune homme fougueux, plein d'ambition, et qui se lassait presque d'une aire si prospère où seul quelques brigands méritaient d'être mis au tapis pour leur crimes. Jamais il n'avait pensé un jour regretter amèrement ces pensées._

 _Peu avant la Grande Séparation, alors que le printemps approchait, la place du marché avait été attaquée par des mercenaires nomades qui sévissaient dans les campagnes les plus éloignées de la capitale. Gai, de service dans cette ville pour son apprentissage, fut celui qui sauva un noble venu visiter de la famille, assassinant les hommes qui attentèrent à la vie de celui qui devint son employeur fixe. Devenu membre de la garde personnelle d'un riche préleveur de dettes, il rejoignit la capitale, vivant alors dans une maison plus luxueuse encore que celle où il avait grandit. Heureux que ses capacités aient été reconnues, il trouva un orphelin d'une famille noble également, et dont il ne restait plus que des vieillards ayant élevé l'enfant dont les parents avaient été tués dans un incendie. Le petit garçon, Lee, avait instantanément montré une admiration sans limite pour cet homme si grand et fort que rien ne semblait pouvoir se mettre en travers de son chemin._

 _\- Soyez mon maître ! Enseignez-moi l'art de combattre !_

 _\- Pour devenir garde comme moi ? N'as-tu pas envie de faire un métier plus utile ? avait demandé Gai, flatté de véhiculer autant d'intérêt._

 _\- Non ! Je veux pouvoir me battre ! Moi aussi, je veux chasser des bandits !_

 _Cédant au petit garçon qui n'avait pas changé d'avis après cinq jours, il avait commencé à le former, lui enseignant seulement des techniques non-létales, ayant peur qu'il ne se blesse par mégarde. Gai était tombé sur un génie, dont la volonté supplantait largement les maigres capacités physiques en raison de son jeune âge. Ayant l'impression d'élever son propre fils, Gai ne se rendit pas compte qu'il formait presque un assassin, perfectionnant ses techniques pour mieux les enseigner._

 _Lors de la période de la Grande Séparation, la vie de Gai changea du tout au tout. Sa famille fut prise pour cible. Une horde d'assassins entrèrent dans la demeure, tuant les valets et les gardes présents, alors que Gai entraînait Lee dans le jardin. Lorsque la cloche d'alerte retentit, le combat qui débuta fut le plus dur et le plus atroce que Gai mena. Encerclé par les cadavres des gens de la maison qu'il servait, il fit face à des dizaines d'hommes, lames affutées et vêtements tâchés de sang. Il se rappelait encore du cri de rage et de haine qu'il poussa avant de s'élancer. Les os craquèrent, les membres furent tranchés, et sa haine se déversa sur les assassins qui ne purent que résister plus longtemps que leurs camarades déjà morts. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il avait mis pour achever tous ces assassins. Il ne sut quand les gens qu'il servait de toute son âme arrivèrent, devenant témoins d'un massacre sans nom. Il ne sut quand le jeune Lee, caché derrière une armoire renversée, était venu le rejoindre contre ses ordres, tuant un des assassins au passage._

 _Un simple regard. Des yeux vides, les pupilles tremblantes. Si la famille qui l'avait accueillit était encore sous le choc d'avoir été attaquée et d'avoir perdu en un instant tout leurs personnels, massacrés par des inconnus, un seul regard importa Gai. Celui du jeune garçon qui venait de prendre sa première vie et dont les larmes continues creusaient atrocement son visage alors qu'il regardait le bain de sang devant lui. De la barbarie. Une boucherie._

 _Gai mit des semaines à retrouver l'enfant gai et volontaire qu'il avait trouvé. N'étant pas prêt à se pardonner, il avait juste ordonné à Lee d'oublier tout ce qu'il lui avait enseigné. Il ne savait combien de fois il s'était excusé en demandant à l'homme qui l'avait recueilli d'engager quelqu'un d'autre pour les protéger. Il reprit la route avec Lee. Il avait retenu la seule phrase que le garçon avait prononcée en des semaines de silences._

 _\- Doit-on…tuer…pour protéger… ?_

 _Une simple phrase qui lui déchira le cœur, qui remit toute sa vie en question. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide et cruel ? Il passa alors un accord avec Lee, décidant de ne pas l'abandonner à ce triste passé. La guerre avait commencé, mais il eut une autorisation spéciale grâce à l'homme qu'il avait sauvé. Il se retira en marge de leur civilisation et chercha un nouveau moyen de se battre, développant des techniques de précision et d'agilité pour maîtriser un adversaire sans le tuer. Défendre les gens, défendre son idéologie, ne jamais attaquer. Après avoir tué tant d'hommes, il se repentit du mieux qu'il put auprès de Lee qui retrouva progressivement le sourire alors qu'il apprenait comment devenir un garde juste._

 _._

Abrégeant son récit, Gai fit remarquer d'un petit sourire que la nuit était tombée. Sai était encore troublé de savoir que cet homme souriant et toujours bruyant avait un jour été un pur guerrier, tuant sans émotion. Naruto, lui, comprit les similitudes entre son existence et celle de Gai. Il le regarda, faisant passer par ses yeux toutes ses émotions. Le sourire chaleureux de Gai lui répondit, alors que, par une promesse muette, le blond se jurait d'adopter une voie qui ne prendrait plus de vies, mais qui en sauverait. Même s'il devait lutter contre les chaînes entravant son esprit, il se jura d'être assez fort pour résister à l'emprise de l'homme qui avait fait de lui un assassin sanguinaire.

\- Au fait, intervint le stratège, réveillé de sa courte sieste, n'avais-tu pas dit que tu désirais revoir cette famille pour qui tu travaillais ?

Oh ! s'exclama Gai. J'ai faillit oublier. Oui, il me faut leur rendre une épée qu'ils m'avaient demandé de faire forger pour le fils aîné de la famille. J'ai été congédié, même si cela était mon vœu, avant de pouvoir accomplir cette dernière tâche. Mais l'épée avait été livrée avant que notre exil en ces terres ne se fasse. Je l'ai toujours avec moi. Si vous le souhaitez, venez.

\- Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup à apprendre de ces gens ! déclara Lee, nullement fatigué par cette éprouvante journée.

\- Que fait-il à part apprendre…marmonna Sai avant de bailler.

\- Penses-tu que nous puissions amener Naruto ? demanda le Nara. Je me vois mal le laisser, je me suis habitué à sa compagnie.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème, le rassura Gai. La famille Hyuuga n'est pas aussi bornée qu'elle peut le paraître.

\- Hyuuga ? répéta Sai. N'est-ce-pas la deuxième plus puissante famille restante après les Uchiha ?

\- Si ! confirma Lee. Et c'est pour eux que mon maître a travaillé !

Plus fier de ce fait que Gai pouvait l'être, Lee prit un air supérieur, déclenchant les rires de Naruto et Shikamaru, alors que Sai lui lançait un regard sceptique.

.

.

La nuit était avancée, et, pourtant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Caressant machinalement sa longue tresse fraîchement lavée, Naruto tentait de trouver le sommeil. Cette remise en question qu'avait eu Gai résonnait en lui. Maintenant qu'il en avait la liberté, il pouvait lui aussi choisir une autre voie. Après tout, dès le départ, il n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal, ni répandre la mort ainsi. Se concentrant pour ne pas penser à la personne qui avait causé son état de peur de voir à nouveau contrôlé, il fixa le haut de son lit, détaillant les gravures sur le bois sombre. Il remonta sa main à son cou, et caressa la peau fragile, jusqu'à sentir la piqûre qui n'avait pas encore disparue. Un frisson le parcourut, alors qu'il lui semblait que l'air dans sa chambre était devenu soudainement plus frais. Pourtant, même sur ses couvertures, il sentit son corps se réchauffer subitement. Sa main, encore plaquée dans son cou, trembla légèrement. Il se sentait paralysé, alors que de la sueur coulait sur son front. Il tenta de bouger son autre main, mains ne parvint qu'à frôler son ventre avant d'être agité d'un spasme. Pris d'une peur soudaine, il craint que ces techniques de paralysie qu'il avait appris ne soient à l'origine de son état. Pourtant, il n'était pas aussi sensible, bien que son corps continuait de se réchauffer. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer, ainsi restreint de ses mouvements.

\- Hmf…

Il ne parvenait pas même à ouvrir la bouche. Il mordit sa lèvre. Ses paupières étaient traversées de picotement, alors que des billes blanches obstruaient sa vision. Tout son corps était parcouru de fourmis qui se déplaçaient par vague, engourdissant ses membres. Les minutes passèrent, et la sensation sembla finalement s'atténuer. Affolé, le blond se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le souffle court. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qui lui arrivait, et pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir, cela le faisait paniquer.

\- Hahaha…

L'adolescent se redressa légèrement. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un rire mutin et rauque. Faible et pourtant si présent. Ses yeux grands ouverts, il sentit son corps doucement se réchauffer une fois encore. Il ferma ses yeux de toutes ses forces. Un visage apparut devant ses paupières closes. Il lui sembla sentir une mèche de ces cheveux si longs lui effleurer la joue… Haku riait, les yeux rivés sur lui.

.

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre en compagnie de **Gai** et **Lee** ?_

 _Honnêtement, ce n'est pas un de mes chapitres préférés. Mais il est nécessaire. Naruto ne pouvait pas rester au bord de la malnutrition pour toujours. Une guerre se prépare. Je pensais arriver à la rencontre avec les **Hyuugas** plus rapidement, et finalement, je me suis emportée avec cette histoire de défi hahaha !_

 ** _Que diable se passe-t-il avec Haku ?_**

 ** _Quel genre de personnes sont les Hyuugas ?_**

 ** _Content de bientôt revoir Hinata ? :)_**

 _Actualités de la fiction : Bon, j'ai bientôt terminé le chapitre 18 de cette histoire. En réalité, le 17 était tellement long que j'ai dû le couper. Je prévois donc potentiellement 21 chapitres pour le moment au lieu de 20 (au lieu de 30 au commencement, hoho, cette erreur monumentale). __Je tiens à finir cette histoire, et la finir bien._ _Souhaitez-moi bon courage ? :P_

 _Pour répéter ce que j'ai dit à **Magnum93** , et que vous avez peut-être senti après le flashback avec Danzou, **mon 2ème objectif pour cette histoire** était d'en faire une histoire ou les personnages ne sont ni blanc ni noir, ou tout le monde a ses raisons et a fait le bien comme le mal dans sa vie car personne n'est innocent. J'espère que vous appréciez ceci plutôt que des personnages carrément démoniaques et les vaillants héros de l'autre côté. Je voulais sortir de mon syndrome du Orochimaru vicieux et cruel :P_

 _A la prochaine !_


	10. Yeux De Nacre Et Coeur Noir

**Yeux De Nacre Et Cœur Noir**

Au bout de quelques jours, Gai parvint à obtenir une approbation de la famille Hyuuga pour que Lee et ses compagnons viennent leur rendre visite. Sai et Naruto étaient partis à pied en début de matinée afin de rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous où se trouvaient Shikamaru et Lee. A eux quatre, ils prirent finalement une voiture pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur le _maoh_ et partirent en direction du manoir des Hyuuga. Le blond se sentit angoissé dans la voiture tirée par deux énormes chevaux de traits à l'air penaud. Le Second pensa qu'il se souvenait peut-être de cette fois où il était arrivé au manoir des Uchiha lorsqu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de quitter le Bastion après que le pacte ait été rompu grâce à Naruto lui-même. Finalement, Naruto, assis aux côtés de Shikamaru, se détendit, emporté par la respiration du stratège qui dormait fermement, n'ayant toujours pas l'habitude de se lever si tôt. Lee babillait à côté de Sai qui l'écoutait, feignant d'être ennuyé alors qu'il finit par participer vivement lui aussi à la conversation. Lee était toujours habillé en vert, bien que dans un costume plus formel, et l'on pouvait presque supposer sans se tromper qu'il avait dû se lever bien plus tôt qu'eux afin de s'entraîner pour ne pas perdre une journée d'exercice.

Durant le trajet, Lee regarda le blond un moment.

« Je ne pense pas que sa tenue soit appropriée… »

« Pardon ? fit Sai, un peu vexé. »

Lui trouvait Naruto élégant dans sa chemise et son pantalon blanc. Il s'était rendu compte que n'importe quel vêtement pouvait le mettre en valeur, car l'adolescent avait une grâce naturelle qui s'accordait à toutes ses tenues.

« Il ne serait pas bien vu d'emmener un prisonnier comme ça, poursuivit Lee. Je pense que nous allons devoir te débarrasser de ta chaîne Naruto ! C'est trop étrange de te voir la porter en notre compagnie ! »

Lee se baissa pour attraper la cheville du blond, et enleva la chaîne pour la déposer dans un coin de la calèche. Il se retourna vers le « prisonnier » afin de lui faire un grand sourire auquel le _maoh_ répondit par son petit sourire timide. Depuis le début, Lee et son maître ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un ennemi, mais comme un égal. Lee paraissait être écervelé, mais il savait à quel point le blond était touché par son comportement, et il faisait tout pour agir normalement, pour lui faire sentir qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir rabaissé. Après tout, lui-même aurait pu se sentir inférieur. Il ne faisait pas parti d'une famille noble, tout comme son maître qui l'avait recueillit des années auparavant. Juste un clan déjà oublié et dont il ne restait plus que lui.

« Je crois que nous arrivons ! annonça Lee à l'approche d'une route plus large. »

Le domaine des Hyuuga était déjà visible. Aussitôt, Sai se rendit compte qu'il était aussi imposant que celui des Uchiha. Placé un peu à l'écart pourtant, il semblait vouloir se différencier, comme s'il n'était pas sous les bons ordres de la famille Uchiha. Et pour cause, les deux familles se valaient sur le plan de leurs hommes, de leur fortune et de leur renommée.

Le Second dut réveiller Shikamaru, qui lui lança d'abord un regard meurtrier, tiré de son sommeil réparateur, avant de s'excuser mollement et de sortir de la voiture, la bouche pâteuse. Il prit appui sur l'épaule de Naruto pour s'aider à marcher, celui-ci étant trop soufflé pour esquisser le moindre mouvement, suivant les pas du Nara pour le soutenir. Ils furent alors reçus par le personnel du manoir, et attendirent dans un petit bureau jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un n'ouvre finalement la porte.

« Bonjour. Veuillez m'excuser de mon retard. Je suis Hanabi Hyuuga, débita la jeune fille qui ouvrit. »

Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, et la peau très pâle. Ses yeux gris clairs lui donnait un air mystérieux alors que son sourire était tendre et pétillant à la fois. Dès qu'il vit ce visage, Naruto sursauta intérieurement, reconnaissant ces traits qu'il avait déjà vus auparavant. Seulement, la fille devant lui était bien plus jeune que celle qui s'était occupée de lui, lorsqu'il était sortit de sa cellule. Les invitant poliment à les suivre, elle les guida à travers la demeure de plein pied mais qui semblait s'étaler sur plusieurs hectares. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir extérieur, éclairé par la lumière filtrant dans la cours, alors que les salles de l'autre côté était toutes ouvertes pour aérer. Le petit groupe entendit finalement des coups retentir violemment en provenance de l'endroit vers lequel ils se dirigeaient. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle spacieuse dont les murs écrus étaient recouverts d'armes et d'estampes montrant des positions de combat, et aperçurent enfin leur hôte. Le jeune homme qui se tenait au bout de la pièce arborait les mêmes cheveux longs qu'Hanabi. Sa carrure était musclée et plutôt sèche, à la façon dont les muscles de son dos roulaient aisément à chacun des mouvements de son torse nu. Ayant achevé son entraînement matinal, le brun repassa sa longue queue de cheval négligée derrière son dos, avant de remettre dans son fourreau le sabre avec lequel il venait de se battre contre un autre homme qui semblait être son maître. Le sabre glissa silencieusement dans l'étui, alors que le garçon semblait avoir sentit les présences dans son dos. Pourtant, il ne se retourna pas, et alla chercher un linge pour s'essuyer le visage. Sa démarche était féline, une pointe agressive tout en restant fluide.

« Je suppose que maître Gai a envoyé son élève. »

Enfin, il se retourna, jaugeant les arrivants, s'arrêtant sur le visage ensommeillé de Shikamaru et toisant par la même occasion Hanabi, comme si d'amener des invités alors qu'il s'entraînait encore le dérangeait particulièrement. La jeune fille s'inclina respectueusement et présenta Lee qui s'inclina à son tour sous le regard clairement désintéressé du brun.

« Je suis Neji Hyuuga, le premier héritier de la famille Hyuuga. Il m'a été dit que tu venais m'apporter quelque chose. »

« C'est exact, répondit Lee, soudain sérieux, certainement impressionné par la froideur du Hyuuga. »

« Malheureusement, ma chère cousine n'a pas vraiment choisi son moment. Suis-moi, nous en discuterons dans mes appartements. »

Sans un mot de plus, Neji partit, suivis de près par Lee qui lança un sourire embarrassé au quatuor restant qui n'était visiblement pas invité à les suivre. Lorsqu'ils furent vraiment partis, Hanabi s'avança vers les garçons restants, le visage troublé.

« Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait venir ici pour rien. Je suppose que vous étiez venu accompagner votre ami, s'excusa-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. »

« Oh, mais la famille Hyuuga au complet est très intéressante. Je ne refuserais pas une coupe de thé pour en savoir plus sur votre histoire, lança Shikamaru pour mettre à l'aise la brunette. »

« Oh, je- Oui, bien sûr ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre ! »

La jeune Hanabi retrouva vite le sourire grâce à Sai et au Nara qui entamèrent la discussion avec elle, tentant de dissiper le malaise qui s'était installé plus tôt. Elle leur fit une courte visite du domaine, se limitant aux quartiers qu'elle avait elle-même le droit de les fréquenter, puis les fit sortir dans une autre cours, faisant demander une table et du thé pour ses invités. Des servantes vinrent préparer une véritable collation dont les mets raffinés mirent l'eau à la bouche de Sai. Shikamaru, lui, se fit servir trois tasses de thé fort, se réveillant progressivement, alors qu'Hanabi tentait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ses invités. Elle semblait fascinée par la gentillesse des deux bruns qui conversait naturellement avec elle. Elle en fut si touchée qu'à plusieurs reprises, elle manqua de renverser du thé ou manqua de s'étouffer en mangeant, devenant maladroite alors même que sa timidité disparaissait pourtant.

Naruto, lui, regarda les alentours, appréciant l'architecture de l'endroit et découvrant une atmosphère pure et à la fois froide et dénuée de chaleur. Le manoir Hyuuga semblait être un lieu très spirituel et axé sur l'art des armes. Un peu austère, également. Et malgré la beauté du lieu, une sorte de tension semblait régner, probablement dû au rythme de vie très strict de la maison. Hanabi finit par porter son attention sur le blond, ayant été trop dans la lune pour se rendre compte qu'un _maoh_ avait pris place à la même table qu'elle quelques minutes auparavant.

« Tu es le _maoh_ , je suppose, commença-t-elle doucement. »

« … »

Le blond sortit de ses pensées et la regarda avec appréhension.

« J'ai entendu parler de toi par ma sœur. Hinata Hyuuga. Elle s'est occupée de toi, un jour au Bastion de ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

« C'est exact, lança une voix enjouée. »

Hinata arriva, agréablement surprise de voir Naruto dans sa demeure. Un large sourire éclaira son visage, alors qu'elle se précipita pour faire se lever le blond qui s'exécuta, docile.

« C'est vraiment toi ? Comme tu as changé ! Tu as grandi de quelques centimètres je pense ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir ici. »

« J-Je… bafouilla le _maoh_ , abasourdi par le comportement de la jeune femme qui resplendissait bien plus encore que lui. »

« Hinata, ne te montres-tu pas un peu trop familière ? demanda Hanabi, inquiète que sa sœur ne dépasse les limites de l'hospitalité. »

Hinata rit aux éclats, avant de regarder sa jeune sœur qui se tortillait sur sa chaise.

« Oh tu sais, j'ai mis des heures à lui coiffer les cheveux après sa toilette, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire plus intime pour une première rencontre ! »

Sai et Shikamaru retinrent un rire discret en voyant Hanabi rougir fortement à la nouvelle. Elle comprit l'allusion à la nudité de l'adolescent pendant leur entrevue. Les deux sœurs s'installèrent côte à côte, reprenant la conversation, alors qu'Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à Naruto, constatant qu'il allait bien mieux maintenant. Aucune des deux filles ne semblait choquée qu'il se balade en toute liberté. Hinata le considérait déjà comme un ami proche, l'invitant à se joindre à la conservation.

« Je suis bien contente de vous voir, tous. Je ne suis pas sortie de cette demeure depuis bien longtemps, expliqua Hinata. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que le _maoh_ avait délié sa langue ! »

« Hinata et moi-même sommes trop jeunes pour aller régulièrement au Bastion. Nous restons ici la plupart du temps à nous entraîner, précisa Hanabi. »

« Ainsi donc, les femmes Hyuuga sont de redoutables guerrières ! s'exclama Shikamaru, visiblement impressionné ! »

« N'est-ce pas le cas partout ? demanda la plus jeune des Hyuuga. »

« Les femmes de ma famille sont elles aussi stratèges… Et, à moins de développer une technique martiale impliquant une bouteille d'alcool pour arme, non… elles ne se battent pas, confessa Shikamaru, visiblement ennuyé. »

Le reste de l'assemblée lui jeta un regard perplexe avant de se concerter pour déterminer s'il mentait ou s'il disait la vérité. Le visage du Nara ne laissait rien transparaître, et ils préférèrent ne pas s'étaler sur le sujet plus longtemps.

« Je n'imaginais pas la famille Hyuuga aussi accueillante ! fit Sai pour changer de sujet. »

« Vraiment ? demanda Hanabi, visiblement choquée. »

« Hm, et bien… Votre cousin Neji n'est pas un modèle de chaleur humaine…Hum… »

« Ne retiens pas ta langue, Sai ! le rassura Hinata en riant. Mon cousin peut vous sembler froid et hautain, mais il est aussi un excellent guerrier qui prend soin de sa famille. Aussi… Je suis en partie responsable de son caractère… Alors veuillez ne pas trop le blâmer pour ça. »

« Vous ? demanda Shikamaru, arquant un sourcil. »

« Et bien… »

.

 _La belle saison était revenue plus rapidement que l'an précédent. Déjà, le ciel clair laissait briller le soleil dans toute sa splendeur, asséchant les sols. L'air était lourd, et l'on pouvait prédire de l'orage dans peu de temps. Ecrasée par tant de chaleur, Hinata Hyuuga avait pourtant décidé de sortir afin de prendre l'air. Sa peau désespérément pâle ne supportait pas bien la violence de l'astre solaire, mais elle aimait le vent, et ne pouvait passer une journée sans aller dans le jardin. Telle une princesse, elle ignorait les avertissements de sa nourrice avant de se précipiter dehors pour la semer. La vieille femme passait des heures à la chercher, alors qu'elle se cachait toujours au même endroit. Son lieu secret, rien qu'à elle._

 _« Ahhh ! Il fait bon ! Heureusement que ces arbres me protègent. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi la vieille folle fait toute une histoire de mes sorties… Je ne suis plus une enfant ! »_

 _Marmonnant dans sa barbe, la fillette de huit ans commença mollement à jouer avec des brins d'herbes. Allongée à plat ventre sur le sol, elle contemplait les fleurs en chantonnant, cessant lorsque les cris de sa nourrice lui semblaient trop proches pour continuer. Ainsi, elle passait ses journées cachée des yeux de tous. Pourtant, ni ses parents, si ses oncles et tantes ne s'en souciait. Les adultes de la famille Hyuuga n'avait guère le temps de s'occuper de leurs enfants. Ils en laissaient le soin aux nombreuses nourrices. La sœur d'Hinata était d'ailleurs surveillée en permanence à cause de ses problèmes de santé survenant avec la chute du pollen. Au final, il n'y avait que la nourrice, cette femme vieille et aigrie qui ne lui laissait aucune liberté, qui courrait encore partout dans le grand jardin dans l'espoir de la retrouver. Mais au fond d'elle, Hinata savait bien que la vieille dame à la peau défraîchie ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle, ni pour sa santé. Elle s'inquiétait pour sa place. Travailler pour les Hyuuga représentait de nombreux avantages que la petite fille aux yeux gris pâles n'ignorait pas malgré son jeune âge._

 _« Tu ne devrais pas disparaître ainsi ! intervint une voix dans son cou. »_

 _Sursautant, la petite brune se retourna brusquement en couinant. Face à elle, son cousin la regardait, l'air inquisiteur. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se releva, époussetant gracieusement sa jupe, avant de lancer un regard mauvais à son cousin._

 _« Neji ! Que fais-tu ici ? Ne vois-tu pas que je désire être seule ? »_

 _« Ta nourrice te cherche. Elle s'imagine que tu t'es fait mal. Elle ignore sans doute que tu es juste assez égoïste pour ignorer ses appels. »_

 _« Egoïste ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle se soucie de moi ? Mon pauvre Neji, tu n'as rien compris. D'ailleurs, il semblerait que tu ais également fait faux bond à ta propre nourrice. »_

 _« Me crois-tu aussi mauvaise que toi ? Je l'ai prévenue que je venais te chercher. »_

 _Le regard d'Hinata se fit plus dur, alors qu'elle avançait en direction de son cousin dont les yeux gris se firent plus perçants également._

 _« Et bien tu te donne beaucoup de peine pour rien, cracha-t-elle. Je désire être seule. Aussi, ce serait mieux que tu partes maintenant. »_

 _« Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Après tout, TES parents ont décidé que je devais m'assurer que tout aille bien pour toi. Il faut croire que tu es trop gâtée. »_

 _Prenant son souffle, le jeune Neji encercla sa bouche de ses mains avant de crier._

 _« NOUS SOMMES ICI ! JE L'AI RETROUVEE ! »_

 _« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ! piailla Hinata, hystérique. Il ne faut pas qu'elle me trouve ! Idiot ! »_

 _Regardant sa cousine d'un regard qui la priait de dédramatiser, Neji attendit la venue des deux nourrices qui grondèrent Hinata, mortifiée de s'être fait prendre dans son endroit secret. Les larmes aux yeux, elle rejoignit la maison en courant._

 _Les jours suivant, ne se remettant pas de l'incident, elle décida de prendre sa vengeance sur son stupide cousin qui avait gâché la seule occupation qui lui plaisait vraiment. Profiter de l'extérieur. La demeure Hyuuga était comme un labyrinthe, aussi étouffante que la chaleur au dehors, la lumière en moins. Alors, chaque jour, elle tourmentait son cousin qui se doutait bien de l'auteur qui créait toutes ces maladresses inopinées. Des objets retrouvés au sol pour le faire ensuite trébucher, des repas qui lui étaient servi avec un goût étrange, des affaires qui disparaissaient. Finalement lassé, Neji décida après une semaine que sa cousine devait arrêter d'agir de façon aussi puérile. Il décida de finir son entraînement avant d'aller lui parler, puis alla se changer pour faire quelques exercices, seul. Evidemment, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Hinata l'observait, se demandant de quelle façon elle laisserait exploser sa colère aujourd'hui._

 _« Quel arrogant ! Toujours seul, à mépriser les autres… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il vienne vers moi juste pour tout gâcher… Je le déteste ! marmonnait-elle dans sa cachette. »_

 _Mais bientôt, la stupéfaction remplaça la colère. Sans aucune once d'objectivité puisqu'elle voulait se prouver que Neji n'étais qu'un idiot, elle fut surprise de le découvrir sous un nouveau jour. Lui si froid et inexpressif, une épée à la main, semblait s'éveiller et s'ouvrir à la fois. Malgré son jeune âge, ses mouvements étaient précis, et son style de combat était loin de son image retenue. De l'extérieur, il semblait ne pas vouloir se mélanger avec les autres enfants de la demeure Hyuuga. Plus, il ne sortait que rarement dehors, comme si la possibilité de salir sa tenue le répugnait. Mais devant elle, elle voyait un garçon s'entraînant avec acharnement, chassant la sueur de son front de temps en temps avant de reprendre de plus belle. Neji n'avait pas peur de l'effort. Il était même doué. Et s'il ne sortait pas, c'est qu'il restait ici faire la seule chose qui lui plaisait. Tout comme elle lorsqu'elle partait se cacher dans les jardins. La vérité, c'est qu'il était aussi seul qu'elle. Peut-être même plus. Elle avait une jeune sœur dont elle s'occupait parfois. Mais Neji, qui avait-il ?_

 _Enervée par ses pensées, la petite Hinata tenta de se ressaisir. Elle ne venait pas là pour avoir pitié de son cousin. Il avait un endroit où il aimait rester ? Grand bien lui en fasse, il venait de révéler à sa nourrice celui où ELLE aimait rester auparavant. Elle ne pouvait plus compter sur son endroit secret pour respirer un peu dans cette grande maison._

 _L'œil toujours rivé sur son cousin, elle réfléchit rapidement à la façon dont elle pourrait bien le compromettre. Fixant le bout fin et longiligne de l'épée qu'il tenait, une idée lui vint en tête. Avec un petit sourire malicieux, elle prit le pic retenant ses cheveux et tira dessus d'un coup sec, libérant sa chevelure déjà longue. Ses cheveux retombèrent sur ses épaules et dans son dos d'un mouvement fluide, alors qu'elle contemplait le pic reposant sur la paume de sa main. Pinçant les lèvres, elle approcha le pic de son visage, avant de donner un coup. Aussitôt, elle sentit sa peau la picoter, alors qu'elle retenait un petit cri de douleur. Elle sentit une goutte de sang couler le long de sa joue. Satisfaite d'elle-même, elle se releva, et se décida à sortir de sa cachette. Neji entendit un bruit, et se figea net en voyant sa cousine, le visage blessé et le regard empli de haine le fixant, alors qu'un sourire croisé avec une grimace de douleur trônait sur ses lèvres._

 _« Hinata ? Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il, soudainement paniqué d'avoir été surpris dans cette salle. »_

 _« Moi ? Je visite la maison, puisque le jardin m'est interdit… Oh, par ta faute, me semble-t-il ! cracha-t-elle en se rapprochant. »_

 _« Ma pauvre cousine, tu m'en veux encore pour ça ? Ta nourrice pense à ton bien-être uni-«_

 _« Foutaises ! hurla Hinata, les poings serrés. »_

 _Le Hyuuga, soudain mal à l'aise, contempla Hinata, qui tremblait de rage, toujours en se rapprochant de lui. Il l'avait toujours vue distraite et fragile, et se sentait malgré lui gêné de la voir ainsi, dirigeant toute sa colère vers lui. Pas qu'il culpabilisait, mais il devait avouer que la jeune fille lui faisait un peu peur. Elle paraissait bloquée dans un état de colère noire. Et s'il n'avait tenu rigueur des mauvais tours qu'elle lui jouait depuis quelques temps, il sentait que la situation devenait inquiétante._

 _« Hinata, arrête de m'en vouloir. J'ai fait ça pour ton-«_

 _« Tais-toi ! Sale déchet ! Toujours à prendre les autres de haut ! Tu pensais pouvoir me pourrir la vie sans que je ne fasse rien ? »_

 _Un rire sinistre sortit de la gorge d'Hinata alors que Neji ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, la main crispée sur son épée. Alerté par son haussement de ton qui n'était pas de coutume dans la demeure, les deux enfants entendirent des pas se rapprocher. Les servantes. Hinata en profita et se jeta, toutes griffes dehors, sur son cousin qui la repoussa un peu plus violement qu'il n'avait voulu. S'écrasant au sol, Hinata commença à pleurer. A ce moment-là, la nourrice de Neji et un valet firent irruption dans la pièce._

 _« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Ciel ! »_

 _La nourrice se précipita aux côtés d'Hinata, relevant délicatement sa tête avant d'afficher une expression d'effroi. Elle regarda le sang qui perlait de la griffure sur la joue de la jeune fille, avant de se tourner vers Neji. Celui-ci comprit alors avec horreur la méprise que sa nourrice venait de faire, et la machination d'Hinata. La nourrice, le visage peiné et courroucé, cria au valet._

 _« Mais qu'attendez-vous ! Prenez-lui son arme des mains ! Ce petit a perdu la raison, il vient de blesser la jeune maîtresse ! »_

 _« Non, je-«_

 _Neji tenta de parler, mais la nourrice se leva d'un coup, le giflant sévèrement, avant de donner l'épée au valet qui la remis en place avant de montrer le chemin de la sortie à Neji, dont la joue rouge portait la trace de la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir. Lorsqu'il regarda en arrière avant de partir, il vit Hinata, dans les bras de sa nourrice, pleurnichant. Quand celle-ci remarqua le regard de son cousin sur elle, elle esquissa un sourire cruel avant de reprendre ses pleurs qui sonnaient légèrement faux désormais aux oreilles de Neji. Fronçant les sourcils, il partit sans un mot._

 _Le soir, les parents du garçon le punirent sévèrement pour avoir osé toucher à sa cousine. Cette dernière, derrière la porte, regardait le père de Neji élever le ton, tandis que sa mère semblait catastrophée. Etrangement, Neji ne répliquait pas. Et lorsque son père le frappa devant son manque de réaction et ses excuses qui ne venaient pas, il se laissa tomber au sol. Une sensation étrange parcourut le corps d'Hinata en voyant son cousin au sol, le regard peiné de décevoir autant son père qu'il ne voyait jamais. Bien qu'aucune larme ne coulait sur son visage, elle pouvait lire toute la tristesse qui habitait les yeux gris pâles de son cousin._

 _Plus tard dans la soirée, elle vint devant la chambre de Neji, voulant se déculpabiliser en préparant de nouvelles phrases méchantes à lui dire. Elle ne supportait pas le malaise qui s'était installé en elle depuis qu'elle avait espionné Neji et ses parents. La main sur la poignée, elle stoppa néanmoins son geste. Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais elle entendait de faibles bruits. Elle reconnut alors des sanglots._

 _« Neji est en train… de pleurer ? réalisa-t-elle, bouche bée. »_

 _Sans savoir pourquoi, des larmes, réelles cette fois, s'accumulèrent au coin de ses yeux. Doucement, elle entra dans la chambre de son cousin. Celui-ci la vit aussitôt, et cacha son visage pour l'essuyer, avant de la regarder sévèrement._

 _« N'en as-tu pas déjà fait assez ? Va-t-en ! chuchota-t-il sèchement. »_

 _« Je… »_

 _Une larme. Puis une autre. Et finalement, la jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de son cousin qui l'accueillit malgré lui, trop abasourdi pour expliquer le changement de comportement de sa cousine._

 _« Je suis tellement désolée ! baragouina Hinata dans la chemise de nuit de son cousin. »_

 _Celui-ci se méfia d'abords, mais comprit qu'elle était cette fois sincère. Hinata pleurait pour lui, pour sa douleur. Elle comme lui n'avaient qu'une obsession inscrite dans leur gène : ne pas décevoir leurs parents. Et elle avait tout gâché en se comportant égoïstement. D'un geste inhabituellement doux, il posa sa main sur la tête de sa cousine, avant de caresser ses cheveux en lui demandant d'arrêter de pleurer._

 _« Je suppose… que tu avais vraiment besoin d'air… Tu as raison, nous avons tous nos endroits pour se retrouver seul et souffler… »_

 _« Je…Je… »_

 _La brune se redressa fixant son cousin._

 _« Je ne recommencerai plus, promit-elle d'une voix ferme. »_

 _« Mais où vas-tu aller, maintenant ? la questionna doucement Neji. »_

 _Sa cousine sembla réfléchir un moment, avant de relever timidement la tête. Des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues._

 _« Tu… m'apprendrais ? »_

 _« Quoi donc ? »_

 _« L'épée… »_

 _« Ma délicate cousine voudrait se transformer en fine bretteuse ? s'étonna Neji, riant discrètement. »_

 _La dite cousine tapa gentiment son épaule pour qu'il cesse de se moquer. D'un regard, Neji lui fit comprendre qu'il la laisserait venir avec lui pour s'entraîner._

 _._

« En fait, il n'a jamais été très sociale, maintenant que je raconte cette histoire ! rit Hinata, les yeux légèrement embués après avoir révélé combien elle avait été terrible avec son cousin. »

« Neji s'ouvre aux autres ! En réalité… Du moment que la personne est forte et a de la volonté, il pourra se lier d'amitié ! compléta Hanabi, caressant gentiment l'épaule de sa sœur. »

Shikamaru, voyant sous un autre jour la gentille et pure Hinata, ne put s'empêcher de rire, surprenant l'assemblée.

« Vraiment ! Je savais que les enfants étaient vilains, mais vous, ma chère Hinata, vous me surprenez ! »

Hinata essuya une larme au coin de ses yeux en riant faiblement, avant de reprendre la discussion. Peu de temps après, Neji revint, les sourcils toujours froncés, suivit par Lee qui ne cachait pas son soulagement de retrouver les autres garçons. Il s'assit en soupirant, remerciant d'un signe de tête Hanabi qui lui servit du thé dans une tasse. Celle-ci fixa le brun d'un regard suspicieux, la théière en main, alors que Lee engageait la conversation avec Shikamaru. Son geste s'arrêta une fraction de seconde, avant qu'elle ne se retire une fois le thé versé.

« Alors, cher cousin. Comment te sens-tu de pouvoir enfin tenir en main une épée légendaire ? demanda Hinata, tout sourire. »

« Hm, répondit simplement le Hyuuga. »

Sai nota immédiatement la ressemblance de langage entre Neji et Sasuke et lâcha un rire désabusé qui attira le regard noir de Neji.

« Et vous êtes… »

« Le Seconde du Capitaine Uchiha. Sai, enchanté ! »

Le sourire de Sai s'élargit en voyant Neji jauger sa main tendue, avant de la serrer de dépit. Naruto semblait aussi avoir remarqué les points communs entre les deux héritiers des plus grandes familles. Il baissa un peu la tête et salua tout de même Neji dont les pupilles s'étrécirent à la vue du _maoh_. Prêt à lancer une remarque cinglante, il fut coupé par sa jeune cousine qui s'adressa à l'assemblée.

« Je propose que nous nous amusions à l'intérieur ! lança-t-elle, le regard mystérieux. »

« Et que ferions-nous ? demanda innocemment Hinata qui rentrait dans le jeu de sa petite sœur. »

« Et bien, voyez-vous, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à sortir. Aussi, nous ne nous entraînons qu'avec les maîtres d'armes qu'on veut bien nous accorder. Je souhaiterais… que nous organisions des défis. »

« Inintéressant au possible, cousine, lâcha Neji. »

« Oh ! Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'affronter nos invités, cousin ! nargua Hinata avec un clin d'œil coquin. »

Après avoir lâché un soupir de mécontentement bien marqué, Neji suivit le groupe guidé par les deux sœurs qui s'étaient déjà mises en route. Naruto sentit ses muscles le titiller. Il savait qu'il ne participerait pas, mais, depuis son entraînement avec Gai, il avait repris goût pour les matchs amicaux. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la salle utilisée par Neji le matin-même. Les Hyuuga se mirent alors en ligne, accueillant face à eux leurs invités qui s'étonnèrent de la grandeur de la salle. Shikamaru, lui, semblait déjà s'ennuyer, alors que le blond s'était mis en retrait derrière lui, restant sagement assis sur un banc en bois adossé au mur.

« Nous voilà à trois contre trois, déclara solennellement Hanabi, souriante. Me laisserez-vous choisir les combats ? »

« N'allons-nous pas tous défier Neji ? s'étonna Lee, prêt à se mesurer au terrible guerrier que semblait être le Hyuuga. »

Silencieusement, Hanabi s'avança seule, son épée à la main. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Lee.

« Je me battrai donc en premier…contre Lee. Il semble que vous êtes un excellent combattant, mais que vous n'utilisez que rarement des armes, non ? Cela me donnera un petit avantage. »

Shikamamaru et Sai, tous les deux surpris, regardèrent la jeune Hanabi se mettre en position, attendant que Lee n'avance à son tour. Ni Neji, ni Hinata ne semblait se soucier de voir la jeune fille vouloir se battre contre Lee. Peut-être ignoraient-ils la puissance dévastatrice du brun en costume vert.

« Bien, je donnerai le signal. »

D'un clappement de mains, Hinata lança le départ. Sans attendre, Hanabi fonça sur Lee, perturbé par cet affront. Esquivant d'un mouvement souple, il alla chercher une épée, échappant aux coups furieux d'Hanabi. Cette dernière se révélait plutôt rapide, et Lee, lui, se révéla bien moins à l'aise avec une épée à la main qu'à mains nues. Il semblait hésiter, et se contentait d'esquiver. Hanabi, quant à elle, ne se départageait pas de son sourire troublant. Le son de leurs armes s'entrechoquant s'atténua dans les oreilles de Lee. La salle elle-même sembla fondre en arrière plan, ne laissant plus que la jeune fille dans son champ de vision, aussi hargneuse qu'une vraie guerrière. Son regard pâle s'enflammait progressivement, et Lee ne voyait plus que ces yeux, et ce sourire. Lentement, une image s'imposa dans son esprit.

.

' _A partir de maintenant, nous suivrons un nouvel entraînement ensemble, garçon. Jamais plus nous n'utiliseront d'armes blanches. Laissons cette barbarie de côté. Il faut se battre pour protéger, pas pour tuer. Combattre sans blesser, afin de sauver des vies.' Lee repensait aux paroles de son maître. Après l'incident sanglant au manoir des Hyuuga, Gai, son maître, avait totalement repensé son mode de vie. Mais Lee, lui, était encore plongé dans le massacre qui avait eu lieu. Il revoyait la famille Hyuuga. Les aînés, leurs visages peinés en les voyant partir. Et en arrière-plan, loin, au seuil de la porte, il voyait les deux sœurs de la première branche Hyuuga._

 _« Encore cent pompes, et nous commencerost l'entraînement au bâton, Lee ! »_

 _Lee, toujours volontaire, s'entraînait dans la salle que la famille Hyuuga leur avait donnée. D'autres membres de la garde s'y entraînaient, mais personne n'y passait plus de temps que lui et son maître. Seulement, depuis quelques temps, il sentait un regard dans son dos. Et aujourd'hui, il était bien décidé à débusquer cette personne. Profitant d'un ordre de Gai, il feinta de continuer son entraînement, surveillant la présence toujours là, à promximité. Puis, attrapant son bâton, il le lança subitement comme un javelot sur l'une des poutres qui maintenait l'un des coins de la pièce. Un bruit mat retentit._

 _« Aouch ! »_

 _« Qui es-tu ! cria Lee, s'approchant prudemment du corps perdu dans les tatamis. »_

 _Il débusqua finalement une jeune fille, plus jeune que lui, qui toussotait bruyamment. A ses yeux, il reconnut un enfant de la famille Hyuuga. Paniqué, il vint aussitôt la relever et épousseta sa robe._

 _« Ah ! C'est bon, lâche-moi ! Je ne me suis pas fait mal ! protesta la fillette. »_

 _« Je-Je suis désolé ! s'excusa Lee, prenant un air de chien battu. »_

 _« Bah… Je suis en faute. Je t'espionnais. »_

 _« Alors c'est toi ? Depuis une semaine, tu… »_

 _La jeune fille prit des couleurs._

 _« Alors tu savais… ? marmonna-t-elle. »_

 _« Hm, confirma Lee. »_

 _Devant l'embarras de la jeune fille, il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit gentiment._

 _« Comment tu t'appelles ? »_

 _« …Ha…Hanabi… »_

 _« C'est un joli prénom ! Moi, c'est Lee ! Je vais devenir moi aussi un garde pour protéger ta famille ! »_

 _« Ah ? »_

 _« Oui ! Je m'entraîne tous les jours pour devenir encore plus fort ! »_

 _Hanabi semblait fasciné par la volonté du jeune garçon._

 _« Tu penses que tu pourras être mon garde ? le questionna la jeune fille, curieuse. »_

 _Lee, pris au dépourvu, prit à son tour des couleurs, avant de hocher timidement la tête. Il remarqua avec gêne que sa main était toujours sur l'épaule de la brunette, et la retira vivement. Une nourrice appelait son nom à l'autre bout du couloir._

 _« Oh… Je dois y aller ! »_

 _La Hyuuga s'approcha de Lee, avant de lui déposer rapidement un baiser sur la joue. Riant nerveusement, elle s'inclina avant de partir en courant. Les bras ballant, Lee était rouge pivoine et n'osa pas esquisser le moindre mouvement._

 _« Alors, on se relâche petit ? beugla Gai qui était revenu. Il va falloir être plus coriace si tu penses à devenir un bon garde. »_

 _._

 _Le jour où Lee et son maître partirent, Hanabi versa une larme unique. Son chagrin déchirait encore son cœur. Elle mourait de tristesse de le voir partir après qu'autant de gens soient morts alors qu'elle avait été protégée dans une chambre remplit d'hommes. La seconde attaque contre le clan avait été dévastatrice, l'une des plus importantes de tout la Grande Séparation. Il ne restait plus que la moitié à peine des habitants de la famille Hyuuga. Son univers se vidait brusquement, et le garçon brun la quittait, marchant aux côté de son maître, la tête baissée. Un unique regard en arrière. Il la vit, elle le vit. Et il continua sa marche. Hanabi se sentait trembler tant la douleur qui parcourait son corps pesait dans chacun de ses membres. Elle serra les dents, s'empêchant de flancher, et prit la main de sa sœur dans la sienne._

 _« Hinata, murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée. »_

 _« Oui, Hanabi, fit sa sœur d'une voix éteinte. »_

 _« Apprenez-moi. Cousin Neji et toi. Apprenez-moi à me battre… Je ne veux pas… rester à attende que l'on me protège… Plus jamais… »_

 _Ses sanglots s'étouffèrent dans le cou de sa sœur qui l'avait prise contre elle pour la réconforter._

 _._

Ses souvenirs étaient revenus à la surface d'un coup, alors qu'il venait de manquer de blesser Hanabi. Celle-ci, furieusement agile, avait accéléré la cadence pour gagner ce combat au plus vite. Lee, perturbé, eu du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Mais sa joue lui brûlait, alors qu'il se contrôlait pour ne pas avoir l'air trop hagard. Les journées d'entraînement intensif, son changement de vie, avait balayé ses vieux souvenirs de son enfance. Hanabi avait bien grandi. Elle était devenue une jeune fille magnifique. Ses cheveux volaient dans son dos, la rendant plus imposante, et plus féline aussi. Elle magnait bien l'épée, et avait acquis une vitesse époustouflante. Mais derrière l'innocence de ce combat, ses coups démontraient bien la rancœur qu'elle avait envers lui. Il l'avait abandonné après l'attaque du manoir. Hanabi avait dû se sentir seule, et il avait manqué à sa promesse de devenir son garde. En apparence, elle se battait pour l'honneur de sa famille. Lee sentait pourtant qu'elle défendait son propre honneur, qu'elle lui prouvait qu'elle n'avait nullement besoin de lui. Le brun se sentit mal à l'aise, juste assez pour que la brune trouve une ouverture suffisante. D'un coup, elle défit Lee de son arme qui vola au loin, avant de pointer le bout de sa lame vers le torse de son opposant. Un sourire fier aux lèvres, elle le jaugea du regard. Après un petit silence, Lee rit finalement. Agacée par le comportement du perdant, Hanabi appuya du bout de sa lame sur le torse du brun.

« Vous avez gagné, déclara-t-il, un sourire serein sur les lèvres, le pouce levé. »

« Evidemment ! lança-t-elle sarcastiquement en rabattant son arme. »

« Vous n'avez finalement nullement besoin de quelqu'un pour vous protéger… »

Hanabi ouvrit les yeux.

« Tu… »

Un seul regard lui fit comprendre que Lee se souvenait d'elle. Ses joues roses après l'effort virèrent au rouge, juste un instant. Le sourire calme de Lee l'ébranla. Reprenant une moue hautaine, elle tourna brusquement sur elle-même, allant ranger son épée. Se faisant, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle sentait ses yeux devenir humides. Elle était heureuse. Des papillons dansaient dans son ventre.

« Bien, cela fait donc une victoire pour nous ! déclara joyeusement Hinata. »

Elle lança un clin d'œil à sa jeune sœur, ne remarquant pas l'euphorie qui habitait cette dernière. D'un mouvement brusque, la Hyuuga se tourna vers Sai.

« Ma sœur, je crois qu'un combat contre Sai nous montrera à quel point ce cher Sasuke Uchiha l'a entraîné ! »

Hanabi fit un petit signe de tête, se préparant à donner le signal. Sai, piqué au vif, s'était approché, arme à la main. Son esprit combattif s'étant réveillé, son visage d'ordinaire neutre prit une teinte de défis qui plut à Hinata dont les lèvres formèrent un petit sourire mutin alors que son excitation dansait dans ses yeux gris.

« C'est parti ! lança Hanabi, se reculant pour faire place aux deux opposants. »

Au bout de quelques secondes, Lee et Naruto échangèrent un regard. Sai si effacé et épuisé lors de l'entraînement de Gai, était en réalité réellement doué à l'épée. Ses talents cachés furent dévoilés au grand jour, et ses mouvements souples et agiles éblouirent à Hinata. Rapidement, un hoquet de surprise de la part d'Hanabi rendit la situation plus intéressante encore. A vue d'œil, les coups souples, précis et les mouvements gracieux des deux combattants devinrent totalement similaires.

« Qui aurait cru qu'ils auraient un style de combat en commun ! fit Hanabi, qui avait rejoint Lee et Naruto, laissant Neji s'ennuyer dans son coin. »

« On a l'impression de les voir danser… souffla Lee. »

« Oui, une danse très gracieuse et très dangereuse à la fois. Elle repose sur la souplesse du corps et la force des poignets. J'aime beaucoup la façon de se battre de ma sœur. »

« Une danse… médita Naruto. »

Les yeux du _maohs_ étaient rivés sur Sai qu'il n'avait vu que comme assistant de Sasuke. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'était éveillé, démontrant toute sa puissance. Hinata n'était pas en reste, et offrait un spectacle magnifique. Tous les deux maîtrisaient parfaitement leur technique.

« La danse des poignards enflammés. C'est le nom de cette technique de combat. J'aurais voulu la maîtriser, mais je me suis finalement tournée vers une autre technique. C'est une version revisitée qu'ils pratiquent tous les deux, puisqu'ils se battent à l'épée, expliqua Hanabi. »

« Je me demande qui va gagner, confia Lee. Le visage de Shikamaru est impassible. Même lui ne doit pas savoir. »

Naruto se tourna vers Shikamaru qui ne bougeait effectivement pas d'un pouce, suivant des pupilles le combat qui se déroulait. Ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son visage immobile dénotaient effectivement d'une grande concentration, mais le Nara semblait ne pas pouvoir évaluer les chances de voir gagner Sai ou Hinata. D'un coup d'œil, le blond vit aussi Neji regarder sa cousine avec une pointe de fierté sur le visage. Après tout, il avait été le premier à l'entraîner. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit le regard d'un étranger que le Hyuuga fixa Naruto de son regard perçant avant de détourner la tête, le visage indéchiffrable.

Retournant au combat, Naruto s'approcha discrètement sur la pointe des pieds, longeant le mur. Ni Sai ni Hinata ne semblait faiblir. D'ailleurs, leur technique de combat semblait avoir été faite pour ne pas demander trop d'effort. C'était un match qui comptait sur la durée.

« Aucun de vous ne gagnera, lâcha le blond, comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation. »

« Je pense que tu vois clair, Naruto, acquiesça Hinata. »

D'un hochement de tête commun, Sai et Hinata s'arrêtèrent et se saluèrent. Ils s'approchèrent de Naruto, ébouriffant chacun ses cheveux, faisant rougir le _maoh_ qui se recroquevilla, alors que Lee se précipita sur Sai pour discuter de ses habilités remarquables.

« Tu as aimé ? demanda Hinata à Naruto. Je suis certaine que ce style de combat te conviendrait. Tu as un corps très souple, tu apprendrais sûrement très vite ! »

« Je… J'ai aimé. Beaucoup. Mais je ne dois pas me battre. »

Le blond lâcha un sourire gêné à Hinata, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était encore un prisonnier en pointant du doigt l'anneau à sa cheville. Neji s'approcha à ce moment, sans un regard pour le _maoh_. Il était visiblement contrarié de voir les deux seuls combattants à ses yeux se reposer sur les bancs, ayant terminé leurs combats. Se plantant devant sa cousine, il l'interrogea du regard. Voulait-elle créer un scandale en le faisant combattre le _maoh_ ?

« Neji, mon cher cousin, n'a jamais perdu un seul affrontement ! annonça Hinata en haussant la voix pour attirer l'attention. Seulement, nous ne nous battons que contre des gens de la maison. Je pense que face à un style de combat totalement différent de celui que nous exerçons, cela peut néanmoins devenir intéressant. Te battras-tu pour l'honneur de ta famille, Shikamaru Nara ? »

Ce dernier soupira, regardant un coin le sourire malicieux d'Hinata, alors que Sai et Lee s'insurgèrent. Alors que le Nara bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ils accoururent vers Hinata.

« Shikamaru ? Se battre ? Mais… et cette histoire de _saké_? »

Le sourcil de Neji s'arqua, perplexe. Se tournant vers Shikamaru, il vit son visage ensommeillé le narguer d'un petit sourire moqueur.

« Pourquoi pas. Les arrogants sont une espèce à remettre en place régulièrement, après tout. »

Offensé, Neji répondit par un regard glacial auquel le stratège répondit par un rire discret. Le combat avait déjà commencé pour le brun aux yeux de nacre.

« Ca tombe bien, je ne supporte pas non plus les incapables de ton espèce, dit-il d'une voix posée. »

Naruto dut rattraper Sai qui tombait à la renverse suite à la remarque du Hyuuga. Mais Shikamaru n'avait pas l'air de prendre cela personnellement, et prit une épée sur le mur, avant de s'avancer d'un pas traînant et légèrement inquiétant. Après ces jours d'affilés à se lever pour rejoindre Naruto et Sai, les cernes sous les yeux du Nara avaient doublé de volume, et son teint était celui blafard qu'avait abordé Naruto à son arrivée à l'ANBU. Le _maoh_ regardait avec une pointe d'inquiétude au creux du ventre s'avancer le stratège qui semblait à bout de force, mais nullement inquiet de son sort. Le sourire carnassier de Neji le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se faisait du souci pour le Nara qu'il appréciait, et ne savait pas à quel point le caractère de son opposant pouvait être mauvais.

« Commençons ! lança presque théâtralement le Hyuuga. »

En un éclair, il atteignit la hauteur de Shikamaru, forçant celui-ci à se pencher soudainement pour évider la lame qui fonçait en direction de son torse. Pâteux, le Nara trébucha, laissant l'ouverture à Neji qui atteignit le visage du Nara, avant d'atteindre l'élastique retenant ses cheveux, le tranchant en même temps que sa joue sur laquelle une trainée de sang apparut. Naruto s'était agrippé machinalement au bras d'Hinata qui cessa aussitôt de plaisanter avec sa sœur pour prêter attention au dernier combat.

Le Hyuuga se remit en position, avant de contempler l'air ennuyé du Nara. Ce dernier s'essuyait la joue, alors que ses cheveux d'ordinaire toujours tirés et attachés en hauteur déferlaient par cascades sur ses épaules, encadrant son visage fin. Le Hyuuga nota ainsi que le stratège n'avait pas un si mauvais visage qu'il l'aurait pensé. Malgré l'air de cadavre que Shikamaru arborait à cause de la fatigue, ses cheveux encadraient un visage aux traits bien sculptés digne des grandes familles de l'ANBU.

« Ah… Je crois bien que je suis blessé au visage. »

Le stratège observait avec attention le sang sur sa main qu'il avait récupéré en se frottant le visage. Il était hagard, quand soudain son visage se transforma. Son regard se durcit, alors qu'un sourire presque effrayant prenait la place de sa moue embêtée. Le Hyuuga, préparé, repartit à l'assaut sans attendre. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toucher de nouveau son adversaire, celui-ci disparut tout simplement de sa vision, pour atterrir plusieurs mètres derrière lui. Son regard était sombre et menaçant. Mais cela ne découragea nullement Neji qui fit un saut acrobatique, se lançant à sa poursuite. A l'image du combat ayant opposé Lee et Naruto, les spectateurs voyaient Neji courir après Shikamaru, sans jamais le toucher. Bien que leur vitesse n'égale pas celle des deux élèves de Gai, leurs mouvements étaient impressionnants, alliant vitesse et puissance.

« Tu ne fais qu'éviter ! cria Neji, furieux. »

Effectivement, la plupart du temps, Shikamaru n'était que le miroir du Hyuuga, ou bien son ombre, mais jamais il ne cherchait à l'attaquer.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, tu n'es qu'un sale lâche ! »

A cette phrase, l'aura du Nara s'obscurcit davantage. Il disparut à nouveau de la vision de Neji pour apparaître au plafond, accroché à une poutre. Son regard était meurtrier, et fit tiquer le brun qui le lui rendit. Shikamaru disparut une fois encore. A ce moment, seul Naruto perçut de ses yeux affutés le mouvement du stratège. Lorsque Neji situa le Nara, se fut lorsqu'il le sentit collé dans son dos, sa lame pointé sur sa gorge. Déglutissant amèrement, Neji comprit qu'il avait perdu en un seul coup, sans même que son adversaire n'ait songé à le blesser avant. Son style de combat n'était pas ordinaire. Il n'était qu'une ombre se mouvant, attendant le bon moment pour frapper.

Shikamaru libéra Neji de son emprise, laissant le brun le repousser brusquement, avant de lui faire face, le visage déformé par la colère.

« Tu appelles ça un combat ? Tu crois avoir gagné ? Tu n'es qu'un minable ! Vous les stratèges, vous vous amusez des arts martiaux en apprenant à vous cacher pour mieux frapper par derrière. Des lâches. Des faibles. Vous devriez vous considérer bénis de ne pas être envoyé à la mort. Je me demande par quel tour de passe-passe vous réussiriez à vous cacher sur un champ de bataille ! »

De rage, Neji lança son sabre, avant d'envoyer son poing au visage de Shikamaru. Celui-ci n'évita pas le coup, et saisit le bras du Hyuuga avant de l'attirer vers lui. Son regard était toujours sérieux, comme le jour où Naruto l'avait vu pour la première fois. D'un mouvement de bras, le stratège balança négligemment Neji sur son épaule, avant de quitter la salle. Il lança un regard à Hinata sur le seuil de la porte, faisant fi des cris de son prisonnier qui se débattait sans pouvoir se défaire de la poigne solide du Nara.

« Je trouve votre cousin fort mal informé… et fort mal éduqué. Si vous permettez. »

« Je te fais confiance, marmonna simplement Hinata, tout de même préoccupée. »

.

.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Shikamaru repoussait les assauts de Neji qui ne pensait qu'à lui sauter à la gorge. Il l'avait traité de tous les noms au moins trois fois, perdant totalement son sang-froid, ne voulant rien entendre. Le Nara avait l'impression de voir un enfant rebelle, mais il savait très bien que ce Neji n'était pas le Neji qu'il aurait dû voir, dans toute sa perfection, cachant jusqu'à son ressentiment. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il était un peu vexé d'avoir déclenché la colère du Hyuuga qui frôlait faussement la haine.

Un nouveau coup se dirigea vers son visage. Lassé, il saisit le bras du Hyuuga, le plaquant contre le mur de sa propre chambre.

« Tu paieras l'humiliation que tu m'a fais subir ! »

Les mots du brun aux yeux pâles étaient durs. Mais le regard du Nara l'était encore plus.

« Tu ne payes que ton mauvais jugement. Apprend à ne pas sous-estimer. »

« Tu n'as eu que de la chance ! cracha Neji. »

« Ah tu crois ça ? »

La poigne de Shikamaru se resserra sur le bras de Neji. Ce dernier couina, ressentant une douleur vive dans son articulation. Le stratège savait qu'il était allé trop fort, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le Hyuuga cracher sur sa famille. Question d'honneur. Et de fierté. Il aurait pu recommencer ce combat contre lui dix fois, il aurait gagné à chaque fois. Shikamaru n'avait jamais voulu être un stratège. Ni un guerrier, d'ailleurs. Mais il n'aimait pas qu'on le critique sur ses compétences après avoir été forcé de s'entraîner à quoi que ce soit.

Sortant de ses pensées, il remarqua que les yeux de Neji étaient humides, alors que son regard semblait le foudroyer sur place. Il avait sans s'en rendre compte serré plus fort encore le bras du Hyuuga. Leurs visages étaient proches, et il pouvait clairement y lire tout le ressentiment du brun. Puis, ses yeux changèrent d'expression. Une pointe de douleur, à cause de son bras. De l'inquiétude, car il ne pouvait se défaire. De l'agacement, de ne pas pouvoir changer de position. Et soudain, de la gêne. Shikamaru était si proche de lui que leurs souffles se mélangeaient furieusement.

« Lâche-moi, souffla Neji. »

« Sinon quoi… répliqua le Nara. »

Avec surprise, il sentit le Hyuuga se jeter sur ses lèvres. Profitant qu'il ait parlé, Neji avait saisit l'occasion pour embrasser à pleine bouche le Nara. Celui-ci, ahuri, recula sa tête, sans toutefois le lâcher. Neji en profita pour avancer, et se décolla enfin du mur. Shikamaru partit alors violemment en arrière, lâchant définitivement le bretteur. Ses yeux arrondis traduisaient son choc. Il était incapable de réfléchir. Il considéra Néji, et remarqua que celui-ci était aussi catastrophé que lui, n'ayant pas cru qu'il serait prêt à faire une telle chose pour se libérer.

La bouche de Shikamaru lâcha un souffle rauque. Neji frissonna. En un éclair, ils se rejoignirent, s'enlaçant de toutes leur force alors qu'ils se dévoraient mutuellement la bouche. Le contact était sauvage, né d'une pulsion. Ils surent tous les deux qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à s'arrêter. Shikamaru jeta Neji sur son lit, lui laissant à peine le temps de se redresser, avant de le rejoindre, grimpant au-dessus de lui. Leurs gestes brouillons étaient dévastateurs.

« Sale malade, souffla Shikamaru. »

« P…Pervers….Vire tes sales pattes de là ! »

Epluchant leurs vêtements, ils se griffèrent, s'emmêlèrent et piaffèrent. Neji se cogna à la tête du lit, reculant d'un coup pour accueillir le Nara contre lui. Leurs pupilles s'étrécirent, comme s'ils étaient dans un état second, voyant sans voir le corps de l'autre, brûlant, se mouvant.

« Pas mal… lâcha le stratège en admirant le corps d'un Neji furieux mais pas farouche. »

Shikamaru dévora sa clavicule lui faisant pousser un cri proche de celui d'une bête et lui faisant basculer sa tête derrière, ne se préoccupant même pas de ses longs cheveux qui se coincèrent sous son épaule.

« Ahnnn…Ouiiii…. »

Ses mains empoignèrent le stratège au niveau des omoplates, laissant des marques rougies alors que ses ongles se plantaient dans la chaire. Ses jambes vinrent naturellement entourer le bassin du Nara, le rapprochant plus encore de son propre corps. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, ne sentant pas la douleur l'envahir alors qu'il était en train d'inciter de ses mouvements de bassins le stratège à le prendre maintenant. Il ne sentit rien non plus lorsque ce dernier s'exécuta, embrassant tout son corps du sien. Ses yeux virent blanc un moment, avant que le feu ne se répande plus brutalement encore, lui faisant perdre le contrôle. Il n'avait jamais ressentit de pareilles sensations et son corps allait sans doute imploser de cette vague incontrôlable qui s'emparait du moindre de ses muscles.

« Aaaaaahh… »

Une fois que leurs voix s'exprimèrent, elles ne s'arrêtèrent plus. Coupées, presque silencieuses, et coincés au fond de leur gorge, elles traduisaient l'avalanche de sensations qui traversaient le corps des deux jeunes hommes. Shikamaru suivait les ondulations des hanches de Neji qui semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance face à toute cette brutalité qui lui semblait pourtant exquise. Ils avaient l'impression de souffrir, et de n'avoir jamais rien ressenti d'aussi bon à la fois. C'était un enfer, et un paradis en même temps. Une morsure et une caresse dans la seconde suivante. Une main qui glisse à cause de la sueur se transformant en coup fatal. Un baiser qui devenait subitement le plus savoureux des péchés. Une douce folie, un plaisir incommensurable.

« Neji… »

Le Hyuuga sentit son esprit s'évader, alors qu'il s'accrochait désespérément au corps aussi tremblant que le sien qui le surplombait.

.

.

Hinata, Sai et Naruto s'étaient quant à eux déplacés dans la chambre qu'occuperait l'adolescent blond pour la nuit. Mais au lieu de se sentir exclu dans une chambre à part, le _maoh_ comprenait que la brune ne désirait que lui offrir sa propre chambre, comme à n'importe quel invité. Sai avait déplacé deux chaises près du lit où le blond attendait, sagement assit, suivant la conversation de ses deux amis.

« Je pense qu'Hanabi à réussit à convaincre Lee de la suivre dans un entraînement nocturne à cette heure-ci, commenta Hinata en regardant la pleine lune par la fenêtre. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait eu beaucoup à insister, remarqua Sai. Tu peux prendre Naruto comme témoin, Lee et son maître n'arrêtent jamais l'entraînement ! »

« Dis comme ça, il semblerait que même toi tu aies eu droit à une petite démonstration… Non, tu as même suivis cet entraînement, ai-je tord ? »

« Non, tu as raison. »

Sai raconta les séances qu'avait suivit Naruto auprès de Gai pendant ces dernières semaines, expliquant sa remise en forme miracle. Le blond, lui, sentait à quel point les deux s'entendaient bien. En réalité, Hinata devait connaître Sai et son maître depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. Après tout, dans tous ses souvenirs flous, elle les avait appelé par leur prénom lorsqu'il avait été sorti des cachots. La Hyuuga avait dû suivre une formation d'aide soignante au Bastion pendant un moment une occasion de sortir pendant quelques semaines de la demeure des Hyuuga.

Plus la conversation se poursuivait, plus Naruto se sentait à l'aise. La même chaleur et la même sympathie se dégageait de ses deux sauveurs. Son avis ne fut que renforcé quand Sai évoqua le jour où elle avait accepté de prendre soin de lui.

« Après tout, tout le monde les craint. »

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas, pourtant, répliqua Hinata en riant. Me diras-tu d'où te viens cette gentillesse spontanée pour Naruto, si je t'explique mes raisons ? »

« C'est étrange… Dans mes souvenirs, Hinata Hyuuga n'était pas aussi indiscrète ! »

La demoiselle rit davantage, frappant gentiment l'épaule de Sai.

« Mais je suis d'une nature terriblement curieuse ! C'est même comme ça qu'il y a longtemps, j'ai découvert un livre dans les appartements de mes parents. Oh bien sûr, j'étais terrorisée et excitée à la fois de fouiller partout dans cette demeure ennuyante à mourir. Mais cela en valait la peine. »

« Un livre ? De quoi parlait-il ? demanda Sai. »

« C'était de la poésie. La plupart des textes n'étaient que des chants et des poèmes classiques. Mais certains… »

La brune lança un regard mystérieux au Second, faisant durer le suspense un peu plus longtemps. Naruto lui-même était accroché à la bouche de la demoiselle, attendant la suite.

« Certains parlaient des _maohs_ ! Et comme on peut s'en douter maintenant, ça ne parlait pas vraiment de chaos et de fin du monde. Ces poèmes faisaient l'éloge de ta race, Naruto ! Je pense qu'ils étaient destinés à devenir des offrandes de cérémonie. »

« Hm… Etrange. Tes parents l'ont probablement lu. Mais, comme par hasard, au Bastion, tout le monde semblait détester Naruto. Comme il est étrange de constater que tous les adultes qui ont vécu dans le monde avant la Grande Séparation suivent le mouvement de haine envers les _maohs_. »

« Oui, et comme il est étrange de constater que la première mesure de l'ANBU ait été d'interdire l'accès aux bibliothèques, et de brûler la majorité des livres pour ne garder que ceux de guerre. Je ne peux que me poser de plus en plus de questions. Comprends-moi, Sai, je suis manipulée au sein de cette maison. Mais à quoi cela servirait-il de fuir, si ce n'est que pour être contrôlée une fois encore à l'extérieur ? »

« J'ai parcouru la bibliothèque des Uchiha avec Shikamaru. Lui sait tout ce qu'i savoir sur les _maohs_ , l'ancien monde, et leur place prédominante. Naruto ne peut pas parler, un sort l'en empêche. »

Hinata se tourna vers le blond qui acquiesça, visiblement énervé de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer librement.

« Les livres ne disent rien. Les _maohs_ non plus. Quelque chose cloche, Sai. Dis-moi comment tu as su, avant d'aller dans la bibliothèque, que Naruto ne te ferais pas de mal. »

« Avant la grande séparation… Je m'enfuyais également… près du Jardin Céleste. Il était à l'écart. Aucun enfant ne le connaissait, mais j'avais découvert un passage. C'est le lieu où sont élevé tous les _maohs_. »

« Le…Jardin… »

Hinata et Sai se tournèrent vers Naruto, qui semblait avoir réalisé quelque chose.

« Je me souviens… Je me souviens du Jardin… avant… »

L'adolescent couvrit sa bouche, de peur d'en dire trop et d'activer le sort qui l'empêchait de parler de Danzou et de tout ce qui concernait les _maohs_ aujourd'hui.

« Tu les as vus étant enfant ? demanda Hinata, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix. »

« Non… J'ai rencontré une _maoh_ là-bas, confia Sai. Nous avons fait connaissance et joué pendant quelques semaines, avant que tout ne s'arrête… Et que la guerre ne commence. »

Hinata sembla saisir l'importance de la méprise sur les _maohs_ qui était faite depuis le début de la guerre. Ses yeux prirent une lueur désabusée, alors qu'elle comprenait que, si autrefois les _maohs_ avaient été les guides et les gardiens des gens, ont les avaient subitement déchus de leur place lorsque l'ère prospère été apparue loin des guerres. Et quand leurs rôles auraient pu en éviter une, la guerre avait effacé les _maohs_ des mémoires. Quelque chose s'était passé, et les Protecteurs du peuple étaient devenus les monstres d'aujourd'hui détruisant tout sans âme sur leur passage.

« Naruto… »

Sai n'avait jamais vue Hinata si émotive, et fut presque choqué de la voir se jeter sur le blond, en pleur, s'excusant que les humains soient aussi bête. L'adolescent, paralysé, ne savait pas comment répondre à l'affection de la brune, et se sentit de plus en plus gêné, n'osant pas même cligner des yeux. Soudain, en regardant tour à tour Hinata dans ses bras et Sai qui tentait de l'éloigner pour le laisser respirer, une idée germa dans son esprit. Il n'était pas très doué pour ça, mais rien ne l'empêchait de tester, après tout.

Sans prévenir, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Sai nota son geste, perplexe, mais ne l'interrompit pas. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, les yeux bleu océan de Naruto avaient pris une teinte plus lumineuse. Hinata cessa enfin de s'accrocher à l'adolescent, et se détacha de lui pour le fixer. En même temps, elle est Sai sentirent comme une aura les envelopper, avant de disparaitre aussi subitement. Les iris de Naruto reprirent leur teinte habituelle, et celui-ci baissa la tête, partagé entre la déception et la fierté.

« Naruto ? appela Sai, pour le ramener à la réalité. »

« Vous avez l'âme des Gardiens… tous les deux… confessa-t-il. »

« Vrai-vraiment ? balbutia Hinata, qui ne comprit pas. »

« Les Gardiens protègent les _maohs_ …, expliqua vaguement Sai. Naruto, l'un de nous est le tiens ? demanda le second. »

« … Non… »

Encadrant le blond, les deux amis s'assirent, passant leur main derrière son dos, avant de lui dire qu'ils auraient aimé être le sien s'ils avaient pu choisir. Les deux amis restèrent un moment auprès de lui. Mais rapidement, ils comprirent que d'avoir dépisté leur âme avait coûté de l'énergie à Naruto qui s'endormait sur place. Ils quittèrent la chambre, regardant une dernière fois leur petit protégé. Etonnement, de savoir qu'ils pourraient se retrouver face à leur _maoh_ un jour les remplissait de fierté, même s'ils ne se voyaient plus quitter Naruto.

.

.

Le blond s'était endormi comme une pierre. Au milieu de la nuit pourtant, un sentiment troublant s'empara de lui, le faisant se réveiller subitement. Redressé dans son lit, il passa son poignet sur son front brûlant. Celui-ci était couvert de sueur, comme le reste de son corps.

« C'est… »

Il comprit aussitôt qu'il refaisait un de ces malaises inexpliqués. Grinçant des dents, il se recroquevilla, prenant ses genoux entre ses bras, alors que son corps se réchauffait comme un brasier ardent. Les rires sadiques et rauques revinrent dans sa tête.

« Gnnn… »

La peur s'installa en lui. Jamais il n'avait réagit aussi violement. Ses yeux voyaient presque trouble, et la chaleur ne cessait pas d'augmenter, comme si son corps allait imploser d'un moment à l'autre. Il tourna la tête vers l'extérieur et fixa la pleine lune par la fenêtre, fiévreux. Il sembla y voir le visage d'Haku, riant de lui. N'y tenant plus, il se leva, testant ses jambes maladroites, avant de s'élancer vers la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait plus lutter. Il devait savoir ce qu'il se passait. D'un bond, il quitta le manoir Hyuuga au beau milieu de la nuit.

.

* * *

 _Salut ! Vous avez_ _ **deux flash-backs**_ _pour le prix d'un aujourd'hui !_

 _ **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé des Hyuugas ?**_

 _ **Une ampoule s'est-elle allumée vers la fin du chapitre ?**_

 _ **Mais quel genre de sorcellerie Haku utilise-t-il, bon sang ?**_

 _Je tiens à remercier_ _ **Une inconnue**_ _et_ _ **Magnum92**_ _. Vos commentaires sont une dose hebdomadaire de joie très appréciée !_

 _ **A vous autres, âmes silencieuse, quand allez-vous vous manifester, que je puisse vous remercier de suivre mon histoire ? :3**_

 _Merci d'avoir luuuu ! A la prochaine !_

 _PS: Désolée pour le retard et la fausse annonce dimanche. Je me suis battue contre le site pour uploader T.T_


	11. Ciel Qui Pleut Devient Neige

**Attention: chapitre peut-être bouleversant ! J'espère que vous avez pris en compte le rating pour cette histoire. Un moins de 15 ans n'a rien à faire à lire une histoire aussi dure :S Respectez les ratings, s'il vous plait !**

* * *

 **Ciel Qui Pleut Devient Neige Dans Ton Cœur**

Des journées harassantes s'étaient succédées. Sasuke Uchiha finissaient par ressentir plus d'ennui que de fatigue. Il était las, et le peu de sommeil auquel il avait eu droit avait finalement effacé tous ses troubles récents, nettoyé toutes ses peines, fait partir toute la rancœur qu'il éprouvait. Il se sentait vide, mais cela ne le soulageait aucunement. Il était vide et abattu de l'intérieur, gardant bonne figure à l'extérieur, se contentant d'agir en fonction de ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il avait oublié sa volonté, et avait fait place à un pantin qui servait l'ANBU fidèlement.

\- Quand on lui accorda le repos, une fois la majorité des préparatifs finis au Bastion, il ne comprit même pas les mots qui lui étaient destinés.

\- B-Bien. Dans ce cas, je me retire. Vous avez fait du bon travail.

Même Kotetsu, son fidèle ami des champs de bataille n'avait rien soupçonné, le laissant perdre son éclat pour mieux rentrer dans le moule des capitaines. Lors du voyage le ramenant chez lui, il eut une brève pensée pour son frère, avant de se contenter de regarder le jour se coucher. Des nuages gris furent effacés par le noir nocturne d'un ciel étoilé, comme si des milliers de diamants s'étaient accrochés à la voute céleste. Le spectacle émut l'Uchiha quelques minutes, avant que son regard ne se porte sur le vide. Il arriva au milieu de la nuit au manoir Uchiha, et renvoya un majordome aussitôt arrivé, désirant être seul.

Ses pas le conduisirent alors vers la chambre de son second. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait vraiment adressé la parole à Sai, ni la dernière fois où celui-ci s'était départit de sa courtoisie pour l'appeler par son prénom. En ouvrant la porte de la chambre du brun, il sentit le froid le prendre au corps. Un pas, puis deux. Une rapide inspection. La chambre de son protégé était totalement vide, rangée, comme si Sai n'y avait pas été depuis plusieurs jours. Un malaise se créa, et une boule obstrua la gorge de Sasuke. Il pensa une seconde à la notion d'abandon, avant de se ressaisir.

\- Je suppose que tu es encore fourré avec le _maoh_.

Poursuivant son chemin, il arriva devant la porte du prisonnier. La main sur la poignée, il stoppa son geste. De l'extérieur, aucun son, aucune parole ne lui parvenait. Soudain, son esprit sembla se réveiller, et revenir paresseusement à la normale. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la pièce, avançant rapidement jusqu'au lit tout aussi vide que le précédent.

\- Ils ne sont pas là.

Cette simple constatation suffit à remettre Sasuke dans son état normal. Il paniqua aussitôt, se demandant si quelque chose n'était pas arrivé à Sai, avant de se dire qu'il était stupide que le _maoh_ ait pu trahir son second du jour au lendemain. Il lui était évident que le garçon aimait le brun, assez pour le laisser l'approcher. Assez pour lui avoir confié son prénom. Essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs pour voir s'il avait manqué une parole de Sai lui disant qu'il quitterait temporairement le manoir, le brun fut alors pris d'une douleur lancinante au crâne. Une image apparut l'espace d'une demi-seconde : le _maoh_ était en danger, dans une chambre sombre. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se produire, ni si cette image n'était qu'une illusion, ou le reflet de la réalité. Il la traita comme un signal, et courut pour sortir du manoir. La nuit était chaude.

\- Viens par là. A deux, on saura peut-être où l'on va.

Prenant un cheval à la robe noire dans l'écurie, Sasuke reprit plaisir à l'équitation l'espace d'une demi-seconde alors qu'il montait l'animal, avant de se précipiter hors de son domaine, se laissant guider pour la première fois par son instinct.

.

.

Naruto arriva, mal en point, au pied d'un manoir. Celui-ci était divisé étrangement, comme s'il n'était pas qu'une seule et même demeure, mais un regroupement de maisons collées les unes aux autres pour former une villa immense.

'C'est là…ughhh…Je le sens…'

Il avança d'un pas, avant de se stopper net. Ses jambes tremblaient, et il ne savait même pas bien comment il avait pu atterrir ici, ni combien de temps il avait marché à l'aveuglette dans la nuit. Ses vêtements du soir lui collaient à la peau, et son corps était bouillant. Il subissait une nuit lourde, moite, comme avant un orage. Il pouvait sentir de fines gouttelettes de sueur couler le long de ses tempes, et dans son cou. Son état empirait, et il avait l'impression que la fièvre ne passerait pas cette fois-ci. Il entra donc, résolu, dans cette étrange demeure, cherchant la source qui l'avait attiré ici. Il se balada maladroitement dans les couloirs, hésitant souvent, mais s'arrêtant peu. Il vacillait trop pour prendre une pause, de peur de tomber là, inerte, sans avoir compris la cause de son mal.

'Vas-y….Naruto…Encore…un peu…' s'encouragea-t-il mentalement.

Agité de vagues de frissons causés par la fièvre, il parvint près d'une porte menant à des appartements privés. Plusieurs familles devaient vivre ici. Ou plutôt, ceux qui avaient perdu leur famille, leur clan, s'étaient rassemblés en un même endroit.

La main sur la poignée, il pria intérieurement pour que la porte soit ouverte. La poignée tourna, et la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Naruto soupira, avant de se rendre compte que, plus il approchait, plus ses battements de cœurs s'intensifiaient et s'accéléraient dans sa poitrine. Il l'entendait marteler sa cage thoracique comme un diable furieux. Dans un hall, il fut confronté à trois portes différentes. Suivant encore son instinct, il ouvrit une porte accédant à une chambre spacieuse. Les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés, laissant la lumière nocturne filtrer par la fenêtre. Il reconnut alors sur le lit des visages vus auparavant. Deux corps nus, entrelacés, reposaient parmi les draps chiffonnés. L'un deux attira son regard. Ce n'était plus une surprise, il se doutait déjà bien de la personne à l'origine de son état.

\- Haku…

Sa voix sortit avec peine de sa gorge, alors que des fourmis engourdissaient ses membres et le paralysaient presque sur place. Sur le point de tomber, il se rattrapa à une commode, faisant tomber au passage un encrier. Le bruit mat de l'objet atterrissant sur le tapis donna au blond l'envie de pleurer, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer.

\- Mmm…

Le deuxième corps bougea légèrement. Le capitaine qu'il avait vu au Bastion semblait plus grand que dans ses souvenirs. Alors qu'il se retournait vers lui, dormant encore, son expression apaisée choqua le blond qui, dans sa mémoire, l'avait retenu comme assez effrayant. Les yeux du capitaine s'ouvrirent lentement, découvrant le blond qui se retenait désespérément au meuble, considérant avec crainte le réveillé. Zabuza contempla le _maoh_ maladif qui se tenait devant lui sans faire aucun commentaire. Il s'appuya simplement sur son coude, se redressant légèrement. Puis, sans un mot, il se retourna, et secoua doucement son Second.

\- Haku… Je crois que ta surprise est arrivée… grogna l'homme.

Le capitaine lâcha un petit rire, laissant le brun à la chevelure de jais émerger à son rythme. Haku bailla, avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux déjà bien mis à mal. Sa main passa dans le dos de son capitaine qui lui faisait face, l'aidant à se hisser pour voir derrière sa hanche. Les yeux à peine ouverts, il posa sa tête arborant une bouille endormie sur le corps de son amant, regardant d'un air bougon le blond. Puis, lorsqu'il sembla réveillé, un sourire éclaira son visage d'enfant.

\- Oh ! C'est toi !

Aidé par Zabuza, Haku se leva, quitta le lit, avant de récupérer Naruto qui s'accrocha à lui pour ne pas tomber par terre. Le blond était passablement énervé, ce qui étonna légèrement Haku qui s'attendait à le voir aussi docile qu'au premier jour. Le _maoh_ planta ses ongles dans les brasdu brun afin pour se maintenir debout, mais aussi par colère.

\- Tu m'as l'air en forme ! rit Haku, nullement gêné.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air plus musclé. Cette fièvre en moins, il doit être remarquablement beau, commenta Zabuza avant de bailler allègrement.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, laissant la rage l'habiter un instant. Il tenta de réunir ses forces, avant de prendre la parole.

\- C'est toi…Qui m'as fait ça… Qu'est-ce que tu m'a fais ? Dis-le-moi !

\- Ooooh, ta voix en colère est plutôt excitante !

Haku se jouait du blond, absolument ravi de l'entendre parler. Ses yeux gourmands lorgnèrent sur la gorge découverte du garçon qui laissait entrevoir le début de son torse finement sculpté. Il approcha son visage, avant de souffler sur celui du blond. Celui-ci eu un brusque secouement qui lui fit lâcher prise, alors que le brun le tenait toujours.

\- Je vois, ce truc marche vraiment bien ! Qui aurait cru que les vieux sortilèges marchaient réellement ? Je t'en dois une, _maoh_!

\- Qu'est-ce-que…Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?...

Le ton de Naruto était plus faiblard, comme s'il allait bientôt s'évanouir. Haku pouvait lire le désespoir dans les deux orbes bleus qui le fixait. Sa gorge était nouée. Le brun décida que la plaisanterie était finie, et qu'il valait mieux passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- C'était pour que tu viennes à moi, tu comprends ? Tu nous as horriblement manqué ! Il faut dire qu'on ne s'amuse pas beaucoup ici. Je ne connais pas la situation chez vous, mais de mon côté, j'ai l'impression d'être entouré d'adultes austères et les yeux rivés sur la bataille glorieuse qui leur prendra la vie…. C'est d'un ennui…

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ! supplia Naruto, exténué.

\- Un peu de plaisir… En échange, je te retirerai ce que je t'ai fais. Ce doit être assez douloureux… Alors ? Que dis-tu de nous offrir un peu de compagnie pour ça ?

Soudainement effrayé, Naruto hocha la tête sans s'en rendre compte, donnant son accord. Le rire fluet d'Haku lui parvint alors que sa vue se brouillait à nouveau. Il le sentit lui embrasser le front, avant que le contact avec le sol ne se rompe. Sous lui, il sentit bientôt le lit moelleux des amants, puis le poids d'Haku sur son corps. Il sentait son souffle chaud contre sa gorge. Une seconde plus tard, le blond dû serrer ses dents aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

\- Hmmmm…

La douleur était insupportable, faisant se contracter chaque muscle de son corps. Dans son cou, la langue d'Haku passait d'une façon atrocement lente sur la marque soi-disant laissée par un insecte. Le corps de Naruto se réchauffa d'un coup, lui laissant l'impression que sa peau était en train de brûler vive. Puis, lorsque le brun finit par un simple baiser sur son cou, la morsure du feu s'arrêta progressivement, laissant place à une sensation de plénitude. Libéré de sa douleur, le blond sentit chacun de ses membres se détendre.

\- Aaahhh…

Relevant la tête, Naruto s'empourpra. Sa voix avait pris une teinte aigue nouvelle, rendant ce soupire de bien-être totalement déplacé. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte de la présence du genou d'Haku dans son entrejambe. Le brun pressa un peu plus, tandis que son aîné se rapprochait également du corps du blond, étendue en travers du lit.

\- Haannnmmm…

Le son s'était échappé tout seul. De la douleur insupportable ressentie quelques secondes auparavant, une nouvelle fièvre était née, laissant une fois encore Naruto incapable de contrôler ses actions. Un peu fatigué, le blond se laissa tomber dans cette douce transe qui lui tendait les bras. Ses yeux voyaient sans voir, comme des spectateurs inactifs. Cotonneux, il se sentit soulevé, pour arriver dans les bras de Zabuza, face à face avec Haku qui le regardait en souriant, presque ému. Les mains du géant brun vinrent frôler sa cuisse, le faisant expirer fortement d'appréhension. L'aidant, Haku tira sur le vêtement, alors que Zabuza débarrassait Naruto de son pantalon. De ses yeux mi-clos, le _maoh_ vit le second passer lentement ses mains sous ses jambes, partant des chevilles pour s'arrêter derrière ses genoux. Sensuellement, il releva les jambes du blond pour les laisser se détacher du matelas, laissant ses pieds seuls au contact de la couette. Haku regarda le blond déglutir lentement, inconscient de son abandon, dans les bras de Zabuza qui rabattit tout aussi lentement un tissu sur les yeux bleu fiévreux afin de les bander. Au-dessus de son épaule, Naruto sentit Haku s'approcher de Zabuza. Les deux bruns s'échangèrent un baiser passionné, entourant son corps par les leurs, le réchauffant de façon bien plus agréable.

\- Je pense que tu as eu une bonne idée, souffla Zabuza à son jeune amant.

Naruto, patient, ne tarda pas à sentir Zabuza déboutonner sa chemise avant de parcourir de ses mains son torse encore moite de sueur. Son épiderme réagit automatiquement, alors qu'Haku recommençait à l'embrasser, commençant par son front. Il baisa ensuite son cou, puis sa clavicule, et descendit ainsi, écoutant les faibles soupires du blond. Le _maoh_ découvrait pour la première fois le désir, le désir que ce moment ne s'arrête pas, que les deux hommes continuent à le toucher comme si, dans le cas contraire, il allait tomber, nullement retenu par les mains puissantes qui s'étaient saisies de ses hanches, ni celles plus fine qui s'étaient appuyé sur ses cuisses. Il put clairement sentir les cheveux d'Haku lui chatouiller les jambes. Chaque baiser qu'il lui avait donné laissait encore des sensations papillonnantes sur sa peau. Haku déposa un autre baiser sur le bas-ventre du blond dont la poitrine se souleva, alors que ses reins se creusaient, arquant son dos.

\- Aaaahhhh…

Un mélange entre la chaleur et la moiteur humide laissèrent le blond basculer plus encore dans une transe délicieuse et floue malgré son sens du toucher accru. Haku passaient sa langue sur son entre-jambe, le léchant et le prenant bouche, pour finalement déposer des petits baisers. Naruto était dur à cet endroit, alors que le reste de son corps était désespérément mou, abandonné au bon vouloir des deux hommes. C'était maintenant Zabuza qui goûtait la saveur de sa peau, partant de ses omoplates à ses clavicules, jouant avec son lobe d'oreille avant de simplement contempler Haku réveiller le désir charnel du _maoh_. Soudain, la présence de la bouche du brun quitta l'entrejambe de Naruto qui sentit le souffle du Second revenir au niveau de son oreille.

\- Ton sexe est délicieux, souffla le brun, avant de prendre en main l'entrejambe de Naruto.

Le blond ne put que gémir, comme si le choc causé par les paroles prononcées par Haku s'était déjà enfui dans le lointain. Il quitta finalement le lit. Reposant comme un enfant accroché au cou de Zabuza, il se sentit transporté, alors qu'il entendait Haku chercher quelque chose au pied du lit. Alors qu'il était encore soutenu par le capitaine, il sentit ses bras être tirés au-dessus de sa tête, puis attachés à l'un des poteaux du lit. Loin de paniquer, Naruto se sentit excité par le simple contact de la corde autour de ses poignets. Zabuza le lâcha un instant, le faisant se tenir debout, avant de saisir ses jambes pour les croiser derrière son bassin. Naruto s'agrippa d'instinct, serrant le géant. Contre son propre membre, il sentait celui bien plus imposant du brun. Des mains saisirent son fessier, écartant la voie. Puis d'un coup, lui coupant le souffle, il sentit le capitaine s'engouffrer en lui, douloureusement, déchirant son corps.

\- Aaah…mmm…

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, mouillant le bandeau qui les lui cachait, alors que la violence de ce contact retentissait encore dans sa cage thoracique. A l'intérieur de lui, il sentait cette autre présence qui déchirait son intimité, progressivement, sans bouger. Ses gémissements redoublèrent quand il sentit Zabuza commencer à se déhancher.

\- Hmmmm…ahhh…Il est…

Zabuza étaient en prise avec son plaisir, ne se souciant pas du blond qui commençait à perdre connaissance, ayant trop mal pour rester éveillé. Naruto s'était entièrement contracté, subissant plus fortement la présence en lui, souffrant encore plus, ayant l'impression de devenir fou. Il sentait son propre sang couler le long de ses jambes, éclaboussant le début de ses cuisses à chaque coup porté par le capitaine dont les râles ne cessaient que pour expirer bruyamment.

.

Soudain, Naruto sentit à nouveau ses bras être pris. On les lui relevait au-dessus de sa tête, collant son dos à l'un des pieds de lit. Paniquant, il tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de Zabuza, hoquetant. Ce qu'il venait de ressentir n'était que le futur qu'il avait entraperçut pendant quelques courtes secondes.

'Cela va se produire ! Non ! Non ! Non !'

Il devait empêcher la suite des évènements de se produire à nouveau. Revenant à ses esprits, il s'agita, surprenant Zabuza, et empêchant Haku de lui lier les mains.

\- Pitié, pitié, non ! Pitié !

Haku regarda Naruto se débattre, parfaitement réveillé, avant de jeter un regard d'incompréhension à Zabuza qui le lui rendit. A ce moment, le _maoh_ poussa un hurlement de peur à moitié étranglé. Zabuza n'eut que le temps de distinguer deux lumières bleues perçant à travers le bandeau du blond. Un grand fracas retentit, et il tourna son visage en direction de la porte de la chambre qui venait de voler en éclat. Le pied levé, Sasuke Uchiha se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, et entra, suivit de son second, Kotetsu, qui se stoppa net en découvrant la scène. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une onde puissante les projetait tous sur le mur opposé au lit. Haku tomba derrière Zabuza, amortissant sa chute alors qu'il se prenait le mur en pleine tête, l'assommant. La vague ne s'arrêta pas, les plaquant contre le mur. Des ondes bleues s'échappaient du corps à moitié dévêtu du blond, grondant comme le vent violent d'une tempête. Le _maoh_ était tombé au sol, les jambes repliées sous lui, la tête légèrement levée, le regard dirigé vers le plafond. Malgré le vent lui fouettant le visage, Sasuke en distingua assez pour comprendre les intentions qu'avaient eues les deux hommes sournois. Il se redressa, à quatre pattes, à l'aide de toute sa force, et fit face au blond qui, même derrière son bandage, semblait ne pas avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait, s'étant juste défendu instinctivement. Le brun savait que, s'il ne le stoppait pas, le _maoh_ pourrait mourir d'utiliser une telle puissance avec l'anneau qu'il portait à la cheville. Il s'apprêta à se relever, quand sa tête devint lourde. Chacun des quatre hommes à terre se prirent la tête dans les mains. Au fond de leur esprit, une voix s'élevait celle de Naruto.

« **Toutes tes fautes ne sont que de la loyauté que tu regrettes amèrement. Mais tu n'es pas fautif, et, un jour, tu trouveras la force de le lui dire… Ne laisse pas ce qui est non-avoué détruire votre relation, car cette peur de la découverte te rongera toute ta vie. Son pardon t'attend, tu n'as qu'à lui dire ce que tu penses devoir lui dire…** » Kotetsu et Zabuza grognèrent, ne comprenant pourquoi ces mots résonnaient dans leur esprit. Zabuza ouvrit un œil, constatant qu'Haku semblait lui aussi entendre quelque chose de son côté.

\- Haku…murmura le capitaine, peiné.

.

 _Plusieurs jours à avoir galopé dans la neige avaient épuisé l'enfant qu'il tenait serré contre lui sur son cheval. Zabuza savait qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur. Avoir pris cet enfant perdu au milieu des cadavres de sa famille n'avait été qu'une pulsion, alors qu'il s'était rappelé du spectacle de sa propre famille assassinée. Il avait vu cet enfant, l'air hagard, attendant la mort comme il l'avait lui-même attendue. Mais qu'allait-il faire d'un enfant, alors qu'il arrivait à peine à survivre seul, caché, errant loin de toutes ces demeures qui prenaient feu, de tous ces cris de gens attaqués par des assassins sortant de nulle part._

 _\- Faim…_

 _L'enfant avait déjà prononcé ce mot une dizaine de fois, sans qu'il ne trouve le courage de lui répondre. Il avait été trop troublé pour calculer le nombre de jours écoulés. Pour revenir à son repaire, il lui restait encore un jour, peut-être deux. Mais le garçon était transit de froid. Ses lèvres étaient bleues, et ses petites mains avaient rougi._

 _Pourquoi s'était-il encombré de ce garçon perdu ? Zabuza ne le savait pas, pas plus que la raison qui l'avait poussé à l'embrasser comme un fils… Mais, étrangement, puisqu'il s'était attribué lui-même la tâche de le sauver, il sentait au fond de lui qu'il ne devait pas y manquer, et qu'il devrait s'occuper de l'enfant._

 _Quand il arriva finalement à son repaire, sa nouvelle demeure cachée dans la forêt pour échapper au regard de ces assassins qui se feraient un plaisir de terminer le travail, il paniqua. L'enfant était inconscient, et sa peau était glaciale. Des jours durant, il attisa la flamme du feu près duquel il avait déposé l'enfant emmitouflé de peaux de bêtes pour lui tenir chaud. Il n'était qu'un adolescent, pas encore tout à fait adulte, mais il avait déjà dû apprendre à chasser par lui-même pour survivre à cet hiver. Et cette rage de vivre, il la transmit à l'enfant, le nourrissant dès qu'il prenait connaissance, le faisant boire des soupes frugales dans le seul but de le réchauffer, veillant à ce qu'il n'attrape pas de fièvre._

 _Les jours passèrent et le garçon recouvra la santé, ne pouvant guère se déplacer, mais pouvant s'exprimer quand il en ressentait le besoin. Son sommeil maladif avait été remplacé par d'effroyables cauchemars desquels Zabuza le réveillait avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour qu'il se rendorme tranquillement._

 _\- Je m'appelle Haku…_

 _Zabuza n'apprit que plus tard le prénom de l'enfant. Celui-ci ne le quittait plus, dormait systématiquement avec lui, et le suivait silencieusement lorsqu'il partait chasser pour les nourrir. Il mangeait sur ses genoux, ne souriait qu'en le voyant rentrer de sa toilette, et faisait tout pour ne lui causer aucun problème. L'adolescent était touché par un tel comportement, mais également inquiet de sa promesse. Pour l'instant, il arrivait à veiller sur lui, mais serait-ce toujours le cas ? Au fond de lui, il l'espérait. Il ne voulait plus se retrouver seul. Il souhaitait que cette présence auprès de lui ne disparaisse jamais. Haku avait également apaisé ses propres nuits, et lui avait donné un interlocuteur à qui parler pour ne pas devenir fou au milieu de tous ces arbres morts._

 _Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment la première fois où Haku l'embrassa avant de se blottir contre lui pour dormir. Peut-être cet enfant avait pensé le geste naturel, et cela devint un rite, Zabuza n'y voyant aucune objection. Ils ne dormaient plus côte à côte mais enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'il se réveillait, Zabuza regardait Haku dormir, caressant ses cheveux qui poussaient à une vitesse fulgurante. A cause de sa phobie des objets tranchants, le garçon avait toujours fuit les propositions de l'adolescent de lui couper les cheveux. Il avait finalement abandonné, le laissant faire comme bon lui semblait. Ses cils étaient longs, et son visage fin. Il en ressemblait presque à une fille. Et lorsque ses yeux s'ouvraient paresseusement, ils s'éclairaient à la simple vision de Zabuza le regardant. Haku avait finit par instaurer également le rite du baiser le matin. Ils restaient tous les deux dans leur couche, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre, parlant à voix basse, et parfois, l'adolescent embrassait son compagnon d'infortune sur le front, avant de lui sourire gentiment._

 _Leur relation évolua, et Zabuza commença à ne plus savoir s'il vivait avec une jeune fille, ou bien le garçon qu'il avait sauvé. Son esprit s'embrouillait à cause de l'apparence d'Haku qui agissait de façon très tactile avec lui, comme un petit poussin le suivant partout, voulant tout le temps être dans ses bras. Les baisers qu'ils échangeaient n'avaient plus rien avoir avec de chastes baisers de salut, et devenaient progressivement plus approfondis, plus excitants. Lorsque leurs langues jouaient ensemble, Zabuza caressait toujours les longs cheveux d'Haku, alors que celui-ci s'accrochait à son cou. Leurs mains se promenaient, les faisant frémir sous le contact._

 _\- Zabuza…_

 _\- Hm ?_

 _\- Est-ce-que…toi aussi…parfois, tu as envie…_

 _Le garçon ne termina jamais sa phrase. Son regard troublé toucha Zabuza qui par réflexe l'embrassa. Ne pouvant se détacher l'un de l'autre, ils firent pour la première fois l'amour. Haku s'endormit aussitôt après, son air angélique pleinement satisfait, alors que l'adolescent le regardait, rongé par le remord. Les mois passèrent éventuellement, et, même s'il avait décidé de garder Haku auprès de lui, il n'avait absolument pas prévu que les choses tourneraient ainsi. Son visage efféminé faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre, alors que son ventre se nouait de ressentir de telles sensations._

 _Mais comme à chaque fois, il ne put pas résister au garçon. Ils recommencèrent deux jours plus tard. Haku souffrait, alors que lui ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il le rassurait maladroitement. Epuisés, ils s'endormirent, nus, seulement couvert d'une couverture épaisse. Zabuza se réveilla quand il sentit une lame froide contre sa gorge. Levant ses yeux apeurés, il vit un homme le contempler, méfiant._

 _\- Avez-vous perdu votre famille, vous aussi ?_

 _\- Nos… nos familles… Nous ne sommes pas frères… balbutia-t-il._

 _L'homme parut surpris qu'Haku ne soit pas une fille, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il s'éclaircit la gorge._

 _\- Nous avons mis fin aux batailles. Vous devez tous les deux nous suivre._

 _\- P-Pourquoi ? Qu'allez-vous nous faire ? demanda Zabuza, protégeant Haku de son bras, craintif. Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _\- Mon nom est Fugaku Uchiha. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes là pour vous aider. Suivez-nous. Vous ne pouvez pas vivre ici, livrés à vous-même._

 _Lorsqu'Haku se réveilla, il était dans une véritable maison, avec des murs de pierres. Dans la pièce où il se trouvait, il aperçut Zabuza, l'air songeur, assit sur un fauteuil._

 _\- Zabuza ! s'écria le garçon._

 _Aussitôt, l'adolescent accourut vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras._

 _\- Où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi n'est-on pas à la maison ?_

 _\- Chut… Tout va bien… Des hommes nous ont sauvés, tout va bien…_

 _\- Il... Il ne va rien nous arriver ? On ne nous séparera pas ?_

 _\- Bien sur que non… Calme-toi, tout vas bien…_

 _Haku pleura le plus silencieusement possible, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux vêtements de Zabuza._

 _\- Je ne veux pas te quitter… Jamais… Je-Je t'aime…_

 _Le garçon sentit le brun se raidir brusquement. Zabuza était choqué par les paroles d'Haku. L'aimer ? Bien sûr que non, il était son protégé. Malgré ce qu'ils avaient fait ensembles, ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer. Ce n'était pas possible. Décrochant le garçon de son torse, il le regarda droit dans les yeux, le regard sévère._

 _\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas de l'amour… Ce ne sont que des pulsions qu'on a assouvies… Ne redis jamais ça !_

 _Brusqué, Haku laissa une dernière larme couler avant d'acquiescer, signe qu'il avait bien comprit. Retournant dans les bras de Zabuza, il s'empêcha de pleurer à nouveau, restant là, abattu. L'adolescent, lui, se sentait mal à l'aise. Non. Il n'aimerait plus jamais, parce qu'on lui avait enlevé tout ceux qu'il aimait. Et cela ne se reproduirait jamais. Il ne perdrait plus jamais quelqu'un qu'il aimait._

 _._

L'onde s'étant légèrement affaiblie, Sasuke saisit l'occasion pour se relever et se mettre sur pieds, toujours plié en deux. Il avança prudemment, mais le blond sentit sa présence, et relâcha encore plus d'énergie, poussant un cri de douleur.

\- Aaaarghhh !

Luttant contre ce courant mystérieux, l'Uchiha s'avança encore, marchant en direction de Naruto, une main devant le visage pour protéger ses yeux. Il arriva laborieusement près du blond, désemparé, totalement contrôlé par ce flot d'énergie coulant de son corps librement. Sasuke s'accroupit, avant d'avancer le buste du garçon pour le décoller du lit. Comme au premier jour, il maîtrisa le _maoh_ , le frappant dans la nuque pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Le flot diminua, s'atténua, avant de disparaître totalement, relâchant les trois hommes encore à terre. Kotetsu avait l'air mal à l'aise, mais se releva pour faire face à Zabuza dont les yeux laissaient couler des larmes amères. Kotetsu frappa l'homme s'approchant vers lui, le mettant à terre, alors qu'Haku se dressait aussitôt entre eux, protégeant de son corps son capitaine, le regard courroucé, alors que du sang perlait sur son front.

\- Vous ne toucherez pas à un seul de ses cheveux, cracha-t-il.

Une lutte verbale commença entre les deux hommes, alors que Zabuza restait au sol, en état de choc. Sasuke en profita pour trouver le pantalon du blond afin de le couvrir un peu plus. Accordant un regard au torse découvert à cause de la chemise ouverte du _maoh_ , il remarqua que sa carrure était bien plus robuste qu'avant. Néanmoins, n'ayant pas le temps de se poser de questions, il s'empressa de défaire le bandeau du blond. Celui-ci avait les paupières fermées, alors que des larmes s'échappaient encore d'entre ses cils dorés.

En voyant la scène, Haku se tourna vers Naruto, une expression coupable vers le visage. Il souffla un rapide « merci » avant de chasser Kotetsu et l'Uchiha qui embarquait Naruto dans ses bras.

.

.

Dans ses bras, Naruto était toujours inconscient, sa tête ricochant contre son torse. Sasuke chevauchait le plus rapidement possible pour s'éloigner de la demeure de ces deux tordus qui avaient enlevés le _maoh_. Ce qui l'inquiétait désormais était la disparition de Sai. Pourtant, il imaginait mal Zabuza se débarrasser du brun. Ils étaient spéciaux, utilisaient visiblement des sortilèges anciens et interdits, mais ils n'étaient pas des meurtriers. Ils avaient beaux se réjouirent de la mort des hommes de la Racine, les combats ne les intéressaient que peu en dehors du champ de bataille.

Arrivé à son manoir, il conduisit le _maoh_ épuisé et encore un peu fiévreux dans sa chambre. Il fut surpris de constater que ce dernier était resté aussi léger, alors que cela sautait aux yeux qu'il n'était plus aussi maigre. Un doute s'installa dans son esprit : Les _maohs_ avaient-ils la régénération si facile qu'ils reprenaient leur force musculaire en mangeant ? Cela semblait pourtant bien absurde.

\- Que s'est-il passé depuis mon retour au Bastion… ?

Secouant sa tête, l'Uchiha chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Il envoya Kotetsu partir à la recherche de Sai, avant d'aller chercher un linge et une large coupelle d'eau. Il devait faire baisser la fièvre du blond s'il désirait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. L'énergie qu'il avait employée avait dû pomper dans ses forces, alors qu'il avait besoin que le _maoh_ reprenne connaissance pour lui expliquer la situation. Il revint bien vite à la chambre du prisonnier, et ouvrit la porte. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec le blond, debout, le front en sueur, son poignard laissé par mégarde dans la chambre en main, pointé vers son propre cœur. Des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues. En entendant l'Uchiha arriver, Naruto releva sa tête. Son regard désabusé jaugea le brun. Il ouvrit la bouche, laissant un temps de suspense.

\- Un fardeau en moins pour vous, je suppose…

Puis, il esquissa le début de son mouvement, s'apprêtant à se poignarder en plein cœur. Le corps comme électrisé, Sasuke se rua sur le blond, le faisant basculer à terre pour arrêter son geste. Son cœur s'était comme stoppé, alors qu'il se retrouvait sur le blond, nez à nez avec les orbes bleus grand ouvert. Le regard du brun descendit, jusqu'à sa main, qui tenait fermement celle de l'adolescent. Le poignard s'était enfoncé profondément dans la chaire. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, avant de constater avec soulagement que la lame s'était plantée non pas dans le cœur du blond mais en dessous, évitant ses organes vitaux. Pourtant, la seconde main du blond vint recouvrir celle de Sasuke, alors qu'il faisait pression pour déplacer le poignard.

\- UhhhAAAAAAAHHHHHH

Dans la manœuvre, le blond souffrait le martyr, luttant contre la force de Sasuke. La douleur était atroce, et il ne souhaitait qu'en finir. Sasuke, lui, ne comprenait pas l'acte du garçon. Il devait trouver au plus vite quelque chose pour le distraire.

\- Rend-moi mon poignard… grogna-t-il.

\- Uhhhhhrrgh… A …Hmm… a quoi bon ?... C'est… Ce que vous souhaitiez…N'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je ne crois pas… T'avoir autorisé à t'ôter la vie…

Sasuke réussit à reprendre la main de ce combat des millimètres gagnés. La main de Naruto fut si faible que le poignard trancha plus bas, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Sa tête bascula en arrière, alors qu'il retenait un cri. Ses jambes s'agitèrent. Le brun fit peser son poids sur celui du _maoh_ pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Abandonne… Je ne te laisserai pas mourir…

\- Et si…AAAAHHH

Naruto parvint à faire remonter le poignard, l'enfonçant plus profondément encore dans son torse.

\- Et si vous me… Laissiez disposer de ma vie… ?

\- Ca ne tient qu'à toi… Alors ne tente pas… de disposer de ta mort… Car ça, je ne le permettrai pas !

Sous Sasuke, le blond fondit en larme, criant rageusement. Il tenta de faire basculer l'Uchiha de sur son torse, sans succès. Son regard désespéré et meurtrit plongea dans celui, sombre, du brun.

\- N'avez-vous pas… tous… assez piétiné mon corps… Et ma vie… ? Quand… Uhhh…Quand en aurez-vous assez… ?

Les paroles du _maoh_ paralysèrent Sasuke. Il était souffrant, et se battait encore farouchement pour la seule délivrance qu'il pouvait s'octroyer. Le brun savait que ces mots étaient vrais. Lui-même, ignorant tout de sa race, avait agit comme les autres, et l'aurait laissé se tuer si Shikamaru n'avait pas été là pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Sa vie avait basculé en quelques jours, et tout avait changé pour lui. Mais rien ne changeait pour le garçon qui le suppliait en gémissant de le laisser mourir. Ses plaintes et ses pleurs perturbaient l'Uchiha qui ne savait plus comment agir pour le faire s'arrêter. La douleur n'atteignait même plus le blond. Toutes ses forces l'abandonnaient, alors qu'il maudissait Sasuke, fermant amèrement les yeux pour retenir ses larmes, la gorge nouée et sèche à la fois.

Lentement, très lentement, sa main glissa de sur celle de Sasuke, pour rejoindre le sol. Pris ou dépourvu, Sasuke bougea encore le poignard, faisant s'écouler plus de sang, éclaboussant ses propres vêtements. Il regarda le _maoh_ qui avait tourné la tête vers le côté. Douloureusement, le blond prononça ses derniers mots.

\- Vous ne m'empêcherez pas… de quitter ce monde…maudit…

Le corps du blond devint inerte. Sa deuxième main, toujours autour du poignard perdit sa poigne. Les yeux furieux et désespérés de Naruto s'étaient refermés presque calmement. Sasuke ne savait même pas s'il était toujours vivant. Le bruit du galop d'au moins deux chevaux retinrent son attention. Se levant, Sasuke se claqua les joues afin de se reprendre en main. Débarquant dans le couloir en même temps qu'arrivait Sai, toute la colère de Sasuke revint en trombe. Le temps pressait, et il ne pouvait même pas se soucier de ce qu'avait bien pu faire Sai qui ne semblait pas du tout relié à l'enlèvement du _maoh_.

\- Capitaine…Je… lança précipitamment Sai, inquiet, voyant son maître couvert de sang.

Sasuke s'approcha à grandes enjambées, les pupilles étrécies dans l'obscurité. Fermant les yeux à son approche, le Second s'attendit à être frappé, mais, à la place, l'Uchiha lui saisit fermement le bras, l'entraînant sans ménagement à sa suite. Sai le suivit, abasourdi, les yeux rivés sur ses vêtements ensanglantés, ne sachant même pas comment lui annoncer la disparition du _maoh_ dans la nature.

\- C'est…

Sai fut étonné de voir que c'était justement dans la chambre de Naruto que son maître le conduisait. Sasuke l'y jeta, le mettant face au lit. Déconcerté, Sai découvrit le blond, poings et pieds liés, un poignard planté dans le buste. Horrifié, il se tourna vers son maître, le considérant un instant. L'Uchiha comprit sa pensée, et le poussa pour le rapprocher du lit.

\- Il a tenté de se suicider, expliqua-t-il, énervé.

Le second tomba au pied du lit, les poings serrés autour des draps, alors que ses yeux déversaient des larmes brûlant ses joues.

\- Il ne pourra pas guérir grâce à son énergie propre. J'irai demander l'autorisation d'obtenir la clé de son fichu anneau demain. Tu t'y connais mieux que moi. Débrouille-toi pour enlever mon poignard de là. Kotetsu te racontera.

L'Uchiha sortit sans un mot de plus. A l'extérieur de la chambre, il entendit clairement Sai pleurer et s'affairer de façon paniquée. D'un geste du menton, il fit signe à Kotetsu qui était à l'extérieur d'entrer. Il marcha alors en direction de sa chambre, n'ayant pas remarqué la dernière personne présente. Devant la porte de ses appartements, son corps s'affaissa au sol. Deux mains puissantes vinrent le relever, alors qu'il apercevait le visage soucieux de Shikamaru derrière son épaule.

.

.

Sai avait passé tout le reste de la nuit, et toute la matinée auprès du blond, sans dormir ni manger. La seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour que la cicatrisation se fasse fut de retirer, progressivement, millimètre par millimètre, la lame du poignard, laissant la chaire du _maoh_ guérir au fur et à mesure. Il n'avait alors qu'éponger le sang de Naruto, ruminant le récit de Kotetsu qui était reparti chez lui. A chaque fois qu'il baissait les yeux pour voir le bas de la chemise du blond mal boutonné, et son pantalon défait, il maudissait Haku et Zabuza. Ses remords le faisaient pleurer aussitôt qu'il parvenait à retenir ses sanglots.

\- Je suis désolé… Naruto… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te protéger… Je t'en pris, ne meurs pas… Je suis…désolé… de n'avoir rien vu…

Sai savait que Naruto s'était rendu de lui-même pour une raison inconnue auprès des deux hommes. Il n'avait pas été enlevé. Ce n'est qu'en rassemblant ses souvenirs qu'il se souvint de détails marquants qui lui avaient échappé. Le front en sueur du blond le matin. Sa piqûre qui ne disparaissait pas alors qu'elle avait hier soir été absente sur sa peau lorsqu'il avait été retrouvé. La première rencontre avec Haku. Ses chuchotements avant de laisser partir Naruto.

Se frottant les yeux, Sai s'imagina les cernes visibles sous ses yeux. Il était épuisé, mais n'osait s'endormir. Voir le blond attaché, et ce poignard presque retiré de son corps l'effrayait. Il voulait effacer cette nuit de sa tête, comme un mauvais souvenir, mais il s'en voulait trop pour ça. Pleurant de plus belle, il ne put que poser sa tête sur le lit, près de la main de Naruto, le regard rivé sur le poignard, près à le retirer une bonne fois pour toute.

Un peu plus loin, Shikamaru qui avait eu le temps de s'entretenir également avec Kotetsu avant son départ, tenait compagnie à un Sasuke bouleversé. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami aussi perdu. Le brun n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, restant un long moment dans les bras du stratège, le regard perdu dans le vague. Midi approchait, et son expression n'avait pas changé. Pour une fois, le Nara était incapable de saisir ce à quoi pensait quelqu'un. Sasuke était une tombe qui semblait ruminer plusieurs choses à la fois. Il doutait que le seul fait que le _maoh_ ai manqué de se faire violer puis de se suicider était les seuls évènements hantant le visage du brun comme une ombre sinistre qui recouvrait ses yeux d'habitudes si fiers et si confiants.

\- Sasuke…

Aucune réponse. Shikamaru posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, le secouant gentiment.

\- Me diras-tu pourquoi tu as décidé de sauver Naruto hier soir ?

Les lèvres de Sasuke tremblèrent légèrement. Il regarda les yeux grands ouverts Shikamaru, tournant sa tête lentement, comme un zombie. Il sembla se réveiller, cligna des yeux, et regarda plus sérieusement le Nara. Son regard était grave. Il avait quelque chose à annoncer au Nara, et celui-ci l'écouterait sans rien dire, prenant comme à chaque fois le temps d'analyser la situation sans juger.

\- Shikamaru… _Il_ m'a…

.

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Un nouveau chapitre d' **Ange Déchu** , yay ! J'ai trouvé un moyen de contourner le système pour poster mes chapitres plus facilement: le classique changement de navigateur hahaha !_

 ** _Que vont devenir Haku et Zabuza ?_**

 ** _Quel secret Kotetsu cache-t-il ?_**

 ** _Qu'on entendu Sasuke et Haku dans leur tête ?_**

 _En réponse au commentaire d' **Une inconnue** : Ce n'est peut-être pas évident à deviner, mais l'ANBU a déjà eu faire à des maohs, en a tué. La différence, c'est que Sasuke a réussi à en capturer un, chose que ses prédécesseurs n'avaient même pas envisagé. De plus, si l'on prend en compte les conditions de captivités de Sakura et Gaara, alors Naruto devait être aussi mal en point en quittant la Racine. Dernier point, lorsqu'il est sous l'influence du sceau, il ne réfléchit pas, il n'est qu'un instinct meurtrier, alors il peut se faire berner, bien sûr. Mais le point principale reste que Sasuke est un très bon guerrier :)_

 _En réponse au commentaire de **Guest** : Vraiment ? Guest ? Hahaha je plaisante, j'ai usé des pseudos comme ça lorsque je n'étais pas encore inscrite. :P Aww tu aurais dû partager tes prédictions avec moiiiii :P (Et je viens tout juste de décider du sort d'Ino xD) Shikamaru et Neji sont littéralement un accident de parcours. Mais un accident que j'aime beaucoup au final ^^" Merci d'avoir laissé un mot, ça me touche ! Plein de bonheur et toute ma reconnaissance :3_

 _A la prochaine !_


	12. Le Sable Me Manque

**Le Sable Me Manque**

La bâtisse était salle. En cette soirée chaude, le sable parvenait à filtrer parmi les nombreuses fissures longeant les murs qui s'effritaient inexorablement. L'air était suffocant, alors que la poussière dans les rues se levait, recouvrant les vêtements des gens d'une teinture jaune ocre. A l'intérieur de la maison de fortune, Temari s'efforçait d'allumer un feu alors que Kankuro découpait le morceau de viande qu'il avait réussit à acquérir au marché après des semaines passées à manger des rognons de pain rassis. La vie devenait de plus en plus dure à Kouhou, et le peuple était las. Les gens affichaient tous cette tête résolue, mettant tous leurs malheurs sur le dos de cette guerre qui les avaient épuisés jusqu'à l'os.

\- Ca marche pas ! s'énerva la blonde.

Balançant la petite boîte d'allumettes à moitié rongée par les souris des champs dans un coin de l'unique pièce, elle se tourna brusquement vers Kankuro.

\- Essaye, toi. J'en peux plus de c'te feu qui s'allume pas.

\- Hm.

Ils échangèrent de place, en silence, alors que Kankuro, qui avait ramassé la boîte d'allumettes, tentait à son tour de faire jaillir une flamme. Ces derniers temps, Temari était tendue. Il n'osait plus dire quoi que ce soit, de peur que la blonde ne s'énerve à nouveau, le tape, puis fonde en larme des heures durant. La vie à Kouhou était devenue impossible pour elle. Plus que jamais, elle cauchemardait, se réveillant en sursaut avant de hurler le nom de son frère disparu. Bien sûr, Kankuro savait que leur petit frère lui manquait. Il avait été emmené à la Grande Séparation, mais sa sœur n'avait jamais perdu l'espoir de le revoir.

\- Il est en vie… Il est en vie…

Elle avait répété cette phrase, et Kankuro avait beau se dire que ce n'était qu'un espoir fou, il lui semblait lui aussi, parfois, ressentir au fond de ses entrailles la flamme de vie qui animait encore son frère. Pourtant, depuis environ deux semaines, quand il tentait de se persuader qu'il était là, quelque part, son cœur ne lui répondait plus avec la même assurance. Temari avait dû ressentir la même chose, et cela l'avait déchiré. Pourquoi croire son cœur ? Pourquoi en douter maintenant ? Il avait toujours gardé pour lui cette sensation, cette petite voix qui lui soufflait que Gaara l'attendait quelque part. Maintenant que cela avait disparu, il craignait encore plus d'en parler à sa sœur qui portait déjà sa peine sans se rendre compte qu'il lui avait caché tout ce temps qu'il avait pu avoir la même conviction qu'elle.

\- Le feu a pris, tu peux apporter la viande.

Le regard soucieux, il observa sa sœur vider l'assiette de viande dans l'eau chauffée, puis rajouter des épices. Temari avait à son tour perdu sa flamme. Elle, si dynamique et agitée, elle se déplaçait en trainant des pieds, restait des heures au lit après le lever du jour, et ne mangeait pratiquement plus.

Comme chaque soir depuis ce changement de comportement chez la blonde, ils mangèrent tous les deux en silence, n'ayant même pas le cœur à savourer le goût de la viande pour laquelle ils s'étaient battus. Les seuls bruits troublant leur repas était le vent rameutant le sable qui griffait la porte d'entrée, et celui de leurs mâchoires s'activant comme des robots. Au bout d'un moment, ne supportant plus ce silence, Kankuro tenta d'ouvrir la conversation malgré tout.

\- J'ai hâte d'pouvoir rendre visite à Hana. Elle a sacrément dû manquer à Kiba, pas vrai ?

\- Hm…

Visiblement, Temari n'arrivait même plus à feindre d'être intéressée par quoi que ce soit. Peiné, son aîné continua tout de même à parler, écoutant les réponses monosyllabiques que la blonde lui accordait, les yeux rivés sur son plat déjà fini depuis plusieurs minutes.

Plus tard, ils partirent donc chercher Kiba, qui était surexcité, ne se rendant même pas compte de l'attitude molle et réservée de son amie. Il avait beau essayer de le cacher du mieux qu'il le pouvait, le départ de sa sœur avait été trop brusque. Kankuro était bien placé pour savoir à quel point cela faisait souffrir de voir un proche s'en aller du jour au lendemain. Mais, à la différence de sa situation, Kiba avait encore la chance de pouvoir revoir Hana. Temari sembla en prendre conscience, et composa un visage enjoué pour encourager Kiba à avancer plus vite, se montrant heureuse pour lui. Finalement, ils rejoignirent leur aînée, occupée à ranger des bâches dans un coin du campement pour les nouveaux venus. Se retenant de lui sauter au cou, Kiba préféra frapper l'épaule de sa sœur en signe d'affection, s'attirant les foudres d'Hana qui le chassa un moment avant d'aller saluer Kankuro et Temari.

\- J'suis bien contente de vous voir ! J'ai été tellement occupée, j'sais plus la dernière fois qu'j'ai dû manger ! V'nez, je vous fais la visite !

N'ayant l'air nullement traumatisée par cette formation, Hana leur montra les couches des nouveaux, tous les jeunes qui, comme elle, étaient à quelques mois de leur majorité, ainsi que les bâtiments administratifs de leurs supérieurs, avant de les emmener près d'un enclos couvert. A l'intérieur, des douzaines de chiens de tailles différentes se chamaillaient gentiment ou dévoraient leur repas du soir.

\- Regardez tous ces chiens ! Un paradis ! Ils sont vraiment super adorable !

\- Cool ! s'écria Kiba.

Comme Kankuro s'y était attendu, les deux Inuzuka étaient vraiment faits pour vivre au contact de l'espèce canine. Tout enjoué, ils papouillèrent les chiens curieux, les petits comme les largement plus imposants. Montrant ce qu'elle avait appris, Hana se chargea de décrire chaque race et leur fonction.

\- Les gros là-bas, ceux qui r'ssemble à des loups, ce sont ceux qu'on monte. Ils sont rapides et supportent les armures, mais parait que seuls les gens de notre famille peuvent les dresser. J'ai pas vu beaucoup d'Inuzuka. On était presque un peuple avant, mais faut croire qu'à s'occuper des chiens, on a finit par nous crever d'faim.

\- Et ceux-là ? demanda Kiba, surexcité.

\- Eux ? Ils ont beau avoir l'air pas gai avec leurs oreilles qui touchent le sol, ils sont vraiment vifs ! C'est les veilleurs ! Ils reconnaissent tellement d'odeurs qu'ils pourraient trouver n'importe qui de perdu dans c'te ville.

\- Wah ! Impressionnant, s'enjoua Temari, soudainement intéressée.

\- Et les p'tits là, faut faire gaffe quand on les nourrit ! Ils ont de sacrées dents ! C'est les chasseurs. Ils courent vite et attrape du gibier en un rien de temps ! Y'en a un qui m'a salement amoché le poignet !

Hana continua d'expliquer avec engouement ce qu'elle avait été amenée à faire depuis son arrivée, avant de leur confier l'ambiance tendue du camp. Elle assurait se sentir bien à sa place, le contact avec les chiens étant passionnant, mais leur décrivit tout de même la dureté des instructeurs envers les autres recrues à qui ils tenaient la bride sans arrêt.

Peu de temps après, ce fut au tour de Tenten et d'un Chouji, qui avait retrouvé la santé, d'arriver au camp, saluant chaleureusement la maître canin qui les serra dans ses bras pendant un long moment, s'assurant que l'adolescent joufflu allait vraiment mieux. Devant tant d'émotion, ce fut au tour de Kiba de craquer silencieusement, retenant avec mal les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. L'ayant vu, Tenten décida qu'il était temps d'agir, afin de faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient plus jamais séparés. Elle emmena de façon discrète la sœur aînée dans un coin, souhaitant lui parler en privé. Pendant leur aparté, Tayuya et Kimimaro arrivèrent, leur mine indifférente intacte. Le seul détail fut de les découvrir plutôt bavard, demandant tout un tas de renseignement sur la vie d'Hana au campement en attendant que celle-ci ne revienne avec son amie. Les deux inséparables semblaient réellement inquiets dans leur façon de poser les questions à voix basse, comme s'ils ne réalisaient pas eux-mêmes qu'ils avaient pu paniquer ces derniers jours. Après tout, ils avaient toujours agi comme les enfants ne pouvant pas se passer de cette nouvelle famille qu'ils constituaient tous ensemble.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les maîtres chiens sont mieux traités que les autres car ils sont moins nombreux, les rassura Kankuro.

\- De toute façon, je ne laisserai jamais rien arriver à Hana, quitte à casser quelques têtes ! affirma Temari, le pouce en direction de sa poitrine, menton relevé.

Kiba voulait bien croire la blonde, mais il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'yeux aux chiens. Sa sœur allait-elle finir par se sentir mieux ici qu'à leur maison ? Elle ne semblait pas traumatisée, et semblait même se plaire. Qu'allait-il faire si elle se révélait encore plus occupée, et plus satisfaite de sa nouvelle position ? Allait-elle simplement l'oublier ? Partir à la guerre en le laissant derrière sans remord ? Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de l'Inuzuka dont les yeux rivés sur le vide en disaient longs sur son agitation intérieure. Il refusait qu'on l'abandonne pour des chiens, aussi mignons soient-ils. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il n'était pas encore prêt à vivre sans sa sœur. Du fait qu'elle était l'aînée, c'est toujours elle qui avait rameuté le groupe, qui avait donné les directives pour mieux vivre et trouver à manger. Sans elle, peut-être que les autres se débrouilleraient, mais pas lui. Il avait trop compté sur sa sœur pour s'en sortir, seul, livré à lui-même.

\- Nous voilà de retour ! annonça Tenten en revenant avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hm, salut Kimimaro, Tayuya. J'suis contente de vous voir aussi ! Vous dites jamais rien, comment savoir si ça va de votre côté ?

\- Ca… Ca va, répondit Tayuya.

\- Bien et maintenant, si on s'trouvait un coin tranquille pour discuter, déclara Tenten.

Elle avait beau sourire, Kankuro et Temari la trouvèrent bien mystérieuse dans sa façon de se comporter. Kiba, lui, lança quelques piques à sa sœur, se rassurant lorsqu'elle lui assenait un coup sur le crâne comme elle le faisait habituellement.

\- Alors ? demanda Temari. Pourquoi on s'éloigne ? T'as de la nourriture à nous passer en cachète ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. On mange bien, mais pas assez pour faire des réserves, confia Hana.

\- En fait… Malgré le fait qu'Hana aie une bonne situation, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de continuer comme ça, continua Tenten. Vous trouvez pas que la vie devient un peu dure ? C'est la trêve, et on a jamais eu aussi faim…

\- Ca manque de viande, se plaignit Chouji. J'pensais que les chiens, là, en attrapaient.

\- Pourtant, y'a plus autant de nourriture, c'est vrai, acquiesça Kankuro.

\- Tout se dégrade. J'sais bien que Danzou fait tout son possible, mais je trouve ça bizarre. Les gardes, eux, ils sont pas vraiment sales, ni sous-nourris…

\- T'insinues quoi Tenten, qu'ils se gardent le gros pour eux ? Ca, on l'savait ! railla Temari.

\- Même. Hana dit qu'ils rapportent autant que d'habitude, les chiens. Y'a de la viande ramenée chaque jours. Mais on la voit pas au marché…

Les jeunes gens prirent le temps de méditer sur ces dernières paroles. En se faisant la réflexion, il semblait en effet suspicieux qu'une trêve n'apporte pas plus de prospérité et d'organisation concernant le ravitaillement de la population. La ville avait toujours été bancale, mais elle semblait sombrer dans une noire situation depuis plusieurs semaines. La guerre avait été longue, avec ses hauts et ses bas, mais les gens n'avaient jamais tant souffert de leurs conditions de vie.

\- Venons-en au fait, reprit Hana, soudain sérieuse. Il y a quelque temps, mon frangin et moi, on a découvert un passage. C'passage, il mène à l'extérieur… De Kouhou j'veux dire.

Devant la tête déconfite de ses interlocuteurs, l'Inuzuka décida de poursuivre avant de répondre aux nombreuses questions et protestations de ses amis.

\- On a toujours bien vécu ensemble. On s'débrouille… J'pense qu'on peut le faire… Vivre par nous-mêmes. Loin de Kouhou, loin des autres, loin de la guerre.

\- Mais- commença Temari.

\- Tenten est déjà au courant du passage, elle peut le confirmer. On compte partir, et on est désolés d'avoir gardé le secret. On comptait vous le dire une fois sûrs d'où menait c'passage, mais j'ai été em'née, et j'ai pas pu vous l'dire.

\- Quand tu dis partir… fit Kimimaro de sa voix morne.

\- J'pense à partir le plus tôt possible…

\- Je vois.

\- Réfléchissez-y. Revenez chez Kiba et moi ce soir. Avec vos affaires, ou pas. Nous, on part.

\- Je suppose que tu t'en vas Tenten, marmonna Chouji.

\- Hm, affirma celle-ci.

Sans un mot de plus, la tête perdue dans leurs pensées face à ce choix décisif, le groupe se sépara, avant qu'Hana ne retourne avec les autres recrues pour éviter tout soupçon. Cette nuit serait décisive pour le groupe d'amis, pas question d'attirer l'attention.

.

.

L'air était lourd, démesurément étouffant. D'ailleurs, du sable filtrait par les commissures des nombreuses fissures serpentant dans les couloirs les plus proches de la surface. D'un pas traînant, Sakura retournait sans discuter dans la cellule qu'elle partageait encore avec le rouquin. Il ne fallait pas se réjouir du malheur d'un autre, mais l'état de santé de Gaara lui avait permis de ne plus être seule durant toutes ces semaines. La vie était assez pénible et hasardeuse en tant que _maoh_ , être seul était la pire des conditions lorsqu'on était déjà abandonné par tous. Elle rentra, bien droite, le visage morne, éreinté par la journée qu'elle venait d'avoir, attirant un regard sadique des gardes qui lui détachèrent les mains avant de lui pousser l'épaule sans ménagement pour pouvoir refermer la porte derrière elle. Gaara était là, toujours cloué au lit, mais le visage moins moite et effrayant qu'avant. Elle garda son expression vidée un instant, le temps que les gardes s'éloignent, passant dans une autre allée, avant qu'esquisser un sourire radieux. D'un pas guilleret, elle avança vers Gaara.

\- A ce que je vois, mon bon traitement à été efficace ! Je te trouve de bien meilleure santé aujourd'hui !

\- C'est vrai… Et je t'en remercie… Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas occupé de moi…

\- Hm…

\- Des nouvelles des autres ?

\- Aucune. Par contre, le nombre d'entre nous enfermé plus bas augmente. Les cris n'ont pas cessé de la journée. Ils m'ont encore injecté un tas de trucs, mais, pour le moment, mon corps le supporte. Ils me trouvent trop faiblarde pour les autres.

\- Et… Pour moi ?

Le visage de la rose s'assombrit. Elle avait bien réussi à surprendre une conversation entre deux semblants de scientifiques avides de tester leurs mixtures infâmes qui étaient censées rendre les _maohs_ pour alertes, plus concentrés et plus vifs d'esprit. Ils avaient effectivement évoqué le roux une fois.

\- Ils prévoient de te donner le traitement…

Le regard apeuré du roux la força à s'assoir à ses côtés. Doucement, elle passa sa main dans les longs cheveux emmêlés de l'adolescent, lui souriant maladroitement.

\- Ils croient que ton état était une réaction à un traitement mineur précédent. Le fait que tu guérisses les conforte dans l'idée que tu l'as supporté.

\- Mais tu as dit toi-même que j'étais instable, et que mon affaiblissement faisait dysfonctionner tout le réseau de mon énergie !

\- S'ils savaient reconnaître les différents flux, ils l'auraient compris ! Mais ils sont humains, et très bête. Gaara, j'y pense depuis un moment : il faut les empêcher de te donner quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Le rouquin rit jaune avant d'expirer bruyamment. Il prit sur lui, et se releva, plantant son regard turquoise dans celui émeraude de la jeune femme.

\- Je n'y échapperai pas. Personne n'y échappe.

\- Si… ceux qui s'échappent, justement. Gaara, j'ai peur pour toi. Mon corps a l'air de résister, mais pas le tien. Et je refuse d'être seule.

\- S'échapper ? Ne crois-tu pas que d'autres aient essayé avant ?

\- Personne n'a essayé ! On s'est laissé faire dès le début ! Mais leurs entraînements ne me fatiguent plus. Le manque de nourriture ne me cause plus de tord. J'ai commencé à regarder de plus près les galeries. Il y a un petit moment, l'une d'elle a rejeté de l'air. Un courant d'air. Comme si l'on avait creusé juste au dessus. Je pense qu'un passage se trouve au-dessus du couloir menant à la salle Est.

\- Tu penses ?

Gaara était perplexe. Alors, patiemment, Sakura lui raconta les recherches et les observations qu'elle avait faites. Un passage avait été creusé, mais pas solidifié. Cela signifiait que quelqu'un, autre que ceux creusant habituellement les galeries pour la ville souterraine de Danzou, avait réussi à s'infiltrer quelque part où il avait pu dégager une voie. Après tout, peut-être que parmi tous les humains suivant aveuglément Danzou et les lois de Kouhou, certains avaient assez de jugeote pour encore se dire que la liberté à ses risques et périls valait mieux que la prétendue sécurité que la ville leur offrait. Plusieurs minutes passèrent où Sakura argumenta, Gaara la mit en garde, et où ils faillirent se disputer, avant de finalement concéder que c'était possible.

\- Soit. Disons qu'il faille tenter notre chance. De toute façon, je suis certain de mourir au prochain traitement, alors c'est toi qui y perds le plus.

\- Je t'ai connu plus solidaire, bougonna Sakura.

\- Peut-être quand j'avais encore en moi ce fol espoir d'y croire encore…

\- Tu peux me croire, moi. Nous allons sortir d'ici. Je suis rentrée, cela veut dire que la nuit ne vas pas tarder à tomber. Alors on va décamper, et en vitesse !

Sans plus tarder, Sakura s'avança et soutint Gaara en passant l'un de ses bras derrière sa nuque. S'arrêtant à la porte, elle y colla son oreille, écoutant attentivement le moindre bruit venant du couloir. Son cœur battait la chamade, et une sorte d'excitation provoquaient en elle une multitude de fourmis grouillant dans ses membres qui lui envoyaient un signal. Son corps entier répondait à l'appel de la liberté. Elle courrait, plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

\- Je pense que c'est bon, conclut-elle.

Mais avant de pouvoir ouvrir la porte, Gaara la retint en faisant peser son poids.

\- Sakura… Quoi qu'il se passe…Merci.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça. Allez !

Ouvrant la porte en y mettant un peu de force, elle fit signe au rouquin de se taire, et commença son trajet à travers les galeries, s'arrêtant à chaque angle de couloir pour repérer d'éventuels bruits de pas. Le passage qu'elle avait trouvé n'était pas loin, et ils y arrivèrent rapidement, ne respirant presque plus pour être totalement silencieux. Comme la rosée l'avait dit plus tôt, Gaara sentit aussitôt un faible courant d'air parcourir son visage. Il leva les yeux, et remarqua dans un renfoncement un minuscule trou.

\- C'est ici, murmura Sakura. Mets-toi là, il faut que j'élargisse le trou sans faire tomber le plafond sur nos tête. Ca prendra un peu de temps. Je n'ai pas autant d'énergie que je l'espérais.

\- Hm.

Gaara regarda Sakura s'afférer, réunissant son énergie avant de lever les bras en l'air, les yeux intensément rivé sur le minuscule trou qui commença aussitôt à prendre forme, puis à s'entrouvrir légèrement. Le rouquin, adossé contre le mur, écoutait encore les bruits des environs, tout en regardant son amie. La maîtrise de Sakura, qui était pourtant terriblement affaiblie comme lui, était incroyable. Il se rendit compte à quel point elle était douée, et à quel point sa détermination était forte. A côté, il se sentait faible et misérable, mais également chanceux d'avoir pu rencontrer la jeune femme.

\- Ca devrait être suffisant, mais je ne pourrais pas le reboucher. Il faut vraiment qu'on s'active !

S'agenouillant, la rosée fit signe à son compagnon de grimper sur ses épaules pour atteindre le plafond. Utilisant toutes ses maigres forces, le rouquin se hissa, tentant de ne pas gémir de devoir déplacer son corps aussi robuste qu'un cadavre d'enfant. Une fois arrivé dans la galerie, il regarda autour de lui, perplexe.

\- C'est vraiment libre. Je veux dire… Personne n'a l'air de l'emprunter… Sakura, c'est un miracle !

\- Oui, mais moins fort. Aide-moi !

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux _maohs_ étaient déjà en route, trottinant pour ne pas brusquer trop Gaara. Ils s'aidaient de leurs mains, tâtonnant pour ne pas tomber, suivant le courant d'air qu'ils sentaient grâce à leurs sens accrus. Jamais Sakura n'avait été si excitée, et si anxieuse à la fois. Elle ne parvenait pas à réaliser qu'ils s'échappaient, et que personne ne se tenait en travers de leur chemin. A plusieurs reprises, Gaara l'entendit lâcher de faibles rires nerveux.

Bientôt, ils débouchèrent sur une galerie, et furent surpris de voir un peu mieux. L'endroit où ils se trouvaient donnait sur une autre « pièce » qui semblait mener à l'extérieur. Mais il y avait également un nombre impressionnant d'autres couloirs les encerclant. L'endroit était désert, et terriblement silencieux. Les deux jeunes gens pouvaient entendre leur respiration, après avoir marché à un rythme si soutenu.

\- Allons-y. La nuit nous attend, murmura simplement Sakura.

Après un léger hochement de tête, Gaara la suivit à l'extérieur, découvrant le ciel après tant d'années passées à se l'imaginer d'après de faibles souvenirs. Inspirant largement, il sentit l'air glacé de la nuit s'engouffrer dans ses poumons. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'émerveillement. Ils devaient encore mettre de la distance entre ce passage et Kouhou, pour être certain qu'on ne les trouve pas. A présent, ils étaient libres. Mais la liberté pour eux n'était qu'un nouveau combat.

.

.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, le groupe d'amis revint du côté des camps d'entraînement. Kiba était déjà là, aux côtés de sa sœur, un maigre ballotin d'affaires pour le voyage coincé entre ses jambes.

\- Vite, par là ! Ne faites pas de bruit.

Sans attendre la réponse des autres qui la suivirent tous néanmoins, Hana guida les adolescents vers le passage qui les mènerait à la liberté. Tous avaient arrêté de respirer tandis qu'ils marchaient sur la pointe des pieds, attentifs au moindre mouvement suspect dans les environs. Ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes à peine devant un bosquet, derrière lequel se trouvait effectivement une large ouverture souterraine. Aucun n'osa exprimer ses sentiments. Le petit groupe se tût, attendant que l'aînée prenne la parole. Ils l'avaient déjà choisie chef de l'expédition.

\- Bien… Tenten et Chouji ?

\- Hum, on vient, confirma Tenten en acquiesçant.

\- Temari ? Kankuro ?

\- Si j'peux plus me disputer avec toi, la vie sert à rien, lâcha Temari avec un faux air condescendant. Et Kanki, il cuisine comme un pied, et il sait pas faire le marché.

\- Bref, on vient, coupa Kankuro, vexé.

Tenten retint un petit rire en regardant le frère et la sœur se lancer des regards de défis suite à la pique lancée par la blonde.

\- Kimimaro et Tayuya ?

\- On vient, marmonna Kimimaro sans grand enthousiasme, toujours aussi ataraxique.

\- Ok. Vous m'attendez là. Dans quelques heures, c'est le matin. S'ils en ont quelque chose à faire d'nous, y peuvent partir à notre recherche. Avec les ch'vaux, on a aucune chance. Alors j'vais aller chercher des chiens à monter. Ils m'connaissent, ils seront gentils avec vous aussi. T'façon, j'leur ai appris les bonnes manières.

Kiba, qui semblait ignorer ce détail, leva les yeux vers sa sœur.

\- Mais c'est risqué d'y r'tourner maintenant. Pourquoi tu les as pas pris tout à l'heure ?

\- Faut que j'sois seule, ou ils vont faire leurs chiots foufous ! J'serai pas longue.

Sans un mot de plus, Hana repartit en direction du campement, plantant le petit groupe à côté du bosquet. Tous se concertèrent du regard, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire en attendant. Se fut finalement Tenten qui prit la parole.

\- Bon, c'est pas la peine que des gardes nous voient. Allez dans le passage, Kiba vous expliquera c'qu'ils ont fait. Je reste ici pour attendre Hana et les chiens, ok ?

Les autres hochèrent la tête avant de suivre Kiba qui chuchotait les instructions à suivre dans le passage fragile qu'ils avaient creusé. Sa sœur aînée ne fut pas longue, et revint bientôt avec trois chiens de grande taille qui ne semblaient nullement réfractaires à l'idée de se promener la nuit. L'un d'eux, nommé Rak, était un gros chien brun, l'air paisible et amical. Le deuxième était une femelle Zen, au pelage gris et blanc, une ligne gris foncé barrant son museau et remontant jusqu'entre ses oreilles délicates. Le dernier du lot, un chien légèrement plus jeune et moins tranquille s'agitait, secouant son corps gris clair massif. Hana suivit Tenten dans le passage et s'éclaircit la gorge. Après tout, c'était son idée, alors il lui semblait normal de tout prendre en charge pour rassurer ses amis.

\- Bon, alors déjà, à part Kiba et moi, il faut que quelqu'un tienne le troisième chien dans le passage. On ne pourra les monter qu'une fois à l'extérieur. Alors…. J'propose qu'on voit avec qui il se sent le mieux. Faut qu'il soit calme.

Hana confia un chien, le premier mal, Rak, à la garde Kiba qui regarda l'animal amoureusement, commençant à le papouiller, et oubliant aussitôt la présence du groupe.

\- Y'a pas à dire, les Inuzuka sont fait pour être maître chien, souffla Chouji, amusé.

Les adolescents se mirent en place, et essayèrent chacun à leur tour de relaxer le chien, de le papouiller, et de passer outre les litres de salives que l'animal souhaitait déverser sur chacun en signe d'affection et à coup de grosses léchouilles. Ce fut étonnement lorsque Tayuya arriva que l'animal arrêta de s'agiter comme un enfant hyperactif. Devenu calme et obéissant, la boule de poil se blottit contre la jeune fille.

\- Ok, Tayuya, tu prends Jim. C'est son nom. J'crois qu'on d'vrait y aller ! Kiba, bouge-toi !

Sans plus tarder, le cercle d'amis se dépêcha d'entamer la route souterraine. Comme cela avait été souligné, il se pouvait bien qu'on parte à leur recherche dès l'aube, d'où l'importance de ne plus perdre une minute à présent. Dans l'étroitesse du couloir, les seuls bruits qui vinrent trancher le silence était la respiration des chiens, ainsi que les cœurs battant à toute vitesse des jeunes gens. Un mélange d'excitation et de peur s'était installé au sein des jeunes gens devenus bien silencieux. Tout raisonnait dans cette galerie.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient, Kankuro regardait sa sœur qui semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Peu à peu, il commença à ressentir la même gêne dans le creux de ses entrailles, sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Dans sa main droite, il tenait depuis le début de l'ascension une torche, mais la paume de sa main ne semblait plus accrocher le cylindre de bois, la moiteur devenant insupportable. Il changea la torche de main, et regarda un moment vers le sol. Avec surprise, il découvrit un trou assez large, et le fixa les yeux ronds, tout en continuant d'avancer. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit Temari tourner précipitamment la sienne de l'autre côté, comme si une seconde auparavant, elle avait été là, à regarder le même trou venant les profondeurs de la terre. Aucun autre adolescent ne semblait y avoir fait attention, et tous avançaient d'une marche régulière presque morne si elle n'avait pas été également pressée pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de Kouhou.

Kankuro, lui, partit au plus profond des souvenirs, associant ce trou à un passage bien précis de son enfance. Il se demanda brièvement si Temari avait pu penser la même chose, puis plongea finalement dans ses souvenirs, se remémorant une époque bien plus joyeuse que le temps présent. Il s'échappa du tunnel, laissant ses pieds continuer la route sans lui, alors que son regard vide était tourné vers le passé.

.

 _Dans le champ de blé doré par les rayons du soleil, un petit garçon se précipitait, foulant les hautes herbes de ses pieds alors que ses bras s'agitaient autour de son corps. Un sourire radieux ornait son visage poupon, tandis que son souffle s'accélérait à mesure qu'il approchait le domicile familial._

 _\- Teeeeem' ! Kankiiiiii !_

 _\- Tiens, v'la le frère. Va voir c'qu'il veut, lâcha une jeune fille blonde, l'air hautaine._

 _La fille tentait de coiffer avec le plus de grâce possible ses cheveux indomptables, se prenant pour une princesse. Quant à son frère, il leva les yeux de par-dessus son livre de cours pour contempler leur jeune frère qui venait de débouler de l'orée du champ, l'air très content à propos de quelque chose. Paresseusement, le frère nommé Kankuro se leva, referma son livre, avant d'aller à la rencontre de son petit frère. Soudain attendri par le petit garçon, il l'accueillit les bras ouverts, avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux roux qui se présentèrent sous son menton._

 _\- D'où tu viens ? T'es tout sale !_

 _\- L'autre côté du champ. Les trous dans le sol, ben même qu'un lapin est entré dedans. Pourquoi tu crois, hein ? Les lapins ils creusent des tunnels pour éviter la forêt ?_

 _\- Hahaha, demande à Tem', j'suis sûr qu'elle te dira ça joliment._

 _\- Pourquoi jotiment ? questionna le petit garçon roux, contemplant de ses deux grands yeux couleur menthe son frère aîné._

 _\- Joliment. Parce que c'est une fille. Elle raconte mieux._

 _\- Pffff, surtout parce que t'es trop idiot pour savoir expliquer. Viens là, Gaara, t'approche pas des idiots, c'est contagieux !_

 _Sous le regard mi-blasé mi-bougon de Kankuro, le petit Gaara se précipita dans les bras de la blonde qui l'installa confortablement sur ses genoux. Elle aussi caressa les magnifiques cheveux roux de son petit frère, lui offrant un sourire tendre._

 _\- Alors, tu veux savoir quoi ?_

 _\- Ben, pourquoi y'a les lapins qui font des trous dans la terre ! Et pourquoi ils y vont dedans ? C'est pas pour chasser d'aut' trucs ?_

 _\- Mais non, c'est parce qu'ils dorment là ! Nous on fait des maisons vers le haut, eux ils creusent parc'qu'ils savent pas faire des maisons comme nous. Et ils dorment d'dans. Et quand ils y dorment pas…_

 _La blonde s'arrêta, faisant monter le suspense sous l'œil amusé de Kankuro qui avait continué de les observer. Sans surprise, le rouquin battit de ses petites mains potelées dans le vide._

 _\- Mais dit ! Y font quoi quand ils y dorment pas ?_

 _\- C'qu'ils font ? Haha… Ils cachent leur trésor dedans, pour être certain que les p'tits garçons roux vilain comme toi leurs piquent pas._

 _\- Mais-euh !_

 _Vexé, le garçon descendit aussitôt des genoux de sa sœur. Kankuro, n'y tenant plus, commença à rire, suivi par sa sœur. Plus énervé, le rouquin rouspéta contre la blonde._

 _\- Ben p'têtre qu'ils veulent pas non plus que les blondes moches aillent leur piquer des trucs aussi, d'abord !_

 _\- Oh ? Sale gamin, viens voir un peu par là !_

 _Faisant mine d'être en colère, Temari mit les poings sur ses hanches, avant de courser son petit frère qui partit en courant alors qu'il riait, content d'avoir fait bouger sa sœur de sa chaise. Lorsqu'ils finirent par s'épuiser tous les deux, le petit à courir si vite et la sœur à faire semblant de courir de toutes ses forces derrières lui, ils revinrent, collés l'un à l'autre, devant leur dernier frère qui s'était remis à la lecture._

 _\- Ben t'sais quoi Kankuro, la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui raconte, décréta Temari avant de s'écrouler à côté de lui, accueillant son petit frère dans ses bras._

 _\- Eh ! Eh ! Kanki, tu veux pas qu'on cache nos trésors sous terre ?_

 _\- Là ?_

 _\- T'as peur que les lapins s'vengent ? railla Temari, sournoise._

 _\- Nan, j'ai peur que tu sois plus vilaine que t'es déjà ! répondit le roux du tac au tac._

 _\- Sale marmot, t'en a pas eu assez ?_

 _La blonde lui tirant la langue, Gaara répliqua aussitôt par la même grimace, avant de s'élancer, inépuisable, hors de porté de sa sœur. Il prit la main de son grand frère dans la sienne, n'attendant même pas de réponse de sa part, avant de l'entraîner à sa suite. Les deux arrivèrent à l'autre bout du champ lorsque le ciel prit une teinte orange, signe que l'astre solaire allait bientôt entamer sa route nocturne, plongeant le monde dans l'obscurité de la nuit._

 _\- Ici, ici ! indiqua Gaara à son frère._

 _\- Gaara… Même si on l'creuse, ton trou, on a rien à mettre dedans… Fallait emmener un truc avant d'courir !_

 _\- Ben on le creuse, et on met demain !_

 _\- Pfff…_

 _\- S'teuplait !_

 _Devant la mine suppliante de son petit frère, Kankuro fit néanmoins l'effort de s'accroupir pour regarder la terre sous lui. Le petit roux ne l'attendit pas et commença à creuser à l'aide de ses mains. Lentement, le frère aîné se joignit à lui. Ils travaillèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Gaara ne s'arrête._

 _\- Eh Kanki, pourquoi ça fait pas un tunnel ?_

 _\- Hm ?_

 _\- Not' trou, c'est un trou, pas un tunnel !_

 _Le petit garçon semblait déçu, ne sachant pas s'y prendre comme les animaux de la forêt qu'il avait surpris un peu plus tôt._

 _\- Alors on rentre ? tenta Kankuro, plus du tout amusé par cette histoire de tunnel à trésor._

 _\- Mmmm…._

 _\- Allez, viens !_

 _Gaara prit la main de son frère qui baissa la tête de mécontentement. Alors qu'ils marchaient pour reprendre le chemin du retour, le petit tourna la tête vers le large trou qu'il laissait avec regret. Alors, comme si sa vision devenait plus claire malgré la nuit arrivant, il vit la terre autour du trou bouger lentement, comme soufflée pour le vent. Surpris, il laissa son frère le guider, ses yeux focalisés sur le trou qui devenait lentement, comme il l'avait souhaité, une sorte de terrier pour lapins. Arrivant de derrière les buissons, une souris des champs s'aperçut de l'étrange phénomène, et couina._

 _\- Il faut vraiment qu'on se dépêche. Il va faire nuit, maman va nous tuer !_

 _La voix de Kankuro sortit Gaara de son état statique, et il rompit le contact visuel avec le terrier pour regarder un instant son frère. Lorsqu'il se retourna à nouveau vers l'arrière, il eut à peine le temps de voir la souris des champs s'engouffrer dans le terrier qui venait de se former tout seul, avant que les hautes herbes ne lui bloquent la vue._

 _\- De toute façon, nos jouets, vaut mieux les avoir avec nous. Comme ça, j'pourrais jouer encore longtemps avec toi ! Mais si t'es sage, hein ? fit Kankuro pour réconforter son frère._

 _\- Pour longtemps, longtemps ? Tout plein d'années ? demanda Gaara, plantant ses iris innocentes dans celles, amusées, de son aîné._

 _\- Pleins d'années, j'te l'promet !_

 _._

Après quelques minutes qui leur parurent interminables, le groupe se retrouva enfin dans la pièce qu'avaient découverte Hana, Kiba et Tenten quelques jours auparavant. Mais un détail, pourtant, avait changé à cet endroit.

\- Tiens, c'est pas ici qu'on avait trouvé un campement ? Y'a plus personne maint'nant ! lâcha Kiba.

\- Autant s'en réjouir, fit Hana. Les gens qu'étaient ici, ils sont pas de Kouhou. Déserteurs comme nous ou en'mis d'l'autre camps, vaux mieux pas qu'ils soient là ce soir !

Soulagée par ces propos, Tenten proposa aux autres de finalement sortir de la grotte. Apeurés, tremblants, les jeunes gens sortirent à pas de fourmis de l'endroit, découvrant la nuit noire, la forêt dense et le vent glacial qui les attendaient. Leur première nuit de liberté. Mais aussi nombreux qu'ils étaient, tous se sentirent abandonnés, sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière.

Hana invita ses amis à grimper sur les chiens, laissant Kimimaro, Tayuya et Chouji sur le premier, Kiba, Kankuro et Tenten sur le second alors qu'elle prenait une Temari un peu perdue avec elle sur sa monture. Aussitôt, les chiens partirent à l'aventure, semblant apprécier ce nouveau terrain de jeu immense qui s'offrait à eux. Hana les conduisit dans la direction diamétralement opposée à Kouhou, ignorant si elle s'éloignait ou s'il elle s'approchait de la zone de l'ANBU. Deux heures passèrent, et elle prit vers l'Est pour être certaine de ne pas foncer droit sur l'ennemi. A la fin de cette nuit glaciale, les chiens de fatiguèrent, et tous durent s'arrêter, unissant leurs dernières forces pour monter un campement, nourrir les chiens puis s'écrouler sur leurs couches de fortunes.

Aux côtés de la jeune dresseuse de chiens, Kiba regardait les étoiles, songeur, sous le regard inquiet et incertain de sa sœur. Puis soudain, une larme roula sur la joue glacée du jeune homme. La perle d'eau acheva sa route en suivant la courbe de la mâchoire de l'Inuzuka, brillant dans la nuit grâce à la lumière des étoiles.

\- Kiba ?

Le châtain tourna la tête vers sa sœur. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, alors qu'il lançait un regard de chien battu à son aîné qui se releva sur son coude.

\- J'suis… content d'être là… Hana… J'veux plus jamais qu'tu partes !

\- Idiot… souffla sa sœur.

S'avançant un peu, elle prit son frère dans ses bras, aussi émue que lui, mais tentant de lui cacher. Elle avait désormais la responsabilité de guider ses amis, et ne pouvait absolument pas se montrer faible, aussi effrayée qu'elle puisse être. Ils pouvaient s'en sortir, elle en était persuadée. Il leur faudrait juste tout apprendre du monde en dehors de Kouhou, et se faire violence pour survivre.

.

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Un nouveau chapitre du côté de **Kouhou**. Ca déguerpit fissa ici ! :P_

 ** _Les ados de Kouhou et les maohs vont-ils se croiser ?_**

 ** _Sont-ils vraiment tirés d'affaire ?_**

 ** _Quelqu'un ici lit-il Tower of God ? C'est de la que vient le nom Rak, un personnage... terriblement génial et attachant :P_**

 _Comme d'habitude, merci d'avoir lu et de suivre l'histoire ! :)_

 _ **Une inconnue** : Contente d'avoir pu éclaircir tout ça :3 Et hop ! Un changement de cadre pour ne pas répondre du tout au "il m'a" hehehe ! Un peu de frustration c'est bon pour la santé ^^ Non, Naruto n'a pas la grande forme, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire xD Y'a mieux qu'un poignard dans le torse ! Ahem... Mais je l'aime beaucoup donc il ira mieux ?_

 _A la prochaine !_


	13. Le Gris Te Va Bien

**Le Gris Te Va Bien**

Les rayons pâles du soleil s'étendaient paresseusement sur la ville de Kouhou. L'air frais du matin dissuadait la population de sortir de leurs frêles demeures humides à cause de la rosée. Pas avant que le temps ne se réchauffe. Tout semblait gris dans les rues, à l'image du ciel qui arborait un air plutôt morne. C'est dans cette atmosphère si particulière à Kouhou que se réveilla un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Sa demeure étant assez vieille, il pouvait lui aussi sentir un léger courant d'air, ce qui lui donna la chair de poule. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il ouvrait lentement les yeux, découvrant à travers les fentes des volets que le jour commençait à se lever. Il lâcha un grognement désapprobateur et se dégagea de sous sa couverture, afin de s'assoir sur le bord de son lit.

D'un geste encore endormi, il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, avant de secouer la tête. Puis, sa main retomba mollement sur le lit. A ce moment-là, son regard se porta vers la droite. A ses côtés, un autre homme dormait encore paisiblement. Il écouta la respiration lente et régulière, longea du regard le bras abandonné sur le lit, le torse qui se soulevait lentement. Si l'homme assit avait la carrure musclée d'un guerrier, les cheveux d'un gris sombre inhabituel et la partie gauche de son visage fendue par une cicatrice longiligne presque effacée, l'endormi, lui, avait un physique beaucoup plus banal des cheveux châtains et un visage aux traits fins qui lui donnait un air adolescent alors que la différence d'âge entre les deux n'était que de quelques mois. La seule chose qui le rapprochait de son partenaire était une cicatrice rosée qui lui barrait le visage au niveau du nez.

L'homme assit esquissa un mince sourire, avant de tendre la main. D'un geste tendre, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains, caressant les mèches soyeuses, avant d'approcher son visage pour déposer un baiser sur le front de sa belle au bois dormant.

\- Iruka, réveille-toi… chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

\- Hmmm…

\- Allez, sale loir ! insista le gris.

Iruka lâcha un gémissement fatigué avant de grogner quelques mots incompréhensibles, en signe de protestation.

\- Vraiment, je me demande si j'ai en face de moi un enfant ou un adulte.

\- Aaaah ! Kakashi, tu m'embêtes… 'suis épuisé !

L'homme aux cheveux gris rit devant la bouille contrariée du châtain qui se frottait les yeux pour mieux distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Il finit par se lever pour se préparer, laissant son homme bougon émerger à son rythme dans le lit encore chaud avant d'embrasser la froideur matinale. De façon machinale, il s'habilla, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à son compagnon. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se retrouver ainsi à cause des évènements récents. Les deux hommes travaillaient pour la Racine, tout naturellement, mais occupaient néanmoins des positions haut-placé. De ce fait, leurs tâches communes les retenait jusque tard dans la nuit, sans un seul jour de repos, à des endroits de Kouhou presque opposés.

Soudainement, on entendit frapper à la porte. Kakashi soupira profondément avant de se diriger dans cette direction. Il ouvrit sur un messager à l'air impressionné, sûrement parce que Kakashi avait déjà une réputation d'homme important malgré lui.

\- Des conseillers de la Racine m'envoie vous dire qu'ils s'attendent à vous voir en salle de réunion dans vingt minutes, lança le messager.

\- Très bien. Vous pouvez disposer, lâcha Kakashi d'une voix blasée.

Un bruit de draps froissés s'échappa de derrière lui, et il referma la porte sur la mine curieuse du messager sans lui accorder un regard.

\- Tu pars déjà ? demanda Iruka, les yeux encore fermés de sommeil, les cheveux ébouriffés et le visage gonflé de sommeil.

' Est-ce possible d'être aussi mignon pour un homme adulte ?' se demanda mentalement Kakashi.

\- Hm. Mais ce ne sera pas long. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra se retrouver pour dîner.

\- Je serai là tôt. Les dernières nouvelles sont arrivées. Il n'y a plus grand-chose à observer pendant la courte trêve qui a été signée.

\- Bien.

L'homme aux cheveux gris finit de s'habiller, prit quelques documents et s'apprêta à sortir quand deux bras vinrent l'enlacer.

\- Hmmm… Tu vas me manquer… Merci pour la nuit dernière…

Kakashi pouffa avant de se retourner pour observer son amant.

\- Aucune raison que cela ne se répète pas aujourd'hui.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur le front de l'homme plus petit.

\- Cela ne va me faire qu'attendre impatiemment toute la journée que tu reviennes dans mes bras… lâcha Iruka.

\- Je sais. Et tu es diablement plus chaud quand tu es frustré, dit Kakashi en lançant un clin d'œil à l'homme tout ensommeillé.

\- Teh !

Iruka fit mine de bouder et tira la langue à la porte qui se refermait, le laissant seul. Il frissonna avant de se diriger, encore en caleçon, vers le bureau. Arrangeant quelques papiers entassés et un peu de fouillis, il se demanda combien de temps exactement il aurait à disposition avant que la guerre ne vienne, avec son lot d'angoisse. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer la vie sans le gris, mais savait très bien qu'avec les batailles venaient les morts. Et cette fois-ci, il avait le pressentiment que la bataille serait sans précédent. Et finale.

Ouvrant son carnet d'observation, Iruka jeta un coup d'œil à son dernier rapport personnel. Il gardait tout un tas d'informations, liées au travail, ou pour garder en mémoire certains faits. La dernière bataille avant la trêve, qui ne servait qu'aux deux camps à se préparer après la dernière boucherie, avait été décisive. Et le pire, c'est qu'il était complice. Iruka savait bien que le dernier _maoh_ qu'ils avaient envoyé était un mineur. La plupart du temps, cela importait peu. Personne ne voyait les _maohs_. Des masques étaient fabriqués spécialement pour garder le mystère intact. De très rares fois, l'ennemi avait abattu leurs _maohs_. Cela ne changeait jamais rien à l'issu des batailles. Si un _maoh_ était tué, il ne restait qu'une poignée d'hommes en face. Si un _maoh_ tuait chaque ennemis jusqu'au dernier, il tuait également les hommes de son camps dans sa folie. Puis une équipe était dépêchée pour aller les récupérer. Et même dans ce cas, on ne les revoyait jamais. Iruka ignorait comment les équipes spéciales maîtrisaient les _maohs_. Il ignorait ce qu'il advenait de ceux qui avaient survécu. Il ignorait même au final combien de _maohs_ restaient vraiment. Il avait bien un chiffre, mais il savait depuis bien longtemps que le conseil de la Racine mentait même aux officiers les plus gradés.

\- Et toi, tu rédiges le rapport sans même flancher, comme une simple tâche… murmura-t-il, un profond sentiment de désespoir l'envahissant.

Il n'était qu'un maillon de plus dans la chaîne. Pourtant, il savait bien que les mineurs avaient été épargnés pour une bonne raison. On avait voulu les protéger de cette folie. Mais pour quoi au juste ? Vivre dans des masures de boue, la faim au ventre, à voir les adultes partir sans revenir et attendre leur tour ? Quelle hypocrisie… Cette guère avait commencé pour régler les différents de la génération actuelle pour laisser un monde pure à la prochaine génération.

\- Belle réussite, tch !

Iruka serra ses poings avant d'inspirer et d'expirer bruyamment. Tournant quelques pages de son calepin, il commença à détailler les chiffres concernant les ressources de la ville : nourriture, matériaux, eau potable et autres. Il avait commencé à noter des irrégularités. Des incohérences. Des déplacements de provisions illogiques. Et surtout, beaucoup plus d'entrées de produits chimiques dans le secteur des expériences sur les _maohs_. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il était évident que le nombre de sujets là-bas se retrouvait réduit à chaque bataille. Il semblait alors tout à fait absurde que tous ces produits soient attendus par les 'scientifiques'.

Un dernier point obscur concernait ce qui se passait en réalité sous la ville. Il n'était pas sans savoir que la Racine avait creusé des galeries, sorte de passages de secours, en prévention d'une situation défavorable. Certaines cargaisons passaient aussi par les tunnels souterrains, et les laboratoires ainsi que les _maohs_ étaient tous sous terre. Oui mais voilà, il avait réussit à mettre la main sur les plans des galeries et des espaces aménagés sous terre : les plans ne correspondaient pas à la réalité. Se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle cachoterie du conseil, il avait été inspecter les lieux lui-même. Le pire qui pouvait lui arriver était de justifier sa curiosité. Et pourtant, il n'y avait croisé personne. Sans explications, personne ne semblait au courant à la Racine des tunnels qui étaient apparus. Il y en avait peu, certains étaient effondrés, mais Iruka n'étais pas stupide.

\- Des espions… On aurait dû s'y attendre, on a tenté la même chose dans leur camp.

Mais du côté de la Racine, aucun rapport n'était revenu des bases ou des territoires plus éloignés de l'ANBU. En revanche, il était convaincu que des informations sur Kouhou revenait aux oreilles des officiers ennemis. Cela n'avait en apparence rien changé. De toutes les batailles qui avaient eu lieu depuis le début de la guerre, les deux camps en avaient gagné presque autant. Apparemment, espionner la ville ne leur donnait aucun avantage stratégique pour la bataille.

Iruka se replongea dans ses observations jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Il s'habilla, sortit, mangea, et revint aussitôt se pencher sur toutes ces questions sans réponses. Il n'avait rien reporté de tout cela, sans savoir pourquoi. Mais il pensait qu'il était temps de rassembler des preuves et de les partager au moins avec son amant. Kakashi était un homme diablement intelligent. Il saurait ce que lui ratait en étudiant ces données.

.

.

Le gris revint en début de soirée, l'air soucieux. Quelque chose dans son regard alerta Iruka qui vint l'enlacer à la porte.

\- Kakashi… Pourquoi ce visage ? demanda le châtain d'une petite voix.

L'homme au visage masqué resserra son emprise sur son amant. Le nez dans ses cheveux, il inspira l'odeur fraîche et légèrement fruitée d'Iruka. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir arrêter le temps, rester ainsi pour toujours. Malheureusement, la réalité n'avait que faire de ses souhaits déraisonnables.

\- La guerre… La vraie, semble-t-il, souffla Kakashi

\- Comment ça ?

\- Mes derniers ordres consistent à réunir soldats et nouvelles recrues. On part en guerre.

\- Mais… et la trêve ?

Iruka plongea ses yeux apeurés dans ceux de Kakashi. Lui non plus, ne voulait plus de cette réalité.

\- Comme on l'avait soupçonné. Une préparation à sûrement notre dernière bataille. Ce n'est pas que les hommes qui doivent être rassemblés, Iruka… La Racine a ordonné de préparer une vingtaine de _maohs_ cette fois.

\- Impossible ! Jamais plus d'un n'a été envoyé sur le champ de bataille. Kakashi, Danzou a perdu la tête ! Une vingtaine ? Personne ne reviendra, personne… ne survivra. Ce n'est pas la guerre qu'ils veulent, c'est détruire l'espèce humaine !

Kakashi prit la main d'Iruka pour l'amener vers le lit où il força son amant à s'asseoir. D'un air sérieux, il fixa le châtain longuement, sa main toujours serrée sur l'homme qu'il voulait protéger à tout prix.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Danzou a en tête. Mais il doit bien avoir un plan, car il marchera avec les troupes. Notre armée est limitée. J'ignore ce qu'il en est pour l'ANBU, mais nous n'avons plus tellement d'hommes à envoyer pour nous protéger. Mesure désespérée peut-être, mais en étant réaliste, sans _maohs_ , nous ne gagnerons pas.

\- De quelle victoire parle-t-on, si personne n'est là pour en profiter ? Danzou sur le champ de bataille ? Et si le pouvoir des _maohs_ se retourne contre lui, qui restera-t-il pour défendre nos jeunes ? Kakashi… Tout ça n'est que folie…

Le châtain se leva alors pour aller chercher une pile de documents. Il sentit le regard inquisiteur du gris, et vint se blottir contre lui, tout en lui tendant les papiers.

\- Ce n'est pas tout… Je dois absolument savoir ce qu'il se passe dans les tunnels. Plusieurs sont apparus, mais personne n'en a demandé l'ordre à la Racine. Nous sommes infiltrés, et ce sûrement depuis plus longtemps qu'on ne l'imagine.

Kakashi parcourut les documents en diagonales, un bras autour de la taille de son amant. Il fronça les sourcils en observant les croquis des tunnels qu'avait dessiné Iruka. La situation semblait tellement inquiétante depuis que la trêve avait été signée. Chaque nouvelle était de mauvais augure.

\- Kakashi… Des habitants de Kouhou… se sont échappés par ces tunnels… murmura Iruka.

Le gris aurait voulu répondre, mais il comprit à la façon dont son amant se blottit plus contre lui qu'il n'avait pas fini, et que la nouvelle le torturait plus que les autres.

\- J'ai fait un tour dans le village et demandé aux passants s'ils avaient remarqué des disparitions, des absences, quelque chose qui indiquerait qui a fuit sans appeler ça une fuite.

Iruka baissa les yeux. Si les gens apprenaient que d'autres étaient partis, sans nul doute qu'ils chercheraient à faire de même. Qui voulait encore de cette guerre ? Danzou avait beau tenir des discours rassurants et mener le peuple de Kouhou d'une main de fer, tout le monde ne le suivait plus aussi aveuglément que par le passé. Lui aussi avait eu bon espoir. Lui aussi avait cru aux paroles de cet homme prêt à tout pour défendre le petit peuple contre l'élite. D'une certaine façon, il s'était laissé manipuler et avait fermé les yeux sur des évidences parce que la situation ne lui en avait pas laissé le choix. Cependant, Iruka n'oublierait jamais qui il avait été avant.

\- Nous étions sensés protéger nos jeunes. Mais ce sont eux qui sont partis les premiers. J'ai entendu dire qu'Hana avait été appelée pour la prochaine bataille avant sa majorité. Elle n'est pas la seule. Elle, son frère et leurs amis sont partis, Kakashi. Je n'ai même pas osé prévenir Asuma… Il aime tellement ces gosses, après tout…

\- Iruka… Kakashi ignorait quoi dire à présent.

\- Ils ont été plus intelligents que nous. Tu as vu mes notes. Les scientifiques sont bien les seuls qui semblent avoir du pain sur la planche et de la nourriture dans leur assiette. Leurs expériences m'inquiètent.

\- Les _maohs_ … Je suis sûr qu'ils projettent de faire quelque chose pour les _maohs_. Cela expliquerait l'ordre insensé d'en amener plusieurs sur le champ de bataille.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux cette nuit-là. Dans leur lit, enlacés, ils cherchaient le contact pour se rassurer. Mais au plus profond d'eux, ils savaient qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'à chercher leur propre chemin. Car suivre Danzou n'était que folie. Sauver les adolescents qui devaient à présent être livrés à eux-mêmes en pleine nature avait bien plus de sens.

.

.

Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait ni dormi ni mangé à sa faim. Malgré sa détermination, il sentait ses mains trembler. Son souffle se faisait court. Ses yeux se fermaient malgré lui. Sa tête reposant sur le lit, il gardait la main fragile et glacée dans la sienne.

\- Réveille-toi… Naruto…

Sai avait pu retirer le poignard ensanglanté de l'abdomen du blond. Il avait veillé pendant deux jours entiers, soulevant le métal froid progressivement. A chaque fois, les tissus régénérés autour de la pointe se déchiraient à nouveau avant de se refermer. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de sang de sa vie.

Alors qu'il se redressait pour contempler son protégé, il grogna. Ses muscles étaient engourdis. Mais il tenait à rester auprès du blond jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se réveille. Après tout, il était le seul à rester près de lui. Bien qu'il n'attende pas Sasuke, il s'était demandé pourquoi le Nara n'était pas venu voir Naruto. Après tout, le stratège semblait apprécier le _maoh_. Il se demandait si cela avait un rapport avec son maître dont la colère sourde semblait s'être envolée.

\- Naruto… Reviens vite…

Délaissant la main de son ami, il se leva. Il roula des épaules et étendit ses bras en bâillant. Penser à Sasuke le rendait curieux. Ce soir-là, le soir où Naruto avait tenté de prendre sa propre vie, il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses qui ne s'étaient pas produites. Alors qu'il quitta la chambre, il repensa aux évènements. Sasuke qui n'avait pas posé de question sur sa disparition. Shikamaru qui s'était enfermé avec son maître pour discuter, ressortant avec un air songeur et peiné à la fois. Kotetsu qui était venu rendre visite à l'Uchiha et était reparti avec des yeux vitreux. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer mais sentait que le changement de personnalité soudain du brun n'était pas dû qu'à son escapade et la mise en danger du « prisonnier ». Il ignorait si Sasuke était redevenu comme avant, où s'il avait abandonné la violence pour quelque chose de plus sombre encore. Ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était aller voir de lui-même à quoi s'attendre à partir de maintenant. Entendrait-il un jour son maître l'appeler par son prénom comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes ?

Machinalement, Sai ralentit son pas et se fit plus silencieux. Il avança à pas de loup vers la chambre de l'Uchiha. Bientôt, il n'osa même plus respirer et retint son souffle. Un son parvint à ses oreilles. Léger. Inattendu. Il se figea, attentif. Mais plus rien ne se fit entendre. Un pas. Un deuxième. Le son.

'Sasuke…pleure ?'

Sai resta longuement dans le couloir, les bras ballant. Son monde semblait se détériorer de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Il passait plus de temps désorienté qu'il n'en passait à être vraiment utile à qui que ce soit. Mortifié, il rebroussa le chemin. Il doutait que son maître apprécie de le voir entrer dans sa chambre pour le réconforter. Pourtant, il en mourrait d'envie. Depuis qu'il avait été récupéré par les Uchiha, il s'était promis de rendre la pareille à Sasuke. Au lieu de cela, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait bien plus pour Naruto. Pas que le blond soit plus important à ses yeux, mais il n'était pas resté fermé à ses attentions comme Sasuke. Ce fut donc dans la chambre de l'adolescent qu'il retourna. Il se laissa tomber dans la chaise à côté du lit, abattu. Le son des sanglots de son maître le hanta aussitôt. Après un moment de réflexion, il prit un linge mouillé dans une bassine et fit la toilette du blessé, soigneusement. Bizarrement, s'occuper du _maoh_ l'avait toujours détendu. Avec le recul, il se demanda si sa place n'était pas aux côtés d'Hinata. Prendre soin des autres et soigner les blessures de ses proches semblait bien plus facile que de jouer au Second.

\- Tu penses que je ferais un bon médecin ? Ou bien un bon jardinier ? J'ai en horreur le jardin abandonné de cette maison, Naruto. J'ai en horreur cette cicatrice sur ta peau. J'ai en horreur cette guerre stupide. Les bastions. Les soldats. Je hais tout cela… Mais on ne change pas de monde si facilement, pas vrai ?

Le brun continua de parler pendant la toilette de son patient. Cela lui rappela l'époque où il ignorait si son prisonnier était capable de parler. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il jeta le linge dans la bassine. Des volutes de sang s'échappèrent dans l'eau claire, formant des tourbillons. Doucement, il se pencha en avant et fit reposer son buste sur le lit. Sa tête prit place sur le ventre du _maoh_ , et il s'endormit aussitôt, exténué. La scène rappelait l'un des premiers moments partagés avec le blond et les souvenirs de ces premiers jours qui avaient tout chamboulé lui revinrent en rêve.

.

.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, le poids de Sai sur le _maoh_ réveilla ce dernier. Lentement, Naruto émergea. Ses cils s'entrouvrirent paresseusement. Sa conscience voyagea, comme depuis deux jours. Il se demanda s'il allait replonger dans un sommeil profond à nouveau. Son ventre se soulevait régulièrement, le brun avec. Il se concentra sur cette sensation, tentant de rester éveillé un moment. Il savait que l'autre l'avait veillé, soigné, lavé. Il l'avait entendu pleurer, parler, soupirer. Son cœur se serra. Les mots de Sai plus tôt lui étaient aussi parvenus, bien qu'il n'avait pas eu la force d'ouvrir les yeux. La sensibilité et la gentillesse du brun ne cessaient de le toucher. Depuis le premier jour. Il l'avait sorti de son désespoir et avait tout risqué pour lui.

'Moi aussi, je hais cette guerre…'

Le blond tenta de lever son bras. Ses muscles endoloris refusèrent d'obéir dans un premier temps. Se faisant violence, il arriva tout de même à placer sa main sur la tête de Sai. Il sentit les cheveux sous ses doigts le chatouiller. Les mots du brun firent écho en lui une nouvelle fois. Sachant qu'il ne perdrait pas conscience de si tôt, il laissa de nouvelles larmes couleur librement sur ses joues. Il vivrait.

Sai, lui, se réveilla quand il sentit un poids sur son crâne. Il entendit un reniflement et comprit. Mais sans bouger, il profita de cette main qui caressait ses cheveux, et écouta les pleurs du blond. Il sourit intérieurement, soulagé. Naruto était réveillé. Il vivrait.

.

.

Une nouvelle réunion s'achevait à Kouhou. La journée avait été agitée. Les nouvelles de la guerre à venir s'étaient répandues comme une traînée de poudre dans le village. Aussitôt, des gardes étaient venus ce saisir de tous les jeunes gens qui seraient bientôt en âge de se battre pour les former le plus tôt possible. Des pleurs, des plaintes déchirantes envahirent les rues. Des protestations aussi. Une partie de la population voyait cette guerre comme un salut, une délivrance. La victoire assurée. D'autres ne voyaient que la mort imminente de leurs proches. Mais Kakashi ne s'attarda pas dans les rues. Il se précipita chez lui. A bout de souffle, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et chercha Iruka du regard. Lorsqu'il vit son amant, il le saisit brusquement aux épaules.

\- Iruka.

Le châtain hoqueta. Arraché à son travail, une pile de papiers s'était écroulée à ses pieds.

\- K…Kakashi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Deux _maohs_ se sont enfui. Les tunnels dont tu parlais hier. Deux _maohs_ sont passés par ces tunnels à la suite des gosses !

Estomaqué, Iruka comprit les mots du gris et partagea un regard paniqué. Il se précipita dans la chambre et enfila un manteau avant de sortir de l'habitation aussitôt.

.

 _Le Jardin Céleste. Son nom n'avait rien de pompeux lorsqu'on jetait un œil à l'intérieur. Isolé dans la campagne, entouré de hautes haies dont dépassaient les cimes des arbres, le lieu était paisible. Dans l'enceinte de ce « jardin », quelques bâtisses entourées de fleurs abritaient des groupes de personnes. Des jeunes, des enfants, des vieillards, mais peu d'adultes au final. Maohs et gardiens, et aussi tous ces gens qui dédiaient leur vie à prendre soin de ces êtres, des vergers également, des jardins, des potagers. L'endroit semblait idyllique. Les gens arboraient tous cet air épanoui. La vérité, c'est que l'harmonie qui régnait en ces lieux était bien unique._

 _Des groupes d'enfants suivaient leurs précepteurs en riant, trottant entre les hautes herbes sur les chemins de pierres. Parmi les adultes en charge de ces maohs à peine arrivés ici avec leur nouveau pouvoir se trouvait deux hommes. L'un d'entre eux tenait sur ses épaules une petite fille aux cheveux roses qui riait aux éclats et tirait parfois la langue à ses camarades à terre._

 _\- Bleeeh ! C'est moi qui monte sur Iruka aujourd'hui ! Hehehe !_

 _\- Sakura ! lança gentiment Iruka. Ce n'est pas bien de narguer comme ça._

 _L'enfant rit de plus belle, ignorant les protestations des autres enfants. En réalité, la petite fille s'était foulée la cheville. Mais elle avait un caractère lumineux et aimait être au centre de l'attention. Le châtain, lui, était heureux de faire connaissance avec les nouveaux arrivants. Il s'était toujours occupé de ces enfants qui leur étaient confié par les parents. Certains venaient plus tard, car leur famille avait bien du mal à les laisser partir. La plupart rentrait chez eux assez souvent pour ces mêmes raisons. Mais éventuellement, le Jardin Céleste était le lieu de vie de tous les maohs. D'abord pour les aider à comprendre qui ils étaient, mais aussi pour les aider à contrôler et canaliser leurs magnifiques habilités. En prenant de l'âge, les maohs se tournaient naturellement vers des métiers comme médecin ou personnel du Jardin Céleste à leur tour. Beaucoup d'autres partaient sur les routes, aidant les gens comme il le pouvait. Les maohs étaient les discrets protecteurs du peuple. A part dans le Jardin, les gens n'avaient pas réellement conscience de leur nombre. Ils ne savaient pas non plus comment ils vivaient. Les seuls qui l'apprenaient étaient les priants, le personnel du Jardin, mais aussi les gardiens, ces êtres liées aux maohs. Rencontrés lors des missions de ces protecteurs, ils tissaient des liens uniques et revenaient au Jardin avec leur maoh. Beaucoup d'entre eux s'unissaient aussi, et certains élevaient leurs enfants qui bien souvent se trouvaient grandir pour devenir maohs à leur tour._

 _Du coin de l'œil, Iruka aperçut son collègue, Kakashi. Il appela ce dernier et lui fit signe de la main. Le gris vint le rejoindre, une caisse entière de pêches dans les bras._

 _\- Comment vas-tu, Iruka ? On t'a laissé bien trop d'enfants pour toi tout seul, non ?_

 _\- Oh, ça va. Je vois que la récolte est bonne ! lança gaiement le châtain en regardant ce que portait l'autre._

 _\- Des fruits ! Ohhh, s'il vous plait, donnez-nous quelques fruits !_

 _Une horde d'enfants se jeta aux jambes du pauvre Kakashi, les yeux avides, les mains tendues vers la caisse pour essayer de chiper ce qu'elle contenait. Le gris abandonna bientôt et tendit quelques fruits aux petits, tout en continuant sa conversation avec Iruka. Il aimait l'homme, bien plus qu'en tant que collègue. Cela ne le gênait pas. Sûrement parce qu'aimer un autre homme était chose courante chez les maohs. Et il était presque certain qu'Iruka ressentait aussi pour lui plus que de l'amitié. La façon dont les joues du châtain s'empourpraient lorsqu'il le complimentait était absolument adorable._

 _\- Je sais que ces enfants sont toute ta vie mais… ça te dirait de venir boire un coup chez moi ce soir ? Tu m'avais demandé de t'apporter d'autres ouvrages de la ville la dernière fois. Chose promise, chose due !_

 _\- C'est vrai ? Merci Kakashi ! Faisons cela !_

 _C'est avec délice que le gris vit les joues roses d'Iruka. Une grande satisfaction s'empara de lui, et il rêvait déjà à la soirée. Il ne tarderait pas à savoir ce que penserait le châtain d'une relation avec lui, fois d'Hatake !_

 _._

 _Lorsque la Grande Séparation débuta, Kakashi fut le premier à presser Iruka et les autres précepteurs d'évacuer les plus jeunes. Il avait vu des forces armées se diriger en direction du Jardin. Parmi les rumeurs, il ne savait comment discerner les vraies nouvelles de l'imaginaire des gens paniqués. Mais il savait que la situation risquait de dégénérer._

 _\- Iruka, nous devons partir maintenant. Ils arrivent !_

 _\- Kakashi… Il reste des gens dans le Jardin. On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça, s'exclama Iruka._

 _\- Les enfants sont saufs, d'autres amis à moi aident les maohs rentrés récemment. Ne prend rien, il vaut mieux partir, le pressa le gris._

 _\- Mais où ? Ma vie est ici ! Je ne connais rien d'autre… Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que je suis orphelin. Partir dans quelle direction ? Faire quel métier ? sanglota le châtain, désespéré._

 _En vérité, Kakashi ne le savait pas non plus. S'il avait bien compris, l'élite et le simple peuple étaient en conflit. Qui rejoindre ? C'était l'élite qui avait toujours financé le Jardin Céleste. Il doutait cependant que les grandes familles puissent abriter le personnel du Jardin. Après tout, lui et les autres faisaient parti du peuple. Pour l'instant, il valait mieux cacher son identité aux autres. Tous les autres. Personne ne devait savoir pour lui et Iruka. Le mieux qu'il pouvait espérer, c'est qu'une guerre n'ait pas lieu. Il savait que des attaques avaient éclaté un peu partout, mais pour le bien des enfants, du Jardin et d'ailleurs, il ne pouvait que prier que tout s'arrête le plus vite possible. Il était loin de se douter que la guerre durerait des années et que leur contrée si paisible ne soit divisée en deux, deux camps ennemis séparés par un champ de bataille sinistre où l'herbe poussait dans le sang versé._

 _._

Kakashi attendit un long moment, songeur. Son estomac était noué. Il repensa à ces marmots qui venaient sans cesse profiter de sa générosité pour piquer dans ses récoltes. Il repensa à ses amis qui travaillaient avec lui dans les vergers. Il repensa à ces gens bons, heureux, prêt à tout pour aider les autres qui allaient et venaient dans le Jardin Céleste. Le Jardin… Il avait été brûlé pour enterrer l'existence des _maohs_. Ceux qui n'avaient pas pu fuir avaient tous disparu. Et parmi les priants, ceux qui s'étaient occupé toute leur vie des _maohs_ , la plupart s'étaient volatilisés. Et le peu de gens qui savaient avaient décidé d'oublier. Les livres furent brûlés, alors le reste de la population ne sut rien d'autre que ce qu'on rapportait des batailles. Les _maohs_ étaient désormais des monstres sanguinaires qui déchiquetaient les hommes en morceaux. Bien loin de ces gens qui avaient fait de toute sa jeunesse ce qui lui semblait être un rêve lointain. Une illusion. Un délire appartenant à une autre vie. Qu'étaient devenus ces enfants et ces adolescents ? Qu'étaient devenus ses amis du Jardin qu'il n'avait jamais revu ?

\- Kakashi…

Iruka était rentré. Il avait presque chuchoté son prénom. Lorsqu'il regarda son amant, ses cheveux châtains échevelés, son regard noisette planté dans ses yeux sombres, il comprit.

\- J'ai l'autorisation. Officiellement, nous allons à la poursuite des deux _maohs_. Nous devons les ramener… morts ou vifs.

\- Et officieusement ? demanda Kakashi.

\- Il faut à tout prix retrouver ces enfants, Kakashi. Les _maohs_ , les gamins d'Asuma. Je ne laisserais pas ces jeunes mourir à cause de nous.

Le gris ne put qu'acquiescer. Ils partiraient à l'aube.

.

.

Les premiers jours n'avaient constitué qu'une fuite effrénée. La peur d'être poursuivi avait fait son chemin rapidement. Les jours d'après, la fatigue avait pris le dessus. Bientôt, le groupe d'adolescents ralentit et prit l'habitude d'établir un camp avant la nuit tombée. Souvent, Hana et Kiba partaient chasser pour le groupe. Les chiens restaient au campement, reposant leurs pattes engourdies. Chouji et Kimimaro établissaient un feu de camps. Les autres cuisinaient ou rassemblaient des feuilles mortes pour servir de paillasse. Le matin, ils s'attardaient pour effacer toute trace de camps. Le groupe était maintenant organisé. Déterminé à partir loin, toujours plus loin. Et si la chance leur souriait, pas en direction de l'ANBU. Aucun ne savait comment se diriger. Ils n'avaient jamais vu de carte avant. Le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire était de prendre de la distance et essayer de profiter de cette étrange liberté qui les avait mené en pleine nature, livrés à eux-mêmes.

Hana revint avec son frère. Ils étaient parvenus à attraper quatre oiseaux avec des pierres. L'adolescente avait aussi reconnu une poignée de plantes comestibles. Elle savait que Tenten avait amené quelques objets avec elle comme une gamelle en métal qui leur avait bien servi. Aussi, Tayuya et Temari étaient bonnes cuisinières. Elles s'étaient naturellement chargées de nourrir tout le groupe du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient.

\- Tem' ! Tayuya ! Pas sûre qu'ça suffise, mais c'est d'jà ça, lança Hana en pointant du doigt le gibier qu'elle rapportait.

\- Apporte ! On est déjà content qu'vous chassiez des bêtes t'sais ! fit Temari, reconnaissante.

\- Oh ! Hana, Kiba ! Vous êtes rev'nus ! lança Chouji. Le feu est prêt !

Le groupe finit par se réunir autour du feu de camps. Les jeunes posèrent mille et une questions auxquelles Hana essaya de répondre. Ils l'avaient vu immédiatement comme leur guide en raison de son âge. Hana était aussi celle qui savait le mieux contrôler ce sentiment de désorientation depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de ces suites de tunnels. Bien sûr, celle-ci cachait juste mieux ses émotions, mais elle assumait le rôle avec plaisir. Après tout, ces sales marmots l'avaient suivi dans cette aventure parce qu'ils n'avaient pas supporté la voir partir pour la guerre. Maître chien ou pas, elle savait qu'elle aurait été envoyée sur le champs de bataille si elle était restée. Quitte à ne pas vivre bien longtemps, elle préférait cette aventure avec tous ses amis. Et puis elle avait Kankuro, à peine plus jeune qu'elle. L'adolescent était également un solide pilier dans le groupe. Il s'était occupé des crises de paniques de Tayuya et Kimimaro la première fois que les deux s'étaient réveillés en pleine nature, loin de tout repère. C'était aussi lui qui avait porté Tenten sur son dos lorsque celle-ci s'était blessée en traversant maladroitement un courant d'eau plutôt violent. D'une certaine façon, Hana avait l'impression qu'elle et Kankuro étaient un peu relégués au rang de parents de fortune.

Le lendemain matin, elle repartit avec son frère avant le reste du groupe. C'était aussi une façon de ménager les chiens qui les avaient suivis et qui souffraient autant qu'eux de la fatigue, de la faim et de la désorientation. Alors les Inuzuka partaient souvent en éclaireur, suivant de possible pistes humaines ou animales. Les deux étaient agiles dans les forêts sans fin qu'ils traversaient. Et silencieux.

\- Kiba, viens voir, chuchota-t-elle en début d'après-midi.

Son frère s'approcha, attentif, et baissa le regard vers ce qu'elle pointait du doigt. Dans la terre fraîche, des traces de pas, des branches cassées et même des cheveux apparurent. Il regarda en avant, semblant suivre une route imaginaire qu'aurait empruntée un petit groupe avant eux.

\- J'crois qu'on a bien fait d'dire aux autres d'avancer derrière, souffla le garçon. Soit on a trouvé d'la vie, soit des ennuis. Mais des gens sont passés. T'penses que c'est les gens des tunnels ?

\- J'sais pas… Faut qu'on sache avant qu'les autres n'arrivent. Marque cet arbre et suis-moi !

La jeune femme s'élança, gracieuse, sur la piste laissé par un groupe d'au moins cinq personnes. Elle laissa le soin à son frère de marquer la route pour leurs amis et le sentit accourir une fois fini. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que les pas ne repartaient pas en direction de Kouhou. Et tout ce qui n'était pas la Racine était bon à prendre.

.

.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, le reste du groupe avançait péniblement. Tenten, avec ses yeux de lynx, repérait le marquage de leurs amis et faisait signe aux autres de la suivre, guidant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son chien, Zen, une femelle encore jeune et courageuse qui trottinait gaiement en jappant quelques fois. Mais pour la plupart, ils étaient épuisés. Chouji était appuyé sur Kankuro, sur le dos de Rak, et Temari avait prit la main de Tayuya pour l'encourager alors que cette dernière guidait Jim, le dernier des trois chiens. Bien qu'Hana et Kiba fassent de leur mieux, ils manquaient de nourriture. Ca et le peu sommeil qu'ils trouvaient la nuit en ces lieux étranges n'aidaient pas à avancer.

\- J'en peux plus, lâcha Chouji.

\- On peut faire une pause ? proposa Kankuro.

\- J'sais pas, nuança Tenten, soucieuse. Si les deux autres avancent trop et doivent rev'nir en arrière, c'est eux qui vont s'écrouler…

\- A ce stade, j'préfèrerais trouver l'ANBU que rien du tout, maugréa Kimimaro. C'est loin, l'ANBU ?

\- Idiot, pouffa Tayuya, un sourire en coin.

\- Au moins une maison ! se plaignit le garçon aux cheveux blancs comme la neige.

Le groupe avança, las, pendant des heures. Ils dépassèrent midi. Le soleil tapait fort, même entre les feuillages. Autour d'eux, la forêt vivait, insouciante. Ils entendaient les oiseaux piailler. Des écureuils jouaient dans les arbres, sautant de branche en branche. Parfois, ils lançaient des regards ébahis à ces humains qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Une belette se faufila entre les jambes de Temari, descendue à terre pour se dégourdir. Elle sursauta avant de pousser un petit cri. On entendit le couinement effrayé d'une souris des champs au loin. Kankuro signalait à Rak quelles racines enjamber, le chien traînant péniblement, et expliquait parfois aux autres jeunes ce qu'il savait des animaux qu'ils croisaient sur leur route. Sans s'en rendre compte, le groupe s'éloigna de l'itinéraire tracé par les Inuzuka. Ils ne prirent même pas conscience de ne pas voir les arbres marqués. Tenten avançait toujours en amont, d'un air distrait, chassant la sueur de son front. Et les heures continuèrent à défiler, inexorablement.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que la chaleur devenait insoutenable, il sembla que les cieux avaient entendu Kimimaro. Tenten, qui avait laissé Kimimaro prendre la place de Temari pour partir plus loin devant, revint vers le groupe, excitée, n'arrivant pas à parler. Temari la prit par les épaules.

\- Ten' ! Qu'est-ce-qui y'a ?

\- C'pas vrai ! C'pas vrai ! On fait quoi ? Tem', une maison ! Là-bas ! Il y a une maison là-bas plus loin ! piailla la brune, sautillant sur place.

\- Quoi ? Maison ? Qui a dit maison ? cria presque Kimimaro, surprenant le groupe de voir le garçon d'ordinaire peu expansif s'agiter ainsi.

Après une courte discussion sur les dangers que pouvaient représenter la découverte, il fut tout de même voté d'aller voir l'habitation de plus près. Ils étaient six sans Hana et son frère. Et ils avaient trois chiens somme toute impressionnants, à défaut de présenter la moindre once d'agressivité. La maison, d'après Tenten, n'était pas bien large. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient y voler quelque chose à manger. Avec beaucoup de chance, on ne les chasserait pas. Avec énormément de chance, ils y trouveraient des gens comme eux, les cheveux d'une autre couleur que noire, et ils seraient les bienvenus.

Courbaturés, affamés, exténués, les jeunes s'approchèrent aussi silencieusement que possible vers la maison qui occupait une large clairière. La bâtisse était en pierre gris clair, et semblait contenir plusieurs pièces. Le toit était de chaume, et les poutres apparentes garantissaient la solidité de la construction. Sous les fenêtres, des fleurs poussaient, multicolores. Une petite clôture entourait l'endroit. Ils entendirent bientôt le gargouillement d'un ruisseau qui passait derrière ce qui semblait être un petit potager. Des légumes poussaient là, séparés en rangées nettes. On entendait même des poules caqueter gaiement. Personne ne semblait être dans le potager. Les jeunes approchèrent des fenêtres, accroupis. Lentement, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil, et ne virent personne à l'intérieur. Tenten fut prit de maux de tête et s'affala contre le mur.

\- Les gars… j'en peux plus… Amis ou ennemis… Il m'faut de l'eau… haleta-t-elle.

\- Qui va là ? appela une voix étrangère.

Les jeunes se redressèrent subitement. Une femme se tenait devant eux. Elle était arrivée depuis le côté de la maison, un panier rempli de linge propre dans les bras. Effrayés, ils constatèrent que la femme avait de long cheveux noirs ondulés cascadant dans on dos. Mais pas d'arme. Elle semblait surtout surprise. Ses yeux auburn dévisageaient les enfants. Kankuro l'observa et comprit qu'elle non plus n'osait pas bouger.

\- Kurenai ? Que se passe-t-il ?

L'autre voix fut suivie par l'apparition au coin de la maison d'une autre jeune femme. Celle-ci avait les cheveux plus courts, noirs également. Son ventre rond était protégé par un tablier et une longue robe rose poudrée. Elle était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, et visiblement moins choquée que son amie.

\- Des enfants ? Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement pas apeurée.

Elle épongea son front et sa nuque avec un linge, nullement gênée par l'atmosphère figée présente. Elle observa avec curiosité les adolescents et soupira, un peu déçue, quand ils ne répondirent pas. Puis, enfin, elle remarqua Tenten, au sol.

\- Kurenai… La jeune fille là-bas a l'air mal en point.

Celle qui s'appelait Kurenai tourna les yeux vers elle et l'interrogea du regard en silence.

\- Ce sont des enfants. J'ai bien vu qu'ils font parti du peuple. Mais s'ils sont sûrement venus pour voler, je doute qu'ils soient de vilains enfants, pas vrai les jeunes ?

Kankuro, interloqué, répondit en bégayant.

\- On-On… On veut j-juste d'l'eau…e-e-et Tenten…e-elle est ma-malade e-et…

\- On verra ça plus tard. Shizune a raison. Vous nous expliquerez après le repas. Aidez-nous à porter votre amie jusqu'à un des lits, expliqua la femme aux yeux auburn.

\- R-repas ? balbutia Tayuya, pleine d'espoir.

\- Hm ! confirma Shizune, souriante. On vous invite ! Vous devez vous douter qu'on ne reçoit pas des invités tous les jours, ici !

Kimimaro et Chouji finirent par s'évanouir à la nouvelle, laissant un Kankuro médusé lancer un regard désolé vers leurs deux sauveuses. Derrière eux, leurs trois gros chiens jappèrent de contentement.

.

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Aujourd'hui, nous faisons la connaissance de **Kakashi** et **Iruka** , parce que... Je les aime vraiment énormément :3 mohaha_

 _Naruto vit. Les choses se gâtent à Kouhou, et Shizune et Anko vivent au beau milieu de la forêt !_

 ** _Quels plans diaboliques Danzou a-t-il en réserve pour la bataille finale ?_**

 ** _Que va-t-il arriver aux Inuzuka ?_**

 ** _Que sont devenus Sakura et Gaara ? (eux, ils n'ont pas de moyen de transport :S)_**

 ** _Une théorie sur notre Sasuke qui craque ?_**

 _Encore une fois, merci pour les commentaires :3 Merci à ceux qui ont rajouté l'histoire en favoris ou la suivent également._

 _Cette semaine, ma nouvelle obsession musicale est l'album **Pharmacy** de **Galantis** , parce que ça donne du peps ! xD Contente de me l'être procurée !_

 _A la prochaine !_


	14. Mère Louve Et Son Chiot

**Mère louve et son chiot**

Les nouvelles étaient vite arrivées. La guerre était à nouveau officielle. Quelques jours seulement avaient été donnés à tous pour rejoindre famille et amis avant ce qui serait la dernière bataille entre Racine et ANBU. Sur son cheval, Kotetsu pensait à sa femme et à son futur enfant. Il le savait maintenant il ne verrait peut-être jamais ce petit être qui viendrait au monde prochainement. Il ne serait peut-être jamais vraiment papa. Mais la guerre était la guerre. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Shizune ne savait pas encore. Elle et une amie proche sans famille habitaient loin du Bastion, isolées dans la forêt. Elles n'avaient pas supporté la Grande Séparation. Il savait que l'amie de sa femme, Kurenai, avait aimé un homme du peuple. Mais son statut l'avait naturellement destinée à rejoindre l'ANBU. Elle fut la seule avec un cousin éloigné à survivre aux massacres qui touchèrent sa famille. Une histoire de représailles. Et ce dernier parent était mort sur le champ de bataille. La jeune femme avait littéralement tout perdu dans cette guerre, comme tant d'autres. Shizune aussi avait travaillé parmi le peuple, dans une école, et dans un hôpital. Son statut n'avait jamais eu d'importance, alors très tôt, elle s'était disputé avec sa famille et quitté le domaine pour parcourir le monde. Kotetsu avait rencontré cette femme indépendante et profondément avide d'aventure dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il avait eu le rôle du patient, et elle du médecin. Elle en riait souvent, parce qu'il avait atterrit là à cause d'un bête accident à l'entraînement dans la salle d'arme de sa demeure. Ca avait été le coup de foudre, et ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés. Lui non plus n'accordait pas d'importance au rang. Il était fier de sa femme médecin. Il était fier d'être au service de la protection d'amis proches de sa famille. Il était parfaitement satisfait de sa vie. Du moins, jusqu'à la Grande Séparation.

Tous ces souvenirs, il les avait rangé de côté pourtant. Il avait dû se battre. Tuer des hommes pour protéger qui ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais dans son cœur, il se disait qu'il se battait pour que jamais personne ne s'en prenne à la femme de sa vie. Malgré cette détermination, la venue du _maoh_ avait changé la donne. Il n'était pas le seul à se replonger dans le passé. Il avait écouté les discussions dans les salles communes. D'autres s'interrogeaient sur leurs « ennemis ». D'autres semblaient trouver la guerre bien absurde après tant d'années. Et cette nuit-là, appelé par Sasuke de toute urgence, il avait été au secours du prisonnier. Ils avaient trouvé le garçon dans la demeure du Capitaine Zabuza. Il détestait cet homme. Plus que le _maoh_. Et lui aussi avait été choqué de retrouver l'homme, son Second et l'adolescent blond dévêtus. Il avait sentit le désespoir de ce garçon qu'il avait vu pour la première fois achevant des soldats de son unité, recouvert de sang, un masque sur le visage. Son épiderme avait eu la chair de poule lorsqu'il avait compris les intentions des deux hommes. Et puis il s'était sentit projeté violemment contre le mur, et une voix avait pénétré son esprit. Les yeux fermés, les mains crispées, il n'avait pas pu lutter contre l'intrusion. Et ce qu'il avait entendu l'avait profondément chamboulé.

Le remord s'était violemment emparé de lui. Et voir Sasuke, là, à côté de lui, transformé, courroucé, dans cette violence qui était devenue pour lui comme une seconde peau, avait fini de le convaincre. Peu importe les promesses, Sasuke était un ami. Le brun était plus jeune que lui, mais il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'estime pour le garçon et son grand frère. Après quelques jours, il s'était décidé à lui parler, juste après une réunion. En privé. Loin des yeux et des oreilles des curieux. Pas que beaucoup de monde n'ose s'approcher de l'Uchiha de toute façon. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il écouta cette voix de la sagesse. La voix du _maoh_. Et il raconta au brun quelque chose qu'il espérait le ramènerait lui aussi à la raison. Il raconta à Sasuke Uchiha les circonstances de la mort de sa mère : Mikoto Uchiha.

.

 _D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Kotetsu avait été au service de la famille Uchiha. Sa propre famille, bien qu'appartenant à la classe noble, possédait une branche dédiée à la protection de l'une des plus puissantes familles du continent. Lui et d'autres jeunes s'étaient entraînés depuis leur plus jeune âge. Puis, finalement, un jour, il fut assigné à la protection de Mikoto Uchiha. La jeune femme était mariée à Fugaku Uchiha, le leader de la famille Uchiha. La femme brune, énergique et guillerette ne dépendait pas souvent de ses services, mais il la suivait comme une ombre lorsqu'elle partait loin du domaine sans son mari, pour l'accompagner._

 _Parfois, elle lui demandait quelques services. Il savait qu'elle aimait être au courant des affaires politiques même en temps que femme. Kotetsu trouvait cela dommage qu'une personne aussi intelligente soit écartée des affaires du pays en raison de son sexe. De plus, Mikoto Uchiha avait de très bons pressentiments. Aussi, quand elle lui demanda de contacter le Gardien de son amie afin d'enquêter sur des disparitions de maohs, il le fit sans plus attendre. Lui et Jiraiya partirent dans plusieurs régions. Ils découvrirent ne pas être les seuls à s'inquiéter de ces maohs. Quelqu'un d'autre semblait enquêter. Mais les hommes qu'ils croisèrent n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir d'intentions louables._

 _\- Si tu me demandes, je trouve qu'ils ont une tête d'assassins, avait lancé Jiraiya en bougonnant._

 _\- Si l'on avait le temps, j'enquêterais bien sur la personne qui suit les même pistes que nous, avait simplement répondu Kotetsu._

 _Après plusieurs mois, il avait dû quitter le Gardien à la chevelure de neige pour retourner auprès de Mikoto. La femme, bien qu'épanouie en présence de ses enfants, avait l'air bien plus sombre que d'ordinaire. Elle arrangea bientôt une rencontre avec son amie, Tsunade. Elle demanda à Kotetsu de réunir quelques hommes pour s'y rendre avec elle. Lorsque Kotetsu lui demanda la raison, Mikoto répondit qu'elle pensait que quelque chose de profondément terrible se tramait. Elle le sentait dans son estomac. Kotetsu fit confiance aux instincts de sa protégée._

 _Puis, une série de meurtres eurent lieux. Et enfin, une missive parvint à l'Uchiha. Jiraiya pensait avoir trouvé la source des disparitions de maohs. Il leur demandait de venir au plus vite dans le Haut Temple où Tsunade, dévastée par l'annonce de la découverte de cadavres de certains maohs absentés bien trop longtemps, s'était réfugiée pour demander conseil à la sagesse renfermée dans l'Arbre de la Vie, une relique spirituelle d'un âge passé. Seule elle semblait pouvoir se connecter si intensément avec la nature, tant est si bien qu'il était dit qu'elle pouvait communiquer et ressentir la présence de tous les maohs parcourant le continent._

 _Dès que possible, Mikoto partit avec Kotetsu et un petit groupe de guerriers de sa famille. Tous s'étaient habillés de noir, camouflés, et partirent dans le secret vers le Haut Temple. Ils empruntèrent un passage secret que leur avait indiqué Jiraiya dans sa missive. Le tunnel était assez étroit et semblait s'étaler sur des kilomètres. Malgré cela, Mikoto ne semblait pas importunée outre mesure et avançait d'un pas rapide, suivie par ses hommes._

 _\- Pensez-vous que l'influence de Tsunade permettra de résoudre la crise ? Elle et Jiraiya ont déjà fait leurs preuves. Le conseil devrait les écouter, exposa Kotetsu, engageant la conversation avec l'Uchiha._

 _\- Il faut l'espérer, Kotetsu. Il faut l'espérer, répondit Mikoto, la mine s'assombrissant._

 _\- A-t-il donné un indice dans sa missive quant à l'identité du coupable ?_

 _\- Hmmm… Rien de direct, mais Jiraiya ne sait pas bien être mystérieux. J'ai le pressentiment qu'une des grandes familles est en cause._

 _\- Des nobles ? lâcha Kotetsu, choqué._

 _\- Il faut croire._

 _Kotetsu voulut ajouter quelque chose quand les murs et le sol se mirent à trembler._

 _\- Nous arrivons bientôt, lança l'un des hommes derrière eux. On distingue une porte au loin._

 _Effectivement, le passage arrivait à sa fin. Une porte étroite, sûrement dissimulée de l'autre côté, était en vue. Mikoto semblait ignorer pourquoi Jiraiya ne risquait pas de les voir entrer par les portes de devant. Le Haut Temple était peu visité après tout. Surtout quand il n'y avait aucune cérémonie des maohs de prévue._

 _Kotetsu nota que la femme brune devant lui ralentissait le pas. Mikoto Uchiha semblait plus soucieuse que jamais._

 _\- Kotetsu, n'entends-tu pas quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle._

 _L'homme tendit l'oreille. En faisant un effort, on percevait des voix, et aussi d'autres sons plus vagues. Soudain, un cri aigu déchira l'air. Mikoto se figea. C'est alors qu'elle et Kotestu entendirent ces paroles._

 _\- Qu'avez-vous fait… murmura la voix, brisée. Que… Que s'est-il passé… Jiraiya… Pourquoi tu…_

 _\- Tsunade… Que s'est-il passé ?! s'écria Mikoto._

 _L'Uchiha s'élança vers la porte, alertée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la lourde porte, un nouveau bruit sourd s'éleva, comme un grondement. Kotetsu tenta d'attraper Mikoto pour la tirer en arrière quand plusieurs ronces massives percèrent les murs._

 _\- Mikoto ! Faites attention ! cria-t-il._

 _Un hoquet lui répondit. Il vit la chevelure noire de la femme s'agiter. Elle tourna le visage vers lui. Les autres hommes avaient accouru et ouvert les portes en trombe, pénétrant dans la salle, arme en main._

 _\- M-Mikoto… souffla Kotetsu._

 _Devant lui, la femme qu'il avait été chargé de protéger était comme figée dans le temps. Le visage blême, l'Uchiha était agitée de spasmes nerveux. Au niveau de son ventre, une ronce traversait la chair, transperçant le corps gracile._

 _\- K-Ko…_

 _Ne pouvant achever ce qu'elle voulait dire, Mikoto commença à cracher du sang. Pris de panique, Kotetsu se saisit de son sabre et trancha la ronce, libérant Mikoto de sa position. Il la réceptionna dans ses bras. On entendit le cri déchirant de plusieurs hommes, ainsi que d'autres portes se refermer lourdement. Contre lui, Mikoto était agitée de tremblements incontrôlables. Du sang se déversait de sa bouche, dévalant sur son menton. Les prunelles brunes étaient écarquillées, et des larmes menaçaient de s'écouler. Quand l'un de ses amis revint, le visage blême, Kotetsu prêta à peine attention à ses paroles._

 _\- Danzou est parti. Ses hommes sont morts. Il semblerait qu'une bataille ait eu lieu. L'homme que vous nous aviez décrit comme Jiraiya est à terre. Il faut partir pour le moment. La maoh a perdu la raison. Elle ne semble pas avoir conscience d'avoir relâché ses pouvoirs. Il nous est impossible de nous approcher._

 _\- Il faut… marmonna Kotetsu. Il faut… ramener…Mikoto Uchiha… Il faut…_

 _L'homme qui avait parlé prit alors conscience de la situation et ordonna rapidement aux survivants de le rejoindre. L'un d'entre eux, robuste, hissa Mikoto sur son dos, tandis que Kotetsu suivait sans réaction le groupe. Mikoto, malgré la douleur, avait entendu les paroles prononcées plus tôt. Elle tourna sa tête blafarde vers lui, ballotant sur le dos d'un des guerriers._

 _\- Kote-tsu… Tsu-nade… Il f-faut… aider… Tsuna…_

 _\- Mikoto… ne parlez pas… Il faut vous soigner…_

 _Les larmes dévalèrent sur les joues de Mikoto. Son amie était en détresse. Jiraiya était mort. Son esprit commençait à s'embrouiller. Lorsque Kotetsu prit sa main pour la réconforter, il la sentit glacée. Ses yeux perdaient de leur intensité. Dans un dernier effort, il somma à ses hommes d'accélérer le pas._

 _._

 _Le lendemain, Mikoto Uchiha mourut dans les bras de son mari. Kotetsu était à son chevet également. Il entendit les deux garçons Uchiha pleurer derrière les portes. Fugaku Uchiha était dévasté. Son regard vide contemplait sans vraiment le voir le visage éteint de la douce Mikoto._

 _Il avait rapporté tout ce qu'il savait. Il était même retourné pendant la nuit dans le Haut Temple, mais Tsunade avait disparu. Il avait seulement pu ramener le corps sans vie de Jiraiya. Aucun message ne fut retrouvé sur l'homme. Dans sa mort, il avait emporté une information cruciale. Mais comment s'en énerver ? Il avait protégé jusqu'au bout Tsunade, et était mort par le poison, à un homme contre une vingtaine._

 _Après ces évènements, la Grande Séparation eut lieu. Plus de meurtres. Plus de corps dans les plaines ensanglantées. Le peuple et les nobles partirent dans des directions opposées. Il fut rapporté que le peuple suivait Danzou. La nouvelle rendit Fugaku Uchiha fou de rage. Il brisa tout dans la pièce où il se tenait, sous le regard impuissant de Kotetsu et d'autres hommes proches de la famille._

 _Mikoto Uchiha et Jiraiya, ainsi que d'innombrables amis furent enterrés. Kotetsu ne revit pas les fils Uchiha mais devina que les deux enfants n'avaient pas la force d'affronter quoi que ce soit. Lui-même, à peine plus âgé que l'aîné, était toujours sous le choc. Il revoyait sans cesse le visage pâle, le sang à la commissure des lèvres, cette ronce déchirant la chair. Il avait rejoint des centaines d'âmes ne sachant plus fermer l'œil, continuant d'avancer, exténuées. Des familles nobles entières, celles qui n'avaient pas figuré sur la liste de Danzou, partirent loin et construisirent un Bastion dans une terre isolée. Leurs domaines avaient été brûlés, comme les villages d'ailleurs. Tous ignoraient ce qu'il advenait de la population qui avait suivi Danzou._

 _\- Kotetsu… Es-tu sûr de ne rien te rappeler de la missive que Jiraiya avait envoyée à ma femme ? avait demandé Fugaku._

 _\- Désolée, monsieur. Je…_

 _Quelque chose revint en mémoire de l'homme perturbé depuis les évènements du Haut Temple._

 _\- Mikoto… votre femme… pensait que Jiraiya suspectait une des grandes familles. Il est possible que… que Danzou ait été celui qui suivait la même enquête. L'intérêt de Tsunade et Jiraiya a dû être mal interprété, et il les a tenu coupable mais… Mikoto savait toujours déduire le plus important…_

 _\- Mikoto… Mikoto, pardon… Ce garçon a raison… Tu as toujours vu ce que les autres ne savaient voir… souffla Fugaku avant de s'affaler sur un siège._

 _\- M-Monsieur Uchiha…_

 _Kotetsu ne savait que faire. Embarrassé, il resta là et détourna le visage quand il comprit que l'homme assit pleurait en silence._

 _\- Kotetsu, appela finalement l'Uchiha de sa voix rauque et brisée._

 _\- Oui, monsieur._

 _\- Itachi est fort. Il saura quoi faire. Mais mon plus jeune fils, Sasuke… La mort de sa mère l'a dévasté. La construction de l'ANBU lui occupe l'esprit mais… il ne parle pas à personne. Accepteras-tu de te charger de lui ? Tu es bien jeune, mais je sais que tu as tout fait pour ma femme._

 _\- M-Monsieur Uchiha… balbutia Kotetsu que la honte et le remord rongeait sans en démordre._

 _\- Occupes-toi de Sasuke, coupa l'homme. Mais promet-moi de ne pas lui dire comment sa mère est morte. Il est mieux que ce soit Danzou qu'il imagine responsable… La haine le tiendra en vie. Et ce n'est pas loin de la vérité, après tout._

 _\- C'est la vérité ! déclara Kotetsu, emballé. Si Danzou n'avait pas attaqué Tsunade…_

 _Le jeune homme serra les poings. Il ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. La guerre avait été déclarée. Danzou avait pris l'avantage en ralliant à lui tout le petit peuple. Il ne savait pas si l'homme avait vraiment voulu sauver les maohs, ou renverser le pays pour prendre le pouvoir. Mais Danzou payerait pour ses crimes contre les grandes familles._

 _\- Je m'occuperai de Sasuke._

 _\- Bien, conclut Fugaku. Tu peux disposer._

 _Kotetsu se retira après avoir salué l'homme qui deviendrait bientôt le leader de l'ANBU. Il ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, et s'avança dans le couloir. Il se trouvait dans le Bastion. Bien que le bâtiment ne soit pas encore terminé, c'était là que tous les guerriers des grandes familles s'étaient réunis pour protéger les leurs des attaques des hommes de la Racine, l'armée formée par les sujets de Danzou. Alors qu'il rejoignait une salle commune, les dernières paroles de Mikoto Uchiha lui revinrent à l'esprit._

' _Kotetsu… Mes enfants… Mes garçons… Protège-les…Protège mes garçons…'_

 _Il savait que le frère aîné avait rapidement formé un groupe armé avec des amis. Mais il s'occuperait de former le plus jeune. Il ferait de lui un Capitaine, et assurerait sa protection sur le champ de bataille. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ferait en sorte que Sasuke Uchiha vive. Quoi qu'il arrive._

 _._

Las, Kotetsu finit par reconnaître les alentours de la demeure où il se rendait. La clôture de bois, les pierres grises, le potager, le ruisseau qui s'écoulait paisiblement. Il était enfin chez lui. Sa maison luxueuse ne lui avait jamais manqué. Sûrement parce qu'il avait passé son enfance à apprendre l'art de la guerre. Cette maison-ci lui suffisait. Etre avec sa femme lui suffisait. S'il avait eu la certitude que personne au Bastion ne connaisse l'endroit où lui, Shizune et son amie habitaient, il auraient peut-être eu l'audace de rester vivre ici, loin de tous. Loin de la Racine. Loin de l'ANBU. Loin de la guerre. Hélas, il était bien trop loyal à la famille Uchiha.

Laissant son cheval dehors, il entra dans la maison, sans faire de bruit. Il entendit bientôt les voix des deux femmes et les surpris dans la cuisine, une montagne de vaisselle sur la table en bois massif qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

\- Shizune, Kurenai, lança-t-il en guise de salut.

\- Kotetsu ! Tu es revenu plus tôt que prévu ! s'exclama Shizune.

La femme sauta au cou de son homme, tout en prenant garde à ne pas déranger son ventre rond. Elle posa un baiser sur les lèvres du brun avant de rire doucement.

\- Si tu savais ce qui nous est arrivé aujourd'hui !

\- Cela a-t-il un rapport avec toute cette vaisselle ? Shizune, on dirait que vous deux avez tenu un banquet, remarqua Kotetsu en regardant les couverts et les plats vides.

Seule une assiette près du feu était encore remplie. Pour lui, très probablement.

\- Hummm, presque ! fit Kurenai. Pas d'invité de marque, mais des invités tout de même.

Kotetsu ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux bêtement. Des invités ? Au beau milieu de la forêt ? Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler ses questions. Sa femme l'avait déjà attrapé par le bras pour l'emmener en dehors de la cuisine. Elle fit signe d'être silencieux et plaça un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui signifier qu'ils parleraient plus tard. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle le guida vers les chambres. Dans leur maison modeste, ils avaient tout de même installés plusieurs lits. Parfois, Itachi et ses amis revenaient de missions et passaient par chez eux. Kotetsu appréciait le frère aîné Uchiha autant que Sasuke. Tous les trois avaient passé du temps ensemble pendant la construction de l'ANBU et avaient appris à se connaître et s'apprécier.

Ce soir-là, en revanche, ce ne fut pas les membres de l'Akatsuki qu'il vit dans les lits de la plus grande chambre. Malgré l'obscurité, ce fut vers des adolescents autour de l'âge du Second de Sasuke qui dormaient paisiblement. Ce qui le frappa tout de suite fut leurs cheveux. Il faisait nuit, bien sûr, mais l'une des filles avait les cheveux blonds comme les blés, et l'un des garçons, une chevelure de neige.

'Comme Jiraiya', songea-t-il.

Faisant signe à sa femme qu'il avait quelques questions à poser, les deux s'en allèrent plus loin.

\- Shizune… Explique-moi, chuchota-t-il.

\- On les a trouvé dans le jardin cet après-midi. Affamés. Ils disent avoir fui de leur village.

\- Kouhou ?

\- Probablement, répondit la brune. Il n'y a pas d'autre village à ma connaissance. Il n'y a bien que nous pour habiter loin des zones protégées. Tu crois qu'il y a un risque à les abriter ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix coupable.

\- Te connaissant, je ne crois pas. S'il y en avait eu un, aucun doute que toi et Kurenai les auriez chassé sèchement.

\- Hahaha, oui, peut-être !

Shizune lui lança un clin d'œil avant de rire de plus belle. Puis, elle vint l'enlacer à nouveau, tendrement.

\- Ce ne sont que des enfants. Des enfants comme celui qui attend ici-même de voir son père, lança-t-elle en pointant du doigt son ventre.

\- Alors un de plus ou un de moins dans la maison ne fait pas une grande différence, c'est ça ?

\- Hm !

Kotetsu se frotta la nuque avant de considérer sa femme. En étant réaliste, il ne se voyait pas renvoyer ces adolescents. S'ils avaient fui Kouhou, c'est sûrement qu'ils ne suivaient pas les idées de Danzou. Dans quelques jours, Itachi reviendrait de mission. Le mieux serait d'en discuter avec l'Uchiha. Et après cela, il lui faudrait annoncer à sa femme la reprise de la guerre. Kotetsu préférait mille fois mieux s'occuper d'adolescents du camp ennemi que de décevoir sa femme en repartant… pour ne peut-être jamais revenir auprès d'elle. Le sourire rayonnant de Shizune ce soir-là lui brisa le cœur.

.

.

La nuit tombée, les membres de l'Akatsuki établirent rapidement un camp. Sasori, Konan et Pein sortirent des provisions de leurs sacs en cuir avant de préparer le repas. Les autres discutaient. La guerre allait reprendre, et il leur fallait prévenir l'ANBU de leurs dernières découvertes. Espionner l'ennemi n'avait jamais servi qu'à constater que, malgré la pauvreté qui régnait dans Kouhou, les habitants de la ville étaient dévoués à Danzou. L'homme avait réussi à endormir les consciences, et tenait les pauvres gens entre ses mains. L'Akatsuki, devant rester discret pour espérer pouvoir rapporter des infos, n'était jamais intervenu dans Kouhou même. L'idée leur était passée par la tête, bien sûr. Frapper l'ennemi de l'intérieur. Mais l'ANBU n'était pas ce genre d'armée. Fugaku Uchiha était un homme droit. Et il avait bien conscience que face à lui se tenaient des pauvres gens entraînés dans une guerre par défaut. Il n'était pas de bon goût de planifier le massacre d'innocents. Même quand ces mêmes innocents, obéissant sans faille à leur leader, avaient tué autant qu'ils avaient subi de pertes pendant les batailles.

Itachi réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire à son père une fois de retour dans les rangs de l'ANBU. Il se doutait bien que l'utilité de l'Akatsuki en tant qu'équipe d'espionnage touchait à sa fin. Il comptait bien prendre part à la guerre. Après tout, Sasuke était Capitaine, et serait également présent. Il ne laisserait pas son frère se rendre seul sur le champ de bataille face à l'armée de Danzou. L'espion se mordit un ongle, perdu dans ses réflexions. Ce fut Kisame qui le ramena à la réalité.

\- Oy, Uchiha, lança le géant aux dents de requin.

\- Hn.

\- Nous nous demandions à l'instant ce que l'on ferait des deux chiens qui nous suivent depuis cet après-midi, expliqua platement Kisame.

\- Tu veux dire, les deux présences qui nous suivent ? S'ils avaient voulu attaquer, ils l'auraient sûrement déjà fait, commenta Tobi.

\- Hn. Mais ils sont lent, fit remarquer l'Uchiha.

\- Allons donc les accueillir, suggéra Orochimaru. Si l'ennemi nous suit, je ne suis pas contre un peu d'amusement, railla-t-il.

\- Non, protesta Konan de loin, tendant une cuillère de bois recouverte de ragoût en sa direction. Laisse-les venir à nous.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda l'homme à l'allure de serpent, suspectant un plan ingénieux de la part de la femme.

\- Trop fatiguée, lâcha Konan, sans émotion.

\- Tch !

L'idée ne plut pas à Orochimaru, mais ce fut la stratégie adoptée. Lorsqu'ils se couchèrent pour la nuit, ils ne dormirent que d'un œil, guettant l'approche des intrus. Bientôt, Itachi ressentit les deux présences à nouveau. Aux aguets, il avait la main sur un poignard, prêt à se défendre. Sasori aussi était tendu contre lui, prêt à riposter. Itachi sentit les pas se rapprocher. Discret, mais lui et ses amis avaient l'habitude, eux-mêmes silencieux et furtifs en mission.

\- Regarde par là. Ils dorment. Ca sent la bouffe, chuchota une voix.

Itachi ne bougea pas d'un millimètre pour autant. Mais il devait avouer sa surprise. Il pensait que les deux formes dans la nuit en auraient après leur vie, pas après leur nourriture. Quel inconscient viendrait voler les vivres de l'Akatsuki ?

Son corps se tendit lorsqu'il sentit une présence se rapprocher de lui et Sasori. Il sentit l'intention de ses amis, et aussitôt, tous se relevèrent. Lui et Sasori saisirent le premier des intrus, l'aplatissant au sol, un poignard sur la gorge, l'autre dans le bas des reins. De leur côté, Konan et Pein s'étaient saisis de l'autre personne qui poussa un juron. En un éclair, le groupe poussa les deux intrus vers le feu pour découvrir leur visage. Tobi poussa à son tour un juron. Konan lâcha un « ehhh ? » peu élégant. Itachi, lui, se contenta de hausser un sourcil. A terre, recroquevillé, se trouvait un gamin aux cheveux châtains. Pein tenait encore une fille plus âgée qui se débattait farouchement.

\- Lâche-moi, sale pervers !

L'impassible Pein prit une teinte rosée avant de lâcher la fille qui hurlait violemment. Lorsqu'elle fut libre, elle se précipita pour prendre place devant son frère, barrant le chemin à Sasori et Itachi.

\- P-Pervers ? souffla Pein, abasourdi.

Tobi éclata de rire avant de lancer une grande tape dans le dos de son ami. Itachi vit le rictus sur le visage de Kisame, ainsi que la mine déçue d'Orochimaru. Après tout, on ne touchait pas aux enfants.

\- Eloignez-vous ! cracha la fille.

Itachi reprit conscience de la présence des deux adolescents à ses pieds. Voir ces deux jeunes lui rappelait son frère. Il soupira discrètement avant d'avancer.

\- Pas un pas de plus ! prévint l'adolescente aux airs revêches.

\- Tu n'as pas d'arme, dit simplement Itachi, déstabilisant son opposante. Que font deux gamins de Kouhou aussi loin de leur village ?

\- Qu-que… Vous… Vos cheveux… Des ennemis, balbutia l'adolescente avant de se ressaisir. Tuez-moi si vous voulez, mais laissez mon frère tranquille !

\- Oy, gamine ! On ne tue pas les enfants ! beugla Kisame.

Prise au dépourvu, celle-ci jeta un regard à Kisame. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Les jambes tremblantes, elle se retint de tomber, apeurée. Les dents pointues du géant brillaient dans la nuit, et son rictus lui donnait un air démoniaque. Itachi se dit que s'il n'avait pas été aussi peu émotif depuis son enfance, il aurait pu lui aussi réagir de même la première fois qu'il avait rencontré celui qui était devenu sûrement son meilleur ami.

\- On ne les mange pas non plus, lâcha-t-il à l'intention de la pauvre Hana.

Il esquissa un demi-sourire, pour lui communiquer de prendre sa phrase au second degré.

\- Si vous avez fui Kouhou, je ne sais pas si l'on est vraiment ennemis.

L'adolescente contempla Konan qui venait de parler. Le seul membre féminin de l'Akatsuki poursuivit, jouant machinalement avec ses cheveux. Son attitude sembla calmer les deux jeunes.

\- Toi et ton frère n'avez pas pu partir librement. Vous avez fui. Je ne dirais pas que vous êtes tombé sur un groupe de gens recommandables, mais, si vous le désirez, vous pouvez nous suivre. Je ne me vois pas laisser deux gamins mourir de faim dans la forêt.

\- J'suis pas une gamine ! Et je m'appelle Hana !

\- Enchantée, Hana, répondit simplement Konan face aux protestations véhémentes de la fille. Itachi ?

\- Hn, répondit l'intéressé.

\- Tu as bien dit que nous repasserions par chez Shizune et Kurenai ? poursuivit Konan.

\- Hn.

\- Les deux aiment autant les enfants que leurs soins pour les blessés. Tu penses qu'elles s'occuperont des deux mioches ?

Itachi ignora les nouvelles protestations d'Hana et maintenant du frère qui s'était relevé, bien que toujours en protection derrière sa sœur. Il se remémora le visage des deux femmes vivant loin de tout. Toutes deux avaient travaillé avant la Grande Séparation. Après cela, elles avaient continué à développer des manières de soigner autant de blessés que possible. Elles avaient aussi cultivé la terre les premières, guidant les nobles bien étrangers à ce genre d'entreprise. Puis, las de l'agitation qui régnait au Bastion, les deux femmes avaient bâti une maison au milieu d'une clairière, dans l'une des forêts au nord-ouest du Bastion. L'Uchiha n'avait pas oublié les paroles de Kotetsu, le mari de Shizune. Elle et son amie adoraient les enfants. Elles avaient toutes les deux travaillé dans une des écoles où enfants de la noblesse et enfants de la bourgeoisie s'étaient côtoyés comme égaux. Il rapporta l'information à Konan, qui décida pour le groupe que leur mission était désormais d'amener les deux adolescents chez les deux femmes. Ils partirent dans la nuit, et les deux enfants les suivirent sans oser protester, trop impressionnés par le groupe singulier qu'était l'Akatsuki.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise, en arrivant le lendemain matin, de découvrir chez Shizune et Kurenai pas moins de six autres enfants. Plus étrange encore, Hana et Kiba, les deux qu'ils avaient récupéré, connaissait parfaitement les six autres. Itachi se demanda comment ces gamins avaient eu le courage de fuir Kouhou. La réponse lui vint quand Hana et Kankuro, visiblement les plus âgés du groupe racontèrent à Kotetsu et Shizune comment ils s'étaient enfuis par des galeries souterraines. Les membres de l'Akatsuki comprirent qu'ils avaient découvert les passages qu'eux-mêmes avaient emprunté et partiellement creusé pour espionner les mouvements de Danzou. La responsabilité de leur fuite tombait donc sur le groupe d'espion à qui Kotetsu lança un regard amusé.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que le groupe d'adolescent était dehors, aidant les adultes dans le potager ou dans l'enclos des quelques animaux que possédaient Kotetsu, sa femme et leur amie, Sasori rejoignit Itachi dans l'une des chambres. De tous les membres de l'Akatsuki, Itachi savait que son amant était celui le plus gêné par la découverte. Le rouquin semblait froid de l'extérieur, mais il avait perdu tous ses frères et sœurs durant la Grande Séparation. Il n'approchait jamais les enfants au Bastion, sauf peut-être Sasuke maintenant qu'il était plus âgé. L'Uchiha se demandait même si Sasori sortait de sa chambre en dehors des moments où ils se retrouvaient avant de partir en mission pour l'Akatsuki.

\- 'tachi… marmonna le jeune homme.

\- Hn.

Itachi fit signe à son roux de s'installer à ses côtés.

\- J'ai…hâte de rentrer, confessa Sasori.

\- Demain, promit Itachi.

Il passa la main dans la chevelure rousse de son amant. Sasori était magnifique. La peau pâle. Des sourcils fin. Un corps élancé, bien qu'il fut plus petit que lui d'au moins une tête. Il aurait dû avoir les cheveux noirs, comme les siens, cependant, une mutation génétique l'avait fait naître avec une masse de cheveux roux. Le seul de sa famille. D'abord complexé dans son enfance, il avait fini par croire ses nombreux frères qui l'assuraient que cela le distinguait aux yeux des autres filles de bonnes familles. Ses sœurs également, adorant le petit dernier de la fratrie, avaient pris soin de ne choisir pour lui que des vêtements qui s'accorderaient avec ses cheveux si particulier. Sasori avait été pourri gâté par ses frères et sœurs. Il s'en était longtemps amusé, se tordant de rire en voyant le roux piquer un fard lorsqu'il le lui rappelait. Aimé tendrement, vivant dans une famille noble mais discrète, son enfance avait été comme un rêve. Et comme le lui avait promis ses frères, Sasori avait attiré plus d'un regard. Parmi eux, celui d'Itachi. Il avait tout de suite été attiré par le garçon.

\- Tu penses que tu pourras rester avec moi un moment, une fois de retour ? demanda-t-il a un Sasori silencieux, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Son amant leva les yeux vers lui. Puis, il remarqua la lueur qui brillait dans les prunelles d'un noir envoûtant de son vis-à-vis. Sasori esquissa un petit sourire en coin, avant de répondre, taquin.

\- Hmmm… Je me le demande.

\- Tch. Viens là.

Plaçant une main derrière la nuque du roux, Itachi plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure rousse à nouveau. Il amena le visage de Sasori à lui, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. De son autre main, il invita l'homme plus petit que lui à prendre place sur ses genoux. Entre deux baisers, il souffla à son oreille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ces enfants, Sasori. Ils seront protégés ici.

Les yeux du roux le contemplèrent un moment.

\- Je sais, finit-il pas dire.

\- Tu fronces toujours les sourcils quand tu t'inquiètes, remarqua Itachi. Tu vas finir ridé.

\- J'aimerais… que plus aucun enfant ne meure dans cette guerre stupide… Tu crois que le _maoh_ dont ton frère a la charge est le seul que la Racine a envoyé se battre ? J'en doute…

\- Hn. Il faudra que je demande à Sasuke s'il a pu tirer des informations de son _maoh_ , songea l'Uchiha.

Il se fit la remarque mentale qu'il n'avait pas pu donner ni recevoir de nouvelles de son jeune frère depuis longtemps. Il avait bien entendu quelques rumeurs sur le _maoh_ blond, mais rien de vraiment utile. Surtout des fantaisies, des histoires de monstre aux cheveux d'or.

\- En attendant, mon cher, j'aimerais mieux que tu te demandes comment tu vas t'occuper de moi durant les prochaines heures, chuchota Sasori au creux de l'oreille du brun.

Itachi sentit les mains de son amant dans son dos, avides. Il retint un sourire puis se leva, le roux accroché à lui, avant de le déposer sur le lit. Il s'allongea sur lui, se calant entre ses jambes.

\- Ah… Sasori… Inquiet, mais pas assez pour se demander ce qu'il arriverait si l'un de ces mioches débarquait ici. Ou l'un des propriétaire des lieux peut-être ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça excitant, toi ? demanda innocemment Sasori.

A la remarque, Itachi ne put que pouffer de rire avant d'embrasser à nouveau son amant si insouciant.

.

.

Après quelques jours de flottement, Sai décida qu'il était temps de prévenir Sasuke du réveil du _maoh_. L'adolescent blond avait basculé entre conscience et inconscience pendant encore un temps. Il s'en était occupé tout ce temps, essayant de le nourrir lorsqu'il était éveillé. Aujourd'hui, son protégé semblait aller mieux et restait au lit, le dos calé par deux oreillers. Ses forces ne lui permettaient pas encore de tenir debout. Il s'en était excusé, gêné, sachant qu'il ne facilitait pas la tâche au brun. Mais Sai ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il était juste heureux de voir l'autre en vie.

Ce fut les yeux cernés, les jambes tremblantes de fatigue, les cheveux dans tous les sens qu'il arriva devant son maître. Mais il n'avait guère eu le temps de se contempler dans un miroir pendant plusieurs jours, et ne réalisa pas l'impression qu'il donnait à l'Uchiha. S'il n'avait pas eu autant sommeil, il aurait peut-être remarqué la difficulté de son maître à ne pas écarquiller les yeux, peu habitué au spectacle d'un Sai mal apprêté.

\- Maître. Permettez-moi de vous informer du réveil du _maoh_. Ahem…, Sai hésita à faire sa demande.

Sasuke n'eut pas besoin de le voir se tortiller sur place, mal à l'aise, pour comprendre ce dont avait besoin son pauvre Second.

\- Merci, Sai. Tu peux aller te reposer. Tu en as fait bien assez.

\- M-Merci, murmura Sai, avant de quitter les lieux pour rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Il s'autorisa même à soupirer de bien-être lorsqu'il se glissa dans son lit, en début d'après-midi, les oiseaux chantant au dehors, sur le bord de sa fenêtre.

.

.

Sasuke venait de renvoyer Sai. Il avait sentit son estomac se nouer lorsqu'il avait vu l'apparence du jeune homme, et lorsque ce dernier l'appela « maître ». Depuis quand Sai ne l'appelait-il plus par son prénom ? Parfois, Kotetsu restait formel avec lui, mais il corrigeait l'homme. Pas Sai. L'Uchiha savait que leur relation était devenue froide, formelle. Pourtant, c'est lui qui avait veillé sur le garçon plus jeune que sa famille avait retrouvé, abandonné à son sort, pendant la Grande Séparation. Sasuke songea qu'il lui faudrait avoir une conversation avec l'autre dès que possible. Après avoir laissé Sai reprendre des forces, bien sûr.

Pris d'une soudaine curiosité, Sasuke se leva, prêt à quitter son bureau. Il se rendit dans le couloir, et se dirigea vers la dernière chambre, celle où reposait le blond depuis qu'il l'avait ramené après ses mésaventures dans la demeure du Capitaine Zabuza. Il se fit la remarque que personne n'avait entendu parler de l'homme ou de son Second depuis les évènements. Pourtant, il doutait que cela soit dû au fait qu'ils aient été surpris prêt à abuser sexuellement d'un mineur. Ces deux-là avaient bien trop peu de considération tant qu'ils pouvaient assouvir leurs besoins charnels. Ils ne cachaient qu'à moitié la relation physique qu'ils entretenaient, bien que l'Uchiha doute qu'il y ait de sentiments derrière tout cela, pour la simple bonne raison que le Capitaine ne semblait pas capable d'une chose telle que «ressentir de l'amour ». Mais peut-être se trompait-il. Il n'avait jamais été très intéressé par les ragots. Bien sûr, une relation entre hommes semblait contre nature, bien qu'il ait appris récemment pendant son temps de lecture que si des êtres décrit comme pures, les _maohs_ , s'y adonnaient, alors cela devait sûrement être plus naturel qu'il ne le pensait. Nul doute que le couple étrange que formaient Haku et Zabuza n'était pas la seule relation peu conventionnelle au sein de l'ANBU.

Chassant ces réflexions futiles, Sasuke s'apprêta à pénétrer dans la chambre du _maoh_. D'un geste délicat, il ouvrit la porte. Comme le lui avait rapporté Sai, le garçon blond, sa longue tresse reposant sur son épaule, était éveillé. Sa chemise blanche était entrouverte, et laissait voir l'énorme bandage qui barrait son torse. A gauche, des pansements épais formaient une protection sous les bandes immaculées. L'adolescent, l'air mélancolique, regardait par la fenêtre, comme il l'avait souvent fait lorsqu'il avait été enfermé dans le manoir des Uchiha, loin des zones protégées qui entouraient le Bastion. Seules les grandes familles comme la sienne ou celle de Neji avaient pris la peine, voyant que la guerre durerait des années, de construire des manoirs. Les édifices n'avaient peut-être pas la même splendeur que les domaines familiaux qui avaient été brûlés par l'armée de Danzou, mais ils restaient néanmoins des lieux où s'étaient reconstruit les familles décimées. Peu de femmes prenaient part à la guerre, alors celles-ci avaient dû se refaire une vie. Les hommes plus âgés avaient commencé à cultiver la terre, s'occuper du bétail et éduquer les jeunes enfants. Et si Sasuke n'avait pas pris Sai comme Second, nul doute que le garçon serait réellement devenu jardinier.

Alors que des souvenirs se bousculaient dans son esprit, Sasuke finit par sentir le regard du blond posé sur lui. Le _maoh_ le fixait, mais il n'aurait pu deviner à quoi pensait l'autre depuis ce soir où il l'avait empêché de se suicider. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est que le blond ne semblait plus vouloir attenter à sa vie.

\- Sai m'a prévenu. Peut-être t'a-t-il convaincu de vivre également.

\- Puisque je n'ai apparemment pas le droit de mourir, rétorqua le blond.

Ses sourcils fins et clairs se froncèrent légèrement. Sasuke se fit la remarque que le physique du malade avait définitivement changé. En dépit de sa récente blessure, ses proportions semblaient plus normales que lorsqu'il l'avait capturé. Les vêtements qu'on lui donnait le seyaient parfaitement. Le blond avait serré ses mains délicates sur les draps du lit. Cela n'empêcha pas le brun de venir à ses côtés et de s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'avait occupé son second avant lui. Après un moment pesant, l'Uchiha finit par soupirer. Le _maoh_ sembla étonné, et releva son regard azur vers lui.

\- La guerre, semblerait-il, a fait plus de dégâts que ce qu'on imaginait.

\- Vraiment ? demanda, désabusé, le blond.

\- Si je te demandais de me pardonner, moi qui ne connaissait pas l'existence de ton espèce, que dirais-tu ? lança Sasuke, d'une voix sans émotions.

Au fond de lui, il appréhendait la réaction du blond. Il connaissait son erreur. Il savait, maintenant, qu'il s'était égaré en chemin. Il l'avait vu dans les yeux de Sai. Dans ceux de Shikamaru. Dans les lignes écrites par son frère lors de rares correspondances. Mais un Uchiha était un Uchiha. Il n'excellait pas dans l'art de s'excuser. Cela blessait déjà sa fierté de devoir reconnaître n'avoir été qu'un personnage aigri et violent. Devant lui, l'adolescent cloué au lit semblait hésiter. Sasuke ne le lâcha pas des yeux, attendant sa réponse. Finalement, le blond releva la tête. Ses joues semblèrent rosir légèrement.

\- Pourquoi… ce changement ? Pourquoi m'avoir empêché ? demanda-t-il, toujours en évitant les yeux de l'Uchiha.

\- Parce que deux hommes venaient de tenter d'abuser de toi.

Le visage du blond devint carmin en un instant.

\- Et parce que je t'ai maltraité. Parce que j'étais ignorant.

Cette fois-ci, le _maoh_ tourna son visage vers l'Uchiha, le regard rempli d'incompréhension. Il écouta attentivement ce que le brun avait à dire. Ce dernier était celui qui évitait de croiser le regard du blond à présent.

\- En réalité, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. C'était une impulsion. Comme si la foudre m'avait frappé et pris possession de mon corps. Le remord, peut-être ?

Quand Sasuke eut finit sa dernière phrase, il tomba silencieux. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais il commençait à être vraiment embarrassé. D'ailleurs, il ne parlait jamais autant. Pourquoi il avait sauvé le blond n'aurait même pas dû être important à ses yeux. On l'avait chargé du prisonnier, il s'en était occupé, point. Ennuyé par la situation, il se leva, prêt à quitter la chambre, n'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter. Il marcha d'un pas décisif, décidé à ne pas laisser le malade voir son visage confus. Dans son dos, le _maoh_ le considérait, perplexe.

.

.

Il avait sentit la présence du brun sans même avoir à tourner la tête en direction de la porte de sa chambre. Il ne savait quoi penser de cette présence, mais l'atmosphère pesante lui retournait l'estomac. Les paroles de l'Uchiha avaient fait encore plus. Il aurait dû être en colère contre l'effrayant Capitaine et son doucereux Second. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il avait changé d'avis lorsque, par mégarde, il s'était infiltré dans l'esprit du plus âgé, et de l'homme qui avait débarqué aux côtés de l'Uchiha. Naruto était perdu. Toute la douleur qu'il avait ressentit, tout son dégoût pour le monde dans lequel il vivait, tout le désespoir contre lequel il avait lutté si longtemps, tout semblait s'être envolé. Bien sûr, cela faisait toujours partie de lui.

'Le remord, peut-être ?'

Les mots résonnaient en lui, bruyants, lourds. Le brun s'était déjà levé, prêt à quitter la chambre. Fébrile, encore affaibli par sa blessure au torse, Naruto se déplaça lentement. Il voulait que l'autre s'arrête, qu'il ne parte pas. Pas maintenant. Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer, car c'était plus un instinct, une sorte de pressentiment. Il voulait que le Capitaine reste. Il fallait qu'il reste auprès de lui. Péniblement, il leva une main tremblante en direction de celui qui avait sauvé sa vie.

'Arrête-toi !' supplia-t-il mentalement.

Soudain, ses yeux le piquèrent. Il sentit une énergie déferler en lui. Dans le même temps, l'anneau autour de sa cheville pesa plus lourdement, lui faisant mal. De l'air se rassembla autour de son corps. Sa longue tresse flottait, libre de la gravité. Sa main tendue, un sentiment de panique lui serrant le cœur, il sentit comme une onde partir de son corps pour retentir dans toute la pièce. Les yeux toujours rivés sur le brun, il le vit s'arrêter brusquement. La première onde fut suivie par une seconde. Maintenant, le blond sentait son cœur peser dans sa poitrine. Il agrippa sa peau et une partie de son bandage à cet endroit avec son autre main, retenant un grognement de douleur.

\- Que…, entendit-il de la bouche de l'autre, toujours debout, immobile.

Puis soudain, Naruto se rappela de ces sensations. Il savait bien qu'il ne maîtrisait guère ses habilités de _maoh_. Avec la guerre, personne n'avait pu le former au Jardin Céleste. Mais il avait eu une expérience similaire chez les Hyuuga. Il se rappelait d'avoir été avec Hinata et Sai. Et, par réflexe, avait dégagé une vague d'énergie dans leur direction. Mais aucune résonnance ne lui avait répondu. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Les ondes n'étaient pas les mêmes. Et bientôt, d'autres vinrent le frapper au lieu d'émaner de lui. Entre temps, Sasuke Uchiha s'était retourné. Perturbé, il avait avancé dans sa direction, la main accrochée à sa chemise, au niveau de son cœur. Le blond comprit alors, et en fut encore plus décontenancé.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? parvint à formuler l'Uchiha, se rapprochant de lui.

Prenant peur, Naruto tenta de se lever. Mais à peine sortit de son lit, ses jambes le trahirent. En un instant, le brun s'était retrouvé à ses côtés, le tenant fermement dans ses bras. Ses yeux se perdirent dans les onyx, et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il sentit l'odeur de la peau du brun, la sensation de la chemise noire que le Capitaine portait sur ses bras. Progressivement, les iris de l'Uchiha prirent une teinte ensanglantée. Dans leur reflet, il voyait ses propres yeux, lumineux, d'un bleu si intense qu'il lui semblait aveuglant. L'oxygène lui manquait. Il avait bien conscience d'être blottit contre le brun, s'accrochant désespérément à ses vêtements. L'autre non plus, ne semblait pas contrôler sa prise ferme sur lui. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, jusqu'à ce que les ondes cessent de voyager à travers eux et dans toute la chambre. Même ainsi, ils ne se séparèrent pas. Naruto était envoûté par les yeux d'un rouge sang de l'Uchiha. Il regarda pourtant les iris changer à nouveau de couleur pour retrouver leur teinte habituelle. Ses propres yeux devaient avoir repris leur bleu originel. Sa respiration également redevenait plus régulière. Il lécha ses lèvres sèches avant de déglutir.

 _\- Maoh_ , tu… commenças l'Uchiha.

\- Mon nom… est Naruto.

\- Qu'as-tu fais, Naruto ?

Lui, ne savait que répondre. Qu'avait-il fait ? Quel genre de destin avait décidé d'une chose aussi incompréhensible ? Ses battements de cœur s'accélérèrent.

\- J'ai… enfin rencontré mon Gardien… murmura-t-il, toujours perdu dans le regard de l'autre.

\- … Gardien ? … le brun semblait hésiter. Tu parles… de moi ?

Naruto acquiesça d'un timide hochement de tête, déglutissant à nouveau. Pour la première fois, il put lire les expressions traversant le visage du Capitaine sans difficulté. Mal assuré, il attira néanmoins le brun vers le lit, où il le fit s'asseoir à côté de lui. Les deux adolescents levèrent la tête en direction de la fenêtre. Ils se tenaient la main et s'étaient rapproché, leurs épaules en contact avec l'autre. Dehors, le vent soufflait doucement.

.

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Je ne me lasse pas d'imaginer les visages dubitatifs de Sasuke et Naruto à la fin de ce chapitre xD ! Ils ne sont pas dans les têtes des fans de Sasunaru, alors eux ne s'en doutaient vraiment pas ! Il faut absolument que j'exploite plus Konan et Hana, j'aime vraiment beaucoup ces deux personnages :D !_

 ** _Deux annonces aujourd'hui:_**

 ** _1\. Je pars quelques jours à la campagne. Je n'aurai pas internet (oui, c'est possible, et oui, c'est plutôt cool des fois). De ce fait, je ne posterai probablement pas avant le weekend prochain._**

 ** _2\. Hier, j'ai passé la journée avec une amie. On a décidé sur un coup de tête d'aller en Autriche à la fin du mois. C'est tout réservé déjà xD ! Du coup, cela fera encore un weekend où je ne pourrai pas poster, mais d'ici là, j'essayerai de me rattraper en semaine :) Maintenant, j'ai deux semaines pour foncer sur Duolingo et apprendre l'allemand. Et, pour une fois, c'est une langue que je n'ai jamais étudié auparavant, alors on verra ce que ça donne :P !_**

 _Franchement, si vous avez 200~300€, prenez le temps de voyager tant que vous êtes encore étudiants. Après, on s'invente un tas d'excuses pour rien. (Mais une qui est véridique, c'est que vous risquez de perdre vos amis de vue. En tout cas moi la plupart travaillent dans d'autres pays.) Voyagez, ça vaut mieux que toutes les après-midi shopping du monde, et il y a forcément des choses à voir proche de chez vous, où que vous soyez dans le monde :) (bon, sauf si j'ai des lecteurs qui habitent dans des îles du pacifique)._

 ** _Y'aurait-il un flashback que vous aimeriez particulièrement voir dans le futur ? Des personnages qui vous intéressent ?_**

 _Merci d'avoir lu, mis en favoris, suivi l'histoire, commenté, tout ça me fait plaisir :) Alors merci à vous tous !_

 _A la prochaine !_


	15. La Nymphe Perdue

**La nymphe perdue**

Dans son bureau, Danzou faisait les cent pas. Le moment qu'il avait attendu pendant des années était enfin arrivé. Il allait en finir avec la guerre. Il allait accomplir son but. Bientôt. Ses mains croisées dans son dos étaient crispées, comme le reste de son corps. Tout son plan s'était mis en place, et il ne pouvait se permettre aucune erreur.

\- Vous m'avez fait appeler, commença une voix.

Yamato, un homme au visage impassible, les yeux mornes, était entré derrière lui. Il arrêta sa marche, et se planta devant l'homme.

\- C'est exact. Comme la dernière bataille approche à grands pas, je voulais être certain que les stratèges s'occuperaient de trouver une solution à notre épineux problème.

\- Pour tout vous dire, une attaque surprise est presque impossible. Cependant, nos hommes font de leur mieux pour avancer la date de mise en marche des troupes. Nous serons prêt avant l'ANBU.

\- Bien.

Danzou resta silencieux un bref instant. Il réfléchit à toutes les données qu'il avait peaufinées pendant des semaines.

\- Aussi… Vous demanderez à Kabuto d'augmenter les doses. Nous voulons être sûrs de notre victoire. Elle doit être totale. Les hommes de l'ANBU doivent périr. Tous. Jusqu'au dernier.

Yamato ne répondit rien, et se contenta de hocher la tête positivement. Danzou regarda l'homme partir. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, il recommença à marcher le long de la pièce.

.

.

Dans les couloirs sombres, Yamato ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise. Le village en surface était déjà dans un piteux état. Les masures sales et entassées des habitants de Kouhou lui donnaient la sensation de s'étouffer parfois. Trop de poussière. Pas assez d'espace. Seulement, en comparaison, les tunnels sous la ville le rendait bien plus claustrophobe encore. Néanmoins, il réduisit sa torture en avançant d'un pas décidé, connaissant par cœur le dédale de couloirs.

Il était l'un des quelques privilégiés à avoir accès aux laboratoires secrets de la Racine, cachés sous la ville de Kouhou. L'endroit lui glaçait le sang, et le fait qu'il soit dans la confidence signifiait également que des yeux étaient toujours posés sur lui en temps normal. Sous ses airs ennuyés, il cachait son anxiété. Dans le lointain, il entendit des cris, des supplications. Un bruit de chaîne raclant sur le sol humide résonna contre les parois de ces grottes sombres, à peine éclairées de rares torches çà et là.

Yamato arriva enfin devant une lourde porte de métal. Un garde posté devant le reconnut, et se chargea d'ouvrir la porte pour lui. L'homme musclé, le visage à moitié couvert, semblait immunisé à la morbidité du lieu. Son visage indifférent à lui n'était pas un masque. Il pénétra dans la pièce, découvrant un fouillis de bureaux, d'étagères, de paperasse et d'outils de laboratoire, emplis de substances colorées, parfois fumantes. Au milieu de tout ça, un homme aux cheveux gris entreprenait ce qu'il pensait être une expérience chimique, jouant avec des tubes en verres. Des lunettes rondes glissaient sur son nez, et son regard exalté, fasciné, avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Yamato était dérangé par le sourire de l'autre et le fait qu'il n'ait même pas remarqué que quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans son antre. Il n'était même pas certain que le scientifique sache toujours à quoi ressemble le ciel ou la sensation du vent sur sa peau.

\- Kabuto, j'ai un message de la part de Danzou pour toi, annonça-t-il, ne tenant pas à rester éternellement dans une pièce remplie de substances potentiellement toxiques.

\- Hm. Un instant.

Le scientifique termina un mélange. L'air satisfait, il nettoya ses mains sur un chiffon sale et leva enfin la tête, accueillant Yamato avec un sourire poli.

\- Je t'écoute !

\- Danzou souhaiterait que tu augmentes les doses.

\- Je vois…

Yamato, lui, ne voyait pas du tout. Il se contentait de relayer les informations, mais il n'avait aucune connaissance scientifique dans ce domaine. Il vit simplement que la nouvelle semblait intéresser le scientifique. N'ayant rien de plus à ajouter, il inclina sa tête pour saluer l'autre et partit aussitôt, se retenant de courir. Non, définitivement, il détestait cet endroit et tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

.

.

Kabuto, lui, avait le cerveau en pleine effusion. Il réfléchissait aux conséquences de l'ordre de Danzou. Il savait bien qu'augmenter les doses des traitements était dangereux, mais nécessaire aux plans du dirigeant de la Racine. Cela l'excita de penser à l'ANBU, leur ennemi, ne devenir qu'un pion dans la machination de Danzou.

\- Un parfait sacrifice, murmura-t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant à nouveau en un sourire inquiétant.

Il alla fouiller dans une étagère, parmi les nombreux documents, avant d'en sortir un carnet qu'il jeta sur une table. Lorsqu'il trouva la page désirée, il cala un instrument sur l'objet l'empêcher de se refermer, et étudia la formule complexe inscrite sur la feuille. Toutes ses années de recherches allaient enfin avoir du sens, et il serait celui qui avait réussit à réaliser l'impossible.

.

 _Les journées passées dans le centre d'études étaient erratiques. Yamato et Kabuto, deux jeunes étudiants en médecine, travaillaient sur leur projet final. Bientôt, ils deviendraient médecins. Ou plutôt, Yamato le deviendrait. Il savait que son camarade de classe, le jeune talent aux lunettes rondes, gagnait en popularité parmi le cercle fermé des scientifiques renommés. Il deviendrait probablement chercheur, s'épanouissant dans un laboratoire quelconque. Yamato admirait Kabuto. Il était persuadé que l'homme deviendrait un génie. Il avait le pouvoir de sauver tant de vies entre ses mains !_

 _Leurs ambitions ne virent toutefois jamais le jour. A peine avant la fin de leurs études, leur projet presque terminé, des évènements vinrent perturber la vie animée de leur ville étudiante. Des rumeurs d'assassinats, de trahison et de rébellion furent sur toutes les bouches. Yamato ne pouvait rester plus de quelques minutes dans un restaurant sans entendre des messes basses inquiètes et inquiétantes. Personne n'en parlait à voix haute, mais tout le monde était obnubilé par le sujet. A moitié excitant, à moitié terrifiant, la nouvelle de l'éradication de plusieurs familles nobles fut bientôt le seul sujet de conversation des gens autour de lui. Lui n'y croyait pas. Jusqu'au jour où l'une de ces familles aisées de la ville fut celle prise comme cible. Leur domaine fut condamné, de sorte à ce que personne ne puisse entrer dans la demeure dont certaines parties avaient été mise à feu._

 _Un climat d'angoisse plana sur la ville. Les meurtres ne cessaient pas. Des représailles avaient prit à parti des citoyens innocents, déclenchant la rage du peuple qui écoutait des discours invitant à la guerre contre les nobles. Le centre d'étude avait fermé, Yamato n'était pas diplômé, et il se demandait maintenant s'il existait un endroit où fuir. Le pays entier était dévoré par les affrontements entre une unité appelée Racine et les grandes familles qui ripostaient violement._

 _Ce ne fut que plusieurs mois après la Grande Séparation, lors de la construction rudimentaire et précipitée de Kouhou, que Yamato revit Kabuto pour la première fois. Il avait été appelé pour soigner les blessés avant d'être reconverti de force en guerrier, et avait donc accès à plusieurs bâtiments de la Racine, dirigée par un homme dénommé Danzou qui disait se battre contre la tyrannie des puissants. Passant devant un bureau dont la porte avait été laissée entrouverte, il reconnut la voix de son camarade de génie._

 _\- Vous pouvez me demander n'importe quoi, je trouverais la solution pour vous, s'écria Kabuto._

 _Yamato se glissa contre le mur, tendant l'oreille._

 _\- Vous êtes un homme de confiance, confirma de sa voix rauque Danzou. Vos travaux assureront que jamais plus aucun maoh ne périsse par les mains d'un humain. Nous les rendrons invincibles, et ainsi, mon frère obtiendra vengeance._

 _\- Vous pouvez me croire, je ne cesserai mes recherches que le jour où votre vœu sera exaucé, promis Kabuto, sincère._

 _Yamato, lui, trouvait son ancien ami étrangement dévoué à l'homme qui les avait guidé jusqu'à Kouhou. Il semblait avoir dédié sa vie au dirigeant. De plus, bien que n'écoutant pas les rumeurs, il avait tout de même un jour entendu parler du frère de Danzou. Un maoh, retrouvé mort, dans la demeure d'une grande famille disait-on. Quelque chose dans la voix de l'homme pourtant l'inquiétait. Il parlait de son frère comme si celui-ci aurait un rôle à jouer. Et cette histoire de vengeance ne lui plaisait pas. Il commençait à se demander si Danzou lui-même n'avait pas commencé cette guerre pour des raisons personnelles._

 _Entendant des bruits de pas, Yamato s'éclipsa, ne tenant pas à être découvert. Kabuto, lui, sortit de la salle avec une expression ravie. Il en avait presque l'air… fou._

 _._

Dans le laboratoire sombre, un homme aux cheveux gris et aux lunettes rondes riait alors qu'il planifiait peut-être l'expérience la plus horrible jamais inventée. De l'autre côté de la porte, des nouveaux hurlements vinrent perturber le silence écrasant qui régnait sous terre.

.

.

Ils perdaient de la vitesse, le voyage ayant été rude. Bien qu'ils aient été habitués à des conditions pires encore, ils n'avaient pas touché de nourriture depuis plusieurs jours. En trouver en pleine nature n'étais pas si simple. Les arbres fruitiers n'étaient pas présents partout.

\- Gaara, est-ce-que ça va ? demanda la rose, inquiète.

Le rouquin semblait peiner plus qu'elle. Ses soins avant leur départ lui avait permis de tenir jusqu'à présent, mais il avait ses limites. Et elle aussi. Il hocha la tête, mais resta silencieux, conservant son souffle. Grâce à ses capacités de projection d'énergie, Sakura avait pu les guider en direction de l'ANBU. Elle savait que l'entreprise était risquée. Elle avait surpris les conversations de certains de leurs bourreaux et avait appris comme cela que les _maohs_ qui quittaient leur cellule pour ne jamais revenir avaient été envoyés sur le champ de bataille. Et comme aucun ne revenait, il n'y avait aucun doute quant à leur sort. Le sceau qui leur avait été apposé de force semblait être un moyen de les contrôler, mais elle ignorait encore comment. L'unique piste était la frayeur que semblait inspirer les _maohs_ à l'ANBU. Elle ne craignait que le sceau ne les force à utiliser leur magie à des fins terribles, allant contre leur propre nature.

Utilisant à nouveau son pouvoir pour scanner les alentours, elle sentit de plus en plus de présences humaines.

\- Nous arrivons dans leur territoire, annonça-t-elle au rouquin.

Nouveau silence. En glissant son regard vers son ami, elle vit sa peau anormalement pâle. Sa main gauche tremblait légèrement. Si elle voulait avoir une chance de convaincre l'ANBU de l'innocence des _maohs_ dans cette guerre, les convaincre qu'ils n'avaient été que des pions, peut-être pourrait-elle demander refuge chez eux et sauver le rouquin. Sinon, ils perdraient tout les deux la vie. Mais au moins, ils le feraient sans attenter à la vie de personne, contrairement aux pauvres âmes qui avaient été envoyées avec l'armée de la Racine. Gaara pensait comme elle. Ils n'avaient plus rien que leur vie à perdre. Et quelle vie.

Les deux adolescents pénétrèrent furtivement sur le territoire ANBU. Ils cachèrent leur présence, se faufilant comme des ombres parmi les rares bâtiments éparpillés. Sakura sentait une forte concentration d'âmes humaines plus loin. Sûrement dans une structure plus énorme que ce qu'elle pouvait décemment imaginer. Elle se félicita d'avoir cultivé ses pouvoirs toutes ces années, devenant son propre instructeur. Gaara aussi avait bénéficié de ses enseignements, mais il avait été bien trop souvent faible, incapable de quoi que ce soit. Il réagissait moins bien à toutes ces expériences dont ils étaient les cobayes.

Une fois de plus, Sakura lança son énergie en dehors d'elle-même pour éviter de croiser quelqu'un avant d'atteindre le bâtiment qui l'intéressait. Elle voyait au loin le sommet d'un bastion gigantesque. Tout à coup, quelque chose d'anormal traversa son énergie. Elle s'arrêta net, prenant Gaara par surprise. Elle regarda le rouquin, hébétée. Lui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir à nouveau.

\- Gaa'… Cette énergie…Je sens l'énergie d'un _maoh_ ici. Une énergie puissante, et- non attend ! Deux, deux âmes de _maohs_ sont de ce côté ! L'une est proche, dans leur bastion là-bas, l'autre…plus loin…

Sakura tremblait comme une feuille. Gaara vint la rejoindre, essayant de la soutenir alors que ses jambes refusaient de la porter plus longtemps. Une larme coula sur sa joue, alertant le rouquin qui lui prit le visage entre ses mains glacées.

\- Sakura, que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est… C'est Naruto, murmura-t-elle faiblement. L'une des âmes est Naruto.

La rosée perdit connaissance, entraînant le rouquin dans sa chute. Sonné, Gaara se laissa entraîner par l'obscurité.

'Naruto'

Leurs deux esprits basculèrent dans l'inconscience, sur l'image de leur ami qui s'estompait.

.

.

Ino réagit violement, surprenant Fugaku qui demanda à ses hommes de quitter la pièce. Il se tourna vers elle, le regard inquisiteur.

\- A l'instant, j-je, bégaya-t-elle, choquée.

\- Calmez-vous, je ne vous ai jamais vu ainsi. Que se passe-t-il ? demanda calmement l'Uchiha.

La blonde planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

\- Une énergie est venue perturber mes sens. Un _maoh_ est en ce moment en territoire ANBU.

\- Etes-vous certaine ? s'écria l'Uchiha.

\- Pas en ennemi ! Enfin, je ne crois pas. Il s'agissait d'une simple reconnaissance. L'énergie que j'ai sentie est faible. Qui que ce soit, il ou elle est en mauvais état.

Fugaku Uchiha appela aussitôt un homme qui se précipita pour prendre ses ordres. Il envoya sur le champ une équipe retrouver l'intrus. Ino était mortifiée, et toujours incapable de formuler ses pensées correctement. Elle tenta de se ressaisir, reprenant la parole quand le soldat repartit.

\- Pitié, ne le blessez pas. L'énergie vient de s'éteindre. Le _maoh_ a perdu connaissance.

\- Voyez s'il est seul ! ordonna l'homme d'un ton sec.

Ino s'exécuta. Ses yeux bleus brillèrent et une aura bleue entoura son corps. Elle déploya sa propre énergie à travers tout le territoire. Elle sentit l'âme du _maoh_ prisonnier qui lui était maintenant familière. Puis, une autre âme meurtrie qu'elle reconnue comme l'intrus. Finalement, une troisième âme, encore plus faible, presque invisible, l'atteignit.

\- Ils sont deux, annonça-t-elle, toujours en transe. L'un est mâle, l'autre femelle. Le mâle… semble sur le point de mourir.

Fugaku Uchiha semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse aux implications d'une telle découverte. Il rappela un autre homme, lui donnant les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Ino n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Elle se plongea en transe profonde, et fit barrière pour ne pas écouter les protestations de l'homme. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti autant d'âmes de _maohs_ , elle ne les laisserait pas mourir. Déjà auparavant, elle avait craint pour la vie du blond qui avait été confié au fils cadet de l'Uchiha et elle n'avait rien pu faire d'autre qu'espérer qu'il s'en sorte. Elle s'interdisait de laisser mourir l'un des siens. Pas quand elle pouvait agir.

La blonde sentit son flot d'énergie galoper. Ce fut comme une porte qui s'ouvrit en elle, déversant sa conscience dans la nature. Elle atteint comme à chaque fois ce qu'elle cherchait en permanence. La _maoh_ qu'elle contactait était encore plus puissante qu'elle et l'aidait à maintenir le contact.

'Je suis là. De quoi as-tu besoin ?' commença une voix dans sa tête.

'S'il vous plait, aidez-moi ! Il faut les sauver !' répondit mentalement Ino.

'De quoi parles-tu ? Que se passe-t-il ?' demanda son interlocutrice, visiblement inquiète.

'Deux _maohs_ , deux _maohs_ viennent d'entrer chez les ANBU. Il faut les sauver ! L'un d'eux va mourir !'

'Comment ? Impossible ! Je n'en ai pas entendu parler… Gamine, sois prudente. Tu dois rejoindre ceux-là le plus vite possible. Tu dois entrer en contact avec eux à tout prix, ou bien l'ANBU pourrait disparaître en un instant.'

'Que voulez-vous dire ? Que va-t-il se passer ?' le ton d'Ino était suppliant.

'J'ai longuement réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit. Si le premier _maoh_ dont tu m'as parlé tue sans son consentement, il doit y avoir un sceau sur lui qui l'y oblige. Si les deux _maohs_ qui viennent d'arriver son activés, ils tueront tous ceux qui se dresseront sur leur passage, qu'ils soient au bord de la mort ou non.' Expliqua la voix.

'Que dois-je faire pour éviter cela ? Je ne souhaite pas la mort de l'ANBU non plus !'

'Pour l'instant, va à leurs côtés. Assure-toi qu'ils restent inconscients grâce à tes dons. Ils ne doivent pas prononcer une parole, et ne SURTOUT pas être interrogés. J'ai peur que ce soit le nom de Danzou qui déclenche le sceau. Si une seule personne prononce ce nom à côté d'eux, même s'ils sont endormis, le sceau s'activera. Et tout sera perdu. Sans toi à leur côté, tout est perdu.'

'Et pour le sceau ?' demanda la blonde.

'Assure-toi qu'ils reprennent des forces. Je te dirai comment l'enlever. Mais tenter l'expérience maintenant pourrait les tuer.'

Ino remercia la _maoh_ avant de retransmettre le message à Fugaku Uchiha qui avait tenté pendant sa transe de la ramener à tout prix, la secouant, pensant à une trahison. Après ses explications, en revanche, l'homme fut convaincu et la laissa approcher en secret les _maohs_. Il dispensa des ordres pour que personne n'approche leur cellule, ou si les hommes n'avaient pas le choix, qu'ils restent absolument silencieux à moins qu'ils tiennent à perdre la vie. Après tout, l'ANBU n'avait jamais pensé devoir accueillir plus d'un _maoh_ , et ils ne possédaient plus rien pour entraver les pouvoirs des deux nouveaux arrivants. Dès qu'elle le put, Ino partit, gardée par deux hommes, prenant bien soin de cacher son visage et ses cheveux comme elle en avait l'habitude. Son cœur battait la chamade, mais cette fois, sa volonté de sauver les deux _maohs_ était de fer.

.

.

Les choses étant bien faites, Sai dormit trois jours d'affilé après avoir accumulé la fatigue en restant auprès de Naruto. Sasuke profita de ce temps là pour se remettre des paroles du blond. Il digérait mal le fait d'être ainsi propulsé au rang de Gardien, et qui plus est le Gardien d'un être qu'il avait lui-même malmené et traité plus bas que terre. Mais il resta aux côtés du blond qui tentait timidement de marcher à nouveau dans sa chambre. Le brun dut assumer les tâches de son Second malgré lui, et s'occupa d'enlever le pansement lorsque le _maoh_ lui assura être guéri.

En ce troisième jour, les deux adolescents étaient à nouveau assit sur le lit du blond, silencieux. Sasuke n'aurait pas su expliquer comment, mais il ne pouvait quitter la chambre et laisser l'autre livré à lui-même. C'était Naruto le premier qui l'avait retenu la première nuit alors qu'il avait voulu se rendre dans sa chambre. Il dormait donc à moitié assit sur une chaise, sa tête sur le lit, et étrangement, sa fierté ne semblait même pas se froisser à l'idée. Il préférait cela au fait de s'éloigner. Le sentiment le mettait mal à l'aise, retournant son estomac. Il le faisait bien évidemment quand il allait chercher quelque chose pour se sustenter, mais il revenait le plus vite possible, et la sensation désagréable se dissipait aussitôt. Quand il retournait dans la chambre, il voyait la même expression de soulagement sur le visage du blond.

Naruto semblait tout aussi déstabilisé par les réactions de son corps. Sasuke se doutait bien que le blond devait sûrement le mépriser. Mais souvent, le _maoh_ s'accrochait à sa manche lorsqu'il se levait pour quitter la pièce avant de retirer précipitamment sa main. Il l'avait même vu rougir de honte à travers ses mèches dorées. Il avait aussi demandé à ce que Sasuke reste à la porte de la salle d'eau lorsqu'il se lavait, car la chambre était tellement spacieuse qu'il lui semblait qu'attendre depuis la chaise était une trop longue distance. Le brun avait senti ses joues se réchauffer, et Naruto avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, avant de lui tourner le dos, mortifié. Néanmoins, le capitaine avait attendu à la sortie de la salle d'eau tous les jours.

\- Ahem… lança le blond, brisant le silence.

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il sans pour autant regarder le _maoh_ , fixant le paysage au dehors.

\- V-Votre… main ? bégaya l'autre.

\- … Pardon ?

Le blond vint timidement prendre sa main, le faisant se crisper légèrement. Une fois ses muscles détendus à nouveau, il se sentit en réalité beaucoup mieux. Pas qu'il ait été mal avant, mais la petite main chaude de l'autre dans la sienne le rassurait. Pourquoi ? Mystère.

\- Les livres de ma bibliothèque ne disent pas grand-chose sur les Gardiens, marmonna-t-il.

Il sentit le regard de l'autre sur lui.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas trop… fit le _maoh_.

Le blond sursauta, une idée lui venant en tête.

\- Si ! Le pouvoir des Gardiens ? s'écria-t-il.

\- … quel pouvoir ?

Naruto le prit aux épaules pour lui faire face. Ses muscles se tendirent à nouveau par réflexe. Le blond se rétracta et s'excusa faiblement. Sasuke s'installa tout de même en tailleur dans le lit, invitant l'autre à faire de même. Cependant, leurs yeux ne se croisèrent toujours pas. Ils évitaient, de peur de revivre son éveil. En y repensant, cela avait été très gênant. Ils s'étaient contemplés, sans pouvoir se séparer, le garçon blotti dans ses bras et lui, ne le laissant pas non plus partir.

\- Dis-moi, ordonna-t-il au blond une fois qu'il parut calmé.

\- Quand je… vous… vos yeux étaient carmins. V-vos iris je veux dire ! C'est le pouvoir du Gardien qui s'est éveillé, expliqua le _maoh_ , mal à l'aise. Il est différent pour chaque Gardien. Tout comme deux _maohs_ n'ont pas les mêmes pouvoirs, un _maoh_ et un Gardien n'ont pas forcément les mêmes capacités… ahem…

\- Donc j'ai un pouvoir. Inconnu. Comment savoir dans ce cas ?

Naruto sembla réfléchir à la question, et leva les yeux en l'air. Ce fut la première fois que Sasuke le vit être à l'aise, agissant comme s'il n'avait pas été présent. Voir le blond au naturel lui semblait étrange, mais il préférait cela à l'attitude craintive qu'il avait d'habitude, ou à celle tantôt menaçante tantôt sur la défensive qu'il avait eu auparavant. Il se rappela du sourire sur le visage du _maoh_ lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé dans la forêt, les bras pleins de fruits. Peut-être le blond lui ferait assez confiance un jour pour s'autoriser à sourire devant lui.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, confessa le blond. Je ne suis pas resté assez longtemps au Jardin Céleste pour apprendre tout ça.

\- Hn, médita l'Uchiha. Regarde-moi. Peut-être que cela activera quelque chose.

\- V-vous regarder ? balbutia le _maoh_.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, l'obligeant à se soumettre à sa demande. Il sentit l'appréhension se développer, gonflant dans sa cage thoracique. Finalement, l'adolescent consentit à lever les yeux vers lui. Il avait oublié à quel point le bleu de ses iris était particulier, irréel. Jamais il n'avait vu quiconque avec une telle paire d'yeux. A sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas des ondes brutales qui s'échappèrent d'eux, s'entrechoquant avec force. Cette fois, l'attraction qu'il ressentit le clouait sur place, et une sensation plus légère, comme un voile les recouvrant, le détendit. Il se perdit dans les prunelles du blond, qui semblait tout aussi envoûté.

\- Là, chuchota Naruto, comme s'il avait peur qu'une simple parole brise la magie. Vos iris deviennent rouges à nouveau. Sentez-vous quelque chose ?

Sasuke fit non de la tête. Il ne ressentait rien d'anormal dans ses yeux. Ni douleur, ni picotement.

\- Naruto… commença-t-il.

\- Hm ?

Il trouva touchante l'innocence du blond sous l'effet de leur résonnance mais se garda bien d'esquisser le moindre sourire.

\- Tutoies-moi.

\- Eh ? J-je… s'écria Naruto, rougissant sans pour autant détourner son regard.

\- Que ça nous plaise ou non, je suis ton Gardien. Ton embarras devient le mien.

\- V-vraiment ? Pardonnez…Pardonne moi !

\- Hn, acquiesça Sasuke, satisfait.

Il sentit une soudaine chaleur l'envahir, parcourant son corps au rythme du sang qui coulait dans ses veines, de ses battements de cœur, de sa respiration régulière. Le courant voyagea jusqu'à sa main qu'il souleva du lit avant de la contempler, curieux. Cela brisa le contact avec Naruto, mais la chaleur ne disparut pas, elle augmenta. Dans le creux de sa paume, une flamme apparut, grossissant rapidement, jusqu'à prendre une forme de globe.

\- C'est… magnifique, souffla le blond.

Le feu s'estompa, comme balayé par un courant d'air. Sasuke avait encore les yeux rivés sur sa paume. Il n'était pas aussi surpris qu'il l'aurait pensé, mais plutôt curieusement captivé, happé par la prise de conscience que son existence était maintenant liée à la magie.

\- Le feu, alors…

\- Hm, le feu, répéta le blond.

Celui-ci lui sourit, prenant le brun de court. Sasuke hocha la tête et se demanda ce que ressentait l'autre lorsqu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs.

\- Je dois apprendre à me contrôler, maintenant, constata-t-il. Il faudra que j'en parle à Shikamaru.

\- Peut-être maître Gai nous aidera-t-il ? Son enseignement est approprié à l'entraînement d'un _maoh_ , confia l'adolescent blond.

Sasuke se perdit un instant dans sa contemplation, retraçant des yeux la tresse de cheveux blonds, remontant jusqu'aux mèches dorées qui encadraient un visage rosé. Soudain, les mots lui parvinrent enfin.

\- Maître Gai ? Comment connais-tu Gai ?

La peau rosée devint cramoisie. Le blond le fixa de ses yeux écarquillés. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il le frappe, lui crie dessus, comme il l'aurait fait avant. Pourtant, il se fit seulement la remarque mentale que cela expliquait les sorties qu'avait tenté de lui cacher son Second et la nouvelle carrure de l'autre. De plus, il ne voyait pas Gai maltraiter Naruto. Ce n'était pas si surprenant qu'il ait aidé un _maoh_.

\- Je demanderai à Shikamaru de nous mettre en contact avec Gai, conclut-t-il finalement.

Le blond sembla respirer à nouveau et expira longuement, rassuré. Cela énerva Sasuke, qui prit le poignet fin du _maoh_.

\- Arrête de me craindre, ordonna-t-il platement.

L'autre frissonna au contact. Les yeux bleus le dévorèrent à nouveau, cherchant la vérité. Il sembla décider qu'au vu des circonstances, le brun avait raison. Mais Sasuke comprenait que celui qui fut son prisonnier ait des doutes.

\- Pardon, murmura l'adolescent, à peine audible.

Décidant d'en finir avec les réticences du _maoh_ , Sasuke attrapa cette fois-ci la cheville de son vis à vis. D'un coup sec, il sortir la clé qu'il avait acquis avant l'incident et le débarrassa de l'anneau, le libérant totalement.

\- Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux.

Il avait dit cela avec un regard déterminé, tentant de persuader l'autre à travers ses onyx.

\- Même m'approcher ?

Une nouvelle parole spontanée. A nouveau cet air affligé qui suivait une honnêteté mal contrôlée. Sasuke se contenta de hocher positivement la tête, même s'il ignorait ce qu'attendait l'autre de lui. Sans prévenir, Naruto se jeta dans ses bras, passant les siens sous les aisselles du brun, l'enlaçant fermement, les mains accrochées dans son dos à sa chemise. Prit au dépourvu, Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Les cheveux du blond lui chatouillaient la gorge. Il sentait le cœur du _maoh_ battre la chamade. Une odeur sucrée s'échappait du garçon. Il devina en voyant le bout de ses oreilles carmin à travers ses cheveux dorés que, malgré le trouble qu'il ressentait, Naruto n'arrivait pas à se défaire de lui. Une foule de pensées se batailla dans le cerveau de Sasuke. Lentement, comme effrayé de faire un geste inapproprié, il leva les bras. Il les laissa en suspend, avant de trouver le courage de les amener dans le dos du blond, lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Naruto, j'entre !

Avec horreur, Sasuke entendit la voix de Sai qui s'était sans doute enfin réveillé. Il entendit le Second ouvrir la porte. D'un geste précipité, il se sépara du blond qui en fit de même. Mais il était trop tard. Lorsqu'il tourna sa tête vers Sai, celui-ci les regardait, les yeux ronds. Il bondit hors du lit, s'époussetant, étouffant quelques toussotements gênés de son poing. Naruto était toujours à quatre pattes sur le lit, figé, clignant des yeux par moment.

\- Content de savoir que tu ne viens pas me voir en premier, râla-t-il.

Sai reprit sa contenance, et s'excusa.

\- Pardonnez-moi, m-maî-

\- Sasuke, le coupa-t-il.

Un ange passa. Le Second fut celui dont les yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois.

\- C'est Sasuke pour toi, réitéra le brun.

Il put jurer voir les joues blanches de Sai prendre de la couleur un instant, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer de la santé de Naruto. J'ignorais que vous…tu…vous

\- Tu.

\- …serais ici avec lui. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour…toi… proposa le Second.

Sasuke entendit son ventre protester bruyamment. Il était à peu près certain que cela n'échappa ni à Sai, ni à Naruto. Il eut envie de mourir sur place. Il ne croyait pas avoir donné pire image de sa personne depuis sa naissance. S'il n'avait pas été un Uchiha, il se serait senti pathétique.

\- Apporte à manger ici. Pour trois personnes.

Sai inclina la tête avant de quitter la chambre précipitamment. Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Sasuke lança un coup d'œil vers le blond, qui lui retourna son regard. Son ventre grogna à nouveau. Naruto s'empêcha de rire.

'Au moins, il ne me craint définitivement plus' pensa Sasuke.

.

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Oh, quelle semaine de folie ! En réalité, hier, j'ai commencé le chapitre 19, et aussi rajouté un passage entier au chapitre 18... et j'ai encore envie d'ajouter quelque chose au 18, mais c'était juste moi qui gagatisais, alors je le réserverai peut-être pour l' **épilogue** , parce que ce passage n'allait pas du tout dans le chapitre xD !_

 _ **Actualités de l'histoire** : Oh, cette fin ! J'ai un soucis en ce moment, c'est que j'ajoute pleins de chose à mon dernier chapitre, pour faire justice aux personnages correctement. Sauf que le dernier chapitre est déjà une fin, plus un épilogue, dont un passage assez important. Je pense qu'il va être affreusement long ! __Je posterai probablement le prologue et les premiers chapitres de ma prochaine fiction en même temps que les 2-3 derniers chapitres également._

 _ **Actualités de l'auteur** : Avec toutes ces histoires de publications... J'ai trouvé un travail au Japon. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais c'est le cas. Bien que je tenterai toujours de poster au plus vite, il se peut que je tombe dans l'infernal "1 chapitre par semaine" dès mai. Je ferai de mon mieux. Promis._

 ** _De quel sacrifice Kabuto parle-t-il ? O.O_**

 ** _Comment Sakura et Gaara vont-ils être reçus à l'ANBU ?_**

 ** _Combien de temps pour que Sasuke dépasse son balais dans le fessier pour trouver Naruto absolument adorable ? :P_**

 _En réponse à **Une Inconnue** : Merci du compliment :3 ! C'est l'un des flash-backs qui me tenait le plus à cœur. Pour la suite, et bien, je devrai arriver à poster 2 chapitres avant le weekend prochain. La vache, quand j'y pense, c'est bientôt la fin ! xD_

 ** _Merci à toutes les nouvelles personnes qui suivent l'histoire ! :3_**

 _A la prochaine !_


	16. Je T'Ai Attendu Tout Ce Temps

**Je t'ai attendu tout ce temps**

Quelques jours après son éveil, Sasuke se sentait plus à l'aise avec sa nouvelle vie. Il avait retrouvé Sai, ce qui lui avait le plus grand bien. Les deux bruns passaient beaucoup plus de temps ensemble, et parfois, Sai arrivait à le faire céder et l'entraînait dans une partie de jeu de go. Il ne gagnait jamais contre l'Uchiha. Ce dernier restait toujours aux côtés du blond. Leur sentiment de devoir rester ensemble ne semblait toujours pas s'estomper. Le _maoh_ pouvait marcher facilement à nouveau, et Gai avait été contacté. Sasuke avait réussi à obtenir de l'homme de les entraîner le plus tôt possible. Après tout, la guerre arrivait à grands pas, et il irait sur le champ de bataille. Il avait donc décidé d'emmener Naruto qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter, et le blond devait pouvoir se défendre au mieux en cas de problème.

\- Sasuke, nous devons partir bientôt si nous voulons arriver à temps, annonça Sai, sortant l'Uchiha de sa torpeur.

\- Hn.

Ils se rendraient avec Naruto chez son père pour lui annoncer la situation. Il ne savait pas encore quoi en penser, mais il se doutait que lorsque Fugaku apprendrait pour lui et Naruto, ils les précipiteraient sûrement en première ligne. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas cacher son statut de Gardien à son propre père, qui l'apprendrait de toute manière d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il semblait que le chef de l'ANBU avait des yeux et des oreilles partout, comme si quelqu'un lui soufflait des informations quand personne ne regardait. Il avait déjà eu un courrier de son père à propos de Naruto lorsque ce dernier avait failli mourir. Il ignorait encore à ce jour comment l'incident était parvenu aux oreilles de son père. Personne ne pouvait savoir à par lui, Kotetsu, Shikamaru et Sai.

Mettant ses soupçons de côté, il alla rejoindre Naruto dans sa chambre. Le blond avait à nouveau sa longue tresse dans son dos, des mèches blondes désordonnées encadrant son visage fin. Il était vêtu d'une chemise pourpre longue sur une paire de pantalon noir. Puisqu'il n'avait plus d'anneau à son pied, il portait des bottes de cuir noir remontant jusqu'au genou, comme les hommes de l'ANBU. Cela allongeait sa silhouette. Sasuke se rendait compte que peu de chose le séparait de l'autre. Il pouvait paraître aussi imposant que lui avec les bons vêtements. Le blond, encore timide, mais plus à l'aise tout de même, s'approcha des deux bruns. Il se plaça aux côtés de Sasuke, agrippant sa manche avant de se raviser, les joues rosies. Techniquement, il était encore un prisonnier. C'est pour cette raison que Sasuke demanda à Sai de bien vouloir enchaîner son poignet à celui de Naruto. La chose faite, ils sortirent de la demeure.

\- Ton père acceptera-t-il de voir que Naruto n'a plus son anneau à la cheville ? demanda Sai, anxieux, tandis que le groupe avançait dehors dans les longues allées géométriques qui menaient au Bastion.

\- Il le faudra. Sans ce fichu anneau, Naruto n'aurait pas autant été en danger, répondit-il.

\- C'est vrai. Maintenant, rien ne t'empêchera de guérir correctement et de te défendre en cas de danger, fit Sai à l'attention du blond.

Naruto resta silencieux. Sasuke sentait l'appréhension de l'autre dans sa façon rigide de marcher, le visage baissé. Il remarqua que les quelques personnes déjà réveillées et se promenant les regardaient parfois. Peut-être le blond ne voulait-il pas attirer l'attention sur eux, chose impossible avec ses cheveux dorés volant au gré du vent. Tout était silencieux autour d'eux. On n'entendait que le cliquetis des menottes qui reliait son poignet gauche au poignet droit du _maoh_.

\- Naruto… murmura-t-il.

Il vint prendre la main droite de l'autre dans la sienne. Naruto rougit, regarda Sai qui lui adressa juste un sourire, et les trois adolescents poursuivirent leur route. Lorsque le Bastion fut en vue, Naruto sembla plus agité. Il le regarda, puis Sai, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda calmement le Second au _maoh_.

\- Au Bastion… Au Bastion… maintenant…

En un éclair, la chaîne reliant les menottes de Sasuke et Naruto se brisa. Le blond s'élança vers le Bastion. Sasuke prit le poignet de son Second qui était resté bouche bée sur place et partit à la suite du _maoh_. Mais c'était sans compter la rapidité de ce dernier qui traça et entra par une porte, disparaissant de sa vue. La sensation d'angoisse qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il était trop loin du blond revint lui dévorer les entrailles. Il accéléra sa course, entraînant toujours Sai à sa suite.

.

.

Naruto se sentait fiévreux. Sa course frénétique l'emmenait dans un dédale de couloirs. Cela lui rappela la première fois qu'il avait tenté de s'échapper du Bastion. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas perdu. Il agissait purement à l'instinct, ses pieds le guidant comme s'il savait exactement où il allait. Il se sentait mal d'avoir laissé les deux bruns derrières, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas contrôler son corps. Il devait continuer. Quelque chose l'attendait, quelque part dans l'immense forteresse.

\- Gnnn…

Il plaqua une main sur son ventre. Il le sentait, le poids écrasant qui s'abattait sur lui quand Sasuke s'éloignait de lui. Avoir un Gardien semblait bien contraignant. Il se demandait s'il finirait son existence, dépendant de son Gardien. Le fait que Sasuke soit cette personne lui était toujours très étrange. Mais il ne ressentait plus d'animosité pour le brun qui avait changé. D'après le comportement de Sai, il en déduisait que l'Uchiha avait simplement retrouvé son caractère passé. Lui se sentait plus à l'aise en présence du brun. Bien sûr, leurs journées étaient ponctuées de tous ces moments de maladresse lorsqu'il ouvrait soudainement la bouche pour déclarer des choses toutes plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres. Mais silencieux, il se sentait juste inexplicablement rassuré d'avoir l'autre à ses côtés, comme s'il complétait son existence. Il était en sécurité avec Sasuke à côté de lui. Et c'était bien quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années, emprisonné dans les souterrains de la Racine, jeté en pâture dans des laboratoires, poussé à combattre contre son gré. Ce jour-là, le jour où il avait rencontré Sasuke, il ne se souvenait que de fragments disparates. Et même ces fragments-là, il préférait les oublier, les enfermer dans un coin de sa mémoire et ne plus jamais chercher à se souvenir de l'odeur du sang, de la sensation de son corps se mouvant furtivement, létal, parmi les hommes. Il ne voulait plus se souvenir de son poignet, assuré, maniant une épée, coupant à travers les corps comme il l'aurait fait en frappant la surface d'un lac, des gerbes s'échappant profusément des obstacles sans résistance. Il ne voulait plus se souvenir du froid s'engouffrant en lui jusqu'à l'os, du brouillard, des cris, des supplications, et sa conscience, enfermée au loin, piètre spectatrice de son corps répandant la mort et le désespoir.

\- As-tu entendu quelque chose à l'instant ?

La source de ces paroles était éloignée. La voix rappela vaguement quelque chose à Naruto, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Autour de lui, les couloirs étaient de moins en moins éclairé. Il allait plus profondément dans le Bastion.

'Les cellules.'

Il reconnaissait l'humidité et l'obscurité dans laquelle il avait été plongé. Cela semblait suspect que personne ne soit présent dans ces parties du Bastion. Lui était sûr qu'il y avait eu de nombreux hommes gardant les rares prisonniers de guerre et travaillaient le métal pour confectionner de nouvelles armes. Au bout de sa route, Naruto se retrouva devant une cellule immense, les barreaux rouillés, de l'eau croupie s'écoulant du plafond. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Dans la salle, deux ombres courbées étaient au sol. Les deux individus semblèrent réagir à sa venue. Lentement, des haillons brunâtres dévoilèrent une chevelure rose ondulant au sol. Les mèches emmêlées se mouvèrent, et un visage pâle apparut. Deux billes vertes le considèrent un moment, à moitié voilées. Puis, les yeux s'écarquillèrent. A côté, une touffe de cheveux roux émergea.

\- Naruto… souffla une voix qu'il connaissait.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Le couloir semblait figé dans le temps. Seul les iris vertes tremblantes bougeaient encore.

\- Sa-Sakura ?

\- Naruto… Tu es vivant…

Ses genoux tremblèrent. Il tomba à terre. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux barreaux de la cellule. Des haillons sortirent une main, celle de Sakura. Elle et Gaara le regardaient, mais leurs yeux semblaient voir un fantôme du passé, une ombre surréelle. Naruto comprit. Les _maohs_ envoyés à la guerre ne revenaient jamais. Il était mort pour eux. Ils avaient dû abandonner l'idée de jamais le revoir un jour.

\- Tu es vivant, répéta Sakura. Tu es vivant ! Je n'osais pas y croire, mais je ne t'avais pas senti partir comme les autres !

La rose était excitée. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage. Gaara, lui, était encore sous le choc. Il était dans un piteux état, bien pire encore que celui de leur amie. Une larme coula de son œil droit, glacée, sur une peau blanche comme la mort. Sakura se traîna difficilement jusqu'à lui, n'ayant pas la force de se lever. Elle accrocha ses mains sur celles du blond, enserrant de sa prise glacée ses doigts.

\- Oh, Naruto ! Je n'osais plus espérer… et te voilà ! Vivant !

\- Sakura… toi et Gaara… Comment… ?

Nous avons fui, nous sommes partis, une nuit ! Et puis, nous avons atteint l'ANBU mais quelque chose nous empêchais de reprendre connaissance. Nous n'avons vu personne avant toi !

\- Vous avez fui Kouhou ? Vous avez fui… la Racine ? demanda-t-il, soufflé.

\- Nous avons fui la Racine, affirma Sakura. Nous avons fui Danzou…

Un éclair de douleur vint pincer le cœur de Naruto. Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Gaara également écarquilla les yeux. Naruto sentit ses propres iris le brûler.

'Pour Danzou' s'était écrié un homme avant d'ouvrir la cage où il se trouvait, l'incitant à sortir sur le champ de bataille.

\- Le sceau, comprit Naruto.

Mais il était trop tard. Autour de lui, le vent se levait dans le couloir sombre et humide du Bastion. Les mèches encadrant son visage fouettèrent sa peau. En face de lui, les yeux de la rose s'illuminèrent. Son visage se tordit en une expression de douleur mal contenue. Gaara aussi semblait lutter contre son propre corps. Une onde plus puissante s'échappa de Naruto, propulsant ses deux amis dans le fond de la cellule. Gaara se leva, ses yeux vert menthe dangereusement lumineux. Un grognement s'échappa du roux, ses cheveux carmin se gonflant dans son dos. Il fonça sur Naruto. Le blond sentit son corps heurter le mur derrière lui. Devant ses yeux, Gaara était debout, haletant comme un animal sauvage. Ses muscles étaient contractés, et sa posture respirait la menace. Derrière, Sakura s'éleva également, dans le même état.

\- Naruto ! cria Sai.

Le blond, luttant contre le sceau, tourna sa tête vers la droite. Il vit Sai et Sasuke au détour du couloir. Les bruns le regardèrent. Sai sembla terrifié par son apparence. Il consulta du regard son Capitaine qui lui-même regardait le rouquin, prêt à s'élancer sur l'être qu'il était sensé maintenant protéger. Ses iris virèrent écarlate en un instant. Naruto, lui, sentit sa conscience s'effacer. Il avait beau lutter, il ne pouvait pas se défaire de cette envie de détruire qui l'envahissait. Dans un dernier élan de conscience, il se releva et se jeta sur Gaara qui avait détruit les barreaux d'un simple coup de poing. Les deux adolescents roulèrent jusqu'à Sakura. Puis, Naruto fut englouti dans les méandres des instincts meurtriers qui resurgirent comme un cauchemar.

.

.

Sai avait tiré l'Uchiha par la manche, se cachant dans le hall des cellules.

\- Sasuke, que fait-on ? Un Naruto hors de contrôle, tu peux y arriver, mais il y avait bien deux autres _maohs_ dans cette cellule, haleta-t-il. Bon sang, mais que font deux _maohs_ ici ?

\- Il faut les maîtriser. Ils sont dangereux pour nous, mais ils vont s'entre-tuer si l'on ne fait rien.

La panique le saisit. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger le moindre millimètre de son corps. Des vertiges le prirent. Il savait bien que l'Uchiha ne craignait rien. Sa détermination était légendaire, et il était par ailleurs un très bon combattant. Lui, non. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds sur un champ de bataille. Et ils étaient deux contre trois _maohs_ cherchant à massacrer tout ce qui se trouverait sur leur route.

\- Ai-je entendu « deux _maohs_ » à l'instant ?

Sai sursauta avant d'analyser les nouveaux arrivants. Leur sourire narquois sur le visage comme à leur habitude, le Capitaine Zabuza et son Second, Haku, se tenaient à l'entrée de la zone, armes en main.

\- Nous pensions avoir vu le blondinet, mais il y a plus ? Ouuuhh, je sens que je vais adorer ça, susurra Haku.

'Il ne manquait plus qu'eux' s'alarma mentalement le brun.

Sasuke, qui auparavant leur aurait lancé une remarque cinglante, les considéra un moment. L'Uchiha s'approcha des deux hommes. Quelque chose avait changé dans son regard. Et malgré leur attitude nonchalante, Zabuza et Haku semblaient également différents. Zabuza paraissait moins prompt à se lancer tête baissée dans les ennuis.

\- Le gamin… On lui en doit une. Que fais-t-on, Uchiha, demanda Zabuza de sa voix rauque.

\- Occupez-vous de neutraliser les deux nouveaux _maohs_. On se charge de Naruto, décida Sasuke.

\- Que la fête commence, déclara Haku avec un sourire charmeur, ses longs cheveux bruns dansant dans son dos.

Sai ne put que suivre son Capitaine qui l'appela d'un geste de la main. Tous les quatre s'élancèrent en direction des _maohs_ qui tentaient de s'entre-tuer sur le champ. Des fragments de magies avaient réduit l'endroit en ruines. Des explosions surgissaient, et un vent puissant rendait le mouvement difficile. Il vit Zabuza et Haku plonger dans un nuage de brouillard. Des éclairs colorés frappèrent les murs. Le cri guerrier des deux bruns et des rugissements bestiaux emplirent l'espace. Naruto fut expulsé de la masse en sa direction et celle de Sasuke. Ses yeux ne voyaient plus le monde. On voyait bien qu'il n'y avait plus de conscience habitant ce corps aux vêtements déchirés. La tresse du blond n'avait pas tenu. L'élastique avait lâché, laissant les longs cheveux blés libres. Cela donnait un air encore plus sauvage au _maoh_ dont les canines semblaient s'être allongées.

\- Naruto, appela Sasuke.

Le blond tressaillit de douleur. Il se releva difficilement et sembla reconnaître leur présence. Il se tourna dans leur direction. Une seconde passa. Le _maoh_ s'élança sur eux. Sai sauta sur le côté, esquivant un coup puissant porté au sol, fracturant les dalles. Sasuke s'était propulsé en arrière. Le combat qui les opposait à Naruto fut féroce. Ils devaient esquiver des attaques physiques tout comme la magie qui s'échappait du blond à l'instinct et tenter de le neutraliser. La seule façon de le maîtriser était de lui faire perdre connaissance, comme lorsque Sasuke l'avait vaincu la première fois. Finalement, l'Uchiha s'élança sur l'adolescent blond, le plaquant contre un mur. Le _maoh_ poussa un hurlement rageur, mais le brun tint bon. Il fit un signe à Sai de rester à sa place. Ses iris étaient toujours rouges, et plusieurs fois Sai avait vu des gerbes de flammes s'échapper du corps de son Capitaine.

\- Réveille-toi, imbécile, grogna Sasuke au blond.

Naruto ne l'entendit pas. Il attrapa le cou du brun à deux mains, serrant sa prise impitoyablement, mais l'Uchiha ne céda pas. Le blond enserra le brun de ses jambes, forçant sur ses bras pour achever son adversaire alors qu'il écrasait ses reins, agrippé pour ne plus le lâcher. A mesure que le brun luttait pour trouver son souffle, Naruto sembla être envahi d'une vague de douleur qui le fit hurler. Il bascula sa tête en arrière, se cognant contre la paroi humide. Ses yeux semblèrent retourner à la normale avant de s'illuminer à nouveau.

'Il lutte !' comprit Sai.

Le regard déterminé de Sasuke se planta dans les iris bleus. La conscience de Naruto bascula plusieurs fois, tentant de revenir. Ses mains se desserrèrent progressivement, laissant l'Uchiha respirer. Un sanglot secoua le blond. Lentement, ses doigts se délièrent. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur la gorge du brun, tandis que ses yeux perdaient leur lumière, redevenant les deux perles céruléennes qu'ils connaissaient mieux. A bout de souffle, Naruto rendit son regard à Sasuke. Ce dernier retrouva aussi sa couleur d'yeux naturelle.

\- Tu as réussi, constata simplement Sasuke.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du blond lorsqu'il se rendit compte des plaies sur le corps du brun et de ses vêtements déchirés. Il décroisa ses jambes derrière les reins de l'Uchiha, et se retrouva debout face à son Gardien qu'il venait de blesser dans sa rage. Sai les contempla un moment, avant de tourner son regard de l'autre côté où le silence dominait également. Il vit Zabuza sortir avec un _maoh_ sur chaque épaule. Plus loin, enfin, ce fut Fugaku Uchiha qui apparut, accompagnée d'une adolescente toute vêtue de noir. Cette dernière enleva la capuche qui masquait son visage, dévoilant de longs cheveux blonds platine.

\- Ne prononcez pas un seul mot et apportez-moi les _maohs_ , dit-elle d'une voix claire, bien plus mâture que son apparence physique.

Zabuza s'exécuta après avoir consulté Fugaku du regard, déposant les deux _maohs_ inconscients au sol. Le cœur de Sai fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il s'approcha lentement. La fille blonde s'agenouilla. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, murmurant une incantation. Elle plaça une main sur le front du garçon roux, et une sur le front de la fille aux cheveux roses. Son regard fut attiré par cette dernière. La rosée, inconscience, les vêtements ruinés, le visage couvert de crasse, semblait souffrir dans son sommeil forcé. Alors que le murmure enchanteur de la blonde s'élevait dans le couloir, un sceau étrange, blanc, apparut sur le front de chacun des _maohs_. Sai regarda celui sur le front de la jeune fille se désintégrer dans l'air. Quand la dernière trace blanche quitta le front pour exploser en milliers de grains de poussière, l'expression sur le visage meurtrit changea. L'adolescente semblait en paix à présent.

Derrière lui, Sasuke accompagna Naruto aux côtés de la blonde. Cette dernière sembla surprise de voir que le _maoh_ était encore conscient, mais ne dit rien. Elle glissa son regard sur Sasuke. Un éclair lumineux passa dans ses yeux, et elle sembla comprendre que le brun y était pour quelque chose. Tandis qu'elle répétait le procédé avec Naruto, Sai avait toujours le regard rivé sur la rose. Cette dernière gémit avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Instinctivement, son regard se tourna vers lui.

\- … Tu es… ? murmura-t-elle.

.

 _Sai fondit alors sur le torse du blond, l'enserrant de toutes ses forces alors que les larmes commençaient à dévaler ses joues._

 _\- Tu sais, reprit-il d'une petite voix. Plus le temps passe, et plus tu me fais penser à une personne que j'ai connue... Elle était douce, comme toi. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup…_

 _Les souvenirs lui revinrent comme un tsunami. Plus jeune, il avait passé des journées entières à cueillir des fleurs sauvages et récolter leurs graines pour pouvoir orner le jardin de sa demeure. Il aimait se balader seul, dans la nature, et se perdre à travers les arbres. Il ne rentrait que lorsque le soleil commençait à se coucher. C'était un jour comme celui-là qu'il se dirigea vers un endroit qui le fascinait. Le Jardin Céleste, la demeure des maohs. A l'approche du lieu, il aperçut au loin une jeune fille de son âge._

 _\- Oh ! Tu viens du jardin ? demanda-t-il, remarquant ses longs cheveux roses._

 _La fille le regarda, et il en profita pour la contempler un moment. Il la trouvait très jolie. Ses longs cheveux brillaient sous le soleil, et ses yeux verts lui jetaient un regard rempli d'intelligence et de malice. Ses joues pouponnes étaient légèrement roses. Elle avait dû courir. Sa robe blanche avait le col en dentelle et descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Un ruban rose terminé par un gros nœud soulignait sa taille. Seuls les maohs avaient des habits de dentelle et de soie._

 _\- Comment le sais-tu ?_

 _Sai fut fier de savoir qui elle était. Il semblait l'impressionner avec tout son savoir. Il joua avec la fille toute la journée. Ils partirent tous les deux à l'aventure et ils discutèrent des plantes et des animaux qu'ils rencontrèrent. C'était sans aucun doute le meilleur jour de toute sa vie. Alors que le moment de se séparer approchait, la jeune fille fit quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Sans prévenir, elle se planta devant lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tétanisé, Sai ne pu que la regarder, les yeux écarquillés. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il sentait ses joues brûler._

 _\- Merci pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère te revoir demain, je me suis beaucoup amusée ! s'exclama la rose avec un grand sourire._

 _Sai paniqua soudain. Il n'était pas prêt à abandonner sa nouvelle amie._

 _\- Je… euh… Tu reviendras ? balbutia-t-il._

 _Il la regarda, les yeux pleins d'espoirs. La rose rit légèrement. Le son résonna dans sa tête. Il était complètement épris de la jeune fille aventureuse._

 _\- Bien sûr, Sakura tient toujours sa parole ! Sois là !_

 _Sans hésiter, il lui promit qu'il serait à cet endroit même le lendemain. Il était tout excité, et ne réalisa qu'une fois que Sakura s'était glissée dans la haie qu'il ne lui avait pas dit son nom. Il l'appela, et la rose s'arrêta. Elle le regarda, surprise._

 _\- Mon nom à moi, c'est Sai ! lança-t-il avec un petit sourire._

 _La jeune maoh rougit, avant de le saluer une dernière fois. Puis elle disparut à nouveau dans le Jardin Céleste. Le printemps avant la Grande Séparation fut la période la plus heureuse de son existence. Il revit Sakura chaque jour, son amour pour elle grandissant chaque soir lorsqu'il devait la quitter à nouveau. Il ne savait pas s'il avait bien le droit d'aimer une maoh, mais il aimait Sakura de tout son cœur d'enfant._

 _._

Sai était toujours envoûté par les yeux émeraude de son amour d'enfance. Après la Grande Séparation, il n'avait jamais osé espérer revoir la _maoh_ , ni un _maoh_ tout court pour être honnête. Malgré les dires des autres, il n'avait jamais pu croire que les _maohs_ étaient des monstres. Et il avait raison. Après avoir rencontré Naruto, souvent, il s'était demandé si parmi les _maohs_ emprisonnés à Kouhou se trouvait celle pour qui il aurait donné sa vie. Mais il n'avait jamais posé de question, préférant abandonner tout espoir plutôt que d'avoir la déception d'une réponse négative. De plus, il n'avait pas voulu réveiller de mauvais souvenirs pour le blond. Il avait trop d'affection pour l'adolescent, et l'aider était une façon de faire le transfert, lui permettant de se racheter auprès de la _maoh_ aux cheveux roses. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il reconnaissait dans ce visage blessé, les joues creusées et non plus pouponnes, les traits de la personne qui lui avait été la plus chère en dehors de sa famille.

\- Sakura… souffla-t-il.

La rose lâcha un sanglot. Elle sembla le reconnaître également. Elle tendit une main vers lui. Il la saisit, l'aidant à s'asseoir. Leurs mains liées dégagèrent un halo de lumière rosée. Sai se rendit vaguement compte que tout le monde autour d'eux les observait, mais il ne voyait que les yeux de Sakura en face de lui. Une intense chaleur s'empara de son corps. Des ondes semblaient le traverser. La rose lui sourit. Il comprit. Il lâcha sa main, ouvrit les bras, et accueillit la rose qui se blottit contre lui, cherchant le réconfort de la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps.

\- Ca ne pouvait être que toi, déclara-t-elle, sereine.

\- Hm.

Il sourit à son tour et ferma les yeux, serrant la rose dans ses bras. Gaara s'était réveillé à son tour, et observa son amie dans les bras du brun.

\- Oh… Tu dois être celui qu'elle allait voir… lança-t-il platement.

Sai regarda le roux et acquiesça silencieusement. Le roux esquissa un maigre sourire.

\- Si seulement on pouvait reconnaître nos Gardiens le plus tôt possible… dit-il.

\- Si seulement, répéta Sai.

Il leva son regard vers Sasuke et Naruto. L'Uchiha avait passé un bras à la taille du blond, le gardant contre lui. Il échangea silencieusement son sentiment de complétion avec l'Uchiha. Un toussotement le ramena à la réalité. Autour des quatre _maohs_ et des deux Gardiens restait trois individus en dehors de leur compréhension. Fugaku Uchiha contemplait son fils qui ne semblait pas le voir, et surtout de sa façon d'enlacer le blond pour le protéger contre le monde entier. Zabuza et Haku ne savaient plus où donner de la tête devant tant de _maohs_ réunis au même endroit, les longs cheveux colorés contrastant avec le couloir sombre, leurs cheveux bruns, l'ère obscure dans laquelle ils évoluaient tous. Mais pour la première fois, Sai voyait au-delà de l'obscurité. Pour la première fois, il se laissa espérer à une fin différente.

.

.

Hinata fut appelée dès la fin de la réunion d'urgence qui regroupa Sasuke, Sai, les quatre _maohs_ , Fugaku, Zabuza et son Second. Ce fut ces derniers qui lui apprirent tout des récents évènements. Intérieurement, Hinata jubilait. Elle était heureuse de savoir que Naruto avait trouvé son Gardien. Elle était excitée de pouvoir bientôt rencontrer d'autres _maohs_ , ces êtres fascinants aux cheveux longs et aux pouvoirs inimaginables.

\- Les deux qu'on vient de retrouver… si tu pouvais t'occuper d'eux. Apparemment, ils étaient surtout captifs eux-mêmes. Il va y avoir du travail, expliqua Haku, l'air sérieux.

\- Hm ! Laissez-moi faire !

\- Je suppose qu'on devrait te faire confiance. Après tout, c'est toi qui t'aies occupée de Naruto, se rappela le Second.

\- Et pour le quatrième _maohs_? N'aviez-vous pas dit qu'il y en avait quatre ?

\- Pour ça… Elle travaillait avec le boss depuis le début…

Hinata vit que la simple pensée de n'avoir pas été au courant semblait énerver passablement le Capitaine, Zabuza. Elle aussi se sentait désabusée. On leur avait fait croire que les _maohs_ étaient des monstres, on avait caché les livres les mentionnant, et par derrière, un _maoh_ avait travaillé pour eux, de force ou de son plein gré, mais sans jamais se conduire monstrueusement. Ils avaient tous été manipulés, comme dans le camp adverse. Mais si Fugaku Uchiha en avait décidé ainsi, il avait peut-être ses raisons. Elle ne prétendait pas avoir plus de sagesse et de compréhension des enjeux que l'homme qui les avait tous guidé.

Alors, elle fit la connaissance de Gaara et de Sakura. Le rouquin fut inconscient tout ce temps, et elle put seulement le laver et lui administrer des décoctions pour l'aider à guérir. La rosée lui expliqua que tous les _maohs_ recevaient des traitements dont elle ignorait tout, mais qui étaient censés les rendre plus fort. En contrepartie, nombreux d'entre eux mourraient, incapable de supporter les produits qu'on leur injectait. Sakura, elle, avait semblé supporter les traitements mieux que son ami. Elle et Hinata discutèrent longuement. Au seuil de la porte, Sai était resté, incapable de pouvoir se déparer de la _maoh_.

\- Dois-je en déduire que Sasuke et Naruto ne peuvent pas non plus s'éloigner l'un de l'autre ? demanda-t-elle au brun.

\- Cela semble être le cas. Cela fait plusieurs jours que c'est ainsi, répondit Sai.

\- Tout cela est tellement étrange… Sais-tu plus de choses sur ça, Sakura ?

\- Non… souffla la rose. Comme Naruto, je ne suis pas restée assez longtemps au Jardin Céleste pour qu'apprendre ce genre de chose soit pertinent. Rencontrer son Gardien aussi jeune, ça ne s'est encore jamais vu.

Elle posa son regard sur Sai, l'air grave. Lui, la couvait de son regard bienveillant. Hinata observa l'échange en silence. Il semblait qu'un fil invisible flottait dans l'air, reliant les deux êtres qui communiquaient par de simples pensées laissées lâches dans l'atmosphère. Les deux se connaissaient depuis longtemps, mais, enfants, ils n'avaient pas su la force de leur lien. Il relevait du miracle que Sai et Sakura se soient rencontrés à nouveau, des années plus tard, dans un contexte de guerre qui les avait propulsés dans les deux camps opposés.

Hinata essaya d'imaginer Sasuke et Naruto aussi proche. L'image semblait irréelle. Elle se doutait de la douleur que les deux devaient ressentir. Sasuke, la douleur d'avoir lui-même blessé l'être qu'il était sensé protéger, et Naruto la douleur d'avoir été trahi par son propre Gardien car leur lien ne s'était tout simplement pas activé à temps. La brune se réconforta en pensant que, d'après les dires de Sai, les réactions spontanées liant _maohs_ et Gardiens rapprocheraient rapidement les deux. Nul doute qu'ils finiraient par enterrer leurs débuts désastreux. Du moins, elle l'espérait de toute son âme.

En jetant un coup d'œil au visage terne de Gaara, elle se demanda si le roux aurait lui aussi le privilège de rencontrer un jour son Gardien. Il semblait tellement jeune, comme tous les _maohs_. Et si fragile. Lui aussi méritait de trouver la personne qui resterait à ses côtés toute sa vie. Sa peau blanche lui fit de la peine. Elle s'attarda sur ses yeux, cernés de noirs, et se demanda s'il s'agissait de maquillage ou d'autre chose. Hinata avait hâte que le roux se réveille. Elle désirait plus que tout être là pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un Gardien au moins.

.

.

Plus tard dans la journée, le _maoh_ se réveilla. Aussitôt, Sakura se jeta sur lui, s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Hinata, en retrait, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le rouquin rougir d'embarras, et l'éclat excité dans ses yeux quand il vit Sai aux côtés de la rose. Il était sûrement envieux, mais il félicita son amie, et la remercia, elle, pour s'être occupé de lui. Lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole, Hinata sentit son souffle se couper dans sa gorge, et son cœur rater un battement. Comme Naruto auparavant, elle trouvait Gaara hypnotique, avec ses longs cheveux rouge sang flottant autour de lui, et ses yeux menthe, perçants.

\- A-Ah, euh, ce n'est rien. Je pensais… vous amener tous à ma demeure pour y rejoindre Sasuke et Naruto, dit-elle a l'adresse de tous pour faire passer sa gêne.

\- Naruto ! s'écria Sakura. Oui, s'il vous plait, je veux tellement le revoir !

Gaara acquiesça aux mots de son amie. Elle et Sai échangèrent un regard et un sourire. Partout où il allait, le blond semblait conquérir le cœur des gens naturellement. Peut-être arriverait-il même à charmer Fugaku Uchiha ?

Le groupe partit chez elle, à la demeure gigantesque des Hyuuga. Contrairement à la bâtisse de pierre sur plusieurs étages des Uchiha, sa maison à elle était un dédale de structures de bois, couloirs et ponts passant au-dessus de petits lacs artificiels et à travers des jardins où poussaient des fleurs exotiques, certaines lumineuses même dans la nuit approchante. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air captivé de Sai devant son jardin alors qu'elle menait ses nouveaux amis là où ils retrouveraient son cousin et ses invités. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait l'impression qu'il était acceptable d'être simplement la jeune femme enthousiaste qu'elle avait toujours voulu être si la guerre n'avait jamais existé. Ils rejoignirent Neji et Hanabi, et elle fut surprise de trouver aux côtés de Sasuke et Naruto les deux amis de l'Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, et Lee. Ses cousins portaient des habits traditionnels de soie et de coton, bleu pâle et lavande, tout comme elle, leurs longs cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Sans surprise, son cousin et le Nara, vêtu d'un habit plus formel, kaki, portant le symbole de sa famille au poignet, semblaient être en train de se disputer à propos de quelque chose, et s'échangeaient des regards glaciaux. Le reste discutait de techniques de combats, Lee faisant de grands gestes pour s'exprimer, Hanabi et Naruto riant aux éclats devant les démonstrations enthousiastes du brun. Même Sasuke esquissait un sourire en coin. Elle remarqua sa main enserrant celle de Naruto, naturellement, et elle pariait qu'aucun des deux n'avait conscience de ce fait. Naruto aussi était habillé comme un prince, d'un pantalon bleu marin et d'une chemise immaculée. Le brun portait uniquement du noir et du pourpre, et une veste aux boutons de nacre recouvrait sa chemise.

\- Bonsoir. J'amène avec moi Sakura et Gaara, nos deux nouveaux _maohs_ , déclara-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce suivie des _maohs_ et de Sai.

Les deux se présentèrent timidement et furent accueillit par les questions de Lee et Hanabi. Shikamaru sembla les analyser, comme à son habitude. Naruto se jeta sur les deux, les étreignant, et les trois _maohs_ échangèrent des paroles et des souvenirs que seuls eux partageaient. Cependant, le blond revint bien vite vers Sasuke, se calant contre son épaule. Hinata s'assit à côté d'eux, et Gaara en particulier. Pour une raison qui lui était étrangère, elle était attirée par le rouquin, bien qu'il lui fasse perdre tous ses moyens lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle poliment, d'une voix un peu éteinte. Plusieurs fois, elle vit Sakura jeter des coups d'yeux inquiets à son ami.

La soirée fut joyeuse. L'espoir semblait renaître en présence des _maohs_ , et le repas fut animé de plusieurs discussions, dont aucune ne concernait la guerre qui approchait impitoyablement. Hinata ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Eux tous, isolés jusqu'à peu, semblaient animés et liés de plusieurs façons les uns aux autres. Son cercle d'ami ne s'arrêtait pas de grandir, et elle en était heureuse. La solitude avait fait perdre espoir à trop de gens autour d'elle.

\- Merci… de nous avoir accueillit ici, murmura Gaara.

\- Je suis heureuse. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré tous. C'est moi qui remercie le ciel de m'avoir envoyé les _maohs_ afin d'ouvrir les yeux, lui déclara-t-elle.

Une légère teinte rosée apparut sur les joues du roux. Hinata eut du mal à déglutir. Elle trouvait l'autre bien trop attrayant, et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait de telles réactions en présence d'un garçon. Ils finirent de manger en silence, gênés. Cette fois-ci, la brune rata le regard curieux et suspicieux de Sakura.

Le temps passa, et finalement, le groupe commença à s'éclater au fil des conversations. Depuis le début, Hinata était pourtant toujours assise aux côtés de Gaara. Ce fut ce dernier qui finit par prendre la parole à nouveau.

\- A-Ahem… Hinata, j'aimerais… euh… parler, en privé ?

\- A-Ah, d'accord, répondit-elle, sûrement aussi crispée que le roux.

Tout deux se levèrent, laissant Shikamaru et Neji se disputer à nouveau. Sur le chemin, elle croisa le reste de ses invités. Les premiers furent Hanabi et Lee, ce dernier offrait une fleur à la brune qui rougit légèrement. Hinata se doutait qu'Hanabi avait un faible pour le guerrier habillé de vert. Et elle fut heureuse que ces sentiments soient réciproques. Plus loin, Sai et Sakura partageaient des souvenirs d'enfances en mangeant des sucreries, comme deux adolescents, dans un petit salon à la lumière tamisée. Gaara s'arrêta un instant et sourit devant la scène avant de planter ses iris menthes dans les yeux pâles d'Hinata.

\- Tout semble irréel… tout ce… bonheur… murmura-t-il.

\- Hm.

Hinata partageait sa crainte de voir tout cela s'écrouler, comme un rêve trop beau pour exister. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'extérieur, c'est Sasuke et Naruto qu'ils virent de loin. Le brun était adossé à une poutre, une jambe repliée, l'autre flottant au-dessus du sol. Le _maoh_ était blottit contre lui, et de leurs mains levées s'échappaient des colonnes de vent et de feu, s'entrelaçant dans l'air, et dessinant des formes abstraites. Leurs yeux pétillaient alors qu'ils testaient leurs pouvoirs. Une fois encore, Hinata regarda attentivement leur position. Naruto avait posé sa tête sur le torse du brun, et avait détaché ses cheveux qui se soulevaient légèrement par moment à cause de la brise et des colonnes d'airs qui s'échappaient de lui. Sasuke avait sa main libre autour de la taille du blond. Au fond d'elle, la Hyuuga doutait que les deux garçons soient au bout de leurs surprises. Ils n'étaient probablement pas liés simplement par le lien _maoh_ -Gardien. Mais il ne lui revenait pas la tâche de leur faire se rendre compte des sentiments réels qui les unissaient.

\- C'est… tellement beau, soufflait Naruto, faisant danser son pouvoir devant le ciel étoilé.

\- Hn, acquiesça Sasuke, resserrant sa prise sur le blond.

Hinata se rendit compte qu'à côté d'elle, Gaara observait la même chose que lui. Son regard semblait être un mélange d'incompréhension, de joie et de surprise. Elle tira sa manche pour l'inviter à la suivre dans les jardins. Après un instant de silence, ils s'assirent tous les deux sur un banc. L'air nocturne était frais, et la Hyuuga ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

\- Si vous avez froid… Nous pouvons rentrer, proposa Gaara.

\- Non, je vais bien. Et tutoies-moi ! fit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil au roux.

Ce dernier frétilla et se cala contre le dossier du banc. Il se tourna vers elle à nouveau. Leurs regards ne semblèrent plus pouvoir se défaire. Au fond d'elle, Hinata suspectait quelque chose. Lorsque Gaara lui tendit sa main, elle prit la main blanche dans la sienne, tout aussi pâle. Les yeux du _maoh_ s'illuminèrent, et ses cheveux pourpres volèrent autour de lui. Elle sentit des picotements traverser son corps comme un frisson, puis une lumière émana d'elle.

\- Gaara…

\- Hinata…

La lumière s'affaiblit, et disparut. Mais Hinata ne lâcha pas la main de Gaara qui lui offrit un sourire touchant, un sourire de soulagement et de joie. Une joie solennelle.

\- Viens-tu de faire de moi ton Gardien ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

Le roux rit doucement, avant de lui assurer qu'il n'avait rien choisi du tout, et que c'était tout autant le ciel ou les étoiles qui avaient choisi pour lui.

\- La fille blonde, la dernière _maoh_ … commença Gaara.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne sais rien d'elle.

\- Oh… Elle n'a donc pas de Gardien ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'en doute… Mais si le destin nous envoie un signe, c'est que, bientôt, elle trouvera le sien. Je ne crois pas au hasard. Il y a une raison pour que toi, Naruto et Sakura ayez trouvé vos Gardiens presque au même moment.

\- Un signe ?

\- Hm ! Un signe ! Un signe de paix, j'en suis certaine, affirma Hinata en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Gaara lui rendit son sourire, et les deux restèrent en silence dans la nuit fraîche, profitant de leur lien nouveau qui les uniraient toute leur vie.

.

* * *

 _Salut ! Un nouveau chapitre ! :)_

 _Du coup, je posterai le suivant demain ou vendredi (pour une fois). D'ailleurs, je vais probablement plus poster en semaine qu'en weekend, en avril._

 _Oui, Sakura et Gaara ont leur maohs, yay ! :D Zabuza et Haku deviennent utiles, aussi, hehe ! Chapitre court, qui va droit au but en quelques lignes, mais nécessaire. Les deux prochains chapitres, eux, sont plus longs à côté. Plus de choses empilées dedans._

 ** _Que va changer cette nouvelle pour la guerre ?_**

 ** _Il en pense quoi, Fugaku Uchiha, d'avoir l'un de ses fils Gardien ?_**

 ** _Et Ino, elle aura droit à quelqu'un, elle aussi ?_**

 _Allez, une nouvelle obsession musicale, il s'agit du duo **Oh, Be Clever**. Vous pouvez les trouver sur  Soundcloud. Je suis captivée par leurs chansons **River** , **Paint Me Gold** , **Blanket** , et **Next To You**. La chanteuse sait définitivement se servir de sa voix !_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, merci aux personnes qui suivent, mettent en favoris et commentent !** Je suis vraiment excitée de pouvoir enfin partager la fin de cette histoire avec vous tous lecteurs ! :3 J'espère que cela vous dira de me suivre dans les fics suivantes, j'ai vraiment hâte de poster la prochaine ! :D_


	17. Un Corbeau Ne Signifie Pas Malheur

**Un corbeau n'annonce pas toujours un malheur**

Le jour était enfin arrivé. Leur mission touchait à sa fin, et bientôt, ils rejoindraient leurs camarades pour la dernière bataille. Leurs capes sombres, ornées de nuages pourpres, volaient dans le vent qui emportaient les feuilles mortes de l'automne avec lui. La grisaille du ciel durait toute la journée, comme si les éléments, la nature elle-même, était au courant de ce qui était sur le point de se produire.

\- Itachi, es-tu sûr qu'il est prudent d'amener les jeunes ? demanda Konan.

\- Hm, répondit ce dernier. Kotetsu les fera venir dans quelques jours. Ils ne peuvent pas rester chez les filles indéfiniment. Elles n'auront pas les ressources.

\- Mais ils seront fait prisonniers, fit remarquer Pein.

\- Peut-être pas. J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que cette guerre n'a aucun sens. Ils demandent l'asile. Ils savent qu'ils ont été manipulés. Ils n'ont absolument aucune animosité envers l'ANBU, analysa Kisame.

Les gamins qu'ils avaient retrouvés étaient des adolescents tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Anko et Kurenai s'étaient visiblement attachées à eux, et ils avaient formé pendant un moment trop court une grande famille chaleureuse et animée. Harmonieuse.

Itachi Uchiha n'eut cependant pas l'esprit à ressentir de la culpabilité pour le groupe de jeunes de Kouhou. Il avait bien trop d'appréhension en lui. Il rentrait chez lui. Il rentrait voir son père. Mais plus important, il rentrait voir son jeune frère, Sasuke. Leur groupe, l'Akatsuki, arriva en fin d'après-midi aux abords du territoire de l'ANBU. Itachi, pressé, convainquit Konan et Pein d'aller faire leur rapport au plus vite, libérant le reste de leur compagnie aussitôt. Il croisa d'autres officiers gradés dans le Bastion gigantesque qui trônait au centre de leur territoire.

\- Itachi Uchiha, nous remercions tous l'Akatsuki pour votre travail, déclara formellement un homme.

\- Espérons que cela suffise à notre victoire, marmonna simplement en retour l'Uchiha. Où puis-je trouver mon frère ?

\- A ce propos… Ces derniers jours, des choses plus étranges les unes que les autres se produisent. Je ne sais pas grand-chose, car votre père semble retenir les informations pour le moment. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que votre frère et son Second se rendent apparemment de plus en plus souvent chez Maître Gai et son apprenti. Ils empruntent tout du moins cette route tous les matins.

Perplexe, Itachi partit seul chez le Maître dont parlait l'homme. Il avait eu l'occasion de travailler parfois avec Gai, et devait par ailleurs le remercier de son aide précieuse dès que possible, mais il n'avait pas su que l'autre connaissait son frère. Il eut l'impression d'être parti trop longtemps. L'atmosphère avait comme changé. Le chemin traversa la forêt dense, l'entraînant à l'écart de l'ANBU. Lorsqu'il arriva en vue de l'immense clairière où Gai et son élève pratiquaient leurs arts martiaux sans relâche, il entendit des cris et des bruits de chocs. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait plus de monde que prévu. Approchant discrètement, il se cacha parmi les arbres, et chercha son frère du regard. Mais ce qu'il vit le fit se crisper instantanément.

Son frère se battait férocement, agile comme un chat, contre Gai. Le front couvert de sueur, les deux poussaient parfois des cris rageurs alors qu'ils enchaînaient des techniques toutes plus complexes les unes que les autres. Mais le combat ne s'arrêtait pas là. Le troisième adversaire n'était autre que Sai, l'orphelin que son frère avait pris sous son aile. Et bientôt, il lui sembla que son monde se désagrégeait. Des mains de son frère s'échappèrent des flammes dévastatrices, parfois contrées par des vagues de ce qu'il devina être de l'encre. Feu et encre prenaient la forme d'animaux sauvages ou de formes abstraites.

'Des…pouvoirs ? Comment est-ce possible ?'

Son frère et le Second possédaient des aptitudes de _maohs_. Il avait vu ces monstres à l'œuvre, et l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs étranges. Mais aucun des deux bruns n'avaient jamais manifesté un quelconque trait allant dans ce sens. Pourtant, Itachi n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, et son choc s'intensifia lorsque ses yeux se déportèrent sur d'autres jeunes s'entraînant tout aussi farouchement. L'un d'eux, un garçon svelte aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, et des yeux bleus illuminés comme des lanternes dans la nuit, semblaient danser dans le vent. Itachi était presque certain que son frère lui avait rapporté une telle habilité en la personne du _maoh_ qu'il avait maîtrisé sur les plaines. Le blond étaient encore plus rapide que son frère, et tentaient apparemment de déstabiliser Lee, l'apprenti de Gai, qui sautait sur une suite de poteaux en bois plantés dans le sol. Plus loin, une fille aux cheveux roses attachés en queue de cheval haute, ses yeux verts en amande dégageant eux aussi une lumière irréelle, suivait les instructions d'un adolescent qu'il reconnut à son regard ennuyé comme un Nara, et détruisait de ses poings des murs de terre entiers.

Après quelques instants, Itachi décida que le plus simple pour obtenir des réponses aux questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit était de demander. Il avança, pénétrant dans la clairière et attirant automatiquement l'attention de Gai, qui esquiva une nouvelle attaque de Sasuke et Sai, avant de les saluer pour mettre fin au combat.

\- Itachi Uchiha, salua-t-il bruyamment, arrêtant les autres jeunes dans leur élan.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Et parmi ces paires d'yeux, ceux, carmin, de son frère, redevinrent progressivement noirs alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, choqué de voir débarquer son aîné.

\- Je ne pensais pas m'être absenté si longtemps que le monde ait décidé de se retourner, fusionner et se déployer à nouveau en un univers autre, déclara-t-il à l'intention de Gai, ses yeux toujours posés sur son frère.

\- Je sais que tu devais venir me voir, déclara l'homme, mais tu devrais probablement parler à Sasuke en premier.

Itachi acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête et fit signe à son frère de le suivre. Sasuke échangea un regard avec le blond, comme s'il échangeaient des paroles que seuls les deux pouvaient entendre, et le suivit en silence. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'écart, Itachi se mit face à son cadet et explora son visage. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Son frère était revenu. Il pouvait voir sur son visage tout ce qui faisait de Sasuke son précieux petit frère. Sa main vint caresser la joue de Sasuke avant qu'ils ne s'asseyent sur une roche.

\- Itachi, bon retour, lui souhaita le plus jeune.

\- Je suis parti si longtemps. Tu as changé, Sasuke. Raconte-moi, lui intima-t-il.

\- Hn, accepta le brun.

Leur discussion s'étira jusque dans la soirée. Personne ne vint les interrompre, et Itachi fit de son mieux pour accepter toutes les choses que lui révélait son cadet, toutes ces choses qui changeaient tant la situation. Puis, Sasuke finit par lui révéler qu'il savait comment leur mère était morte. Il ne put retenir ses larmes, et longtemps, les deux frères ne firent que mettre en paix leurs sentiments, les yeux levés vers le ciel étoilé. Quelque chose, pourtant, frappa Itachi. Son frère lui semblait plus pâle que d'ordinaire, comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose. En y repensant, avant de partir, son frère avait échangé un regard avec le garçon blond. Ce dernier avait semblé inquiet.

\- Etre Gardien… comment ton lien avec Naruto t'a-t-il changé ? Seulement avec l'apparition de ces habilités surréelles ?

\- Hn. Plus ou moins, confirma Sasuke. Et… hésita-t-il, c'est comme si… Comme si nos deux existences n'en étaient plus qu'une…

\- Comment ça, une ? Comme… si vous pouviez partager vos pensées, proposa-t-il, curieux.

\- Hmmm, réfléchit le plus jeune. Un peu, comme une sorte d'instinct. Et être loin de lui m'angoisse… comme s'il fallait toujours que je l'ai à l'œil, car sinon… je ne sais pas, cela ne semble pas correct.

Itachi médita ces paroles silencieusement. Au fond de lui, il était fier que son frère ait été choisi et devienne quelqu'un de si spécial. A ses yeux, Sasuke l'avait toujours été. Talentueux, comme lui, mais aussi quelqu'un de profondément bon, même s'il avait dévié de sa route en chemin. Il remercia intérieurement le blond de lui avoir ramené son frère. Il était persuadé que le _maoh_ avait réussi cet exploit. Lui, et personne d'autre. Il avait hâte de faire connaissance avec cette personne si particulière, maintenant qu'il savait à quel point son frère et le garçon étaient liés.

\- 'tachi… commença Sasuke.

L'aîné l'observa. Il sentit une sorte de malaise flotter dans l'air.

\- Hn, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Parfois, il y a des rumeurs… Tu sais, sur toi… e-et Sasori…

Itachi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Parfois, Sasuke n'était encore que le gamin curieux qu'il avait été dans son enfance.

\- La réponse est oui, Sasuke. Nous sommes amants, affirma-t-il, serein.

Le rouquin était aussi important à ses yeux que son cadet. Il était sa lumière dans l'obscurité, et il n'avait que faire des ragots. Son père ne semblait pas non plus s'en préoccuper, de toute façon. Seule la salvation de son peuple le motivait. Il n'avait pas de temps à accorder aux histoires de cœur de ses fils.

\- Comme Zabuza et son Second, marmonna Sasuke. Alors… c'est vraiment quelque chose qui arrive…

\- Choqué ? demanda simplement Itachi.

\- Pas vraiment, avoua Sasuke. Je voulais juste savoir… Comment vous l'aviez su.

\- Comment n'importe quelle personne, j'imagine.

\- Et c'est comment, alors ? demanda le plus jeune, plantant ses yeux remplis d'appréhension dans les siens.

Itachi fut étonné de la sincérité et de la spontanéité de son frère. Cela ne lui ressemblait guère. De plus, il comprenait que son frère, dédié à la guerre jusqu'à présent, avait apparemment trouvé quelqu'un pour qui il ressentait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Une lumière s'alluma en lui.

\- Tu ressens quelque chose pour Naruto ? demanda-t-il.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent, et ses joues rougirent.

\- J-Je…

L'aîné soupira, avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son frère. Puis, il rit. Sasuke râla, et Itachi rit de plus en plus fort.

.

 _Itachi avait vécu toute son enfance admiré par les autres garçons de son âge. Le prodige de la famille Uchiha. C'était ainsi qu'on l'appelait. En plus de ça, il était le fils aîné, et donc l'héritier de Fugaku Uchiha, le chef de leur clan. Ses journées étaient passées à démontrer l'excellence, la rigueur et le talent de son clan à travers toutes ses activités, du combat jusqu'à la stratégie. Et tous l'admiraient. Lui, un gamin. Son propre frère cadet le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux en permanence._

\- ' _tachiiii ! Joue avec moi ! supplia le petit Sasuke._

 _\- Une autre fois, Sas' ! J'ai déjà promis à un ami que l'on se verrait aujourd'hui._

 _\- Maiiiiiis –_

 _\- Demain, Sasuke. Promis !_

 _\- Promis, promis ?_

 _\- Hm ! affirma Itachi, un sourire tendre aux lèvres._

 _Il ébouriffa les cheveux du petit garçon et lui fit un signe de la main avant de tourner les talons. Il riait toujours intérieurement lorsque son cadet lui courait après pour jouer. Ils avaient quelques années d'écart. Sasuke était bien plus jeune que lui. Mais le garçon était une fusée en sa présence. Comme lui, il était le fils de Fugaku. Alors, souvent, les autres enfants étaient bien trop intimidés pour jouer avec lui. Une sorte de revers de la médaille, mais une médaille qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient choisi de porter._

 _Il quitta le domaine de son clan, et monta son cheval préféré afin de se rendre chez Sasori. Le rouquin était en quelque sorte son opposé. Dernier d'une fratrie impressionnante, il n'intéressait pas grand monde. Ses frères et sœur aînés le couvraient d'affection, mais les adultes de son clan n'attendaient rien en particulier de lui. Il y avait déjà bien assez de matériel pour transmettre la fierté du clan. Itachi était celui que tout le monde attendait au tournant. Sasori était celui qui vivait dans l'ombre de ses aînés, sans pour autant s'en plaindre. Le garçon aux cheveux roux et aux yeux souvent mornes aimait passer son temps à rêvasser sous les arbres. Il n'aspirait à rien de spécial. D'ailleurs, lui non plus ne fréquentait pas souvent les garçons de leur âge. Mais encore une fois, il était courant dans les grandes familles de ne pas être plus amical et expansif que ça. La hiérarchie et les positions étaient bien trop importantes encore. L'Uchiha regardait parfois sa mère, la douce Mikoto, comme une anomalie. Non seulement elle avait une joie de vivre et une énergie incroyable, mais elle se faisait également des amies partout. Parfois, il entendait les chuchotements outrés de certaines femmes de son domaine qui ne comprenaient pas comment sa mère pouvait être fourrée dès que possible avec ses deux meilleures amies. Les deux femmes, l'une de son âge, et une autre plus âgée, n'étaient aucunement issues d'une quelconque grande famille. Il ne les avait jamais vu, mais, parfois, sa mère lui racontait les quatre cent coups du trio._

 _\- Itachi._

 _La voix de Sasori le sortit de ses pensées. Le garçon était là, devant lui. Il dépassait déjà le rouquin en taille, mais tous deux s'entraînaient dur aux arts martiaux. Leur carrure athlétique était donc similaire. Itachi remarqua les yeux de son ami s'éveiller, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui rendait visite, ou qu'il passait du temps avec ses frères et sœurs. Il était compliqué de préserver le rouquin de l'ennui. Il finit par le suivre jusque dans sa chambre, dans un bâtiment à l'écart. Son domaine entier était composé d'un grand nombre de bâtisses toutes séparées, avec au centre la maison principale où se tenaient les réunions du clan et autres occasions où tous les habitants du domaine se rejoignaient._

 _Sasori, lui, avait sa dépendance au sud du domaine, baignant dans la lumière solaire. Juste devant, une mare recouverte de nénuphars égayait l'endroit. Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans la chambre en silence. Le rouquin ferma silencieusement la porte et s'appuya contre, faisant face à Itachi. L'Uchiha sourit en voyant les rougeurs sur le visage de son ami. Il s'approcha, et releva le visage que le rouquin avait baissé, gêné._

 _\- Sasori, murmura-t-il._

 _Il sentait le souffle du roux sur son visage. Délicatement, il prit les lèvres de l'adolescent, et l'embrassa lentement, profitant du contact aussi longtemps que son souffle lui permettait. Lorsqu'il dut se séparer du garçon, les deux étaient chancelant. Sasori passa ses bras autour du cou de l'Uchiha, et croisa ses mains dans sa nuque. Il s'approcha à nouveau, initiant lui-même le baiser. Itachi, lui, avait déjà rapproché le corps du roux contre le sien. Il avait ses mains sur les hanches de celui qui avait été son ami. Mais depuis quelques mois, lui et Sasori étaient bien plus. Ca, les gens qui admiraient l'Uchiha l'ignoraient. Les deux gardaient leur relation secrète. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas sans ignorer que les chefs de clans avaient leur importance. Il était d'usage de marier les jeunes gens les plus talentueux entre eux. Itachi était encore trop jeune pour s'en soucier, mais il voulait que ce jour ne vienne jamais. Car on le forcerait à marier une jeune femme brillante. Mais lui n'avait de yeux que pour le rouquin qui gémissait entre deux baisers, ses yeux remplis d'un amour infini pour lui._

 _Itachi fit l'amour à son amant, jusqu'à ce que les deux tombent, épuisés, sur le lit du rouquin. Ils s'enlacèrent et discutèrent un moment, profitant du silence seulement troublé par quelques oiseaux joueurs et des grenouilles qui barbotaient dans la mare. Parfois, ils essayaient de trouver un moyen d'amener leur relation à leurs parents, mais jamais ils n'étaient convaincus par leurs propres idées._

 _\- Pourquoi ai-je dû tomber amoureux de toi, se plaignit Sasori._

 _\- La vie est injuste, se moqua Itachi._

 _Le rouquin le frappa sur l'épaule, mécontent. Il lui tira la langue, avant de se caler à nouveau dans son cou._

 _\- J'aimerais… j'aimerais qu'ils acceptent. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi… Et je ne veux pas me battre avec ma famille non plus, confessa Sasori._

 _\- Pareil, souffla Itachi._

 _Ils méditèrent silencieusement leur destin. Les coutumes étaient-elles si importantes ? Après tout, sa mère était tombée raide folle amoureuse de son père, et inversement. Ils s'étaient mariés par amour. Alors pourquoi pas eux ? Mais seul le silence leur répondit dans la chambre de Sasori. Le silence, les oiseaux, et les grenouilles._

 _Après la Grande Séparation, pourtant, les hiérarchies cessèrent d'exister. Plus personne n'avait le temps ni l'envie de s'occuper des coutumes. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, alors que rester en vie était devenu la seule vraie priorité de chacun. Et un groupe d'élite fut créé. Et dans l'Akatsuki, Itachi et Sasori pouvaient continuer leur relation en espérant ne pas être séparés par la mort._

 _._

La dernière bataille, celle qui allait enterrer la guerre d'une façon où d'une autre approchait. Et à l'aube de ce jour terrible, son frère tombait amoureux. Parfois, la vie était juste tellement injuste qu'il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. Et il devait avouer que voir Sasuke gêné n'avait pas de prix.

\- Tant mieux. Je me demandais si un jour quelqu'un trouverait la grâce à tes yeux, confia-t-il à son petit frère.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si… je ne sais pas comment… hésita Sasuke.

\- J'aimerais te dire que tout vient naturellement, Sasuke, commença Itachi. Mais étant donné qu'il s'agit d'un autre garçon, le plus simple serait que tu ailles voir dans ma chambre. Tu trouveras un livre dans ma table de nuit. Prends-le.

Sasuke baissa la tête, embarrassé. Itachi sourit, bienveillant. La vie était cruelle. Il voyait à peine son frère devenir un homme qu'il allait peut-être ne plus jamais le revoir. Il l'invita à retourner dans la clairière. D'un regard, il vit Sasuke revenir aux côtés du blond. Les deux semblèrent soulagés, et le _maoh_ vint même agripper doucement le bras de son frère.

Itachi ne s'attarda pas sur ces détails, ayant assez à faire. Il rejoignit Gai et discuta un moment avant de s'excuser.

\- Nous nous reverrons avant la fin, affirma le maître.

\- Hn. Merci à toi et à ton élève d'avoir creusé tous ces tunnels. Votre travail a beaucoup aidé à infiltrer Kouhou, révéla Itachi.

\- Nous ne faisions que notre devoir, répondit simplement Gai.

Sans plus attendre, Itachi repartit en direction du Bastion. Il lui fallait voir son père, et rejoindre Sasori après cela. Il ne pouvait pas décemment délaisser son amant. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Il ne tenait pas à perdre qui que ce soit dans cette guerre de malheur. Ni Sasuke, ni Sasori. Personne.

.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, comme prévu, Kotetsu arriva à son tour à l'ANBU. Tous les passants se rassemblèrent pour observer l'étrange compagnie. Mais personne ne dit rien. Ce fut sous les regards scrutateurs et dans un silence de mort que l'homme approcha du Bastion, un groupe d'adolescents aux cheveux colorés à sa suite. Tous avaient plus ou moins repris du poil de la bête et suivaient, intimidés.

\- C'est vrai qu'on va chez leur chef ? Le chef ANBU ? chuchota Kimimaro.

\- Ouais… J'crois bien… T'penses qu'il fait peur ? demanda Kiba à sa sœur.

\- Comment j'sais ? J'l'ai jamais vu, rétorqua Hana, agacée.

Ils pénétrèrent ainsi dans le bastion et suivirent Kotetsu à la trace. L'homme avait appelé un valet au préalable pour annoncer leur arrivée. Un autre messager vint à sa rencontre alors qu'il arrivait à proximité de la salle où restait Fugaku Uchiha la majeure partie de son temps.

\- Il vous recevra dans quelques minutes, confirma le messager.

\- Très bien, vous pouvez disposer, répondit Kotetsu.

Une boule noua sa gorge. Il n'était plus certain maintenant d'avoir fait le bon choix en amenant les gamins avec lui. Il espérait simplement qu'à l'approche de la dernière bataille, Fugaku Uchiha ne leur ferait pas payer son anxiété. Mais ces adolescents n'étaient pas Danzou, alors il décida de faire confiance à ses instincts.

Le groupe pénétra dans la salle spacieuse, éclairée sporadiquement par quelques chandeliers de chaque côté. Au fond, assit à un bureau massif, se tenait Fugaku Uchiha, ses yeux noirs sans expression, ses cheveux tout aussi noir le rendant encore plus impressionnant pour les adolescents. Kotetsu en entendit certains déglutir. Aux côtés de Fugaku Uchiha se tenaient quelques hommes. Il vit cela comme une protection. Après tout, il comprenait que le chef de l'ANBU soit prudent en ces temps-ci.

\- Kotetsu. Je suppose que tu as derrière toi les adolescents de Kouhou. Bienvenue à vous, salua l'Uchiha de sa voix rauque et autoritaire.

Hana piqua un fard, intimidée, et ne put s'empêcher de se pencher, saluant le chef de l'ANBU, suivie par tous les autres adolescents qui pensaient que leur aînée savait comment se comporter en présence de personnes importantes.

\- Mes excuses. Je ne voulais pas vous rajouter du souci, expliqua le Second.

\- Il n'en est rien, le rassura le chef de l'ANBU. Raconte-moi, comment t'es-tu retrouvé avec tous ces jeunes à ta charge.

Kotetsu lança un regard en direction d'Hana et de Kankuro. Ce fut ce dernier qui prit la parole.

\- La famine, m'sieur. Kouhou… Kouhou n'est plus un endroit sûr. On crève tous là-bas. Alors on a fui par les tunnels, m'sieur.

\- Et que pensez-vous trouver ici ? demanda l'Uchiha.

Les jeunes gens restèrent interdit. Il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à cela. Fugaku Uchiha le savait. Il tenait juste à confirmer la sincérité et l'innocence de ces adolescents avant de les accueillir dans son peuple.

\- Le peuple de Kouhou est vraiment ignorant, confirma Kotetsu. Ces gamins n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe à la guerre.

\- Je vois, répondit Fugaku. Alors vous ne savez probablement ce qu'est réellement la Racine, adressa-t-il aux jeunes.

Tous les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Fugaku Uchiha esquissa un sourire discret avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Avez-vous entendu parler des _maohs_?

\- L-Les démons ? tenta timidement Chouji.

\- Hm, pas exactement, mais oui. Eux, confirma Fugaku.

\- Danzou dit… qu'ils se battent pour nous…marmonna Hana, se remémorant les discours de l'homme devant les foules.

\- Contre leur gré, leur apprit l'homme à son bureau. Les _maohs_ ne sont pas des démons. Ils sont une espèce autre, mais pacifiste à la base. Une évolution de l'être humain, si vous voulez. Votre chef, Danzou, les empoisonne et les utilise pour semer la mort. Il a décrété, avant la guerre, que toutes les familles qui forment aujourd'hui l'ANBU étaient responsables de la mort de _maohs_. L'affaire n'a jamais été éclaircie. Il n'en a pas laissé le temps. Tout ce qui est certain, c'est qu'un de ces êtres était son frère.

Le silence plana un instant. Les adolescents étaient abasourdis par la nouvelle. Pendant tout ce temps, on leur avait rabâché que les anciens nobles voulaient leur peau, les jugeant plus bas que terre, moins que les animaux. Ils ne savaient pas quoi penser, et étaient plus que confus.

\- Vous voulez dire que Danzou exécute sa… vengeance contre tout l'ANBU parce que certains ont peut-être tué des _maohs_? résuma Tayuya, parlant étonnement correctement.

\- C'est exact. Cela n'innocente pas ceux qui sont responsables, s'ils se cachent parmi nous. Mais nous n'en savons rien. Et votre venue n'apportera pas non plus de réponse, malheureusement.

Les adolescents regardèrent le sol, pitoyables. Ils avaient été victime de la propagande si longtemps. Ils étaient inutiles. Et ils ne savaient toujours pas qui croire. Danzou, l'homme qui les laissait mourir de faim ? Fugaku Uchiha, l'homme dont l'armée avait tué leurs proches ?

\- Kotetsu, cet entretien est terminé, annonça l'Uchiha. Ces enfants ne savent rien. En revanche, les membres de l'Akatsuki ont ramené une mine d'informations. Je pense que nous avons à craindre des _maohs_ plus que jamais.

\- Attendez, m'sieur ANBU, appela subitement Hana.

Fugaku Uchiha leva un sourcil interrogateur vers la jeune femme.

\- J'sais pas pour vous, mais… Je reste pas ici sans rien faire. Laissez-nous nous rendre utile, pitié !

\- Pitié, crièrent en cœur les autres adolescents.

Kotetsu regarda son chef, embarrassé. Déjà chez sa femme, les jeunes avaient exprimés l'idée de rejoindre l'effort de guerre à défaut de savoir se battre ou d'avoir le courage réel de participer à la guerre. C'était là leur façon d'essayer de convaincre les leurs d'arrêter le combat, ou au pire, de prouver leur bonne foi à l'ANBU. Ils rejoindraient le camp ennemi et seraient le visage du changement. S'ils pouvaient cohabiter avec les habitants de l'ANBU, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas les êtres impitoyables qu'ont leur avait peint. Kotetsu se gratta la nuque, gêné.

\- Soit, résonna la voix de son chef. Vous logerez chez les Hyuuga. Leur demeure est immense, et ils ont assez de maîtres pour vous former.

Les larmes aux yeux, les adolescents remercièrent l'homme. Ils venaient de comprendre qu'il avait été du mauvais côté depuis le début. Pire, tous les pauvres gens qu'ils connaissaient à Kouhou étaient toujours coincés là-bas, du mauvais côté. Le destin était sans pitié.

.

.

Ils rentrèrent bredouille quelques jours plus tard. Déçu, ils n'allèrent pas raconter leur échec au plus grand nombre et rentrèrent chez eux. Iruka s'affala sur le lit, désespéré, tandis que Kakashi s'installait au bureau afin d'écrire leur rapport personnel. Ils avaient tenté de traquer les jeunes que connaissaient Asuma, en vain. Et les deux _maohs_ avaient disparu de la même façon.

\- Il va falloir aller chercher notre ration, informa Iruka en passant une main lasse sur son visage fatigué.

\- Pourvu que ces gamins s'en soient sortis, en pleine nature… maugréa Kakashi, toujours dans ses papiers.

\- N'y avait-il pas des Inuzuka parmi eux ? le questionna le châtain.

\- Je crois bien…

\- Alors ceux-là doivent savoir chasser. Trois chiens ont disparu avec eux, alors ce sera une aide comme une autre.

L'homme aux cheveux gris s'activa, et rédigea son rapport à toute allure pour profiter des heures d'ouvertures de la grange où les officiers venaient récolter leur ration de nourriture. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, à tel point qu'une migraine ne tarda pas à prendre place dans son crâne, s'y logeant pour une durée indéterminée.

\- Allons-y, grogna-t-il en jetant son rapport sur le bureau alors qu'il se levait.

Iruka acquiesça et se releva, lui tendant la main pour s'aider. Leurs corps étaient courbaturés. Ils avaient tenté d'agir vite, mais cela n'avait guère suffit à retrouver la trace du groupe. Ni des _maohs_. Tous les deux s'en allèrent à nouveau, voyageant discrètement parmi les autres officiers. Le soleil se couchait, et le ciel était partagé entre les tons orange et violet. Les nuages blancs étaient poussés par le vent qui soufflait sans relâche sur Kouhou. Alors qu'ils approchaient du bâtiment principal de leur Bastion, ils entendirent le bruit des soldats qui se rendaient dans les quartiers de leur leader, Danzou.

\- Que peuvent-ils bien aller faire à cette heure-là ? marmonna Iruka, inquiet.

\- La guerre approche, après tout. Tu veux faire un détour ? offrit l'homme aux cheveux gris.

Le châtain hocha la tête en silence. Ils se faufilèrent par dehors, longeant un mur sans ouverture. Ils n'avaient jamais pris la peine d'examiner le Bastion en détail. Instinctivement, ils sentaient que quelque chose n'allait pas à Kouhou, et souhaitaient arrêter de fuir leurs responsabilités. Le mur prit fin, et ils découvrirent une haie à laquelle ils n'avaient jamais fait attention.

\- Pourquoi a-t-on déposé des caissons près de cette haie ? Il n'y a rien d'autre ici, remarqua Iruka.

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas, relativisa Kakashi.

Il s'approcha de la barrière de verdure et l'examina. Puis, il essaya de déplacer les caissons, mais ceux-ci ne cachaient rien d'autre que plus de branchages. Kakashi se gratta la tête d'une main et expira bruyamment, perplexe. Les instincts de son amant ne trompaient jamais. Il devait y avoir quelque chose ici. Il lui suffisait de regarder de plus près, ou d'aborder le problème d'une autre façon.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas… Mais je suis certain que cette haie cache quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-il, en colère.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Kakashi regarda son amant, qui lui retourna le même regard innocent. Une voix de femme s'était élevée. L'homme regarda à nouveau la haie, ébahi. Il était presque certain que la personne se trouvait de l'autre côté de la haie.

\- Hatake Kakashi, et Umino Iruka, énonça-t-il finalement en réponse.

\- Hatake… Umino ? Du Jardin Céleste ?

Iruka s'était rapproché de Kakashi, et lui tenait le bras. Cette personne était au courant de leurs origines. Mais eux, ne reconnaissaient pas du tout la voix. Soudain, un éclair de lucidité traversa le visage du châtain.

\- Se peut-il que vous soyez… la Grande Prêtresse ? questionna-t-il.

\- … Quel nom stupide !

\- …

\- Oui, oui, je suis celle qu'on appelle comme ça, lâcha la voix, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Après un moment d'incertitude, la haie se mouva. Kakashi éloigna Iruka, qu'il plaça derrière lui, prêt à le défendre en cas de besoin. Un passage se forma graduellement, les branches s'écartant par une quelconque magie. Derrière, une femme les attendait, les bras croisés sur une poitrine opulente. Ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, brillant comme s'ils avaient possédés une lumière en eux les interpellèrent. La femme qu'ils avaient devant eux, la Grande Prêtresse que personne n'avait jamais vu, était une _maoh_ adulte.

\- Suivez-moi, ordonna la blonde avant de tourner les talons, ses sourcils toujours froncés.

Ils s'exécutèrent, impressionnés par l'autorité de cette femme qui ressemblait à une prisonnière en dépit de son caractère bien trempé. Après tout, elle ne devait jamais quitter son refuge, car jamais ils ne l'avaient croisé. Elle avait été un des mystères de la Racine. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Un peu plus loin, toujours en longeant le même mur de terre brune, une petite bâtisse apparut dans leur champ de vision. La femme ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de la suivre. A l'intérieur, le mobilier était simple. La pièce unique contenait un lit, une table pour manger, un bureau, et une cuisine. Par la fenêtre, on remarquait une dépendance, probablement un pièce d'eau.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Une fois encore, ils firent comme il leur était demandé. La blonde s'assit également en face d'eux, se posant sans douceur sur son lit. Elle les regarda sévèrement, et resta ainsi un bon moment. Kakashi pouvait sentir une goutte de sueur couler sur sa tempe. La situation était plus que bizarre, et il ne savait s'il leur revenaient la tâche de rompre le silence, où s'il valait mieux se contenter d'obéir sous peur de se retrouver changé en plante.

\- Alors comme ça, vous suivez Danzou, finit par dire la blonde.

\- Suivre… Hm… Quel choix avions-nous, vraiment ? demanda Kakashi. N'êtes-vous pas dans la même position ?

\- Peuh ! Touchée. Cette ordure me garde ici, loin des autres _maohs_.

Kakashi et Iruka virent la tristesse qui s'empara de la femme.

\- J'étais connue sous le nom de Tsunade Hime avant cette guerre stupide, forcée d'aider le meurtrier de mon Gardien, leur révéla-t-elle.

Iruka pinça les lèvres, se refusant de pleurer bêtement. Mais il savait beaucoup de choses sur les liens qu'unissaient les _maohs_ à leur Gardien. Très probablement, la perte de son Gardien avait dû déchirer Tsunade.

\- Je pense avoir déjà entendu parler de vous, dit Iruka. Vous étiez l'une des plus puissantes de votre génération, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Peut-être. Je ne me suis jamais penchée sur la question. Tout ce que je peux espérer, c'est que la nouvelle génération donnera naissance à des _maohs_ plus puissants que moi. J'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas pu protéger notre pays.

\- Alors pourquoi rester ici ? demanda Kakashi. Pourquoi ne pas vous enfuir grâce à vos dons ?

Le regard de Tsunade s'adoucit. Elle s'installa un peu plus confortablement et remit en place une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son épaule gauche.

\- Ici, je connais les plans de Danzou. Je peux transmettre des informations à une alliée. Elle est du côté de l'ANBU.

Les deux hommes tressautèrent. La Grande Prêtresse était alliée avec l'ANBU ?

\- Mais, vous participez à la défaite du peuple de Kouhou ainsi, s'écria Iruka.

\- Pas tout-à-fait. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire stratégiquement. Danzou Shimura et Fugaku Uchiha sont bornés tous les deux. Les combats ne peuvent être évités. Les morts non plus. Nous cherchons un moyen de finir cette guerre. Et pour ce faire, nous avons besoin de _maohs_.

\- Problème, ils sont tous de notre côté, et Danzou les garde sous terre. Même nous, nous n'avons jamais pu en voir un seul ! protesta à nouveau le châtain.

La femme blonde leva une main en signe de paix, l'intiment de l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

\- Mes pouvoirs sont, comme vous l'avez dit, plutôt puissants. Je peux ressentir chaque âme de _maohs_ de ce pays. Je les sens également s'éteindre lorsqu'ils meurent. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais auparavant.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Kakashi, intéressé.

\- La sensation n'est plus la même. Ils disparaissent, mais je ne ressens pas leur mort profonde.

\- Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? questionna Iruka, confus.

\- … Honnêtement, je ne sais pas encore.

\- Alors, ça n'aide pas vraiment, soupira Kakashi en baissant les yeux.

L'homme aux cheveux gris mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Son amant était découragé, lui aussi.

\- Le fait est que Danzou sacrifie des _maohs_. Et certains d'entre eux s'éteignent. Du moins, leur énergie. En revanche, il y a bien quatre _maohs_ dont l'énergie est intacte qui se trouvent en ce moment même sur le territoire de l'ANBU.

\- Vraiment ? Comment est-ce possible ?

\- L'une d'elle est mon alliée. Nous communiquons par la pensée. Un autre est arrivé par hasard, je suppose en tant que prisonnier de guerre. Et récemment, deux autres sont parvenus à s'échapper de Kouhou. Ils ont également rejoint l'ANBU. D'après la jeune fille qui travaille avec Fugaku Uchiha, deux d'entre eux ont également trouvé leur Gardien.

\- Nous savions que des _maohs_ s'étaient échappés. Mais de là à penser qu'ils survivraient dans la nature et rejoindraient l'ANBU… les temps changent, médita Kakashi.

\- Exactement, confirma Tsunade. Tout espoir n'est pas perdu. J'ai de grandes craintes concernant les _maohs_ ici, à Kouhou. Mais ceux qui sont arrivés de l'autre côté trouveront peut-être leur force et réussiront à faire pencher la balance. Il n'est pas impossible que Danzou déploie plus de _maohs_ qu'on ne puisse l'imaginer lors de la prochaine bataille.

Tsunade se leva subitement après avoir fini sa phrase. Elle ferma les yeux, fronça les sourcils, et les rouvrit pour leur jeter un regard pressant.

\- Nous nous arrêtons là. Danzou vient par ici. Il faut que vous soyez parti bien avant qu'il n'arrive à proximité de la haie.

La femme les pressa, et ils rejoignirent l'autre côté de la haie rapidement. Alors que le mur de verdure se reconstituait, Tsunade prononça ses derniers mots à leur égard.

\- Trouvez le secret derrière l'énergie des _maohs_. L'énergie part, mais pas leur vie. Si vous suivez cette piste, alors nous aurons une chance d'éviter d'autres morts.

Kakashi et Iruka acquiescèrent et regagnèrent leur logement, le visage pâle, silencieux. Ils firent néanmoins attention à ne pas attirer l'attention, et s'autorisèrent à soupirer une fois la porte de leur quartier fermée. A peine remis de leurs émotions, et prêt à discuter de ce qu'il venait de leur arriver, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Je vais ouvrir, décida Kakashi.

Il tomba sur Yamato, un collègue, et le salua poliment, laissant l'homme entrer à ses côtés.

\- Un message du conseil. Préparez-vous pour le combat final. Rédigez vos derniers rapports, finissez vos missions si vous en avez, et rejoignez les quartiers des officiers pour vous joindre aux stratèges.

\- Bien ! répondirent les deux amants, solennels.

Mais une fois que l'homme repartit, ils regardèrent la porte d'un œil sévère. Cette dernière bataille, ils ne la feraient pas en espérant que Danzou Shimura gagne et qu'ils retournent enfin à leur vie d'avant. Non, ils mettraient leur vie en jeu pour arrêter le chef de Kouhou et de la Racine, et pour rétablir la justice auprès des _maohs_ qu'on appelait monstres.

.

.

Encore une fois, ce fut la famille Hyuuga qui, en raison de leur domaine tout simplement immense et trop vide, accueillirent les nouveaux venus. Tout le groupe d'adolescents de Kouhou furent confiés aux bons soins d'Hinata, Hanabi et Neji. En réalité, Neji n'en avait cure. Les deux sœurs, elles, prenaient la tâche au sérieux. Elles étaient fascinées par les adolescents. Tout en eux était différent. D'abord, leur façon de parler peu commune. Ensuite, leur apparence. Rose, blanc, châtain, leurs cheveux avaient des teintes si colorées que leurs yeux brillaient d'envie. L'inverse était également vrai. Hana, Temari et Tayuya avaient du mal à contenir leur émoi devant les yeux irréels des Hyuugas.

Plus tard dans la soirée vinrent les trois _maohs_ de Kouhou. Toujours aussi chaleureuse, Hinata accueillit Sai et Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke, ainsi que Gaara. Ils s'entraînaient tous les six fréquemment avec Gai et Lee. Elle et Gaara avaient pris en cours de route, après qu'elle se soit assurée que le rouquin tiendrait le coup physiquement. Après que Sasuke ait découvert son habilité à contrôler le feu, c'est Sai qui s'était découvert un talent spécial. Il maîtrisait les fluides. Depuis, il essayait de toujours transporter de l'encre sur lui, car il s'était aperçu que le liquide noir était bien plus malléable de l'eau. Hinata, elle, avait découvert par hasard, au cours d'un entraînement, qu'elle voyait bien plus loin qu'avant. Chaque jour, elle était surprise de voir de plus en plus loin dans la forêt. En plus de cela, elle arrivait parfois à voir au travers des objets les plus proches d'elle. Comme Shikamaru Nara l'avait expliqué, les habilités des Gardiens étaient toutes aussi spectaculaires que celles des _maohs_. S'habituer était un peu compliqué, mais les trois Gardiens faisaient de leur mieux, et gardaient en tête la dernière bataille qui approchait. Danzou ne montrerait aucune pitié, alors ils devaient être plus déterminés que jamais et ne pas abandonner leurs résolutions.

\- Entrez tous, invita Hinata.

\- Merci ! s'exclama Sakura, un peu intimidée par la demeure gigantesque.

\- Tu m'as manqué, lui lança Naruto avant d'approcher sa frimousse blonde.

Hinata le prit dans ses bras et ébouriffa ses cheveux d'ors avant de lui sourire. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'avantage quand le _maoh_ retourna auprès de Sasuke et s'accrocha à son bras. Les deux semblaient de moins en moins gênés. Et Naruto n'était plus aussi craintif et impressionné. Il s'habituait peu à peu à sa nouvelle vie et profitait du moment. Voir l'Uchiha s'ouvrir également était assez étrange, mais Hinata n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. A force de voir son cousin Neji et le Nara se disputer en permanence, elle se demandait si les deux ne le faisaient pas exprès. Elle voyait son cousin comme un chat contrit, le poil gonflé, prêt à cracher sur l'ennemi. Le spectacle était hilarant. A ce jour, elle ignorait encore comment le stratège parvenait à le faire réagir de façon si extrême.

Ce soir-là, le repas à la tablée gigantesque fut l'occasion pour les jeunes gens d'apprendre à se connaître réellement. Comme toujours, les Hyuugas étaient des hôtes exceptionnels, et le banquet fut un vrai festin. Certains des adolescents de Kouhou en eurent les larmes aux yeux, après des années à vivre dans la crainte de n'avoir rien à se mettre sous la dent le lendemain. Tous comprenaient maintenant à quel point ils s'étaient fourvoyés, diabolisant l'ennemi et ne reconnaissant pas les tords de leur propre camp. Quant aux _maohs_ qui goûtaient à la liberté, être entouré de monde était une expérience étrange. Ils regrettèrent qu'Ino n'ait pas pu se joindre à eux.

Lorsque l'ambiance devint un peu plus festive, Shikamaru et Neji ne purent s'empêcher de reprendre leurs querelles sans fin. Lee et Hanabi ne se lâchèrent plus, et prirent le temps de connaître chaque adolescents de Kouhou afin d'en faire leurs pairs au plus vite. Kankuro et Temari, qui avaient retrouvé leur frère cadet, le couvèrent de leur attention, et les Inuzuka accaparèrent Hinata, ayant mille et unes questions à lui poser sur la vie du côté de l'ANBU, l'art guerrier, leur façon de produire autant de nourriture et autre.

Bientôt, les odeurs d'encens et les coupes d'alcool délièrent les langues. Tous étaient tels qu'ils se seraient comportés si la guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu. Parfois, les quelques servantes de la demeure chargée de superviser le repas observaient ces jeunes gens, leurs rires contagieux les faisant glousser avant de reprendre un visage plus décent. L'air nocturne était frais, mais le confort de la pièce convenait à l'assemblée. De plus, le jardin était aussi beau de jour comme de nuit, et les étoiles et la lune se reflétaient sur les mares couvertes de nénuphars et bordées de roseaux balancé par le vent. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que les adolescents et jeunes gens se séparèrent finalement. Le groupe de Kouhou n'en avait vraiment pas envie, mais leurs hôtes étaient bien plus responsables qu'eux. De plus, ils n'oubliaient pas qu'en dépit du bon temps passé maintenant, ils devraient retourner à leurs entraînement respectifs dès le lendemain matin.

Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à ses amis, anciens et nouveaux, Naruto consentit enfin à retourner dans la chambre qui lui avait été prêtée par les Hyuugas pour la nuit. Loin d'être gêné par la brise filtrant à travers les planches de bois coulissantes, il transpirait légèrement. De son index, il décolla sa tunique de sa gorge alors qu'il sentait de la sueur couler dans son cou. Pendant le repas, il avait découvert un breuvage comme il n'en avait jamais goûté auparavant. Et si son Gardien avait bien tenté de le convaincre d'être prudent, il s'était généreusement servi toute la soirée, ne ressentant pas d'effet particulier. Mais, à présent, il se sentait bien plus cotonneux que d'habitude. Il ne souffrait pas tant de la fatigue que de sa sensation d'avoir le tournis. Le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre lui paraissait affreusement long, et il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas encore été piégé par le second androgyne et son capitaine sans pitié. Mais le duo avait l'air de s'être passé de l'envie de venir l'embêter depuis qu'ils s'étaient battus contre ses amis, Sakura et Gaara.

Soudain, sa vue se brouilla, et le monde sembla vaciller autour de lui. D'une main, l'adolescent se rattrapa au mur et laissa son corps peser contre la surface un instant.

\- Ugh…

Il avait terriblement chaud, et aucune envie de rester debout plus longtemps. Légèrement inquiet, il se demanda s'il valait mieux quérir l'aide d'Hinata. Mais il ne tenait pas à déranger la brunette à cette heure tardive. Elle avait beaucoup de travail, au-delà de ses entraînements avec son cousin. Il ne pouvait pas décemment la déranger en permanence. Elle avait déjà tant fait pour lui, il ne tenait pas à être inutilement dépendant de son aide. Alors, l'idée d'aller voir l'Uchiha germa dans son esprit. Sasuke était son Gardien. L'idée était encore bien étrange, mais leurs relations s'étaient nettement améliorées. Finalement, la gêne qu'ils avaient ressentie pendant plusieurs jours avait participé à les rapprocher contre leur gré. Et maintenant, il se sentait en réalité à l'aise au contact de l'autre. Ils n'avaient plus peur des réactions de leur corps, ni de partager leurs habilités. De plus, il devait bien l'avouer, le brun avait énormément changé. Il était redevenu l'ami de Sai, et le rêveur qu'avait connu Shikamaru. Ce que Naruto aimait le plus était encore la fascination sincère de l'Uchiha pour sa capacité à contrôler le feu. Voir le capitaine s'habituer à sa différence était touchant. Cela le rassurait. Il n'était plus un monstre. Il était un _maoh_ , il avait un Gardien, et il était accepté par plusieurs personnes.

Il sourit, le cœur apaisé. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait aller voir Sasuke. L'autre l'aiderait à présent. Et après tout, s'il l'avait mis en garde, c'était probablement qu'il pouvait expliquer les sensations étranges qui l'habitaient à présent. Naruto était heureux de pouvoir compter sur l'autre. Il suffisait de la main pâle sur son épaule pour sentir qu'il appartenait à ce cercle de gens formidables qui s'élargissait avec le temps. Peu importe la guerre, avec l'Uchiha à ses côtés, il était confiant que l'issue ne serait pas le chaos mais la libération de tout un peuple scindé en deux.

Le pas léger, il rejoignit la chambre de son Gardien. De l'autre côté de la porte, il tendit l'oreille, et entendit la respiration profonde du brun qui s'était déjà assoupi. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et chassa ses cheveux blonds en arrière. Il était parvenu à égarer son élastique pendant la soirée, alors sa crinière lâchée dans son dos n'arrangeait pas sa sensation de bouillir sur place. Il espérait simplement que l'autre ne serait pas trop contrarié d'être réveillé ainsi et l'aiderait à régler son problème rapidement. Le _maoh_ fit confiance à son instinct et ouvrit la porte. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, il devinait la forme de l'Uchiha dans le lit à baldaquin. Son visage était éclairé par les rayons lunaires qui soulignaient ses traits fins et sa peau laiteuse. Il semblait tellement paisible ainsi, mais toujours aussi noble. Naruto s'approcha silencieusement, le regard rivé sur le visage endormi. Une bouffé de chaleur le prit à la poitrine, et il déglutit difficilement. A nouveau, le décor vacilla légèrement. Plus maladroitement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il atteignit le lit, et grimpa dessus, se positionnant à genoux à côté du brun. Pendant un moment, il ne fit que de l'observer. Mais les instincts de l'Uchiha le réveillèrent alors qu'il sentait une présence à ses côtés. Naruto se figea lorsqu'il vit les paupières de l'autre s'ouvrir paresseusement. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne parvenait pas à regarder ailleurs. Le visage de son Gardien l'hypnotisait. Alors il ne dit rien, et laissa l'autre se réveiller à son rythme.

\- Naruto… murmura Sasuke d'une voix rauque.

Le rythme cardiaque du blond accéléra subitement alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux de surprise. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce ton auparavant. Depuis quand le brun avait-il la voix si grave ? Sasuke se redressa, laissant la couverture glisser et découvrir son torse nu. Naruto avait l'impression que son cerveau ne répondait plus. Ses yeux descendirent malgré lui pour découvrir le corps de son Gardien. Sa vue se brouilla davantage. Il avait le souffle court et cligna des paupières plusieurs fois avant de sentir une main froide se poser sur sa joue brûlante.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda doucement l'Uchiha, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Naruto replanta ses yeux dans les orbes onyx qui le fixaient patiemment. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Dans sa tête, il ne parvenait qu'à se demander depuis quand il trouvait Sasuke aussi beau et charismatique. La main froide. Son corps en bouillonnant. Un frisson le parcourut de part en part avant qu'il n'écarquille à nouveau ses yeux d'incompréhension.

.

* * *

 _Salut ! Oui, oui, le chapitre s'arrêta là ! :P_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu. On revoit un peu Kakashi, Iruka et Tsunade. Ils n'ont vraiment rien à faire du côté de la Racine, ils sont mis à l'écart. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de leur offrir une alternative !_

 _ **Quel est le pressentiment étrange de Tsunade ?**_

 _ **Kakashi et Iruka vont-ils pouvoir enquêter et aider la 'Grande Prêtresse' ?**_

 _ **Que va-t-il se passer pour Naruto ? :P (oh, trop dur à deviner ! hahaha!)**_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, commenté, ajouté, tout ça :) Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine !_

 ** _Annonce:_** **** _Je poste le prologue de ma prochaine histoire aujourd'hui également. C'est une histoire qui se passe à Tokyo de nos jours, dans l'industrie de l'entertainment. Quelques personnages sont de ma création également. Le prologue introduit tous les personnages (important, du moins) ainsi que leur caractère. J'en parlerai plus en note d'auteur :)_

 _A la prochaine !_


	18. Prendre Les Devants, Avant La Défaite

**Attention: Présence de _yaoi_ dans ce chapitre. Si pas intéressé(e), merci de lire  après la première ligne séparatrice.**

* * *

 **Prendre les devants, proche de la défaite**

Il l'avait senti, comme un instinct, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Parfois, il avait encore du mal à s'habituer à ces nouvelles capacités. Surtout qu'elles tournaient systématiquement autour de son besoin inexplicable de s'assurer que le _maoh_ était sain et sauf. Dans l'obscurité, à travers ses paupières mi-closes, il aperçut le visage fin, entouré de mèches dorées. Le blond ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, lui laissant le temps d'émerger. Et, en toute honnêteté, Sasuke lui en fut reconnaissant. Uchiha ou pas, il avait bien ses défauts, et il était depuis sa plus tendre enfance incroyablement lent au réveil.

\- Naruto… appela-t-il en se redressant.

Mais le garçon ne lui répondit pas. Il baissa les yeux, et Sasuke s'imagina qu'il devait être tiraillé entre l'envie de lui demander quelque chose et refuser d'être un poids. Il l'avait compris bien vite, l'adolescent avait beaucoup trop de considération pour les autres. Naruto était naïf, bienveillant, enthousiaste et généreux. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de quelques jours et observations discrètes pour s'en rendre compte. Lui et les autres _maohs_ semblaient tellement innocent qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment son père avait pu leur demander de joindre la dernière bataille. Ces êtres n'étaient pas faits pour se battre, pour s'entraîner comme des guerriers. Ils avaient un cœur bien trop pur pour ça.

\- Que se passe-t-il, insista-t-il, sa main sur la joue du blond.

Il parla doucement, sa façon à lui d'inviter l'autre à ne pas hésiter. Après tout, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il préférait être mis au courant plutôt que de revivre un épisode comme cette nuit où il avait secouru l'adolescent des griffes d'Haku et Zabuza. Si Naruto lui faisait confiance, sa tâche devenait beaucoup plus simple. Le _maoh_ ouvrit la bouche, avant de se raviser. Contre sa paume, Sasuke sentait la température alarmante du blond. Il fronça légèrement ses sourcils, et glissa sa main sur le front de l'adolescent.

\- Es-tu allé dehors, ce soir ?

Naruto tressauta et éloigna son visage avant de secouer la tête frénétiquement.

-N-Non ! Je… J'ai tellement chaud… et la chambre… la chambre tourne… balbutia le _maoh_ , ses grands yeux bleus teinté de panique.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil avant de fermer les yeux et d'expirer longuement.

\- Je vois.

\- Que… m'arrive-t-il ?

\- Je t'avais prévenu. C'est l'alcool qui t'ait monté à la tête, rien de plus.

\- A la tête ? s'écria d'une petite voix le blond avec épouvante.

Il dut s'empêcher de rire devant le visage terrorisé de l'adolescent. A son avis, il l'avait bien cherché, à ignorer ses conseils. Oui, il était bien trop innocent pour son propre bien.

\- Cela veut juste dire que tu es sous l'effet de l'alcool. Dors, et cela passera. Mais ne t'étonne pas si ton crâne pèse lourd demain matin, expliqua Sasuke, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

L'expression dépitée de Naruto n'avait pas de prix, et il dut encore une fois contenir son envie de se moquer de lui. Il observa le blond, la sueur de son cou et sur son front, ses longs cheveux dévalant dans son dos, sa position à genoux à ses côtés, comme un enfant sage. Il avait horreur de se l'avouer, mais son frère avait eu raison. Il était définitivement attiré par le _maoh_. Bien plus que par leur simple lien nouveau.

\- Viens, je te raccompagne à ta chambre, invita-t-il en sortant du lit.

Il fit le tour, et présenta sa main à l'adolescent pour l'aider à se relever. Il n'avait pas envie d'agir de façon inappropriée en scannant plus longtemps le corps du blond. Ses problèmes d'hormones lui appartenaient entièrement, tant pis pour lui. Naruto lui tendit sa main tremblante, et tenta de se mettre debout. Mais ses jambes ne tinrent pas, et il s'effondra contre lui. Sasuke agrippa ses bras, mais le blond était collé à son torse. Son corps entier était brûlant, et il se demanda s'il devait s'inquiéter plus pour l'autre. Il sentit les mains de l'adolescent vacillant se poser sur son torse, alors qu'il avait encore le nez dans sa gorge. Tout le sang-froid de l'Uchiha ne l'empêcha pas d'apprécier le contact.

Cependant, les quelques secondes où il resta immobile suffirent à changer l'atmosphère autour des deux.

\- Hum…

'Suis-je en train de rêver, ou était-ce Naruto qui soupirait de bien-être ?'

Lentement, il sentit le visage du blond se relever à peine pour plonger son nez dans son cou. Là, Sasuke en était certain. L'adolescent était en train d'humer son odeur. Etrangement, son corps n'était plus du tout aussi glacial qu'à son réveil. D'un geste brusque, le _maoh_ se sépara de lui, le visage cramoisi.

\- P-Pardon ! Je…euh… Tu… sens bon, confessa-t-il pitoyablement.

Sasuke avait toujours ses mains autour des bras du blond, le maintenant debout.

\- … Merci ? tenta-t-il.

\- Je… Je…

Visiblement, ils étaient repartis pour se sentir affreusement mal à l'aise. Pourtant, les derniers jours avaient été bien plus agréables qu'à leurs débuts. Il avait pris l'habitude de sentir le _maoh_ glisser son bras autour du sien, s'accrochant à lui en permanence. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas propre à leur duo, car Sai et Sakura, ainsi qu'Hinata et Gaara semblaient subir le même besoin de rester proches. Sasuke en avait touché deux mots à Shikamaru, qui en avait juste conclut à une période d'ajustement de leurs liens si particulier. A cette mention, il avait chassé en une milliseconde le souvenir de ses lectures sur l'évolution des liens qui unissaient _maohs_ et Gardiens en attirance physique voir en sentiments amoureux. Après tout, cela avait l'air de marcher dans les deux sens, et il était presque certain qu'il était le seul à s'enticher pour son _maoh_. Naruto l'avait haï. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que, comme par magie, il finisse par ressentir quoi que ce soit à son égard.

\- Ah, oui. Ta chambre, réalisa l'Uchiha, revenant à la réalité. Penses-tu pouvoir y aller ?

\- Je ne sais pas, chuchota le blond.

Bloqué à nouveau. Devait-il porter l'autre ? Après tout, il n'était pas bien lourd. Mais il savait que Naruto détestait se sentir faible et couvé comme un garçon chétif. Il essaya de chercher la réponse dans les yeux bleus glués sur son visage, mais le regard du blond était impénétrable. Le _maoh_ se rapprocha à nouveau, et poussa sur la pointe de ses pieds. Dans un silence total, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'Uchiha, et reposa ses pieds à plat.

\- Hum…

Sasuke, figé dans le temps, observa le garçon méditer, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Comment ne pouvait-il pas réagir un peu plus décemment après avoir embrassé son Gardien de cette façon ? Mais apparemment, Naruto n'était toujours pas certain de la conduite à avoir, ni des conclusions à en tirer, car il réitéra l'expérience, et glissa ses mains derrière la nuque de l'Uchiha.

\- Pourquoi l'alcool… me donne envie de… de faire ça ? murmura-t-il encore plus doucement, ses mains toujours accrochées au brun.

\- Je ne pense pas que l'alcool ait un rapport avec ça, confia Sasuke.

\- Je veux… rester avec toi.

\- Hn.

\- … Est-ce-que je peux ? demanda timidement Naruto.

Sasuke acquiesça. Mais aucun des deux ne bougea. Alors cette fois-ci, c'est Sasuke qui se pencha pour aller cueillir les lèvres du _maoh_. Mais dans son baiser à lui, il n'y avait aucune gêne, juste sa soif de contact physique avec le blond. Et Naruto ne le repoussa pas. A la place, il glissa sa main droite dans les cheveux corbeau, et la gauche sur le torse nu. En quête d'égalité, l'Uchiha déboutonna d'une main la chemise du blond alors que l'autre était plongée dans la chevelure douce et parfumée, agrippant des mèches alors qu'il approfondissait son baiser.

Sous ses doigts, la sensation de la peau de l'adolescent était indescriptible. Bientôt, sa main libre glissa jusqu'aux reins du _maoh_. Il poussa, rapprochant le corps contre lui. L'autre poussait des gémissements à travers leur baiser qui montèrent à la tête de l'Uchiha. Et descendirent dans son bas ventre. Tout l'électrisait.

\- S-Sasuke… murmura le blond.

Prenant sur lui, le capitaine concéda à se détacher un instant des lèvres de l'autre, délaissant la langue brûlante. Il sentait la fièvre de son désir bourdonner dans tout son corps.

\- Hn.

\- Que- Qu'est-ce… Je ne…comprend pas, chuchota Naruto.

Sasuke, lui, comprenait tout. Et le résultat lui plaisait énormément. Il suffisait d'une seconde plongé dans les prunelles azur du _maoh_ pour y lire le désir qu'il ressentait. Il lui semblait que l'adolescent avait pénétré dans sa chambre juste une seconde plus tôt, et il était déjà complètement échevelé, fébrile, et s'accrochait à lui avec ardeur.

\- Es-tu attiré par moi, Naruto ? demanda Sasuke.

Il retint un râle de satisfaction en regardant la chair de poule habiter la peau du blond à la simple prononciation de son prénom. Le _maoh_ ne put qu'hocher lentement la tête. Un Lee en aurait profité pour entamer une danse de la joie. L'Uchiha se contenta d'un mince sourire.

\- Parfait. C'est réciproque, déclara-t-il avant de reprendre les lèvres du blond qui ferma automatiquement les yeux.

Ainsi, Sasuke continua son effeuillage, se débarrassant de la chemise de Naruto, la laissant glisser à leurs pieds. Il embrassait le _maoh_ dans le cou, sur la clavicule, son torse, et le fit basculer doucement sur son lit. Le blond l'avait accueilli sans effort entre ses cuisses, et gémissait de plus belle à chaque fois que le brun explorait de sa langue un endroit nouveau. Tout ça lui paraissait tellement naturel. Et tellement bon. Une fois leurs pantalons égarés quelque part, Sasuke s'adonna à la découverte de la virilité de l'adolescent. Il caressa les cuisses du _maoh_ , laissant l'autre pantelant, et remonta doucement jusqu'au sexe tendu qui pulsait d'envie. Tout comme le sien. Alors qu'il dévorait toujours Naruto de baisers, il prit en main le membre, délicatement, comme de peur de faire un faux mouvement. Il sentit son amant se tendre et inspirer une grande bouffée d'air.

\- Ugh… Hmmm…

Sasuke considéra le blond sous lui juste une seconde. Juste le temps de voir ses joues roses, ses yeux larmoyants qui le contemplaient avec une foule d'émotions débordant. Tout allait bien. Plus que bien. Il commença un mouvement de va et viens.

\- Tu aimes ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- H-Hm… Oui… uhhh… Si bon…

Il savait qu'il lui faudrait se contrôler. Sa propre virilité était douloureuse, et il crevait d'envie de faire l'amour au _maoh_ tout de suite, mais, les choses étant bien faites, il avait fini par lire, envahi par la honte, le livre dont lui avait parlé son aîné. Il devait être patient. Il voulait faire ça bien. Alors il prendrait sur lui et s'assurerait que l'adolescent perdu sous ses caresses et ses baisers ne se départage pas de ses râles appréciateurs.

Sa main libre, Sasuke l'apporta à sa bouche et lécha consciencieusement ses doigts sous le regard perdu et envieux de Naruto.

\- Que… Hmmm… fais-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je me prépare, Naruto... murmura Sasuke d'une voix rauque.

Son sourire réapparut quand le blond gémit à nouveau.

\- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, Naruto. En as-tu envie ?

Le blond trembla comme une feuille. Un mélange de la main sur son sexe et de la voix chaude et grave de l'Uchiha qui se délectait de l'effet qu'il lui procurait en l'appelant encore et encore. Sasuke attendit que la vague submergeant le blond redescende assez pour qu'il puisse lui répondre.

\- Oui, souffla enfin le _maoh_.

\- Hn.

Et alors qu'il replongeait dans le cou offert à lui, Sasuke glissa un premier doigt dans l'intimité de Naruto, lentement, découvrant l'intérieur bouillant et humide. Ce n'était qu'un doigt, et il était fasciné. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait une fois qu'il enfouirait son sexe à la place. Le blond haletait, s'habituant tant bien que mal à l'étrange intrusion. Mais Sasuke fut rassuré quand son amant prit l'initiative lui-même d'un baiser langoureux, tout en passant un bras derrière sa nuque. Puis, lorsqu'un miaulement qui manqua de lui faire perdre la raison parvint à ses oreilles, il ajouta un deuxième doigt, préparant du mieux qu'il le pouvait le _maoh_ dont les hanches avaient commencé un mouvement d'ondulation.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à nouveau, le regard de Sasuke suffit apparemment à couper le souffle de Naruto qui le contempla, interdit. Alors le brun décida qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre, sous la menace de se déverser immédiatement sur les draps. Il se plaça à genoux entre les jambes de l'autre, et cala les cuisses offertes sur les siennes. Naturellement, les jambes de Naruto se replièrent, et ses pieds s'accrochèrent aux draps. Sasuke lécha sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement, et se rassura dans le regard fiévreux de Naruto qui le contemplait tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil au sexe positionné à l'entrée de son intimité. Sasuke le pénétra, toujours avec autant d'attention. Le moment était irréel. Et pourtant, l'odeur enivrante du blond n'était pas un rêve.

\- Hmm… Plus loin… l'invita Naruto.

L'Uchiha ne se fit pas prier, et finit de pénétrer complètement le blond. Une légère grimace apparut sur le visage du _maoh_ , avant qu'il n'expire longuement. Ils transpiraient, à bout de souffle. Sasuke décida de rester ainsi un moment, alors même qu'il sentait son sexe pulser douloureusement. Il reprit le pas sur son exaltation et finit par se déhancher, ses vas et viens lents et profonds. A nouveau, il plongea une main dans les mèches dorées, et observa Naruto, ses traits crispés, ses dents mordillant son indexe, son autre main agrippée aux draps, les larmes dans ses cils, les mouvements de son corps qui s'accordaient à ceux de l'Uchiha. Bientôt, le son de ses râles, ses murmures étouffés, fut la musique la plus envoutante que Sasuke ait jamais entendu. Il reprit rapidement ses mouvements sur le membre du blond, essayant de l'amener aussi prestement que lui au nirvana. Alors qu'il sentait l'orgasme monter en lui, le brun accéléra le rythme de son corps et de sa main. Il sentit les muscles, la chair du blond se crisper autour de lui. Le plaisir était infernal, insoutenable. Dans un dernier gémissement, Naruto se libéra, alors que Sasuke le suivait quelques secondes plus tard, se déversant en lui.

\- Ha…ha…ha…

Tous deux haletèrent, immobiles. Sasuke remonta avec peine sa main pour aller chercher la joue de Naruto. Il ne se lasserait jamais de l'expression du blond qui vivait encore son orgasme brutal. Lui-même peinait à redescendre, sa tête lui tournant légèrement. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort. Mais c'était arrivé. Et par dessus tout, il sentit le bonheur grandir en lui alors qu'il prenait conscience que Naruto était bel et bien lui aussi attiré par lui. Ce n'était pas à sens unique. Il venait de prendre le corps du _maoh_ , et ce dernier le lui avait offert avec plaisir.

Ce ne fut que quand sa respiration se calma pour de bon et que la tornade de plaisir le quitta qu'il se rendit compte que le brun dormait à ses côtés. Sasuke avait son bras autour de sa taille, le serrant contre lui. Il en profita pour pencher la tête du côté du brun et respirer son odeur mélangée à celle du sexe. Ses joues se réchauffèrent à cette pensée. Un sourire étira ses lèvres de force. Il était heureux. L'euphorie, le plaisir, tout l'avait traversé de part en part, et il avait aimé chaque seconde.

Mais le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir de lui ce soir. Pas après tout ça. Alors, serein, Naruto se cala un peu plus contre le corps musclé de Sasuke et observa le plafond. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, se remémora ses mois passés du côté de l'ANBU, tout le chemin pour en arriver à cet instant précis. Il avait du mal à y croire. Il continua d'y penser jusqu'au matin, et, quand les rayons du soleil atteignirent son visage, le _maoh_ repensa au passé. Un passé plus lointain.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Il était encore tôt. Le soleil se levait doucement, éclairant peu à peu le paysage. L'herbe couverte de rosée, les oiseaux piaillant déjà avant de quitter leur nid, les mulots qui s'échappaient de leurs terriers, et quelques marchands qui s'en allaient vers la ville pour commencer leur journée._

 _Dehors, assis à une table, Naruto et sa mère prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Des gâteaux au miel, du lait, quelques fruits, et l'atmosphère paisible. Si paisible. Naruto écouta sa mère lui raconter ce qu'elle et son père avaient fait pendant sa courte sieste de la veille. Il aimait le son du rire cristallin de sa maman, et ses cheveux flamboyants. Il la regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, émerveillés. Elle était la plus belle et la plus gentille des mamans du monde !_

 _\- Au fait, tu te souviens que les amies de maman viennent aujourd'hui, trésor ? Tu sais, Tsunade et Mikoto, la dame blonde et la jolie brune, s'enthousiasma Kushina._

 _\- Oui ! Je m'en souviens ! J'ai bonne mémoire, lui assura Naruto._

 _\- C'est bien mon petit cœur. Tu es vraiment intelligent. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu puisses rencontrer le fils de Mikoto. Lui aussi est un petit garçon intelligent._

 _\- C'est vrai ? On ira voir la maison de Mikoto ? demanda le blondinet._

 _\- Ah, non, mon cœur. On ne peut pas. Mais elle pourrait amener son fils ici, à la place. C'est bien aussi._

 _Naruto glapit de bonheur avant de jeter ses bras en l'air. D'un bond, il quitta sa chaise pour se jeter dans les bras de Kushina qui rit de plus belle en le soulevant de terre pour le caler contre elle. Sa maman sentait bon le miel et les épices, alors il nicha son nez dans le cou caché par les mèches de cheveux carmines._

 _\- Hahaha, je suis contente que l'idée te plaise, mon trésor. Oh ! Les voilà qui arrivent !_

 _Le garçon suivit le regard de sa maman. Au loin, sur le chemin de terre bordé d'arbres et de quelques maisonnettes comme la leur, deux figures apparurent. Il reconnut aussitôt les deux femmes. Mikoto était brune, avait de beaux yeux noirs et souriait tout le temps. Sa maman lui avait expliqué qu'elle vivait dans une maison gigantesque et que sa famille avait beaucoup de membres. Quant à la blonde, une dame plantureuse, charismatique et assez brusque, elle lui ébouriffait toujours les cheveux pour le taquiner, mais ne le grondait jamais quand il lui tirait la langue, se contentant de répliquer de la même manière. Tsunade était plus âgée, et c'était aussi une maoh. Une personne qui utilise la magie et fait de gentilles choses. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui avait appris à sa maman qu'il serait lui aussi un jour un maoh, car il en avait l'âme et l'énergie. Il n'avait pas bien compris ce que cela signifiait, mais en voyant le sourire radieux de Kushina et de Mikoto, il en avait été fier quand même._

 _\- Tu demanderas, pour le fils de Mikoto, hein maman ? Je veux jouer avec lui ! Comme ça, on sera amis !_

 _\- Oui, trésor, rit Kushina._

 _Sa maman leva un bras, faisant de grands signes enjoués auxquels ses deux amies répondirent. Naruto les imita bientôt, secouant lui aussi son bras en l'air, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres._

 _Quelques mois plus tard, c'est Tsunade elle-même qui se proposa d'amener Naruto au Jardin Céleste. Naruto, lui, ne voulait pas quitter sa maison. Mais sa maman et son papa lui avaient assuré qu'il aimerait beaucoup le Jardin, et qu'il y aurait pleins d'autres enfants pour jouer avec lui. La perspective d'avoir des amis avait tout de suite séduit le blondinet. Comme ça, il n'aurait pas à attendre d'aller à l'école._

 _Il était dans les bras de son père, respirant l'odeur de Minato. Son papa sentait les pins. Et sa maman le miel. Il les aimait tous les deux très forts. Son papa était un homme formidable. Il pouvait monter à cheval, abattre des arbres et construire des meubles pour leur maison. Et aussi, Naruto était son portrait craché. Sa maman, elle, faisait les meilleurs repas au monde, et connaissait tout des fleurs._

 _\- Alors quand je rentrerai, vous voudrez bien qu'on invite mes nouveaux amis ? demanda Naruto, excité._

 _\- Bien sûr, si leurs parents le permettent, promit Minato, balançant son petit bonhomme dans ses bras, se gorgeant de ses rires._

 _-Allez, gamin, il faut y aller, l'invita Tsunade en tendant les bras._

 _Kushina déposa un bisou mouillé sur sa joue, ce qui le fit rire de plus belle. Son papa, lui, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et le regarda un instant, son regard doux et aimant._

 _\- Et je verrai aussi le fils de Mikoto ? Je ne l'ai toujours pas vu. Il est au Jardin ?_

 _\- Haha, non, mon cœur. Il n'est pas un maoh. Mais c'est vrai que l'on avait dit qu'on l'inviterait. Tu as bien meilleure mémoire que moi !_

 _Après quelques autres paroles rassurantes, il fut finalement temps de partir. Tsunade était très gentille, et le faisait beaucoup rire. Alors, le voyage ne sembla pas long. Et lorsqu'il arriva au Jardin Céleste, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. De hauts murs de végétation laissaient juste place à des grilles immenses. Derrière, un magnifique jardin et plusieurs pavillons blancs peuplaient un espace sans fin. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, comme en ville. Des adultes, des vieillards, et des enfants, comme le lui avait promis ses parents._

 _\- Tsunade ! Tsunade ! Ces gens, ce sont tous des maohs ? demanda Naruto, impressionné._

 _\- Hahaha, non, pas tous, gamin. Certains, oui. Certains sont des Gardiens, et d'autres des priants._

 _\- Eh ?_

 _Naruto cligna des yeux. Tous ces mots compliqués, il ne les avait jamais entendus. La femme ébouriffa à nouveau ses cheveux, lui promettant qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard. Ils étaient venus à cheval, Naruto assit confortablement devant la blonde qui avait emprunté le fier destrier de Jiraiya, l'homme pervers aux cheveux blancs que Naruto avait vu quelques fois auparavant. Et le Gardien de la blonde._

 _Dès l'instant où ses pieds touchèrent terre, le garçon fila comme une fusée en direction d'un groupe d'enfants, ignorant les protestations teintées d'amusement de Tsunade. Ce jour-là, il était resplendissant. Tout était si nouveau, si excitant autour de lui. Il voulut connaître tous les gens qu'il croisait, mais ne retint qu'une poignée de noms. Très rapidement, une petite fille aussi intenable que lui, Sakura, celle aux cheveux roses et aux grands yeux verts, devint sa meilleure amie. Ensemble, ils s'étaient donnés immédiatement pour mission personnelle de faire en sorte que tout le monde s'entende bien. Et leur première victime fut un garçon taciturne aux cheveux rouges qui restait sans arrêt à l'ombre et loin des autres. Gaara ne tint qu'une journée avant de se laisser faire et de suivre les deux énergumènes partout où ils voulaient aller._

 _Tsunade repartit en fin de journée, lui promettant de venir le chercher pour le ramener chez lui quand il serait temps. Quelques jours plus tard à peine, un des priants, les personnes en charge du Jardin, vint chercher tout un groupe d'enfant dont le trio infernal. L'homme, doux et souriant était châtain, et facilement reconnaissable, car son visage était barré d'une fine cicatrice blanche._

 _\- Irukaaaaa, appela Sakura en se jetant dans les jambes de l'homme._

 _\- Aouch ! Bonjour, Sakura. Tu vas bien ? s'informa Iruka en riant._

 _\- Hm ! Hm ! Regarde ! Gaara, c'est notre ami !_

 _Le rouquin rougit violemment, cachant son visage dans le bras de Naruto qui riait à gorge déployée._

 _\- Et bien, puisque vous êtes tous de bonne humeur, nous allons commencer. Vous, mes petits, êtes tous des maohs. Vous faites parti des chanceux qui peuvent utiliser la magie._

 _Et pendant quelques minutes, Iruka s'appliqua à expliquer ce qu'était la magie, et comment tous pourraient s'en servir, de façon différente. Naruto buvait toutes les paroles qui sortaient de la bouche du châtain, et fut plus que ravi d'apprendre que certains de ses amis connaissaient déjà leurs talents. Une autre fille de leur groupe aux cheveux vert leur montra comment elle parvenait à changer des cailloux en pierres précieuses, et un garçon un tout petit peu plus âgé vint à son tour démontrer son talent particulier qui consistait à dévier la lumière pour devenir invisible._

 _\- Et moi ? Et moi ? Qu'est-ce-que je peux faire ? beugla Naruto, impatient._

 _\- Et moi ? renchérit Sakura. Et Gaara, tu fais quoi ?_

 _\- Si vous ne savez pas, vous ne tarderez pas à le découvrir. Vous avez tous été reconnus par d'autres maohs. Trouver votre talent peut mettre un peu de temps, mais vous devriez tous en avoir le cœur net avant vos sept ans, les rassura Iruka._

 _\- Mais c'est dans deux ans ! se plaignit Naruto._

 _\- Moi… Je crois que je sais, murmura Gaara._

 _Sakura se planta face au rouquin, les yeux écarquillés, et le pressa de tout leur dévoiler. Tout le groupe avait les yeux tournés vers Gaara, qui essaya de se faire petit, en vain. Il finit par bredouiller qu'il pensait réussir à creuser des terriers, à cause d'un jour avec son frère en pleine nature. Seulement, quand il essaya à nouveau, rouge d'embarras, rien ne se produisit. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'Iruka reprit la parole, attirant l'attention des autres enfants, que Gaara souleva un tas de terre, fines particules poussiéreuses, devant lui. Naruto s'en aperçut le premier, et se jeta dans les bras de son amis pour le féliciter. Au même moment, un autre priant, l'homme aux cheveux gris qui venait toujours embêter Iruka mais qui apportait aussi souvent des fruits, vint à leur rencontre. La leçon se termina, et Naruto entendit simplement les deux adultes discuter._

 _\- Ils sont tous très talentueux, affirmait Iruka._

 _-De nouveaux pouvoirs ? demandait Kakashi, curieux._

 _\- Oui, Gaara ! Je crois bien qu'il maîtrise la terre, ou le sable ? C'était magnifique, Kakashi. Et quelles personnalités ils ont ! Sakura est une vraie grande sœur pour le groupe, et Naruto se lie d'amitié avec tout le monde, enfants et adultes. Un vrai charmeur ! Ces petits iront loin, c'est certain. Ils ont le cœur et l'âme pour attirer les bonnes choses et provoquer des miracles._

 _\- Et c'est quoi des miracles ? s'enquit Naruto qui venait de leur foncer dedans, curieux comme une pie. C'est bien, ça, des miracles ? Ca se mange ?_

 _Les deux adultes rirent en cœur et Iruka attrapa le blondinet pour le garder dans ses bras, alors que des larmes d'hilarité coulaient de ses yeux. Lorsqu'il aperçut le visage vexé, joues gonflées, du garçon, il s'empressa de lui expliquer ce qu'était un miracle, avant de le laisser rejoindre ses amis._

 _\- Eh ! Gaara, Sakura ! appela Naruto en fonçant une fois encore dans une direction différente. Iruka, il a dit qu'on va faire des miracles ! Et des miracles, et bien c'est des choses que les gens ne voient même pas en rêve, et quand ils apparaissent, tout le monde est très, très heureux !_

 _\- Trop bien ! Et on peut faire ça quand ? demanda Sakura. A sept ans aussi ?_

 _\- Je sais pas ! Iruka, il a dit que les miracles, ça peut arriver tous les jours !_

 _\- Ehhh ? s'écria Sakura. C'est pas clair !_

 _\- Moi aussi, je veux faire des miracles, alors, marmonna Gaara, toujours aussi timidement._

 _Naruto, au comble de son bonheur, traîna ses deux amis pour aller jouer plus loin dans l'herbe. Après tout, ils avaient encore du temps avant de devoir rentrer pour se laver et manger. Il avait tellement hâte de pouvoir découvrir son talent. Et faire des miracles. Et raconter tout ça à ses parents pour qu'ils soient fiers de lui. Il espérait de tout son cœur pouvoir un jour faire un miracle et rendre pleins de gens heureux._

 _._

 _._

Tout commença avec une explosion gigantesque. Les gens du Bastion n'aperçurent qu'un filet de fumée noire montant au ciel, loin derrière la ligne d'horizon. Le ciel était sombre, menaçant, et, dans l'après-midi, des éclaireurs revinrent aux côtés de Fugaku Uchiha avec des nouvelles. Ou plutôt, une unique nouvelle. Une déclaration de guerre. Dans trois jours. Plusieurs officiés furent alarmés, et les forgeries furent bientôt débordées. Les maîtres équestres ferraient leurs chevaux à toute vitesse, et la vie du Bastion en général connut une effervescence sans précédent.

Dans la salle occupée par Fugaku Uchiha, ses conseillers et stratèges les plus proches, il n'y avait en fin de journée plus que le dirigeant et Ino, qui restait en permanence à ses côtés. Pour la jeune femme, de savoir que les trois _maohs_ de l'ANBU étaient sain et sauf lui suffisait. Mais après tant d'années à l'écart de tout et de tout le monde, elle n'était pas prête à juste débarquer au domaine des Hyuuga. Au fond, elle avait peur. Que penseraient-on de l'ombre de l'ANBU ? Plongée dans ses pensées, elle fut secouée lorsqu'elle sentit l'énergie lointaine la frapper, plonger dans son esprit d'une force alarmante. Son hoquet attira l'attention de l'Uchiha qui n'eut que le temps de l'attraper dans ses bras alors qu'elle s'effondrait au sol, des yeux brillants comme deux étoiles.

\- Ino ! Revenez ! Que se passe-t-il ? s'exclama Fugaku.

Mais la blonde ne répondit pas. Elle resta immobile dans ses bras. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Sa capuche était tombée, dévoilant ses longs cheveux blonds platine, doux et brillants comme la soie. Et, finalement, ses yeux reprirent leur couleur originelle.

\- Ino !

\- Je… vais bien. C'était _elle_. La situation est urgente, parvint-elle à articuler alors qu'elle reprenait doucement ses esprits.

Fugaku Uchiha l'aida à se remettre debout, et attendit patiemment qu'elle revienne complètement à elle avant de délivrer son message, ou plutôt, le message de Tsunade. Jamais encore la _maoh_ n'avait initié le contact. Il avait toujours était celui qui avait demandé à Ino de communiquer avec elle. Cependant, avant qu'Ino ne puisse commencer, Gai entra dans la salle. Par habitude, Ino rabattit prestement sa capuche sur ses cheveux, avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher. Du moins, pas devant cet homme étrange et extraverti. Il était plus difficile pour d'autres de s'habituer à son apparence, le fait qu'elle était une _maoh_ , et qu'elle n'avait jamais pris la vie de personne. Elle avait beau comprendre pourquoi des mensonges avaient été créés pour lutter sans pitiés contre les âmes meurtries manipulées par Danzou, mais renverser ces mythes prenait du temps.

\- Monsieur Uchiha, vous m'avez fait appeler, salua Gai.

\- C'est exact. Juste un instant. Nous avons des nouvelles de la Racine, prévint Fugaku Uchiha, son regard se reportant sur la _maoh_ qui découvrait à nouveau son visage.

D'un sourire rassurant, il invita Ino à parler. Mais celle-ci ne lui rendit qu'une expression paniquée.

\- Une situation sombre, trop sombre, est survenue. _Elle_ est persuadée que si jamais elle ne parvenait pas à s'échapper avant la bataille, tout serait perdu.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Fugaku, maintenant contrarié.

\- Danzou projette quelque chose de monstrueux. _Elle_ n'est certaine de rien, mais _elle_ a senti des âmes déjà parties. Des _maohs_ déjà partis. C'est impossible, et pourtant ! Cet homme a réussi l'impossible.

\- Tu veux dire, des _maohs_ déjà décédés ? Une telle chose est impossible ! s'insurgea Fugaku, son poing s'abattant sur la table centrale recouverte de cartes et de simulations de batailles.

\- Les flux qu' _elle_ a ressentis ne sont comme nuls autres. Mais c'est l'impression qu' _elle_ a eu, que des _maohs_ revenaient d'entre les morts.

Fugaku et Gai échangèrent un regard soucieux. Jamais aucun des deux n'avaient entendu parler d'une telle chose. De même que leurs stratèges qui avaient eu accès ces dernières semaines à toutes les archives possibles et imaginables.

\- Et dire que je venais apporter des nouvelles de nos binômes de _maohs_ et de Gardiens, soupira Gai, légèrement abattu.

\- Ils viennent à peine de découvrir leurs capacités. Et les rescapés de la Racine se remettent encore de leurs conditions de captivités. Si _elle_ juge que cela n'est pas suffisant, il faut prévoir plus de difficultés, analysa Ino. Je vous remercie néanmoins d'avoir pris les _maohs_ sous votre aile. Ils sont… Ils méritent mieux.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Ou alors, dis-moi ton nom, décida calmement Gai en offrant à la blonde son sourire le plus éclatant.

\- I-Ino Yamanaka, balbutia celle-ci.

Fugaku Uchiha, lui, était resté silencieux. Des pensées se bousculaient en masse dans son esprit. Ils avaient là un problème épineux, et aucune solution. Si la Racine avait les capacités de faire revenir les morts à la vie, et les _maohs_ qui plus est, ils étaient perdus. Cette sorte de chose était abominable. Il espérait que Tsunade ait été confuse. Mais la blonde ne se trompait jamais.

\- Bien. Je vais devoir dépêcher une équipe d'urgence. Il faut en apprendre plus sur leurs plans. Ino, tu te tiendras au courant auprès d' _elle_. Gai, je vais t'envoyer des hommes. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Le mieux que l'on puisse faire pour se préparer est de savoir exactement à quoi nous faisons face.

\- Bien ! répondit Gai, de nouveau sérieux.

Lorsque le maître repartit, le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Fugaku était penché sur ses rapports et documents de guerre, le regard noir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber l'ANBU. Peu importe ce qu'ils affronteraient dans trois jours, ils se battraient pour leur liberté. Et si le pire venait à venir, la Racine n'aurait pas un seul prisonnier. Il s'en faisait la promesse. Quand Kotetsu était revenu avec un groupe d'adolescents de Kouhou, il avait eu du mal à cacher sa colère en découvrant les corps faméliques et sales des enfants. Quel genre de vie Danzou avait-il offert à son 'peuple' ? Famine, désespoir. Il doutait de plus en plus des fausses bonnes intentions de son ennemi. Il ne se démenait certainement pas pour la populace comme il le prétendait. Mais alors, quel était son plan ?

D'un coup d'œil, le regard encre de l'homme se reporta sur la _maoh_ qui était restée immobile et silencieuse. L'expression perdue sur son visage lui faisait de la peine. Ino méritait mieux que de rester enfermée au Bastion, maintenant que les _maohs_ résidant à l'ANBU étaient officiellement déclarés comme non-dangereux.

\- Ino, il est temps que tu t'en ailles.

\- Pardon ? hoqueta la blonde.

\- Nous n'avons que trois jours. Après ça, qui sait ce qu'il se passera. Je veux que tu te rendes au domaine des Hyuugas. Va voir les _maohs_ , va voir les gens de Kouhou. Ta place est parmi les gens de ton âge.

\- A-Après toutes ces années, vous vous débarrassez de moi ? s'écria Ino, interloquée.

\- Au contraire. Je vous rappellerai quand il sera temps. En attendant, la seule chose que je peux vous offrir est du temps parmi la génération à laquelle vous appartenez. Vous êtes le futur. Quand les vieux croutons comme Danzou et moi rendront finalement leur dernier souffle, ce sera à votre tour de changer le futur. La vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas voulu voir que vous étiez belle et bien captive. Mais vous n'avez plus à vous cacher pour votre protection.

\- Mais… j'ai peur… confia la jeune femme.

\- Comme nous tous. Va. _Maohs_ et Gardiens sont ta famille, ou bien ceux que tu décrèteras digne de ta confiance. C'est à toi de le découvrir.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Fugaku fit appeler Kotetsu afin que celui-ci guide Ino jusqu'à la demeure des Hyuugas. Il savait que le brun n'aurait ni peur, ni hostilité envers la blonde. Cette dernière s'avoua être exténuée, et un peu curieuse également. Elle n'était pas sortie du Bastion souvent. Et elle n'avait guère parlé qu'à l'Uchiha pendant des années. L'inconnu lui tendait les bras, et, aussi effrayant que cela puisse paraître, elle était aussi reconnaissante. Elle avait ardemment voulu rester auprès des _maohs_ après leur arrivée, comme elle avait désiré voir celui qui avait été confié à Sasuke Uchiha. Mais elle n'avait pas dit mot. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait enfin retourner auprès des siens. Elle ne serait pas jugée pour sa magie, pour sa différence. Et elle avait hâte de découvrir ses sentiments quand ce moment viendrait. Son monde était sur le point de s'agrandir.

.

 _Ino vivait dans son petit microcosme de bonheur. Elle n'avait presque aucun souvenir de sa mère, et vivait seulement avec son père. Tous les deux vivaient dans une petite maisonnette en bordure de ville, et son père tenait une échoppe de fleuriste. Il recevait souvent la visite d'une amie, une dame aux longs cheveux roux qui était elle aussi passionnée par les fleurs. C'était son univers à elle. Son papa, et les fleurs. Et tout était parfait. Mais aujourd'hui, son monde s'était légèrement agrandi. Ino n'en était pas mécontente. Pour la première fois, elle avait été en cours dans la petite école pour jeunes enfants en ville. Les autres marmots bruyants et taquins l'avaient beaucoup amusée, et, même si elle était à présent un peu fatiguée, elle ne regrettait absolument pas l'expérience._

 _Sur le chemin du retour, elle se rappela subitement que son père ne l'attendrait pas à la maison. Il avait eu une commande pour une famille noble, et était probablement encore à leur domaine. Ino comprenait bien que ces gens étaient importants, mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi ils avaient besoin de si grandes maisons. Elle aimait sa maisonnette, et ne l'aurait échangée pour rien au monde. De son point de vue, ces gens riches habitaient à l'écart, reclus, comme s'ils cherchaient à se protéger de quelque chose. Pourtant, quel danger pouvaient-ils craindre ?_

 _Sa réponse, Ino l'eut un jour sanglant. Les genoux dans la terre. Ses joues ravagées de larmes. Le corps transpercé par la douleur. Le cœur en miettes. Des branchages d'arbustes la griffant alors qu'elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, les mains plaquées sur son visage poupon. Il fallait bien qu'elle cache ses yeux._

 _\- Petite. Tu peux sortir. Il n'y a plus de danger._

 _Ino écarta ses doigts. Entre eux, elle aperçut un homme. Il était si grand ! Des cheveux noirs mi-longs, des yeux encore plus sombres, des vêtements impeccables. Deux yeux onyx la fixèrent. Une pointe de curiosité et d'étonnement traversa les deux orbes encre._

' _Un… noble ?' identifia la fillette._

 _L'homme lui tendit une main. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, mais il ne dégageait aucune animosité envers elle. Elle le sentait. Elle avait toujours senti ces choses-là. Alors, péniblement, elle plaça sa petite main glacée dans la main gantée du noble, et se leva, les genoux tremblotants. Et lorsqu'il la souleva de terre pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle ne résista pas, et plongea sa tête dans le cou offert à elle. Elle frémit un instant, avant de se calmer. Maintenant qu'elle ne voyait plus rien, elle pouvait nier la réalité. Manque de chance, l'homme lui parla à nouveau._

 _\- Petite, est-ce ton père au sol ?_

 _Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau. Son papa. Son papa et ses fleurs. Son papa et ses commandes pour les nobles. Ino se trémoussa violemment, forçant l'homme à la reposer à terre. En un bond, elle s'affala à terre, à côté de son papa étendu au sol. Elle le savait déjà, il ne la prendrait plus dans ses bras. Il ne la réconforterait pas. Ses paupières étaient closes, mais il ne dormait pas. Il était parti._

 _\- Papa… murmura-t-elle, dévastée._

 _\- Je reconnais l'homme, fit une autre voix. Inoichi Yamanaka, un fleuriste. En réalité, le meilleur qui soit. Il devait sûrement passer par ici pour une commande et…_

 _\- Et les assassins l'ont pris à partie. Les lâches utilisent encore des fléchettes empoisonnées, gronda le noble._

 _Ino le regarda s'agenouiller à côté d'elle et contempler le corps au sol. Il semblait peiné, et aussi incroyablement furieux. Elle se demanda pourquoi, mais son regard se reposa aussitôt sur les cheveux blonds de son papa. Blonds, comme elle. Pas comme sa maman. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, car, à présent, elle n'avait plus ni l'un ni l'autre._

 _\- Je venais chercher papa. Mais il y avait des cris… Alors papa m'a demandé de me cacher dans les buissons, marmonna Ino._

 _Elle sentait son menton trembler. Elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Qu'allait-elle faire sans parents ? Que devenaient les enfants sans parents ? Est-ce-que le Jardin Céleste l'accueillerait pour toujours ?_

 _\- Je dois rentrer au Jardin. Papa… devait m'amener au Jardin… Tsunade voulait que je revienne…_

 _\- Inutile, la coupa le noble. Tsunade n'y est plus. Et probablement, le Jardin Céleste n'existe plus non plus. Viens avec moi. Les Uchihas te protègeront. Ces assassins n'hésitent plus à s'en prendre aux civils._

 _\- U-Uchiha ?_

 _\- Je m'appelle Fugaku Uchiha, expliqua l'homme. Je suis le chef de mon clan. Et je connais Tsunade. Tu es donc une maoh comme elle ? confirma-t-il._

 _\- Oui… Mais je ne connaissais pas mon talent. M-Mais maintenant, je sais. Et c'est trop tard ! se lamenta-t-elle._

 _Une fois encore, elle laissa l'homme la prendre dans ses bras et caresser ses cheveux de sa main gantée._

 _\- J'ai vu tes yeux briller, oui, souffla l'homme. Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _\- Les hommes en noir… Les cris… et puis j'ai senti quelque chose, et j'ai entendu. J'ai tout entendu !_

 _Elle hoqueta de plus belle. Elle sentait le regard des autres hommes sur elle. Elle entendait aussi leur pitié et leur jeta un regard mauvais._

 _\- Tsunade m'a aidé. Et comme j'ai découvert mon talent, Tsunade m'a laissée rentrer. Mais à quoi bon entendre ? Papa… papa… ça n'a pas aidé… Je n'ai pas aidé…_

 _\- Que veux-tu dire, par entendre, petite ? demanda doucement l'Uchiha._

\- … _leurs pensées… murmura Ino. Les pensées des hommes en noir. J'entends les pensées des gens._

 _Fugaku Uchiha échangea des regards entendus avec ses hommes qu'elle ne comprit pas. Et de toute façon, elle était bien trop triste et fatiguée pour en entendre plus aujourd'hui. Elle se sentait basculer dans l'inconscience._

 _\- Papa… Emmène-moi… chuchota-t-elle avant de s'évanouir._

 _Après ça, le monde d'Ino redevint un sombre microcosme._

 _._

Sa gorge se noua alors qu'elle se rappelait de la mort de son père. Elle se sentait bien souvent inutile, malgré ses constantes conversation avec Tsunade. La _maoh_ était tellement puissante qu'elle possédait des habilités diverses et variées. Ino était moins talentueuse, mais elle avait au moins essayé de faire de son mieux depuis que Fugaku Uchiha l'avait recueillie. Mais ses efforts méritaient-ils vraiment qu'elle s'appelle encore _maoh_? Qui avait-elle protégé, jusqu'à présent ?

\- Nous sommes arrivés, prévint Kotetsu.

\- Merci, répondit Ino à voix basse.

Le second la laissa et donna de nouveaux ordres au laquais qui conduisait la voiture. Le hennissement des chevaux résonna en ce début de soirée, et, très rapidement, une adolescente qui se présenta comme étant Hanabi Hyuuga l'accueillit et l'invita à entrer dans le domaine.

'Une bien piètre _maoh_ … Eux, les autres, sont courageux. Et ils ont été récompensés. Ils ont trouvé leur Gardien. Mais moi…'

\- Pour l'instant, je ne peux que vous faire rencontrer nos amis de Kouhou. J'ai bien peur que nos _maohs_ et leurs Gardiens soient encore au terrain d'entraînement. Mais ils viendront probablement ce soir.

\- Merci, souffla Ino, plutôt subjuguée par le défilement de jardins et de bâtisses en bois que par les paroles de son hôte.

La brunette conduisit Ino dans une salle spacieuse, des tapis confortables sous les pieds, des lampes arrosant l'endroit de couleurs chaudes. Et peuplant l'endroit, un groupe d'adolescents riant, mangeant, jouant, se chamaillant, bâillant. La blonde ne savait plus où donner de la tête devant la scène irréelle.

\- Tout le monde, je vous présente, euh…

Hanabi se tourna vers elle, attendant de l'aide.

\- Ino Yamanaka, annonça la blonde.

\- Elle est une _maoh_ , comme Naruto, Sakura et Gaara.

A la mention des trois autres adolescents, le groupe se jeta littéralement sur elle, l'invitant à s'asseoir et à boire du thé. Une fille aux cheveux rose foncé complimenta ses longs cheveux blonds, et un garçon un peu rondouillet lui tendit une assiette de petits gâteaux avec un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre. La tête lui tourna. Et bientôt, son regard se posa sur une autre fille, plus âgée. Son air sauvage, ses cheveux châtains lâches, ses canines pointues, sa stature athlétique.

\- Quel est ton nom ? demanda Ino, interrompant les babillages des autres jeunes.

La jeune femme se tourna vers elle, surprise dans ce silence tombé aussi rapidement qu'une averse de printemps.

\- Hana Inuzuka.

Ino écarquilla ses yeux. Une sensation de picotement la prit dans ses mains et ses jambes. Elle frémit une unique fois, alors qu'Hana se levait, tout aussi rigide qu'elle. Un garçon châtain lui ressemblant énormément lui prit la manche, visiblement inquiet, mais déjà, le monde n'existait plus. Il n'y avait qu'Ino et la jeune femme de Kouhou. La résonnance fut intense. Ino chercha l'air. Hana grinça des dents, dont les canines s'allongeaient sensiblement, ses yeux plus sauvage encore, ses cheveux gonflant. Elle avait presque un air animal, majestueux, menaçant, et surtout puissant. Dans le lointain, Ino entendit des aboiements de chiens. Et devant elle, elle voyait une chef de meute. Et aussi son Gardien. Ou plutôt, sa Gardienne.

.

* * *

 _Hey ! Voici le nouveau chapitre d' **Ange Déchu** ! Alors ? Alors ? :D_

 _J'aime personnellement beaucoup ce chapitre, pour une raison évidente (hoho) mais aussi parce qu'Ino méritait bien de rejoindre des gens de son âge. La pauvre ! Fugaku Uchiha a beau être sympathique, rester toutes ces années avec un vioc, c'est l'enfer ! xD_

 ** _Merci beaucoup aux nouvelles personnes qui suivent l'histoire ! :D Et à celles qui commentent ! Merci, merci, merci !_**

 _ **Actualité de l'histoire** : Je suis dans la mouise, mais je fais de mon mieux ! J'essayerai de poster le chapitre 19 ce weekend, mais j'ai eu un syndrome de la page blanche, alors je ne l'ai toujours pas terminé :S Désolée, ça arrive parfois. J'ai beau me concentrer uniquement sur des scènes qui me font plaisir, parfois, il faut écrire des passages essentiels mais moins amusant à rédiger._

 ** _Naruto réalisera-t-il un miracle ? Après tout, il a bien fini par rencontrer le fils de Mikoto :)_**

 ** _Hana fera-t-elle une bonne Gardienne ?_**

 ** _Trois jours avant la guerre, que vont-ils tous en faire ?_**

 _Si ce n'est pas fait, allez voir **Ton Visage** , ma nouvelle histoire ! Je poste le premier chapitre aujourd'hui :D Passez sur **mon profil** , et hop ! hihi :3_

 _A la prochaine !_


	19. Le Serpent En Toi Me Fascine

**Le serpent en toi me fascine**

La chaleur du soleil finit par le réveiller. Contre lui, il sentait une présence, alors, sans se presser, Sasuke ouvrit ses paupières. Sous ses yeux, une masse de cheveux blonds désordonnés était parcourue de mille et un reflets dorés, et une odeur sucrée monta jusqu'à son nez. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Il avait sa main autour de la taille de Naruto, et caressa la peau chaude un instant, avant de se rendre compte que le garçon respirait normalement. Inclinant légèrement sa tête, il finit par rencontrer les yeux perdus dans le vague du _maoh_. Naruto était blottit contre lui, calme, et visiblement plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Réveillé depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

Les iris azur se refocalisèrent subitement, alors que Naruto relevait la tête pour croiser son regard. Sasuke avait ce corps nu, contre le sien. Le corps du _maoh_ dont il était le Gardien. Son regard s'adoucit, alors qu'il attendait une réponse.

\- Je… n'ai pas pu dormir, répondit le blond.

L'Uchiha leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Non ?

\- Trop de…choses en tête, avoua Naruto avant de sourire pauvrement pour le rassurer.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de t'épuiser, pourtant, lui rappela Sasuke.

Il arrêta le blond avant qu'il ne s'excuse en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, puis passa sa main sur l'épaule offerte en dehors des draps. Ses caresses semblèrent apaiser Naruto qui ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir. Ces deux perles bleues irréelles et captivantes.

\- Pour le moment, allons manger, décida l'Uchiha.

\- Hm, acquiesça le _maoh_.

Tout deux se levèrent paresseusement, profitant de la chaleur de l'astre solaire pour se dégourdir une fois en dehors du lit. Sasuke vit Naruto poser une main sur ses reins, une grimace douloureuse sur le visage. Il ne put que faire le tour du lit pour le laisser s'agripper à son bras, avant de lui jeter un regard coupable qui fit lâcher un petit rire au blond.

\- Et ta tête ? voulut savoir l'Uchiha.

\- U-Un peu lourde, avoua le blond, honteux.

Sasuke lâcha un ricanement amusé avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, tout en l'aidant à se vêtir afin de pouvoir quitter la chambre. Il ouvrit également la fenêtre, afin d'aérer la chambre et de laisser le soleil pleinement illuminer la pièce.

\- Essaye de te souvenir de consommer avec modération, la prochaine fois.

\- Hum…

\- Ou prend juste l'habitude d'écouter mes conseils, l'enfonça le brun, avec un sourire en coin qui fit bouder le _maoh_.

De son bras libre, le capitaine finit par ouvrir sa porte de chambre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, à ce moment, en voyant dans le couloir désert ce matin une autre paire.

'Eh ?'

Dans la pénombre, lui et Naruto reconnurent Shikamaru, accompagné de Neji. Loin d'être en train de se prendre le nez comme à leur habitude, le stratège tenait fermement la main du bretteur dans la sienne. Et le sourire timide de l'Hyuuga fut une grande première pour eux. Un sourire gêné, mal contenu, et tendre, lancé dans la direction du visage clairement amusé du Nara. Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes prirent conscience de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, un silence pesant s'abattit sur le groupe. Le malaise était clairement palpable dans la posture rigide du Nara, l'air déconfit de Neji, mais aussi dans les rougeurs qui prirent place sur les joues du _maoh_. Les conclusions furent vite faites. Sasuke et Shikamaru s'échangèrent un regard perçant et plein de sous-entendus, défiant l'autre de dire quoi que ce soit, tout en reflétant leur amusement de savoir l'autre entiché d'un garçon.

Naruto et Neji, eux, étaient complètement cramoisis face à l'attitude de leur amant respectif. Le blond avait bien conscience de ses cheveux en désordres, ses vêtements mis paresseusement, et nul doute que le brun aux yeux gris clair savait l'air qu'il avait eu sur le visage une seconde plus tôt, aux antipodes avec son personnage froid et détaché habituel. Le _maoh_ n'aurait jamais pensé voir l'autre si mal à l'aise, et se demandait s'il n'allait pas se désintégrer dans l'univers pour échapper à la situation. A la place, Neji bondit sur lui, le saisit au poignet, et le tira précipitamment à sa suite, afin de s'éloigner le plus possible des deux autres garçons toujours concentrés sur leur joute visuelle qui ne laissait par ailleurs aucun doute sur leur position au sein de leur couple à en juger par leurs bustes gonflés comme deux fiers coqs. Ainsi, le bretteur et le _maoh_ partirent devant, essayant de reprendre contenance et un rythme cardiaque acceptable. Neji avait lâché le poignet de Naruto, et tous les deux marchaient doucement et silencieusement. Le blond ne savait pas trop quoi dire. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec l'Hyuuga, et la première fois maintenant qu'il y songeait que ce dernier n'était pas au moins accompagné de Shikamaru. Ce fut donc le brun qui rompit le silence en premier.

\- Vous, euh… Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes… ? tenta l'Hyuuga, sans parvenir à formuler sa pensée sans s'étouffer.

\- Non ! Euh, je veux dire, hier, je… balbutia Naruto, aussi peu à l'aise.

\- Hier ? Oh… Ah, je vois… en déduisit Neji dont les rougeurs renaissaient sur le visage et les oreilles.

Naruto tordit ses doigts. En toute honnêteté, il était assez curieux. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de poser quelques questions.

\- Et vous et Shikamaru ?

\- Cela fait un moment. Mais pour l'instant, je préférerais que cela ne se sache pas.

\- Je comprends, acquiesça Naruto, maintenant plus confortable dans la conversation.

\- …

\- …

\- Je peux te poser une question, Naruto ? lança Neji, rapidement.

\- Oui, bien sûr, lui répondit le blond.

\- Toi et l'Uchiha… Comment dire… Sais-tu ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

Le _maoh_ coula son regard vers le brun qui n'osait pas le regarder, les yeux ferment rivés vers l'extérieur. Ses oreilles n'étaient plus rouges, mais bientôt violettes.

\- Je ne comprend pas, révéla le blond.

\- Et bien, est-ce une attirance physique, ou as-tu des sentiments particuliers pour lui ?

\- Physique ? S-sentiments ? Oh, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas, se plaignit Naruto, pris au dépourvu. Je n'en sais rien, ce genre de chose…

\- Excuse-moi, c'était indiscret, coupa immédiatement Neji, plein de regret.

Il semblait à Naruto que l'autre se posait ces questions depuis un moment déjà. Mais, pour lui, tout ça était encore bien trop frais. Trop récent. Et en touchant au domaine des relations, il n'était pas bien certain d'avoir la maturité nécessaire pour se pencher sur la question. Son temps à la Racine n'avait pas tellement permis ce genre de réflexions. Son monde s'était contenté de ses deux amis, Sakura et Gaara, et le reste des personnes présentes là-bas. Et ces personnes avaient été des victimes comme eux, des victimes sans visage. Ou bien des bourreaux. Rien de plus. Rien de tel que-

\- Vous pensiez à l'amour ? demanda Naruto, un éclair de lucidité traversant son visage.

Neji le regarda en se mordant la lèvre, avant de hocher la tête.

\- Alors, peut-être. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne, avant, médita le blond.

Aimait-il l'Uchiha ? Impossible de le savoir dès maintenant. Qu'était-on sensé ressentir lorsque cela arrivait ? Et comment cela était-il différent de l'attirance physique ? Pourrait-il faire les choses qu'il avait faites hier soir avec quelqu'un d'autre sous prétexte que cette personne était attirante également ? Il en doutait. Il trouvait beaucoup de gens beaux autour de lui. Mais il n'avait envie d'embrasser aucun d'entre eux. Seulement Sasuke. Le brun était son Gardien, mais il avait aussi été celui qui l'avait emprisonné. Lien ou pas, il y avait quelque chose qui, aujourd'hui, changeait sa complète perspective sur ce que l'autre représentait à ses yeux.

\- Peut-être bien, répéta-t-il dans un murmure. Peut-être que j'aime Sasuke.

A ces paroles, Neji se tendit presque imperceptiblement. Toutefois, Naruto le perçut. L'Hyuuga était intérieurement sous le choc. L'adolescent arrivait à dire ça avec tellement d'aisance qu'il était juste content que la question ne lui soit pas posée à lui. Mais tout dans l'attitude de Naruto résonnait en lui.

'Serait-il possible que je sois amoureux de ce Nara de malheur ?' pensa-t-il avec horreur.

Oui, probablement, s'imposa la réponse dans son esprit.

Avant qu'ils n'atteignent une salle à manger spacieuse, Sasuke et Shikamaru les avaient rejoint. Tous les quatre se mirent à table. Il était encore très tôt, et ils étaient les seuls du pavillon à être déjà réveillé. Nul doute que le calme ambiant avant la tornade que représentaient les adolescents dynamiques de Kouhou fut apprécié. Pourtant, cela ne fut que de courte durée. A peine les servantes de la famille Hyuuga eurent apporté leur repas qu'un autre homme se hâta de venir au niveau de Neji pour lui chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille à toute vitesse. Les trois autres garçons regardèrent la scène, et observèrent le visage du brun se fermer.

\- Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Shikamaru lorsque l'homme fut reparti.

\- La guerre. Dans trois jours. L'alerte a été donnée ce matin à Fugaku Uchiha, annonça Neji, sans émotion.

Dans la salle à manger, les quatre occupants restèrent pétrifiés. Plus tard dans la journée, tous les _maohs_ , Gardiens et guerriers partiraient s'entraîner. Une nouvelle _maoh_ viendrait dans cette demeure, et découvrirait sa Gardienne dans une résonnance aussi puissante que celle de Naruto et Sasuke. Et trois jours plus tard, ils défendraient leur propre vie sur le champ de bataille.

.

.

Gai était reparti prestement avec de nouveaux ordres. Lui et son apprenti, Lee, attendaient en bordure du territoire ANBU que quatre membres du groupe Akatsuki les rejoignent. Cette fois-ci, ils seraient accompagnés de Konan et Pein, les deux inséparables à l'esprit vif et aux solutions soignées, Tobi, le joyeux luron expert en camouflage et Orochimaru, expert en science et médecine. Après ce qu'il avait appris des séances de torture de Naruto, Gai n'appréciait guère de devoir faire équipe avec Orochimaru, même s'il comprenait la douleur de l'homme. Lui n'avait plus de famille depuis bien longtemps, et en quelques années, trop d'autres l'avaient suivi. Les orphelins avaient tous les âges, désormais. Par exemple, il ne restait qu'à Tobi sa vieille tante. Si celui-ci venait à tomber, la vieille femme se retrouverait sans personne pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle était loin d'être la seule personne âgée sans personne. Il avait parfois vu des femmes enceintes abandonnées, n'ayant plus qu'elles-mêmes pour subvenir aux besoins essentiels et à l'éducation sommaire de leur progéniture.

\- Excusez-nous du retard. Nous sommes prêts.

La voix monotone de Pein parvint à ses oreilles, faisant se lever d'un bon son apprenti. Lee était plus sérieux et concentré que jamais. L'heure n'était plus aux entraînements bon enfant. Ils quittaient désormais leurs jours heureux, dans leur sanctuaire au beau milieu de la forêt, en compagnie des _maohs_ et de leurs Gardiens.

Les membres de l'Akatsuki montèrent leurs chevaux. A tous leur avait été confié la crème de la crème. Leurs plus rapides destriers. Ils n'auraient pas la chance de se reposer. Tous partirent aussitôt au galop, plongeant dans la brume matinale qui occupait le sol de la forêt, entre les chênes et les érables, seul signe des lacs à proximité. Leur route fut épuisante, et chevaux comme cavaliers transpirèrent bientôt de l'effort. Mais le groupe n'envisageait même pas une seule seconde de se reposer. Ils n'avaient que trois jours. Trois jours pour éviter les sentinelles, les postes avancés, et se faufiler dans les souterrains de Kouhou comme ils l'avaient tous déjà fait de nombreuses fois par le passé. La situation était urgente, et le poids de leur tâche était écrasant. Chacun avait conscience de la responsabilité, des espoirs de Fugaku Uchiha et de l'angoisse de toute la population ANBU.

Les heures défilèrent, et Gai ne pouvait se départager du nœud qu'il sentait solidement ancré au creux de son ventre. Un regard vers Lee, et il savait que le garçon était encore plus crispé que lui si possible. Même les membres de l'Akatsuki arboraient un visage plus fermé que d'habitude. Alors que le soleil entamait sa longue descente pour laisser place à la nuit, ils arrivèrent dans la forêt, près du passage habituel. Leur passage. Et celui que les deux _maohs_ et les adolescents de Kouhou avaient empruntés. Pein et Konan avaient pris de l'avance pour s'assurer que personne n'avait découvert l'endroit. A leur grand soulagement, lorsque les autres arrivèrent, ils virent seulement les deux adultes s'occuper de leur monture respective, le visage serein. Chacun mis pied à terre, et ils formèrent un cercle.

\- Nous allons tenter pour la première fois de pénétrer dans Kouhou même. Si j'ai bien compris, Orochimaru, vous êtes en charge de trouver si possible les laboratoires. Vous seul saurez reconnaître l'importance des expériences qui s'y déroulent, commença Gai.

\- C'est exact, approuva l'homme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'aigle.

\- Lee et moi partirons du côté des réserves militaires, mais je ne sais pas exactement ce que Fugaku Uchiha avait en tête pour vous, avoua le maître d'art martiaux à Konan, Pein et Tobi.

\- La Grande Prêtresse, si possible, annonça Konan. Elle n'a aucun moyen de savoir qui contacter mentalement si nous ne sommes pas assez proches d'elle. La _maoh_ aux côtés de monsieur Uchiha n'a aucun moyen de nous aider. La tâche sera ardue.

\- Nous ferons tous de notre mieux, lança Tobi. Pas vrai ? Et demain, nous retournerons aussitôt rapporter nos informations. Tâchons donc d'en avoir. Et d'en avoir de cruciales.

Tous acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête, approuvant les paroles du brun qui, malgré ses efforts pour rester enthousiaste, peinait à cacher la pointe d'anxiété qui l'habitait. Alors, les différents groupes se séparèrent et empruntèrent des galeries différentes.

Gai et Lee parcoururent un long dédale de tunnels, certains très bas, les forçant à continuer leur course moyenne le dos courbé, d'autres si tortueuses qu'ils se forçaient à rester alerte dans la pénombre pour éviter toute collision au détour d'un angle tortueux. Après tout, bien qu'ils se soient tous les deux donné du mal pour étendre leur réseau secret de passages souterrains, les structures restaient fragiles. Ce n'était pas du tout un bon moment pour que l'un d'eux ne s'écroule. Ils n'avaient que jusqu'à l'aube, pas plus. Bien qu'ils aient fait un détour pour éviter de se faire repérer, ils ne doutaient pas que des factions aient déjà quitté la ville pour rejoindre des campements sommaires près des sentinelles en prévision de la bataille finale de cette guerre lugubre.

Plus prudent que jamais, les deux hommes finirent par sortir à l'air libre. Dans l'obscurité naissante, ils leur avaient suffi de mettre un vêtement comportant une capuche pour se fondre dans le décor. Il leur était arrivé d'apercevoir d'autres hommes, de loin, ainsi, ils avaient copié leurs vêtements en mauvais état et d'un marron similaire au mur qui entourait la ville. Maintenant qu'ils traversaient la zone militaire de Kouhou, ou plutôt, de la Racine, tous leurs sens étaient aiguisés.

Alors qu'ils passaient entre les tentes, ils finirent par entendre quelques discussions. Rien d'intéressant, au final, mais on ne savait jamais. Epier les soldats n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Bien souvent, ils savaient des choses sans en avoir vraiment conscience. Rien n'était plus redoutable que les instincts d'un homme sur le point de donner sa vie, comme si tout devenait plus simple à l'approche de l'occasion où ils perdraient probablement leur vie.

\- Mais nous ne savons toujours pas le nombre exact de _maohs_. Comment savoir, si l'on ne peut pas comparer les chiffres ? chuchota une voix paniquée.

Aussitôt, Gai s'arrêta, faisant signe à Lee d'en faire autant. Il lui indiqua de tendre l'oreille. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient entendu des choses banales, des traits d'humour, mais aucune angoisse, ce qui était par ailleurs surprenant. Seulement, le lavage de cerveau spectaculaire de Danzou Shimura ne semblait pas avoir atteint tout le monde.

\- Je sais bien, mais il est devenu littéralement impossible de pénétrer dans les souterrains de la Racine sans une batterie d'autorisations. _Elle_ nous a prévenu bien trop tard ! protesta une autre voix, toute aussi basse.

\- Kakashi ! _Elle_ ne connaissait même pas notre existence. Les espions de Danzou sont partout, après tout ! rétorqua la première voix.

Furtivement, Gai s'approcha de l'entrée d'une baraque. Avec tout autant de précaution, il se baissa, glissant contre le mur, et risqua un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Tout d'abord, la lumière engloutit tout l'intérieure. Mais, peu à peu, ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lampe accrochée au plafond, et il distingua une table en bois, plutôt longue. Une silhouetta traversa, derrière la table, entrant dans son champ de vision. Il s'agissait d'un homme de petite stature, aux cheveux châtains, probablement la trentaine. Lorsqu'il repassa, car il faisait probablement les cent pas, il avait les poings serrés. Sur son visage, une fine cicatrice barrait son nez. Le maître n'en était pas certain, mais il croyait avoir aperçu les yeux brillants de larmes de frustration de l'homme.

\- Nous devons faire quelque chose ! Il le faut ! C'est… Bon sang, c'est notre devoir de _les_ protéger, Kakashi ! manqua de crier l'homme, étranglant sa voix pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.

\- Chhh… Viens ici… l'invita doucement l'autre homme.

Gai continua son observation rapide. Une carte gigantesque accroché au mur du fond. Des chaises en bois entouraient la table, et sur cette même table, une pile de documents, des rapports, probablement, avaient été étalés. Deux épées tenaient en équilibre contre le mur de gauche. Du côté droit, qui lui était caché, le deuxième homme s'approcha, venant lui aussi dans le champ de vision du maître qui se tendit, sentant Lee en faire de même derrière lui.

' Ils sont seuls !' songea-t-il, pensant à l'avantage que cela leur conférait.

Le deuxième homme était un peu plus grand, plus carré au niveau des épaules. Ses cheveux gris formaient une masse désordonnée, et l'air sur son visage était morne, alors que ses yeux couvaient du regard le châtain. Ce dernier se rapprocha, fébrile, encore contrarié, et se blottit dans les bras que le gris referma autour de lui dans un geste protecteur, avant de lui murmurer des paroles que Gai ne saisit pas. Il berçait l'homme plus petit contre lui et déposait quelques baisers dans ses cheveux lâchés.

Alors que le maître d'arts martiaux évaluait ses chances de maîtriser les deux hommes pour leur soutirer des informations – car il était clair qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec la façon dont étaient traité les _maohs_ , et cherchaient une alternative pour les protéger, chose impensable pour juste n'importe qui sans importance – l'homme aux cheveux gris se tendit instinctivement. Sans lâcher l'homme dans ses bras, ses yeux se tournèrent, deux billes grises perçantes, dans la direction de l'intrus. Gai déglutit. Maintenant, il n'était plus question d'attaquer par surprise.

.

.

Il était le plus furtif de toute leur équipe. Moins doué en matière de camouflage, mais incroyablement rapide et doué pour se fondre dans l'ombre. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient derrière lui alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs, évitant habilement tous les gardes qui faisaient leur ronde. C'était la première fois qu'il s'aventurait dans les lieux, mais son sens de l'orientation était infaillible. Il n'était absolument pas perdu dans le labyrinthe de la Racine. Au loin, il entendait des cris effroyables. Effroyables, mais pas pour lui. Après tout, il avait été en charge des interrogatoires, et il haïssait toujours les _maohs_ , quoi que Fugaku Uchiha en dise. Ils avaient démembrés les membres de sa famille, tous jusqu'au dernier, et jamais il ne pourrait pardonner ça. Alors entendre les cris bestiaux de ces créatures dans les bas-fonds de Kouhou ne le faisait aucun effet, sinon réveiller une légère pointe de satisfaction en lui. C'était peut-être inhumain, mais il avait vécu la guerre. Il avait été sur le champ de bataille avant que l'Akatsuki ne soit formé. Il avait déjà vu les dégâts de certains _maohs_ , transformés par la rage, neutralisés et abattus seulement au prix d'innombrables vies. Parfois, il avait fait partie des restes de troupes qui s'étaient repliés, sachant qu'il ne restait que l'un de ces monstres, déchirant tout ce qu'il pouvait sur son passage.

\- Eh ! File-moi l'un des tiens ! grogna une voix.

Encore une fois, il se tapit contre le mur, attendant dans l'ombre, évitant les réflexions des rares torches grâce à ses habits beige et l'absence d'une quelconque arme métallique sur lui. Il avait trouvé cela amusant d'emporter avec lui des fléchettes empoisonnées à la place, l'arme de prédilection des lâches de l'armée de la Racine. Cette armée qui laissait toujours celle de Kouhou, celle du peuple, en première ligne, comme de la vulgaire chair à canon. Alors, si l'occasion se présentait d'en tuer un ou deux de la même façon dénuée d'honneur qu'ils avaient employés pendant si longtemps, c'était aussi bien. Il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de ses méthodes, ou d'une telle chose que le fair-play.

Ses observations furent rapides lorsqu'il reprit sa route, évitant soigneusement de s'aventurer du côté des cachots. Ce qu'il cherchait, c'était les laboratoires. Orochimaru était l'un des rares hommes de l'ANBU qui s'était dédié à la médecine dans sa jeunesse. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu continuer, étant bien plus utile en tant que membre de l'Akatsuki. Il n'aurait guère pu que s'occuper des blessés, mais d'autres le faisaient bien mieux que lui. En y songeant, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire une quelconque recherche. Cela lui manquait un peu, mais la vie en avait simplement décidé autrement. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort ou bien de se laisser abattre. Et il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Il était en vie. Il avait pu travailler avec ses amis de longue date au sein de l'Akatsuki, et eux, cette famille choisie, étaient tous encore en vivant et en bonne santé.

Ses pas soulevaient à peine quelques nuages de poussière. A l'angle d'un couloir plus large, il observa discrètement les alentours.

'Bingo !'

Une porte blindée, entourée de deux gardes. Cela devait être le laboratoire principal de la Racine. Il en était persuadé. Les autres salles contenant du matériel de recherche et médical avaient été ouvertes, non-surveillées, remplies de petits groupes de gens en blouse et de quelques bourreaux qui recevaient leurs ordres. Mais ce laboratoire-ci était isolé, gardé, et il n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour aller vérifier et en avoir le cœur net. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres, et il sortit de l'intérieur de sa tunique la sarbacane qui lui servirait à lancer les fléchettes avec précision, même depuis là où il se tenait. Deux expirations brusques. Deux bruits mats. Puis le silence. Les deux gardes, armés d'épées, vêtus d'armure mais pas de casque, étaient étendus au sol, une fléchette dans le cou, morts. D'une mort qu'ils n'avaient pas vu venir.

'Petits chanceux. Au moins, vous n'avez pas souffert !' regretta Orochimaru, presque déçu.

En quelques mouvements aériens, il arriva à la porte, se saisit du trousseau à la hanche de l'un des hommes, et inséra la clé qui correspondait à la serrure avant de la faire pivoter. Un déclic retentit, et, sur ses gardes, il ouvrit la porte.

.

Kabuto releva la tête brusquement, manquant de lâcher les objets fragiles qu'il avait en main, en plein milieu d'une nouvelle expérience. La porte s'ouvrit, sans que personne n'ait frappé. Une vague crainte monta en flèche en lui alors qu'il savait pertinemment que la situation n'était pas normale. Alors qu'elle ne fut sa surprise quand, dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce, l'intrus pénétra, un air menaçant et cruel sur le visage. Des frissons lui remontèrent jusqu'à l'échine, et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme.

\- Impossible… souffla-t-il.

Un fantôme du passé. Voilà ce qui se tenait devant lui. Ses longs cheveux bruns cascadant dans son dos, sa peau si pâle qu'elle en était presque translucide, et ses yeux de lynx. Des yeux perçants, en permanence plissés. Des yeux dangereux. Des yeux captivants. Des yeux qui pouvaient lire au plus profond de lui. Et des yeux qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un nombre incalculable d'années. De nouveaux frissons l'habitèrent. Mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas dus à la peur. Non, Kabuto était estomaqué, et étrangement excité.

\- Orochimaru, déclara-t-il, comme une évidence.

Ses mains reposèrent ce qu'il tenait. Ses bras revinrent à ses côtés. Il se tenait debout, droit, les yeux toujours plongés dans les orbes foncés qui lui faisaient face alors que l'homme en face de lui avait refermé la porte dans son dos avant de s'immobiliser à son tour. Et, timidement, un sourire hésitant se forma sur les lèvres du scientifique aux cheveux gris.

.

 _Il y avait peu de choses qui animaient vraiment Kabuto Yakushi. Le garçon, ses cheveux gris tenus maladroitement en queue de cheval, des mèches folles s'échappant alors qu'il planchait durement sur son grimoire, prenant des notes, était fasciné par la science. Il aimait l'étude de la nature, l'étude des êtres vivants. Et il était bien décidé à faire plus que de la simple médecine._

 _Ses parents étaient très fiers de lui. Il était bien le premier de cette famille bourgeoise à viser des études. Son père avait travaillé dur toute sa vie, marchandant des biens entre les provinces, pour en arriver à son statut actuel, mariant une femme aimante et douée de ses mains alors qu'elle participait à la création de vêtements achetés par des femmes nobles. Un marchant et une couturière, donc. Et lui serait chercheur. Il n'avait pas trop de domaine de prédilection, sa curiosité n'ayant pas de fin. Plus il en apprenait, plus il voulait en savoir. Ses parents se faisaient vieux, alors ils l'encourageaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, simplement rassurés de se faire à l'idée que leur fils unique se débrouillerait bien dans la vie._

 _\- Kabuto, trésor ! l'appela sa mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée de leur maison. Tu vas encore oublier de te rendre en cours, si tu continues ! Prépares-toi !_

 _\- Oui m'man ! cria en réponse le jeune homme, abandonnant avec difficulté son ouvrage passionnant._

 _La femme n'eut pas tord, alors qu'il arrivait juste au moment où son premier cours de la journée commençait. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de ses amis, le professeur entra, accompagné d'un autre homme. Kabuto s'assit, et sortit de quoi prendre des notes avant de remonter ses lunettes rondes sur son nez. Il était un élève assidu, et buvait les paroles de chacun de ses enseignants avant de passer du temps supplémentaire à la bibliothèque pour approfondir son savoir._

 _\- Bonjour, jeunes gens. La plupart d'entre vous ont dû oublier, puisque je vous avais prévenu il y a plusieurs mois, mais nous recevons aujourd'hui la visite d'un de nos plus grands chercheurs. Orochimaru ?_

 _\- Bonjour à tous. Je me nomme Orochimaru Kujira._

 _Des yeux vifs, remplis d'intelligence, de longs cheveux bruns, et des yeux tout aussi sombres. Une allure de reptile, suave, secrète. Le scientifique était un noble à n'en pas douter. Et l'apparence particulière de l'homme, ainsi que son savoir impressionnant, finirent d'achever Kabuto qui éprouva désormais une admiration complète pour lui. Une admiration qui ne tarirait jamais._

 _Il progressa à une vitesse fulgurante après ce jour-là, et rejoignit le plus naturellement du monde un centre d'étude attaché à un hôpital et un petit centre de recherches pour terminer sa formation. Plusieurs fois, il eut l'occasion de croiser à nouveau le scientifique noble. Parfois, il l'apercevait, dans le parc de l'hôpital, en compagnie d'amis singuliers, comme un homme effrayant dont la peau bleue et les dents pointues lui avaient fichu une sacrée frousse la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu. Mais, à sa plus grande tristesse, tout son groupe d'amis proches semblait être composé de nobles. Et ds gens ne travaillant pas dans leur domaine, ou pas du tout, pour ce qu'il en savait. Et lui, aussi doué qu'il soit, ne restait qu'un gamin comparé à cet homme accompli._

 _C'est cette déception de son statut, ce génie noble si inatteignable, qui le rapprocha automatiquement de Danzou Shimura quand l'homme l'approcha après avoir eu vent de son génie. L'homme, comme lui, appartenait à la classe bourgeoise. Il appartenait à son monde. Ainsi, il reconnaissait ses capacités, le félicitait, lui demandait systématiquement comment il s'en sortait lorsqu'il le croisait._

 _\- Tu m'en vois ravi, disait l'homme, sincère, lorsque Kabuto lui expliquait brièvement sur quoi il travaillait, ainsi que ses avancées prometteuses._

 _L'homme lui donna la confiance en lui dont il avait besoin pour accomplir des miracles. Il savait bien que la plupart de ses amis, comme Yamato, par exemple, deviendraient médecins. Mais lui voulait plus que ça. Pas que sauver des vies ne soit pas important, il voulait seulement travailler sur le côté chimique, faire des expériences, trouver de nouveaux composés aux attributs incroyables._

 _Alors, il trouva son équilibre entre sa recherche constante de l'approbation d'Orochimaru qui semblait flatté qu'un gamin le chasse en permanence, échevelé, des documents griffonnés à la main, et son plaisir à raconter à Danzou Shimura ce qu'il faisait afin de voir cette lumière intéressée dans le regard de l'homme de pouvoir._

 _Et puis, la guerre éclata. Et son scientifique, si beau, si talentueux, si important à ses yeux, disparut aussitôt. Perdant l'un de ses plus grands repères, il se rapprocha naturellement de Danzou, bien avant que l'homme ne joue un rôle important. Le centre d'étude fut fermé, mais grâce à la bienveillance du bourgeois, il put continuer ses travaux, alors que le pays s'engouffrait dans un précipice de douleur et de désespoir. Les morts incessantes autour de lui le perturbèrent. Il traversait quotidiennement des allées de cliniques de fortunes, des blessés entassés sur des couches de fortunes. Il ne sut pas exactement quand sa santé mentale bascula, ni comment, ni pourquoi. A la recherche d'une solution contre la guerre, d'une solution pour guérir des blessés inguérissables, il s'acharna au travail, ne dormant ni ne mangeant plus. Parfois, il s'injectait lui-même des produits pour rester productif. Mais les substances le rendaient parfois instable, agressif, ou au contraire, amorphe. Pourtant, pas une fois Danzou Shimura ne sembla s'en formaliser._

 _A la place, l'homme, touché par les efforts du jeune chercheur sans diplôme, finit par lui raconter l'histoire de son frère décédé aux mains des nobles, comme d'autres maohs. Kabuto, ne s'étant jamais intéressé aux créatures, plongea tout de suite dans tous les ouvrages encore disponibles, poussé par le bourgeois qui voulait absolument savoir s'il y avait encore quelque chose à faire pour que des êtres si purs et naïfs puissent se défendre malgré leur nature profonde qui les empêchaient de causer le moindres mal. Kabuto mélangea vieilles incantations interdites et savoir scientifique. Danzou n'hésita pas à lui livrer des priants en pâture pour leur arracher des informations capitales sur la magie et les maohs. Tant pis s'ils fallait les torturer de longues heures pour ça. Dans l'esprit drogué et déstabilisé de Kabuto, il devait trouver une solution. C'était son devoir._

 _A l'occasion d'une entrevue avec le maintenant chef de la Racine, il jura à l'homme qui avait cru en lui, contrairement à son modèle qui s'était enfui parmi les siens, qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider à venger la mort des maohs._

 _\- Vous pouvez me demander n'importe quoi. Je trouverai la solution, s'écria-t-il, les yeux fous, le front transpirant, dans le petit bureau._

 _Un sourire satisfait se peignit sur les lèvres de Danzou, qui vint presser son épaule dans un geste reconnaissant._

 _\- Vous êtes un homme de confiance, confirma de sa voix rauque Danzou. Vos travaux assureront que jamais plus aucun maoh ne périsse par les mains d'un humain. Nous les rendrons invincibles, et ainsi, mon frère obtiendra vengeance._

 _\- Vous pouvez me croire, je ne cesserai mes recherches que le jour où votre vœu sera exaucé, promit Kabuto, sincère._

 _Alors, Kouhou fut créée, forteresse abritant le peuple, mais aussi la Racine. Et la Racine se terra sous terre, dans un dédale de couloirs souterrains. Kabuto, au plus profond de cette forteresse souterraine, expérimenta des choses de plus en plus effroyables. Les autres scientifiques avaient un peu peur de lui, mais exécutaient néanmoins ses ordres, de peur d'être écartés, forcés de se battre sur le champ de bataille, ou bien tout simplement assassinés. Les cris des maohs, tous parqués, vivant en captivité pour non pas les protéger mais les étudier contre leur volonté, parvenaient chaque jour aux oreilles de l'homme aux cheveux gris. Mais bientôt, il ne les entendit plus. Les fantômes des hommes mourants qu'il avait vu pendant la Grande Séparation hantaient ses nuits, parfois l'hantait alors qu'il était éveillé. Des victimes, des illusions, partout. Il finit par en faire abstraction également, et continua. Toujours. Avec la même détermination féroce. Malgré les cris, malgré les cauchemars, malgré tout ça, il travaillait dur pour sauver le monde de sa propre destruction, pas vrai ?_

 _._

L'homme s'avança, souple, comme un reptile, et sortit Kabuto de son flot de pensées. Il fit quelques pas supplémentaire même quand l'autre reprit conscience et replanta ses prunelles dans les yeux méfiants et calculateurs.

\- Tu es Kabuto Yakushi, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-il, alors qu'il reconnaissait le petit génie qui l'avait suivi partout comme un jeune chien en manque de reconnaissance.

\- Alors vous vous souvenez, souffla l'homme aux lunettes rondes, touché.

\- Effectivement, approuva Orochimaru, le visage toujours impassible.

Un silence s'installa. Le membre de l'Akatsuki observa rapidement la salle, les documents désordonnés, la tenue non soignée du chercheur, et en tira ses propres conclusions. Il était évident que l'autre homme était perturbé, ne sortait pas beaucoup, voir jamais, et était entièrement dévoué à sa tâche, quelle qu'elle soit. Le problème, c'est que sa dévotion allait à Danzou Shimura, qui était extrêmement manipulateur. Qui pouvait savoir quelles demandes sordides il avait émit, forçant le garçon aux cheveux gris à rester cloîtré sous terre, perdant son humanité au fil des ans.

\- Quel dommage, soupira-t-il. Tout ce génie, pour un homme aux idées peut-être plus cruelles que les miennes, regretta Orochimaru.

Kabuto fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas le sens de ses paroles. Avait-il l'impression d'œuvrer pour le bien, lui aussi ? Cela n'aurait pas étonné l'homme à l'apparence reptilienne. Il parcourut du regard les notes qu'il pouvait apercevoir et quelques flacons avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le chercheur.

\- Alors. Ne me diras-tu pas sur quoi tu travailles ? Tu aimais grandement me faire part de tes recherches, avant, se rappela-t-il.

Les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux gris s'illuminèrent. Il ne sembla pas faire cas du fait qu'Orochimaru était un intrus, ni s'inquiéter du sort des gardes à sa porte. A la place, un sourire sincère vint se poser sur son visage qui rajeunit automatiquement de plusieurs années.

\- Je sauve le monde ! s'exclama Kabuto, enjoué. Ici-même ! Si vous pouviez voir ce que mes recherches sur les _maohs_ ont donné. C'est… presque indescriptible, révéla-t-il. C'est comme il l'a voulu. Plus personne de leur fera de mal. Plus aucun humain ne pourra leur apporter souffrance et mort.

\- Vraiment… hasarda Orochimaru.

Venant de la part de la personne qui avait probablement créé les sceaux des _maohs_ afin qu'ils tuent sans pitié, et qui expérimentait sur vieillards et enfants, emprisonnés dans des cachots humides à l'opposé de ce que le Jardin Céleste avait dû être et représenter, les propos du chercheur étaient pour le moins déplacés.

\- Oui. Le destin de ce monde est en marche. Il n'y a guère qu' _elle_ qui pourrait encore arrêter la grande roue, mais _elle_ ne le fera pas. _Elle_ est la Grande Prêtresse après tout. Ancienne et puissante, peut-être, mais sous le joug de Danzou Shimura. Les années ne l'ont pas adoucie, mais _elle_ sera obligée de comprendre que tout ça est dans l'intérêt des siens, expliqua Kabuto, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son vis-à-vis comprenne exactement de quoi il parlait.

Un nouvel éclair lumineux traversa le regard du chercheur, qui contourna la table pour se poster devant Orochimaru. L'homme ne recula pas. Il ne craignait rien. Le destin dont parlait Kabuto était erroné, mais c'était le destin, le vrai, qui avait fait qu'il se trouvait face à l'autre aujourd'hui. Il était évident que l'homme aux lunettes lui vouait toujours la même admiration, le même attachement. Il le laissa poser une main sur sa joue, et lui sourire innocemment, alors que dans sa tête tournaient et retournaient les informations. D'un geste délicat, il s'approcha à son tour, et prit l'homme plus jeune dans ses bras, une main sur sa nuque. Kabuto ne résista pas, vibrant de plaisir, comme le jeune garçon passionné qu'il avait été. De son autre main, Orochimaru se saisit d'un journal de recherche posé sur la table derrière eux, et le dissimula dans ses vêtements. Il avait beau être d'ordinaire rationnel et calculateur, mais l'ombre de ce que le gamin avait été auparavant, blottie dans ses bras, lui fit regretter amèrement ses actions.

'Destiné à être un génie. Et bien, il l'est encore. Bonnes ou mauvaises, nul doute que ses recherches donneront quelque chose sans précédent.' Songea-t-il.

'Stupide histoire de classes sociales… J'aurais dû penser à t'arracher de la populace.'

Éventuellement, des bruits de pas précipités et des cris finirent par retentir à proximité. Il se recula, forçant Kabuto à rabattre son bras. Le garçon lui souriait toujours, rêveur, complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

Orochimaru lui adressa simplement un sourire en coin, masquant habilement la pitié qu'il ressentait à son égard, avant de s'éclipser dans l'obscurité. Quand les gardes entrèrent en trombe dans le laboratoire, Kabuto attendait toujours, absolument pas conscient du fait que son idole était partie. Il pensa avoir inventé leur moment passé ensemble, comme une vieille envie de le revoir qui avait resurgi.

.

.

Ils avaient fini par se battre, afin de maîtriser les deux hommes de Kouhou. Enfin, se battre était un grand mot. L'homme aux cheveux gris avait des réflexes incroyables, mais Gai ne le laissa pas atteindre leurs épées. Les maîtriser avait donc été chose aisée. Et tandis que Lee maîtrisait le châtain au sol, le visage ravagé par la surprise et le désespoir, Gai nota que le gris, plus féroce, était en réalité bien plus courroucé à l'idée que son compagnon ait mal plutôt que de leur situation face à l'ennemi.

Puis, finalement, c'est l'homme châtain qui calma le jeu, baissa la lumière dans leur abri de fortune, ferma la porte, et les invita à s'installer à la table. Il s'était callé, sans surprise, contre l'homme aux cheveux gris, qui passa un bras possessif et protecteur autour de sa taille, fusillant du regard Lee, qui s'agita sur sa chaise en s'excusant platement.

\- Et depuis combien de temps les espions de l'ANBU s'invitent-ils ici ? chuchota de sa voix désabusée Iruka.

\- Depuis toujours, j'en ai bien peur. Enfin, ce soir est une situation particulière également, expliqua Gai.

\- Tch ! Je vois. Je me nomme Iruka Umino, et voici Kakashi Hatake. Nous sommes… officiers, révéla le châtain.

Ses yeux étaient toujours en train d'analyser les deux hommes bruns. Il savait que Kakashi faisait la même chose, mais, l'aura qui s'échappait des ANBUs n'était pas celle d'un assassin. Pour autant, ils ne se décontractèrent pas le moins du monde.

\- Gai, juste Gai. Plus de clan pour porter un nom de famille, j'en ai bien peur. Et voici mon apprenti, Lee.

Encore une fois, Lee baissa la tête, honteusement, alors que Gai ne détournait pas le regard, décidé à mettre ces deux hommes en confiance et en tirer des informations.

\- Vous avez été affecté comme officiers, mais le combat n'est pas votre domaine de prédilection. Je ne dis pas ça comme une offense, ajouta rapidement Gai, devant l'air assassin de Kakashi. Je me demandais simplement ce que vous faisiez avant la Grande Séparation.

Les deux hommes de Kouhou hésitèrent, et se consultèrent du regard. C'est l'homme aux cheveux gris, qui, cette fois-ci, s'exprima, d'une voix toujours aussi basse.

\- Nous étions priants, au Jardin Céleste. Evidemment, nous avons gardé cela pour nous. Beaucoup… de nos amis priants ont disparu, avec la guerre, révéla-t-il.

Tous deux ne surent jamais ce qu'étaient devenus les autres. Mais aucun de ceux qui étaient issu du peuple ne réapparurent devant leurs yeux. Idem pour les Gardiens, dont la plupart semblait s'être tout bonnement volatilisé. Dans les deux cas, leur secret les avait probablement sauvé d'un sort bien funeste.

\- Cela veut-il dire que vous vous êtes intéressés aux _maohs_? demanda doucement Gai. Sauriez-vous ce que Danzou Shimura leur réserve pour la bataille finale ?

Le maître parlait avec prudence. De toute évidence, les hommes étaient profondément blessés. S'ils avaient côtoyés les _maohs_ au Jardin Céleste, nul doute que les laisser croupir en cellule et combattre comme des animaux avait dû leur briser le cœur.

\- C'est tout le problème, reprit Iruka. Nous n'avons plus accès à la Racine. Celle… qu'on appelle la Grande Prêtresse, en réalité, _elle_ est-

\- Une maoh, interrompit Gai. Et loin d'être rattachée à la cause de Danzou.

\- Comment… s'étonna le châtain. Ah ! Peu importe. _Elle_ nous a contacté, et nous a demandé d'enquêter sur les _maohs_. Quelque chose de terrible est en train de se produire. Une histoire de flux. Seulement, nous ne pouvons rien vérifier. Il ne reste que trois jours, et tout est sous contrôle.

\- Je vois. Entre temps, ses observations ont évoluées. Elle est maintenant persuadé que les chercheurs ramènent des _maohs_ à la vie, expliqua Gai, pesant chaque mot, veillant aux réactions des deux hommes, qui ne se firent pas attendre.

De l'épouvante pure se peignit sur leur visage, tandis que les yeux du châtain se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

\- M-Mais… pourquoi ? Que peut-on faire ? sanglota Iruka.

\- C'est une bonne question. Je suppose que ces _maohs_ , vivants ou ramenés, ont toujours leur sceau. Il serait plausible d'imaginer que Danzou compte en relâcher un certain nombre lors de la bataille finale.

\- C'est ce que nous craignons, confirma Kakashi. Seulement, si cela arrive, nos deux armées seront décimées. Il doit y avoir une autre explication. Danzou Shimura lui-même sera sur le champ de bataille, comme votre propre chef, probablement.

Les trois hommes méditèrent, et ce fut Lee qui prit la parole, les sortant de leurs pensées noires.

\- Allez-vous participer à la bataille également, demanda-t-il à l'adresse des deux officiers.

\- De toute évidence, répondit Kakashi, amer, son regard contrarié se posant sur l'homme plus petit à ses côtés.

\- Alors, ces _maohs_ … Ils seront bien obligés de sortir de la Racine. En cage, mais aussi en route pour le champ de bataille. Une fois qu'ils seront en dehors de Kouhou, il vous sera peut-être possible d'en apprendre plus. Peut-être les _maohs_ 'ramenés' sont sous l'emprise d'un charme ? Et jusqu'à présent, les _maohs_ ne sont-ils pas inoffensifs tant que leur sceau n'est pas activé ?

Les adultes considérèrent l'apprenti un instant, avant de méditer ses paroles justes. Kakashi regarda alors son compagnon le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Tu devrais peut-être partir, lança-t-il.

Puis ses yeux gris foncés se plantèrent dans ceux de Gai.

\- Serait…Serait-il possible que vous l'emmeniez ?

\- Quoi ? s'exclama le châtain, outré.

\- J'enquêterai. Je trouverai le moyen de vous faire parvenir les informations que je récolterai. Mais, si vous pouviez le mettre hors de danger…

\- Kakashi Hatake, espèce de monstre ! Tu voudrais que je fuie pendant que tu risques ta vie ? s'emporta le châtain, se levant comme une furie.

\- Bon sang, Iruka ! Tu n'imagines pas que je vais te laisser te battre ! s'opposa le gris, se levant à son tour.

N'en pouvant plus, le châtain colla une claque monumentale à son amant, qui ne put que prendre sa joue, visiblement choqué, car peu habitué à ce traitement.

\- Si tu penses pouvoir te débarrasser de moi, tu te trompes. Qu'importe si l'on meurt dans trois jours. Je resterai à tes côtés. Toujours. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour en plus abandonner les _maohs_! se défendit le châtain, féroce.

\- 'ruka, se plaignit le gris.

\- Tais-toi. Je suis sérieux, lança sèchement le châtain, avant de s'approcher tout de même pour enlacer Kakashi à la taille.

Le gris ne put qu'accueillir sa boule de nerfs, tout en lançant un regard à moitié désolé, l'autre moitié mal à l'aise aux deux ANBUs qui, en dépit de la situation, eurent du mal à contenir leur sourire extra-large. Gai et Lee finirent par repartir après avoir convenu d'un plan pour communiquer. Les deux bruns étaient habiles pour se faufiler sans que personne ne les remarque jamais, après tout. Quant à Kakashi et Iruka, ils réfléchirent toute la nuit à comment mener à bien cette mission qui venait autant de la Grande Prêtresse que du camp ennemi. Il surent qu'ils auraient besoin d'aide, et les seuls amis de confiance qu'ils avaient et dont ils savaient qu'ils ne partageaient pas les idéaux de plus en plus flou de leur chef, se trouvaient être Yamato Tenzo et Asuma Sarutobi.

.

.

Konan, Pein et Tobi se faufilaient dans la nuit déjà bien tombée. Eviter les autres habitants et officiers n'était pas une tâche particulièrement difficile pour eux. On ne les auraient pas entendu ne serait-ce que respirer, même posté à trois centimètres de leur visage. Ils avaient après tout pour tâche de se rapprocher le plus possible de l'endroit où se trouvait la Grande Prêtresse, la _maoh_ qui devait leur communiquer ses dernières informations. Les préparations à la bataille finale avaient empêché la _maoh_ aux côtés de Fugaku Uchiha de trop s'impliquer, car de plus en plus de personnes la surveillaient, et Danzou lui rendait visite plus souvent également, la faisant parfois venir dans son bureau. Pas que cela soit d'une grande aide, puisque la femme était fermement contre ses agissements. Mais il était tout du moins aussi borné qu'elle.

Ce faisant, les membres de l'Akatsuki tentaient de déterminer où trouver la _maoh_ , sans attirer l'attention à eux. Ils n'avaient aucune piste, alors Tobi, qui n'était pas particulièrement stratège de nature, laissait le soin à ses deux partenaires d'user de tout leur bon sens et de leur intelligence pour déterminer les endroits les plus probables. On leur avait assuré que, lorsqu'ils arriveraient à proximité de la femme, elle saurait sentir leur aura et la différencier des hommes qui passaient habituellement près de sa position. Le trio avait été impressionné d'apprendre que les talents de reconnaissance de la puissante femme ne se cantonnait pas qu'à la simple race des _maohs_. Ils étaient partagés entre l'admiration et la crainte d'un être aussi puissant. Toutefois, malgré ces habilités extraordinaires, la Grande Prêtresse n'était pas parvenue à s'enfuir, ni n'avait réellement essayé après avoir conversé mentalement avec la _maoh_ aux côtés de leur chef. En tout cas, c'est de cette façon que l'avait expliqué Fugaku Uchiha.

Le petit groupe, longeant un mur, finit par arriver vers une étrange haie, qui n'avait nullement sa place dans cet endroit asséché et déserté. Des caisses avaient été laissées là, sans personne pour les surveiller. Aussitôt, l'étrangeté de la situation décida Konan à se diriger dans cette direction, suivie par ses deux compagnons. Et, comme elle l'avait pensé, à peine arrivèrent-ils au pied des caisses qu'une sensation étrange les enveloppa.

'ANBUs ?' résonna une voix de femme dans leur tête.

Les trois membres de l'Akatsuki se dévisagèrent, perplexes, avant de confirmer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne souffrait d'hallucination.

\- Vous êtes la Grande Prêtresse ? demanda Tobi en chuchotant.

Un silence leur répondit, alors que la sensation s'alourdit, les faisant se courber instinctivement. Puis, soudain, la voix explosa à nouveau dans leur esprit, résonnant dans leur boîte crânienne.

'Pas moyen ! Je refuse que même les ANBUs m'appellent comme ça ! Je suis Tsunade, Tsunade Senju, bon sang !' beugla la femme.

Konan s'était prise la tête entre ses mains, ressentant une vive douleur, alors que Tobi sursautait, tremblotant. Pein, lui, était resté impassible, comme à son habitude. Ils comprirent automatiquement que, prisonnière ou pas, cette _maoh_ avait un caractère bien trempé, et qu'il valait mieux procéder avec précaution.

\- Euh, toutes nos excuses, chuchota à nouveau Tobi.

'Parlez dans vos têtes, bande de nouilles !' réprimanda Tsunade.

'Bien, mademoiselle Tsunade.' commença Konan, surprenant ses deux amis qui entendirent aussi sa voix. 'Nous sommes venus vous demander votre aide, afin de contrecarrer les plans de Danzou Shimura', expliqua la femme, touchant la fleur bleue nichée dans ses cheveux d'un doigt gracile, alors qu'elle tentait de cacher son anxiété.

'Je le sais.' répondit Tsunade. 'Et je répète ce que j'ai dit auparavant. Des _maohs_ reviennent à la vie. Je le sens. Nous ne pouvons endiguer ce processus. Il est trop tard.'

A nouveau, un silence. Aucun des membres de l'Akatsuki n'osait prendre la parole. Que faire si maintenant, la _maoh_ refusait de les aider, se cantonnant au fatalisme de leur défaite prochaine ?

'Que faire, dans ce cas ?' tenta Pein, sa voix calme et morne résonnant comme un bruit feutré. 'Et surtout, nous ne comprenons toujours pas l'idée de Danzou Shimura derrière cela. Pourquoi risquerait-il de lâcher plusieurs _maohs_ , enragés, certains revenus d'entre les morts, lors de la bataille ? Rien ne garantira la sécurité de sa propre armée, ainsi.'

'Ne comprenez-vous donc pas ?' s'agaça la _maoh_ blonde. 'Ce qui est sur le point de se passer dans quelques jours n'est pas la dernière bataille de cette guerre. Pas à ses yeux.'

'Que recherche-t-il, alors ? Le savez-vous ?' demanda Konan.

'J'ai été à ses côtés. Contre ma volonté. Et, si, au début, il avait une réelle bienveillance envers le peuple, son objectif a toujours été de venger la mort de son frère. Danzou n'a pas pris soin des habitants de Kouhou. Notre cité dépérit. Il n'y a pas assez de nourriture.' expliqua-t-elle, son inquiétude clairement palpable dans son ton.

Le trio était mal à l'aise. La guerre était la guerre. Venaient les morts, le désespoir, la colère. Mais ils ne pouvaient nier s'en sortir mieux du côté ANBU. Les fiers nobles s'étaient mis à l'agriculture, et les terres où ils s'étaient installés étaient fertiles. Ils ne manquaient pas non plus de guerrier pour se battre, laissant le loisir aux vieillards, aux enfants et aux femmes ne souhaitant pas se battre de s'occuper de la vie de tous les jours. Mais du côté de Kouhou, les combattants étaient d'anciens artisans, marchands, agriculteurs. C'était eux qui se sacrifiaient, ne laissant que les plus vulnérables derrière s'occuper des maigres récoltes. Ils n'étaient pas aussi bien organisés, et vivaient confinés entre les murs de Kouhou, sortant seulement en journée pour s'occuper des champs alentours.

'Donc, même s'il venait à gagner la guerre, son peuple ne gagnerait pas. Même s'il trouvait les coupables, il ne pourrait que les tuer. Il n'y aurait aucun avantage à vouloir les juger, car les tribunaux n'existent plus, et le peuple ignore tout des _maohs_. De plus, il serait trop fier pour aller piller l'ANBU, mais n'aurait toujours pas de solution pour sa propre cité.' réalisa Tobi.

'C'est exactement cela. Danzou n'a plus l'intention de retrouver les coupables, ou bien de sauver Kouhou. Il ne veut que la vengeance, dans la rage, dans la violence.' murmura Tsunade, peinée. 'Ce qui va se passer dans quelques jours n'est pas la fin d'une guerre. Non, il fera de cette bataille la dernière guerre de l'humanité. Tous périront aux mains des _maohs_ enragés. C'est ce qu'il veut. Que les humains disparaissent de la surface de ce monde.'

'Mais c'est complètement absurde !' s'écria mentalement Tobi. 'Il est lui-même humain !'

'Tu es jeune, ANBU. Ce n'est pas le cas de Danzou. Il se fiche bien de mourir, à son âge. Seul l'importe de décimer la race humaine avant de rendre son dernier souffle.'

'Alors quoi ? Nous ne ferons rien ? Nous allons tous mourir à cause de cet illuminé ?' protesta Tobi, que Konan stoppa d'une main sur l'épaule.

'Nous ne pouvons empêcher Danzou de créer des sceaux et manipuler les _maohs_. Mais, si je me souviens bien, vous aviez trouvé un moyen de détruire les sceaux des _maohs_ qui sont arrivés chez nous. N'y a-t-il rien de similaire que nous puissions faire ?' exposa Pein.

La maoh sembla réfléchir un instant, songeant aux paroles de l'homme. Elle reprit la parole, cette fois, sa voix teintée de détermination.

'Tu penses justement, ANBU. Les _maohs_ vivants pourront être contrôlés de la même façon. Pour ceux qui reviennent… Il faudra voir de quelle façon ils sont aliénés. Mais trouver une solution similaire n'est pas impossible.' déclara-t-elle.

'La tâche sera ardue, car il faudra les maîtriser et les immobiliser. Mais ce n'est pas infaisable.' conclut Konan.

Une idée commença à germer dans l'esprit du groupe. Ils émirent plusieurs théories, regroupèrent leur savoir commun, et discutèrent encore un instant avant que Gai et Lee ne les rejoignent, pressés par le temps. La nuit touchait à sa fin. Tsunade finit par les chasser, n'ayant pas plus à leur dire. Lorsque le groupe repartit en direction du tunnel, ils retrouvèrent Orochimaru qui ne s'était pas donné la peine de les retrouver, ayant apparemment trouvé quelque chose de bien utile dans les couloirs de la Racine. La troupe reprit ses montures, et ne put qu'espérer que les chevaux tiendraient le coup. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps, et la fin de leur monde à empêcher. Quand ils s'élancèrent dans la forêt, les premières lueurs du jour se faufilèrent entre les feuillages des arbres.

.

* * *

 _* Danse de la joie * Voici le chapitre 19 d' **Ange Déchu** ! J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous a plu ! (Eh, ça rime ! hehe)_

 _Ce chapitre est loooong ! Et les deux derniers le seront tout autant si ce n'est plus. Je n'ai vraiment, vraiment pas envie de redécouper et faire plus de chapitres. Donc je vais mettre du temps, mais vous aurez de quoi vous satisfaire lorsqu'ils seront postés :3 !_

 _Ecrire ce chapitre m'a donné l'occasion de trouver une toute nouvelle fascination pour Kabuto, et de bien me marrer avec Kakashi et Iruka, mfihihi ! ^^_

 _ **Merci, vraiment, aux personnes qui suivent/commentent/mettent en favoris**. Le final approche, et je suis surexcitée hahaha !_

 _Pour vous tenir au courant , vu que de toute évidence je risque de prendre du temps, vous pouvez 1. suivre l'histoire pour recevoir un mail, 2. Je parlerai sûrement de mon avancée sur **Ton Visage** , 3. Si jamais vous êtes à cours de patience, je me motiverai peut-être pour vous laisser des nouvelles sur mon profil, moi, la flemmarde de service, si vous me le demandez (sans hache ni massue à la main, merci)._

 _Et mon obsession musicale de la semaine : La collection **Past Masters, volume 1 et 2** des **Beatles** ! Ciel que leurs paroles sont charmantes :D !_

 _Des bisous, bonne soirée, et à la prochaine ! :3_


End file.
